Momentos prestados, segundos robados
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Aún entonces, la imagen de su Maestro muriendo por una enfermedad desconocida no lo abandonaba. Su corazón cayó al fondo de su estómago —Cuánto... —negó con la cabeza suavemente. Simplemente no podía ponerlo en esos términos— Cuán avanzado... Roy&Riza.
1. Todos los signos

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

1/35 - Número de capítulo sobre el total de capítulos (Epílogo incluído)

Heme aquí de regreso. ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y mis disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en subir finalmente esta nueva historia. Desgraciadamente, tuve exámenes en la universidad y otra serie de cosas que me retrasaron, pero aquí está. Como pueden ver, otra de las razones que hizo que me demorara tanto es la cantidad de capítulos, la cual se fue a un poco bastante más de lo que había creído inicialmente. Y probablemente entenderán el por que en los capítulos porvenir, si me tienen paciencia =). En fin, intenté también mejorar lo que me habían señalado en la historia pasada y reducir la descripción a solamente cuando es necesaria y lo mismo con las evocaciones al pasado. Las cuales en ocasiones me vi compelida a citar porque creo que el pasado es fundamental la relación de ambos. Pero, como dije, lo reduje también. Y espero haber mejorado.

También, intenté salirme un poco de mi zona de confort con esta historia, la cual sigue la línea del manga y el segundo anime** (!)** ya que se ubica tras el final de éstos. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con todo eso. Como siempre, por recordarles, o para aquellos/as que nunca leyeron una historia mía: **Yo actualizo TODOS LOS DÍAS, un capítulo al día.** Y esa es una promesa a la que me atengo hasta el final de la historia. Por ende, esta historia va a ser completada ya que no dejo ninguna de mis historias sin completar.

En defintiva, ojalá les guste y como dije, me tengan paciencia... Y también quisiera agradecerles desde ya por al menos darle una oportunidad y tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. **Gracias**, de verdad. Y espero también, si no es mucha molestia, saber su opinión al respecto... Ya que me ayuda mucho a mejorar y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Espero sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>I<p>

"Todos los signos"

* * *

><p>La observó con detenimiento por un instante, en silencio, dando distraídos golpecitos con la pluma sobre el escritorio. Tendría que estar haciendo papeleo, no lo negaría, y no era porque observar a su teniente primera trabajar diligentemente fuera considerablemente más atractivo que hacer su trabajo. Concedido, no se negaría esta segunda premisa tampoco, lo era. De hecho, cualquier cosa era más atractiva que realizar todo el papeleo que se había ido acumulando encima de su escritorio porque él personalmente había sido negligente con éste pero no era por esa particular razón que había optado observar a su subordinada en vez de realizar su trabajo como correspondería. Había algo... <em>inusual<em> en ella. No tanto realmente, sólo que se veía ligeramente más pálida de lo normal y esa era toda la manifestación física que Riza Hawkeye dejaría entrever estando enferma.

Su postura era impecable, como siempre. Hombros tensos, espina erguida y postura general adecuada. Su expresión, al igual que su postura, reflejaba concentración en la tarea delante suyo y su semblante era calmo y colecto, con ese ligero tinte estricto que solía caracterizarla. Por lo demás, todo el resto también permanecía exactamente igual y cualquier común observador probablemente hubiera pasado por alto los pequeños signos. Sin embargo, él la conocía desde aquella primera vez en que le había abierto la puerta de su casa y lo había dejado entrar, dieciocho años atrás y aún podía leerla casi tan fielmente como ella a él.

Era inevitable, suponía, dada la cantidad de años que llevaban conociéndose y con ella a su lado y dado todo lo que habían experimentado en medio también. La sola guerra de Ishbal era más de lo que cualquier persona podría contar a la edad de ambos y el hecho de que ella también hubiera estado allí había hecho de la experiencia algo más tolerable -por egoísta que sonara- y terriblemente peor. El verla allí, con ojos de asesina y polvorienta y con un rifle en mano había sido probablemente la peor imagen que había debido soportar allí y hasta el día de la fecha ese recuerdo aún le atormentaba.

Ella lo negaría, diría que había sido su decisión y él no le quitaría eso porque sabía que Riza Hawkeye era y siempre había sido la persona más sensata y racional que había conocido. Aún a sus jóvenes catorce años él había podido colegir eso de ella. Incluso con su pequeña y frágil complexión, delgada figura y cabello corto desmechado irregularmente en la nuca, incluso entonces había tenido la expresión más madura que hubiera visto en una persona de esa edad y aún entonces había lucido demasiado adulta para su propio bien. Después de todo, Riza había entendido la ley del intercambio equivalente bajo la cual funcionaba el mundo incluso antes que él. Era inevitable, suponía, con un padre alquimista pero aún así creía que había visto y entendido del mundo demasiado más de lo que habría debido a su corta edad.

Y ella diría que había sido su decisión, porque Riza era fuerte, probablemente más que él, y siempre lo había sido y él no le quitaría veracidad a ello. Ella había elegido, como él, y aceptaba completamente la responsabilidad y consecuencias de sus actos, si; pero había sido él quien la había arrastrado a la guerra y por eso siempre guardaría una porción de culpa que sabía era suya y sólo suya. Y aún así el tenerla cerca, a su lado, tras él, cubriendo su espalda, había sido también lo que lo había mantenido vivo hasta entonces. Sin ella cubriendo su espalda en Ishbal... No, sin la alquimia que ella le había entregado a él, antes de la guerra, probablemente habría muerto en Ishbal. Habría sido una baja más que lamentar, un número y un cuerpo en una bolsa y algo que no había podido ser. No habría sido _nada_ y por ese egoísmo de mantenerla en su inmediata proximidad tendría que cargar con la culpa de todos los malos recuerdos que le había ocasionado. Todos y cada uno, desde la sangre en sus manos hasta las quemaduras en su espalda. Todo lo que había trascurrido desde que se había aparecido por primera vez en la entrada de su casa.

Alzando la vista, observó una vez más a su teniente primera. Por supuesto, un observador común y corriente habría pasado por alto los signos pero él podía verlos todos claramente. Todos allí. Al fin y al cabo estaba familiarizado con ellos, con los gestos y con la persona en cuestión y sabía perfectamente que Hawkeye no desecharía un día completo de trabajo por un mero resfriado o unas líneas de fiebre. Así como sabía también que si él mencionara algo ella simplemente restaría importancia a su preocupación y la desecharía como a otro cualquier comentario.

Pero podía verlo perfectamente, las sutiles líneas en su frente por estar frunciendo el entrecejo demasiado para leer el papel que tenía delante suyo, probablemente forzando la vista porque tendría dolor de cabeza. La ligera palidez más notoria para él, que para otros, de su tersa piel. La expresión de sutil cansancio en sus facciones. La forma en que constantemente lamía sus labios como si le disgustara el sabor del interior de su boca. Y cómo su garganta se contraía eventualmente intentando pasar con dificultad algún que otro nudo que probablemente se habría formado sobre su adolorida garganta. Si, Riza Hawkeye no se estaba sintiendo particularmente bien pero de ser el caso -y él sospechaba que lo era- no diría nada. De hecho era probable que antes de decir algo al respecto se volviera a él y le reprendiera por su conducta, dado que llevaba una buena cantidad de minutos observándola y ninguna cantidad de minutos haciendo su trabajo, que admitir que necesitaba irse a su casa y descansar.

Y tal y como predijo, su teniente se volvió a él y le dedicó una mirada severa. La cual en otro momento probablemente habría tenido un poco más de efecto de no ser porque parecía ligeramente atenuada —General de brigada, regrese a su trabajo por favor. Esos papeles no se firmarán solos.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en sus labios —¿No? Entonces parece que estoy siendo engañado bajo falsas suposiciones, teniente.

Ella no se mostró en absoluto entretenida por su comentario. Rara vez lo hacía, especialmente porque sólo estaba eludiendo sus obligaciones burocráticas un poco más y ella lo sabía perfectamente —Lamento ser quien le rompa la burbuja entonces, general. Ahora, por favor, vuelva a trabajar. La fecha tope de esos es hoy.

Fastidiado, observó la cantidad insultante de papeles, informes y registros con tedio —¿De todos éstos?

Riza asintió firmemente, poniendo su mano sobre otra pequeña tanda de hojas de papeles sobre su propio escritorio —Y éstos también.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo —¿De dónde salen tantos? —se quejó, observando la agraviante cantidad de documentos sobre su escritorio y añadiendo mentalmente a la pila los que se encontraban debajo de la mano de ella.

Ella cerró con calma los ojos un instante —Sin ánimos de ofender, señor. Si hiciera su trabajo como corresponde no se acumularían tantos.

Havoc, sentado en su escritorio junto a Breda y frente a Fuery, sonrió —Hawkeye tiene razón, Jefe. Es tu culpa por permitir que se acumule tanto trabajo... de nuevo...

Roy dedicó una mirada mezquina a su subordinado —Si mal no recuerdo, Havoc. No pedí tu opinión.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua e hizo mecer el cigarrillo apagado en su boca —Ahh... A esta velocidad no podré conseguirme una cita para ésta noche... —observando su propia pila acomodada sobre su escritorio. A su lado, Breda trabajaba en los suyos—. Oy, Breda, ayúdame.

Breda le dedicó una breve mirada de fastidio y continuó trabajando, ignorando la cantidad que Havoc le tendía en una de las manos para que lo ayudara —¡Yo también tengo bastante que hacer!

Así que Havoc finalmente desistió, colgando su cabeza rendido y tomando la pluma para recomenzar su tarea una vez más —¡Bah! No es para esto que regresé a la milicia... —seguro, habían pasado ya cuatro años del día prometido y desde que había recuperado sus piernas también y no negaría que estaba agradecido por ello. La recuperación, por supuesto, había sido lenta y tortuosa; sin mencionar que ni Breda ni Rebecca lo habían dejado de vigilar todo el tiempo para asegurarse que no desertara ni holgazaneara (_como si él fuera Mustang...)_ pero los resultados habían llegado y ahora estaba en perfecto estado nuevamente. Su superior también tenía sus ojos de regreso y todo había vuelto a una relativa sensación de normalidad. Pero el trabajo de oficina en la milicia continuaba siendo terriblemente aburrido... Y nada realmente relevante había ocurrido desde entonces, salvo algún que otro arresto, caso de tomas de rehenes en trenes y demás cosas que eran generalmente usuales y casi en absoluto problemáticas para ellos.

De hecho, lo único relevante había sido que tras la conclusión del día prometido habían regresado al Este (para dar comienzo al proyecto Ishbalita del entonces coronel y actualmente general de brigada Mustang), el cual iba –afortunadamente- viento en popa gracias a las colaboraciones del mayor Miles y Scar (para desagrado de su superior) quienes se habían ofrecido (al menos el segundo, el primero había sido convocado por el mismo Roy) para ayudar a revivir la cultura de Ishbal y evitar de esa forma que muriera el pueblo. Por supuesto, había perdido otra novia en la mudanza, algo que a su superior no le había importado en lo más mínimo, evidentemente (_como si todos pudieran conseguir mujeres como él...)_ y había insistido en que lo siguiera hasta el Este nuevamente, sin objeciones. Lo cual, indudablemente, había hecho. Y esa era la razón por la que estaba allí, haciendo aburrido trabajo de oficina (lo cual no era lo suyo), completa y patéticamente soltero y preguntándose cómo era que su superior lograba ascender tan rápidamente. Seguro tenía un truco... Aunque probablemente lo atribuiría a sus habilidades. Si alguien merecía el mérito, por otro lado, era Hawkeye quien hacía casi todo el trabajo de su superior. Ahora mismo viéndolo, holgazanear e ignorar el trabajo apilado sobre su escritorio, podía estar seguro de ello.

A veces se preguntaba si Hawkeye no se hartaría de las conductas del hombre y le dispararía en la cabeza. Seguro, sabía que la mujer tomaba en serio las armas y no desenfundaría una a menos de que estuviera dispuesta a acabar con su blanco (y de quererlo indudablemente lo haría, con su puntería) pero la idea no parecía tan estirada de la realidad tampoco. Mustang podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando lo quería. Y en su opinión, la teniente primera era muy paciente con él ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Pero la relación de ambos era bastante compleja como para darle algunas ideas al respecto... Ideas que no sólo él barajaba. Incluso Edward había preguntado al respecto, y todos sabían que el Jefe de Acero rara vez notaba algo así estuviera frente a sus ojos.

Pero la relación de sus superiores era cuanto menos _inusual_, por no decir completamente extraña. Y en ocasiones Havoc tenía la idea de que discutían más como amantes que como superior y subordinada, aún cuando jamás dejaban de lado las formalidades ni rangos (especialmente Hawkeye), y no era el único que percibía eso aparentemente. Breda también lo había notado (Fuery también), y Rebecca estaba completamente convencida de que había algo entre Mustang y Hawkeye aún cuando Riza siempre lo había negado firme y seriamente cada vez que la morena había sacado el tema a colación. Aún con todo, nunca los habían visto realizar acciones inapropiadas a sus rangos ni a su relación y mucho menos los habían vislumbrado cruzar la línea a lo que se referiría tradicionalmente como relación amorosa. Sin mencionar que el general de brigada salía con cuanta mujer se cruzaba delante suyo, a veces una distinta a la anterior, a veces inclusive las mismas mujeres en las que estaba interesado Havoc...

Dejando caer la cabeza contra el escritorio, recordó a la última mujer que lo había dejado. Le había costado, no lo negaría, volver al ruedo tras el incidente con Solaris... Lust... que le había costado las piernas y su futuro en la milicia pero finamente lo había logrado. Invitar salir a una mujer, eso era. Y una hermosa, de agradable personalidad y delantera a su gusto y la cita había resultado perfectamente. Y la segunda y la tercera también. Eso era, hasta que yendo a esperarlo a la salida del cuartel general una noche había vislumbrado a su superior –por un instante- y el resto de las conversaciones de la cuarta cita habían versado en torno a la temática de Roy Mustang. Para el final de ésta, Grace (que era su nombre) le había dicho que no estaba segura de lo que pensaba y sentía por él. Y que necesitaba algo de espacio. La quinta vez que la había visto había sido colgada del brazo de Mustang. La sexta, Roy Mustang había tenido otra mujer completamente distinta enganchada del brazo.

A veces creía que sería mejor si Hawkeye y Mustang estuvieran realmente en una relación. En ese caso, él podría salir en citas tranquilamente, sin preocuparse de que el alquimista de la flama le robara sus acompañantes con sólo cruzarse por su camino y lucir condenadamente indiferente al respecto. Pero la milicia tenía leyes contra la fraternización, no que éstas se respetaran demasiado de todas formas. No que importaran. Y dudaba que Grumman (quien tenía una obvia preferencia por Roy) fuera a molestarse por algo de esa naturaleza tampoco.

Sin mencionar que la ley tenía tantos recovecos que uno podía ampararse de ella de una forma u otra. Pero estaba allí y existía, y dudaba que Hawkeye (de todas las personas) fuera a acceder a romper las reglas por Mustang. De hecho, ya había roto demasiadas por él en el pasado como para arriesgarse a poner en peligro todo lo que habían hecho por una efímera aventura con su superior. Hawkeye no se le hacía del tipo de tener aventuras tampoco, por otro lado. De hecho, la idea de una Hawkeye sexualmente activa le parecía extraña, pero no lo diría en voz alta. La mujer podría dispararle de solo pensarlo y él prefería su cabeza en una pieza para conseguir citas. Dudaba que a las mujeres les gustaran los hombres con la cabeza como un queso gruyere.

Suspirando, alzó la mirada de sus papeles intactos sólo para percatarse de que la antes mencionada persona lo estaba observando. Su expresión severa, como siempre —Si ya terminó de perder el tiempo, teniente segundo Havoc, póngase a trabajar por favor. Esos papeles tampoco se firmarán solo, sin importar cuán fijo los mire.

Roy, desde su escritorio, sonrió satisfecho también. Riza se volvió a su superior con otra mirada de reproche —Usted también, general de brigada —para luego suspirar cansina y volverse a sus propios papeles.

Se sentía considerablemente mal, no lo negaría. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo exhausto y evidentemente su temperatura se había elevado unas líneas en el comienzo de una fiebre que probablemente resentiría cuando regresara a su apartamento. La presión arterial probablemente le habría descendido un poco también, dado que se sentía ligeramente mareada y estaba sudando frío pero no podía permitirse el detenerse demasiado al respecto. Tenía trabajo que hacer, tenía personas a quienes mantener en línea para que realizaran su trabajo correctamente también y no podía simplemente marcharse a su apartamento con la justificación de que no se sentía del todo bien y quedarse tranquila sabiendo que nada sería terminado a tiempo probablemente si ella se retiraba de la oficina.

Era un resfrío, de todas formas. O una gripe. Nada de que preocuparse. Estaban en invierno, después de todo. Así que era más que razonable que la proliferación de enfermedades aumentara en ésta época del año y Riza generalmente cuidaba su salud diligentemente, especialmente en invierno. Simplemente porque no era aceptable enfermarse, no con todo el trabajo que tenían y no cuando los resultados de sus días de ausencia rara vez eran considerados buenos o siquiera positivos y resentía el que su presencia fuera lo único manteniendo en funcionamiento a su superior y a Havoc, Fuery y Breda también, pero era inevitable suponía. Sin mencionar que debía estar allí para cuidar la espalda de Roy y no podía hacerlo desde su cama en su apartamento. Por todo eso, era inaceptable para Riza Hawkeye enfermarse.

Sin embargo, era humana, y su cuerpo lo era también y era imposible creer que jamás se enfermara ni lo fuera a hacer. Eventualmente sucedía –a pesar de todos los cuidados y precauciones que hubiera tomado- y en ésos días simplemente aceptaba la enfermedad y lidiaba con ella desde el trabajo (tal y como estaba haciendo en ese preciso momentos). La única posibilidad de que accediera a no ir a trabajar era en caso de que la enfermedad fuera altamente contagiosa. Y sólo en esos casos, se resignaba a permanecer en su apartamento responsablemente para no contagiar a nadie más. Al fin y al cabo, no lograría que ningún trabajo fuera realizado tampoco si todos en el lugar estaban enfermos y con fiebre. Pero en éste caso particular se trataba únicamente de una gripe y un té caliente cuando regresara sería más que suficiente para aliviar los síntomas. De momento, trabajaría hasta el almuerzo.

Cuando éste llegó, finalmente, Breda fue el primero en ponerse de pie –dejar su trabajo de lado- y marcharse a la cafetería del cuartel, seguido de Havoc, y Fuery detrás, el cual había dejado su escritorio ordenado a diferencia de los otros dos. Roy, por otro lado, permaneció unos minutos más terminando con el papel a mano antes de aceptar el merecido descanso también. Ella aguardó, como siempre, a que él terminara.

Cuando se puso de pie, ella también lo hizo. Roy sonrió arrogantemente —No era necesario que me esperara, teniente.

Ella asintió secamente —Estoy al tanto, general —ambos caminando lenta y tranquilamente hacia el cuartel. Los ojos negros de él observándola eventualmente de reojo—. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro, señor?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, manos en los bolsillos —En absoluto, teniente. Salvo que luce un poco pálida, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Perfectamente —aseguró, caminando firme e ingresando finalmente acompañada de él a la ruidosa cafetería atestada de oficiales de ambos sexos. Algunos haciendo fila para recibir comida, otros ya sentados y disfrutando sus almuerzos (entre esos, Breda).

Roy sonrió al ver a su subordinado sentado engullendo un sándwich entusiastamente. Hawkeye, como siempre, materializó los pensamientos de él en palabras —Si el teniente segundo Breda fuera tan entusiasta con su trabajo como con su almuerzo probablemente terminaría todo a tiempo.

—Me quitó las palabras de la boca, teniente —continuó sonriendo, mientras avanzaban en la fila. Ella le dedicó una mirada neutral, aunque con ligero tinte severo.

—Lo mismo va para usted, general de brigada.

—¿Me está diciendo gordo, teniente? Porque estoy perfectamente seguro de que no soy tan entusiasta como mi subordinado respecto al almuerzo —replicó, ofendido.

Riza negó de un lado al otro con la cabeza, expresión estricta —Me refería a las citas, en su caso, general. Si se esforzara de igual manera no tendría problema con las fechas topes.

—Probablemente —concedió, e hizo una pausa. La sonrisa soberbia regresando a sus labios, mientras tomaba una bandeja y depositaba un sándwich y una taza de café sobre ésta— ¿Celosa, teniente?

Ella frunció el entrecejo ante el olor fuerte del café y negó con la cabeza, tomando una taza de té (siempre había sido más una persona de beber té, de todas formas) y un plato de estofado humeante para ella —No se halague tanto, general. Simplemente estaba estableciendo un hecho.

Él soltó un bufido y se sentó en una de las mesas largas enfrentado a ella, sus dedos enroscándose alrededor del asa de la taza la cual se llevó a los labios —¿Se siente bien, teniente? —presionó finalmente, al verla dar un breve sorbo a su té y observar su comida con desgano. Evidentemente estaba enferma y evidentemente estaba siendo terca al respecto, como siempre.

Riza exhaló con calma —Creo que ya respondí eso, señor.

Roy dejó la taza, dio un mordisco a su sándwich y tragó —Y por mi parte creo que no le creo, teniente. Llevamos juntos demasiado tiempo, después de todo. Y puedo inferir con mis _ojos_ de que está enferma.

Ella se tensó, un instante, ante la mención de sus ojos y su capacidad visual en general pero rápidamente se recompuso. Aún con el tiempo acontecido, aún con todo, la imagen de él ciego, impotente y completamente inhabilitado continuaba acechándola. De haber sido capaz de protegerlo como había prometido, de no haber sido la causa por la que él se había distraído dándole a Bradley la posibilidad de atacarlo, él no habría perdido la vista para empezar. Nunca habría abierto la puerta. Y ella no habría tenido que ver sus ojos desteñidos del habitual color negro carbón y desenfocados mirándola –sin realmente hacerlo- a ella —Estoy bien —aseguró, comiendo un poco de su estofado para complacerlo pero resintiendo hacerlo al instante. Su estómago, como el resto de su cuerpo, estaba resentido y revuelto y la mera ingesta de una cucharada de estofado lo había revuelto un poco más.

Ahora que lo recordaba, recientemente había habido una especie de epidemia de gripe estomacal en el cuartel general, e incluso la encargada de los archivos del cuartel del Este la había padecido unos días atrás, debiendo excusarse por unos días para su recuperación (lo que había resultado en un caos para encontrar los archivos sin la joven mujer). Pero afortunadamente ninguno de ellos la había atrapado, hasta ahora, aparentemente. De todas las personas el virus había ido a infectarla a ella.

—No parece bien —concedió él.

Ella simplemente asintió —Estaré perfectamente bien, general. Preocúpese por usted, por favor.

Roy enarcó una ceja —Si mal no recuerda, teniente... No soy el que luce terrible... y con la piel de un inusual pálido verdoso...

Riza torció el gesto —Es bueno recibir un cumplido, de vez en cuando —ironizó, intentando dar otro bocado a su comida y desistiendo finalmente. El sólo aroma le provocaba rechazo y realmente no tenía apetito. Su cabeza, por otro lado, parecía quebrarse en dos. Su cuerpo completamente exhausto y fatigado. Quizá sí debiera regresar a su apartamento... Después de todo, la gripe estomacal podía ser contagiosa si no se cuidaba.

La mano de él sobre su frente, y apartando su flequillo dorado, la sorprendió —Tienes fiebre.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo —Eso fue inapropiado, general —observando de reojo la cafetería para asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera visto realizar algo tan fuera de lugar como lo que había hecho. Después de todo, no podía permitirse el dar la idea equivocada de que la relación con su superior trascendía el mero profesionalismo. No tanto por ella, sino por él y por todo lo que habían debido hacer para llegar a dónde estaban. Pero él parecía olvidarlo en ocasiones.

—Mis disculpas, teniente —aseguró—. No creí que fuera inapropiado velar por la salud y el bienestar de mis subordinados.

Ella volvió a dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria —Sabe que no me refería a eso, señor.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Entonces testear la temperatura de su frente con mis labios hubiera sido inapropiado también?

Riza frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie, tomando firmemente su bandeja y pidiendo permiso antes de retirarse sin realmente aguardar la confirmación de él. Havoc, que pasaba junto a ella y hacia la mesa de su superior, enarcó una ceja —Oy, jefe. ¿Y ahora que hiciste para molestar a Hawkeye?

Roy observó la espalda de la rubia y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie también y arrojando la bandeja a un cesto para luego dirigirse a la oficina —¿Por qué todos asumen que soy siempre yo el motivo?

Havoc sonrió y encendió el cigarrillo mientras avanzaban por los corredores abiertos del cuartel —Porque generalmente es así, jefe. Hawkeye siempre luce disgustada después de hablar contigo.

El moreno ignoró el comentario deliberadamente —Cierra la boca, Havoc —ambos ingresaron a la oficina. Havoc apagando el cigarrillo contra la planta de su bota, sólo para percatarse de que la teniente primera ya se encontraba allí, realizando su trabajo diligentemente.

Al verlos ingresar, les dedicó una mirada severa a ambos —Teniente Havoc apreciaría que no fumara antes de ingresar a la oficina —simplemente odiaba el olor a humo y cenizas en el espacio cerrado, particularmente ese día—. Y, general, póngase a trabajar, por favor. Aún tiene demasiado por firmar.

Havoc torció el gesto y dedicó una mirada de fastidio a su superior —Buen trabajo, jefe —antes de volverse a su escritorio y comenzar a trabajar en silencio. Breda y Fuery ya se encontraban allí también, trabajando sin decir nada.

Roy, por su parte, decidió también que sería prudente no hacer enfadar aún más a su teniente primera por lo que se resolvió ocuparse con su propia pila de papeleo. Eventualmente dedicando una mirada furtiva a su teniente para ver cómo andaba. Pero ésta seguía algo pálida y con expresión estricta atenuada y evidentemente afiebrada pero se rehusaba aún a manifestarlo. De hecho, parecía ahora más obstinada a lucir perfectamente normal y el solo hecho le fastidiaba. Por supuesto que él la había visto enferma en el pasado, incluso durante su estadía en la casa de los Hawkeye y había aprendido a leer los signos de su cuerpo, y le ofendía que ella pretendiera zanjar el asunto de esa forma. Pero esa era Hawkeye, después de todo, racional y firme y tenía la constante costumbre de restarle importancia a las preocupaciones de los demás por ella mientras que ella se preocupaba constantemente por él y su bienestar, imagen e intereses. Incluso su ambición parecía tener más peso que su propia salud y la sola idea le causaba cierto fastidio. Él era arrogante, y egoísta, lo admitía pero no lo era tanto como para consentir que ella tolerara un malestar por su preocupación de que él no terminaría su trabajo correctamente.

El mundo no se terminaría porque decidiera tomar un descanso de uno o dos días para recuperarse de una ridícula gripe estomacal. Riza Hawkeye era humana, después de todo, y como tal tenía el derecho a pedir unos días de ausencia por enfermedad para curarse adecuadamente —Teniente, venga un minuto por favor.

Ella se acercó cuando él trazaba un garabato al fondo de una hoja y se la acercaba a ella por sobre el escritorio —¿Qué es esto, general?

Roy se cruzó de brazos —Un permiso de ausencia por enfermedad, teniente, ¿qué parece?

—Algo inútil, señor —replicó, erguida y firme—. Estoy perfectamente bien, como dije.

Mustang exhaló calmamente —Siento diferir, teniente. Ir catorce veces al tocador en un día no es estar exactamente bien.

Riza enarcó una ceja —¿Está contando, general?

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Sólo las veces que me pidió autorización, teniente. Pero estoy seguro que fue una vez luego de abandonar la cafetería.

Ella no se inmutó, aún cuando las palabras de él y la sonrisa arrogante resultaban ligeramente indignantes para su persona —Eso parece acertado, general, si ¿Ahora puedo regresar a mi trabajo? Aún tengo bastante que hacer.

—Cielos, eres terca —se quejó.

Ella se mantuvo firme —Usted me conoce bien —ambos brazos presionados al costado de su cuerpo, mentón alzado.

Mustang dejó escapar el aire resignadamente —Bien, entiendo. Puede terminar por hoy su trabajo teniente, pero le prohíbo regresar mañana. Y esa es una orden —ella estuvo a punto de reprochar pero él la detuvo—. Puedo ser perfectamente capaz cuando me lo propongo. Estoy seguro que la oficina sobrevivirá unos días.

Riza se llevó la mano a la frente y asintió —Si, señor —para luego regresar a su escritorio y a su trabajo sobre éste. Su expresión concentrada en los papeles delante suyo, a pesar de que evidentemente estaba teniendo problemas para leerlos con el creciente dolor de cabeza. Aún así, todavía quedaban unas horas de trabajo. Por lo que se obligó a olvidarse de su malestar y continuar con su tarea. Poco a poco, Breda, Havoc y Fuery se fueron retirando a medida que fueron terminando su propia tanda de trabajo. Riza, por su parte, había terminado hacía media hora el suyo y permanecía ahora limpiando una de sus armas, la cual se encontraba desarmada y en piezas sobre su escritorio junto a un trapo sucio y un tarro de aceite, y aguardando a que su superior terminara la porción que le correspondía.

—Puedes retirarte, Hawkeye —dijo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y haciendo girar la pluma entre sus dedos antes de retomar la lectura.

Pero ella negó calmamente con la cabeza y continuó su tarea de limpiar el arma con esmero —No, está bien, general.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Tiene fiebre, teniente.

Riza sonrió con calma y frotó con cuidado la corredera, la cual sostenía hábilmente en su mano —Estoy al tanto, señor.

—Debería ir a su casa a recostarse —sugirió, esperanzado de que un enfoque más diplomático fuera a funcionar con ella.

Ella asintió —Lo haré, general. Cuando haya terminado su trabajo.

—¿No me cree capaz de terminarlo, teniente? —frunció el entrecejo, fingiendo sentirse herido por su desconfianza.

Pero ella sólo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza —Lo creo capaz, general. De lo contrario no habría elegido seguirlo.

—¿Entonces...? —presionó.

Riza soltó una pequeña bocanada de aire sobre el muelle recuperador, el cual había permanecido sumergido en agua hasta el momento, y luego otra bocanada. Roy observó ensimismado la forma en que sus labios se fruncían y cerraban formando una "o" —Me quedaría más tranquila si sé que abandonó el cuartel general a salvo, señor. Eso es todo.

Podría ser pensado como algo ilógico, considerando que se encontraban en el edificio de la milicia donde se suponía que la seguridad era extrema. Sin embargo, no era tan irracional si se tenía en cuenta que el mismísimo teniente coronel Hughes había sido atacado allí –en la biblioteca misma- aún cuando el golpe final había sido asestado fuera del edificio. Atacado, bajo las exactas narices de la milicia. Seguro, los homúnculos ya no existían (salvo Selim y no creía que éste fuera amenaza alguna ahora) pero Riza prefería no correr ningún riesgo cuando se trataba de _él_. Y aún cuando no pudiera cerciorarse también de su seguridad a cada segundo de su vida (porque simplemente no le correspondía), al menos quería aumentar el margen en que ella podía protegerlo, mientras estuviera a su lado, cubriendo su espalda.

La expresión de Roy se suavizó ante esto —No sé que haría sin una guardaespaldas tan habilidosa y subordinada tan eficaz.

Ella sonrió con calma también, reensamblando el arma —No terminar su trabajo, general. Eso es seguro.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios —Ah... No me dejará en paz, ¿no es cierto, teniente?

Riza asintió —Sólo cuando haga correctamente su trabajo, señor. Preferiblemente sin que yo tenga que estar recordándoselo.

—En mi defensa, puedo asegurar que lo he hecho, en el pasado.

Ella lo observó de reojo —Escasamente, general. Pero tiene razón, lo ha hecho.

—Gracias, teniente. ¿Fue tan difícil admitirlo? —sonrió.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Dije escasamente, general. Yo que usted no me vanagloriaría tanto. _Escasamente_ es difícilmente _bueno_. Ahora por favor, termine. Tengo que alimentar a Black Hayate.

Roy asintió y tomó la pluma una vez más. Observándola de vez en cuando para luego volverse a sus papeles. Todo el tiempo maniobrando la idea de que sin ella, él jamás habría llegado a dónde se encontraba. Jamás logrado lo que había logrado hasta entonces. No, sin ella probablemente él no sabría qué hacer tampoco. Y lo había dicho.

Lo había dejado en claro.

_No puedo permitir eso. No puedo perderte. _

No había mentido, tampoco.


	2. De enfermedades y ausencias

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

2/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometí, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero les guste. Y sinceramente, me siento feliz. Admito que no esperaba una bienvenida tan cálida, considerando que me demoré tanto y todo eso y probablemente no la merecía tampoco... Pero me alegra mucho saber que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo, o al menos dándole una oportunidad, a esta historia. **Gracias, a todos los lectores**, por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic y aún más a quienes se tomaron el tiempo extra y la molestia de dejarme un review. **Gracias**. A: **HoneyHawkeye **(¡gracias y espero te guste!), **Sangito** (es cierto, los primeros dos o tres capítulos son algo confusos pero prometo que pronto tomará forma y espero que te mejores también, ya es bastante horrible estar enferma y más tener que lidiar con un jefe así ^-^), **Maii. Hawkeye** (¡gracias! Y espero te guste también. En cuanto al review, no te preocupes. Tu opinión como está me ayuda y me anima mucho), **fandita-eromena **(no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar un review, realmente me alegra que hayas dejado uno en esta, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Espero que la historia anterior te haya gustado y espero que esta sea de tu agrado también),** Lucia991 **(ya sabes que no me importa si el review es cortito... sólo acordate que no duermo de noche (¡muajaja!) No, mentira. Gracias hermanita), **Alexandra-Ayanami **(¡Gracias!. Si... se me fue un poco la mano con los capítulos, espero que te guste), **kaoru-sakura** (No te preocupes, Roy tiene sus momentos en que puede derrotar a Riza. Y es cierto, tanta terquedad no puede ser buena =) Gracias, y espero la historia te agrade) y **Mrs. Darcy95** (me alegra que te haya enganchado y espero te guste la historia). **Gracias a todos**. Espero este capítulo les guste también... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>II<p>

"De enfermedades y ausencias"

* * *

><p>Observó el escritorio vacío y prolijamente ordenado por un instante, con expresión vacante. Los pocos papeles y carpetas, archivos y documentos en éste perfectamente organizados sobre la casi desocupada superficie plana. Había una pluma, tal y donde su teniente primera la había dejado el día que se había marchado por enfermedad, y aún se encontraba allí en una esquina. Junto a otros artículos de oficina y sobre el cajón en que Hawkeye guardaba sus armas cuando estaba allí. Pero no estaba allí, y la situación lo estaba inquietando ligeramente. Ya era bastante inusual que su teniente primera se enfermara, dado que velaba por su salud con excesivo esmero para no tener que faltar al trabajo ni a la promesa que había hecho de cubrirle su espalda, y eso descartando el hecho de que ya habían pasado siete días, una semana completa, y aún no había aparecido. No era propio de ella, Riza habitualmente regresaría a duras penas empezara a recuperarse y sentirse mejor, tres días –como máximo- había sido el tope, salvo en esta ocasión. Y no negaría que su preocupación por su teniente crecía tenuemente día a día.<p>

Había aceptado tomar el pedido de ausencia por enfermedad, aún cuando lo había hecho sólo cuando él lo había formulado a modo de orden, y lo había hecho manifestando claro desacuerdo a ésta. Pero Hawkeye era fuerte, después de todo. Siempre lo había sido y eso se recordaba cada vez que observaba su escritorio vacío, donde debería estar trabajando diligentemente, pero no podía evitar pensar en la imagen de su Maestro debilitado y consumido completamente por una enfermedad que jamás habían podido ubicar y tosiendo sangre hasta el día de su muerte. La madre de Hawkeye también había muerto joven –eso había afirmado ella-, a causa de una enfermedad, y la idea de que el legado de sus padres hubiera pasado a ella no lo abandonaba. Pero Riza siempre continuaría restándole importancia a la preocupación que los demás parecían manifestar por ella y estaba completamente seguro que no diría nada en caso de que la situación fuera realmente más grave de lo que hubieran advertido.

Sin mencionar que las posibilidades de que las enfermedades de sus padres hubieran pasado a ella eran considerablemente altas, dadas las estadísticas. Y por esa singular razón siempre se había inquietado ligeramente más de lo normal cuando la había visto toser o con fiebre o pálida. Y ella siempre respondería lo mismo, dedicándole una mirada firme para tranquilizar su conciencia. La última vez inclusive había sonreído con calma, al verlo observarla detenidamente en busca de sangre en su palma sobre la que acababa de toser, y luego dicho —Por favor, quite esa cara, coronel. Estoy enferma, no muriendo. Ahora regrese a su trabajo, por favor.

Pero el comentario no había hecho más que avivar la flama de su inquietud. Y no había encontrado el comentario en absoluto divertido tampoco. Aparentemente lo había manifestado, porque ella sólo había negado con la cabeza y depositado su pluma con calma sobre el escritorio. Soltando un controlado suspiro antes de volverse a él, expresión seria —Realmente, coronel. No es nada. Sólo un resfriado... —pero la frecuencia de estos se había vuelto ligeramente mayor con el tiempo, había notado, para el general estado de salud de Hawkeye aún cuando ella lo negara o intentara disimularlo. Y él no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez la forma en que su maestro había fallecido delante de sus ojos, mientras él intentaba sostenerlo y buscar ayuda para algo que se había vuelto inevitable.

La muerte era inevitable, Roy sabía. Y lo sucedido con los Elric había probado que la inevitabilidad de la misma también se aplicaba a los intentos con alquimia y aún así había considerado seriamente realizarla cuando la había visto muriendo frente a él, desangrándose, sobre el subsuelo sucio y asqueroso. _Si..._ lo había pensado. Y sólo lo había hecho dos veces en su vida. La primera tras la muerte de Maes, la segunda con ella. Y aunque sabía que jamás la realizaría, no podía evitar considerarla en caso de perderla a ella también. Simplemente no podía perderla, no a Hawkeye también. No como lo había hecho con Hughes. Por esa razón, creía que su inquietud era perfectamente justificada. Ella era su subordinada, después de todo; y él como su superior tenía que ser capaz de protegerla.

Lo que le recordaba que lo último que había sabido de ella había sido cuatro días atrás, cuando había telefoneado a la oficina para solicitar una prolongación del permiso de ausencia por enfermedad, algo que nunca antes había hecho en el pasado. Por supuesto, no era algo tan sorprendente tampoco. Dicho período consistía en un máximo de tres días y si aún no se hubiera recuperado sería más que entendible de parte de Riza el llamar para pedir una extensión de dicho permiso. Si estaba realmente enferma...

Observó el teléfono, un instante, como aguardando que sonara tal y como había hecho la última vez. Estaba demasiado pendiente, lo sabía. Y tendría que estar haciendo todo el papeleo que tenía acumulado sobre el escritorio, el cual se había ido acumulando desde el día uno en que ella se había marchado, pero no podía dejar de recordar la última llamada de Hughes antes de ser asesinado y de pensar en las posibilidades de que la siguiente llamada de ella fuera de la misma naturaleza. Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía aceptar el perder a ningún subordinado más. Una vez más, observó el insultante objeto aguardando que sonara. Sólo para cerciorarse que estuviera en perfectas condiciones y en vías de recuperación para luego poder retomar su trabajo. Porque claramente su teniente no estaría satisfecha, una vez que regresara, de ver el desastre en que se había convertido su escritorio. A penas si podía encontrar los papeles que necesitaban. Havoc, Breda y Fuery parecían tener los mismos problemas para organizarse sin su teniente primera cerca.

Havoc bufó por cuarta vez, rebuscando entre sus papeles con tedio. Algunos de éstos deslizándose por el borde del escritorio y cayendo al suelo. Una pila prácticamente completa esparcida junto a él —Ah... Demonio... Cuando Hawkeye estaba aquí era todo más fácil...

Breda asintió, intentando organizarse también y Fuery dedicó una mirada de preocupación a su superior —No parece propio de la teniente primera ausentarse tanto, digo... ¿Creen que esté bien? —ligera inquietud en su voz.

Roy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, dedicando de reojo otra mirada al teléfono, aún aguardando una segunda llamada de cortesía. _Nada_. Sin embargo, seguía repasando la última que había recibido de ella en su cabeza. La campanilla había sonado. Una, dos veces, hasta que finalmente había tomado el auricular y lo había acercado a su oído —General de brigada Mustang al habla —había dicho. Y la voz de la recepcionista había sonado calma y profesional al otro lado de la línea.

—General de brigada Mustang, tiene una llamada de una línea externa.

_¿Línea externa?_ Se preguntó quien lo llamaría de un teléfono por fuera de la milicia. Hughes solía hacerlo, cuando se trataba de algo importante, pero difícilmente podía tratarse de su amigo debido a su fallecimiento. Por otra parte, no tenía ninguna operación con cualquiera de los miembros de su equipo en aquel particular momento, así que dudaba que se tratara de alguno de éstos dado que todos estaban allí en la oficina con él. Salvo Falman, quien había decidido regresar al Norte tras la conclusión del día prometido y se encontraba actualmente trabajando allá, manteniéndolo informado –eventualmente- e inclusive se había casado, lo cual había sorprendido inicialmente a todos. Pero Falman era un hombre serio, siempre lo había sido, y resultaba únicamente lógico que fuera a serlo también cuando encontrara una mujer para él. Y aparentemente la había encontrado.

—Ponme en línea —había dicho finalmente, resignándose a las especulaciones, pero tomando el teléfono con su mano –mientras sostenía el auricular con la otra- y girando un poco la silla para obtener algo de privacidad de los oídos curiosos de sus subordinados y de cualquiera que estuviera pululando por su oficina en el momento.

—Si, señor.

Había habido una pausa y la comunicación había sido establecida finalmente. Sus ojos negros se abrieron ligeramente —¡Ah! Teniente Hawkeye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Se encuentra mejor?

Una pausa, y luego la voz de ella había vuelto a sonar firme y clara al otro lado de la línea —Me encuentro mejor, general —había afirmado. Pero había algo inusual... no había podido ubicarlo entonces, y aún ahora –recordándolo- no podía hacerlo tampoco. Su voz había sonado como siempre, calma y colecta y había sido concisa y al grano con la conversación—. Espero que esté haciendo su trabajo —pero algo estaba... fuera de lugar, quizá. No estaba seguro. O quizá había sido su propia cabeza trabajando de más.

—Evidentemente... —había respondido con una sonrisa, observando el desorden sobre su escritorio. De estar Hawkeye allí, probablemente ya estaría dedicándole una mirada de reprobación y regañándolo como a un niño. Expresión severa y entrecejo fruncido.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, señor. No parece que esté haciendo su trabajo si tiene tanto tiempo para conversar por teléfono.

Roy continuó sonriendo y miró su reloj —Tres minutos difícilmente pueden ser considerados como "tanto tiempo", teniente. Y sólo estoy asegurándome de que mi subordinada se encuentre bien.

Otra pausa —Respecto a eso... Necesitaré una extensión del permiso de ausencia por enfermedad, general. Si es posible.

Se enderezó en la silla —¿Te encuentras bien?

La oyó suspirar al otro lado —Perfectamente, señor. Pero aún no estoy recuperada del todo y preferiría curarme adecuadamente antes de regresar. Eso es todo.

—En ese caso, lo apruebo, teniente. Y espero que se mejore.

La voz firme de ella se oyó al otro lado. Y aunque no podía verla podía imaginarla chocando los talones y llevándose la mano a la frente de forma disciplinada. Al menos tenía _esa_ voz, la misma que usaba generalmente frente a sus superiores de la milicia —Si, general.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente. Aún entonces, Hawkeye no dejaba de lado las formalidades —Yo me haré cargo del papeleo.

—Gracias, señor —y añadió—. Aunque dudo seriamente de eso.

Hizo girar un poco más la silla —Me ofende, teniente. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo de la oficina sin usted aquí.

La voz de ella disimuló una calma sonrisa —No lo dudo, general —y un obvio sarcasmo—. Por favor asegúrese de que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery realicen sus trabajos también.

—Lo hace sonar como si fueran niños, teniente —le señaló, y la oyó inhalar antes de replicar.

—A veces se comportan como tales, general. Así que por favor asegúrese de que hagan todo correctamente —otra pausa—. Y usted también.

Roy sonrió —Bien, prometo que me aseguraré de que se acuesten temprano también, teniente. Y que coman sus vegetales.

—Eso no es gracioso, señor —le reprochó—. Intentaré regresar cuando pueda.

Él asintió —Recupérese correctamente antes. Y eso es una orden.

Ella pareció sonreír con calma al otro lado —Si, general. Adiós.

—Adiós —y la línea se cortó. Suspirando, se había vuelto a sus subordinados, los cuales intentaban prácticamente encontrar siquiera el papel necesario para comenzar con su trabajo. Él por su parte no había comenzado con el suyo tampoco, y la escena no había cambiado en absoluto. Aún cuatro días después. Hawkeye definitivamente no estaría complacida, en absoluto, cuando regresara.

Volviendo a observar su escritorio, espiró cansinamente. Necesitaba comenzar o de lo contrario empezaría a recibir quejas sobre su desempeño y no podía permitirse eso cuando recientemente le había sido otorgado su nuevo rango y ascenso. Sin mencionar que debía hacer un buen papel frente a sus superiores y jugar sus fichas correctamente si un día quería alcanzar la posición de Fuhrer en la cima de la milicia. Por lo que tomando una pluma comenzó a trabajar. Lo más eficientemente que su motivación se lo permitía, la cual no era demasiado de todas formas. Pero no podía evitarlo. Él no se había enlistado para convertirse en un condenado burócrata y dudaba seriamente que firmar reportes y cosas que probablemente nadie leía de todos modos fueran a ayudarlo a él a llegar a la cima. O a mejorar el país siquiera. Pero era parte del trabajo, y parte de sus obligaciones como perro de la milicia, y simplemente no podía eludir la situación incinerando el papeleo con un chasquido de sus dedos. Aunque, no lo negaría, lo había considerado seriamente. Al menos hasta que su teniente primera había elaborado en todas las razones por las que la decisión de hacerlo terminaría volviéndose sobre él y mordiéndole el trasero (aunque no con esas exactas palabras, Hawkeye probablemente no usaría esa expresión, menos aún en la oficina).

Lo cual lo dejaba con otra enorme pila de papeles y sus deseos de quemarla y el listado de razones por las que debía abstenerse. Empezando porque, probablemente, y de hacerlo terminaría incinerando la oficina por completo también. Y a sus subordinados con ésta. Y esa era la primera razón de una interminable lista que continuaba dejándolo a él mal parado, y posiblemente como un idiota también, dependiendo el punto de vista. Suspirando, ojeó el teléfono y continuó leyendo el papel que tenía delante suyo. Tenía una cita, encima de eso; y llegaría tarde si no se apresuraba a terminar su trabajo. Sin mencionar que no le agradaba dejar a una mujer esperando, mucho menos en una cita, y mucho menos tenía intenciones de hacerlo por motivos de papeleo.

Pero realmente necesitaba despejar algo de trabajo de su escritorio. A aquellas alturas ni siquiera podía encontrar sus artículos de oficina bajo todo el desorden y el que sus tres subordinados estuvieran igual de atrasados con sus propias obligaciones no hacía el panorama mejor. En absoluto. De hecho parecía un mar de hojas de papel y Havoc aún estaba intentando organizar los papeles que habían caído al suelo, con expresión de tedio en el rostro. Finalmente, hartándose, se puso de pie y anunció que saldría a fumar un cigarrillo. Mustang lo permitió, dado que dudaba que Havoc fuera a serle de utilidad alguna si todo lo que pensaba era en fumar un cigarrillo. A Roy mismo le vendría bien un vaso de Whisky, pero evidentemente estaba descartado hasta que abandonara la oficina. Y tenía que recordarse que tenía una cita o de lo contrario ni siquiera comenzaría a trabajar.

Bufando, retomó sus obligaciones burocráticas sin disimular su disgusto por éstas. No era un secreto, de todas formas, que odiaba el papeleo y su teniente primera se aseguraba de recordárselo seguido cuando él ocasionalmente decidía holgazanear en la oficina. Lo cual era seguido, debía admitir, y si lo pensaba detenidamente no podía decir que ayudara demasiado a su asistente tampoco. No con su cuestionable ética de trabajo de oficina, como Havoc solía llamarla, para su disgusto. Pero Hawkeye rara vez se quejaba realmente, aún con todas las trabas que él mismo le ponía a la hora de realizar su trabajo. Seguro, le reprochaba su falta de motivación y lo instaba a continuar hasta terminarlo todo en fecha y forma pero jamás había abandonado la oficina realmente enfadada con él y eso le hacía estar agradecido por la eterna paciencia de su subordinada. No era fácil lidiar con él, lo admitía, pero su teniente primera parecía aceptar el hecho perfectamente e inclusive lo hacía con calma y esmero. Cada tarea, la realizaba con esmero. Inclusive cubrir su espalda. _Especialmente_, cubrir su espalda.

—No muera, por favor—le había dicho antes de cortar el teléfono. Y no lo había dicho, no realmente, pero Roy estaba seguro que había querido añadir: _no en mi ausencia. _

Y aún cuando él le había asegurado que no lo haría —Claro que no —sabía que aquello difícilmente fuera a servirle de consuelo a Hawkeye. Dado que sabía que ella probablemente odiaba no ser capaz de estar allí para proteger su espalda, en caso de él necesitarlo, como había prometido. Roy, por su parte, dudaba que algo fuera a sucederle por dos o tres días más de ausencia de su guardaespaldas. Esos días se habían convertido en una semana ya. Una semana entera.

Riza rara vez se enfermaba tanto por otra parte. De hecho, recordaba la única vez en que la había visto enferma estando él en su casa, bajo la tutela de su padre, y recordaba perfectamente que no había durado demasiado tampoco. Había sido en invierno, u otoño posiblemente, y había sido un día terriblemente frío. La salamandra no funcionaba, evidentemente. Las cosas difícilmente funcionaban en la casa destartalada y empobrecida de los Hawkeye pero Riza no parecía preocuparse por cosas como esas, o no tenía tiempo para hacerlo realmente. Dado que por esas fechas su padre rara vez abandonaba su estudio y era ella quien debía encargarse de mantener las cosas medianamente funcionando y en pie. La casa habitable, y la comida todos los mediodías y las noches. Comida que su maestro ingería en su habitación o estudio mientras continuaba trabajando en su investigación, la cual consumía todo su tiempo y atención.

Él la había estado observando por unos instantes por encima de su libro de alquimia mientras Riza lavaba los platos e intentaba mantener los hombros rectos y la espalda erguida y disimular que estaba temblando ligeramente. Finalmente, había decidido señalar lo obvio, aún cuando ellos rara vez hablaban o interactuaban más allá de breves conversaciones casuales en espacios comunes —Estás enferma.

Pero Riza simplemente había continuado con lo suyo. Replicando brevemente y con cierta sequedad característica de ella —Estoy perfectamente.

—Temblar difícilmente es "perfectamente" —había insistido, cerrando el libro. Aún entonces, Riza tenía la tendencia de evitar que los demás se preocuparan por ella. Su padre no lo hacía, de todas formas, ¿por qué debía hacerlo su discípulo? Además, no era más que un simple resfriado. Se pasaría si lo dejaba ser.

—Es sólo un resfriado, Mustang-san —había afirmado, seria.

—Deberías decirle a tu padre.

Y ella sólo había negado con la cabeza, calmamente. Sus ojos caoba fijándose en él por un breve segundo. El discípulo de su padre se preocupaba demasiado, había deducido, por ella y su padre y su situación económica general y todo aquello que considerara digno de su atención y Riza pensaba seriamente que algún día ese rasgo terminaría poniéndolo en peligro. No podía posiblemente aspirar a proteger a todos aquellos que se cruzaran en su camino, ¿o si? —Mi padre... su mirada está absorbida por su búsqueda...

—Estoy seguro... —había comenzado él. Pero ella sólo había vuelto a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza, con una sonrisa suave y calma.

—No, está bien. Aprecio su preocupación, Mustang-san... pero no es nada realmente... —y tras decir esto se había marchado. Manteniendo las formas y forzándose a no mostrarse decaída por la enfermedad. Y había estado en lo cierto, después de todo. Dos días después todo rastro, signo o síntoma de la gripe había desaparecido. Sin embargo, no había podido dejar de observarla a partir de entonces. Preguntándose si siempre sería así de circunspecta alrededor de las personas o sólo él. Pero no la había visto interactuar con nadie más, salvo él (escuetamente) y su padre, y dificultosamente podría arribar a una conclusión con lo poco que tenía. Sin mencionar que no tenía razones para ser abierta con él, de todas maneras, dado que sólo llevaba allí unos meses. Pocos, pero los suficientes para colegir que Riza Hawkeye difícilmente reía o sonreía (de hecho aquella bien podría haber sido la primer sonrisa que había vislumbrado de ella, y ese sutil gesto difícilmente contaba) y que siempre actuaba seria y metódica.

Así como siempre lucía prolija, con su corto cabello dorado, y expresión adulta y no había podido preguntarse qué pasaría si la besaba. Si la compostura se desmoronaría y podría hacerla sonrojarse siquiera, quitarle esa expresión controlada del rostro. No lo había llevado a cabo, por supuesto. Hubiera sido inapropiado dada la naturaleza de su relación con su padre y dada la escasa relación que mantenía con ella pero la ocurrencia no lo había abandonado por semanas. Meses inclusive. Y a veces se preguntaba si hubiera logrado alguna reacción de ella de haberla besado entonces, pero trataba de no pensar demasiado al respecto. No obtendría una respuesta de todas formas.

Alzando el teléfono finalmente, marcó el teléfono de ella haciendo girar el disco con su dedo índice. Una y otra vez, hasta que comenzó a sonar. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que finalmente Riza atendió. Su voz neutral —¿Hola?

Sonrió —¡Hablo desde la florería, muchas gracias por su pedido!

Riza al otro lado exhaló, su voz ligeramente impaciente —¿Qué sucede, general?

Sosteniendo el auricular, se relajó. Parecía bien —Ah... Nada, lo siento. Sólo quería ver cómo se encontraba, teniente.

Sin embargo, hubo una pausa de parte de ella. Una breve pero significativamente profunda que pudo percibir. Tal y como había sucedido la vez con Pride, cuando la había telefoneado para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, dado que se había convertido en la asistente del Fuhrer. Y tal y como esa vez, había podido sentirlo. El peso de algo... algo en ella. Después de todo, podía leerla como podía hacerlo ella con él. Era inevitable, suponía, llevaban juntos demasiado tiempo como para no ser capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

Riza pareció responder rápidamente. Su voz controlada —No, no es nada.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿De veras?

—Si. No es nada. Me encuentro perfectamente —aseguró, circunspecta. Pero su voz sonaba _demasiado _calma, _demasiado _colecta, incluso para Hawkeye. Definitivamente algo no iba bien. Aquella vez no lo había ido, y tenía razones para creer que ésta vez tampoco estaba todo "perfectamente", aún cuando ella misma lo afirmara. Sonaba tensa, ligeramente tensa—. Pronto regresaré a la oficina, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse, general.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, teniente. Evidentemente ¿De verdad no sucede nada?

Otra pausa, hueca, profunda, como un gran vacío —No, estoy perfectamente, general. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para llamarme. Buenas noches.

—Tenien-

—Adiós —y, sin decir más, cortó. Roy, por un instante, permaneció observando el auricular en silencio. El pulso del teléfono oyéndose a través de éste y nada más. Su expresión seria. Finalmente, y completamente resignado a obtener nada más, colgó el teléfono. Lentamente. Sus ojos negros aún clavados en el objeto.

Havoc lo observó desconcertado —Uh... ¿Sucede algo Jefe?

Roy negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto y sacando su reloj de plata del bolsillo para abrirlo con su pulgar y observar las manecillas. Su mirada azabache tomando nota de la hora. _6:30 PM_. Pensó. Faltaba una hora más para el término de su jornada laboral y su cita no empezaba hasta las _8 PM_, por lo que si abandonaba la oficina ahora tendría tiempo para pasar un instante por el apartamento de su teniente primera y confirmar efectivamente que todo estuviera en orden con ella y su salud antes de encontrarse con su cita. Si, perfectamente podía hacerlo sin dejarla esperando. Y de esa forma podría despejar su cabeza de preocupaciones para la cita.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta el perchero con paso determinado, sus dedos enroscándose alrededor del abrigo negro colgado, y lo descolgó con calma, comenzando a ponérselo ante las miradas de sus subordinados —Aún falta una hora, general —señaló Breda.

Roy asintió, acomodándose el cuello del abrigo prolijamente —Estoy al tanto, teniente segundo. Hay algo que debo hacer. Me retiraré antes por hoy.

Havoc puso los ojos en blanco. Su superior seguramente se estaba escapando a una cita como generalmente hacía, de todas formas. Y no era la primera vez que se marchaba una hora antes tampoco. A veces alegaba tener que reunir información en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad para poder escabullirse antes del trabajo, lo cual no era una sorpresa. Salvo que Hawkeye ya no le creía, y lo escoltaba cuando podía para asegurarse que regresara (en vez de retozar por la ciudad cortejando mujeres) y terminara de realizar todo su trabajo correctamente. En tiempo y forma. A veces alegaba otras cosas... —¿Cita, jefe?

El moreno se encogió de hombros —Algo así —de esa forma obviaría tener que responder preguntas. Y si resultaba que no era nada al final, habría preocupado a sus subordinados en vano, distrayéndolos además de su trabajo—. Buenas noches.

Y sin aguardar respuesta alguna de los tres se marchó, caminando con paso constante por los pasillos del cuartel de Central y hacia la entrada de éste. Deteniéndose, ocasionalmente, a saludar correctamente a algún que otro superior con que se topara en el camino. Después de todo, tenía que mantener una buena imagen y dar una buena impresión a aquellos que estaban por encima de él, especialmente si aspiraba a la cima. Por lo que no podía ser quisquilloso al respecto.

Cerrándose el abrigo firmemente contra el cuerpo, salió al frío aire nocturno. Su respiración convirtiéndose en una densa bruma vaporosa al instante de abandonar sus labios. En otra época del año, en primavera quizá o verano, aún habría luz diurna. Sin embargo, en invierno ésta difícilmente duraba pasadas las seis y pico de la tarde y la ciudad se sumía inmediatamente en la oscuridad de la noche, salvo por las cálidas luces provenientes de los apartamentos y casas y las anaranjadas luces de las farolas a lo largo de la acera. Iluminando aquí y allá como pequeñas luciérnagas perfectamente formadas en el aire y trazando sombras alargadas a lo largo de toda la vereda. Era un panorama agradable, pero permanecer demasiado en el frío empezaba a calarle los huesos y era realmente una fortuna que llevara guantes o de lo contrario no podría siquiera sentir sus manos. No le sorprendía, por otra parte, que su teniente primera se hubiera enfermado. No con el clima que había en Ciudad del Este en aquella época del año. Y no quería siquiera pensar cómo estaría Falman en el Norte, en aquel preciso momento. Pero esa era una elección que el mismo suboficial había realizado por su cuenta.

Soplando aliento caliente sobre sus manos forradas de blanco, mientras frotaba las palmas de la una contra la otra, caminó hasta su auto negro aparcado a unos metros de la entrada del cuartel. Pasaría por su apartamento un instante, para cambiarse del uniforme a un atuendo más casual y luego pasaría unos minutos por lo de su teniente primera para verificar que todo estuviera bien con ella y luego se marcharía a su cita. El plan era sencillo, y tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer ambas paradas antes de pasar a buscar a Anna y conducir hacia una agradable velada. Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió el auto y se deslizó al interior del asiento del conductor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y agradeciendo la súbita calidez del interior del vehículo. Introduciendo la llave en el arranque, la torció y puso el motor en marcha. En cuestión de segundos estaba conduciendo por una de las principales calles de la Ciudad del Este y hacia su casa, la cual se encontraba relativamente próxima al cuartel, aunque en la dirección opuesta del apartamento de su teniente primera, el cual se encontraba aún más próximo al edificio de la milicia pero en una dirección completamente distinta.

Aparcando junto a la acera, apagó el motor, retiró las llaves y descendió del vehículo. Cerrándolo al salir y caminando con paso apresurado hacia la entrada. Haciendo un mero gesto afirmativo y educado con la cabeza al portero del edificio, antes de atravesar el corredor y dirigirse a la entrada correspondiente a su apartamento. Encendió la luz, cerró la puerta con su pie y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, la cual también permanecía en la penumbra. Suspiró, y deslizó hacia arriba el interruptor con su dedo índice, la luz mortecina derramándose uniformemente sobre la cama de dos plazas, el ropero y dos mesas de noche.

No era demasiado, y suponía que con su sueldo podría ser más ostentoso si lo deseaba pero realmente –y aunque generalmente actuara de forma pomposa- las cuestiones de esa naturaleza lo tenían sin cuidado. Tenía todas las comodidades necesarias para su agrado, y para la satisfacción de sus necesidades, y de todas formas vivía solo así que más espacio no tenía demasiado sentido. Igualmente, se trataba de un apartamento espacioso para una sola persona. Y Roy estaba complacido con su ambiente de descanso cuando no estaba trabajando, así que no veía motivos para derrochar su salario en cosas como esas cuando prefería costearse un estilo de vida relajado fuera del trabajo y apartamento.

Sacando un pantalón negro de vestir, unos zapatos de igual color perfectamente lustrados, una camisa blanca y un chaleco verde musgo, los dejó despreocupadamente sobre la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse las camisa botón a botón. Para luego arrojarla desordenadamente una vez más sobre el edredón negro mientras tomaba la camisa limpia y planchada y comenzaba a abotonarla de abajo hacia arriba. Acomodándose el cuello, se colocó el chaleco, lo abotonó también y terminó de reemplazar su uniforme por el resto de las prendas. Colocándose el segundo zapato, sentado sobre el amplio colchón mullido, se puso de pie y se deslizó el abrigo negro una vez más, tomando una bufanda color crema y colgándosela sobre los hombros cuando ya iba de salida.

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento tras de sí, con llave, y abandonó rápidamente el lugar en dirección a su auto. Sus dedos, nuevamente cubiertos por un par de guantes blancos, se removían en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo jugando con las llaves del vehículo, haciéndolas tintinear, y girar contra el forro negro y sedoso que recubría el interior del bolsillo. Haciéndolas resbalar, casi de forma ligeramente nerviosa. No lo negaría, se sentía algo intranquilo. La voz de su teniente claramente había sonado algo estrangulada, a duras penas perceptible, a duras penas allí pero él la conocía desde hacía demasiado como para ignorar el hecho de que algo no estaba del todo bien con ella. Quizá él hubiera sacado las cosas de proporción, y admitía que en ocasiones solía hacerlo en lo concerniente al bienestar de sus subordinados, y especialmente al de ella, pero no podría disfrutar de su cita hasta que confirmara con sus propios ojos (ahora que podía hacerlo nuevamente) que Hawkeye estaba en perfectas condiciones, como había afirmado, y hubiera acallado así su conciencia.

Mientras tanto, el débil nudo en el estómago persistía. La situación le recordaba demasiado a la vez con Pride, cuando la había llamado tras ser asignada como asistente del Fuhrer, y la preocupación de que el homúnculo recordara súbitamente su vida pasada y regresara no lo abandonaba tampoco. Pero Grumman había afirmado que tal cosa no había pasado aún, y él creía en el juicio del hombre que había ayudado a colocar en la cima hasta que él pudiera llegar allí por su cuenta, así como también confiaba en el seguimiento que había hecho del único homúnculo sobreviviente durante todos aquellos años. No obstante, no descartaba nada.

Deteniendo el auto, apagó el motor frente al edificio en que vivía ella y observó la fachada de cemento por un instante. Tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Sus manos ambas en los bolsillos, para protegerse del frío, el cual azotaba cruelmente contra la piel expuesta de su rostro.

Tiritando ligeramente, ingresó al edificio y se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de ella, tomándose un instante para recuperar algo de su temperatura corporal previo a tocar la puerta. Una, dos veces. Y luego aguardó, oyendo al perro de su subordinada olfatear curiosamente bajo la rendija de la puerta. Un par de pasos humanos y familiares resonando segundos después.

Inhaló profundamente, manos en los bolsillos. Y contó los segundos. La puerta se abrió.

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

2/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometí, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero les guste. Y sinceramente, me siento feliz. Admito que no esperaba una bienvenida tan cálida, considerando que me demoré tanto y todo eso y probablemente no la merecía tampoco... Pero me alegra mucho saber que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo, o al menos dándole una oportunidad, a esta historia. **Gracias, a todos los lectores**, por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic y aún más a quienes se tomaron el tiempo extra y la molestia de dejarme un review. **Gracias**. A: **HoneyHawkeye **(¡gracias y espero te guste!), **Sangito** (es cierto, los primeros dos o tres capítulos son algo confusos pero prometo que pronto tomará forma y espero que te mejores también, ya es bastante horrible estar enferma y más tener que lidiar con un jefe así ^-^), (¡gracias! Y espero te guste también. En cuanto al review, no te preocupes. Tu opinión como está me ayuda y me anima mucho), **fandita-eromena **(no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar un review, realmente me alegra que hayas dejado uno en esta, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Espero que la historia anterior te haya gustado y espero que esta sea de tu agrado también),** Lucia991 **(ya sabes que no me importa si el review es cortito... sólo acordate que no duermo de noche (¡muajaja!) No, mentira. Gracias hermanita), **Alexandra-Ayanami **(¡Gracias!. Si... se me fue un poco la mano con los capítulos, espero que te guste) y **kaoru-sakura** (No te preocupes, Roy tiene sus momentos en que puede derrotar a Riza. Y es cierto, tanta terquedad no puede ser buena =) Gracias, y espero la historia te agrade). **Gracias a todos**. Espero este capítulo les guste también... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>


	3. Hoja médica

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, ninguno. **

3/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Por mi parte, debo a admitir que feliz. Me alegra que hasta el momento, al menos, les esté interesando. Y espero no decepcionarlos. Y para ser breve, porque tenía intenciones de subirlo un poco más temprano y me quedé dormida =S, voy a pasar a los agradecimientos. ¡**Gracias**, a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia! Y, más aún, a esas personas que se toman ese tiempo extra para hacerme llegar su opinión. Me anima a seguir escribiendo y a mejor (olo cual espero estar haciendo) ¡Asi que **mil mil gracias**! Especialmente a:  **HoneyHawkeye**,** Sangito**, **Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **Lucia991**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **kaoru-sakura**, **Mrs. Darcy95**,** inowe** (me alegro mucho que te atraiga y tenerte por aquí otra vez, ¡gracias!), **HaruD' Elric** (espero no preocuparte demasiado y no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar un review en Elección, espero que te haya gustado) y **Sunako Jigoku** (No, gracias a ti por leer mi historia y hacerme saber lo que piensas, espero la historia sea de tu agrado). Saber de ustedes y leer sus reviews me hace muy feliz. En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste también ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>III<p>

"Hoja médica"

* * *

><p>Se encontraba sentada a los pies de su amplia cama, inmóvil. Inclinada ligeramente hacia delante y con expresión vacante. Sus hombros encorvados a duras penas hacia adelante y tensos. En completo silencio. Sus ojos caoba fijos en algún punto de la alfombra de su habitación, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Como si realmente importara. Al menos, hasta que un agudo sonido, como el de una campanilla, resonó en la cocina seguido de un ladrido fuerte y conciso. Y luego otro timbre y otro ladrido, haciéndola sobresaltarse y salir temporalmente de su actual estado de estupor y entumecimiento. Parpadeando un segundo, se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación en dirección al ruidoso teléfono, el cual observó también por unos segundos. Tensa. Su boca fina en una firme línea. Hayate, a su lado, la observaba y lloriqueaba moviendo la cola débilmente.<p>

Extendiendo la mano con vacilación, tomó el auricular y lo acercó a su oído. Una respiración constante al otro lado de la línea —¿Hola? —dijo, reduciendo su voz a un tono neutral.

Una voz forzada e innaturalmente aguda respondió al otro lado del teléfono —¡Hablo desde la florería, muchas gracias por su pedido!

Riza soltó el aire de una bocanada completa, ligeramente irritada por la conducta infantil de su superior. Generalmente no le importaría, pero en ese instante era poco con lo que realmente podía lidiar. De hecho, sentía su propia mente (habitualmente clara) nebulosa y turbia, como si no pudiera separar las cosas adecuadamente —¿Qué sucede, general?

La voz del hombre sonó súbitamente normal, y algo más relajada —Ah... Nada, lo siento. Sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba, teniente.

Su cuerpo se tornó tieso. Sus dedos cerrándose sólidamente alrededor del auricular hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se tornaron completamente blancos. Su mente también se puso en blanco, por un segundo, y luego pareció volver a funcionar lo suficientemente coherente para responder. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él percibió su pausa ahogada y dijo —¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo? —preocupación patente en su voz.

Ésta vez, no permitió que otro agujero se abriera en su discurso. Su voz perfectamente controlada —No, no es nada —sin embargo, sintió como si una piedra cayera al fondo de su estómago. Lo ignoró. No podía permitirse pensar demasiado. No en ese momento. No con él al otro lado de la línea.

Pero él percibió lo contrario de su afirmación —¿De veras?

Aún así, se mantuvo firme a su declaración —Si. No es nada. Me encuentro perfectamente —aseguró, circunspecta. Sus ojos fijándose en Hayate por un instante—. Pronto regresaré a la oficina, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse, general.

Sin embargo, su superior podía ser insistente cuando lo creía necesario. Y Riza desearía que no fuera realmente tan perceptivo a veces en relación a ella, pero ambos lo eran, desde hacía años. Él era capaz de leer sus tonos y silencios y expresiones así como ella tenía memorizados cada movimiento de los músculos de su rostro, cada tic y gesto y expresión y el significado detrás de todos éstos —No es eso lo que me preocupa, teniente. Evidentemente ¿De verdad no sucede nada?

Otra pausa, porque simplemente no podía obligarse a sí misma a responder inmediatamente por riesgo a dejar escapar demasiado en su tono —No, estoy perfectamente, general. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para llamarme. Buenas noches.

—Tenien-

Se apresuró a despedirse —Adiós —y, sin decir más, cortó. Su mano dejando suavemente el auricular sobre el teléfono. Sus ojos permaneciendo unos instantes más sobre el objeto, aguardando que volviera a sonar... pero no lo hizo. Inhalando profundamente, apoyó su espalda contra la pared del corto pasillo de entrada –junto a la puerta que daba a su habitación- y se deslizó por ésta hacia abajo, y hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Sus codos apoyados sobre sus muslos y sus manos, palma con palma –dedos entrelazados-, presionadas firmemente contra su frente, pulgares extendidos contra la piel, sosteniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

Cerró los ojos firmemente, ignorando la presencia de su Shiba Inu a su lado observándola con sus pequeños ojos negros cargados de preocupación. Sus párpados temblando ligeramente, así como sus cejas, a causa de la presión que estaba ejerciendo para mantenerlos cerrados. Todo su cuerpo atiesado, cada nervio de su complexión completamente tensado. Una fría gota de sudor corriendo por el lado de su rostro. Alzando parcialmente sus párpados, observó con expresión pesarosa el espacio delante de ella. Sus rodillas, y Hayate asomado junto a éstas con la cabeza ladeada. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó por segunda vez en la noche –lo cual no era usual en ella- al oír un golpe en la puerta. Su cabeza se alzó súbitamente, sus ojos fijos en la entrada de su apartamento. Aún desde su posición, y con la luz del pasillo encendida, pudo distinguir la sombra correspondiente a un par de pies al otro lado. Hayate, curioso, trotó y olfateó por la rendija.

Poniéndose de pie, lo siguió. Tomando el pomo como si fuera a quemarle mientras lo hacía girar con excesiva lentitud y cuidado. Sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente al ver de quien se trataba, los músculos de sus hombros endureciéndose súbitamente —¡G-General! —¿cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, sentada en el suelo, inmóvil?

Roy examinó a su subordinada con una ojeada, su expresión seria —Buenas noches, teniente —como habitualmente hacía fuera del trabajo, su teniente primera se encontraba vestida de civil. Con una falda tubo negra hasta debajo de las rodillas, una camisa blanca sobre una remera ajustada color negra y unas botas de igual color de taco ancho y bajo.

Riza asintió, recordándose a sí misma de su rango y posición. Envarándose, llevó su mano a su frente —Buenas noches, general de brigada.

Él negó con la cabeza, su expresión suavizándose a duras penas —Sabes que no hay necesidad de eso, no estamos de servicio —mirando brevemente a ambos lados del corredor antes de ingresar al apartamento de ella, esperando algún comentario ácido y sarcástico de parte de su teniente sobre libertades tomadas de parte de él que no le correspondían pero éste nunca llegó. De reojo, la observó cerrar la puerta con calma. Sus ojos negros clavándose en la nuca de ella.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con caución, notando la excesiva rectitud en los hombros de ella. Aún en los días más estresantes de la oficina, en el cuartel general, rara vez la había visto tan tiesa. Sus facciones inclusive manifestaban una tirantez mayor a la normal, aún luciendo estricta.

Riza caminó hacia la cocina, con él siguiéndole los pasos —Perfectamente, general. No era necesario que viniera.

Dándole la espalda, se detuvo frente a la cocina y tomando la tetera colocó algo de agua sobre la hornalla para prepararle un té a su superior y uno a ella. Roy se dejó caer en una de las sillas, aún observándola en silencio por unos minutos, mientras Riza preparaba diestramente las hierbas para el té y el colador, así como dos pocillos sobre dos pequeños platos.

—Si mal no recuerda, teniente. Mi deber es proteger a aquellos que se encuentran debajo mío. Mis subordinados.

Riza suspiró y continuó de espaldas a él. El sonido del tintineo de la porcelana alcanzando los oídos del moreno —Estaré bien, general —aseguró—. Sólo necesitaba unos días. Como puede ver, ya me encuentro mejor.

Roy enarcó una ceja —Te ves terriblemente animada —ironizó, serio, cruzándose de brazos. Riza lo observó de reojo para luego volverse una vez más hacia la encimera—. ¿Pasó algo?

Ella cerró los ojos con calma —Nada —en ese momento la tetera comenzó a pitar. Abriéndolos nuevamente, apagó la hornalla y tomó la tetera por la asidera, vertiendo el agua en ambas tazas pero filtrándola de las hojas de té a través del pequeño colador. Volteándose, dejó una frente a su superior y otra frente a la otra silla vacía—. Lo lamento, señor. Sólo tengo té. El café se me acabó.

Pero él sólo negó con la cabeza y aceptó la taza —No se preocupe, teniente. El té está bien. De todas formas, no puedo quedarme demasiado.

Riza asintió, asiendo la taza y llevándola a sus labios. Un sorbo del líquido caliente descendiendo por su garganta —¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?

Roy también dio un sorbo al suyo y depositó con calma el pocillo sobre el plato con un suave golpecito —¿Cómo crees? Mi mejor asistente ha estado ausente y el papeleo se ha acumulado. Sin mencionar que el resto de mis subordinados parecen ciegos en la neblina manejando el papeleo por su cuenta.

Ella torció el gesto —Apreciaría que no bromee de esa forma, señor. No es gracioso.

El semblante de Roy se suavizó —Lo lamento. Prometo no utilizar referencias de ceguera a futuro, teniente.

Por primera vez en la noche, ella sonrió ligeramente más tranquila, cerrando los ojos con calma. Aunque su expresión lucía algo vacante —Muchas gracias, general.

—La oficina ha sido un desastre sin ti —confesó—. Creo que Havoc perdió el %70 de su papeleo, y el resto se traspapeló.

Hawkeye dio otro sorbo a su té —No lo dudo. El teniente segundo Havoc no es particularmente organizado.

—Breda y Fuery no son mejores—afirmó, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Debe ser contagioso. O lo habrán aprendido de su superior, señor —replicó, con expresión distraída observando el humeante líquido negro en el interior de la taza, en un intento de humor.

Pero el comentario carecía del tono ácido que generalmente solía conferir cuando profería algo de esa naturaleza. Aún así, continuó la conversación con su teniente de forma casual, ignorando el hecho —Me ofende, teniente. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de realizar mi papeleo en tiempo y forma, si lo deseo.

Ella alzó sus ojos caoba a él —¿Entonces habitualmente simplemente no lo desea, general?

Roy torció el gesto —Eso... no fue lo que dije, teniente.

Riza sonrió con calma por segunda vez —Eso fue lo que oí, señor —sus labios presionándose suavemente contra el filo de la taza de porcelana. Los ojos negros de él fijos en el pequeño y cotidiano gesto y en la forma en que su boca se enroscaba en el borde del pocillo.

Aclarándose la garganta, continuó —Mi problema es que necesito de mi valiosa asistente para organizarme, teniente. Eso es todo.

—Halagarme no lo hará lucir mejor, general. Pero fue un buen intento —concedió, sagazmente.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Puedo hacerlo mejor —aseguró, tomando un sorbo de su propio té.

—No lo dudo, señor. Pero espero que se refiera al papeleo.

—¿Y si me refiero a mi capacidad de halagar, teniente? —continuó sonriendo.

Riza observó su taza de té por un instante, ambas manos rodeando el pocillo —Tampoco dudo de su elocuencia, general. Sin embargo, no funcionará. No conmigo.

Él pareció complacido aún a pesar de su respuesta —Ah... eso temí. Estricta como siempre, ¿no es así Hawkeye?

Se tensó por un instante —Sólo porque de lo contrario no haría nada de su trabajo, general.

Y Roy soltó un suspiro tendido. Parecía la misma Hawkeye de siempre, afilada y ácida y racional y sin embargo no parecía estar allí en absoluto. Su expresión era vacante, y sus ojos pasaban más tiempo en su taza de té que en él y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría evitando su mirada deliberadamente. Porque aún cuando estaban conversando de forma casual, y aún cuando estaba haciendo uso de su habitual humor, no parecía realmente comprometida con lo que decía. En absoluto.

De hecho parecía estar en otro lado, pensando en otra cosa completamente distinta. Podía verlo, inferirlo con solo mirarla, su expresión, la forma en que sus hombros permanecían rectos pero ligeramente caídos. La forma en que sus largos y delicados dedos se curvaban alrededor de la taza. Y cómo ésta temblaba ligeramente, de forma casi imperceptible. _Espera un momento._ Las manos de Hawkeye no temblaban, no sosteniendo un arma contra la cabeza de alguien y no lo hacían aún con el conocimiento de que arrebataría otra vida más. De hecho, la única vez que él le había visto temblar las manos había sido cuando él le había dicho que le disparara si pensaba hacerlo, cuando ella le había pedido que no fuera a donde no pudiera seguirlo. Aquella vez, _con Envy_. Pensó. Si, sólo esa vez la había visto vacilar y sólo entonces sus manos habían temblado –vacilado- sosteniente un arma. Por esa razón, la idea de que las manos le temblaran sin razón aparente resultaba inconcebible para Roy.

—¿Qué dijo el doctor, teniente?

La taza se resbaló de su mano y un poco de té se vertió sobre la mesa. Poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la alacena para tomar un trapo y comenzar a secar la mancha derramada —Lo lamento, general —su expresión neutral, completamente cerrada a él para interpretación. Sus ojos clavados en su mano dibujando círculos sobre la mesa, limpiando el desastre que el té había provocado.

Roy negó con la cabeza —¿Estás bien de salud?

Riza continuó ocupándose del derrame y tomando su propia taza y la llevó al lavabo. Donde se dispuso a lavarla. Nuevamente, de espaldas a él —Así es, señor.

—Fue a ver a un doctor, ¿cierto, teniente? —la cuestionó finalmente dudoso.

Hawkeye asintió —Si, señor.

—¿Qué dijo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, fregando la taza con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Hayate observó a su ama sentado a su lado, cabeza ladeada, y soltando un que otro pequeño sollozo —Nada relevante, general. Meros tecnicismos irrelevantes. Podré regresar el lunes a la oficina. Lamento que mi ausencia se haya tornado en un inconveniente.

Roy tomó su taza y se puso de pie, dejándola junto a la mano de ella sobre la encimera y colocando una mano en su hombro. Inconscientemente, Riza se sobresaltó y apartó de su toque, sólo para percatarse entonces de lo desmedido de su reacción. Después de todo, se trataba del hombre al que había decidido seguir. El mismo que conocía desde los catorce años y en quien había decidido creer y confiarle los secretos de su espalda. De hecho, la última vez que se había sobresaltado cuando la mano de él había entrado en contacto con ella había sido cuando le había mostrado su espalda desnuda a sus dieciocho años, cuando él había regresado con sus veinte, recién egresado de la academia militar y con deseos de aprender algo más que las bases de la alquimia. Su padre había fallecido entonces, dejándole a ella la carga y la decisión de qué hacer con la investigación que él le había legado. Ella había decidido entregársela a él, a Roy, al discípulo de su padre. Y aún con todo, no se arrepentía de su decisión de haberlo hecho. Incluso tras Ishbal, tras haber visto el alcance de la alquimia de su padre y las atrocidades que era capaz de cometer, incluso entonces, no se había arrepentido.

—Disculpe mi exabrupto, general. No he estado durmiendo bien —se excusó finalmente, soltando un suspiro. Rara vez lo hacía, de todas formas.

No lo dudaba. Su teniente lucía cansada y la piel bajo sus ojos permanecía oscurecida por espesas ojeras negras de días de no dormir adecuadamente. Él lo sabía, él mismo tenía problemas en ocasiones para dormir cuando los recuerdos de Ishbal retornaban a él —¿Prefiere que prolongue su pedido de ausencia, teniente? Porque puedo hacerlo...

Ella negó decidida con la cabeza. Sus ojos firmes clavados en la taza entre sus manos —No, está bien. Preferiría hacer mayor uso de mi tiempo. Por otro lado, aprecio la oferta, general. Pero preferiría volver al trabajo cuanto antes.

El nudo en su estómago se retorció aún más frente a la elección de palabras de ella —¿A qué se refiere con tiempo, teniente? ¿Planea ir a alguna parte?

Ésta vez, quien sintió su estómago retorcerse fue ella. Evidentemente no había deseado que esas palabras escaparan de sus labios. Pero confiaba en el hombre a su lado y en ocasiones tendía a sentirse demasiado cómoda junto a él, _demasiado_, al punto de dejar caer parcialmente sus defensas y perder temporalmente su control sobre sí misma y sus pensamientos. Su racionalidad. Ese era el núcleo del problema. Estaba demasiado familiarizada con él al punto de no tener que decir nada y aún con todo él podría saber perfectamente qué estaba pensando. Era irremediable, considerando el tiempo que llevaban juntos, todo lo que habían debido pasar para llegar a dónde se encontraban, y ambos habían pasado hacía demasiado ya el punto en que necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

—No dije eso, general. Simplemente preferiría regresar a trabajar pronto, si es posible —él iba a decir algo, pero ella lo cortó— ¿No llegará tarde a su cita, señor?

Él parpadeó, tomado ligeramente desprevenido por la deducción de su subordinada —No recuerdo haber dicho nada de una cita, teniente Hawkeye.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, general, resulta evidente. No parece propio de usted olvidarse de sus citas, por otro lado.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —No lo es, teniente. Y no la olvidé. Pero puedo cancelarla si prefiere que me quede... Eso es, si no se siente bien... —añadió. Ella permaneció impasible, pero algo cruzó su rostro por un instante. Una sombra de una expresión. Pero tal y como vino se fue.

—No es necesario, general. Aprecio el ofrecimiento, pero estaré bien por mi cuenta. Además, tengo a Black Hayate para hacerme compañía. Y usted no querrá plantar a su cita —voz y semblante serio, neutro.

Él pareció vacilar un instante, pero finalmente se resignó. Dudaba que lograra hacerla cambiar de parecer, de todas formas. Su teniente primera podía ser terca cuando lo deseaba o lo creía necesario y aparentemente estaba determinada a no aceptar ninguno de sus amables ofrecimientos ni sus preocupaciones. Por lo que se puso de pie y asintió, acomodándose el cuello del abrigo con ambas manos —Bien. Entiendo. La veré el lunes entonces, teniente.

Riza asintió, llevándose una mano a la frente y cediendo la tensión de sus hombros parcialmente —Si, señor —algo que no pasó desapercibido para Roy.

Aún así, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco y se volteó —Teniente, ¿podría usar su baño?

Haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, señaló hacia la puerta de su habitación —Si, general. Queda por allí. Cualquier cosa que necesite, comuníqueme.

—Gracias, teniente. No me demoraré mucho —aseguró, y marchándose en la dirección señalada ingresó a la habitación y atravesándola con pasos calmos ingresó al baño. Deteniéndose, inmediatamente, delante del lavabo y el espejo. Observando su reflejo, exhaló cansinamente. Las mismas ojeras bajo los ojos, la misma expresión de no haber dormido bien que poseía su teniente primera. Quizá se estuviera enfermando también.

Después de todo, se trataba de una época del año en que las enfermedades estaban a la orden del día y no negaría que no había estado ni descansando ni alimentándose correctamente en aquel último tiempo. No por preferencia, sino porque el trabajo se había acumulado en exceso en la oficina y generalmente regresaba demasiado cansado como para cocinarse algo. Por lo que simplemente se iba a dormir directamente –cuando no tenía una cita- y entonces las pesadillas regresaban interrumpiendo su descanso. Era un ciclo, pero afortunadamente éstas últimas, las referentes a Ishbal, se estaban volviendo menos frecuentes. Por otro lado, y para su desgracia, estaban siendo reemplazadas por imágenes de su teniente primera desangrándose delante de sus ojos y delante de los pies de aquel desagradable doctor de lentes y un diente de oro. La imagen no lo dejaba en paz.

Inclinándose sobre el lavabo, giró el grifo de agua fría y aguardó a que ésta corriera por unos instantes. Luego, atrapando algo de agua en sus palmas la arrojó a su rostro. Restregando unos instantes para quitarse del semblante la expresión de cansancio y preocupación que no lo abandonaba. Aunque no confiaba que fuera a lograrlo, por otra parte. No sólo lavándose el rostro con agua fría pero serviría de momento. Suspirando, se giró a un costado para tomar una toalla y se secó con cuidado la cara. Sin embargo, cuando fue a colgarla una vez más en el gancho algo le llamó la atención. No era nada del otro mundo, realmente. Salvo porque su teniente no acostumbraba a ser desordenada y no parecía propio de ella dejar papeles y archivos y demás cosas regados por la casa, menos aún en el baño. Por lo que tomándola entre sus manos, se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto de baño y devolvérsela, pero algo lo detuvo en seco de hacerlo. Sentándose en el retrete, sobre la tapa baja, desdobló la hoja y comenzó a escanearla con su mirada azabache. Su expresión completamente seria.

Era una hoja médica. El nombre de arriba de todo, evidentemente, leía: _Hawkeye Riza. _Bajo el nombre, había una serie de datos ordinarios. Fecha de nacimiento, edad: _32 años_, peso, altura. Y bajo toda la información rutinaria había un informe escrito por el propio médico. La letra era algo confusa, pero luego de esforzarse unos instantes por diferenciar las as de las es y las emes de las enes y eles, logró interpretarlo casi por completo. Continuó leyendo...

Se detuvo en seco.

Su corazón cayó al fondo de su estómago.


	4. Paralizado

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen. **

4/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo correspondiente a hoy, y gracias por la paciencia. Quisiera dejar asentado para el registro que estoy muy feliz, sinceramente no esperaba tan buena recepción, **¡gracias! ¡Mil mil gracias! **A todos los lectores y especialmente a:** HoneyHawkeye**, **Sangito**, **Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **Lucia991**,** Alexandra-Ayanami**, **kaoru-sakura**, **inowe**, **HaruD' Elric**, **Sunako Jigoku**, **Mrs. Darcy95 **(es bueno saber que los primeros capítulos te engancharon y espero que este te guste), **lizzie kinomoto** (no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar un capítulo en los primeros capítulos, me alegre que lo hayas hecho en este, me alegró mucho leerlo),** Noriko X** (¡gracias! Y espero este capítulo te saque las dudas) y **mariana garcia** (me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado mis historias Royai y Elección, ¡de verdad! Y supongo que este capítulo aclarará todo para todos: En cuanto al review, me alegró mucho leerlo. Gracias)**. **_Gracias a todas por haberse tomado ese tiempo y haber hecho ese esfuerzo extra para hacerme llegar sus opiniones, percepciones y lo que piensan de mi historia. Es bueno saber que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo, anima a mejorar y segiur escribiendo. Por eso,_** ¡gracias!** Espero este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>IV<p>

"Paralizado"

* * *

><p>Podía verla de reojo, observándolo con expresión suave, de preocupación. El tipo de mirada que generalmente dedicaba a él y únicamente a él, como cuando le había pedido en el hospital que no se esforzara demasiado por favor, o de lo contrario sus heridas (las que él mismo había cauterizado tras el incidente con Lust) volverían a abrirse y ese era meramente el escenario más favorable. Pero él le había ordenado que le trajera su uniforme, aún a pesar de que ella le había asegurado que aún no debería abandonar la institución, y Riza finamente había aceptado la orden y cumplido eficientemente, aún a pesar de su mejor juicio. De hecho, Hawkeye siempre estaba preocupándose por él y ocupándose de él antes que de sí misma, y ésta no era una situación diferente. No, ésta no era una excepción. Pero era ella quien tendría que estar sentada, un momento –solo un momento para recuperar el aliento- repasando su propio informe médico una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era sobre ella quien recaía el diagnóstico, y sin embargo era él el que se encontraba inmóvil desde hacía veinte minutos sentado en una de las sillas de su cocina. Inclinado hacia delante con los codos sobre sus propias rodillas y las manos unidas palma con palma, extendidas, y tiesas.<p>

Riza suspiró suavemente, observando al hombre sentado frente a ella —General...

Pero él continuaba completamente ausente, intentando enroscar su mente alrededor de algo que parecía imposible de aprehender. Su cuerpo tieso, y cada tendón y nervio de su cuerpo permanecía tirante y recortado contra su propia piel. Los tendones de sus manos, de los dorsos de éstas, perfectamente visibles a los ojos de su teniente primera así como los músculos contraídos de su fibrosa espalda, a través de la camisa. E imaginaba que su expresión sería similar a la que habría tenido cuando Bradley le había informado que Riza Hawkeye sería asignada como su asistente personal a partir del día siguiente. Ojos negros bien abierto y labios entreabiertos y una fría gota de sudor rodando por el lateral de su aniñado y contradictoriamente masculino rostro. Su cabello azabache cayendo sobre su frente y proyectando sombras sobre su semblante. Luciría paralizado. Así se sentía.

Su voz sonó ligeramente ahogada cuando habló, como ajena y distante —Cuánto... —negó con la cabeza suavemente. Simplemente no podía ponerlo en esos términos— Cuán avanzado...

Ella le dedicó una mirada contrita. Y, como _aquella_ vez, con Bradley, Riza Hawkeye había sentido que su presencia, más que una ayuda, estaba resultando una molestia para su superior. Una carga, que solo estaba retrasando su camino a la cima. Su camino a su tan ansiada ambición que, de hecho, había jurado ayudarlo a alcanzar. Y eso no era _esto_. Su presencia, nuevamente, se había tornado en un contratiempo. Se había convertido en una pieza de ajedrez que no podía moverse, una pieza inútil –como Havoc lo había puesto aquella vez. O quizá no aún, pero eventualmente lo haría.

Inhaló con calma —Seis semanas... —pero eso él debía saberlo. No, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Roy asintió precariamente, haciendo cuentas en su cabeza —Cierto —exactamente seis semanas. El diagnóstico final repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza—. ¿Estás completamente segura?

Riza asintió secamente —Positiva.

Mustang volvió a asentir débilmente, aún inmóvil y en la misma posición inclinado hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas —Entonces... —_Hawkeye Riza. Embarazo: Positivo_—. ¿Cómo...?

Ésta vez, ella se sintió ligeramente ofendida por su pregunta —Estoy segura de que no tengo que explicarle cómo funciona, general. Estaba presente, si mal no recuerda.

La vista de él se posó inmediatamente en ella. Como si hubiera recibido una bofetada de su teniente primera, lo cual ni siquiera podía imaginarse sucediendo, no en la realidad (Riza no abofeteaba, después de todo. Una bala parecía más exacto y posible) —Por supuesto que lo sé, Hawkeye. No estaba preguntando eso, sino cómo es posible.

La rubia asintió. Sus ojos cerrados, su postura erguida y de pie junto a él —Lo lamento, señor. No hay nada como 100% efectividad, supongo —replicó más pacientemente. Ella como francotiradora lo sabía perfectamente, dado que aún cuando se realizara un disparo perfecto, directo al blanco, siempre había y habría variantes con las que debía contar como el viento y el terreno y el que el blanco estuviera en movimiento –cosas que no estaban a su alcance para controlar- para tomar en consideración. Como francotiradora, sabía que en realidad un buen tiro era efectuado cuando el margen de imprevisibilidad se reducía al mínimo. Y ella siempre se había dedicado con esmero a reducir dicho porcentaje para poder controlar el tiro y realizarlo con efectividad. Por esa razón, la habían llamado "Ojo de Halcón". Y como en todo en su vida, Riza había sido metódica y cuidadosa y organizada y ordenada. Y se suponía que ese no era el tipo de cosas que le sucedían a las personas como ella. Había reducido el margen al mínimo, ambos se habían ocupado de ello, pero el margen nunca desaparecía, por ínfimo que fuera.

Roy presionó ambas palmas de sus manos contra su rostro, contra sus ojos cerrados, frotándose ambos exhausto. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Cuál debía ser su plan de acción a seguir? Siempre tenía uno, en el pasado siempre –o casi siempre- lo había tenido pero esto definitivamente no había estado ni remotamente en sus planes para el futuro y no podía simplemente improvisar una solución al aire como había logrado en el pasado, en otras situaciones. Se trataba de su futuro, y del de Hawkeye y de... aún no podía siquiera decirlo en su cabeza...

Pero no dudaba de ella y jamás lo haría, la conocía desde hacía dieciocho años, después de todo. Y era la persona a la cual había confiado su vida en sus manos y su espalda a su cuidado por lo que tenía plena confianza en ella. Sin mencionar que sabía que Riza no era del tipo de persona que saltaba a la cama con cualquiera, en parte por sus reservas propias y personalidad y en parte por su deseo de ocultar sus marcas de la espalda, y sabía que si afirmaba que se trataba de él, entonces lo era. Definitivamente lo era. Lo que lo llevaba a lo siguiente, la naturaleza de su relación con ella. De la cual, decir _inusual_, parecía inclusive inexacto. Cuanto menos imaginaba que podría usar la palabra "compleja" para definirla pero aún entonces no parecía del todo correcta.

No importaba, ellos _nunca_ hablaban del tema. Una especie de tabú entre ambos. Y de hecho no habían cruzado ninguna línea –las líneas trazadas por ellos mismos para mantenerse en sus correctos caminos, respecto el uno del otro- hasta el fallecimiento de Hughes. Lo cual había sido un error probablemente, en retrospectiva; pero había estado tan vulnerado por el suceso y llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo que simplemente la había visto allí, observándolo con esa misma preocupación que veía ahora en sus ojos, y la había tomado. Y ella había sido permisiva, Dios sabía por qué, y le había permitido arrastrarla con él hasta ahogarla completamente bajo sus sábanas, bajo él, hasta perder el conocimiento. Se había odiado a la mañana siguiente, por supuesto; especialmente cuando había despertado y no la había sentido a su lado, sólo para percatarse de que se había marchado en medio de la noche cuando él había caído rendido pero no había podido evitar pensar que había sido mejor de esa forma también.

Era un pensamiento egoísta, lo sabía, pero de esa forma ambos podrían pretender que nada había ocurrido y eso era exactamente lo que habían hecho. Fingido, y enterrado el suceso en el pasado porque simplemente mirar hacia delante, hacia la arriba y hacia la cima, era más importante que cualquier efecto secundario de su asociación. De su relación. Y así habían continuado los siguientes meses, sin sobresaltos y retomando él su ambición y ella su determinación de seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno –porque eso era lo que ellos hacían- y las cosas habían empezado a parecer nuevamente normales. _Parecer_, porque él no podía simplemente apartar el suceso tan bien como ella parecía haberlo hecho desde la exacta mañana siguiente. Pero se forzaba a no pensar en ello. En su teniente de esa forma y en todas las razones por las que no debería haberla tocado siquiera en primer lugar. Las leyes de fraternización siendo las primera de la lista, para empezar; y de todas parecía la más insignificante.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su determinación de rectificar sus acciones para con ella, había vuelto a recaer y la situación se había vuelto a repetir toda de nuevo. Y ella lo había consentido esta vez también. Lo cual lo había dejado perplejo pero no se había detenido a pensar en ello al momento cuando la tenía al alcance de su mano. Y la había besado, como había deseado desde siempre, en cada centímetro de piel y en cada trazo de tinta y en cada cicatriz y lo había hecho con completa dedicación y devoción, la misma que le debía a ella por todo lo que Riza había hecho por él, y había esperado que ésta vez ella permaneciera con él hasta el día siguiente. Pero a la mañana siguiente se había ido, probablemente tras recuperar su sensato juicio, y simplemente lo había recibido como si nada en la oficina. Con un asentimiento seco de cabeza y un "Buenos días, coronel" para continuar con su trabajo –sin siquiera alzar la mirada. Aún con todo, la situación se había vuelto a repetir y se había vuelto una especie de costumbre entre ambos. Y a lo largo de los últimos cuatro años.

Ella no hablaba de ello, y él no se había atrevido a mencionarlo y así había permanecido y "funcionando" –si es que la palabra siquiera tenía alguna especie de sentido- hasta ahora, entre ambos. Los mantenía en una pieza, de alguna forma, cuando la carga de ambos se convertía en demasiado y los pecados de sus pasados se tornaban demasiado para soportar y entonces la besaba e intentaba borrar los rastros de Ishbal de su piel, aún sabiendo que la guerra jamás abandonaría su cabeza tal y como ella le había afirmado aquella vez. _Dentro de mi corazón la guerra de Ishbal aún no ha terminado. No, probablemente nunca termine. _Pero estaba bien, siempre que pudiera al menos sostenerla contra él por una noche. Aunque fuera una noche, unas horas, encontraba que era más que suficiente para calmar su necesidad de poseerla. Su necesidad de saberla viva y sentirla latiendo y respirando bajo suyo y llamándolo mientras sostenía literalmente la vida de ella entre sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Pero todo lo que hacía era causarle disgustos y hacerla pasar por dificultades y malos recuerdos que seguía acumulando junto con las cicatrices que había tatuado ya en su cuerpo y aparentemente aún continuaba haciéndolo —Lo siento. Sólo te he causado malos recuerdos —su expresión una de profundo dolor, casi similar a la de aquella vez con Envy.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su expresión firme —No. Te equivocas. Éste es el camino que yo elegí. Yo elegí creer en ti y seguirte... Nadie me obliga a hacerlo. Lo hago por voluntad propia.

Aún así, Roy negó con la cabeza. Había sido egoísta. Siempre se encontraba siendo egoísta respecto a ella, una y otra vez, y no parecía poder evitarlo. Pero eso no era excusa para hacerla pasar por todo lo que había pasado, partiendo desde la guerra de Ishbal hasta la actualidad —Te usé.

Riza no se inmutó, aunque exhaló ligeramente irritada —En ese caso, _general_, fue mutuo. Creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta como para acceder a algo consensuado. Y fue perfectamente consensuado —aseguró. Él la observó un instante y luego hundió su rostro en las anchas palmas de sus manos. Los mechones azabaches que caían de su flequillo escurriéndose entre los dedos como tinta.

Quiso preguntarle por qué, por qué razón creía tan fervientemente en él, por qué lo seguía, por qué lo había hecho hasta la guerra misma, hasta el infierno. Por qué le había dado concesiones para con ella que evidentemente no le habría permitido a nadie más, pero no lo hizo. No pudo. El nudo en su garganta no le permitía siquiera respirar con regularidad y todo lo que podía ver en ese instante, tras sus párpados, eran las quemaduras de la espalda de ella. Las que él había ocasionado en primer lugar. Las escaras, ásperas, secas y oscuras cubriendo la antes tersa piel. Y ,antes de éstas, la piel supurada, corroída por las flamas. Las ampollas burbujeando como lava ardiente sobre lo que una vez había sido una hermosa espalda. Porque lo sabía, de no haberse cruzado la alquimia en su camino, Riza habría tenido una hermosa espalda. De no haberse cruzado él por su camino, sus manos no estarían manchadas de sangre y sus ojos conservarían la inocencia que habrían tenido alguna vez (suponía, porque aún a sus 14 años parecían haberla perdido). Sus ojos jamás se habrían convertido en los de una asesina, para empezar. _¿Cómo es posible? Sus ojos también se han convertido en los de una asesina... _

Exhaló, aún inmóvil. Los tendones de sus hombros tirantes contra su piel, bajo su camisa. Los hombros de éstos contraídos rígidamente bajo la superficie. Finalmente, alzó la vista. Evidentemente no se marcharía de allí ahora, no cuando aún tenía demasiado que solucionar e indudablemente no abandonaría a su teniente primera, tras saber la noticia, para irse a una cita. Roy Mustang podía ser muchas cosas, y muchas tantas otras que eran ciertas y no lo eran, pero conocía sus prioridades perfectamente y dejar a su subordinada en un momento así, por marcharse a una cita, estaba terriblemente jodido, incluso para él. Por lo que observándola aún de pie, derecha y tensa, y observándolo con sus expresivos y amplios ojos caoba, dijo —¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

Riza asintió secamente. Y Roy se puso de pie y se excusó un instante para realizar la llamada. Cancelaría, porque simplemente no podía plantar a una mujer de esa forma. Más aún cuando ésta no tenía nada que ver con sus motivos para no presentarse. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo. Una cortesía. Hawkeye, por otro lado, lo siguió con la mirada por unos segundos, observándolo tomar el auricular y hablar con calma, hasta que algo en su estómago –como un tirón, seguido de una torsión- la forzó a apartar la mirada y apresurarse al baño. Encorvándose, se inclinó sobre el retrete –una mano firmemente en el borde y otra sosteniendo su cabello dorado ahora suelo de su habitual agarre- mientras sentía la convulsión de su garganta en una violenta arcada y el ascender del contenido de su estomago hacia fuera. Jadeando, aguardó una segunda oleada.

La voz familiar de su superior viniendo desde la cocina —¿Hawkeye?

Cerrando los ojos, sintió una segunda convulsión en su tráquea y el resto del contenido fue a parar al agua arremolinándose delante de ella. El sabor a bilis inundándole la boca, mezclado con algo que sabía ligeramente a hierbas. Aún débil, intentó ponerse de pie pero una tercera arcada, súbita y violenta, curvó su cuerpo hacia delante –sobre la apertura del retrete- y la obligó a arrodillarse delante de éste. Aferrando el filo de loza fría con ambas manos, permitió que el resto de su estómago se vaciara completamente, mientras una tercera mano le sostenía el cabello en alto.

Roy, acuclillado a su lado –ahora con una mano en la espalda de Riza y la otra sosteniéndole la larga cabellera-, la observó con expresión de preocupación. Sus ojos negros escaneando la imagen general delante suyo. Su teniente primera, fuerte, firme y determinada, se encontraba arrodillada en un estado indigno y con los ojos vidriosos, jadeando y debilitada. Y él era el responsable de ello, así como lo había sido la última vez que ella había caído de rodillas, resignando su vida, tras haber creído que él había muerto frente a Lust. No lo había admitido, y le había reprochado a ella su conducta por rendirse (con legítima razón), pero Havoc había tenido razón. Si él no se hubiera tomado tanto tiempo en hacer su aparición, si hubiera sido más efectivo, más responsable como su superior, ella no habría tenido que enfrentarse sola al homúnculo. Y Alphonse no tendría que haberla protegido, cuando debería haber sido él en primer lugar, y Havoc no hubiera perdido la capacidad de caminar tampoco.

Riza le dedicó una mirada remordida —Lo lamento —mientras intentaba ponerse en pie por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Roy se apresuró a deslizar un brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella y ayudarla a pararse. Negando calmamente con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, descansa ¿Puedes caminar? —inquirió, permitiéndole usarlo como muleta mientras abandonaban el cuarto de baño dado que ella evidentemente aún se encontraba mareada.

Hawkeye asintió —No tiene que quedarse, general —aseguró, pero él ignoró la observación y continuó ayudándola a caminar de regreso hasta la cocina, donde la escoltó hasta que pudo tomar asiento en una de las dos sillas.

—Tonterías, por supuesto que tengo que, teniente ¿Puedo prepararte una taza de té o algo?

Riza negó suavemente con la cabeza —Creo que eso _era_ el té, general —dedicando una rápida mirada hacia la dirección del baño.

Roy ofreció una sonrisa de comprensión, aunque atenuada dada la situación —Por supuesto.

Resignado, tomó asiento frente a ella. Apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus manos delante de su rostro, bajo su mentón. Tal y como solía hacer en la oficina, cuando estaba sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, intentando enroscar su mente alrededor de algo o pretendiendo organizar su siguiente plan de acción. Su siguiente movimiento, de camino a la cima. Particularmente no se sentía inclinado a discutir nada en aquel instante, dado que aún no había terminado siquiera de aprehender la idea pero no podía simplemente marcharse de allí con nada en las manos —¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en más?

No era que quisiera adosarle la carga a ella, porque no lo hacía. Pero preferiría saber primero la opinión de Riza y su decisión al respecto antes de siquiera opinar. Después de todo, era ella la que padecería el proceso y la que se vería directamente afectada por éste. No él. Y por esa razón no tenía derecho de forzar sus opiniones al respecto, no sin saber antes las de Hawkeye.

Riza bajó la mirada inconscientemente a su regazo, y a su plano vientre de por medio, y suspiró. Una larga y tendida pausa antes de ser capaz de responder calmamente a su pregunta —Lo conservaré —aseguró, seriamente. No era una decisión aleatoria, Riza _nunca_ tomaba decisiones a la ligera y ésta no era la excepción. No, llevaba días pensando en las distintas posibilidades, porque había sido entrenada para ello, pero por más que quisiera considerarlas todas había una que terminaba rechazando inmediatamente. Aún cuando fuera la solución fácil y obvia al problema. Simplemente no podía.

Roy asintió, comprendiendo al instante. _Asesiné muchas personas en mi pasado. Además, yo misma elegí ese camino._ Esa era sangre que no quería en sus manos, que no_ querían _en sus manos. Una carga que no estaba dispuesta a adosar a la ya de por sí pesada carga que debía llevar en sus hombros y que llevaría hasta el final de sus días. Su propia sangre, y la sangre de _él_, era sangre que no Riza Hawkeye no podía tener en sus manos. Aún cuando había admitido estar dispuesta a continuar tomando vidas por el bien de su ambición. Sencillamente le parecía intolerable. Y esperaba que él pudiera entenderlo.

Lo hacía —Entiendo —asintió, solemne—. Entiendo, teniente.

Riza dedicó una calma mirada a su superior, de agradecimiento. Su expresión general más relajada —No es necesario que permanezca aquí, general. Yo podré hacerme cargo por mi cuenta.

Mustang frunció el entrecejo —¿Me está haciendo a un lado, teniente? Porque me rehúso a aceptar algo así.

Negó con la cabeza —Lo lamento, general. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Aún si no fue este el resultado que esperaba... no puedo escapar de la responsabilidad que me corresponde.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, claramente en desacuerdo —Si mal no recuerda, teniente; esto no es algo que se hace de a _uno_.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, general —replicó, igual de mordaz—. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que se atrase en su ambición por esto. Yo prometí empujarlo hacia la cima, y esta es mi decisión de mantenerme firme a mi promesa.

Roy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, pero sus ojos negros emanaban determinación —Es también mi responsabilidad, no esperarás que me quede sentado. Si no hago algo... estaría fallando a mi deber como adulto.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella. Por supuesto, había intuido que él diría algo así. No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo de esa naturaleza de la boca de Roy, de todas formas. _Es posible que el Fuhrer sea un homúnculo. No puedo quedarme aquí sentado. Además... sólo quedaron esos niños en el campo de batalla. Si no hago algo... estaría faltando a mi deber como adulto_ —No. No si es mi decisión, general. Y lo es. Por favor, déjame atrás. No quiero convertirme en una carga. Es tal y como dijo el teniente segundo Havoc, una pieza de ajedrez que no se mueve es completamente inútil.

Los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente y una expresión de impotencia cruzó su rostro. Apretó los dientes mientras sentía una fría gota de sudor correrle por la frente _¿Por qué pones esa mirada? ¡Déjame! ¡Abandóname! ¡No tienes tiempo para andar preocupándote por un subordinado! ¿Acaso no tienes una promesa que cumplir ante el caído general de brigada Hughes? ¡No necesito tu compasión! Deja que me rinda. Te lo ruego _—De ninguna manera podría... —cerró ambas manos en puño.

Pero ella sólo continuó observándolo con expresión calma —Al menos... Al menos si no puedo deshacer esto, al menos quiero evitar convertirme en un obstáculo.

Pero Roy negó con la cabeza —Cásate conmigo —sus ojos del color del carbón cargados con la misma determinación.

Los orbes caoba de Riza se abrieron ligeramente ante la proposición. Sin embargo, recompuso su expresión colecta al instante y exhaló pacientemente —Sin ánimos de ofender, general... no.

—¿No? —repitió completamente dislocado.

Riza negó con calma —No.

Mustang torció el gesto —¿Sabe, teniente? No era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba recibir cuando finalmente le propusiera matrimonio a una mujer. Sin mencionar que hirió mi ego.

Una apenas visible sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella. Su tono de voz paciente —No creo que éste fuera el motivo que esperara tener para hacerlo tampoco, general. Y lamento lo de su ego.

—No lo había descartado —aseguró, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Pero ella continuó con voz pausada, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de su superior —Y déjeme recordarle que está prohibido según las leyes de la milicia.

—No lo olvidé. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que podría hacerse algo al respecto.

—Podrían acusarlo de confraternización, general, si se sabe que es suyo. Sin mencionar que podría poner en riesgo todo por lo que hemos trabajado y su posibilidad de alcanzar la cima.

—¿Espera que desconozca mi responsabilidad en el asunto, teniente? —reformuló, ésta vez serio. Aunque también había ido en serio con su proposición, sólo que aparentemente su teniente primera no lo había tomado de esa forma. No se sorprendía, por otra parte; rara vez había dado la imagen de ir en serio con una mujer, por no decir ninguna vez. Y probablemente lo había propuesto por todas las razones equivocadas. O eso era evidentemente lo que había dado a entender. Por su parte, no estaba seguro qué le había compelido a soltar las dos palabras de esa forma. Salvo que la idea de no tenerla más a su lado, cuidando su espalda, lo había desarmado por completo.

—Sólo espero que continúe haciendo su trabajo, general. Y avanzando hacia la cima. Un bebé... definitivamente no encaja en los planes.

_Un bebé. Un bebé. Un bebé. _Se paralizó. Por supuesto, de eso era de lo que estaban hablando y discutiendo. Sólo que él había deliberadamente omitido la temática (y mencionarlo en su cabeza) y había llenado el vacío con cualquier otra temática más tolerable. Pero estaban hablando de un bebé...

Riza le dedicó una mirada de preocupación, su mano extendiéndose de forma inconsciente hacia él, hasta sus ojos —¿Se encuentra bien, general? Parece algo pálido...

Se pasó una mano por el cabello –haciendo que Riza retrajera la suya-, intentando recomponerse nuevamente. Después de todo, él era EL alquimista de la flama. El héroe de Ishbal. Y se suponía que la guerra, lo que había visto y realizado allí, las vidas que había arrebatado, lo habían preparado para todo —Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones —afirmó. Pero aparentemente la paternidad no contaba entre ese "todo". Menos aún la paternidad súbita y no esperada ni buscada.

—¿Está seguro? Porque no parece...

Pero Roy volvió a negar con la cabeza —Me encuentro perfectamente, teniente.

Hawkeye asintió —Si, señor. Lo lamento.

Exhaló pausadamente —¿Entonces no aceptarás?

Riza observó a su superior y negó suavemente con la cabeza. No podía hacerlo —No, lo siento, general. No puedo hacerlo.

Simplemente no podía arrastrarlo con ella hacia abajo. Estaba cerca, finalmente estaba más cerca de lograr su ansiado objetivo, de alcanzar su sueño y cumplir con éste la promesa que le había hecho al general de brigada Hughes y esto evidentemente retrasaría su ascenso a la cima, sin mencionar que –de saberse- pondría en riesgo la posición de él en la milicia y todo por lo que habían trabajado durante años. Por supuesto, y de saberse, no faltaría quien quisiera aprovechar la situación para desacreditar a su superior y quitarlo de en medio. No eran pocos los que aspiraban a la cima, así como no eran pocos aquellos sin escrúpulos que estarían dispuestos a usar la situación a su favor para quitar a Mustang del camino. Especialmente porque la preferencia de Grumman por Roy era evidente y el anciano Fuhrer no se molestaba siquiera en disimularlo. Hecho que había fastidiado particularmente a Olivier Mira Armstrong también. Y la reina de hielo sería la primera de una larga lista de enemigos dispuestos a derrocarlo ante la menor oportunidad.

—Entiendo —suspiró—. ¿Te retirarás?

Riza negó con la cabeza. Firme. Y sin vacilar —No —por supuesto, había sospechado lo que diría. _No, claro que no. _La sola idea le resultaba absolutamente ridícula. Así como le había resultado ridícula la idea de Havoc retirándose cuando había ocurrido el incidente con su parálisis. E incluso antes de formular la pregunta ya había sabido la respuesta de ella. Era todo lo que conocía, después de todo. La milicia, eso era. El camino que había elegido seguir y no se apartaría de éste hasta cumplir con las razones por las que se había enlistado en primer lugar—. Después de todo, dije que protegería a _esa_ persona hasta que alcanzara su ansiado objetivo. Que sobreviviría, para protegerla... Y eso haré.

—Continuarás en la milicia —no era una pregunta. Aún así, Riza respondió.

—Así es —sonrió con suavidad, bajando calmamente la mirada—. Es como dijiste... Para proteger a quienes son importantes para mi... Al menos, al menos quiero poder hacer eso... Para garantizarles un futuro mejor... a las siguientes generaciones.

Roy miró inconscientemente el abdomen de su teniente. Plano, y firme, tal y como había estado la última vez que lo había besado estando solos ellos dos, en el apartamento de él, entre sábanas enroscadas. Pero ahora todo eso le parecía lejano, así como presentía que no podría volver a sostenerla más de la forma en que lo había hecho en esas noches. Ella no lo permitiría, eso era seguro. Y suponía que él tampoco se atrevería a intentarlo con la situación actual. Aún cuando estuviera deseando hacerlo en ese preciso instante, y lo estuviera deseando _terriblemente_. Pero la idea del embarazo, por otro lado, provocaba el efecto opuesto en él.

La mano de ella cubrió su abdomen al ver que los ojos negros de él seguían fijos allí —Estaré bien, general. Creo que podré ser capaz de arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

—No lo dudo, teniente —replicó ligeramente fastidiado. Ciertamente no había puesto en tela de juicio las habilidades de su teniente ni su capacidad para arreglárselas sola. Siempre lo había hecho, de todas formas. Incluso cuando había vivido con su padre –especialmente cuando había vivido con su padre- y no le sorprendía que Riza fuera una persona tan capaz. Por otra parte, se rehusaba a abandonarla, tal y como se había rehusado a abandonar a Havoc—. Pero no creo que deba hacer esto sola.

—Aprecio la preocupación, general. Sin embargo, yo decidí esto. Lo hago por voluntad propia, nadie me obliga a hacerlo —aseguró. Y tras verlo torcer el gesto, agregó—. Por favor, no ponga esa cara. Estoy embarazaba, no muriendo. Estaré perfectamente.

Roy exhaló resignadamente, las palabras "estoy embarazada" retumbando en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez —¿Qué espera que haga sin mi valiosa subordinada y habilidosa guardaespaldas, teniente?

Riza sonrió calmamente —Espero que no cometer tonterías en la lluvia, general. Ya sabe que la humedad lo convierte en un inútil.

—No me lo recuerde, teniente. Por eso mismo formulé la pregunta anterior —señaló, exasperado. La idea de no tenerla a su lado velando por su bienestar lo hacía sentirse ligeramente desamparado. Tal y como se había sentido cuando Bradley la había apartado de él, junto con el resto de sus subordinados, y la había asignado bajo su mando.

Pero la expresión de ella se suavizó, así como su voz descendió unos decibeles hasta alcanzar el estatus de un susurro —No tienes que preocuparte por eso todavía. Aún puedo serte _útil_. Y continuaré cubriendo tu espalda, como prometí.

—¿Aún en tu estado? —inquirió, inseguro de que fuera una buena idea pero incapaz de concebir la idea de continuar su camino hacia la cima sin ella.

Riza asintió firmemente —Sólo serán unos meses, general. Luego podré retomar mis deberes normalmente —una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible dibujándose en sus labios—. Después de todo, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que haga su trabajo correctamente.

Roy se puso de pie y asintió solemne, dando un paso a ella –quien habiendo imitado a su superior se había puesto de pie también- y tomando entre sus dedos un largo mechón dorado de su cabello. Su expresión completamente seria —Comprendo —susurró, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia Riza—. Lo consentiré —ella suspiró con calma, su expresión aliviada, aunque ligeramente abatida—. Mientras tanto, continuaré avanzando a la cima... Y espero que me sigas —la observó pausadamente. Deseando besarla allí y en ese instante pero absteniéndose de hacerlo. No parecía adecuado. Y jamás la había besado fuera del contexto de una noche de negligencia por lo que no estaba seguro de que ella fuera a aceptar el gesto tampoco. De alguna forma... y aún cuando ya habían hecho todo lo que podían hacer... el gesto parecía demasiado _íntimo_, por ridículo que pareciera— hasta que no puedas hacerlo más... Entonces te esperaré más arriba.

Viéndolo retroceder un paso, asintió secamente. Y se llevó una mano a la frente. Su postura firme y erguida —Si, señor.

Roy asintió también —Te veré el lunes, teniente. Continúa cuidando mi espalda, con esmero.

Y ella solo lo imitó, cerrando los ojos durante el nuevo asentimiento de cabeza —Si, general —mientras él daba media vuelta y comenzaba a marcharse por el oscuro corredor. Seguido de Black Hayate, quien acababa de despertarse –habiendo estado aovillado bajo la mesa entre ellos- y trotaba junto a su superior hasta la puerta.

—No te preocupes, conozco el camino. Puedo guiarme hasta la salida.

Sin embargo, cuando se marchó. Cuando oyó el suave clic de la puerta cerrarse y supo que había desaparecido por completo, su entereza y determinación se deslizó al suelo una vez más junto con ella. Contra la pared. Y suspiró, observando con una sonrisa triste a Hayate acercarse a ella sollozando de preocupación. —¿Por qué... —susurró, acariciando la cabeza del perro mientras enterraba su rostro contra sus rodillas. Su cabello suelto cayendo a ambos lados de su semblante— tiene que aparecer siempre en estos momentos?

Después de todo, ella había estado determinada a no decirle nada. Y a aceptar la responsabilidad y llevar la carga por su cuenta.

Si... había estado determinada...

...hasta que él había aparecido.


	5. Un diagnóstico médico terminante

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece, evidentemente. **

5/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo sinceramente no puedo estar más feliz y agradecida. Me alegra mucho que les guste hasta este momento. Realmente me hace sentir que valió la pena el tiempo invertido en escribir. Y bueno, admito que también fue mi deliberada intención la de confudir y despistar con el summary y los primeros capítulos. Supongo que ahora resulta más entendible por qué son esa cantidad de capítulos. En fin, quisiera de todo corazón **agradecerles a todos los lectores** por seguir, al menos hasta el momento, mi historia. **Gracias**. Y aún más a esas personitas que se toman el tiempo para hacerme llegar su opinión al respecto. Realmente me animan mucho y me motiva también, a seguir escribiendo y mejorar. **¡Mil mil gracias!** A: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Sangito**, **Maii. Hawkeye**, **fandita-eromena**, **Lucia991**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **kaoru-sakura**, **Mrs. Darcy95**, **inowe**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Sunako Jigoku**, **mariana garcia**,** lizzie kinomoto**,** Noriko**, **okashira janet**, (bueno, admito que el summary era para despitar un poquito pero me alegra que hayas decido darle una oportunidad y espero que te guste. ¡Gracias! De verdad), **JaqueDickinson** (espero que la historia te agrade) y **yoake. laberinto **(me alegra ver que logré despistar aunque fuera un poco de esa posibilidad y ojalá te guste el resto). Gracias. Y espero este capítulo les guste también... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>V<p>

"Un diagnóstico médico terminante"

* * *

><p>Se quitó suavemente las ropas, una a una, con calma. Dejándolas caer al frío suelo de cerámicos bajo sus pies. Sus dedos curvándose involuntariamente hacia la planta al entrar en contacto con la escasa temperatura de la superficie. Suspirando, dio un paso al interior de la ducha y giró el grifo con suavidad. Cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza hacia la lluvia, permitiéndose sentir el repiqueteo de las gotas cálidas contra su piel y párpados, por su nariz y mejillas, entre sus labios y acumulándose a duras penas en la hondonada de su clavícula. Volteándose, y dándole la espalda a la regadera, se apartó el cabello empapado de la nuca a un costado y agachó la cabeza tranquilamente. Sintiendo ahora el agua llover sobre su cuello y descender por la planicie de entre sus omóplatos quemados y hacia abajo, por el surco de su espalda que atravesaba toda ésta verticalmente, allí donde se encontraba la columna. Una pequeña viruta de vapor escapando de entre sus labios. Sus ojos fijos en el espacio delante de ella.<p>

Había sido un descuido de su parte, lo admitía. Y Riza rara vez tenía descuidos de esa naturaleza –dado que generalmente era ordenada y organizada, aún en su propia casa- pero no había estado esperando visitas de ningún tipo, menos aún había esperado que _él _fuera a dejarse caer por su casa en una visita de cortesía para cerciorarse de que su salud estuviera perfectamente, por lo que el sonido de la puerta la había tomado desprevenida. Había estado en el baño, hasta entonces, sentada sobre la tapa baja del retrete (para luego pasar a tomar asiento a los pies de su cama) examinando el papel una y otra vez como si fuera a cambiar el resultado de éste por la simple acción. Por supuesto que no lo haría, y Riza era una persona racional y como tal lo sabía perfectamente. Los resultados no cambiaban simplemente porque uno lo deseara. Ni las consecuencias de las acciones desaparecían simplemente porque uno creyera que dichas acciones habían sido un error en primer lugar, o se arrepintiera. Ishbal y lo que había hecho allí, las atrocidades que había cometido en el desierto, le habían enseñado eso. Y en este caso la lección no distaba de ser muy diferente.

Lo había sabido, no lo negaría. Que aquello que ellos eran, fueran lo que fueran, no era sensato ni apropiado. No era conveniente tampoco, para la ambición de él y por el solo hecho de llevar a cabo dichas acciones estaban rompiendo una serie de leyes que la milicia evidentemente no aprobaría. Y Riza generalmente estaba por encima de todo eso, por encima de cometer imprudencias de ese estilo –él era el que rompía y doblaba las reglas, después de todo. Y el que tenía tendencias imprudentes- y por encima de dicha carencia total de sentido común. Al fin y al cabo, ella debía ser la que poseyera perspectiva de los dos –para poder juzgar el camino de él y asegurarse de que no se apartara de éste y vigilar su espalda adecuadamente- y sentido de la responsabilidad. Siempre lo era. La sensata, de ambos. Y por esa razón Roy la había designado como su asistente, para que pudiera vigilar sus acciones y juzgarlas con sus ojos como correctas e incorrectas, pero sentía que había fallado en su tarea.

Al fin y al cabo, cómo podía mantenerlo a él en su camino si sentía que ella misma estaba perdiendo el suyo. Su eje, ese que generalmente la mantenía centrada en lo que era importante y lo que no. Y él era importante, su seguridad y su objetivo lo eran, y aquello accesorio que ellos fueran no podía serlo. No si aspiraban a alcanzar algún día ese ansiado objetivo de él y ella había prometido empujarlo hacia arriba, hacia la cima, y acompañarlo hasta el infierno inclusive y sinceramente no creía que _esto_ fuera eso. Pero no había podido evitarlo, así como no había podido evitar el querer darle a él los secretos de su espalda y a nadie más. Era la razón por la que lo había seguido hasta la guerra, y luego de ésta, porque había creído en él. Porque aún lo hacía y porque quería creer en ese maravilloso sueño que él le había comentado frente a la tumba de su padre. Y era también una mentira, y una verdad, el querer convencerse de que eran únicamente esas razones por las que le había permitido que la besara aquella primera noche. O todo lo que había seguido a continuación también. Pero Riza sabía, y lo hacía mejor que nadie, que no había lugar ni tiempo –nunca lo había habido realmente- para un_ "ellos" _en su camino hasta la cima. Simplemente no lo había. Y ese era un hecho al que se había resignado años atrás.

Por lo que había accedido a convencerse a sí misma, a engañarse a sí misma –como le había dicho a él que continuaría haciendo con las armas para garantizar a las siguientes generaciones un futuro mejor-, de que aquello no era más inocuo que una tenue sonrisa o mirada severa o expresión de preocupación sutil del tipo que siempre se habían dedicado mutuamente en la oficina y estando de servicio. Si. Si necesitaba hacerlo, Riza Hawkeye había decidido continuar mintiéndose a sí misma para poder llevar a cabo su tarea designada y ayudarlo a él a alcanzar su ansiada ambición. Esa había sido determinación después de todo, su decisión de seguirlo, de acompañarlo hasta que se convirtiera en Fuhrer y lo haría, aún si eso significaba resignarse a su propio confort y felicidad personal, por el bien de eso que ambos querían lograr. Y era por esa razón también que había resignado cualquier tipo de atisbo de vida normal por una vida de servicio. Él había dicho –frente a la tumba de su padre- que estaría en la milicia de por vida, posiblemente; y ella lo estaría también.

Pero aún cuando pudiera mentirse a sí misma sobre armas y sus motivaciones para concederle derechos que a nadie más le concedería, no podía hacerlo respecto a algo tan terminante como un diagnóstico médico. Uno de embarazo, eso era. Por esa razón, había permanecido sentada en el baño sosteniendo la hoja de papel delante de sus ojos como aguardando a que cambiara, pero finalmente se había resignado a hacerlo. El resultado no cambiaría, y las consecuencias de sus acciones no se desharían por más que ella deseara –y Dios sabía que lo había intentado- que no hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar. Después de todo, jamás había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de concebir. Cómo podría, cuando le había quitado la posibilidad de hacerlo a otras tantas mujeres y había asesinado a tantos niños y padres y familias enteras que ya no podía contar. No, no había tomado siquiera en consideración la posibilidad, y había tomado deliberadas medidas para que no sucediera algo de esa naturaleza. Por esa razón, estaba ligeramente molesta. Ese era el tipo de cosas que no se suponía fueran a suceder a personas responsables y precavidas como ella.

Suspirando, aún bajo la reconfortante calidez de la ducha, posó su mano sobre su abdomen. Sus dedos tamborileando ligeramente contra la firme y plana superficie. No parecía haber cambio alguno en su cuerpo, salvo la ligera sensibilidad de sus pechos –y el general estado de malestar que había padecido la última semana- pero había atribuido éste a la proximidad de su período, el cual debería haber arribado –de haberlo hecho- exactamente unos catorce días atrás. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho y Riza no había visto necesidad de alarmarse por algo así dado que el estrés solía tener el mismo efecto en la regularidad de su cuerpo. Y últimamente había habido demasiado trabajo en la oficina. Sin mencionar que ni su superior ni el resto de sus subordinados solían ayudar a la causa. No con el antes coronel y ahora general de brigada escaqueándose de su trabajo y holgazaneando y delegando papeleo mientras observaba la oficina con expresión de satisfacción y no con Havoc y Breda usando cualquier excusa para dejar de lado el trabajo burocrático por unos minutos (que terminaban convirtiéndose, siempre, en demasiados y un partido de shogi). Pero suponía que era inevitable, y a aquellas alturas había aprendido que si no los mantenía en línea y enfocados, los hombres de su oficina jamás terminarían su trabajo a tiempo.

Presionando la palma entera contra su abdomen, bajó la mirada. Había dicho a su superior que estaría bien por sí misma, y que era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de aquello por su cuenta y él no había dudado de su capacidad para desenvolverse con eficiencia y responsabilidad ni un segundo. Nunca lo hacía realmente. Pero Riza era perfectamente conciente de que había una diferencia abismal entre hacerse cargo del papeleo de su superior y subordinados y asegurarse que todos hicieran su trabajo en tiempo y forma y hacerse cargo de una vida por sí misma. Una que dependería de ella, especialmente durante el primer período de vida. Y para ser sincera, Riza no tenía la menor idea de cómo lidiar con bebés. Adultos irresponsables y actuando como niños era una cosa, un bebé, uno suyo, era otra absolutamente distinta y no negaría que la idea la paralizaba ligeramente. Casi tanto como la idea de _él_ muriendo.

Hasta entonces, hasta el momento, había estado ella sola. Ella y Black Hayate en su apartamento vacío y la situación había resultado práctica para ambos. Hawkeye era una persona práctica, después de todo; y su simple apartamento había sido más que suficiente para ella y su pequeño perro y ambos habían sido capaces de sobrevivir perfectamente. Pero un bebé difícilmente era lo mismo que un perro y Riza dudaba que su experiencia cuidando y criando a su Shiba Inu fuera a serle de utilidad alguna cuando... cuando el tiempo se le acabara. Suspiró. Si, había afirmado ser perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de todo por su cuenta pero no estaba realmente segura. De hecho, no lo estaba. Ni siquiera sabía por donde debía empezar a aproximar la problemática. Y generalmente no encontraba problemas en hacerlo.

Dando un paso fuera de la ducha, tomó una toalla y la enroscó firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Justo en el instante en que sonaba el teléfono sobre la mesa de su cocina. Tomando una segunda toalla para su cabello, caminó hasta el objeto en cuestión con firmeza. Observando el auricular sobre el aparato unos instantes antes de tomarlo firmemente con su mano y acercarlo a su oído. Se preguntó quien la llamaría a las once de la noche —¿Hola?

Una voz familiar le respondió al otro lado —Buenas noches, teniente.

Exhalando, miró el auricular por un instante antes de volver a acercarlo a su oído. Su mano inconscientemente retirándose de su abdomen —General, ¿sucede algo?

La voz de su superior sonaba cansada —No. No es nada, teniente. Simplemente llamaba para ver cómo se encontraba.

La expresión de Riza se suavizó. Era la segunda vez, la segunda en todo el fin de semana que recibía una llamada de ese tipo del general de brigada y aunque su voz, como generalmente sucedía, le daba una sensación de calma y le permitía relajarse ligeramente frente a la familiaridad, no podía dejar de pensar que probablemente no debería arriesgarse tanto llamándola a aquellas horas todas las noches. Era innecesario, además. Pero estaba segura que ya lo había aclarado a aquellas alturas —Estoy perfectamente, general.

Un resoplido —Eso dijo la última vez, teniente.

Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron tenuemente hacia arriba —Y me atengo a mi respuesta, señor. Nada ha cambiado realmente. Ya sabe, desde ayer...

—Eso creo...

Hawkeye asintió —Regrese a dormir —su voz firme—. Estaré bien hasta mañana cuando regrese a la oficina.

Pero él hizo una breve pausa, y ella entendió perfectamente lo que él se estaba rehusando a decirle para no ocasionarle disgustos. _No puedo dormir_. Lo que él no quería comentar para que ella no pensara que recaía en su responsabilidad pero lo hacía, en cierta forma. Y ella lo asumía perfectamente.

—¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo?

Riza exhaló con calma —Sabe que no tiene que preocuparse a sí mismo con cosas como esas, general.

Pero él no estaba de acuerdo. _Es por eso que protegeré... a todos aquellos... que sean importantes para mi. Un subordinado debe proteger a sus subordinados y a su vez, ellos a los suyos. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer los seres humanos _—Siento discernir, teniente. Aún cuando se rehúse a aceptar mi ayuda y responsabilidad todavía es mi subordinada y como tal, es mi deber cerciorarme de su bienestar y velar por su salud. Y por extensión, el del b...

El semblante de ella se suavizó —No tiene que decirlo, general. Si no se siente cómodo.

Roy bufó al otro lado de la línea —Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo, teniente. Y no me siento incómodo con la palabra. No es como si fuera la primera vez que fuera a decirla.

Una sutil y fantasmagórica sonrisa débil apareció en los labios de ella, aún cuando él no pudiera verla al otro lado de la línea —No se esfuerce tanto, por favor. No es necesario.

E incluso cuando su superior no lo dijo, la espiración al otro lado de la línea le dio la pauta para interpretar que estaba aliviado de oírlo. Como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire por demasiado tiempo. No lo culpaba, por otro lado; la sola idea aún le parecía completamente abstracta a ella —Descanse, general. Mañana lo veré en el cuartel.

Roy asintió —Cualquier cosa que necesite, teniente. Por favor, hágamelo saber.

Ella asintió con expresión calma —Aprecio la oferta, señor. Y gracias por tomarse la molestia de llamarme. Buenas noches, general.

—Buenas noches, teniente —y la comunicación murió. Riza, por unos instantes, permaneció sosteniendo el auricular en su mano hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos por un momento y lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar. Retirándose a su cuarto para comenzar a prepararse para dormir. Se sentía exhausta, después de todo. Y aún cuando sabía que era normal, debido a su actual estado y al aumento de nivel hormonal en su cuerpo, propio de los primeros meses del embarazo, todavía tenía que regresar a su trabajo al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Hasta que el embarazo se lo permitiera. Y mientras pudiera, lo haría. Iría a trabajar, sin faltar, o de lo contrario dudaba que algo del trabajo fuera realizado en tiempo y forma. Sin mencionar que se rehusaba a dejar la espalda descubierta de él por más tiempo del necesario. No, mientras pudiera, se aferraría a la promesa que había hecho de vigilar su espalda. De protegerlo. Hasta que se le hiciera imposible continuar haciéndolo.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, aún se sentía cansada. Incluso cuando su cuerpo disciplinado de soldado estaba acostumbrado a despertar a la hora en que lo hacía para darle el tiempo suficiente para vestirse, alistarse para el trabajo, alimentar a Black Hayate y desayunar con calma antes de tener que abandonar la calidez de su apartamento y caminar hacia el frío comienzo de día invernal, hacia el cuartel. Era una costumbre, realmente, una rutina que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo realizar, dado que le daba una sensación de normalidad, y que realizaba casi inconscientemente de todas formas. Se despertaba, abandonaba la cama –algo que generalmente no resentía hacer salvo este día-, se vestía, alimentaba a su pequeña mascota, bebía una taza de té –que esperaba no vomitar esta vez-, se sujetaba el cabello en alto como habitualmente lo usaba y se marchaba caminando con paso calmo y firme al cuartel. Donde, una vez allí, dejaba sus cosas en su escritorio prolijamente, buscaba los papeles y documentos del día para el general y el resto de su equipo, preparaba algo de café para su superior y ella –aunque suponía que ahora sólo tendría que hacer una taza simplemente-, dejaba el brebaje humeante sobre el escritorio de su superior, regresaba al suyo propio y comenzaba a trabajar. Entretanto saludando al resto de los miembros del equipo del general al llegar y reprendiéndolos para asegurarse que hicieran su trabajo. Todo eso, aguardando a que su superior –que generalmente tenía la falta de cortesía de llegar tarde- ingresara finalmente al lugar también.

En ocasiones, y cuando le sobraba algo de tiempo y no tenía suficiente papeleo para realizar y su superior aún no había arribado a trabajar, solía marcharse al campo de tiro para practicar su puntería y mantener sus habilidades intactas en caso de necesitarlas (y en la milicia rara vez podía prescindir de éstas). Y en ocasiones, Rebecca la acompañaba también. Generalmente acaparando la conversación sobre hombres, el matrimonio y retirarse. No que a Riza le importara realmente. Cuando su amiga no estaba despotricando sobre cómo todos los hombres del mapa de Amestris eran unos cobardes o vagos o buenos para nada y difícilmente material para casarse, podía ser inclusive agradable, cuando no la estaba instigando sobre su relación con su superior tampoco, eso era. Y a pesar de las diferencias obvias entre sus personalidades e intereses, así como aspiraciones, Rebecca era una agradable compañía cuando se lo proponía. Y Riza encontraba agradable el poder conversar con alguien de otra cosa que no fuese el papeleo (dado que el tema era recurrente en la oficina), así como conversar con alguien de la milicia que no fuese un hombre, sino alguien de su mismo género. Sin ánimos de ofender a su superior y subordinados.

Enderezándose, observó la entrada del edificio y cruzó la entrada con porte recto y formal. Su apariencia militar impecable, como siempre, y su expresión neutra. Caminando por los pasillos y virando y volviéndolo hacer todo el tiempo deteniéndose frente a aquellos de mayor rango al suyo, y menor también, para saludar adecuadamente con una mano en la frente y los talones juntos. Cuando arribó a la oficina en cuestión, por supuesto, no se sorprendió de ver que su superior aún no se encontraba allí por lo que ingresando caminó directamente a su escritorio. Comenzando a separar la tanda de trabajo correspondiente a cada uno de ellos. El primero en arribar a la oficina, como generalmente sucedía, fue el sargento mayor Fuery. El cual al verla se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y sonrió amablemente —Buenos días teniente primera Hawkeye.

Riza asintió aún leyendo el papel entre manos —Buenos días, sargento.

Fuery caminó hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla, aún observando a la única mujer de la oficina —Ah... ¿Se siente mejor?

Parpadeó un instante, observando al joven sargento en silencio –y su expresión amable- y finalmente asintió. Su semblante suavizándose ligeramente —Si, gracias por preguntar, sargento.

Kain asintió, aliviado. Y Riza pudo ver por qué su superior había elegido a alguien como Fuery para su equipo. Era joven, pero entusiasta, y amable y compasivo y Roy había dicho que había optado por él como adhesión a su equipo por la forma en que el sargento mayor trataba a sus propios subordinados. Sin mencionar que su habilidad en comunicaciones resultaba considerablemente útil para él también. Pero principalmente por su forma de desenvolverse en general en la milicia. Si deseaba hacer viable la progresión geométrica que le había explicado a ella, y a Hughes, si deseaba implementar eso de los de arriba velando por los de abajo, necesitaba empezar por su propio equipo. Por sus propios subordinados, y Fuery era exactamente ese comienzo.

Minutos después, como siempre –ligeramente tarde, por unos minutos- ingresaron a la oficina los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc. El primero de los cuales, en su mano, llevaba un sándwich envuelto en papel que evidentemente había comprado de camino al cuartel. El segundo, con un cigarrillo apagado en la boca, ingresó oliendo a tabaco y cenizas. Indiscutiblemente había estado fumando antes de ingresar. Riza reconocería ese olor a cenicero en cualquier parte. Más aún ahora, que aparentemente se había vuelto ligeramente sensible al olor. Seguro, siempre le había desagradado el repulsivo vicio del teniente segundo, pero particularmente ahora desdeñaba el olor aún más. Sinceramente, le revolvía el estómago. Aún así, se abstuvo de decir algo al respecto. Dado que evidentemente Havoc había respetado las normas de no fumar en la oficina y se había tomado la molestia de aguardar afuera, al aire libre, hasta terminar el cigarrillo para ingresar al lugar del trabajo. Sin mencionar que podría revelar demasiado de remarcar cuán desagradable encontraba el olor. Aún más de lo normal.

Havoc y Breda, ambos, se dejaron caer cada uno en sus respectivos escritorios. El primero hablando por ambos —Buenos días. Oy, Hawkeye, ¿te sientes mejor?

Riza asintió secamente —Si, teniente Havoc. Gracias.

Breda se acomodó en su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. Suspirando aliviado al ver que todos sus papeles se encontraban ya apilados y ordenados y organizados de acuerdo a importancia sobre su escritorio. Lo mismo en el escritorio de Havoc a su lado y en el de Fuery enfrente. El de su superior también se encontraba perfectamente ordenado y con su cuota de trabajo lista para comenzar a ser revisada, corregida y firmada. Hawkeye realmente era todo eficiencia. Dios sabía que ellos cuatro no habían podido organizarse de esa forma por su cuenta, en la ausencia de ella. Por lo que dijo —Es bueno tenerla de regreso, teniente —con la misma expresión aburrida que solía portar.

Ella hizo otro gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y continuó revisando los primeros papeles de su propia pila. Sin embargo, y al cabo de unos minutos –en los que su superior no había aparecido aún- se puso de pie y se excusó para marcharse al campo de tiro. Su porte serio mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del cuartel general del Este y hacia la jaula de armas ubicada al ingreso del lugar de tiro. Oyendo, a medida que se acercaba con pasos calmos y firmes, el sonido constante de un disparo tras otro. Y el olor a pólvora alcanzando inmediatamente su sentido del olfato. El cual, debido a su actual estado, parecía percibir con más nitidez e intensidad, así como cada otro olor. Como si hubiera estado hasta entonces al otro lado de un cristal, recibiendo la débil esencia desde su posición recluida, y ahora pudiera percibirlo todo claramente. No era el caso, evidentemente, y la sensibilización de su olfato tenía también varias desventajas. Considerando que las cosas que antes solía disfrutar, como el café, le revolvían el estómago de sólo percibirlo a unos metros de distancia. Y lo mismo sucedía con el olor a cigarrillo, el cual había encontrado tolerable –si bien desagradable- y en la actualidad le hacía arder las fosas nasales. De hecho, la sola presencia de Jean Havoc en la oficina le retorcía el estómago. Razón por la cual agradecía haber abandonado temporalmente la oficina –para respirar algo de aire fresco e intentar dejar atrás la sensación de náusea matutina. Sin mencionar que el familiar lugar la relajaba ligeramente. Y le permitía despejarse la cabeza.

Deteniéndose frente a la jaula donde se guardaban las armas, caminó hasta los rifles –los cuales se encontraban asegurados con cadenas y candados- y removió de su bolsillo la llave que el encargado del campo de tiro le había otorgado liberando uno similar al suyo propio. Podría haber buscado el suyo, suponía, pero caminar hasta los vestidores y remover el arma de su casillero y retornar al campo de tiro le habría supuesto un gasto de tiempo extra que Riza no estaba dispuesta a realizar. Después de todo, aún había trabajo que hacer en la oficina y dudaba que su superior fuera a demorarse demasiado más en arribar. Por lo que conformándose con uno relativamente similar, lo tomó y se marchó con porte firme hacia uno de los cubículos de tiro, delante de los cuales había un blanco de papel con la silueta de un ser humano y los puntos vitales exactos donde un tirador debía apuntar. No que ella no los tuviera memorizados ya, por otro lado.

Exhalando calmamente, alzó el arma y apuntó. Torciendo el gesto en el instante en que su ojo se posó en la mira. Estaba mal calibrada. Descendiendo el arma una vez más, comenzó a graduarla de acuerdo a sus preferencias personales y técnica. Una vez más, la levantó. _¡Bang!_ Observó la marca, y lentamente negó con la cabeza. Aún no estaba bien. Apuntando, disparó. _¡Bang!_ No, aún no estaba a la perfección y eso estaba afectando su tiro. O quizá era el cansancio el que lo estaba haciendo, pero no parecía factible. Al fin y al cabo, las condiciones en Ishbal habían sido considerablemente peores y aún entonces Riza jamás había fallado en dar el blanco. Por lo que la mira debía estar mal.

Bajando el rifle, lo examinó con ojo crítico. Su concentración distraída momentáneamente por una voz alegre y familiar —¡Oy, Riza!

De reojo, observó a la morena acercarse para luego volver la vista al arma. La cual colocó con la culata presionada contra su hombro y apuntó cerrando un ojo. Jaló el gatillo. _¡Bang! _En el blanco. Descendiendo el arma una vez más, se volvió a la mujer que se detenía en ese instante a su lado —Tanto tiempo, Rebecca.

Rebecca se detuvo a su lado. Propio rifle en mano —Ah... Si... Últimamente ha habido demasiado trabajo... que desastre. A este paso no tendré tiempo para encontrarme un hombre —parpadeó—. ¿Mustang te dio tiempo libre?

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza y Rebecca comprendió al instante —¿Aún no llegó?

—No. El general de brigada se toma su tiempo para arribar en las mañanas —señaló, y aunque su tono no manifestó más que neutralidad. Como si estuviera estableciendo meramente el hecho. Rebecca pudo colegir que la conducta de su superior no complacía en lo más mínimo a su amiga.

Rebecca alzó el arma y apuntó, pero no disparó. En vez de eso, bajó el rifle y se volvió a Riza una vez más —Supongo que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol... —musitó, haciendo alusión a la relación entre el antes teniente general Grumman (que había sido su superior) y el superior de Riza, el cual evidentemente tenía una relación particular con el actual Fuhrer—. ¡Cielos! Odio a los hombres que no hacen su trabajo... ¿No te cansas de ser su niñera?

Pero la rubia negó calmamente, su expresión súbitamente más suave —No. El general de brigada puede parecer un idiota, pero yo creo que un idiota así sería muy útil.

Rebecca bufó —Aún así, podría hacer su trabajo como corresponde.

Riza asintió con una calma sonrisa —Estoy segura que no heriría al general hacerlo. Por otro lado, estoy segura que él disentiría con esa declaración.

La teniente segunda Catalina asintió —Estoy segura. Los hombres del Este son unos holgazanes y los de Central unos cobardes... A este paso no conseguiré a nadie para poder retirarme...

La rubia alzó y jaló el gatillo. _¡Bang!_ Su voz suave —Si... Esfuérzate.

Rebecca sonrió, alzó su rifle y disparó también. Examinando su tiro con el entrecejo fruncido, para luego voltearse a Riza y sonreír alegremente —¡Claro! ¡Ya verás! ¡Conseguiré a un hombre maravilloso! ¿Tú no conoces a ninguno para presentarme?

Riza suspiró —No. A menos que te interese el teniente segundo Havoc o Breda.

La morena enarcó una ceja —Odio a los hombres que apestan a cenicero, y a los que no cuidan su salud y peso. Paso.

Hawkeye observó a su amiga por un instante y se abstuvo de verbalizar su opinión al respecto. No cambiaría nada, sabía. Rebecca simplemente negaría todo y diría que los hombres del Este no eran su tipo. Riza, a pesar de todo, creía disentir respecto a ello. Pero no lo diría. En vez de eso, apuntó y jaló el gatillo. _¡Bang!_ —Entonces sólo queda Black Hayate... O el sargento mayor Fuery...

Dejando caer la cabeza rendida, Rebecca descendió su rifle también. No era la primera vez que Riza le respondía algo así. De hecho, la última vez le había restregado al perro en el rostro, alegando que ahí tenía un buen macho —Cielos... Eres tan cruel...

Riza sonrió con calma y volvió a posicionar su ojo detrás de la mira, cerrando el ojo restante y balanceando el rifle en sus dos manos. Apuntando. _¡Bang!_ Para luego volver a examinar el arma con cuidado. Rebecca, en ese instante, aprovechó para observar a su amiga detenidamente. Notando, por primera vez en toda la mañana, que Hawkeye lucía algo más abatida y agotada que de costumbre. De hecho, sus hombros se encorvaban ligeramente hacia delante, a duras penas. Algo que un común observador habría pasado por alto. Sin embargo, Rebecca estaba perfectamente familiarizada con los gestos y posturas y movimientos de la mujer a su lado y sabía perfectamente que Riza no estaba siendo ella misma. No del todo, al menos. Inclusive su humor ácido parecía ligeramente atenuado también.

Bromeando, manifestó su observación —¡Cielos, teniente Hawkeye! Estás animada hoy... —con ligero sarcasmo en su voz— No me digas que te enteraste que estás embarazada...

Sin embargo, cuando la vio dedicarle una breve mirada concisa con sus ojos caobas y volver a tirar sin replicar nada al respecto, supo que había dado en la tecla. Pero eso no podía ser. Conocía a Riza, y sabía cuan estricta era consigo misma y sabía que jamás habría consentido a algo así sin antes haber tomado todas las medidas necesarias. Sin mencionar que tampoco habría consentido a algo así con cualquiera. De hecho, y desde que habían hablado por última vez, Riza había afirmado no estar viendo a nadie dado que ya de por sí era difícil mantener una relación estando en la milicia (y el teniente segundo Havoc era la prueba de eso), y eso sin contar el trabajo extra que su superior le suponía dado que debía vigilarlo constantemente ya que, de lo contrario, no haría su trabajo. Pero la hipótesis de que alguien la hubiera asaltado sexualmente tampoco parecía probable.

Riza era una persona perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por su cuenta y cubrir su propia espalda (incluyendo que iba armada las veinticuatro horas del día, los sietes días a la semana. Aún en sus días libres) sin mencionar que, aún de haber sido posible, dudaba seriamente que Hawkeye fuera a comprometer el bienestar de los demás ciudadanos de Amestris por no denunciarlo. Seguro, Riza era una mujer orgullosa pero Rebecca sabía perfectamente que antes que su orgullo, para su amiga, estaba el deber. O, de lo contrario, jamás se habría unido a la milicia. De hecho, el solo hecho de haberse unido a la milicia era una especie de resignación de su orgullo en pos de obedecer órdenes (aún cuando no estuvieran de acuerdo con éstas) por el bien de Amestris. Perros de los militares los llamaban, y no sin razón. Pero entonces no veía cómo podía ser eso posible... Riza Hawkeye era probablemente la mujer más responsable y precavida que Rebecca conocía y había afirmado, en más de una ocasión, que resignaría su vida y un matrimonio e hijos (algo por lo que Rebecca la había cuestionado) con tal de ayudar a empujar a Mustang a la cima. Si... había afirmado estar dispuesta a renunciar a su felicidad y confort por su objetivo y Rebecca dudaba que hubiera planeado siquiera concebir un bebé, con todo lo que ello significaba. _No_, dudaba que Riza hubiera siquiera considerado la idea alguna vez a lo largo de su vida.

Los ojos negros de ella se abrieron ligeramente —¡Cielos! ¡Estás embarazada!

Riza le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria. Una que en el pasado tranquilamente había dirigido a su superior —Apreciaría que no lo informaras a toda la milicia —replicó acremente—. Evidentemente no es algo que deba oír el encargado del campo de tiro.

Rebecca asintió y bajó la voz inmediatamente. Cerciorándose de que nadie la hubiera oído. Aparentemente, y por razones probablemente de suerte, nadie parecía haberse percatado siquiera de su sobresalto o la temática de la conversación de ambas —Pero, ¿cómo...?

La rubia exhaló calmamente. Esa era exactamente la misma pregunta que había hecho su superior y Riza empezaba a preguntarse por qué todos parecían tener tantos problemas para enroscar su mente alrededor de la idea. Seguro, ella había afirmado que no aspiraba a una vida normal y que su solo objetivo era proteger a _esa_ persona hasta que alcanzara su objetivo y demás. Pero eso no lo hacía imposible. Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer relativamente joven y fértil y no era como si no hubiera tenido relaciones previamente. Evidentemente no había llegado a sus 32 años virgen —Estoy segura que sabes como funciona, Rebecca —replicó irónicamente. Volviendo a soltar un suspiro tendido.

La morena continuó observándola por un instante pasmada, pasando por alto el ácido humor de su amiga —Estás embarazada —repitió, con las voz más controlada.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma y asintió —Creí que ya habíamos establecido eso, teniente Catalina.

—¿Quién...?

Hawkeye se tensó por un instante pero rápidamente se compuso —Eso no es relevante —su expresión completamente seria y neutral.

—Explícame cómo no es relevante, teniente Hawkeye —le espetó cruzándose de brazos. Una ceja enarcada. Sin embargo, comprendió al instante a qué se refería su amiga, pero aguardó –de todas formas- a que lo dijera por su cuenta.

—Decidí no informarle sobre mi estado —replicó, sin siquiera vacilar en su tono de voz. No era una mentira, no realmente, dado que esa había sido su determinación desde el inicio. No informarle y mantenerlo en la oscuridad para que él no tuviera que preocuparse por otra cosa que ascender a lo más alto. Al fin y al cabo, esa había sido la determinación de Hughes también (aunque no en relación a lo mismo, obviamente) y ella había querido atenerse a sus palabras de ayudarlo a alcanzar su objetivo sin interponerse en su camino también. No obstante, él había arrojado por tierra esa determinación cuando había encontrado el resultado de su análisis de embarazo, forzándola a ponerlo al tanto de la situación—. Pero no fui influenciada por nadie para pensar eso. No, fue mi decisión. Así como fue mi decisión conservarlo.

—¿Lo tendrás? —inquirió. Realmente no había creído que fuera a hacerlo. Por otro lado, sospechaba las razones por las que sí podría hacerlo.

Riza asintió firme y secamente —Así es. Asesiné muchas personas en mi pasado. Además, yo misma elegí ese camino. Y aún cuando estábamos obedeciendo órdenes, fuimos nosotros quienes cometimos las atrocidades. Fui yo quien jaló el gatillo. Sin embargo, esta vez tengo elección.

Rebecca hizo igualmente un gesto afirmativo, comprendiendo al instante. Ella misma no había sido enviada a Ishbal, habiéndose salvado de ser enviada por mera casualidad. Sin embargo, sabía que para Riza Ishbal había sido mucho más que una guerra. Mucho más que una matanza. Había sido un antes y un después. Algo de lo que había salido aún más fortalecida y determinada, pero con una carga sobre los hombros que Rebecca misma dudaba ser capaz de llevar, en caso de haber sido ella y no Riza quien hubiera sido enviada. Pero Hawkeye era fuerte y ella sabía sin lugar a duda que sería capaz de manejar la situación perfectamente y por su cuenta.

Por lo que volviendo a sonreír alegremente, como era característico de su personalidad, afirmó —Entiendo. Puedo acompañarte al médico, si lo deseas.

Riza parpadeó un instante, apoyando el rifle descargado a un lado, y asintió. Su expresión calma y relajada —Si... Muchas gracias, Rebecca —al menos, de momento, se había quitado un ligero peso de encima. Ahora, al menos, podría regresar a la oficina y realizar su trabajo correctamente.

Si... eso haría. Después de todo, su superior no tardaría en llegar...

...y Riza sabía perfectamente que el general de brigada no haría su trabajo si ella no estaba allí para cerciorarse que lo hiciera... y que lo hiciera correctamente...


	6. La idea equivocada

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

6/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y he aquí el capítulo de hoy. En primer lugar quiero disculparme por haber subido el capítulo un poco más tarde hoy. Generalmente lo hago entre las 11:30/12 y las 14:30/15 de mi país y hoy desgraciadamente no pude mantener esa constancia, constancia que prefiero, por otro lado. Pero no estoy en mi casa y no pude acceder a una compu hasta ahora, así que espero sepan disculparme. Y mañana ya actualizaré como venía haciendo. En fin, perdon. Y, como siempre, quiero decirles gracias. Sinceramente. La razón por la que forcé a mi hermana a manejar dos kilómetros para poder actualizar es el saber que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo. Por eso, y a todos los lectores, **gracias**. Especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Sangito**, **Maii. Hawkeye **(me olvidé de separar el punto y la página lo borró, prometo agregarte en los capítulos previos también), **Mrs. Darcy95** (la página lo borró de los agraqdecimientos debido al punto, prometo corregirlo y agregarlo en los agradecimientos de los capítulos previos también), **fandita-eromena**, **Lucia991**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **kaoru-sakura**, **inowe**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Sunako Jigoku**, **mariana garcia**,** lizzie kinomoto**,** Noriko**, **okashira janet**, **JaqueDickinson** y **yoake. laberinto** (perdón que no apareció en el capítulo anterior, la página lo borró debido al punto, prometo corregirlo y agregarlo en los agradecimientos). _Espero que esta vez la página no borre a nadie de los agradecimientos. Perdón por eso y lo arreglaré a penas pueda. Espero no haber ofendido ni herido a nadie, realmente me tomé el trabajo de escribir a todos y todas y cada uno y una de ustedes en los agradecimientos y al revisar no noté que se habían borrado un par. Pero realmente les estoy agradecida a todos por sus amables reviews._ **¡Mil mil gracias!** Ojalá el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>VI<p>

"La idea equivocada"

* * *

><p><em>Ring. <em>_Ring. _Observó el teléfono sobre su escritorio por un instante, repiquetear. Una y otra vez. _Ring. Ring. _Con ligero tedio. Debería estar haciendo el papeleo que le había sido asignado. Más aún considerando que recientemente había sido promovido a teniente coronel y debía hacer un buen papel frente a sus superiores si quería continuar ascendiendo hacia la cima, pero sinceramente no tenía la motivación para hacerlo. Su suboficial... No, su ahora teniente segunda, por otro lado, no parecía complacida de verlo escaquearse y holgazanear todo el día detrás de su escritorio. Después de todo, había sido decisión de él la de designarla a _ella_ como su asistente y aparentemente Hawkeye se tomaba su tarea de serlo realmente en serio. No que hubiera esperado menos de ella, ya que Riza siempre había sido seria y dedicada a cada tarea que realizaba (incluso tareas triviales que había debido hacer en su propia casa dado que su padre había estado absorbido completamente por su investigación), y debería estar complacido también. De tener una subordinada tan dedicada y eficiente. Sin embargo, se había referido a cosas más relevantes (como cuidar su espalda y velar por su sano juicio), cuando le había pedido que fuera su asistente, y no a que usara su ojo de halcón para asegurarse de que realizara cosas innecesarias y absurdas como el papeleo. En su opinión, su habilidad se estaba desperdiciando en aquella tarea. La de su teniente segunda también. Aún así, ésta parecía no molestarle el hecho de que los habían convertido en meros burócratas de oficina. No que se quejara del todo, era un agradable cambio desde la guerra...

—Teniente coronel, ¿no atenderá el teléfono? —la voz seria de ella lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento.

Exhalando cansinamente, Roy volvió a observar el objeto sonar con tedio —Debe ser probablemente el mayor Hughes, teniente. Déjelo sonar...

Riza enarcó una ceja inquisitiva. Claramente no conforme con la actitud de su superior —Incluso aún, señor. Podría ser algo relevante o importante.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, en el exacto instante en que el teléfono dejó de sonar —Lo dudo, teniente. Con Hughes rara vez lo es. Probablemente sólo llamaba para alardear de su esposa... —_ring, ring_. El objeto volvió a resonar. Y Roy le dedicó al teléfono otra mirada de fastidio. Su amigo no se rendía fácilmente pero él estaba personalmente harto de oír sobre cuan maravillosa era Gracia y sobre cuán bien cocinaba y cuán amable era y cuán hermosa... etc, etc, etc. Sinceramente, no podría importarle menos. Si bien estaba feliz por Hughes.

Riza, tomando el asunto en sus propias manos, alzó el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio. Incluso antes de que su superior pudiera objetar a su conducta —Oficina del teniente coronel Mustang —su voz neutral.

Una voz alegre se oyó al otro lado de la línea. Tanto que el sonido llegó incluso a Roy, cuyo escritorio se encontraba a un metro de distancia. Suspirando, observó a su teniente segunda asentir secamente y pasarle la llamada —Es para usted, señor.

Él torció el gesto, alzando el auricular de su teléfono y llevándoselo al oído —Evidentemente, teniente. Teniente coronel Mustang al habla...

Al otro lado, la misma voz alegre y familiar respondió —¡Oy, Roy! ¿Cómo estás?

Si... Indudablemente se trataba de Hughes. Después de todo, el hombre había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo durante sus horas de trabajo sólo para chequear cómo se encontraba y conversar de su vida. Y de su maravillosa esposa y su maravillosa vida, en Central. Y cuán maravillosa era toda santa acción que Gracia hacía. Otra vez... como si a él le concerniera... —Hughes, en este momento estoy trabajando —obvió la mirada de su teniente segunda que claramente disentía con esa declaración.

El hombre al otro lado no pareció comprender la indirecta –bastante directa- de que no tenía los menores deseos de tener una conversación que versara sobre su esposa en lo más mínimo. No que prefiriera hacer trabajo, pero últimamente Hughes estaba... más _insistente_, si se podía decir así (porque siempre había sido insistente, de todas maneras)... respecto a ciertas temáticas que Roy tampoco tenía deseos de discutir. O tocar, siquiera. Pero su amigo no parecía comprender eso tampoco —¡Bien por ti, yo también! Oy, oí lo de tu promoción. Felicidades por tu buen trabajo. Asegúrate pronto de ser promovido a coronel.

Roy se masajeó las sienes con calma, armándose de paciencia —Hughes, acabo de ser ascendido a teniente coronel, dudo sinceramente que eso sea viable pronto.

—¡Claro que es posible!

Mustang negó con la cabeza aún cuando Maes no podía observarlo. Recién había adquirido el cargo que tenía actualmente. ¿Cómo demonios esperaba que ascendiera a coronel así de rápido? Era ridículo. A veces el hombre era ridículo —Fácil decirlo, Hughes. Si no tienes nada más importante...

—Verás... —empezó el hombre al otro lado de la línea, con un ligero borde entusiasta en la voz. _Ahí viene... _Pensó. El comentario diario sobre Gracia, el monólogo sobre cuán maravillosa era y la tesis sobre lo maravilloso que era el matrimonio y _su_ matrimonio en particular, y demás cosas que no le concernían en lo más mínimo. Y si, estaba complacido de saber que su amigo se sentía satisfecho con su propia vida, pero no quería saberlo cada cinco minutos y menos aún tenía interés en conocer las especificidades de por qué era tan estupendo, en primer lugar. Seguro, Gracia era una agradable mujer y parecía amable pero él _no _estaba casado con ella y no tenía por qué saber cada condenada cosa que decía y pensaba a cada condenado segundo del día—. ¡Mi maravillosa Gracia está embarazada!

Roy, bufando, replicó —Ya me los has dicho Hughes, así que si no tienes nada más que decir, debo volver al trabajo... —_no. _Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era completamente nuevo. De hecho, estaba seguro que Hughes no había mencionado nada sobre un embarazo en ninguna de sus últimas 500 (o quizá 600) conversaciones inútiles que habían tenido—. Espera, dijiste ¿embarazada?

—Ah... ¡Claro que sí! Tendrías que verla, ¡luce maravillosa y radiante ahora que está embarazada! Como decir esto... es como si resplandeciera...

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Roy negó para sí con la cabeza. Su expresión una de fastidio y cansancio. Estaba decidido, Hughes era completamente ridículo —Sin ánimos de ofender, Hughes. Las personas no resplandecen. Y dudo que se note.

—Bueno... aún no se nota... pero por supuesto que resplandece... ¡Salta a la vista, lo maravillosa que se ve! —continuó entusiastamente—. ¡Mi maravillosa Gracia está embarazada!

Exhalando pacientemente una vez más, dedicó una mirada seria a su teniente segunda por siquiera haber atendido en primer lugar. Riza no se inmutó, a pesar de esto —Hughes, me parece perfecto, así que no me llames cada cinco minutos. Y usa otro adjetivo que no sea "maravillosa", por favor. Está dándome dolor de cabeza...

Pero Hughes continuó, ignorando las observaciones de su amigo y sus deseos de cortar la comunicación allí mismo —No es solo mi esposa, ahora es mi bebé también de quien estoy orgulloso. Estoy seguro que será maravilloso, como Gracia.

—Hughes —insistió—, en estos momentos estoy trabajando y, de hecho, _tengo _trabajo que hacer.

Aún cuando no lo vio estuvo seguro de que el hombre asintió al otro lado de la línea —Bien. Pero no te demores... Apresúrate, consíguete una maravillosa mujer como mi Gracia y cásate.

Con un ligero tic de fastidio en la ceja y el gesto torcido, alzó la voz —¡No digas idioteces! —y azotó el auricular violentamente contra el resto del teléfono. Observando el insultante objeto y jadeando ligeramente aguardando a calmarse.

Riza, desde su escritorio, le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria —Teniente coronel, por favor use el teléfono con cuidado.

Roy dedicó una mirada acusatoria en respuesta —Es responsabilidad suya teniente, en primer lugar. Le ordené que no atendiera.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No puedo hacer eso, _general de brigada_ —espetó severamente. Sin embargo, su voz fue descendiendo y suavizándose ligeramente a medida que volvía a hacerse oír—. General... General...

Roy presionó sus párpados cerrados todavía más, cerró sus entreabiertos labios con calma y abrió los ojos. Pestañeando ligeramente desconcertado hasta finalmente enfocar sus orbes negras en la figura de pie y erguida a su lado. La cual le dedicaba una sutil y casi imperceptible mirada de preocupación —General, ¿por qué no va a descansar si se encuentra demasiado cansado?

Aún somnoliento y parcialmente desorientado, con la cabeza a duras penas tirada hacia atrás contra el alto respaldar de su silla giratoria de cuero y ambos brazos en los apoyabrazos se enderezó hacia delante y cubrió parcialmente su rostro con la palma de su mano izquierda —Ah... lo siento —se disculpó. Observándola de reojo por un instante. Su cuerpo no manifestaba cambio alguno, e inclusive sería menos observable –de haber dicho cambio- con el acartonado y ancho uniforme militar que en nada agraciaba la esbelta y curvilínea figura de su teniente primera. Figura que eventualmente perdería, suponía. Y aún así, buscó algo que pudiera indicar dicho cambio. Algo distinto. Un resplandor quizá, como había indicado Hughes. Pero no veía nada de eso. De hecho, veía las ojeras bajo los ojos de Riza y sus hombros ligeramente encorvados –casi de forma invisible- denotando cansancio, pero ningún resplandor ni nada por el estilo. Aunque quizá, probablemente, él lo estaba mirando a través del prisma equivocado. Después de todo, Hughes había estado feliz de saber la noticia de Gracia. Él, por otro lado, no podía siquiera empezar a digerirla, menos aún tener una opinión formada al respecto—. No estuve durmiendo mucho últimamente.

Riza no se mostró sorprendida sino meramente neutral. Evidentemente no lo estaba —Parece ser que estaba soñando con algo.

Abriendo los ojos, se apartó la mano del rostro —No era nada, sólo un recuerdo aburrido.

Ella asintió secamente —Bien, porque aún tiene bastante trabajo que hacer, general. Y todavía no ha empezado. Permítame recordarle que todos esos requieren su firma para hoy.

Roy observó la pila con fastidio y asintió —Estoy al tanto, teniente. Y creo que podré hacerme cargo de aquí en más.

Riza hizo otro gesto afirmativo —Si, señor —y dando media vuelta regresó a su escritorio. El más próximo a él, mientras Havoc, Breda y Fuery trabajaban en sus asignaciones correspondientes y desde sus escritorios. Una vez en éste, se dispuso a hacer el suyo propio, complacida de ver que su superior estaba haciendo el suyo también, para variar. Y sin quejarse del tedioso papeleo ni usar cualquier excusa para abandonar la oficina. Suspirando, comenzó a leer, ignorando el hecho de que los párpados parecían pesarle, así como el resto del cuerpo. De hecho, se sentía completamente cansada y tenía la impresión de que se estaba deslizando fuera y dentro de la inconsciencia ocasionalmente. Estaba cabeceando, y Havoc le estaba dedicando una mirada de desconcierto mientras que Fuery la observaba con preocupación. Al fin y al cabo, era su superior el que cabeceaba y dormitaba en el trabajo y no ella. Ella _nunca_ descansaba durante horas hábiles. De hecho, nunca se relajaba en el trabajo y con o sin embarazo, aquello no era aceptable.

Poniéndose de pie, se llevó la mano a la frente y se posicionó en dirección al escritorio de su superior —Permiso para ausentarme al tocador, general.

Roy hizo un gesto despreocupado de la mano y asintió —Concedido, teniente. No se demore, por favor.

Riza negó con la cabeza, aún firme y aseguró —No, señor —dando media vuelta y abandonando la oficina. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí, los otros tres dejaron sus plumas y olvidaron por el instante sus obligaciones. Salvo Roy, Havoc notó. Definitivamente algo andaba _mal_ con sus superiores. Quizá habrían cambiado de cuerpos o algo así, o intercambiado éticas de trabajo. Pero sospechaba que ni la alquimia podía hacer algo así. No, ni siquiera la alquimia podía hacer que su superior realizara su trabajo correctamente sin Hawkeye respirándole sulfuro en la nuca. De hecho, y habitualmente, sería Mustang el primero en dejar la pluma sobre el escritorio tras cerciorarse de que su asistente no estaba vigilándolo. Pero ésta vez no lo había hecho.

—Uh... Jefe, ¿seguro que Hawkeye está bien?

Roy alzó brevemente la vista a su subordinado e inmediatamente retomó lo suyo —Perfectamente, Havoc.

Breda no pareció convencido —No es propio de la teniente primera dormirse en el trabajo, general...

Fuery asintió —Ah... Si... Me pregunto si la teniente primera Hawkeye se habrá recuperado completamente... Parecía algo pálida...

Mustang exhaló pacientemente. Era entendible que sus subordinados se preocuparan. Sin embargo, ésta se estaba volviendo en un inconveniente —Estoy seguro de que la teniente se encuentra perfectamente, Fuery. Quizá algo cansada. Aunque no lo parezca, es humana también —al alzar la vista, se percató de que Riza permanecía de pie en la entrada de la oficina con expresión severa. El resto de su equipo se volvió rápidamente a trabaja. _Traidores, _pensó con fastidio. A veces debía recordarse a sí mismo por qué había elegido a esos hombres como sus subordinados.

—Si me permite preguntar, general, ¿a qué se refiere con que no parezco humana? —lo cuestionó con una ceja enarcada. Brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos.

Roy sonrió nervioso —A-Ah... Verá, teniente. Me refería a un cumplido con ello.

Riza exhaló y caminó hasta su escritorio una vez más —No veo como eso sea posible, señor. Me llamó inhumana, si mal no recuerda.

—Inhumana es bueno —aseguró, de forma terriblemente poco convincente—. Me refería a su eficiencia.

Hawkeye negó con calma y se sentó en su silla —Estoy segura que sí, general. Ahora por favor regrese a su trabajo, antes de que decida hacerme otro cumplido de esa naturaleza.

Roy fingió sentirse herido —¿Quiere decir que no la complació mi cumplido?

Ella tomó su pluma y comenzó a trabajar en su propia asignación de documentos y archivos —Es usted perceptivo, general —Havoc, por otro lado, continuaba observándola—. ¿Sucede algo teniente segundo Havoc?

El rubio agitó ambas manos en el aire –cigarrillo apagado entre los labios-, y negó con la cabeza —A-Ah... No Hawkeye... Es sólo... —entrecerró los ojos— No es contagioso, ¿cierto? Porque tengo una cita esta semana.

Riza negó secamente con la cabeza —Estoy segura que es _imposible _que atrape lo mismo que yo, teniente Havoc —a menos que tuviera un útero y un óvulo fecundado, dudaba seriamente eso—. Ahora regrese a su trabajo, también.

Fuery la estaba observando también. A este paso nada sería realizado a tiempo ese día en la oficina —Ah... Pero entonces... ¿está aún enferma teniente?

Tuvo que abstenerse de responder tajantemente que lo estaría por los próximos siete meses y medios. Lo había considerado, y suponía que tarde o temprano tendría que informar sobre su estado a la milicia y especialmente a Havoc, Breda y Fuery, pero dudaba que aún fuera el momento para hacerlo. Sin mencionar que temía por la reacción del joven y amable sargento mayor Fuery si sencillamente soltaba al aire de forma ácida que estaba embarazada. Sin mencionar que tendría que enfrentar las preguntas de los tres y aún no estaba dispuesta a responder ninguna. De hecho, ni siquiera había tenido intención alguna de informárselo a su superior o a Rebecca. Pero la segunda lo había adivinado (porque la morena parecía tener el don de la oportunidad para hacer comentarios de ese tipo) y ella simplemente no había sido capaz de negarlo. Rebecca era su amiga, después de todo; aún cuando generalmente discutían ácidamente y tenían intereses y aspiraciones completamente distintos, lo era. Inclusive desde la misma academia militar. Con la inconveniencia de que el traslado transitorio a Central de ella las había distanciado temporalmente.

E imaginaba, por otro lado, que el interrogatorio de Rebecca no había concluido. Aún cuando por el momento había dejado caer la temática. Pero Riza simplemente se rehusaba a comunicar a nadie la identidad del padre del bebé o la naturaleza de la relación de ella con su superior. Era otra de las cosas, junto con las marcas de su espalda, que conservaba para sí cuidadosamente. Que mantenía en la oscuridad con esmero. Y sabía que él tampoco había informado de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación a nadie, ni siquiera a Hughes, así como jamás le había comentado a éste –estando en vida- cuán atrás se remontaba la relación de ambos. Y suponía que lo hacía por precaución más que por otra cosa, y preservación de ambos.

Al fin y al cabo, ambos poseían –en cierta forma y en conjunto- los secretos de la alquimia de la flama (aún cuando las marcas de su espalda estuvieran arruinadas) y no faltaría quien quisiera aprovecharse de su relación (cosa que ya había ocurrido en el pasado) para obtener algo de ellos o los secretos de la investigación de su padre. Y eso era simplemente inaceptable. Los dos lo sabían. _Debo pedirle algo, Mustang-san. Queme las marcas de mi espalda por favor. ¡Al menos...! ...si no puedo expiar mis pecados, al menos quiero destruir los secretos de mi espalda... para evitar el nacimiento de un nuevo alquimista de la llama. ¿Acaso puede hacerlo? Entonces, acaba con esta maldición. Libérame de la carga que mi padre ha colocado sobre mí. ¡Libérame de la alquimia! Te lo ruego. _

—No. Estoy perfectamente sargento. Aprecio su preocupación.

Fuery asintió y retomó a su trabajo. Y tras unos instantes, el resto hizo lo mismo. Incluido el general de brigada. Por lo que más relajada, retomó su propia tarea, la cual comenzó a realizar con esmero. Al menos, hasta que su superior le otorgó una hoja —Necesito que revise esto, teniente. Por favor. Y hágalo llegar a mi escritorio cuando lo haya hecho.

Asintiendo, y acatando, tomó la hoja y la examinó. Estaba en blanco, salvo una corta oración garabateada en la letra de su superior. Enarcando una ceja, preguntó —¿Qué es esto, general? —leyendo las pocas palabras seriamente.

Roy no alzó siquiera la vista de su propio papeleo, el cual continuaba realizando diligentemente. Sus ojos negros clavados en la tarea delante suyo —Se trata de una solicitud, teniente. Una que debe ser devuelta hoy mismo. Por esa razón la urgencia de que sea revisada.

Los ojos caoba de ella volvieron a las pocas letras garabateadas. _Permítame acompañarla al médico, teniente. _Suspiró, ¿en qué estaba pensando su superior? Evidentemente no parecía haber comprendido el concepto de mantener en anonimato la identidad del padre y mantenerlo a él al margen del asunto. Aún cuando se tratara de una cita con un médico externo a la milicia, y aún cuando fuera a asistir en su día libre y sin el uniforme militar, dudaba seriamente que no fueran a alzar sospechas si él la acompañaba a dicha cita. Más aún cuando evidentemente su consulta sería por un embarazo y él sería el hombre escoltándola. Por lo que trazando algo brevemente, se la devolvió —Aquí tiene, general.

Roy la leyó y frunció el entrecejo —Está denegada, teniente.

Riza asintió sin siquiera mirarlo. En vez de eso, retomó sus tareas propias —Usted preguntó mi opinión, señor. Eso es lo que creo.

Tomando la pluma, garabateó otra breve nota bajo las palabras pulcramente escritas de ella y se lo entregó una vez más —En ese caso, quisiera que revise estas correcciones, teniente.

Ella tomó el papel, exhalando con paciencia, y deslizó sus ojos caoba por encima de las palabras de su superior. _Quisiera apelar a eso, teniente. Es mi responsabilidad también. _Para luego tomar la nota y volver a trazar un pulcro y prolijo: _Lo siento, general, pero no puedo aceptar eso. _Y devolvérselo a él quien continuó claramente en desacuerdo con su postura, devolviendo inmediatamente el papel una vez más, segundos después. _Iré. Y esa es una orden, teniente. _Pero ella meramente negó con la cabeza para sí y trazó un breve: _En ese caso, es una orden que no podré cumplir. _Para luego devolverle la hoja de papel con un último: _Y por favor regrese a su trabajo._ Antes de retomar finalmente su pila. Cuando lo hizo, él masculló algo por lo bajo y extendió la hoja delante de sí, sosteniéndola entre sus dedos medio y pulgar mientras que con la otra chasqueaba los dedos y la observaba consumirse en flamas y reducirse a cenizas sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

Riza, al ver esto, le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva —¿Qué cree que hace, general?

Roy tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir el reporte que debía entregar ese mismo días a última hora —¿Qué parece, teniente? La solicitud estaba incorrecta y ahora tendré que hacerla toda de nuevo.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Use el cesto de basura, general. No hay necesidad de poner en riesgo la oficina y el resto del papeleo por una solicitud denegada.

Havoc asintió, secundando a la teniente primera —Hawkeye tiene razón, jefe. Usa el cesto como la gente normal, o terminarás quemándonos a nosotros también.

Mustang dedicó una mirada de fastidio a su subordinado —Si no quieres que te incinere, Havoc, cierra la boca y regresa a tu trabajo.

Riza negó con la cabeza —Y por favor limpie las cenizas, general. De lo contrario se esparcirán por toda la oficina.

Roy negó con la cabeza y masculló algo que sonaba terriblemente similar a "aparentemente no es todo lo que esparzo últimamente" pero que ella ignoró deliberadamente y esperó que ninguno de los otros hombres presentes lo hubieran oído tampoco. Afortunadamente, ese pareció ser el caso y la inapropiada declaración de su superior se desvaneció en el aire. Aunque no definitivamente. Luego se aseguraría de reprenderlo por haber soltado algo tan inadecuado y personal frente al resto de los hombres y de forma tan a la ligera. Pero de momento, continuó trabajando hasta el final de la jornada. Así como también lo hizo su superior y el resto de su equipo, para alivio y tranquilidad de ella. Cuando el reloj marcó la hora de salida, no tomó demasiado a los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc para que se marcharan. De hecho, a duras penas se despidieron, tomaron sus cosas, y abandonaron la oficina aliviados. Fuery, por otro lado, permaneció hasta haber ordenado su escritorio antes de excusarse, despedirse y marcharse también. Dejándolos a ambos solos.

Riza, recogiendo sus cosas con calma, se puso de pie. Roy hizo lo mismo, caminando hasta el perchero y tomando los abrigos de ambos. El primero de los cuales ofreció a su teniente primera para que se lo colocara, sosteniéndolo y aguardando a que ella –de espaldas- deslizara las mangas al interior de la prenda negra. Las manos de él permaneciendo un poco más de lo necesario en los hombros de ella. Cuando Riza se volteó a él, Roy acomodó el cuello del abrigo de su teniente primera. Sus ojos no abandonando nunca el accionar de sus propias manos forradas de blanco.

Tensándose ante esto, Riza retrocedió un paso, estableciendo una distancia segura entre ambos —Buenas noches, general. Nos vemos mañana —pero antes de que pudiera siquiera marcharse, él la tomó por la muñeca, deteniéndola en el acto.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie, teniente —aseguró solemne, observando los grandes y expresivos ojos caoba de Riza.

La cual, recobrándose tras lo súbito del gesto de él, negó calmamente con la cabeza. Sus párpados cubriendo temporalmente sus ojos. Sin embargo, estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar correctamente, con la proximidad de él y el nudo que acababa de formársele en la garganta a causa del contacto —Mantengo mi posición, general. Si ignoras la situación, podrás evitar que sospechen de ti.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, claramente en desacuerdo con la decisión de ella. Aún así, dijo —No puede ir sola, teniente.

Riza asintió —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, general. No lo haré. Rebecca se ofreció a hacerlo.

—¿La teniente segunda Catalina? ¿Está al tanto de la situación? —la cuestionó ligeramente desconcertado. Seguramente había interpretado bien a su teniente primera cuando había deducido que no informaría a nadie sobre su embarazo, ni tendría intenciones de hacerlo. Principalmente, porque conocía a Hawkeye desde que tenía 16 años –ella 14- y siempre había sido una persona sumamente privada. Por esa razón, había creído –con razón- que no le diría a nadie.

Como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos en sus facciones, lo cual era exactamente lo que había sucedido, replicó —Lo dedujo por su cuenta, general. No tenía intenciones de informárselo a nadie —aseguró, firme.

—¿Ni siquiera a mi, teniente? —le preguntó ahora ligeramente fastidiado. Sabía la respuesta, de todas formas, y sabía los motivos de ella para no hacerlo. Sin embargo, quería oírlo.

Riza asintió —Ni siquiera a usted, general.

Cerrando las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, bajó la mirada a ella —¿Tan poco confiable me consideras, teniente? Sabes que aceptaría mi responsabilidad al respecto...

Riza exhaló suavemente y sonrió con calma —Es exactamente por esa razón que no pretendía decirte, general. Prometí cuidar tu espalda hasta que alcanzaras tu objetivo y eso estoy haciendo.

Roy torció el gesto —El idiota de Hughes pensaba lo mismo... Que yo debía concentrarme únicamente en llegar a la cima y nada más... Y murió por culpa de ese razonamiento y mi ambición... Me pregunto en qué pensaba...

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza con suavidad —Pensaba que era una buena ambición, general. Si... un buen sueño. Por el que valía la pena seguirlo.

—¿Y morir, teniente? —inquirió, dando un paso al frente y alzando su mano hasta la herida oculta bajo el cuello de su uniforme. La cicatriz horizontal a lo largo de su garganta. Riza cerró los ojos y se relajó parcialmente al suave tacto de las yemas cubiertas de los dedos de él contra su piel.

—Sabes la respuesta.

Roy cerró los ojos y se inclinó ligeramente hacia el rostro de Riza —Si... —apuntando a los labios de ella. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos negros fijos en las facciones de ella—. Lamento hacerte pasar por tantas dificultades.

Pero Riza sólo negó con la cabeza una vez más y cerró los ojos, bajando la mirada y acabando así la posibilidad de cualquier tipo de contacto entre ambos, por efímero que pudiera haber sido —No. Esto es lo que yo decidí por mi cuenta.

Roy asintió y se apartó, retrayendo su mano también —Entiendo.

Ella asintió, llevándose una mano a la frente —Buenas noches, general.

Roy hizo un débil gesto afirmativo con su cabeza también y la observó abandonar la oficina. Sin embargo, rápidamente se colocó el abrigo y se apresuró a alcanzarla a la entrada, donde finalmente la encontró. De pie y erguida, como siempre, y aferrándose el abrigo firmemente contra el cuerpo para protegerse del frío invernal, contra el _abdomen_. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago y no fue capaz de hacer notar su presencia. Sin embargo, de reojo, Riza lo notó, observando fijamente la forma en que sus brazos se enroscaban de forma protectiva alrededor de su vientre. Inconscientemente, dejó ir el agarre. Su cabello ahora suelto de su broche también y meciéndose a causa del frió aire nocturno, debido al dolor de cabeza que había debido tolerar a lo largo de todo el día.

—General, ¿sucedió algo en la oficina? ¿Qué hace aquí? —ciertamente no había esperado que su superior abandonara la oficina tan rápidamente, dado que aún había debido organizar su escritorio.

Pero él negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia ella, refugiando ambas manos en sus bolsillos para detener el súbito impulso de enterrar su rostro en la curva de su cuello y deslizar sus dedos por sus largos cabellos dorados, impulso que habría seguido de no haberse contenido de esa forma. Sin mencionar que ella le habría reprochado su conducta también, dado que aún se encontraban en público y en el cuartel general —Decidí ser considerado con mi teniente primera, a pesar de que ella no lo consiente.

—¿General? —murmuró, dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva.

—No creo que deba caminar en su estado, teniente.

Riza exhaló –una densa nube de aire frío- y negó con la cabeza —Estaré perfectamente bien, señor. No tiene que escoltarme.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Tenía más bien pensado_ conducirla _a su casa, teniente. Dado que hace frío y preferiría que mi valiosa guardaespaldas no se enfermera. Sin mencionar que ahora debo velar por dos.

Ella se tensó ante la mención de su embarazo de la boca de él. Sin embargo, no dijo nada respecto a la última parte de su comentario —No estoy lisiada, general. Estoy segura que podré llegar a mi apartamento sin problemas.

Roy asintió —Estoy seguro de ello también, teniente. Sin embargo, preferiría no arriesgar tu salud de esa forma. Como superior, es mi deber velar por mis subordinados.

Hawkeye exhaló resignada y asintió —Si alguien nos viera podría hacerse la idea equivocada, general.

Mustang negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto a ella hacia su auto negro. El cual permanecía aparcado a pocos metros de la entrada del cuartel. Afortunadamente, no había nadie en la entrada del cuartel general para verlos —No veo cómo podría suceder eso, teniente. No sería la idea equivocada, después de todo.

Riza le dedicó una expresión reprobatoria —General, eso no tiene gracia. Y apreciaría que no haga comentarios sobre esparcir su semilla delante de los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y del sargento mayor Fuery tampoco. Podrían haberlo oído.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Pero no lo hicieron, teniente ¿No deberíamos agradecer por lo que no sucedió?

Ella lo miró con dureza —Agradecería que mi superior no pusiera en riesgo todo por un comentario, en primer lugar, general.

Él asintió con la cabeza, adelantándose un paso y abriéndole la puerta del auto –y manteniéndola abierta caballerosamente- para que ella ingresara al vehículo —Entiendo, entiendo. Fui un idiota —la cerró una vez la vio acomodarse en el asiento.

Riza aguardó a que ingresara en el asiento del conductor e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —Básicamente, general, si.

Puso el motor en arranque, sintiéndolo ronronear bajo ambos —Está bien. Prometo comportarme de ahora en más pero apreciaría que me mantuviera informado de su estado, teniente. Y puedo hacerlo una orden si se rehúsa a hacerlo.

Riza lo observó de reojo —Entendido, señor. Si eso es lo que desea...

—Lo es —aseguró Roy, viéndola también por el rabillo del ojo acomodarse contra el asiento y la puerta en el cálido interior del vehículo. Sus ojos cerrándose pesadamente. Estaba exhausta, lo sabía. Había podido colegirlo en la oficina con una sola mirada y rara vez Hawkeye dejaba entrever cansancio o algo siquiera remotamente similar. Por lo que asumía que debía ser un síntoma del embarazo. Dado que inclusive había estado cabeceando en la oficina. Algo que evidentemente no era propio de su diligente y seria teniente primera. Por lo que, viéndola deslizarse a la inconciencia, le permitió dormir durante el resto del viaje.

Aprovechando las intersecciones en que debía detenerse y el tráfico para observarla descansar pacíficamente. Su expresión lejos de ser la rígida máscara de formalidad que llevaba en la oficina. Y aún con todo, sus hombros no se relajaban. No como lo habían hecho tras haberse desenroscado del cuerpo de él y de sus sábanas. No de esa forma, y Roy no podía evitar preguntarse qué haría ella si él extendía su mano allí y acariciaba su cuello, la línea de su mandíbula, si comenzaba a besarla... Pero no actuó acorde a ello. No podía, no ella estando en ese estado. No podía simplemente adosarle otra carga y ser más egoísta de lo que ya había sido respecto a Hawkeye, y no podía ni pretendía causarle más dificultades a ella en relación a él de las que ya le había causado a lo largo de toda su vida. Ya tenía bastante, con trabajar en la milicia y velar por la espalda de él y mantener en línea a tres subordinados más y llevar adelante un embarazo de seis semanas. Retomar una relación de ese tipo con él... retomar lo que fuera que hubieran tenido una vez... sólo complicaría las cosas para ambos. Para ella, y para él y para todo lo que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento.

Y Riza no lo permitiría. No si ella pudiera tener algo que decir en el asunto.


	7. Como una fresa

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

7/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que hasta el momento la historia les esté gustando. Como prometí, y en tiempo y forma, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que ojalá les agrade. _En cuanto a los agradecimientos, ya corregí todos los capítulos y agregué las personas que la página borró. Espero sepan disculparme, olvidé que la página borraba todo aquello con punto y me olvidé que debía separar los nombres y seudónimos que tenían el mismo, como el mío propio. Por esa razón, les pido perdón y espero no hayan creído que me olvidé. Realmente me tomé el trabajo de ver review por review, como hago siempre, pero la página me jugó una mala pasada. Y espero no haber herido ni ofendido a nadie ni tampoco haberlos/las desalentado a seguir haciéndome saber su opinión, porque realmente me anima y alegra mucho oír de ustedes._ En fin, quisiera, como siempre, **agradecerles** de todo corazón por tomarse al menos la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Y, más aún, **gracias** a quienes hacen ese esfuerzo extra para hacerme llegar lo que piensan al respecto. A: ****HoneyHawkeye****, ****Sangito****, ****Maii. Hawkeye****, ****Mrs. Darcy95****, ****fandita-eromena****, ****Lucia991****, ****Alexandra-Ayanami****,** **kaoru-sakura****, ****inowe****, ****HaruD'Elric****, ****Sunako Jigoku****, ****mariana garcia****, ****lizzie kinomoto****, ****Noriko****, ****okashira janet****,** **JaqueDickinson** **y ****yoake. laberinto****. Sinceramente, **¡gracias por sus amables reviews!** Y espero este capítulo les agrade también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>VII<p>

"Como una fresa"

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron mecánicamente a las 06:45 AM, en el exacto instante en que las agujas del reloj se detuvieron sobre el número seis, la aguja corta, y el número nueve, la mas delgada y larga. Aún cuando la alarma no se había disparado y no había estado destinada a hacerlo tampoco. Era su día libre, después de todo, y había tenido intenciones de permanecer en la cama quizá hasta las ocho inclusive, descansando. Dado que últimamente se sentía terriblemente exhausta –al punto de haberse dormitado en su escritorio a lo largo de toda la semana y dormido en el auto de su superior la semana previa cuando éste la había conducido a su casa, lo cual era inaceptable evidentemente- y no había tenido posibilidad, hasta el momento y con el trabajo en la oficina, de recuperar algo de energía apropiadamente. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estrictamente disciplinado de soldado no parecía querer condecir con sus propias necesidades biológicas. Y se había reactivado en el exacto momento del día en que habitualmente comenzaba su rutina, aún cuando no había necesidad de hacerlo. No hoy, ya que era su <em>día libre<em>.

Suspiró, volteándose en la cama una vez más con los ojos cerrados, intentando retomar el sueño. El descanso. Y permitirse el placer de no tener que comenzar el día a tan temprana hora como lo hacía generalmente. No obstante, parecía imposible para ella conciliar el sueño. Se sentía ligeramente tensa, no lo negaría, considerando que aquel día asistiría nuevamente al médico desde que el resultado de sus análisis le había sido entregado, informándole de su actual estado, y la situación en general no la hacía sentirse cómoda en lo más mínimo. No era rutina, y no era algo a lo que estuviera adaptada y Riza admitía, al menos para sí misma –dado que era una mujer racional-, que el prospecto de asistir a reconfirmar su embarazo le incomodaba. No había reglas a seguir y no había límites en los que moverse y Hawkeye siempre había sido buena jugando según las reglas. Guiándose por el libro. Sin embargo, no había nada parecido en relación a la situación en la que se encontraba y eso era lo que más le perturbaba del asunto.

Ella siempre había sido una persona metódica, después de todo. Práctica y organizada y la simplicidad de su apartamento –cuya única función era la de proveerle un lugar al que regresar tras un día de trabajo en el cuartel general y permitirle satisfacer sus necesidades básicas-, dado que no era un hogar y Riza no se atrevería siquiera a designarlo bajo ese concepto (no que supiera qué era ese concepto tampoco, los años en su casa con su padre difícilmente contaban como buenos antecedentes), era prueba irrefutable de ello. Era pequeño, perfecto para ella y Black Hayate, y se encontraba cerca del cuartel del Este y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Su rutina matutina que le daba sensación de normalidad, la mínima que podía aprehender como soldado, y su rutina nocturna al regresar. Mientras que, en el cuartel, se dedicaba a ayudar a su superior a alcanzar la cima día a día.

Al fin y al cabo, había decidido consagrar su vida a ese objetivo, a esa ambición, y era por ésta y por sus deseos propios de proteger al hombre que haría posible ese futuro (_un futuro donde todos pudieran ser felices_) que se había unido a la milicia en primer lugar y decidido seguirlo. Y era únicamente obvio que como soldado, con su entrenamiento militar y disciplina, Riza apreciara el orden de las cosas. Y el orden mismo en su vida. Un bebé, por otro lado, lejos distaba de ser eso. No, un bebé era _caos_, y desorden y aleatoriedad e imprevisibilidad y no se sentía particularmente cómoda moviéndose en ese ámbito. De hecho, siempre había sido precavida. Siempre intentando prever cualquier situación y estar lista para cuando debiera entrar en acción porque en la milicia no estarlo significaba _morir_. Significaba poner en riesgo el pelotón de uno, el escuadrón, el grupo o simplemente la persona que debía proteger. Y en su caso particular, no estarlo significaba poner en riesgo la vida de su superior. Algo que personalmente no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Por lo que siempre intentaba estar preparada –y armada- para cualquier situación.

No obstante, no había forma de prepararse para algo así. No había libros ni entrenamientos ni disciplina (aún cuando había posibilidad de acceder a información) ni nada en el mundo, probablemente, que preparara a un ser humano para traer a otro al mundo. No había nada, en su entrenamiento militar, que pudiera ayudarla con el problema entre manos y la sola idea la consternaba ligeramente. Las cosas que generalmente no planeaba ni podía prever rara vez terminaban bien. _No_, de hecho nunca lo hacían. Y el que su superior hubiera casi muerto una vez, en mano de un homúnculo llamado Lust, y hubiera perdido la vista frente a otros dos más; eran más que pruebas irrefutables de ello. Pero no era algo sobre lo que tuviera demasiada opción al respecto. No habiendo tomado la decisión de continuar adelante con ello. Después de todo, eso era lo que _ellos_ hacían. Lo que siempre habían hecho ambos y ella particularmente; _avanzar_. Esa era la opción realmente... _avanzar o detenerse. _Eso había dicho aquella vez a la amiga de Edward-kun y Alphonse-kun, al menos. _Ellos deben decidir si quieren venir o no con nosotros. Así es, ellos deben decidirlo. Avanzar o detenerse... Ellos son los que deben tomar la decisión. _Y esa era la única decisión que había en realidad, en la vida. Y ella siempre había decidido avanzar. Aún tras Ishbal... _No, antes de eso..._ Aún tras la muerte de su padre... había decidido hacerlo. Seguir un camino y continuar avanzando, inclusive cuando eso implicara tener que atravesar un río pantanoso, o de sangre, cargando con el peso de aquellos a los que había asesinado luego.

_Si..._ ella siempre había elegido avanzar, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Siguiendo hacia delante, aún cuando sabía que debería atravesar otro río pantanoso antes de poder llegar al otro lado. No importaba. Esa era su determinación, después de todo. Por lo que resignándose a retomar su sueño, dado que estaba perdido, se apartó las sábanas del cuerpo y se sentó con las piernas colgando a un lado de la cama. Sus pies descalzos entrando en contacto con el áspero piso de madera de su habitación. Sin embargo, y debido a lo súbito del movimiento, algo se retorció en su estómago y se vio forzada a apresurarse al baño para no vaciar el contenido de su estómago a mitad de camino. Afortunadamente, eso no sucedió.

Observándose en el espejo frente al lavabo, exhaló con calma. Notando particularmente las ojeras cada vez más oscuras bajo sus ojos a causa del cansancio y el ligero sudor que corría por su rostro debido a la acción de vomitar. Las náuseas matutinas (lo cual era un mito aparentemente, porque también las sentía a lo largo del día, aunque _especialmente_ por la mañana), eran una desventaja que encontraba considerablemente difícil disimular en la oficina. Especialmente cuando preparaba el café para su superior y el fuerte olor oscuro y tostado alcanzaba sus fosas nasales. Aún así, había logrado contener la situación lo suficiente para no anoticiar a sus subordinados de su estado ni atraer la atención de ningún otro miembro de la milicia, especialmente de sus superiores. Lo cual era una ventaja, dado que todavía no deseaba informar de su estado al ejército. No hasta que estuviera, al menos, un poco más organizada respecto a sí misma. Y no hasta que no fuera capaz de hablar propia y correctamente sin tener que excusarse y apresurarse al baño para vomitar.

Irguiéndose, se lavó el rostro calmamente y luego los dientes. Intentando, con esmero, deshacerse del sabor a bilis de su boca así como del sabor metálico que sentía constantemente desde que estaba embarazada. En vano, evidentemente, dado que el segundo se rehusaba a irse, salvo cuando comía algo. Por lo que simplemente tomó una toalla, se secó el rostro con paciencia, dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación dispuesta a cambiarse. Tomando, como habitualmente solía hacer cuando era su día libre, una falda tubo negra hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca con una remera negra para usar debajo y un par de botas de taco ancho y bajo del mismo color. Quitándose rápidamente la ropa en la que había dormido, la reemplazó por las nuevas prendas. Notando, al pasar, que sus pechos estaban ligeramente más hinchados. No excesivamente sino en la forma en que lo harían de estar teniendo su período. El cual, obviamente, no tenía.

Tomando el broche marrón de su mesita de noche, se dirigió a la cocina. Torciendo su cabello dorado con una mano y sosteniéndolo en alto mientras que con la restante abría el broche y lo aseguraba con un suave "clic". Sujetando su cabellera en alto como solía hacer rutinariamente. Cuando finalmente arribó a la cocina, notó a Black Hayate sentado firmemente junto a su plato vacío y meneando la cola alegremente. Lengua colgando a un costado de su hocico. Sonriendo con calma, se acercó al refrigerador y sacó la comida reservada para el can, vertiéndola en el contenedor. Sin embargo, y antes de que le permitiera acceder al alimento, le ordenó que le diera una pata, luego la otra, y que se agachara antes de depositar el plato calmamente en el suelo una vez más. Para luego voltearse y poner agua en la tetera para prepararse un té.

Aguardando a que pitara, observó el reloj nuevamente. 7:45 AM. Rebecca arribaría a las 8:15 AM, ya que había accedido a que la morena la acompañara a su cita con el médico a pesar de que su mejor juicio le indicaba que probablemente sería mejor asistir sola si no deseaba ser instigada hasta el hartago sobre la identidad del padre del bebé, algo que evidentemente Riza no revelaría. Aún se tratara de Rebecca. Pero había prometido a su superior no asistir sola y Rebecca era la única al tanto de su embarazo (sin contar a Roy, obviamente) por lo que no veía demasiada opción al respecto. No es como si tuviera alguien más a quien recurrir tampoco, tanto su padre como su madre llevaban muertos demasiado tiempo y no tenía ninguna hermana o hermano al que recurrir. Sin mencionar que tanto Berthold Hawkeye como su madre se habían distanciado de sus respectivas familias por lo que no estaba al tanto de la existencia de ninguna de éstas. Ni tenía conocimiento de tener algún pariente con vida. No, Roy era todo lo que tenía –y siempre había tenido tras la muerte de su padre- y sabía que podía confiar también en Rebecca con su secreto. Aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo la morena no fuera exactamente lo que se llame discreta. Aún así, sabía que podía confiar en que no fuera a revelar ninguna información que ella no deseara que revelara.

Tomando la tetera –del pico de la cual escapaba ahora vapor y un agudo silbido-, vertió el agua en la taza a través de un pequeño colador (para evitar que las hojas se filtraran a la bebida- y la depositó calmamente sobre la hornalla apagada una vez más, tomando el pocillo con su dedo índice curvado y acercándolo suavemente a su boca, testeando la temperatura. Frunciendo los labios, sopló el humeante líquido. Y tras pasados unos minutos volvió a intentarlo. Ésta vez efectivamente logrando beber algo de su té sin quemarse el interior de su boca. Cuando finalizó, depositó la taza en el lavabo y la lavó cuidadosamente. Secándola luego y guardándola prolijamente en su lugar. Mirando el reloj, suspiró. 8:30 AM. Rebecca estaba llegando tarde.

Afortunadamente, y en ese preciso instante, un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta y Hayate se apresuró a la entrada del apartamento. Ladrando y meneando la cola en señal de que la persona al otro lado era no sólo familiar sino que aceptada plenamente por el can. Por lo que descartando la necesidad de tomar el arma que guardaba en su bolso, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un fluido movimiento. Dedicando una mirada severa a la mujer sonriente al otro lado —Estás retrasada —declaró, firme.

Ésta no pareció inmutarse por la mirada estricta de su amiga —¡Qué casualidad! Tú también —sonrió.

Riza exhaló pacientemente. El humor de la teniente segunda era terrible, realmente. Evidentemente ella no lo había insinuado de esa forma y no encontraba la gracia en bromear sobre el retraso de su período o, más bien, la ausencia total de éste —Eso no tiene gracia —aseveró, seria. Dando un paso fuera del apartamento y volteándose para cerrar la puerta con llave tras de sí.

Rebecca continuó sonriendo —Lo es si no eres la del retraso, teniente Hawkeye.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera del edificio y hacia las calles de la Ciudad del Este, con las cuales ambas estaban perfectamente familiarizadas. Después de todo, tanto ella como la teniente segunda Catalina habían sido estacionadas en ésta por la mayor parte de su carrera militar. Exceptuando el período en que Riza había permanecido en Ishbal, y el que se había marchado a Central siguiendo al antes coronel y ahora general de brigada —Asumo entonces que aún no encontraste un hombre, teniente Catalina —replicó mordazmente.

Rebecca torció el gesto —Ah... Estoy empezando a pensar que todos los hombres de la milicia son unos inútiles... Y yo que quería casarme con uno de alto rango y retirarme... A este paso terminaré soltera... —le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza, con los ojos entrecerrados, a su amiga—. Explícame a qué hombre engatusaste con el embarazo, teniente Hawkeye. ¿A uno rico?

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —No. Te equivocas.

Rebecca tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y observó el cielo —¿Uno pobre? Qué decepción...

La rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza y ambas continuaron caminando. Riza con expresión neutral —A nadie, de hecho.

La morena volvió a dedicarle una mirada de suspicacia —¿Realmente? ¿Es porque es un cobarde? ¿Le dijiste y huyó?

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto negativo y seco con la cabeza, observando en la distancia la pequeña clínica modesta parte del hospital de la ciudad a la que había optado por asistir para no tener que hacerlo al hospital de la milicia. El cual, evidentemente, habría registrado su estado desde el inicio y habría tenido la obligación de reportarlo a sus superiores también. Por esa razón, y hasta no estar segura de los resultados, había optado por asistir a un médico que no perteneciera al ejército, para así evitar levantar sospechas antes de tener siquiera ella la confirmación del embarazo —No. De hecho, —_el general_— accedió a tomar la responsabilidad al instante.

Rebecca parpadeó desconcertada —¡¿Eeehhh! ¿Y lo rechazaste? —no tuvo más que ver la expresión firme y seria de su amiga para saber que de hecho eso era exactamente lo que había hecho—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres casarte y retirarte algún día?

Siendo sincera consigo misma, el matrimonio no era algo que considerara reservado para ella. De hecho, no podía decir que lo hubiera considerado siquiera. Seguro, de haber sido otra persona haciendo otra cosa de su vida probablemente lo habría hecho. Y no juzgaba en lo más mínimo a quienes sí aspiraban a ello, como Rebecca a su lado, pero no lo tenía en consideración para ella, dado que había hecho una promesa y había decidido dedicar su vida –y sacrificar su felicidad propia de ser necesario- a la tarea de protegerlo a él hasta que alcanzara su tan ansiada ambición. Hasta que ambos pudieran rectificar sus acciones por los errores y pecados de su pasado y había jurado seguirlo hasta el infierno también, de ser necesario y retirarse antes y realizar una bipartición de su vida con alguien más no parecía siquiera probable tampoco. Después de todo, era como _él _había dicho. Probablemente estaría en la milicia de por vida, de todas formas. Aunque, si debía admitirlo para sí misma, tampoco había creído que el concebir fuera una opción para ella. Así como no creía que fuera justo que ella pudiera hacerlo cuando las personas que había asesinado jamás podrían. Por esa razón, se había abstenido de considerarlo también. Pero ahora no veía cómo eso podía ser relevante ya —No, no está entre mis mayores prioridades —afirmó, segura. Y no mentía—. Además, no podré hacerme cargo de un bebé, vigilar al general y cuidar de un hombre también. No estando en la milicia —aseguró, salvo que optó por dejar por fuera el detalle de que, en realidad, se trataba del mismo hombre.

Rebecca torció el gesto, pero rápidamente compuso su expresión en otra de desconfianza —Espera un segundo, Riza... La semana pasada dijiste que él no sabía y ahora que sí... ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

La rubia se tensó pero no replicó nada. Lo había olvidado por completo, que había afirmado no haber informado al padre de su estado y no había mentido, parcialmente al menos, pero últimamente estaba cansada. _Demasiado_ cansada. Y eso parecía reflejarse en su habitualmente imperturbable concentración y consistencia. Los ojos negros de Rebecca se abrieron ligeramente, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

—¡Es de Mustang, ¿no es cierto? Ya sabía que estabas engañando a todos de alguna manera para ascender tan rápidamente, teniente Hawkeye.

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Si, recordaba que no era la primera vez que insinuaba algo así. De hecho, lo había insinuado con King Bradley también, alegando que era sospechoso que hubiera pasado del coronel Mustang al mismísimo Fuhrer de esa forma, y tan rápidamente. Lo cual era insultante a su ética profesional y determinación, por no decir perturbador la insinuación con el homúnculo. Sin embargo, Rebecca no había sabido nada de esto, así como tampoco había sabido que en realidad era un rehén para someter al coronel al plan de los homúnculos. Aún así, eso no justificaba que realizara conjeturas inapropiadas sobre sus métodos para ascender en la jerarquía del ejército —Espero que no estés insinuando que no lo hice por mérito propio, teniente Catalina. Y no, no es del general de brigada. Sería inapropiado. Después de todo, se trata de mi superior —y no era que no lo pensara. Porque eso había estado en su cabeza durante todo el tiempo.

Rebecca continuó sin creerlo del todo. No le sorprendía. La morena podía ser persistente con un asunto cuando se le metía en la cabeza. Y, de hecho, llevaba años con la idea metida de que entre ella y el coronel había algo. No había sido del todo errado, por otro lado, aunque no había sido cierto tampoco. No había habido _nada_ entre ellos. Y ese era un hecho irrefutable —¿De verdad? Ah... Qué decepcionante... Ese hubiera sido un atractivo bebé, aunque odie admitirlo.

Riza exhaló calmamente —Lamento decepcionarte. No es del general de brigada —repitió, firme.

Rebecca, aún con todo, no pareció convencida —Bueno, lo sabremos si empieza a incendiar cosas...

Una vez más, negó pacientemente con la cabeza. Rebecca realmente podía ser insistente con las temáticas, y ridícula —Dudo sinceramente que eso fuera a suceder aún si fuera del general Mustang, Rebecca —replicó ligeramente exasperada. Ese era el tipo de aseveración ridícula que imaginaba haciendo a Maes Hughes también, de haber estado con vida, por supuesto.

—¿Y?

La rubia la observó de reojo, abriendo la puerta de la clínica e ingresando al interior —¿Qué cosa?

Rebecca bufó como si fuera obvio —¿Hay posibilidad de que sea del idiota de Mustang?

Permaneció seria —Estoy perfectamente segura que no, Rebecca. Apreciaría, por otro lado, si dejaras de cuestionarme sobre la temática.

La morena volvió a bufar por segunda vez pero no insistió más con la temática. No iría a ningún lado, de todas formas, no con Riza. Después de todo, la conocía desde la academia militar y la rubia siempre había sido una persona privada y reservada en relación a su vida fuera de la milicia por lo que dudaba seriamente que fuera a obtener una respuesta contundente al tema. O siquiera sincera. Porque dudaba, aún cuando ella fuera su amiga, que de ser Mustang el padre ella fuera a decírselo. No, probablemente no lo haría. De ser sincera, Rebecca nunca había podido ubicarlo, para ella la relación de Hawkeye con su superior siempre había sido completamente hermética, y todo aquel que quisiera vislumbrarla desde el exterior. De hecho, era como sí ambos compartieran algo más que el resto del mundo ignoraba. No sólo la carga de Ishbal, de la que Rebecca estaba parcialmente al tanto, sino algo más... Algo que daba a entender que su relación se remontaba demasiado más atrás de cuando todos ellos tenían noción y sabía que de ser tal el caso Riza no lo comentaría con ella tampoco. Y probablemente no lo haría con nadie.

Por lo que desistiendo se sentó en la sala de espera junto a Riza, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda de ver tantas mujeres embarazadas a su alrededor. Algunas en sus últimos meses de embarazo también, juzgando por el tamaño de sus vientres —Esto es chocante... —musitó.

Riza la observó de reojo, erguida y seria —Estoy segura que es perfectamente normal que haya embarazadas en una clínica de embarazo, Rebecca —y replicó a modo fáctico. Su voz ligeramente cansada.

Rebecca asintió —Estoy segura de que sí, Riza —dijo seca e irónicamente—. ¿No te molesta que vayas a perder tu cuerpo?

La rubia exhaló con calma —Por cuestiones prácticas, si —después de todo, no podría acompañar al general en trabajos de campo ni cuidar su espalda desde el campo de batalla una vez que su estado físico se viera completamente disminuido y mermado por el avance de su embarazo. Y, de hecho, esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaban. La idea de no poder vigilar su espalda personalmente tal y como había aseverado que haría, así fuera por unos meses.

En ese instante, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y una enfermera apareció dando una rápida ojeada a la sala de espera para luego leer el papel que tenía en manos, en voz alta, y llamarla por su nombre —Riza Hawkeye.

La cual, tras inhalar profundamente, se puso de pie seria y colecta y caminó hasta el consultorio, Rebecca siguiéndola con la mirada y comprendiendo que Riza probablemente preferiría privacidad en el interior del consultorio, conociéndola. La joven enfermera, señalando con una mano, le indicó que tomaran asiento y añadió —El doctor vendrá en un instante —desapareciendo por una puerta tras el escritorio del hombre. A las espaldas de Riza, había una camilla y algunos elementos de medición. Los cuales, de momento, decidió pasar por alto. Sus ojos caoba, por otro lado, continuaban deslizándose por las imágenes referentes a la concepción que había en todo el lugar.

No obstante, no se vio forzada a aguardar demasiado dado que el hombre apareció por la misma puerta que la enfermera había desaparecido acompañado nuevamente por la misma joven. La cual permaneció de pie detrás del médico por unos instantes mientras el hombre examinaba cuidadosamente la historia médica de Riza y le realizaba una serie de preguntas de rutina mientras la enfermera tomaba nota. Preguntas principalmente sobre malestares que pudiera haber tenido: donde ella enumeró las náuseas, los vómitos, el cansancio, el sabor metálico en la boca, el disgusto por el café y el cigarrillo (el segundo exacerbado, dado que nunca había aprobado realmente el vicio del teniente segundo Havoc) y la ligera hinchazón de sus pechos acompañado con una ligera sensibilización.

Y dado que llevaba ocho semanas completas con la ausencia de su período; el cual debería haberse presentado ya en dos ocasiones, el médico realizó un breve examen interno –que Riza encontró particularmente incómodo y ligeramente doloroso- que aparentemente reveló, según explicaciones técnicas del hombre, una inflamación y leve ensanchamiento del útero y demás partes de su aparato reproductivo interno. Así como una variación en la consistencia (más blando) y coloración (ahora azulado) de su cuello uterino. Confirmando, así, su embarazo definitivamente. Tras esto, y una breve felicitación que Riza agradeció de forma políticamente correcta –como era propio de ella- a pesar de no estar segura de qué debía sentir al respecto, le otorgó una serie de vitaminas para que consumiera diariamente, le aconsejó que fuera muy estricta con la higiene (algo realmente innecesario dado que Riza generalmente lo era, con la higiene y el orden también), que en caso de tener mascota y tener que limpiar sus excrementos o el lugar en que dormía utilizara guantes y que tomara especiales precauciones dado que el porcentaje de probabilidades de abortos espontáneos era mayor en el primer trimestre.

Tras ello, le otorgó un pequeño papel con una serie de notas, anotó otra fecha para que regresara a hacerse un nuevo control, y se despidió estrechándole la mano. Gesto que Riza devolvió con firmeza antes de voltearse y abandonar el consultorio con paso seguro. Una vez afuera, y al verla, Rebecca se apresuró a su lado, observando la tensión en los hombros de Riza —¿Y?

Riza, aún seria, le otorgó el papel de notas en el cual se confirmaba oficialmente el embarazo y había una serie de datos más que no se había detenido a leer. Rebecca, por otro lado, leyó el papel por completo —Así que sí estás...

Hawkeye asintió —De dos meses —confirmó, caminando y mirando al frente. Rebecca no supo que decir, por lo que retomó su lectura del papel. Riza no parecía particularmente complacida con la idea. Por otro lado, no parecía en absoluto distinta a cualquier otro día. Permanecía circunspecta. Pero, de hecho, _demasiado_ circunspecta. Demasiado controlada y seria. Como un piolín tan firmemente tensionado que parecía a punto de cortarse, salvo que dudaba que Riza fuera a hacerlo realmente. Sin embargo, la tensión en sus hombros era prueba fehaciente de que aquello se había logrado colar bajo su piel. Y de hecho, la única vez que la había visto con esa expresión, había sido cuando le había preguntado por el coronel –tras el día prometido- y ella sólo había repetido "el coronel..." incapaz de decirle que había perdido la vista.

Suspirando, posó sus ojos negros en el papel, leyendo en voz alta —Veinticinco milímetros —antes de alzar su otra mano e intentar separar sus dedos de acuerdo la medida señalada en la hoja.

Riza, al verla, negó con la cabeza, tomando los dedos pulgar e índice de su amiga y juntándolos un poco más —De hecho, eso es veinticinco milímetros, Rebecca —sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que estaba leyendo la teniente segunda Catalina. Su voz formal.

La morena no pareció convencida —¿Estás segura?

Hawkeye hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza —Positiva. Eso es veinticinco milímetros.

Rebecca asintió —Oh —musitó, recobrando poco a poco su humor habitual— Como una fresa.

Riza, antes esto, enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Su estado de sopor y parcial parálisis desvaneciéndose también, una vez más. Dejando paso a su habitual humor con el que Rebecca estaba tan familiarizada, su tono de voz cáustico —Apreciaría que no compararas a mi bebé con una fruta, teniente Catalina.

Rebecca sonrió animada —¿Acaso dijiste "tu bebé", teniente Hawkeye?

La rubia asintió —Estoy perfectamente segura de que puedo afirmarlo, dado que crece _dentro_ mío, teniente Catalina —retrucó, mordaz.

Ésta asintió —Evidentemente. Pero parece que te estás ablandando, Riza —señaló. Y Riza simplemente dedicó una mirada reprobatoria y continuó caminando junto a la morena, rehusándose a contestarle algo respecto a ello.

Sin embargo, la idea parecía haberse plantado en su cabeza. Después de todo, y como había sucedido con _él _también, había enumerado todas las razones por las que no debería. Las razones por las que era inapropiado e impráctico y las razones por las que continuar con aquello resultaría en un inconveniente para ambos y su objetivo. _Si..._ las había enumerado todas, racionalmente, como era propio de su mente entrenada militarmente y aún así había terminado sin ser capaz de hacerse a un costado. Sin ser capaz de dar el paso al costado que sabía debería haber hecho antes de que todo aquello se les hubiera ido de las manos a ambos. Y ahora estaba embarazada, de _él_, de todas las personas. Y complicando sus posibilidades para atenerse a sus palabras de vigilar su espalda y las posibilidades de su superior de conseguir una promoción pronto y todo porque era incapaz de apartarse del camino de él. Lo había intentado, no lo negaría. Pero Roy Mustang era todo lo que conocía desde que su padre había muerto y todo lo que probablemente había tenido siempre desde que Berthold Hawkeye había fallecido. Eso era, el camino que había elegido recorrer junto a él. Siguiéndolo y protegiéndolo. Y no imaginaba su vida fuera de la milicia tampoco. Lejos de él, y de su deber de velar por sus mejores intereses. No, eso era todo lo que había conocido desde sus dieciocho años.

—¿Estás segura de que no es de Mustang?

Riza suspiró. Dedicando a la morena a su lado una mirada severa y tajante —Creí haber respondido a esa pregunta ya, en más de una ocasión.

Rebecca torció el gesto —Lo siento pero no te creo, en más de una ocasión —replicando igualmente.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con calma e intentó armarse de paciencia —Espero que no estés insinuando que miento, teniente Catalina.

—Sólo parcialmente, teniente Hawkeye —respondió.

—No es del general de brigada —aseguró, exhalando pacientemente mientras se acercaban más y más al edificio en que habitaba, Rebecca a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente arribaron a la entrada de la edificación, la morena se detuvo con una sonrisa y señaló en dirección a Riza con su dedo índice y expresión de determinación.

—Ya verás, ¡me encontraré un hombre maravilloso y me retiraré! —exclamó, aferrando su bolso con la mano restante.

Sonriendo calmamente, asintió —¡Claro, claro! Esfuérzate —Rebecca podía ser abismalmente diferente a ella. Tanto en personalidad como en prioridades y ambiciones. Sin embargo, no negaría que la compañía de la morena le complacía. Era bueno de vez en cuando poder conversar y estar acompañada de alguien que veía las cosas tan diferentemente y con la que tenía, a la vez, tantas cosas en común debido a la milicia. Si, era... relajante, cuanto menos. Y había necesitado de eso en su día libre. Resultaba un agradable cambio, dado que generalmente pasaba sus días libres en soledad y comprando comida en el mercado junto a Black Hayate.

Virando, se apresuró a marcharse. No obstante, se detuvo y se volvió por encima de su hombro, como si súbitamente hubiera recordado algo —Ah. Dale mis saludos al teniente Havoc.

—Entendido —replicó, con expresión suave y las comisuras de la boca ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba. Mientras saludaba lánguidamente con la mano.

Y en silencio, la observó marcharse hasta desaparecer en una esquina. Permaneciendo de pie e inmóvil por un segundo, aún frente a la entrada de su edificio, hasta que exhaló resignadamente e ingresó a los corredores y hacia su apartamento. Frente al cual se detuvo, uno, dos instantes –oyendo a Hayate olfatear impacientemente bajo la rendija de la puerta- para finalmente sacar su llave y deslizarse al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dedicando una sonrisa débil al pequeño animal, se acuclilló delante de éste y lo acarició en la cabeza, mientras el perro hociqueaba con suavidad el hombro de su ama —Qué haré con él...

Black Hayate sollozó a duras penas, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad y observando la expresión de su ama. La cual era idéntica, irónicamente, a la que había portado cuando Pride había amenazado con vigilarla _siempre_ desde las sombras. Estaba paralizada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hundirse demasiado más en dicho estado de ánimo, el teléfono sonó tal y como aquella vez. E inmediatamente supo que probablemente se trataba de la misma persona también, solo que con motivos y razones para llamarla completamente distintos. Enderezándose, caminó hasta el objeto y alzó el auricular, llevándoselo inmediatamente al oído —General...

Una respiración al otro lado y —¿Cómo sabías que se trataba de mi? —con voz seria.

Riza negando para sí con la cabeza, espiró larga y tendidamente —Últimamente es la persona que más me llama, general. De hecho, es generalmente la _única_ persona que me llama. Exceptuando a Rebecca.

—Eso es triste, teniente, si me permite decirlo —concedió, intentando aligerar la tensión de la conversación. Y eludir saltar directamente al grano. Aún cuando imaginaba que, tarde o temprano, Hawkeye lo haría. Siempre lo hacía, de todas formas. Así era ella.

—Ya lo dijo, general. Y no tengo tiempo de tener gran vida social estando en la milicia y con un superior que rara vez me permite relajarme en el trabajo, de todas formas. Pero aprecio su preocupación por mi vida social —respondió mordazmente—. Aunque dudo que me haya llamado por eso...

Roy suspiró. _Ah... ahí está._ Esa era su teniente primera, directo al grano, al asunto. Pura practicidad —Sabe que no, teniente.

Riza asintió para sí —Eso pensé, general. Aún así no creo que sea prudente que continúe llamándome de esta forma.

Ésta vez, él sonó ligeramente fastidiado —Dudo seriamente que nuestras llamadas y conversaciones sean de interés o valor alguno para la milicia, teniente. Así que es seguro asumir que las líneas no están intervenidas, especialmente porque son líneas externas.

Hawkeye respiró relajada, confiando en el juicio de él (como siempre), aún cuando no sabía que había estado tan tensa durante la conversación telefónica en primer lugar —Estoy embarazada, general. El médico lo confirmó hoy. Así que puede dejar ya de llamarme.

Él se oyó ligeramente insultado por sus palabras, aunque no tan sacudido como la primera vez que le había mencionado su estado —Me ofende, teniente. ¿Qué clase de hombre cree que soy?

Riza permaneció firme —Uno que si fuera inteligente, señor; aceptaría dejarme atrás y continuar concentrándose únicamente en su camino a la cima.

Roy bufó al otro lado de la línea —Lamentablemente, no soy esa clase de hombre, teniente. Y aparentemente no soy _inteligente _tampoco. Después de todo, mi teniente primera me llamó idiota en más de una ocasión.

Un atisbo de sonrisa débil se dibujó en sus labios —Ha de ser cierto entonces, general.

La voz de él varió ligeramente. Se tornó menos seria, menos formal y más personal para con ella. El mismo tono de voz que había usado cuando había despertado, en sus brazos, tras estar a punto de morir desangrada —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo ir allá si...

Pero lo cortó allí —No. No necesito nada —y no lo hacía realmente. Además, no veía como una acción imprudente de parte de él como esa pudiera ayudarle a ella o su estado en general—. Estoy perfectamente bien. Lo veré mañana en la oficina.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió.

Y Riza asintió aún cuando él no podía verla —Si, no es nada. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de llamar. Adiós.

Roy pareció dubitativo —Adiós —no obstante, ella cortó. Observando a Hayate con una sonrisa débil y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan inoportuno? —u _oportuno_, cuando menos lo deseaba.


	8. Ponerle un nombre al dilema

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

8/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, y ojalá les guste. Yo por mi parte no me puedo quejar. Me alegra mucho saber que hasta el momento la historia les gusta. Y me hace muy feliz saber que al menos alguien la disfruta. Por eso, por haberle dado una oportunidad, **gracias**, de verdad. A todos los lectores. Y aún más, quisiera agradecerles a todas esas personas que se toman ese tiempo extra para hacerme llegar lo que piensan. Sus reviews me animan mucho, a mejorar y a seguir escribiendo y hacen que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena. **¡Gracias! **Y lo digo con sinceridad. A: ****HoneyHawkeye****, ****Sangito****, ****Maii. Hawkeye**** (me alegra oír que no te ofendí, esa era la última de mis intenciones), ****Mrs. Darcy95****, ****fandita-eromena****, ****Lucia991****, ****Alexandra-Ayanami****,** **kaoru-sakura****, ****inowe****, ****HaruD'Elric****, ****Sunako Jigoku****, ****mariana garcia****, ****lizzie kinomoto****, ****Noriko****, ****okashira janet****,** **JaqueDickinson** **y ****yoake. laberinto****. Espero les guste este capítulo. Y **gracias**, de nuevo, por alegrarme el día con sus amables reviews y por la paciencia. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

"Ponerle un nombre al dilema"

* * *

><p>Exhaló calmamente, tomando un destornillador del primer cajón de su escritorio y comenzando a destornillar con parsimonia el primer tornillo de la culata de una de sus armas, su semiautomática. No sin antes detenerse por un instante a observar el pequeño frasco de píldoras guardado –disimuladamente- en el fondo de la misma gaveta en que guardaba los instrumentos necesarios para el mantenimiento de su pistola. Si debía admitirlo a sí misma, el contraste le resultaba algo chocante y dudaba seriamente que otra mujer en su condición guardara las vitaminas para su embarazo junto a aceite vegetal, destornilladores, y una caja de balas de calibre .45 pero suponía que era inevitable. Después de todo, ella pertenecía a la milicia y aquello era sólo una cuestión de practicidad, aunque no podía decir que se sintiera del todo cómoda guardándolas en la oficina, donde cualquiera de sus colegas pudiera encontrarla. Aún así, no veía demasiada opción. Debía consumirlas diariamente, y su día generalmente transcurría en la oficina, cuando no había nada que hacer en la ciudad.<p>

—Oy, Hawkeye, ya terminé todos éstos —se sobresaltó, e instintivamente cerró el cajón. La voz se había oído cerca, demasiado cerca, sobre su hombro. Y de hecho, Havoc se encontraba exactamente allí, parado detrás de ella e inclinado ligeramente. El rubio, al ver la reacción de la habitualmente calma teniente primera, enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

Riza cerró los ojos calmamente y tomó los papeles que éste le estaba ofreciendo —Bien, yo me encargaré, teniente Havoc —colocándolos ordenadamente sobre su escritorio y tomando otra pequeña pila para entregarle a él.

—¿Huh? ¿Todo esto también? —se quejó, observando el trabajo con desdén—. ¡Cielos! ¡Dame un respiro! ¿Acaso quieren matarnos de trabajo?

Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente. Todos estaban trabajando duro, últimamente, dado que una buena apariencia de eficiencia ayudaría a su superior a conseguir una promoción y tanto los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc como el sargento mayor Fuery estaban esforzándose para ayudar a su superior, aún cuando se quejaran constantemente de sus obligaciones y de cómo éstas estaban aniquilando sus vidas privadas y románticas. Aunque en el caso de Havoc, era generalmente el general de brigada quien se encargaba de eso —Lo lamento, teniente Havoc.

El rubio lució de todas formas fastidiado y se volteó para volver a su escritorio —¡Cielos, a este paso no llegaré a mi cita! —Riza negó con la cabeza y retomó su tarea de desmontar en partes su arma. Una a una, esparciéndolas cuidadosamente sobre la superficie lisa de su escritorio. Su mano haciendo girar el destornillador diestramente mientras removía el último de los tornillos. Tomando un pequeño contenedor con agua, deposito las partes en remojo. Sacando de la gaveta un trapo y el aceite para limpiar las partes. Sus ojos caoba clavándose una vez más en las vitaminas ocultas al fondo, junto a las balas.

Resignada, cerró el cajón una vez más y clavó por un instante sus ojos en su superior. El cual se encontraba en silencio, inusualmente, realizando su trabajo obedientemente. Sin que ella le hubiera debido decir nada al respecto. De hecho, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no había tenido la necesidad de reprocharle nada desde que había ingresado a la oficina aquella mañana. Y probablemente todo lo que le había dicho había sido "buenos días" al ingresar. Lo cual era particularmente inquietante, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello se debiera a la confirmación de su estado, que ambos evidentemente habrían preferido resultara en una falsa alarma —General, ¿se encuentra bien?

Roy alzó brevemente la mirada pero enseguida retomó su trabajo —Perfectamente, teniente —sus cabellos azabache cubriendo sus ojos de la mirada de ella. Sin embargo, no parecía haber nada inusual. Salvo, quizá, una ligera rigidez en sus anchos hombros pero ésta podía deberse a cualquier cosa.

Asintiendo secamente, dado que perseguir la temática carecía de sentido y parecía imprudente hacerlo en la oficina rodeada de sus colegas, volvió a su tarea de limpiar el arma en mano. Apartando la primera parte y comenzando a frotarla suavemente con el paño. Tomando la especial dedicación de limpiar y alcanzar cada parte, rincón y recoveco de ésta. Sus ojos, sin embargo, continuaban deslizándose eventualmente a Roy, el cual continuaba sumido en su propia tarea. Se preguntó si estaría eludiendo cualquier contacto visual con ella deliberadamente, sabiendo perfectamente que ella lo leería sin lugar a duda.

—¿Hay algo que necesite ser entregado, general? —dijo tras un rato, viendo si él alzaba sus ojos negros del trabajo sobre su escritorio pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, asintió y extendió una mano con los ya revisados y firmados.

—Éstos, teniente. Hágame el favor de llevarlos.

Riza asintió secamente y se puso de pie, dejando con cuidado la parte del arma que tenía en mano, para aceptar los papeles que él le estaba ofreciendo. Tras tomarlos, dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina. Tras cerrarse la puerta, Havoc, Breda y Fuery alzaron la mirada. Alternando entre su superior y la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

Fuery, encogidamente, dijo —Uh... La teniente primera parece... distinta, ¿no creen?

Breda asintió y Havoc se volvió a Roy —¿Tú que crees, Jefe?

Roy alzó por un instante la vista a sus subordinados y se encogió de hombros —A mí me parece igual que siempre, Havoc —retomando enseguida lo que tenía en manos y dando por zanjada la conversación.

Aún cuando sospechaba que la inquietud de sus subordinados no desaparecería con ello. De todas formas, no dijo nada. Y Riza regresó minutos después para mantener las preguntas al margen. De hecho, su sola presencia hizo que el resto de sus hombres regresara a trabajar. Casi al instante, inclusive. Para complacencia de él. Sinceramente no podía lidiar con todo el papeleo, sus superiores respirando sobre su nuca, su teniente primera embarazada de él y las sospechas de sus subordinados. Era demasiado. De hecho, había partes con las que no podía siquiera lidiar todavía, como la parte de su teniente primera embarazada de él. Y estaba además el pequeño detalle de que aún quería besarla, y se rehusaba a hacerlo de todas formas. Por lo que se había conseguido una cita. En realidad, había reprogramado la salida con Anna que había debido cancelar dos semanas atrás por haberse enterado del estado de Riza. Para despejarse la mente. Si, eso le serviría bien...

Después de todo, ella había sido firme, casi obstinada, en rechazar su oferta de que tomara responsabilidad plena y lo había sido previamente también cuando había afirmado –probablemente con sensatez- que no era conveniente una relación entre ambos, la primera vez que habían roto todos los límites que habían trazado todos esos años atrás. Algo puramente platónico, había sido, y luego plenamente físico y Hawkeye parecía rechazar la posibilidad de tomar en consideración las dos juntas porque eso simplemente se tornaría en un obstáculo para él y su ambición. Y Riza aceptaría cualquier cosa antes que volver a convertirse en aquello reteniéndolo. Al menos, estaba seguro que esa era la forma en que su teniente primera pensaba. Y estaba seguro que lo afirmaría en cualquier momento para hacerle entender que no necesitaba su ayuda y que prefería lidiar con el asunto por sí misma, porque era su responsabilidad y no podía eludir esta. Y porque –probablemente- nunca lo había necesitado tampoco.

Al fin y al cabo, Riza era la persona más capaz, eficiente e independiente que había conocido en su vida. Inclusive a sus catorce años, cuando la había visto por primera vez en la casa de su sensei, había sido de esa forma y capaz de tomar las responsabilidades de la casa por sí sola (porque su padre simplemente se había olvidado de todo y priorizado su investigación) y hacerse cargo de todo lo que fuera requerido. Y aún creía en que su teniente primera probablemente estaría mejor sin tener que, además, cargarlo a él a cuestas como había debido hacer desde que había accedido a cuidar su espalda. Y velar por sus mejores intereses. Porque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Roy estaba seguro que de no haberle él presentado la posibilidad, el camino, frente a la tumba de su padre, Riza no habría elegido jamás unirse a la milicia por voluntad propia. No, probablemente no, aún cuando ella afirmara que había sido decisión propia. Él estaba seguro de ello. Y en su egoísmo, le había arrebatado la posibilidad de una vida normal. La posibilidad de una vida fuera de la milicia donde no estuviera en riesgo su vida constantemente. Y ahora le había adosado otra _carga_, como si ella necesitara más...

Presionando su mejilla contra su puño –el cual se sostenía con el codo de la misma mano sobre el escritorio- observó a Riza limpiar dedicada y expertamente su arma con cuidado. Parte tras parte, y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba ensamblándola nuevamente. No podía decir que le sorprendía, no realmente. La habilidad y velocidad de su teniente primera para usar, manipular, desensamblar y ensamblar armas se debía a los años que llevaba portándolas. Y manteniéndolas en perfecto estado para poder protegerlo a él y evitar incidentes como el que había ocurrido en el sótano del laboratorio de investigación Nº 3 donde una bala se había atorado, resultando en la posterior reducción de ella por uno de "los que no fueron King Bradley", el mismo que por órdenes, minutos después, le había cortado la garganta y la había dejado caer al suelo para morir.

Y ahora que la observaba detenidamente, la veía algo distinta. No podía precisar qué, y aún seguía considerando ridículas las aseveraciones de Hughes sobre eso de que las mujeres resplandecían estando embarazadas y demás. De hecho, Hughes hablando de su mujer (y considerando la excesiva fascinación que el hombre había tenido para con esta) y toda afirmación derivada de ésta parecía ridícula y por tanto se rehusaba a considerarlas. Después de todo, Maes podría haber sido un hombre inteligente (cuando no estaba alardeando de su familia o diciéndole que se casara) y una de las personas que más lo habían apoyado pero difícilmente podía ser sensato en relación a temas delicados como aquellos. Gracia, por otro lado, parecía algo más cuerda en relación a esas cosas. Pero alguien tenía que ser capaz de equilibrar un poco el fanatismo de su amigo y Gracia había sido esa persona para él.

Pero el conseguir una mujer y casarse, había sido el sueño de Hughes. La ambición de éste y la razón por la que se había enlistado en la milicia, en primer lugar. _Y yo no moriré por "cualquier cosa" en una zanja. Tú quieres proteger a tu país, pero yo quiero proteger a la mujer que amo. _Si, eso había dicho aquella vez mientras cavaban una fosa. _¿Encontraste una mujer así de grandiosa? _Observó un instante a Riza. Si, Hughes había sido un ridículo entonces. _Eres un tonto, por supuesto que voy a encontrar a una así de grandiosa. _Siempre lo había sido. Y sin importar cuántas veces le hubiera aseverado que él no aspiraba a eso, a encontrar una buena mujer y casarse, Hughes no había parecido entenderlo. Por lo que dudaba que la experiencia de Hughes sirviera para algo en su particular caso. Riza no era Gracia y él no era ni jamás sería Hughes. Eso era evidente.

El sonido del teléfono a su lado lo sacó de su estado pensativo. Haciendo que Riza mirara en su dirección y que él se concentrara en atender el teléfono deliberadamente. Su mano desprovista de sus habituales guantes blancos tomado el auricular y acercándolo a su oído —Aquí el general de brigada Mustang al habla.

Una voz femenina sonó al otro lado —General Mustang, el mayor general Hakuro solicita comunicarse con usted.

Suspiró fastidiado. Que el mayor general Hakuro quisiera comunicarse con él rara vez significaba buenas noticias —Bien, comuníqueme.

La voz de la joven volvió a sonar —Si, señor. En un momento —y tras una pausa y una breve espera, mientras se establecía la comunicación, se hizo oír la voz del hombre al otro lado.

Oyendo comedidamente, y usando su mayor condescendencia para con su superior (por desagradable que lo considerara), asintió y tomó nota brevemente sobre el margen de un papel en blanco. Haciendo gestos afirmativos de vez en cuando y registrando cada cosa relevante que necesitara conservar en su memoria. Tras asentir por última vez con un —Si, señor. Nos haremos cargo personalmente —cortó el teléfono y se volvió su subordinado—. Teniente Havoc, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Riza frunció el entrecejo y Havoc lució completamente perplejo. Generalmente sólo lo llevaba consigo como segundo recurso, y apoyo para él y Hawkeye. Y no como su primer opción —Uh...

—Perdone que me meta, general —interrumpió Riza. Claramente en desacuerdo con su elección y probablemente disconforme con ésta también. No le sorprendía, no había esperado menos de ella—, pero, ¿quién cuidará de su espalda?

Roy apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio y cerrando la mano izquierda en puño la cubrió con la palma de la derecha, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el dorso de la misma con expresión seria —El teniente Havoc puede hacerlo perfectamente, teniente.

La rubia pareció claramente ofendida por esto. Por lo que Havoc se abstuvo de siquiera intentar intervenir en la conversación —Con todo respeto, general, y aunque no dudo de las habilidades del teniente segundo Havoc, es mi deber hacerlo.

Él no se inmutó —Hoy no, teniente.

Riza permaneció firme. Con la cabeza en alto y expresión severa —Soy perfectamente capaz de realizar mi trabajo, señor —manifiestamente insultada por la disposición de él.

Mustang exhaló larga y tendidamente. Ignorando las miradas de sus tres subordinados sobre ellos. Era ridículo realmente aquello, su teniente primera le estaba haciendo una _escena_, de todas las personas, porque él prefería mantenerla en la retaguardia a llevarla consigo al campo y arriesgarla. Por supuesto, admitía que no era la primera vez que ella se negaba a obedecerlo expresa y porfiadamente y tampoco era la primera vez que estaba en desacuerdo con sus decisiones, y admitía también que no había esperado otra cosa, sin embargo, no había creído que fuera a tomárselo tan personal al respecto —No dudo de sus habilidades, teniente. Ni de su capacidad. Sin embargo, creo más conveniente llevar a Havoc conmigo.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —Entonces iré también, general.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¡Cielos eres terca! —no era novedad, de todas formas.

Ella asintió secamente —Usted me conoce bien —recordándoselo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, tampoco. Él debería haberlo asumido a aquellas alturas, de todas maneras. Al menos en lo referente a él y a su seguridad, lo era.

Poniéndose de pie, con ambas manos sobre el escritorio, asintió —Bien. Havoc, te dejo a cargo de la oficina...

El rubio asintió. En otro momento, probablemente, se habría quejado sobre cuánto resentía el trabajo de oficina y cómo era mejor para el trabajo de campo y que prefería ir a quedarse haciendo papeleo pero no lo hizo. No viendo la determinación de la teniente primera y no habiendo presenciado aquello. Seguro, no era la primera vez. De hecho, la había visto tropezarlo al suelo y llamarlo inútil e impotente bajo la lluvia e incuso lo había llamado "idiota" frente a Fuery una vez también. Hawkeye y Mustang siempre eran así, de todas formas y la rubia era probablemente la única que podía salirse con la suya tras insubordinarse de esa forma frente a su superior, sin recibir siquiera un tajante no o una amenaza de degradación siquiera. De hecho, en toda la milicia dudaba que hubiera dos oficiales que se relacionaran en la forma en que esos dos lo hacían. Si otra persona, en otro rango, hubiera hecho lo que Hawkeye ya la habrían denigrado probablemente. Quizá transferido inclusive. Pero no Hawkeye, no con Mustang —Seguro, jefe...

Roy asintió caminando hasta el perchero y colgándose el abrigo negro sobre los hombros, sin deslizar las manos por las mangas. Volteándose sólo para decir —Vamos, teniente —antes de abandonar la oficina con Riza sobre sus talones. La cual continuaba observándolo con caución—. General...

Él continuó caminando hacia la salida, con paso apresurado —Déjelo para después, teniente. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Riza asintió, dedicándole otra furtiva mirada antes de volver a enfocarse hacia al frente —Si, señor —sin embargo, cuando abordaron el auto. Él en el asiento del conductor y ella en el de acompañante, Roy se detuvo. Antebrazos cruzados sobre el volante. Vista al frente.

—Estás embarazada —no era una pregunta.

Ella asintió —Estoy perfectamente conciente de ello —asegurando que comprendía su estado absolutamente.

—Se supone que debo proteger a mis subordinados... —continuó él. Observándolo de reojo, Riza asintió.

—Y es mi deber vigilar tu espalda —repitió. Completamente seria—. Y mientras pueda, continuaré haciéndolo, para asegurarme que no se desvíe de su camino.

Roy asintió —Esa fue la promesa que hicimos aquel día: "Si algún día pierdo mi camino mátame con mis propias manos". Si crees que te arrepientes...

La expresión de ella se suavizó —No. Aún está dentro de mi rango de tolerancia.

Cerrando los ojos, presionó su frente contra sus antebrazos sobre el volante —Lamento causarte tantos inconvenientes.

Riza exhaló cansada y negó con la cabeza —Por favor, deja de disculparte. Fue mi decisión tomar este camino, no fui influenciada para pensar de esta forma. Es mi voluntad.

Roy separó la frente de sus antebrazos y la observó de reojo —Realmente eres terca.

Ella sonrió con calma —Sólo porque mi superior me obliga a serlo. Además, estoy orgullosa de mi terquedad, general. Eso ya debería saberlo, así como debería saber que no cambiaré mis formas.

Roy se enderezó y puso el motor en marcha, asintiendo secamente —Bien. Pero si corre peligro, teniente. Usted ó el _bebé_, huya. Y permanezca en la retaguardia. Esa es una orden —y supo inmediatamente que iba a refutarle algo—. No negociaré en este punto. Si quiere acompañarme, esa es la condición, teniente.

Riza exhaló y asintió —Entiendo. Lo haré, general —sólo para sonreír a duras penas unos segundos después.

Mustang, virando en una esquina, la observó de reojo —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza suavemente, tomando su revólver y comenzando a cargarlo, depositando una bala tras otra en el interior del tambor con habilidad. Sus ojos caoba fijos en el arma en mano —No es nada. Tan solo me preguntaba si se escuchó.

_Cierto_. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a siquiera ponerle un nombre al dilema en el que se encontraban. El nombre que había estado eludiendo para designar a su situación particular. Su teniente parecía haber tenido menos problemas para decirlo, o quizá para asimilarlo, pero él había sido incapaz de pronunciarlo siquiera en voz alta desde que había sido informado del estado de ella. Por otro lado, ella siempre había sido la que no tenía miedo de llamar a las cosas por su nombre y ser franca y brutalmente honesta al respecto, como cuando lo había llamado inútil sin el mayor reparo. Mientras que él, por otro lado, prefería ser más diplomático y sofista con sus palabras. Especialmente porque serlo le permitía ganarse la confianza de sus superiores y lucir propio e inofensivo (sumando su fama) mientras ascendía rápidamente en la jerarquía militar. Y de hecho, la única persona frente a la que no censuraba sus pensamientos ni los pasaba por un filtro antes de decirlos, era ella. Con el resto, prefería ser condescendiente y lisonjero, porque de esa forma era más fácil. Y prefería hacerlo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, como la que solía fastidiar tanto a la mayor general Armstrong y al mayor general Hakuro. Lo cual le ganaba unos cuantos enemigos también.

Finalmente aparcó, con expresión seria y la vista al frente —Sólo repetía las palabras que tu dijiste.

Riza asintió y lo observó de reojo, aunque las comisuras de sus labios continuaban curvadas en una suave expresión y sutil sonrisa. _Aún así es sorprendente... _—Si, general —mientras hacia girar el tambor del revólver con su pulgar colocándolo en su lugar. Para luego volver a colocarlo en su estuche, en su baja espalda.

Abriendo la puerta, ambos descendieron y comenzaron a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de policías militares amontonados. Todos en torno a un oscuro callejón, y todos observando lo mismo. Una sábana blanca, cubriendo la silueta de un cuerpo, y una salpicadura carmesí que partía debajo de ésta y hacia fuera. Una pálida mano asomando de debajo de la tela. Roy se acercó al policía más próximo, solicitando un breve informe de lo sucedido. El hombre observó con pena a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente tres años llorando sobre la manta con sus pequeñas manos aferrando firmemente la tela y gritando desgarradoramente una y otra vez "mamá", entre llanto y llanto —Ésta es la escena que encontramos, señor. No parece haber rastros del asesino.

Roy asintió y observó el fondo del callejón con el gesto torcido. Mientras Riza caminaba con paso firme hacia el niño y lo tomaba desde detrás, de debajo de los brazos, y tiraba de él para apartarlo del cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos aún aferrando la tela blanca –teñida de carmesí- hasta que finalmente la dejó ir y rompió en llanto aún más fuerte. Hawkeye suspiró con calma, y salió del callejón dándole la espalda al cadáver. Una vez fuera, depositó al niño en el suelo y le colocó su chaqueta militar sobre los hombros, manteniendo sus manos firmes sobre estos, y dedicando al pequeño una mirada compasiva. Observando, y tomando nota mental, de que el niño no vestía apropiadamente para la época del año por lo que probablemente se trataba de alguien de escasos recursos.

Notando un par de botas negras detenerse a su lado, alzó la vista, sólo para ver a su superior de pie a su lado —¿Algo útil, general?

Roy negó con la cabeza —No. No parece haber nada, ni testigos tampoco —observándola sostener al pequeño por los hombros, tal y como había hecho una vez con Acero tras haber sobrevivido a un ataque de Scar. Sus hombros tensos, pero su expresión revelaba compasión que lejos distaba de su habitualmente estricto rostro. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que veía ese lado de su teniente primera. De hecho, Roy estaba perfectamente al tanto de que ella era más –_mucho más_- que el perfecto soldado y la disciplinada y estricta persona que era en la oficina y la colecta y racional persona que era por fuera. Y la forma en que siempre había tratado a los hermanos Elric –aún cuando se había rehusado a tratarlos como niños- y a la amiga de la infancia de éstos era más que prueba fehaciente de ello.

Riza observó al niño llorar y frotarse los ojos con los puñitos y asintió secamente —Entiendo. Es posible que sea un potencial testigo.

—Así es ¿Podría hacerse cargo hasta que regrese, teniente? Aún tengo que discutir unas cosas.

Sus ojos caoba volvieron a posarse en el pequeño niño e hizo otro gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —Si, general.

Y Roy se alejó nuevamente a hablar con un tercer policía. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar observarla de reojo interactuar y velar por la seguridad de la criatura. Seguro, estaba al tanto de que su teniente primera solía "ablandarse", por así decirlo, interactuando con personas de menor edad como lo habían sido los hermanos Elric y la mecánica de Acero e inclusive la había fastidiado respecto a ello en más de una ocasión, señalando la forma en que se ablandaba frente a éstos. Así como siempre había disfrutado señalarle sus breves y efímeros momentos de vulnerabilidad. Como cuando la había visto llorar y le había dicho que desearía volver a ver unas lágrimas tan sinceras como aquellas. No obstante, nunca se había detenido particularmente a observar aquello, probablemente porque nunca había tenido motivos para que la interacción de su teniente primera con un niño le llamara la atención. Ahora, por otro lado, le causaba cierta inconsistencia, considerando que las circunstancias eran más que distintas, por razones obvias.

Exhalando, negó con la cabeza, distribuyó las órdenes a todos los miembros de la policía militar presente –ordenando que cualquier información fuera enviada a su oficina y a él personalmente- y retornó junto a su teniente primera. La cual sostenía ahora al niño en brazos, dormido, con su cabeza y su cabello castaño alborotado sobre el hombro de ella. La chaqueta aún cubriendo la pequeña complexión de la criatura. Al verlo acercarse, caminó hasta un miembro de la milicia que acababa de arribar tras ellos y le entregó al niño para que se hiciera cargo de allí en más. Volviéndose inmediatamente a su superior con una mirada inquisitiva —¿Algo, general?

Roy se pasó una mano por el cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás —Desgraciadamente, teniente. No parece haber rastro alguno. Sin embargo, ya ordené que cualquier novedad fuera enviada a mi oficina. De momento, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Riza se llevó una mano a la frente —Si, señor —comenzando a caminar unos pasos tras él con los brazos cruzados bajo los pechos intentando mantener algo de calor corporal para sí. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos estaban resultando completamente fútiles. Y sin su chaqueta militar la situación era peor. Después de todo, todo lo que llevaba debajo de ésta era su habitual remera marrón de mangas cortas y cuello de tortuga, ceñida al cuerpo.

Deteniéndose en seco, Roy se removió el abrigo de los hombros y se lo ofreció a ella. Quien, aún intentando rodearse con los brazos, lo observó con expresión neutral —No es necesario, general. Preocúpese por usted, por favor.

Él negó con la cabeza —Siento diferir, teniente. Realmente parece necesario —Riza iba a objetar algo pero él la detuvo de hacerlo, colocándole finalmente el pesado abrigo sobre los hombros de ella y cerrándolo con sus propias manos. Sus ojos negros deteniéndose un instante en la forma en que la ceñida tela ajustaba su _aún_ plano abdomen y sus pechos, los cuales parecían ligeramente más grandes—. Y es una orden.

Riza asintió y tomó la prenda con sus propias manos, aferrándolo firmemente contra sí —Si... —Roy se volteó y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el auto, seguido de ella—. General...

—¿Qué sucede? —sin voltearse, su tono de voz y semblante serios.

—Muchas gracias...

Roy no dijo nada. En vez de eso, dijo —Déjalo para después. En este momento debemos priorizar llegar al auto, dado que es inaceptable que mi teniente primera ser enferme. Especialmente en estas circunstancias.

Riza sonrió sutilmente pero no dijo nada. En vez de hacerlo, continuó caminando calmamente dos pasos y medio tras él, manteniendo el abrigo negro que él le había otorgado cerrado y protegiéndola del frío. Después de todo, tenía razón. No podía permitirse enfermarse ahora, no en su estado y no podía hacerlo tampoco porque de hacerlo perdería valioso tiempo para cuidar su espalda y eso era simplemente inaceptable. Al fin y al cabo, había aceptado que tarde o temprano tendría que resignarse a acompañarlo al campo de batalla, o a los trabajos de campo, cuando su embarazo estuviera más avanzado y se interpusiera con sus deberes militares. Serían solo unos meses, por supuesto, pues no se retiraría hasta haber cumplido su objetivo de escoltarlo hasta la cima. Por esa razón, y porque ahora no era sólo su seguridad y la de su superior por la que debía velar, era inadmisible enfermarse. Así que simplemente aceptó el gesto, a pesar de que en otra ocasión lo habría rechazado, y continuó caminando tras él hasta que ambos estuvieron de regreso en el auto.

Sin decir nada, Roy colocó la llave en el arranque y la giró, encendiendo el motor y alejándose del lugar rápidamente. Conduciendo con calma y eventualmente observándola a ella de reojo, la cual observaba en silencio por la ventanilla. Sus ojos caoba pasando de farol en farol. Ya había anochecido —¿Qué sucede?

Riza negó con la cabeza —No. No es nada.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. Era evidente que no estaba siendo del todo honesta —¿De veras?

Suspirando, bajó la mirada a las manos cerradas en puños sobre su regazo —Si. No es nada. Me encuentro perfectamente —al verlo virar en una calle que claramente no iba al cuartel general, añadió—. No tiene que llevarme a mi apartamento, general.

Él la observó por el rabillo del ojo y continuó de todas formas por el mismo camino, expresión seria —Por supuesto que si, teniente. ¿Que clase de superior sería si no lo hiciera...? Además, Havoc y los demás ya deben haberse marchado.

Riza asintió —Aún así, no es necesario, señor. Puedo caminar desde aquí por mi cuenta.

Roy fingió sentirse herido —Me ofende, teniente. Si sigue rechazándome de esta forma empezaré a pensar que realmente no me quiere cerca.

Ella espiró larga y tendidamente —Quizá fuera más prudente, general. Si no lo estuviera.

Él sonrió arrogantemente —¿Debo asumir entonces que sigue sin aceptar mi proposición de matrimonio, teniente?

La expresión de ella se tornó seria —Eso no tiene gracia, general. Estoy hablando en serio.

El ofendido ésta vez fue él —Yo también, teniente. Como dije, asumiré la responsabilidad que me corresponde. Después de todo, es mi deber.

Riza exhaló con calma, ácida ironía en sus palabras —Por más romántico que sea, general, me temo que debo declinar. Sin ánimos de ofender, no veo como eso pueda ser una solución. Sin mencionar que las leyes de la milicia lo prohíben.

Roy aparcó junto a la acera, frente al edificio de ella —Eso pensé que dirías. Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —y rebuscando de su bolsillo, sacó un fajo de dinero que le extendió. Riza, con expresión neutral, observó la ofrenda de él por un instante.

—¿Qué es eso?

El moreno chasqueó la lengua —¿Qué parece, teniente? Dinero. Como sabe, sirve para _costear _bienes y servicios.

Ella lució ligeramente irritada —Estoy al tanto, general —replicó con igual acritud—. No es eso lo que preguntaba sino, ¿por qué me lo está dando?

—Pensé que eso también era evidente, teniente. Para solventar los gastos médicos de la cita de ayer, indudablemente.

—Puedo pagarlos por mi cuenta, señor —afirmó, seria.

Él asintió —No lo dudo, teniente. Pero su salario es inferior al mío y no pretendo que lo gaste todo en cuentas médicas.

Ella pareció dudar, y finalmente lo aceptó, agradeciendo. Suspirando y despidiéndose y bajándose del auto evitando deliberadamente observarlo a él mientras arrancaba el auto y se alejaba. _Aún a pesar de que yo me rendí y estuve a punto de morir, él nunca me abandonó... y me pidió que cubriera su espalda con esmero. Él no puede abandonar a nadie. _Ella misma lo había dicho aquella vez, al teniente segundo Havoc, cuando éste había estado postrado en una cama y le había afirmado que creía que un idiota así, un idiota ingenuo que se rehusaba a abandonar a los demás, sería útil.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba tan segura de que ese rasgo de él fuera del todo conveniente para su ambición.

Si, debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil hacer que la dejara atrás y continuara avanzando hacia la cima. Debería haber sabido...


	9. Una noción completamente ridícula

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

9/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como siempre, aunque algo más temprano hoy (dado que recién salí de clases y simplemente puedo =D) el capítulo del día, que ojalá les guste. Y para no aburrirlos, paso directamente a los agradecimientos. Perdón si suena monótono o trillado, o incluso reiterativo, no es mi intención. De verdad quiero agradecerles por leer mi humilde historia. Así que **gracias**, a todos los lectores. Y **mil mil gracias** a quienes se toman la molestia de hacerme llegar su opinión. Realmente lo aprecio. Saber que hay alguien al otro lado leyendo es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y mejorando. **Muchas gracias**.

A: ****HoneyHawkeye**** (si, supongo que sí. Hawkweye es del tipo orgullosa pero es también por una cuestión de proteger que otra cosa. Generalmente olvidamos que las cosas se deciden de a 2 y no de 1, especialmente en estos casos. ¡Gracias!), ****Sangito**** (mil mil gracias por la paciencia y los reviews, yo también soy ansiosa así que imagino como debes sentirte y espero no abusar de tu tolerancia =D), ****Maii. Hawkeye****, ****Mrs. Darcy95****, ****fandita-eromena**** (imagino que los hábitos son difíciles de romper, pero espero que este capítulo te guste, especialmente por lo de las costumbres de mujeriego de Roy), ****Lucia991****, ****Alexandra-Ayanami**** (gracias, como generalmente mi sentido del humor es precario y se limita al sarcasmo y respuestas mordaces, me siento bastante cómoda con Hawkeye =D),** **kaoru-sakura****, ****inowe ****(me alegra que te haya gustado aunque lo hayas encontrado raro y creo que voy abusando ya de la paciencia de varias =). Gracias, realmente intento con todas mis fuerzas conservar sus personajes y a veces se hace difícil, pero me hace feliz saber que lo logré aunque sea un poquito), ****HaruD'Elric****, ****Sunako Jigoku****, ****mariana garcia**** (todo a su debido tiempo =), prometo que hice que se lo comunicaran a Madame Christmas también), ****lizzie kinomoto****, ****Noriko****, ****okashira janet****,** **JaqueDickinson**,** ****yoake. laberinto ****(desgraciadamente los exámenes siempre llegan cuando menos los deseamos, y lamento lo de actualizar tan tarde, aquí en realidad es mediodía generalmente, y no se muy bien las diferencias horarias. Por lo que vi en tu perfil ¿estás o eres de alemania?, wow, esas deben ser muchas horas. Hoy intenté tomar eso en consideración y subirlo un poco antes, especialmente porque podía y no es ninguna molestia para mi hacerlo. Y si, a mi también me gusta mi nueva foto de perfil -y la tuya-. En realidad soy pro-ShikaIno pero no soy anti-nada así que me parece perfecto que prefieras el ShikaTema. Y si, es bueno ver gente de nuestra edad por estos sitios. Ay... Eso sonó a comentario de anciana... O bueno, es lo que hay =D) y **daphne-gabycoco **(me alegra tenerte de nuevo y si, los exámenes hacen eso, nos absorben completamente. Suerte y no te preocupes. Y gracias, espero que la historia te vaya gustando).

Vaya... creo que me excedí. Menos mal que pasé a los agradecimientos directamente. **Gracias**, otra vez. Y espero este capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>IX<p>

"Una noción completamente ridícula"

* * *

><p>Era la décima vez que observaba su reloj de plata bajo la mesa, discretamente, desde que su cita había comenzado y aún no había siquiera terminado de comer la entrada, menos aún pensar en el plato principal ó en el postre. Y no era que su cita, Anna, no fuera interesante o que la comida no fuera buena o la velada no fuera agradable o no estuviera resultando bien, porque ese tampoco era el caso. Como era propio, había comprado flores y conducido hasta el apartamento de ella para buscarla y conducirla a donde cenarían. Y hasta ahí todo había resultado perfectamente. De hecho, nada había resultado mal hasta el momento, o siquiera mediocre. Anna evidentemente era agradable a la vista y también era interesante de conversar con, pero no lograba concentrarse en lo más mínimo en lo que llevaba diciendo desde hacía casi quince minutos. Si tuviera que compararlo con algo, diría que sentía que estuviera realizando papeleo, en vez de disfrutar una agradable velada con una grata compañía, como habitualmente hacía.<p>

Pero no podía evitarlo. E imaginaba que así debía sentirse un hombre que había dejado a su familia en casa, con una pobre excusa de tener que trabajar hasta tarde, para salir a cenar con una mujer que evidentemente no era su esposa y nunca lo sería (aún cuando dijera que dejaría a su esposa para estar con ella). Pero toda la noción era completamente ridícula. Él _no_ tenía esposa ni familia –_no aún_ (y la sola idea lo hizo tensarse)- y no tenía compromiso alguno con nadie ni nadie que lo esperara al regresar con una copa de Whisky y la comida caliente, así como no estaba atado a _nadie_. Después de todo, ella había dejado en claro que era inapropiado e inconveniente para ambos, especialmente para él, y que todo lo que debía hacer era enfocarse únicamente en su camino a la cima sin preocuparse y continuar avanzando como siempre lo había hecho. Por esa razón, lo había mantenido en un nivel abstracto primero y físico segundo y se había contentado con convencerse a sí mismo que de esa forma estaba bien. Ella era su teniente primera, después de todo; él su superior y la sola situación los dejaba mal parados para empezar. Sin mencionar que la milicia sancionaba el tipo particular de fraternización que habían estado llevando a cabo durante el último tiempo –espaciadamente-. Y ahora, además, tenía un bebé en camino.

—¿Estás bien, Roy-san?

La voz suave y delicada de la mujer frente a él lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Y alzando la cabeza asintió distraídamente, observando a su cita. Pero algo estaba _mal_, excesivamente mal con ésta, porque su cabello era demasiado oscuro para ser rubio y su piel demasiado lisa y sus hombros demasiado pequeños y poco fibrosos y su mirada demasiado mansa y su voz demasiado dulce y carecía de la dureza que solía tener la de su teniente primera cuando lo amonestaba por no realizar su trabajo. Sin mencionar que la estructura ósea no era parecida en lo más mínimo. Y dudaba sinceramente que supiera siquiera cómo tomar un arma sin mirarla con horror y recelo, menos aún apuntar correctamente y dispararla en dirección a un blanco.

Y dudaba seriamente también que fuera capaz de aceptarlo si supiera las atrocidades que había cometido en Ishbal y los pecados y las vidas que había arrebatado con la alquimia que Riza le había dado. No, lo llamaría arma y un monstruo, como el resto y aunque había afirmado sólo sentirse como un mero humano cuando luchaba con homúnculos, verdaderos monstruos, había mentido. Ella también lo hacía sentirse humano, y lo mantenía en una pieza en ocasiones y era por esa exacta razón que había depositado su vida en las manos de Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye era la única que podía hacerlo entrar en razón cuando se rehusaba a hacerlo. Era la única que había sido capaz de mantenerlo en su camino cuando había estado dispuesto a abandonarlo. _No vayas a donde no pueda seguirte. _Eso había dicho. Pero en ocasiones –ocasiones como éstas- sospechaba seriamente que la situación no fuera al revés. Y que no fuera él el que la seguía a ella. Porque sí, era Mustang quien marcaba el camino, pero era Hawkeye quien mantenía las cosas en una pieza y funcionando y a aquellas alturas sospechaba que todos estaban al tanto de ello. Y no, no se refería únicamente a las personas trabajando con él diariamente en su oficina, porque era evidente que sus subordinados lo sabían. No, se refería al resto del mundo.

Después de todo, Bradley no había tomado como rehén directo a Breda, ó a Fuery ó a Falman. La había tomado a ella, de todas las personas que podría haber elegido, y la había apartado de su lado porque sabía que de esa forma podría efectivamente neutralizarlo. Ella era su _reina_, después de todo. Su mano derecha y su pieza más importante del tablero. La que no estaba, bajo ningún concepto, dispuesto a sacrificar y ese era también un defecto que lo había llevado a perder más que demasiadas partidas de ajedrez de las que podía realmente contar con el actual Fuhrer Grumman pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. No con su reina en Jaque. Simplemente era incapaz de hacerlo.

Y ahora estaba actuando menos que digna y caballerosamente con la mujer delante de él, y con su teniente primera. Y suponía que Madame Christmas –que lo había criado, según ella, para ser un buen hombre- estaría menos que complacida de saber que el hombre al que había criado estaba actuando como un completo idiota, como Hawkeye solía señalar severamente en más de una vez. De hecho, era la persona que más lo había llamado de esa forma –y otras tantas- a lo largo de su vida y por más que odiara oírlo (especialmente de su subordinada) admitía que en más de una ocasión lo había merecido, necesitado incluso. Sin mencionar que cualquier otro osado que lo hubiera siquiera intentado probablemente habría terminado calcinado en un rincón, pero no ella. Nunca ella.

Volviendo a observar su reloj de plata, lo cerró y negó con la cabeza. Aquello no tenía sentido, realmente. Y era poco caballeroso de su parte permanecer allí, sentado como un cascarón vacío, pensando en su teniente primera mientras la mujer sentada frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa, intentaba impresionarlo a la par que él ignoraba completamente todo lo que salía de su boca como si no valiera nada. Y nuevamente, no pudo evitar pensar en la metáfora del hombre casado engañando a su esposa, salvo que él _no_ tenía esposa y Hughes _no_ estaba vivo y no veía por qué demonios seguía discutiendo como si el fallecido general de brigada estuviera en el interior de su cabeza, argumentando que sí necesitaba una. Era ridículo. Aunque imaginaba que esa era una discusión que tranquilamente habría debido enfrentar con Hughes de estar éste con vida.

Exhalando calmamente, se puso de pie y se excusó educadamente con Anna, diciéndole que debía estar en otro lado y dejándole el suficiente dinero para pagar la cena y para que terminara ella misma de cenar también, si lo deseaba. Dado que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por dejarla allí de esa forma, tan súbita y descortésmente. Luego, volteándose, tomó su sobretodo negro del respaldar de la silla, lo colgó de su antebrazo y se marchó, haciendo girar su reloj de plata con el escudo de Amestris grabado sobre éste en el interior de su palma sudada. Sus guantes blancos guardados temporalmente en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Acomodándose el cuello del abrigo, puso un pie en la acera y luego el otro. Observando a ambos lados de la calle con calma, sus ojos negros posándose esporádicamente en las farolas que iluminaban cálidamente a la ciudad, trazando sombras alargadas, y en las parejas paseando abrigadas y enganchadas del brazo y en alguna que otra persona caminando. Así como en alguna que otra familia que pasaba también. Suspiró, preguntándose si siempre habría habido tantos niños y bebés en el Este o simplemente era él el que no podía dejar de verlos por doquier allí donde fuera. Imaginaba que lo segundo, sólo que nunca había tenido motivos realmente para enfocarse en éstos, dado que generalmente prefería concentrarse en las mujeres (especialmente las sin anillo y bebé en brazos). Volvió a exhalar, colocándose los guantes y comenzando a caminar hasta su auto, el cual había dejado aparcado aproximadamente a una cuadra del lugar. Cuando llegó junto a éste, sin embargo, se detuvo un instante junto al vehículo, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Su otra mano aún sosteniendo el reloj de plata en manos.

Había considerado regresar a casa, aún cuando había alegado tener que estar en otro lado, aflojarse los botones de la camisa, despojarse de la corbata y beber un contundente vaso de Whisky e irse a dormir dado que su humor no había estado predispuesto para una cita en lo más mínimo. Sin mencionar que al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar, como casi todos los días. No obstante, su mente no podía dejar de orbitar en torno a su teniente primera. Dejar de imaginarla en el suelo desangrándose de la forma más indigna por culpa de él, de su ambición, y su relación con ella. Riza Hawkeye era su debilidad, Bradley lo había afirmado, y él lo había aceptado demasiado atrás. Antes de todo el asunto con los homúnculos, inclusive; pero jamás había considerado que fueran a usarla en su contra. Jamás considerado que pudieran usarla de esa forma contra él, para mantenerlo a la raya. Pero había sido ingenuo y había dejado al descubierto su punto débil y desprotegido. No había estado listo, no él, quizá ella sí, pero Roy no había estado listo para realizar _ese_ sacrificio, ni dispuesto. A sacrificarla a ella, a su reina, por ganar la partida. Riza, por otra parte, siempre había estado preparada –y la sola idea lo perturbaba- para morir por él, por su ambición. Para protegerlo. Para evitar que perdiera su camino. _Coronel, no es necesario que realice una transmutación humana. _

Con su mano izquierda cerrada firmemente en un puño, y su mano derecha aún aferrando sólidamente la manija de la puerta, tiró de ésta e ingresó al vehículo. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí con más fuerza de la necesaria pero sin poder obligarse a que le importara. Y arrancó. Sus dedos enroscados con rigidez alrededor del volante. Su mente repasando una y otra vez la forma en que le había dicho que no, que no lo hiciera, con su ojo. Con su expresión.

Aparcando, apagó el motor, deteniéndose un instante y considerando volver a arrancar y conducir de regreso a su apartamento. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. En vez de encender el motor una vez más, descendió del auto y caminó con paso constante hacia el edificio y una vez dentro de éste, hacia la puerta que sabía correspondía al apartamento de ella. Alzando la mano en puño, golpeó. Resignándose completamente. Ya estaba allí, de todas formas. Lo que menos podía hacer era cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

Tras unos minutos de espera, una serie de ladridos y unos pasos calmos y familiares al otro lado, la puerta se abrió. Revelando a su teniente primera vistiendo un pantalón holgado negro, una camisa igualmente grande para su delgada complexión color durazno (sobre los hombros de la cual tenía un abrigo del mismo color sólo que más oscuro) y descalza. Sus manos sosteniendo una toalla con la que había estado estrujando su cabello dorado mojado hasta el momento en que había abierto la puerta. Sus ojos caoba abriéndose ligeramente —General, ¿qué hace aquí? —se tensó, su expresión ligeramente preocupada—. ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

Pero él negó con la cabeza calmamente, su expresión seria —No. Nada de eso, teniente. Sólo venía a cerciorarme de que mi valiosa subordinada se encontrara bien. De hecho... —admitió, casi con culpa— estaba en una cita.

Ella asintió, bajando las manos las cuales sostenían la toalla alrededor de su cabello, sus dedos aún sosteniente la toalla —Como ve, estoy perfectamente. No era necesario que viniera. Menos aún que se marchara de una cita.

—Por supuesto que sí, teniente —masculló, ligeramente fastidiado e ingresando al apartamento de ella sin que Riza le ofreciera hacerlo.

Riza exhaló pacientemente y cerró la puerta con una mano —Adelante, pase por favor, general —ironizó. Cruzándose de brazos y observando al hombre de pie delante de ella.

Roy asintió y sonrió ante el leve atisbo de humor de su teniente primera. Últimamente no había tenido el placer de recibir sus afiladas observaciones y la sensación de normalidad que el comentario le supuso le resultó un agradable cambio —Gracias, teniente. Pero ya lo hice.

La rubia asintió —Eso puedo ver —negó con la cabeza y pasó, junto a él, y de largo. Roy la siguió con la mirada—. No debería estar aquí, general. Podría prestarse a erróneas interpretaciones.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿De qué tipo, teniente? ¿Del tipo en donde se podría asumir que estamos fraternizando de la forma en que podría resultar en un embarazo? Porque en ese caso, creo que es tarde. Sin mencionar que, como ya dije, no serían interpretaciones erróneas.

Ella le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria —Estoy al tanto, general. Sin embargo, no creo que deba anunciarlo a todo el edificio en el que vivo ó la milicia tampoco. Si quiere puede anunciarlo por carta a Central también, yo la redactaré si lo desea —ironizó—. Estoy segura que Falman y la mayor general Armstrong en Briggs también estarán más que interesados en saber.

—Lo hace sonar como si fuera un pecado, teniente —se quejó. Observándola de arriba abajo y no notando ningún cambio particular. _Aún_, se recordó. No aún.

Riza negó con la cabeza —Y usted como si se tratara de algo sin importancia, general. Soy absolutamente conciente de que no podré disimularlo por demasiado más. Sin embargo, apreciaría que me permita aprovechar estos últimos meses de normalidad, en vez de apartarme y mantenerme en la retaguardia.

La expresión de él se suavizó —Admito que manejé la situación terriblemente, teniente —aceptó—. Sin embargo, sólo intentaba velar por tu bienestar. No puedo arriesgarte de esa forma, no ahora. Como dije, te necesito conmigo en la cima para reconstruir la nación a mi lado luego de que me haya convertido en Fuhrer.

Ella suspiró y asintió calmamente, erguida. Brazos presionados firmemente a ambos lados del cuerpo —Lamento mi insubordinación, general. Y aceptaré cualquier sanción que corresponda.

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió arrogantemente —No diga ridiculeces, teniente. Aunque debo admitir que fue interesante verla hacer una escena.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —No fue una escena, general. Sólo intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero él continuó observándola divertido —Oh, fue una escena, teniente. De eso estoy seguro.

Dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria, relajó parcialmente su postura —No me habría visto forzada a hacerlo si mi superior no fuera irracional, señor.

Aún así, no pareció ofendido —Lo mismo, teniente. Salvo que reemplace "superior" por "subordinada" e "irracional" por "terca".

Ella se cruzó de brazos —Eso no es gracioso. Los tenientes Havoc y Breda y Fuery podrían haber sospechado algo.

Pero él lo desechó con un gesto despreocupado de la mano —No contaría con eso, teniente. Breda puede ser inteligente pero su atención es algo dispersa cuando se acerca la hora del almuerzo. Havoc, por otro lado, no es exactamente observador y listo, aún cuando se trata de un buen soldado. Y dudo seriamente que Fuery pueda siquiera empezar a conjeturar algo similar, menos aún descifrarlo.

Riza no se mostró satisfecha. Su superior parecía tomar siempre todo a la ligera —¿No tiene una cita a la que regresar, general?

Roy enarcó una ceja, aún sonriendo de forma ufana —¿Me está echando, teniente? No, no tengo que regresar a ninguna cita. Verá, Anna no era exactamente interesante, no me amenazó en ningún momento con dispararme si no realizaba mi trabajo.

Ella negó resignadamente con la cabeza —Yo tampoco, general. Si mal lo recuerda, nunca dije que le dispararía si no realizaba su trabajo.

Él frunció el entrecejo —¿Está segura, teniente? Porque estoy casi seguro que eso interpreté yo...

Riza hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza —Absolutamente segura, general. Nunca lo amenacé con dispararle por no hacer su papeleo a tiempo.

—Pero envió el mensaje subliminal, diciendo que realizara mi trabajo mientras limpiaba su arma, teniente.

—Eso es ridículo, general. Siempre realizo el mantenimiento de mis armas en la oficina tras terminar mi trabajo, eso no significa que estoy amenazándolo a usted ó a Havoc, Breda y Fuery con dispararles si no cumplen con sus obligaciones.

—¿Entonces no me disparará? —sonrió.

Ella devolvió una sutil, casi imperceptible, sonrisa también —No dije eso, señor —sin embargo, la expresión se disolvió tal y como vino. _Si piensas disparar, hazlo. Pero... ¿qué harás luego de matarme?_ Y con tan solo una mirada, una ojeada a la forma en que sus hombros se habían encorvado ligeramente hacia delante y hacia abajo, la forma en que se habían torcido sutilmente sus músculos faciales y la expresión de sus ojos caoba pudo estar seguro de saber qué pensaba exactamente, al instante.

—Lamento haber bromeado de esa forma —se disculpó. Ya le había causado demasiados inconvenientes como para estar recordándole momentos del pasado que ambos preferirían, sin duda alguna, olvidar.

Pero Riza sólo negó con la cabeza —No. No es nada. Como ve, estoy bien. Puede marcharse, si lo desea, general.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No dio media vuelta y se marchó, diciendo que la vería al día siguiente en la oficina, sino que dijo —De hecho, teniente. Y si está de acuerdo, me gustaría invitarla a beber una taza de té.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y miró de forma indicativa hacia abajo, cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos —Como verá, general. Ya estaba por irme a la cama. Además, no creo que sea sensato salir de esa forma —no lo dijo, pero Roy estuvo seguro que se refirió a _juntos_.

Roy, caminando hasta las encimeras de la cocina de ella, alzó la mano y rebuscó en uno de los estantes. Sacando dos tazas, un colador y algunas hebras de té —Estoy de acuerdo, teniente. Así que permítame invitarla aquí —sonrió arrogantemente y se volvió a observarla—. Por otro lado, ya me preguntaba por su atuendo...

Riza torció el gesto ante esto, su voz ácida y teñida de sarcasmo —Discúlpeme, general. No esperaba visitas, menos aún a mi superior a las —miró el reloj— once de la noche. La próxima vez intentaré vestir más apropiadamente para la ocasión.

Él sonrió y le dio la espalda una vez más para continuar preparando una taza de té para ambos. Absteniéndose de señalar que su idea de "apropiado para la ocasión" estaba lejos de ser apropiado en tantos contextos y niveles que no podía contar. Por esa razón, decidió virar de rumbo la conversación. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento, estando a solas con ella en su apartamento, era tener pensamientos impropios de su teniente primera, de su _embarazada_ teniente primera. No que fuera la primera vez que los tuviera, y evidentemente no lo era así como no era la primera vez que consideraba de hecho llevar a cabo lo que tenía en su cabeza porque ya lo había hecho en el pasado, llevarlo a cabo eso era. Pero eso no había resultado tan... positivamente... la última vez y realmente no pretendía complicarle a ella más las cosas forzándose e imponiéndose de esa forma.

Por lo que dijo —Entonces admite que fue una escena, teniente.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —No dije eso, general —aseguró, firme.

Roy negó con la cabeza colocando algo de agua en la tetera —Afirmó que fue forzada a ello por mi irracionalidad, teniente, si mal no recuerda. Para mí eso es una confesión.

Ella caminó junto a él y se dispuso a ayudarlo. Su hombro tocando ligeramente el de él, su expresión neutral y sus ojos caoba concentrados en la tarea delante de ambos —Eso difícilmente puede ser considerado como una confesión, señor —Roy la observó de reojo, absteniéndose de extender su mano como deseaba hacerlo allí mismo—. Y el que prepare mi propio té en mi propia casa difícilmente puede ser considerado como una invitación también.

Él sonrió arrogantemente —Posiblemente, pero mi teniente rechazó mi amable oferta de llevarla afuera. Así que esto tendrá que bastar de momento.

Ella le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva —¿De momento?

Roy la observó de reojo —Evidentemente, teniente. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a tenerme cerca.

Riza exhaló pacientemente —Genera, no creo...

Él torció el gesto —¿Qué sea conveniente, apropiado, correcto, para mi imagen en la milicia y mi aspiración? Estoy al tanto, teniente. También, estoy al tanto de que no tengo demasiadas opciones a estas alturas.

Ella bajó la mirada a sus manos, las cuales sostenían entre sus palmas una de las dos tazas mientras él vertía agua en ésta —Lamento que esto se haya convertido en una carga, si lo prefiere puedo pedir transferirme a otro lado —se disculpó, el agua cesó de caer.

Depositando la tetera con suavidad, se volvió a ella —¿Eso crees? ¿Qué te prefiero lejos? —Riza no dijo nada, su expresión seria—. De haber querido eso no te habría pedido que vigilaras mi espalda o que me siguieras hasta el infierno. Ni que me ayudaras a reconstruir el país una vez que alcance la cima.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Aún así, esto no estaba en los planes.

—No —concedió—. Tampoco lo estaba ser usado de sacrificio por un grupo de homúnculos, teniente. Ni perder la vista o realizar un golpe de estado.

Ella permaneció firme —Eso es diferente, general.

Roy se cruzó de brazos y apoyó de costado –mirándola a ella- contra la encimera. Sus ojos negros fijos en Riza, una ceja enarcada —¿Cómo un golpe de estado y quedar ciego es favorable para mi ambición, teniente? Con todo, este es el contratiempo más positivo que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo. Y estoy bastante confiado en mis habilidades y contactos para salir de ésta situación inafectado también.

—Parece estar demasiado tranquilo —concedió.

Sonriendo arrogantemente, negó con la cabeza —No estoy tan seguro. Pero no veo cómo apartar a mi más valiosa subordinada de mi lado pueda resultar favorable para cualquier situación. En todo caso, es mi responsabilidad también.

Ella dedicó una mirada vacante a la taza —Estaré perfectamente, general —sin embargo, esta vez no sonó tan convencida. No lo estaba realmente. No tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar a aproximar la cuestión siquiera, y eso rara vez era un inconveniente. Especialmente con ella. Después de todo, solía ser bastante desenvuelta y capaz. Por otro lado, dudaba que su experiencia en la milicia o como soldado pudiera ayudarla a manejar un bebé, y eso era todo lo que prácticamente había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Ser un soldado. Se tensó.

Y evidentemente él lo notó, o de lo contrario no habría osado colocar la palma de su mano contra la espalda baja de ella en un gesto íntimo y afectuoso —¿Por qué no suena convincente?

Riza exhaló y lo miró un instante —Dudo seriamente que hacerme cargo de un bebé sea como hacerme cargo de los tenientes segundos Havoc, Breda y el sargento Fuery, general.

Roy sonrió intentando aligerar el humor de ella —Si me permite decirlo, teniente. Creo que hizo un fantástico trabajo criándolos.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —Eso no tiene gracia, general.

La mano de él se despegó de la espalda de ella —Lo lamento —se excusó—. Sin embargo, eres mi más confiable y eficiente subordinada. ¿No debería contar eso para algo?

Riza negó con la cabeza calmamente —Tendré un bebé, general; no una pila de papeleo. Dudo seriamente que mi experiencia pueda aplicarse. Aunque aprecio el intento —tomando una taza, la colocó frente al rostro de él, para luego tomar la suya e irse a sentar a una de las dos únicas sillas que poseía enfrentadas en la mesa. Él ocupó la restante, taza en mano también.

—¿Lo informarás a la milicia? —preguntó finalmente. Dando un sorbo a su té.

—Tengo la obligación de hacerlo. Sin embargo, preferiría esperar —afirmó, con la taza entre sus manos y sintiendo la calidez contra sus palmas. Añadiendo cautelosamente—. Aún no se nota, después de todo.

Él asintió, comprendiendo las razones de ella al instante. Desde que tenían memoria, todo lo que habían hecho era estar en la milicia. Y ella, particularmente, había estado siempre cuidando su espalda y realizando su trabajo diligentemente y dudaba seriamente que alguien como Hawkeye prefiriera desechar su trabajo a la ligera, aún por algo como un embarazo. No, conociéndola, intentaría realizas sus obligaciones para con la milicia hasta que no pudiera hacerlo más. Al fin y al cabo, era Hawkeye de quien estaban hablando, la misma que se rehusaba a enfermarse y faltar así estuviera enferma. Si, conociéndola, continuaría cuidando su espalda hasta que no tuviera otra opción que la de mantenerse apartada por un tiempo.

Por lo que metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo, sacó un fajo de billetes doblados y los colocó sobre la mesa entre ambos. Ella miró el dinero y luego a su superior —¿Qué es eso, general?

—Dinero, teniente. Evidentemente. Pensé que habíamos establecido eso previamente.

Ella bufó molesta. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer —Eso no fue lo que pregunté, general. Sino por qué está en mi mesa.

Él depositó la taza sobre la misma y se cruzó de brazos —¿No es obvio, teniente? Porque ahora es suya.

Riza negó con la cabeza y deslizó el dinero con una mano hasta dejarlo delante de él. Ya había aceptado dinero de él pero había determinado no volverlo a hacer. No cuando no lo necesitaba realmente —No puedo aceptarlo, general. Además, puedo lidiar con los gastos por mi cuenta.

Roy volvió a empujar el dinero hasta dejarlo frente a ella —Aún así, insisto. Y siento diferir en cuanto a lo segundo, teniente. Después de todo, rechazó su último ascenso por mi. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aportar de esta forma. Sin mencionar que los gastos probablemente irán aumentando. Y mi salario es considerablemente mayor al suyo, considerando mi rango y el hecho de que soy un alquimista estatal.

—Aún así... —comenzó, pero él la interceptó. No aceptaría una negativa, no esta vez, sin importar la obstinación de su teniente primera. Ella había aceptado permanecer como teniente primera por su cuenta pero Roy estaba perfectamente al tanto de que lo había hecho para poder mantener su posición junto a él como su asistente y guardaespaldas. Al fin y al cabo, y de haber accedido a subir de rango, sus obligaciones para con la milicia aumentarían (así como sus privilegios, aunque esas eran cosas que tenían sin cuidado a Hawkeye y lo sabía) y se le habría hecho cada vez más dificultoso continuar en su posición bajo el mando de él. Por esa razón, había accedido a permanecer en su actual rango. Sin embargo, su sueldo permanecía igual también, y pronto eso sería un inconveniente con un bebé en camino.

Sin mencionar que recordaba perfectamente la pobreza en la que ella había crecido, pobreza que su sensei tercamente había aceptado, y se rehusaba a dejarla en igual condición a como la había dejado cuando se había marchado de la casa de ella para unirse a la milicia. _Ya no puedo soportar... que alguien tan hábil como tú sufra en esta pobreza... ¿Por qué no te postulas para obtener un título estatal? De esa manera podrás continuar con tus investigaciones..._ —No negociaré con esto tampoco, teniente. Hawkeye-sensei puede haber estado de acuerdo en aceptar la pobreza. Sin embargo, me rehúso a aceptar lo mismo para ti y el bebé. Ya soy un alquimista estatal, de todas formas.

Se puso de pie, expresión solemne, y depositó la taza en el interior del lavabo. Caminando hasta tomar su abrigo el cual colgó prolijamente sobre su antebrazo, permaneciendo ahora de espaldas a ella. Riza vio, por un instante, como sus hombros se curvaban hacia abajo resignadamente —Después de todo, el maestro me pidió que cuidara de ti. Y no tengo intención alguna de faltar a mi palabra.

Ella se puso de pie también, erguida y firme y caminó hasta él. Sólo para detenerse inmóvil un paso por detrás, como generalmente solía permanecer, detrás. Su voz suave cuando escapó de entre sus labios, su vista fija en el suelo, en el espacio entre ambos —Siento hacerte cargar con tantas responsabilidades... —sin embargo, se vio forzada a alzar la mirada cuando lo vio voltearse y caminar el último paso hasta ella. Sus zapatos lustrosos golpeando suavemente contra su suelo de madera.

El cálido aliento de él chocando suavemente sobre sus labios. Los cuales, súbitamente, se habían tornado secos y áridos, al igual que su garganta, debido a la proximidad. Los orbes negros fijos en ella, concentrados en sus facciones, en la cumbre de sus pómulos, en la curva de su nariz, en la forma en que su boca se encontraba tensionada en una tirante línea. Y en cómo sus largas pestañas doradas se curvaban hacia arriba atrapando la luz de la habitación. Su mano derecha, lenta –pero firme- se alzó hasta tomar un largo mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, curvándolo y acomodándolo prolija y suavemente hacia atrás del hombro de ella.

Al pasar, Riza pudo notar la forma en que su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba rígidamente, como si quisiera pasar algo que acababa de formársele en el interior de la garganta. Pero finalmente suspiró resignado, cerrando los ojos por un minuto —¿No debería amonestarme por no ser capaz de controlar mis manos y retenerlas para mi, teniente? —pero no había humor en su voz, salvo una ligera aspereza. Como si estuviera ronca.

Ella cerró los ojos y se tensó, aún sintiendo los dedos de él entre las hebras doradas de su larga cabellera. Luego, finalmente, asintió y retrocedió un paso —Si, general.

Roy asintió y se enderezó, dado que había estado cerniéndose sutilmente sobre ella. Su expresión ahora cansada. Como si el momento de autocontrol le hubiera arrebatado toda vitalidad y energía que hubiera podido tener a aquellas alturas de la noche. Aclarándose la garganta con el puño sobre la boca, él también retrocedió un paso. Forzándose a sí mismo a recobrar su semblante serio —En una semana y media tendré que viajar a Central, teniente. Y preferiría que vinieras conmigo.

Riza se enderezó y llevó una mano a su frente, su expresión formal y seria —Si eso es lo que desea, general...

Él se volteó y asintió, caminando hacia la puerta seguido de ella, un paso o dos más atrás —Por supuesto, teniente. Necesitaré a mi valiosa guardaespaldas conmigo.

Ella asintió —Si, señor.

Roy tomó el pomo y lo giró, entreabriendo la puerta. Aún de espaldas a Hawkeye —Buenas noches —se detuvo antes de abandonar el apartamento de ella—. Cuídate.

—Si... Buenas noches —lo observó atravesar el umbral.

Y la puerta se cerró.


	10. Comportamiento estándar en una cita

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

10/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como prometí, he aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y hoy prometo también ser breve con la nota de autor. Por eso, quisiera decirles sencillamente **gracias**, a todas las personas que leen y siguieron la historia hasta aquí y espero la sigan también. Ojalá esté gustándoles. Y quisiera agradecerles aún más a todas las personas que se molestaron en hacerme llegar su opinión y percepción de la historia por medio de un review. **Muchísimas gracias**. Imagino que sonará reiterativo y no pretendo aburrirlos. Simplemente quería decirles gracias sinceramente, por animarme tanto y alegrarme el día.

A: ****HoneyHawkeye**** (gracias, ojalá te guste este capítulo también. Y opino lo mismo, amo a Hawkeye, es genial), ****Sangito**** (prometo que todo llegará a su debido tiempo, ¡gracias por la paciencia!), ****Maii. Hawkeye****, ****Mrs. Darcy95****, ****fandita-eromena**** (me acordé que en un capítulo Sciezka se sorprende de la cantidad que Ed le da de dinero, y dicen que cobran mucho, no me imagino lo que Roy cobrará, siendo aún superior en rango y con tantos años en la milicia. Supongo que si la tienen la derrochan =D) ****Lucia991**** (no te preocupes hermanita, ya llega. Y tus días de leer en el cel se habrán terminado =D), ****Alexandra-Ayanami****,** **kaoru-sakura****, ****inowe**** (si, me ha pasado querer entrar en una historia y empujar a los personajes de esa forma =). Perdón por lo de sufrir, prometo que todo llega), ******HaruD'Elric******,** ****Sunako Jigoku****** (no te preocupes por eso, me alegra que me hayas dejado un review y me alegra que puedas seguirla. Y si, Rebecca es bastante indiscreta, como ya hemos visto. De esas no faltan =D), ******mariana garcia****** (¡gracias! me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, y si, poco a poco va queriendo... espero que este capítulo te guste), ****lizzie kinomoto****, ****Noriko** X** (admito que a mi me pasó un poco lo mismo al principio, por eso tardé en empezar a escribir esta historia, pero creo que poco a poco me fui haciendo a la idea, por extraña que fuera =D), ****okashira janet****,** **JaqueDickinson**,** ****yoake. laberinto**** (me alegro que no se te haga tan tarde. Jaja. La página le erró bastante, al menos le acertó al continente =S), **daphne-gabycoco** y **Evelyn Fiedler** (no te preocupes. Me alegra tenerte por aquí y ojalá disfrutes la historia y sinceramente gracias por el review. En cuanto a lo de la actitud de ambos, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero quise retratar que las personas no se ponen simplemente felices por un bebé a penas se enteran de un embarazo no habiéndolo buscado ni deseado, especialmente si resulta en cierta forma complejo y altera el estilo de vida. Por otro lado, también creo que es algo que va creciendo en uno =D. Espero te guste). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>X<p>

"Comportamiento estándar en una cita"

* * *

><p>Había estado atareada en sus propias obligaciones, realizando su propia tanda de papeleo concentrada en su escritorio, cuando lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo alzar la vista del suyo, con expresión pensativa, para luego volverse a dónde se encontraba ella. Ojos negros fijos en su perfil, perfectamente conciente de que ella también lo estaba de su mirada sobre ella —¿Sucede algo, general? —suspiró, dejando su pluma calmamente y volviéndose completamente a su superior. Llevaba una considerable cantidad viéndolo observarla de esa forma.<p>

—De hecho, sí, teniente. Resérveme un tren para mañana a primera hora.

Recordando las palabras de él de hacia diez días atrás, en la casa de ella, asintió. _En una semana y media tendré que viajar a Central, teniente. Y preferiría que vinieras conmigo _—¿Para Central?

—Si, mejor que sean dos, teniente.

Sólo para cerciorarse —¿Dos, señor?

Él asintió, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y girando su silla para quedar enfrentando directamente al ventanal tras su escritorio —Evidentemente no iré sin escolta, teniente. Así que espero que me acompañes.

Havoc se enderezó —¡¿Heh? ¿Y quién se hará cargo de todo esto? —quejándose y señalando el trabajo burocrático que obviamente habían acumulado en la última semana. Era obvio, aún cuando no lo dijera ninguno de ellos, que Hawkeye era la que mantenía el lugar remotamente ordenado y funcionando. Y quien facilitaba la tarea de todos ellos.

Roy no había virado —Evidentemente tú Havoc, y eso es una orden.

Suspirando, observó los dos boletos de tren a Central sobre su mesa, junto a su mano, donde se encontraba tamborileando calmamente con los dedos. Los mismos que había comprado el día anterior cuando su superior le había ordenado que lo hiciera. Mientras que su otra mano descansaba lánguida sobre su tenuemente curvilíneo vientre. No era realmente un cambio perceptible, y no se trataba ya de una prueba irrefutable de su estado, dado que aún era demasiado pronto. Pero había aumentado medio kilo, lo cual no debería ser demasiado, pero en su delgado cuerpo y habitualmente plano abdomen resultaba un ligero cambio. A duras penas allí, a duras penas apreciable (y en ninguna forma apreciable a la vista) pero si consideraba su figura casi dos meses y medios atrás, podía notar el sutil cambio. Aunque sólo si posicionaba su mano en la forma correcta. Y no había forma de que algo así pudiera vislumbrarse o siquiera divisarse debajo del ancho uniforme militar que llevaba, lo que era un alivio. Después de todo, aún tenía intenciones de serle útil a su superior en el campo y de saberlo la milicia dudaba que eso fuera siquiera remotamente probable.

Seguro, podría continuar con su trabajo de escritorio en el cuartel general ayudando al general de brigada desde allí pero no era lo mismo. Alguien debía cuidar su espalda, y él lo había hecho un deber de ella demasiado tiempo atrás y Riza se rehusaba, completa y absolutamente, a dar un paso al costado en su promesa para con él antes de tiempo. Luego tendría que resignarse a la idea de que un embarazo no le permitiría seguir cubriéndole la espalda, no de la forma en que lo había estado haciendo hasta entonces, y para cuando ese momento llegara conciliaría la idea de permanecer en la retaguardia. De momento, prefería continuar siendo funcional a la milicia y a la ambición de él también. Con o sin embarazo.

Soltando un nuevo largo y tendido suspiro, volvió a observar el reloj. Su superior estaba retrasado, lo cual no resultaba una novedad cuando se trataba de Roy Mustang, y Riza sinceramente esperaba que la reunión que tuviera, con quien fuera que la tuviera –porque no le había informado los detalles, no aún al menos-, fuera más cercana al mediodía o de lo contrario arribarían tarde. Probablemente.

Afortunadamente para ella, en ese instante sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta –alertando a Black Hayate- anunciando la llegada del general de brigada. Inconscientemente, arrancó la mano de su abdomen, y de la casi inexistente curva de éste, como si le hubiese quemado. Poniéndose de pie, se acomodó el uniforme –el abrigo doblado sobre el antebrazo-, cruzó la sala y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Su expresión una de seriedad y firmeza.

—Llega tarde, general —declaró, abriendo la puerta y dedicándole al hombre al otro lado una expresión severa.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Así es como dice "buenos días" y recibe a las personas, teniente?

Exhalando, dio un paso fuera del apartamento, y se volteó a cerrar la puerta con llave. Para luego voltearse una vez más a su superior —Sólo cuando llegan tarde, general.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Y eso ocurre seguido, teniente?

Cerrando los ojos con calma, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, escoltada por él a su izquierda —Últimamente más seguido que en otras ocasiones —afirmó.

—No me diga que sus citas no la pasan a buscar adecuadamente, teniente —comentó, observándola de reojo, con expresión curiosa. Y una entretenida sonrisa pomposa en los labios. La misma que solía adornarlo en la oficina.

Exhalando pacientemente, negó con la cabeza —No tengo tiempo para citas, general. Y tampoco creo adecuado hacerlo en mi estado actual. De hecho, ambas razones pueden atribuirse a mi superior.

Él fingió sentirse herido al respecto —Me ofende, teniente. Dudo seriamente que su falta de interés en una relación romántica se deba a mi persona.

Por supuesto, ese era otro desacuerdo que tenía con él. Pero no lo diría, no en voz alta. No a él. Aún cuando fuera cierto, aún cuando hubiera dedicado devotamente toda su vida a él y su causa, no lo diría. Ellos no hablaban de _eso_, y ese era un acuerdo tácito con el que Hawkeye podía lidiar perfectamente. Así como con las formalidades y las distancias. Razones y motivaciones, por otro lado, y por simples que fueran, no. Por esa razón había consentido la breve relación meramente física y sexual que habían tenido, porque había sido absolutamente capaz de separar adecuada y prolijamente las cosas (tal y como siempre hacía), o eso se decía y siempre se había dicho. Probablemente se engañaba, lo sabía, pero no era la primera cuestión con la que lo hacía así que no veía la falla en hacerlo, siempre que pudiera mantener despejado el camino para que Roy pudiera continuar avanzando.

—Por motivos prácticos, lo es, general. Lamento decírselo. Y dudo seriamente que como hombre deseara involucrarse con una mujer en mi situación particular.

Él frunció el entrecejo, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos —Estoy junto a usted, teniente, ¿no es así?

Riza sonrió calma y sutilmente —Usted es quien me embarazó en primer lugar, general. Y sólo presencialmente. Que yo recuerde, no estamos involucrados románticamente de ninguna forma.

Ésta vez lució ligeramente ofendido, aunque admitía que había algo de cierto en las palabras de ella. No estaba del todo comprometido, no realmente. Por supuesto, era un hombre honesto y de palabra y se había comprometido a hacerse cargo de ella y su _estado_ pero no estaba realmente comprometido con el panorama general. No con la idea del resultado de su estado y encontraba dificultoso hacerse a la idea de que en unos meses habría otro ser humano en el mundo. Uno producto de él y su teniente primera. De la hija del hombre que una vez le había enseñado alquimia. De su asistente, guardaespaldas y mano derecha. De su reina. Pero al menos estaba intentando enroscar su mente alrededor de la idea. Y tenía serias intenciones de responsabilizarse por sus acciones y lo que ambos habían hecho (tal y como había hecho con lo referente a Ishbal también). Sólo que evitaba pensar aún en todo eso.

—No creo que tenga que explicarle cómo se hacen los bebés, teniente —masculló.

Riza exhaló pacientemente —Y no creo que tenga que recordarle que dicho acto no siempre tiene que ver con un sentimiento romántico, general. De hecho, como adulto, y debido a su estilo de vida, estoy segura que eso lo sabe perfectamente ¿O acaso le dijo a todas las mujeres en su vida que las amaba?

Aquello fue como una bofetada, o un baldazo de agua fría, pero Hawkeye siempre era directa, franca y hasta cruda con él y generalmente solía apreciarlo. Ahora, por otro lado, parecía estarle echando en cara la lista –_larga lista_- de amantes (aunque no conciliaba la palabra con lo que habían sido) que había tenido —De hecho, no lo hice. ¿Acaso fue eso para ti?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Aún así, recompuso su expresión seria rápidamente —¿Acaso no lo fue? —cerró los ojos, calmamente. Aguardando una respuesta, posiblemente que lo desmintiera. Sin embargo, cuando no llegó, los abrió y lo observó de reojo en silencio. Su mandíbula permanecía tensa y sus ojos negros fijos al frente.

—Ya llegamos a la estación.

Exhaló, aire que ni siquiera se había percatado de haber estado manteniendo en el interior de sus pulmones, y asintió —Eso parece.

Aún sin voltearse a mirarla, y aún con ambas manos en los bolsillos, continuó caminando al interior de la estación del Este, acompañado de ella que continuaba mirándolo con expresión neutra pero ligera preocupación en sus expresivos ojos caoba —¿Tiene los boletos, teniente?

Volviendo a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de su uniforme y se los otorgó —Aquí los tiene, general.

Pero él los rechazó con un gesto de la mano —Téngalos usted, teniente. Si los necesito se los pediré.

Bajó la cabeza y los volvió a guardar —Si, señor —volviendo su vista inmediatamente a él pero sin obtener respuesta visual o alguna siquiera al respecto. De hecho, parecía concentrado en el camino por recorrer hacia el tren que debían tomar, y nada más. Ni siquiera una palabra u orden o comentario arrogante escapó de su boca cuando subieron al vagón. O siquiera cuando se acomodaron el uno frente al otro en un asiento junto a una ventanilla. De hecho, se acomodó cruzado de brazos con la sien izquierda contra el cristal, piernas cruzadas también formando un cuatro, y cerró los ojos. Tras unos traqueteos, el tren arrancó. Pitando a lo lejos y soltando una gran nube de vapor, mientras comenzaban a dejar a atrás la estación de ciudad del Este.

Cuando finalmente aceptó que no volvería a oír una palabra de su superior, se apoyó contra el respaldar y relajó parcialmente los hombros. Sólo para volver a tensarlos cuando las siguientes palabras de él escaparon de sus labios —¿Así que sólo fue sexo casual? ¿Esa es tu interpretación absoluta? —se abstuvo de añadir; _a pesar de todos los años que nos conocemos y llevamos juntos_, dado que parecía caer de maduro entre ambos. Sin embargo, concedía que nunca habían establecido ningún tipo de reglas entre ellos, y ahora que lo reconsideraba en vistas a la opinión de ella, quizá deberían haberlo hecho. Para ahorrarse, al menos, tragos amargos. Al menos, él.

—Eso no fue lo que dije —afirmó, seria. La sola idea de que él la considerara del tipo de persona que siquiera consentía a algo así (aunque no juzgaba en absoluto a quienes lo hacían) y, más aún, que lo considerara en relación a él bordeaba casi lo ofensivo. Casi tanto como que le preguntara a aquellas alturas si estaba dispuesta a continuar siguiéndolo.

—¿Entonces? —bufó, cansado.

Pero Riza sólo negó con la cabeza. Le estaba empezando a doler, y aún cuando los síntomas iniciales estaban disminuyendo considerablemente aún no habían desaparecido del todo, y se sentía ligeramente mareada como para continuar una conversación de ese peso en aquel momento —No creo que esta sea una conversación apropiada estando de servicio, general.

Volvió a desviar la mirada a la ventanilla, hacia fuera. Su expresión seria —Yo tampoco lo creo, teniente —y por el resto del viaje, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Por el resto del trayecto, permaneció con sus ojos cerrados y profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos. La tensión en su mandíbula siempre allí, así como la ligera tirantez alrededor de sus ojos y sobre sus párpados.

Suspirando resignada una vez más, bajó la mirada a sus manos en su regazo y luego a un determinado punto unos asientos más adelante. Su expresión ligeramente contrariada, pero suavizada, notó Roy –de reojo-, observándola en silencio. No era del todo extraño, verla de esa forma (más aún cuando se trataba únicamente de ellos dos), pero la calidez en su mirada caoba combinada con un ligero ceño fruncido definitivamente resultaba algo ligeramente inusual. Aún para su teniente primera. Seguro, podía lucir seria, estricta y profesional; concentrada y abocada a una tarea (frunciendo el entrecejo) o sutilmente suave con una sonrisa casi evanescente y cierta suavidad en los ojos pero difícilmente podía encontrar ambas en una. Riza difícilmente era una persona contradictoria. De hecho, y generalmente, tenía una opinión derecha y absoluta de cada cosa y lograba siempre mantener las cosas separadas apropiadamente. Esta vez, sin embargo, parecía no poder decidirse sobre su opinión respecto a lo que estuviera observando. Lo cual disparó su curiosidad.

Volteándose, sobre el asiento del tren, siguió la línea de visión de ella. Sus labios convirtiéndose en una línea firme al ver qué era lo que su teniente primera estaba observando. Una pareja. _No_. se corrigió mentalmente, notando las alianzas en los dedos anulares de matrimonio, uno con un pequeño niño de aproximadamente dos años sentado sobre el regazo de la mujer. El cual miraba hacia arriba, agitando sus bracitos en el aire, y decía una y otra vez "mamá" en su infantil voz, intentando atraer la atención de la mujer la cual conversaba complacidamente con el hombre a su lado. Evidentemente, el padre, dado que el niño lucía idénticamente a él. Por segunda vez, se vio forzado a corregirse a sí mismo. _Una familia. _Eso era realmente lo que su teniente primera estaba mirando con cierta contrariedad y afabilidad. Algo que, de no estar en la milicia, ambos probablemente tendrían a aquellas alturas de su vida. Algo que probablemente él le había arrebatado, arrastrándola a ella consigo a todo aquello, y algo que no creía poder proporcionarle tampoco. Aún cuando ya la había embarazado, para empezar (aunque no voluntariamente, evidentemente). Pero un hijo en conjunto no significaba necesariamente una familia, así como sexo no significaba necesariamente amor y guerra no era exactamente un bien mayor. Y como otras tantas cosas, sus deberes en la milicia difícilmente les permitirían a ambos algo así. _No_. Personalmente no creía merecer algo así, no con lo que había hecho en Ishbal y no con las vidas que había arrebatado.

Pero era lógico y meramente humano que ella deseara algo así, un atisbo de normalidad, una visión de lo que su vida probablemente habría sido de no haberse enlistado en la milicia para empezar. De no haber manchado sus manos. Pero como él, Riza Hawkeye no creía en la redención, así como no creía en la arrogancia de disculparse por sus errores (queriendo enmendarlos en lugar de hacerlo) y no creía que lo mismo estuviera reservado para todos. Pero nunca preguntó respecto a la temática, probablemente porque no habría sido capaz de cargar con la culpa de haberle arrebatado eso también. Ahora, sin embargo, no veía demasiada opción, dado que la había vuelto a atar a él una vez más. En formas nuevas en que ni siquiera había considerado viables. No para ellos.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó finalmente, volviéndose a ella con expresión seria.

Riza lo observó de reojo y enderezó su vista al frente, su expresión nuevamente neutral —Mejor, general. Gracias por preguntar.

—¿Estás mareada? —insistió. Sabiendo perfectamente que no lo diría abiertamente porque simplemente prefería anteponerlo a él y su paz mental a su bienestar. No preocuparlo, porque él tenía "mejores y más importantes cosas en que preocuparse", como su ambición.

—Un poco —admitió—. Pero me fue afirmado que es perfectamente normal, así que no creo que debas preocuparte. Eventualmente cesará —aseguró, firme. Al verlo torcer el gesto, añadió—. De verdad, general. Me encuentro en perfecto estado.

Roy exhaló —Sabes que estás libre de marcharte de mi lado cuando lo consideres conveniente. Estoy seguro que podré llegar a la cima por mi cuenta.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Si hubiera querido marcharme, lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Y, sin ánimos de ofender, no creo que pudieras siquiera terminar a tiempo tu trabajo, general. Por esa razón, y porque hice una promesa, aún no puedo quitarme este uniforme.

—Podrías tener una familia —argumentó, contrariado. Observando sus manos forradas de blanco, en puños, sobre sus rodillas.

Ella asintió calmamente —Podría. Pero, con todo respeto, no sabría por dónde empezar. Sin mencionar que este es el camino que yo elegí.

Él sonrió de lado amargamente —Hawkeye-sensei no era exactamente un ejemplo, ¿verdad, teniente?

La expresión de Riza se suavizó ligeramente —No lo era, general. Por otro lado, nunca pensé demasiado en ello. Formar una familia no fue nunca realmente mi prioridad.

—¿Y ahora? —suspiró. Sabiendo que probablemente respondería algo práctico y sensato.

Hawkeye negó calmamente con la cabeza —Lidiaré con todo a su debido tiempo. No creo que abarcar más de lo que soy capaz resulte productivo a la larga.

—No tienes que lidiar con todo sola —aseguró. Después de todo, le debía demasiado. Demasiado más de lo que jamás habría creído y demasiado más de lo que debería. Sin ella, sin la alquimia que Riza le había entregado, él probablemente no sería nada. Un mero soldado –quizá muerto en Ishbal, quizá no-, un mero subordinado de alguien más. Sin ella, él jamás habría llegado tan lejos.

Una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa agració sus labios —Agradezco su ofrecimiento, general, pero sabe que no puedo aceptarlo. Es contra las leyes de la milicia.

—No hablaba únicamente de mi ofrecimiento, teniente. No planeo apartarme aún cuando haya rechazado mi propuesta —intentó alcanzar su mano a través del espacio entre los asientos del tren, pero el vagón se detuvo. Deteniendo su accionar en el aire y forzándolo a retraer el gesto lo más dignamente posible.

Riza se puso de pie —Es mejor que nos apresuremos, general, o llegará tarde a su reunión.

Roy, poniéndose de pie también, sacó su reloj de plata de su bolsillo y examinó las agujas con calma —De hecho—comentó, volviéndolo a guardar—, aún tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué le parece si me permite invitarla a desayunar, teniente? Eso es, si aún no tiene el estómago demasiado revuelto.

Deteniéndose un instante a contemplar las sensaciones de su cuerpo, asintió. Notando que el mareo temporal se había desvanecido en el exacto instante en que habían puesto un pie en tierra firme —Bien. Pero si se hace tarde nos marchamos, general.

Él asintió, comenzando a caminar en una determinada dirección —Concedido, teniente —con ambas manos en los bolsillos y ella caminando a su lado. Desde que tenía memoria, Hawkeye siempre había estado a su lado. Unos pasos más atrás. Vigilando su espalda. Incluso antes de que él se lo pidiera formalmente. _Si... incluso antes. _Incluso en Ishbal.

Sosteniéndole caballerosamente la puerta para que ingresara, se deslizó detrás de ella. Siguiéndola hasta una mesa apartada en un rincón alejado de la entrada, junto a una ventana. Sus ojos negros nunca abandonando la figura de ella, su nuca, su espalda. En silencio, le sostuvo la silla y aguardó a que la ocupara, para luego sentarse exactamente frente a ella.

—No era necesario —afirmó, refiriéndose a sus gestos. Que, por atentos que fueran, eran innecesarios realmente. Aún no se veía impedida en ninguna forma por su embarazo y como militar era perfectamente capaz de manejarse por su cuenta. Especialmente en espacios pequeños y no hostiles como estaba segura era una cafetería.

Él asintió, hablando mientras se volteaba para hablar con la camarera que se había detenido junto a la mesa de ambos —Estoy al tanto, teniente. Dos tazas de té, por favor. ¿Algo que se te antoje? —se volvió a ella.

Riza asintió —Una tartaleta de frambuesa estaría bien, general.

Roy hizo un gesto afirmativo y se volvió a la mesera —Y lo que dijo mi subordinada. De hecho, que sean dos.

La joven tomó nota —Enseguida —se excusó y se marchó. Dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Él se volvió a ella —No te hacía del tipo que le gusten los postres dulces, teniente.

Riza negó suavemente con la cabeza —No lo soy, general. Pero sentí que sería apropiado, por alguna razón —de hecho, hacía días que sentía la necesidad de ingerir algo dulce pero evidentemente esa era información que su superior no necesitaba saber. En realidad, dudaba que fuera siquiera relevante, aún cuando admitía no haber sido nunca del tipo de persona que prefería atiborrarse con comida dulce. No, generalmente prefería el té y quizá algo más liviano. Pero suponía que el aumento hormonal de su cuerpo ocasionaba ese tipo de reacciones en ella. Suspirando, se volvió a su superior, reparando entonces en que había pedido una taza de té para él. Aún cuando Roy era y siempre había sido una persona de gustarle más el café a cualquier otra infusión o bebida caliente. Incluso cuando había estado aprendiendo bajo su padre.

—¿Por qué no pidió café, general?

Roy se encogió de hombros —Intuí que el olor te daba nauseas, ¿acerté? —leyendo el menú distraídamente. Sus ojos negros deslizándose irregularmente por la superficie del papel.

Riza parpadeó —De hecho, si —afirmó—. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Ya no bebe su taza matutina, teniente. Y sinceramente es entretenido verla fruncir el entrecejo cada vez que prepara la mía —añadió, con una sonrisa arrogante y apartando el menú para permitirle a la camarera, que acababa de regresar, el colocar sus órdenes sobre las mesas. Riza, al otro lado, le dedicó una mirada severa.

—No veo como verme contener arcadas sea "entretenido", general —replicó, dando un sorbo a su té. Y tomando su tenedor y comenzando a comer su tartaleta poco a poco. Disfrutando el sabor en su boca y paladar, y el dulce de las frambuesas rodar por su lengua, como si fuera lo mejor que jamás hubiera saboreado en su vida. Aún cuando estaba perfectamente segura que la tartaleta del lugar no era nada extraordinario sino meramente común. Un poco de corteza y fruta. Ni siquiera parecía tener demasiado esmero puesto en ésta. Aún así, la ingirió en escasos minutos, para su sorpresa. Y aún tenía hambre.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Quiere la mía, teniente? —señalándola con su tenedor—. Parece que la necesita. No la he probado, de hecho.

Riza negó firmemente con la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su té, intentando apagar la creciente necesidad y la insoportable comezón por frambuesas que parecía tener en ese exacto momento. De hecho, la sola imagen de las pequeñas frutas carmesí le causaba cierta comezón en la garganta. Era ridículo, realmente. Las frambuesas ni siquiera eran lo suyo —Estoy perfectamente bien como estoy, general.

—Está mirando mi tartaleta como lo haría Black Hayate, teniente. Eso difícilmente es "estar perfectamente bien".

—Espero que no me esté comparando con mi perro, señor —le reprochó, aún incapaz de arrancar su mirada caoba del absurdo postre que ni siquiera accedería a comer habitualmente. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, sin embargo, se encontró con un pedazo de tartaleta extendido frente a sus ojos, clavado al tenedor de su superior.

—Insisto —ofreció, sonriendo pomposamente mientras sostenía el tenedor delante de su teniente—. Diga "Ahh".

—No soy una niña, general —le reprochó, mirando más allá del pedazo de postre frente a sus ojos y a la expresión de su superior.

—Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente —añadió—. Como ya sabe. Ahora por favor acepte mi amable ofrecimiento antes de que se me acalambre el brazo y no pueda ser capaz de realizar alquimia y defenderme.

Riza negó con la cabeza de lado a lado, tomando el tenedor de la mano de él, a pesar de la expresión de decepción de su superior —Está siendo melodramático, señor.

—Podría habértelo proveído directamente —sonrió.

Tragando el pequeño trozo y sintiéndose completamente complacida de volver a sentir el sabor y la textura en su paladar, replicó —Hubiera sido inapropiado.

—Pero ciertamente más excitante —añadió, aún con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Y deslizando la tartaleta, por encima de la mesa, hacia Riza.

Ella asintió, cortando otro pequeño trozo de tartaleta con el tenedor —Ese comentario también resulta inapropiado —y llevándoselo a los labios. Por un instante, se detuvo y le ofreció el pequeño trozo a él.

Roy, sonriendo presuntuosamente, lo atrapó entre sus labios. Advirtiendo la mirada de reproche de su teniente primera que claramente estaba en desacuerdo con su curso de acción —¿Me dispararás?

—Eso no fue gracioso, general. No es comportamiento estándar entre superior y subordinado.

Él asintió y se cruzó de brazos —Ciertamente, teniente. Es comportamiento estándar en una cita.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —No recuerdo que esto sea...

—Lo es. Finalmente decidí proceder adecuadamente, teniente. Después de todo, las personas generalmente salen un par de veces antes de dormir juntos y tener un bebé. También probablemente esté el matrimonio en el medio, pero eso ya lo rechazó.

Exhalando pacientemente, dijo —Y espero que no tenga esperanzas en cuanto a lo de dormir juntos, general, porque no sucederá.

—De hecho, ya lo había descartado. Pero debo admitir que me ofende ser tomado por un interesado libidinoso, teniente. Mis intenciones son tan puras como pueden serlo.

Ella sonrió calmamente —Entonces no deben serlo demasiado, general —terminando su segunda tartaleta y dando un sorbo a su té caliente.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios —Bueno, soy un hombre, después de todo. Y mi teniente primera resulta ser una mujer absolutamente atractiva.

Dando otro sorbo a su té, negó con la cabeza —Si mal no recuerda, eso no resultó muy bien la última vez.

—Dejando de lado el desenlace, el desarrollo fue excelente, ¿no cree, teniente? Bueno, el desenlace también lo fue, lo que no resultó del todo bien fueron las consecuencias.

—No es posible, general —afirmó—. Y no suena como alguien que lo hubiera descartado.

—Lo hice, teniente —aseguró—. Pero creo que valía la pena intentarlo. Por otro lado, me conformo con una cita. Y quizá un beso de despedida.

Depositó calmamente la taza sobre la mesa —Eso también puede descartarlo, señor. No lo besaré.

—Bien —dejó caer su cabeza—. Sólo la cita. Aunque si sigue comiendo como el teniente segundo Breda creo que será más barato invitarla a Xing de viaje que a comer.

Riza negó suavemente —Empiezo a creer que la mayor general Armstrong tenía razón, general, sobre el tamaño de su billetera y sus agallas.

Él se mostró ofendido —Mis agallas, mi billetera y todo lo demás está perfectamente proporcionado, teniente. Y espero que no esté llamándome tacaño porque no lo soy.

Ella sonrió tenuemente y se puso de pie, tomando su abrigo —Gracias por el desayuno, general. Fue... interesante. Pero creo que debemos marcharnos o de lo contrario llegará tarde a su reunión.

Roy también se puso de pie, colgándose su propio abrigo en el antebrazo y sosteniéndole a ella la puerta para que saliera —No se preocupe, teniente. El horario es flexible. Y aspiraba a un poco más que "interesante".

Ambos comenzaron a caminar calmamente —No se preocupe, general. Estuvo bien.

—"Bien" nunca es bueno —aseguró.

—Bien es todo lo que un desayuno puede alcanzar, general. Pero las tartaletas estuvieron excelentes.

Roy bufó —¿Está diciendo que fui superado por un postre, teniente?

—Uno particularmente delicioso, señor —afirmó, asintiendo secamente con la cabeza.

—Eso es deplorable —aceptó, dejando caer su cabeza—. Es la primera vez que soy considerado menos interesante que un postre. En mi defensa, me ofrecí a que juzgara mi sabor también, teniente. Pero rechazó mi oferta.

—Por favor no diga esas cosas en voz alta, general. Alguien puede oírlo —lo amonestó, deteniéndose en seco—. Esta no es la dirección al cuartel general.

Roy se detuvo también, manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro —No, no lo es. Nunca dije que fuera en el cuartel general, teniente. Eso lo asumió por su cuenta.

—¿Entonces que hacemos aquí, señor? —bufó.

Él continuó sonriendo —Ya lo verá.


	11. Socialmente promiscuo

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

11/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que boien. Bueno, como prometido, el capítulo de hoy. Y hoy sí intentaré ser breve. En fin, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia y seguirla hasta el momento. **Gracias**. A todos. Y más aún a quienes capítulo a capítulo se han tomado la molestia y el tiempo de dejarme un review con su opinión. De verdad, saber que hay alguien al otro lado me alegra mucho. Y no puedo terminar de decirles lo feliz que estoy de ver que la historia hasta el momento les gusta y que les parece interesante. **Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias**. A: ****HoneyHawkeye****, ****Sangito****, ****Maii. Hawkeye****, ****Mrs. Darcy95****, ****fandita-eromena****, **Lucia991**, ****Alexandra-Ayanami****,** **kaoru-sakura****, ****inowe****, ******HaruD'Elric******,** ****Sunako Jigoku******, ******mariana garcia******, ****lizzie kinomoto****, ****Noriko** X**, ****okashira janet****,** **JaqueDickinson**,** ****yoake. laberinto****, **daphne-gabycoco**, **Evelyn Fiedler** y **KB 16** (¡gracias! me alegra que te esté gustando). En fin, no los aburro más. Espero les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XI<p>

"Socialmente promiscuo"

* * *

><p>Observó a su superior de reojo, en silencio. Llevaban ya quince minutos caminando alrededor de la ciudad de Central, virando, caminando y luego virando otra vez a través de las atestadas calles de la capital en absoluto mutismo. Él, como siempre, caminaba erguido y con paso impecable, solemne, mientras eventualmente sonreía carismáticamente en alguna dirección devolviendo algún gesto perdido, mayoritariamente proveniente de personas del sexo femenino. Lo cual, no admitiría nunca, empezaba a irritarla ligeramente. No sólo era inapropiado, dado que ambos estaban de servicio y portando el uniforme (aunque sospechaba que Mustang en el pasado habría usado éste para conseguir citas), sino que era ligeramente ofensivo estando ella presente. Casi insultante, de hecho.<p>

Intentando mantener apartado el fastidio de su voz, lo reprendió —Deje de hacer eso, por favor. Es inapropiado —exhalando larga y tendidamente al terminar sus palabras.

Roy, aún con las manos en los bolsillos, se volvió a su teniente primera. Por alguna razón, la sonrisa arrogante en sus labios parecía más notoria que de costumbre —Estoy siendo cortés, teniente.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —Sonreír a cada mujer que pasa no es ser cortés, general. Es ser socialmente promiscuo. De lo contrario, tendría que sonreír a los hombres, ancianos y niños también, algo que estoy positivamente segura no ha hecho.

—Sonreí a una anciana —replicó, sonriendo.

—Difícilmente, general. Creo que estaba sonriendo a su nieta —acotó, cruzada de brazos.

Roy se frenó en seco, sin previo aviso, y se volteó a ella. Tan súbitamente que casi se vio forzada a chocar contra él. Afortunadamente, sus reflejos de años de entrenamiento de soldado estaban en perfecto estado —General, no se detenga de esa forma sin previo aviso.

Pero él ignoró el último comentario. Aún entretenido por toda la situación —¿Entonces no tengo permitido sonreír a ninguna mujer, teniente?

Su semblante no dejó entrever nada —No dije eso, general. Es libre de sonreír a quien quiera. Sin embargo, creo que es inapropiado que lo haga estando de servicio.

—Pero señaló particularmente el hecho de que solo sonrío a mujeres, teniente.

Riza asintió secamente —Estaba estableciendo un hecho únicamente.

La sonrisa en los labios de él se amplió aún más. Altiva y satisfecha —Me llamó socialmente promiscuo.

Ésta vez un ligero tono de irritación, como el que solía oír cuando no terminaba su papeleo a tiempo, se filtró por su voz —Eso es lo que es, general, si sonríe a cada mujer que se cruza por su camino.

—Entonces le molesta que sonría a mujeres pero puedo perfectamente sonreír a niños, hombres y ancianos, ¿no es así, teniente?

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa —Está poniendo palabras en mi boca, general. Estoy segura de no haber afirmado eso. Simplemente hacía una distinción entre cortesía y promiscuidad social.

—Entonces está celosa, teniente —concluyó, satisfecho.

Riza lo miró con dureza —No dije eso, general.

Él retomó su paso calmo por la ciudad. Ésta vez sin enfocarse siquiera en las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, a pesar de que muchas mujeres intentaban atrapar su mirada al pasar —Sin duda alguna eso parece, ¿no crees?

—No, señor —replicó, seria. Manteniéndose firme—. Simplemente no me pareció comportamiento apropiado estando de servicio.

Pero él continuó ignorando las razones que su teniente primera proveía sobre por qué había dicho aquello. Mayoritariamente todas las que tenían la palabra inapropiado en alguna parte, o alguna otra palabra o forma gramática y sintáctica que significara lo mismo —No veo otra conclusión, teniente.

Riza exhaló pacientemente —No estoy celosa, general. No tengo razón alguna para estarlo, si mal no recuerda. No estamos románticamente involucrados de ninguna forma.

—No —concedió amargamente—. Sólo tendrás un hijo mío —tensándose ante la propia designación que le había dado. Había llegado a decir bebé, o embarazo, sin sentirse del todo incómodo, pero hijo era una palabra demasiado fuerte para concebir aún. Sin mencionar que no era todo lo que Hawkeye cargaba consigo de él; su espalda, su vida, y las vidas que había tomado en Ishbal protegiéndolo y protegiendo la ambición de él. Parecía demasiado.

La expresión de ella se suavizó —Podría no serlo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Estás insinuando que me desentienda del asunto?

Suspirando, asintió —No soy la única que debiera poder apartarme cuando lo crea conveniente. Estoy segura que tienes demasiadas cosas en que preocuparte, como convertirte en Fuhrer, a estar preocupándote por uno de tus subordinados.

Su mano derecha se cerró en un puño —Haz tu sueño realidad, mientras otro se encarga de los trapos sucios. Así pensaba que debían ser las cosas. Por culpa de eso, el general de brigada Hughes murió —negó con la cabeza—. No pienso abandonar a ningún subordinado más, teniente. No soy esa clase de persona.

El semblante de Riza se tornó suave nuevamente y una pequeña sonrisa agració sus habitualmente estrictas facciones —Si... eso pensé que diría...

—Además —comenzó, retomando el paso con la mirada fija al frente—, tu eres la última mujer con la que estuve.

—¿General? —parpadeó, preguntándose por qué le habría suministrado un dato tan personal de esa forma. Sin que ella lo hubiera solicitado ni pedido. Pero entonces recordó que lo había llamado socialmente promiscuo.

—Ya llegamos —se detuvo. Serio. Observando el gran edificio delante de ambos del color del concreto, con molduras aquí y allá y los grandes ventanales de tres lados que formaban una columna hacia arriba, por encima de la entrada, mientras que a lo ancho ventanas más pequeñas correspondientes a los apartamentos se esparcían a lo largo de todo el frente del lugar. Riza observó a Roy de reojo.

—General, si me permite preguntar, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —dijo cautamente.

Él la observó de reojo —¿Qué parece, teniente? Visitar a Gracia, sin duda alguna.

Ella se tensó ligeramente —No es una visita social —no era una pregunta.

Roy negó con la cabeza —No, no lo es. Por otro lado, estoy perfectamente seguro que Gracia podrá ayudarnos, teniente. Dado que tuvo a Elicia.

—Aún así, general... no creo que sea una buena idea —respondió.

Pero Roy comenzó a caminar, forzándola a seguirlo —No veo cuál es la falla en mi plan, teniente. Gracia es una mujer amable y estoy seguro que estará más que complacida de ayudarnos. En eso, debo admitir, era algo similar a Hughes, ¿no lo crees?

—Si, general —concedió. Después de todo, ambos habían sido siempre completamente hospitalarios y amables. Especialmente con las visitas, las cuales Hughes parecía amar tener e intentaba convencer constantemente a todo el mundo en el cuartel de que aceptaran quedarse en su casa o ir a cenar. De hecho, recordaba perfectamente la forma en que había arrastrado a los hermanos Elric, y en otra ocasión a la amiga de la infancia de éstos, Winry, a su casa. A la última la había literalmente arrastrado a ésta.

Suspiró —¿Pero no cree que podría deducir lo obvio, si venimos juntos?

Roy hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, ambos comenzando a subir las escaleras de madera hacia el piso en que la viuda de su amigo y su hija de ahora siete años vivían —No se preocupe por esas cosas, teniente. Así sea el caso, podemos confiar plenamente en la discreción de Gracia. De eso estoy seguro.

Si él confiaba, ella no tenía motivo alguno para no hacerlo. Así era siempre, después de todo —Si, señor —de otra forma, de no haber sido capaz de creer y confiar en él, no lo habría seguido hasta donde lo había hecho.

Arribando finalmente al piso correspondiente, ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta del apartamento. Ambos en silencio. Riza, de reojo, observando el pequeño espacio de parqués lustrados en el que se encontraban, el barandal de madera oscura que habían dejado atrás al abandonar la escalera y la gran ventana de tres lados a su derecha, la cual daba una agradable y amplia vista a la calle de la ciudad. Era un buen lugar para vivir, evidentemente. Espacioso, pero no demasiado, dado que ahora eran sólo Gracia y Elicia, pero lo suficiente para que una pequeña familia de tres (como lo habían sido los Hughes) viviera cómodamente. Por otro lado, debía ser caro también, un apartamento de tres habitaciones en el centro de Central, pero imaginaba que con la pensión (la cual sería mayor dado el ascenso de dos cargos que había recibido Maes Hughes tras su muerte) podría pagarlo perfectamente. Era irónico, realmente, que aún tras su muerte el general de brigada Hughes fuera quien proveía techo y comida a su familia. Aún cuando ya no existía en aquel mundo.

Observó a Roy a su lado, golpeando ahora la puerta con su puño, y exhaló con calma. Ellos no eran Hughes y Gracia, por otro lado. Ninguno de los dos había aspirado jamás a tener una familia, como lo había hecho el general de brigada, y esa era sólo la primera diferencia entre ambos. Las ambiciones y motivaciones. Sin mencionar que no había nada de "familia" en ellos teniendo un hijo conjunto que no habían buscado, por razones obvias, en primer lugar. Por lo que definitivamente podía afirmar que no eran los Hughes, y nunca lo serían, porque ella no dejaría la milicia tampoco, no hasta que lo viera a él alcanzar su objetivo e incluso entonces permanecería a su lado reconstruyendo el país. El sueño por el que ambos habían trabajado arduamente. Por el que habían manchado sus manos, arrebatado vidas, y perdido a personas valiosas en el camino (como el mismo Hughes). Y por todas esas razones y vidas tomadas, y personas; por todo eso, no podían simplemente dar un paso y resignarse a todo. A una vida normal. Simplemente porque aquella era una carga con la que deberían cargar hasta el final de sus días. Pero si querían ver algo mejor para las siguientes generaciones, algo mejor que lo que ellos habían visto, si querían que guerras como Ishbal no se volvieran a repetir. Masacres. Tendrían que continuar en el camino en el que estaban, los llevara a dónde los llevara.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, sacándola de su estado de reflexión temporal en el que se había sumido. Sus ojos caoba fijándose en la mujer delante de ambos. En sus amables ojos verdes, corto cabello rubio oscuro y su cordial sonrisa. La viva imagen de cómo se vería probablemente a futuro la hija de Hughes, dado que Elicia se parecía mayoritariamente a su madre. Aunque parecía haber heredado la curiosidad de su padre.

—¡Oh! Hola —sonrió amablemente, observando a ambos y apartándose para dejarlos pasar—. Por favor, pasen y preparo algo de té.

Roy inclinó levemente la cabeza —Ah... Si, gracias —e ingresó al apartamento, seguido de su teniente primera, la cual continuaba observando los alrededor en silencio. Notando unas fotos sobre una pequeña repisa, fotos familiares y del general de brigada Hughes. Una incluso con el hombre a su lado, cuando ambos habían egresado de la academia militar.

El ambiente era cálido y hogareño, como se suponía debía ser. Con una gran mesa a modo de comedor, junto a un aparador lleno de platos y vajilla sin usar y al otro lado tres sillones carmesí. Uno largo, doble, y dos pequeños entre los cuales se hallaba una lámpara de pie y delante de éstos una mesa de café pequeña. El aire, templado, olía a algo horneándose –o recién salido del horno- y manzana. El sólo aroma disparando cierta sensación de deseo, aún cuando acababan de desayunar y había comido no una sino dos tartaletas de frambuesa. Exhalando calmamente, intentó no pensar demasiado en el súbito antojo.

Gracia, excusándose, se marchó un instante a la cocina y regresó con una bandeja con tres tazas de té y una humeante tarta de manzana que atrajo inmediatamente la atención de Riza. La cual nuevamente redirigió a la mujer y a su superior, los cuales se dirigían ahora –y ella junto a él- hacia el sector de la mesa de café. Sobre la cual depositó tranquilamente la bandeja y se sentó. Riza, junto a Roy, fue a ocupar el sofá largo, ubicado perpendicularmente al que ocupaba Gracia.

Sonriendo amablemente, les entregó una taza a ambos y se dispuso a cortar un par de porciones —Por favor, sírvanse. Está recién sacado del horno.

Riza observó el apartamento una vez más —¿Elicia no se encuentra? —preguntó calmamente, dando luego un sorbo a su té. Era algo que había notado al entrar, que la pequeña niña no sólo no había abierto la puerta –como era costumbre de ella- sino que no había asomado su cabeza desde ningún lado. Lo cual también parecía inusual. Dado que, como su padre, Elicia parecía querer estar siempre presente cuando había visitas.

Gracia sonrió a Riza suavemente —No. Elicia está en casa de una amiga, Tabitha. Iba a almorzar allí luego de la escuela.

Roy asintió, serio —¿Cómo ha estado todo?

La expresión de la mujer vaciló suavemente y una expresión nostálgica cruzó sus facciones —Ha estado mejor, creo que Elicia finalmente comprendió que mi marido no regresará —suspiró—. Pero le ha estado yendo muy bien en la escuela —sonrió—. Estoy segura que Maes habría estado muy orgulloso.

¡No! ¡En serio! Quiero que la escuches... ¡ella es un genio! ¡Y sólo tiene 3 años! ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Una voz angelical... Sonrió de lado, recordando cómo solía llamarlo y fastidiarlo con novedades de su pequeña hija —Si, eso suena exactamente a Hughes, ¿no lo cree, teniente?

Suavemente asintió —Así es, general —dando un sorbo a su té y disfrutando absurdamente de la tarta de manzana de Gracia. Seguro, la mujer era una excelente cocinera y siempre lo había sido, pero sospechaba que su placer por el postre lejos distaba de tener que ver con las habilidades culinarias de la viuda de Hughes.

Gracia volvió a dedicar una calma sonrisa a ambos —Me alegro que hayan venido, estoy segura de que a mi marido le hubiera gustado tenerlos aquí. Sé que es todo un viaje para ustedes venir hasta Central.

Pero Roy negó con la cabeza —No es nada, realmente. Siempre puedo dejar a mis subordinados a cargo de todo —Riza le dedicó una mirada de reproche pero no dijo nada, retomando su té y su rebanada de tarta con expresión neutral.

—¿Está bueno? —sonrió amablemente a Riza—. Lo preparé apurada así que no estaba segura...

Pero Hawkeye simplemente asintió, dispuesta a agradecer la hospitalidad de la mujer como correspondía y era esperable cuando su superior se adelantó a ella haciendo un comentario que claramente hubiera preferido conservara para sí mismo —Ah, no te preocupes. El apetito de mi subordinada es terrible últimamente así que dudo que importe demasiado.

Riza le dedicó una mirada de dureza a Roy y se volvió a Gracia —Está sabroso, gracias —la cual continuaba observándolos a ambos ligeramente perpleja.

—¿Apetito? —observó a Riza sorbiendo su té.

Roy decidió interceder —Si, de hecho, es con cierto inconveniente relacionado que mi teniente primera necesita ayuda... —intentó buscar las palabras para explicar el dilema. Sin embargo, encontraba que era ligeramente más dificultoso de lo que había considerado inicialmente.

Afortunadamente para él, su siempre práctica y directa teniente, decidió intervenir —Estoy embarazada —anunció, voz neutral y expresión seria—. Y el general de brigada pensó que podría ser beneficioso pedir ayuda a alguien con experiencia en el campo, dado que yo no tengo familiar alguno al que recurrir —exhaló, observándolo de reojo. Pero Roy había recompuesto su expresión también.

Gracia permaneció sorprendida por un instante, y luego dijo —¿De cuánto...?

Cerrando calmamente los ojos, replicó —Estoy arribando a la décima semana —confirmando como si estuviera dando un informe militar a un superior. No podía evitarlo realmente, llevaba demasiado tiempo en la milicia como para arrancarse costumbres arraigadas ahora. Más aún las concernientes a la disciplina, las cuales tenía perfectamente incorporadas desde la academia.

Por otro lado, el juicio sobre su estado civil que pudiera tener cualquier persona –y que fueran a tener cuando se enteraran de su estado actual- la tenía sin cuidado también. Ella era un soldado después de todo, y había accedido a ingresar a la milicia y a ser llamada perro de los militares para cumplir con su propio objetivo. Había manchado sus manos, y había sido llamada asesina por ello, y un arma humana, y dudaba seriamente que comentarios sobre su concepción de un bebé extramatrimonial pudieran siquiera compararse a ser conocida como el "ojo de halcón" y quien arrebató demasiadas vidas en Ishbal para contar. No, ese tipo de juicios la tenían realmente sin cuidado. Especialmente cuando había resignado su dignidad al ingresar a la milicia, al convertirse en un perro de los militares... porque eso era lo que era realmente.

Excusándose un instante, Gracia volvió a marcharse por otra puerta que daba a las habitaciones y luego regresó con algo en las manos. Libros, tres o cuatro; y una expresión amable en el rostro.

—Éstos son los que compró mi esposo cuando supe que estaba embarazada de Elicia —sonrió—. Tuve que detenerlo de comprar una biblioteca entera.

Roy negó con la cabeza para sí. Eso también sonaba a algo que haría Hughes. Actuar como un ridículo obsesionado desde el exacto instante en que se había enterado de que sería padre. De hecho, su llamada anunciando el embarazo de Gracia había sido exactamente eso, la llamada de un obsesionado hombre ridículo que adoraba a su mujer demasiado para su propio bien (y el de las personas a su alrededor). Y las llamadas habían continuado, por supuesto, informándole del avance del embarazo mes a mes como si se tratara de un asunto militar del cual debía mantenerlo informado. Por otro lado, había información que podría haber omitido, por el bien de su sanidad mental. No había necesidad de saber cosas sobre dilataciones y demás cosas que claramente eran innecesarias para él.

Riza los tomó calmamente y los posicionó sobre su regazo, asintiendo secamente a modo de gratitud sin dar realmente una mirada a los libros. No al menos en ese instante. Pero Gracia era amable y aunque podía ver en los ojos verdes de la mujer la conclusión (por otro lado, obvia) a la que había arribado tuvo la discreción de no vocalizar su deducción en voz alta. Hughes había sido un hombre inteligente (a pesar de su actitud excesivamente entusiasta por su familia), y no dudaba que Gracia también lo fuera. Pero Riza se sintió más que agradecida de que no vocalizara la suposición que podía verla barajando en su cabeza, tras su expresión cordial, dado que de lo contrario se habría visto forzada a admitir la verdad. Después de todo, era intercambio equivalente. Y por su ayuda sincera Riza no habría podido ser otra cosa que ello también. Pero prefería conservar la información de la paternidad para sí. Era mejor de esa forma, era mejor para la ambición de él de todas formas.

Tras permanecer un breve período de tiempo más allí, terminando de beber el té que la mujer tan atentamente les había preparado, ambos se pusieron de pie y anunciaron su partida, dado que debían regresar al Este para verificar que todo estuviera en orden en la oficina. Roy no confiaba en la capacidad de organización de Havoc, con razón, y Riza dudaba seriamente que esos tres pudieran habérselas arreglado a lo largo del día para mantener todo en orden. Control de daños, lo llamaba su superior, y ella se veía forzada a asentir respecto a eso también. Sus subordinados eran fieles, hombres confiables y buenos soldados, pero difícilmente estaban hecho para trabajar tras un escritorio. Sin mencionar que Havoc tenía la tendencia de fumar en el interior cuando ellos (especialmente ella, dado que su superior era más permisivo) no se encontraban presentes. Lo cual, evidentemente, sería desagradable de por sí, sin contar que el humo y el olor, en su estado actual, parecían ser particularmente desagradables.

Exhaló, sosteniendo firmemente los libros bajo el brazo como lo haría con una carpeta del trabajo, y comenzó a caminar junto a su superior una vez más en silencio. Sus ojos deslizándose a él. Su expresión suave.

Eventualmente, dijo —Gracias —volviendo su vista al frente cuando él la observó de reojo. Expresión seria. En respuesta, Roy asintió secamente. Sus ojos negros de vuelta al camino que estaban recorriendo. Que, por cierto –notó Riza-, no era el que llevaba a la estación de trenes de Central—. General, este no es el camino a la estación.

Él no se mostró afectado, manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —Estoy al tanto, teniente. Gracias por informármelo —sin embargo, no había enfado o sequedad en su tono. Únicamente calma—. No regresaremos, no aún.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —¿Hay algo más que deba atender, señor?

La observó por el rabillo del ojo —De hecho, si y no. Hay un lugar por el que quisiera pasar antes de regresar. Además, creo que sería provechoso permanecer el resto del día en Central. Considérelo un descanso, teniente, o un día libre, conmigo.

Los ojos de Riza se abrieron ligeramente —Eso suena bien, señor; pero no creo que el teniente segundo Havoc pueda manejar todo por su cuenta. Quizá deberíamos-

—Havoc estará bien, Riza —replicó. Tomándola desprevenida por el uso de su primer nombre. A pesar de lo que había dicho a Envy aquella vez, su superior no la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban a solas. No de esa forma, al menos. Seguro, la había llamado así cuando su padre había fallecido, y luego alguna vez lo habría susurrado o jadeado en los pliegues de su oído estando juntos, sudados y entrelazados pero difícilmente la llamaba de esa forma estando en un contexto en el que se encontraban, por no decir _nunca_. Por mucho tiempo lo habían evitado, deliberadamente, abriendo brechas y huecos entre ambos para evitar la delgada –_terriblemente delgada_- línea que habían evitado cruzar, quizá, desde que tenían memoria. Pero eso parecía carecer de cierto sentido ahora, dadas las circunstancias. Aún así, no había creído que él fuera a elegir usar su nombre de esa forma, tan a la ligera. Como si nunca hubiera importado en primer lugar.

—Dudo seriamente eso —afirmó, recobrándose.

Él sonrió arrogantemente —Yo también. Pero se supone que un superior debe tener fe en sus subordinados. De lo contrario, ¿qué clase de superior me hace?

Ella sonrió calmamente —Uno irresponsable, si me permite decir. Deberíamos regresar al cuartel general.

—Deberíamos —concedió—. Pero ya me hice cargo de eso, así que ahora no es realmente una obligación.

Riza exhaló, no realmente convencida. Pero no veía demasiada opción al respecto. Si él decía que ya se había hecho cargo, era probablemente porque ya lo había hecho. Conocía a Roy. De hecho, lo conocía probablemente más que nadie y era perfectamente conciente de sus capacidades para manipular a las personas –siempre un paso adelante del resto- hasta obtener lo que deseaba. Era infantil en ocasiones, y no estaba acostumbrado evidentemente a ser rechazado. Que era, obviamente, lo que ella habría hecho de tener aún voz en el asunto. Pero él se la había quitado. Para variar.

—Eso fue bajo —afirmó, con voz estricta, pero no realmente.

Él sonrió arrogantemente —Estoy al tanto. Por otro lado, estoy seguro de que me habrías disparado por sólo sugerir que pasáramos el día juntos y desecháramos completamente el trabajo en el cuartel general.

—Lo habría hecho —le confirmó, con expresión suave y observándolo de reojo—. De hecho, debería hacerlo. Es irresponsable de tu parte.

—Quizá —sonrió de reojo—. Pero es más atrayente la alternativa.

Una vez más, espiró con calma y paciencia. La necesitaba, realmente la necesitaba, con su superior —Siempre es más atrayente, general. Y no, flirtear con cada mujer de Central no es excusa para faltar al trabajo —añadió, voz severa.

—Y otra vez con lo mismo, teniente —su sonrisa pomposa se ensanchó más—. Si no te conociera mejor creería que estás celosa.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —Me conoce bien, general. No estoy celosa.

—No estoy seguro —musitó, fingiendo estar pensativo—. Incluso una mujer como usted debería ser capaz de estarlo, teniente. ¿No cree?

La expresión de ella se tornó aún más seria —No, general. Y, si me permite preguntar, ¿a qué se refiere con una mujer como yo?

—Fue intencionado como un cumplido —afirmó.

Ella lo observó sin estar convencida —Sin me permite decir, sonó ofensivo —tal y como había sonado el que la llamara inhumana aquella vez.

—Lamento que lo interpretara de esa forma, teniente. Fue un cumplido —confirmó, deteniéndose frente a un puesto de flores al costado de una acera –con ella a su lado- y observando los coloridos ramos. Su expresión seria por un instante, mientras parecía decidir cuál parecía el ramo apropiado para lo que fuera que tuviera en mente. Aunque Riza creía saber perfectamente a dónde se dirigían a continuación, dado que su superior tenía _esa_ expresión. La misma que había tenido la primera vez que habían cruzado la línea, sólo que atenuada por los años y la aceptación de lo inevitable e irreversible.

Su rostro, como siempre, lucía masculino pero aniñado y aunque, si lo veía en la adecuada luz, podía ver al ingenuo joven que había aparecido en su casa, podía también ver las ligeras marcas de la edad comenzando a aparecer en su piel y alrededor de sus ojos. Casi invisible, pues los años habían sido buenos con él y aún lucía como si recién estuviera entrando en sus treinta, cuando en realidad estaba pronto a cumplir treinta y cinco. Pero ninguno de ellos se estaba haciendo más joven, y tampoco podían pretender serlo cuando lucían demasiado viejos para su propia edad. Habían visto demasiado, demasiado más de lo que jamás habrían debido ver y deseado y demasiado para pretender que eran ingenuos aún. O siquiera inocentes. Porque no lo eran. Sus manos estaban manchadas, y el equipaje que ambos debían cargar día a día era demasiado pesado, pero estaban vivos. Habían sobrevivido, a pesar de todo, y eso era más de lo que muchos podían decir (más de lo que las personas que ellos mismos habían asesinado podían decir). Pero aún tenían una posibilidad de hacer algo. Con o sin más edad. Él aún era hermoso.

—¿Ve algo que le guste, teniente? —sonrió arrogantemente, notando sus ojos sobre ella. Sosteniendo un ramo blanco de rosas en una mano mientras otorgaba un fajo de dinero a la vendedora con la otra.

—Si general —retrucó—, creo que esas patas de gallo lo hacen lucir sofisticado.

Su expresión se desvaneció, así como el color de su rostro desapareció de su semblante por completo. Como si lo hubiera llamado "inútil" nuevamente, una y otra vez –de hecho-, masacrando su ego sin piedad. Pero su teniente era de esa manera con él. Así que simplemente dejó caer su cabeza (a pesar de que deseaba estampar su cabeza contra la pared de un rincón) resignado. Y comenzó a caminar completamente desinflado. Todo en su postura indicaba que su amor propio estaba pisoteado por completo. Por lo bajo, Riza estuvo segura de oírlo mascullar "viejo..." una y otra vez. Como un mantra. Uno terrible. Su teniente primera era terrible... terriblemente cruel...

Suspiró. Ella sólo había pretendido borrarle la sonrisa arrogante del rostro, no desinflar su ego completamente —Está siendo melodramático, general. Está perfectamente bien.

—Me llamó viejo, teniente. ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —No lo hice, de hecho. Y creo que está siendo vano. Como dije, está perfectamente bien.

—¿Cómo podría serlo? Masacró mi vanidad, teniente. Por otro lado, bien es sinónimo de viejo en este contexto. Y viejo difícilmente es bueno.

—¿No significa eso que ha vivido, general? ¿Qué ha sobrevivido?

—Sobrevivir no consigue citas, teniente —replicó, con el gesto torcido.

—Yo accedí a una, ¿no es así, señor?

La expresión de completa devastación cedió ligeramente —Sólo porque no le di opción, teniente.

—Si no deja de repetir eso, general, me veré forzada a dispararle. Soy perfectamente capaz de elegir qué camino seguir, a quien seguir, mis prioridades y acceder a una cita o a una relación consensuada con quien yo lo decida. Y lo hice por decisión propia. Ahora, por favor, deje de ser tan dramático respecto a su apariencia. Como dije, se ve bien como está —concluyó ligeramente irritada.

—¿Apuesto, inclusive? —sonrió arrogantemente. Olvidándose completamente de su estado miserable previo.

Riza cerró calmamente los ojos —Si eso lo hace feliz, si.

Él decidió presionar el asunto, sabiendo que en otra ocasión probablemente recibiría una mirada de dureza o una bala figurativa entre ceja y ceja —¿Habla por opinión propia o está siendo condescendiente, teniente?

—Nunca soy condescendiente, general. Debería saberlo —aseguró, caminando junto a él y cruzando el gran arco de piedra delante del cual se abría un amplio terreno verde. La hierba húmeda comenzando a crujir suavemente bajo sus pies, con cada paso. Mientras atravesaban la ciudad de piedras y lápidas pulidas y mausoleos que tenían a ambos lados del camino. Algunas completamente elaboradas, talladas y prolijamente alineadas y otras esparcidas de modo más aleatorio sobre la grama. Algunas con flores frescas, otras secas, y otras con telas de araña. Era algo triste, realmente. Pero prefirió no detenerse a pensar demasiado al respecto. Algún día esos serían ellos –y estando en la milicia no descartaban la posibilidad de que fuera pronto- pero era parte de la vida. Y la muerte era algo que, como soldados, habían aceptado, abrazado inclusive, mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando él falleciera (en caso de hacerlo primero), ella lo seguiría. De eso estaba segura.

Finalmente, el crujido bajo ambos cesó completamente cuando se detuvieron delante de una lápida ubicada en medio de otras tantas. Una piedra más, por cada vida. Por una especie de sentido y dignidad. Muchos allí eran militares, muchos habían tenido familia, esposa e hijos. Y muchos lo habían perdido todo estando de servicio. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería justo el traer una vida más al mundo sabiendo que eventualmente ambos podrían abandonarla, pero realmente se sentía incapaz de manchar sus manos con su propia sangre también y la de _él_ –_especialmente la de él_-. La sola idea era una carga que se sentía incapaz de llevar, aún con todo el peso que debía cargar de por sí. Suspirando, lo observó acuclillarse delante de la lápida y depositar el ramo blanco sobre la placa. Sus ojos negros nunca abandonando el nombre y las fechas. _Hughes Maes. 1885-1914. _

—Pareciera que fue ayer, ¿no es cierto? —musitó, aunque pareciera que más para sí que para ella.

Aún así, Riza replicó —Así es, general.

Su rostro contorsionado en una sutil mueca de ligera nostalgia —De haber estado vivo, habría hecho un alboroto de todo esto. No habría escuchado el fin.

Asintió —Eso parece algo que hubiera hecho el general de brigada, si.

Roy pasó una mano por su cabello azabache —Hubiera insistido en que nos casáramos también. Siempre insistía en que serías ideal para ser mi esposa, algo que aparentemente creía que necesitaba.

Algo se removió, por alguna razón, en su interior. Aunque lo atribuyó a que no había esperado una declaración tan privada de parte de él. Especialmente una concerniente a sus discusiones con Hughes, a su relación con el hombre. Aún cuando no debería dado que generalmente no la mantenía al margen de nada —Dudo seriamente eso, general. Sería una terrible esposa. Mis tartas de manzana difícilmente sabrían como las de Gracia. Sin mencionar que no tendría tiempo para hacerlas, no estando en la milicia. Y no estando bajo el mando de un superior tan demandante —añadió, suavemente, intentando aligerar aunque fuera un poco el estado de ánimo sombrío que solía acaecerle estando frente a la tumba de su amigo.

La observó de reojo, un atisbo de sonrisa arrogante en el rostro —Espero que no sea esa la razón por la que rechazó mi propuesta, teniente. Es bastante ridícula.

—Sabe bien por que lo hice —musitó, observando ahora la tumba con expresión neutral.

Roy sonrió débilmente —Si... —lo sabía. Y no sólo las razones por las que legalmente no la podía unir a él de esa forma, no aún al menos, sino porque el acto respondía a las razones más equivocadas que pudiera pensar. Era lo correcto, dada la situación en la que se habían metido, pero era exactamente por esa razón que era lo equivocado de hacer.

Exhaló, volviendo a observar la tumba de su amigo. _Soldado y devoto esposo y padre. _Decía abajo, en letra más pequeña, grabado. Y su estómago se constriñó de solo leer las palabras cinceladas. Hughes había tenido algo por lo que vivir, _dos _razones exactamente, y por la ambición de él había perdido la vida. Él, por otro lado, no había tenido nada que lo atara a aquel mundo –salvo la promesa de ir hasta el infierno con la mujer junto a él- y estaba vivo. _No_, no sólo vivo. Pronto habría una imprenta de él, en el mundo. En unos meses. Lo quisiera o no. Y admitía, al menos para sí mismo –y a Hughes, frente a él- que no estaba listo para lidiar con algo así. Y se preguntó cómo habría hecho Hughes también, para lidiar con ello, para manejarlo. Pero Maes había sido distinto. Y lo había hecho lucir casi natural, pero él dudaba tener la fortaleza que su amigo había tenido para enfrentar lo que debería enfrentar en un tiempo. _Lo que he hecho aquí... ¡Tomaré todo lo que he hecho aquí para mi mismo! ¡Y voy a sonreír cuando esté delante de ella!_ Suspiró, observando a Hawkeye de reojo. _Hughes... eres muy fuerte. _Y luego discretamente sus manos. _Yo no tengo tu fuerza... _

Pero no tenía opción realmente. No cuando se había jurado a sí mismo proteger a todos aquellos que estuvieran a su alcance, mientras pudiera. No mientras fuera capaz de atenerse a su propia promesa de hacerlo. La que había hecho en Ishbal.

Extendiendo sus dedos al codo de ella, y presionando suavemente sus yemas contra el redondeado hueso bajo su piel – bajo su uniforme-, comenzó a descender su mano por el antebrazo hasta la de ella, la cual tomó. Deslizando sus dedos momentáneamente en el espacio entre los de ella –_tan perfectamente, como piezas de un puzzle_-. Palma contra palma. Sólo efímeramente, mientras el momento durara. Mientras ella lo permitiera. Mientras hubiera un momento en que ambos pudieran permanecer inmóviles.

Y de reojo, lo observó en silencio. Aceptando el breve gesto resignadamente, aún cuando se encontraban en un lugar público. Aún cuando sabía que no debería hacerlo, lo hizo. Simplemente porque no hacerlo parecía terriblemente peor. Simplemente porque sabía que él se estaba derrumbando allí –permitiéndose hacerlo por un instante, un íntimo instante, frente a ella- y era su deber mantenerlo en pie cuando él no podía. Así había sido siempre, entre ambos, cuando no habían podido avanzar o _ver_ o respirar siquiera, y así lo sería una y otra vez.

Porque eso era su relación, una repetición de cosas que habían roto y otras que habían logrado construir o al menos reparar. Y ahora estaban construyendo, creando, después de destruirlo todo con sus propias manos. A veces, sólo a veces, se olvidaban de que eran capaces de crear también. Solo a veces... cuando recordaban toda la destrucción que habían hecho.

Solo entonces, lograban volver a ver con claridad.


	12. Sentido

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece, evidentemente. **

12/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que disfrutando la historia hasta el momento. Por mi parte, acá está el capítulo de hoy que espero les guste. Y** gracias**, sé que suena genérico y trillado quizá, por decirlo tanto, pero realmente no digo cosas que no siento o pienso por lo que cuando las digo realmente quiero decirlas. Y soy sincera cuando digo que me alega que le hayan dado una oportunidad a la historia o que sigan dándosela capítulo a capítulo. **Gracias**, a todos los lectores. Y más aún a quienes animan mi día con sus bonitos y amables reviews, sus opiniones y críticas y percepciones de la historia. **Muchas, muchísimas gracias. **A:** ****HoneyHawkeye******,** ****Sangito******, ******Maii. Hawkeye******, ******Mrs. Darcy95******, ******fandita-eromena******,** **Lucia991****, ******Alexandra-Ayanami******,**** **kaoru-sakura******,** ****inowe******, ********HaruD'Elric********, ********Sunako Jigoku********, ********mariana garcia********, ******lizzie kinomoto******, ******Noriko** X****, ******okashira janet******,**** **JaqueDickinson******, ******yoake. laberinto******, ****daphne-gabycoco****, ****Evelyn Fiedler** **y **KB 16 **Realmente hacen que sienta que vale la pena escribir y seguir haciéndolo. Gracias. Y ojalá el capítulo les guste a todos... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XII<p>

"Sentido"

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye nunca había sido una persona demasiado conciente de su cuerpo, al menos en lo concerniente a la forma. Y éste era lo que debía ser, lo que se esperaría del cuerpo de una soldado. Fibroso y delgado, quizá algo muscular –debido a su entrenamiento- y con caderas anchas como era propio de una mujer de su edad. Sus hombros, quizá, eran también ligeramente algo más anchos de lo esperado pero todo era resultado de sus años en la milicia y su ardua preparación como soldado en combate. No lo negaría, era considerablemente bien proporcionada (aunque en ocasiones encontraba el tamaño de sus pechos algo inconveniente estando de servicio) y debido a la milicia se mantenía en buena forma pero generalmente la tenía sin cuidado.<p>

No, lo único que la forzaba a detenerse frente al espejo para observar su cuerpo era el gran tatuaje que cubría casi toda su espalda, aquella carga que le había dado su padre, y las escaras que habían quedado atrás una vez que las flamas de _él _se habían extinguido. En ocasiones, pasaba sus dedos por encima de sus hombros, por la piel quemada de sus omóplatos, intentando _recordar_ cómo se sentía la piel de las yemas de los dedos de Roy contra la suya, cuando había trazado el tatuaje por primera vez. Y segunda, y tercera. Cómo se sentía _sentir_, pero sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban muertas allí. Como el secreto de la alquimia de la flama. Y por contradictorio que resultara era un alivio para ella. Un peso que le había quitado de encima. Y por eso le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Actualmente, por otro lado, las razones por las que se había detenido frente al espejo de su habitación eran completa y absolutamente distintas. Su espalda no estaba reflejada en el cristal, sólo ella de perfil, y su mano, sus dedos, parecían incapaces de dejar de trazar la pequeña curva que había aparecido en el trascurso de dos semanas y media más sobre su bajo vientre. Era sutil, con un trazo vago y distraído que alguna vez habría sido una línea bastante recta, y casi invisible. Pero la palabra clave era _casi_ porque no había nada de invisible en la variante de su cuerpo si la observaba de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Con la remera marrón oscuro –cuello de tortuga- levantada y enroscada en el ángulo que formaba su abdomen con el inicio de sus pechos. Inhaló suavemente, movilizando los músculos de su vientre para hacer desaparecer el pequeño bulto pero no parecía surtir efecto alguno. Por nimio que fuera, por pequeño y suave, su remera no lo ocultaría. No mientras se adhiriera a su piel y contorno en la forma en que lo había hecho siempre. Era un alivio, por otro lado, que el uniforme consistiera en una chaqueta considerablemente ancha. Eso haría el trabajo.

Aún así, había contado con tener algo más de tiempo. Seguro, podría disimular su estado estando en el cuartel un mes mas –probablemente- pero dudaba poder hacerlo por mayor tiempo que eso. El peso que había aumentado –que era un kilo doscientos cincuenta- y que continuaría aumentando, empezaría a revelar algo de la situación y personalmente prefería adelantarse e informarle a la milicia por su cuenta –como era correspondiente- a ser interrogada posteriormente de las razones por las que su cuerpo estaba empezando a cambiar (y a convertirse en un inconveniente para su desempeño como soldado). Por otra parte, había alcanzado ya –hacía unos días atrás- el tercer mes, habiendo completado de esa forma el primer trimestre completo. Lo cual, y aún con la desventaja de que empezaba a volverse obvio, tenía sus ventajas, las cuales agradecía.

Las nauseas habían desaparecido, al igual que el cansancio y los vómitos y demás síntomas que habían continuado afectando su desempeño y se sentía ligeramente mejor consigo misma y su cuerpo. El café continuaba resultándole asqueroso, sin embargo, y el olor a tabaco de Havoc también pero por lo demás se encontraba en mejor estado y más dispuesta para realizar sus obligaciones burocráticas. En cuanto al riesgo de un aborto espontáneo, el haber pasado las doce semanas lo disminuía considerablemente. Aún así, y tras recomendación del médico, debía cuidar su alimentación –algo que rutinariamente hacía y siempre había hecho, de todas maneras- y continuar con las vitaminas que le había otorgado. También, podía continuar con su rutina normalmente. Lo cual era un alivio, dado que últimamente tenían demasiado trabajo en la oficina y difícilmente podía mantenerlos a todos trabajando cuando ella misma se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

El crimen del asesinato de aquella madre se había resuelto también, afortunadamente, y eso significaba menos papeleo por lo que esperaba que esta semana el trabajo fuera mermando progresivamente (algo que seguramente complacería a su superior). El invierno, aunque aún en curso (y duraría al menos otro mes y medio más), había disminuido parcialmente en sus oleadas de frío, y el frío seco –aunque presente en el aire- había empezado a disminuir considerablemente, reduciendo el riesgo de contraer alguna que otra enfermedad. Por lo que podría decirse que las cosas estaban parcialmente mejorando, salvo que su abdomen empezaba a dejar ver signos de que estaba embarazada. También, si colocaba su mano justo encima de su pubis, podía sentir la parte superior de su útero. Algo que la incomodaba ligeramente. Era... _extraño_... y el hecho de que empezaba a notarse lo hacía finalmente algo _real_ también. Estaba embarazada, comprendía eso perfectamente, pero no había parecido innegable hasta ahora. Ahora, por otra parte, podía verlo sin lugar a duda y con sus propios ojos. Y no sabía qué debía sentir al respecto. Difícilmente había un protocolo apropiado para seguir en estos casos.

Cerrando los ojos un segundo, y sintiendo por última vez con sus dedos la pequeña curva, bajó su remera –acomodándola- y se colocó la chaqueta encima. Abotonándose cuidadosamente la misma y examinándose en el espejo previa a salir, sólo para cerciorarse de que _nada_ se veía bajo esta. Una vez satisfecha, se amarró el cabello prolijamente como siempre lo hacía y abandonó su apartamento. Caminando, con calma –y dado que aún tenía tiempo- hacia el cuartel. Intentando evitar mirar en la dirección en que había bebés, algo que parecía hacer seguido últimamente. Algo que debía intentar no hacer estando presentes sus subordinados o su superior, especialmente el último.

Sintiéndose repentinamente conciente de su cuerpo, viendo la entrada del cuartel general cada vez más cerca, se acomodó la chaqueta militar prolijamente una vez más. Sintiendo una pequeña gota de sudor rodar por su nuca. Estaba siendo demasiado prudente, casi paranoide, pero ese era un rasgo adquirido de la milicia también, y no podía evitarlo. Aún así, nadie pareció notar nada, dado que se deslizó por los corredores sin el menor inconveniente. Sin recibir miradas inusuales ni expresiones sentenciosas de ninguno de sus superiores o militares de menor rango. De hecho, el inicio del día resultó como cualquier otro. Con ella buscando el trabajo que les correspondía antes de dirigirse a su propia oficina.

—Todo esto, teniente primera Hawkeye —le entregó el hombre, depositando una caja de cartón con manijas a ambos lados y llena de papeles—. Dado que estamos reorganizando los archivos del cuartel necesitamos que su oficina revise esta caja.

Dedicando una breve mirada a la cantidad, asintió secamente. Sabiendo perfectamente que su superior no estaría en absoluto complacido de ver la cantidad insana de trabajo que tenían, más aún cuando habían creído que el papeleo finalmente mermaría —Si, señor. ¿Algo más?

El hombre delante de ella, detrás del escritorio, asintió —Y dile a Mustang que se comunique conmigo. Aún no he recibido el informe de la resolución del caso del asesinato de esa mujer.

Llevándose la mano a la frente, replicó —Si, señor —tomando luego la caja y comenzando a cargarla dificultosamente a lo largo de los largos corredores del cuartel hasta la oficina. Empezando a resentir, después de un breve –demasiado breve- período de tiempo los músculos de sus brazos. A través de los cuales ascendían ocasionalmente alguna que otra ola de dolor, a modo de tirón.

Arribando a la oficina finalmente, aliviada, abrió como pudo la puerta con su hombro derecho –el cual se había acalambrado a aquellas alturas, intentando sostener el peso de la caja que cargaba- sosteniendo aún la carga en sus manos.

—Ah, teniente Hawk- —musitó Roy, alzando la mirada. Al verla, sin embargo, se puso de pie y se apresuró a atravesar la oficina a grandes zancadas, tomando la caja de las manos de ella y dedicándole una expresión que claramente revelaba su desacuerdo en ella haciendo esa clase de cosas.

Riza frunció el entrecejo, aún aferrando la caja por las manijas cuando el hombre intentó quitársela de las manos —Yo puedo, general. Gracias.

Roy intentó nuevamente —Tonterías, teniente. Evidentemente es demasiado pesado para que lo cargue por su cuenta.

Dedicándole una mirada severa, se aferró al objeto —Sin ánimos de ofender, señor, ya lo hice. Desde la oficina del mayor general Hakuro. El cual, por cierto, asevera no haber recibido el informe del caso de asesinato.

Él ignoró el segundo comentario, deliberadamente —Debería haberme pedido ayuda, teniente —insistió—. Esto pesa demasiado.

Ella permaneció imperturbable —Estoy al tanto, general. Lo cargué todo el camino. Sin embargo, soy perfectamente capaz de cargar una caja por mi cuenta.

Havoc, Breda y Fuery, observaron el altercado desconcertados. Al menos el tercero, los dos primeros más bien parecían entretenidos por las conductas de sus dos superiores. No que fuera una novedad, realmente. Mustang y Hawkeye constantemente tenían ligeros altercados civilizados –mayoritariamente concernientes al papeleo- pero últimamente parecía algo más que eso. El general de brigada, había notado Breda, parecía estar más encima de Hawkeye (casi como solía estarlo ella sobre él, lo cual era irónico realmente) y Hawkeye parecía más obstinada en reprocharle a su superior sus conductas que nunca. En realidad, sospechaba Havoc, el jefe sólo quería zafarse de su trabajo –como siempre- siendo atento con Hawkeye, pero la teniente primera sin duda alguna podía ver a través de la fachada de cortesía de su superior y percatarse de que sus intenciones eran las mismas de siempre. Delegar y postergar.

—Está siendo terca, teniente —objetó, aún aferrando la caja, con el entrecejo fruncido. Aquello se estaba tornando ridículo realmente, ¿por qué demonios no le permitiría Hawkeye simplemente hacerse cargo de la estúpida caja de allí en más?

Ella le dedicó otra mirada de dureza —Y usted sobreprotector, general. No hay necesidad de esto.

—Difiero —masculló, finalmente sacándole la caja de sus manos y caminando para depositarla en su escritorio.

Riza, ahora cruzada de brazos, negó calmamente con la cabeza. Observando su figura replegarse unos pasos –y su espalda- hasta dejar calmamente la cantidad de papeleo sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa. Su superior estaba siendo ridículo. Lo admitía, su terquedad estaba ligeramente exacerbada últimamente pero eso era sólo porque Roy no dejaba de actuar como si ella fuera a romperse –o entrar en trabajo de parto- de un momento al otro, lo cual era ridículo. Estaba embarazada, si; pero a duras penas de tres meses y era perfectamente capaz –y estaba en condiciones también- de continuar con su vida como lo había estado haciendo hasta recientemente. Sin mencionar que, aunque apreciaba los gestos y su preocupación, Riza Hawkeye estaba lejos de ser una damisela en peligro y en realidad apreciaría que no la tomara como tal. Al fin y al cabo, era el deber de ella protegerlo a él y no viceversa. Ella era la guardaespaldas, después de todo.

Al ver a los restantes miembros de la oficina observándola curiosamente, frunció el entrecejo; dedicándoles una mirada estricta a cada uno —Regresen a trabajar, por favor.

Sin objetar algo al respecto, todos obedecieron y hundieron sus cabezas en sus pilas de trabajo, las que probablemente tenían aún desde el día anterior. Por lo que caminando hasta el escritorio de su superior, se puso de pie junto a él y comenzó a separar prolijamente los archivos, expedientes, informes e historiales que correspondían a cada uno de ellos. Roy, a su lado, la observó de reojo —¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó finalmente, sólo para que ella lo oyera.

Sin mirarlo, y con voz irritada, replicó —Perfectamente, general —luego, exhalando, bajó la cabeza, sus hombros descendiendo con el aire que escapaba de sus labios—. Lamento mi exabrupto —se excusó, reconociendo que probablemente se había excedido al responderle de esa forma. Después de todo, sólo se preocupaba por su salud y bienestar—. No me encuentro muy estable últimamente —confesó finalmente. No ocurría seguido, por otro lado, pero en ocasiones su estado de ánimo mermaba considerablemente. En otras, su severidad se volvía algo desproporcionada.

Suspirando, una vez más, con calma; tomó los papeles y comenzó a separarlos en pilas. Luego, tras haber concluido, le entregó una cantidad a su superior, otra a Havoc, a Breda y a Fuery y se marchó a su propio escritorio. Comenzando a revisar uno a uno diligentemente. Sus ojos deslizándose fluidamente por la página de izquierda a derecha. Una tras otra, apartando las correctamente archivadas de las que no lo estaban. Eso era, al menos, hasta que el teléfono de la oficina sonó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Roy, tomando el teléfono, llevó el auricular a su oído —Aquí, general de brigada Mustang al habla —una voz sonó apagada al otro lado, sorda, debido a la distancia. El moreno asintió—. Entiendo —dijo, y otro asentimiento—. Entiendo —otro—. Me haré cargo y personalmente veré que todo sea entregado —aseguró—, pero desgraciadamente tendrá que ser en dos semanas. Tengo demasiado trabajo entre manos aquí en el cuartel.

Tras unos minutos más de discutir especificidades y de varios asentimientos más, cortó finalmente. Tomando su pluma entre sus dedos, su expresión pensativa.

Riza, notando esto, depositó la suya calmamente sobre el escritorio —¿Sucede algo, general?

Él alzó la vista a ella y una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro —¿Qué le parece otro viaje, teniente?

Ella frunció el ceño, recordando el que habían hecho dos semanas y media atrás. Ahora empezaba a sospechar, y con razón, que su superior únicamente quería desligarse de sus obligaciones burocráticas y excusarse por un día o dos —Sólo si es por asuntos meramente militares, general.

Roy no pareció inmutado por esto —Por supuesto, teniente. ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy?

—Una que tiende a eludir su papeleo, general —musitó—. ¿A dónde es esta vez?

—Ishbal. El mayor Miles me pidió un nuevo abastecimiento y más suministros —pensó por un instante—. Recuérdeme solicitar un aumento de presupuesto para el proyecto Ishbalita, teniente, la próxima vez que vayamos a Central.

Riza asintió secamente —Si, señor. Y recuerde que tiene que entregar el informe que el general Hakuro solicitó al final del día.

—O de lo contrario no saldrá de tu espalda, jefe —añadió Havoc. Breda asintiendo a su lado. El hombre, por alguna razón, sentía una gran animosidad hacia su superior que no se molestaba en disimular. Por otro lado, Mustang y su actitud arrogante no ayudaban en absoluto a la disminución de esta.

Mustang, malhumorado por la mención del hombre, dijo —Estoy seguro que lo entregué ya, teniente. Por favor corrobore con el general Hakuro.

Hawkeye asintiendo, se puso de pie y se excusó. Nuevamente marchándose hacia la oficina del hombre en cuestión. El cual, al verla, apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa con las manos delante del rostro y aguardó —¿Trajo mi informe, teniente Hawkeye?

Permaneciendo firme, dijo —Vengo de parte del general de brigada, Mustang; señor. Me pidió que le informara que ya entregó dicho informe.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo —No lo hizo.

Riza, escaneando brevemente el escritorio del hombre, dijo —Disculpe que me meta, general. ¿No es ese? —reconociendo la letra de su superior al instante.

Hakuro, malhumorado, observó lo que estaba señalando y gruñó algo incomprensible por lo bajo, autorizándole a retirarse de su oficina. Riza, negando para sí con la cabeza, regresó a la propia en silencio; sólo para toparse con Havoc parado en la puerta fumando un cigarrillo. Roy, que en ese instante salía por la puerta con unos papeles bajo el brazo, la observó acercarse y luego miró a Havoc, al cual le arrebató el cigarrillo con la mano y lo soltó al suelo, pisándolo y apagándolo completamente.

El rubio, molesto, se volvió a su superior —¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuál es la idea, jefe? Acababa de encender ese... —sacó otro, y se dispuso a encenderlo, pero Roy se lo arrebató también—. ¡¿Qué?

—No está permitido fumar en la oficina, Havoc.

Jean le dedicó una mirada de fastidio —No estoy en la oficina —objetó, claramente señalando que estaba afuera. Breda, que salía también con unos papeles bajo el brazo, observó el altercado entre ambos hombres.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, expresión aburrida.

—El jefe aquí —lo señaló—, sigue apagándome los cigarrillos. ¡Cielos... dame un respiro, ¿quieres? Hemos estado toda la tarde trabajando, necesito fumar uno.

Riza, que acababa de aparecer, dijo con voz estricta —Puede ir al jardín, teniente Havoc.

El rubio, mascullando por lo bajo y tomando su paquete recién abierto, asintió y se marchó. Arrastrando los pies y mascullando algo sobre "superiores ciclotímicos" o algo que sonó sospechosamente similar para Hawkeye. Aún así, no dijo nada y lo observó irse en silencio, acompañado de Breda. Su expresión más suave —¿Cree que debería informarles, general?

Roy la observó por un instante y se encogió de hombros —Es tu decisión. Eventualmente lo notarán.

Riza asintió, aún así, todavía prefería no hacerlo. De esa forma podría mantenerse activa en la milicia por más tiempo, antes de ser reducida a un mero trabajo de oficina por el resto de su embarazo —Creo que preferiría no hacerlo aún —comentó finalmente. Y él asintió.

—Bien, entonces me aseguraré de continuar confiscándole los cigarrillos a Havoc —sonrió.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Sospechaba que su superior simplemente disfrutaba fastidiar a su subordinado o, al menos, regodearse en la desdicha de éste —No es necesario, general —una pausa—. Aún así, se lo agradezco.

—Por otro lado —recomenzó, segundos después, semblante estricto—, apreciaría que deje de tratarme como una muñeca de porcelana, general. Aún soy perfectamente funcional y preferiría ser tratada con normalidad.

—En mi defensa, teniente, jamás la consideraría una muñeca de porcelana —Hawkeye era demasiado fuerte y estaba demasiado endurecida con los años y la guerra y las cosas que habían debido sobrevivir para siquiera poder serlo—. Aún así, no veo el inconveniente en ser precavido.

Riza se cruzó de brazos —Los bebés no nacen en tres meses, general.

Roy, frunciendo el entrecejo, observó a ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada oyéndolos —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, no lo parece —espetó inexpresivamente—. Y está actuando como el general de brigada Hughes.

—Hughes era un ridículo exagerado, teniente. No me ve llamando por la línea militar a alguien para alardear sobre nada —replicó, recordando la forma en que Hughes solía hacerlo con él, con algo de nostalgia. En ocasiones, sólo en ocasiones, aún esperaba verlo ingresar por la puerta con una foto de su hija y alardeando sobre lo adorable que era ésta, o lo maravillosa que era su esposa. Otras veces, sólo esperaba que llamara.

—Las circunstancias son diferentes —objetó, firme.

—¿Cómo? —enarcó una ceja. Su teniente primera parecía estar en un particular humor de confrontarlo, por una razón u otra. Aunque suponía que tenía que ver con el comentario que había hecho previamente, sobre no sentirse demasiado estable últimamente. Se preguntó si serían las hormonas. Dedujo que si.

—Por empezar, ninguno buscó este bebé, general. No veo por qué motivos alardearía. Por otro lado, sí está siendo sobreprotector, y apreciaría que no lo haga.

Su expresión se tornó seria —¿Estás teniendo segundos pensamientos al respecto?

—No, esto es lo que yo decidí —aseveró, seria. _Es mi voluntad. _Pero una vez más exhaló suavemente y encorvó a duras penas los hombros. De forma casi invisible para cualquier observador, salvo él—. Por otra parte —comenzó—, no creo estar capacitada para hacerme cargo de nadie de esa forma.

Los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente. Y, por un instante –un efímero instante- pudo ver a la joven ingenua de cabello desmechado y corto que se había desnudado para mostrarle su espalda. La Hawkeye ligeramente insegura que había accedido a entregarle la investigación de una vida de su padre y no a la Hawkeye soldado firme y resoluta capaz de jalar el gatillo por él sin dudarlo. No, por un instante, pudo imaginarla una vez más, de espaldas a él, mostrándole la espalda –cubriéndose los pechos con los antebrazos pudorosamente- y temblando a duras penas, de forma casi imperceptible mientras aguardaba a que él trazara las líneas del tatuaje con sus yemas.

Con una leve diferencia, ésta no era la Hawkeye ingenua de esa vez, era la racional, a pesar de las semejanzas que podría haber vislumbrado por un instante. La Hawkeye que cotejaba todo de forma calma y colecta. La Hawkeye madura, con una incertidumbre perfectamente entendible. Después de todo, la conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y la imprevisibilidad no era algo que Riza valorara. No como francotiradora ni soldado, y no en su vida personal tampoco. No, era del tipo que se sentía cómoda con la rutina y la estructura que ésta proporcionaba a su vida. Y entendía perfectamente que una situación como en la que estaban no encajaba de ninguna forma, en ningún lado. Después de todo, ambos eran soldados.

—Con todo respeto, teniente. Es la persona más responsable y capacitada que conozco —su expresión seria—. De otra forma no te habría asignado como mi asistente y encomendado mi espalda —además, había visto la forma en que su teniente primera había tratado a los Elric y a la amiga mecánica de éstos, pero no lo diría, no en voz alta. Riza podía parece ruda por fuera, inclusive áspera en ocasiones. Y rara vez se relajaba en el trabajo así como jamás dejaba caer las formalidades, simplemente porque se tomaba su trabajo absolutamente en serio. Sin mencionar su preferencia a no manifestar afecto públicamente, prefiriéndolo hacer mediante gestos sutiles y generalmente no verbales. Pero debajo de todo ese exterior, debajo de la postura impecable de soldado y de su ética estricta e intachable en la oficina. Debajo de toda esa disciplina imbuida por la milicia, Riza era una persona comprensiva y amable. De gran corazón, inclusive –tal y como él mismo le había dicho a Fuery en una ocasión-, que debía cargar con el peso de las decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Que ambos habían tomado. Pero era firme y siempre esperaba excelencia de aquellos a quienes consideraba importantes o respetaba. Simplemente porque así era ella, simplemente porque se preocupaba demasiado por aquellos que lo eran.

Y él sabía, mejor que nadie, que Hawkeye podía ser también suave e indulgente, cuando la situación lo ameritaba. O cuando se encontraba en la intimidad con alguien en quien confiaba plenamente. Pero esas eran visiones raras que unos pocos tenían el honor de ver –como sus tenues sonrisas- y él estaba orgulloso, altaneramente orgulloso quizá, de ser una de las pocas personas con acceso a ese lado de ella. _Si..._ y no se le ocurriría una mejor persona en quien confiar _esto_ tampoco. Porque ya había confiado a ella todo lo demás.

Así que sí –en cierta forma, en cierta compleja lógica-, tenía sentido. Tenía sentido que fuera ella esta vez también, la que cargara con él. Con una parte de él. Y viceversa.

_Si... tenía sentido... _


	13. La pequeña fotografía

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

13/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como prometido, el capítulo de hoy, que espero disfruten y realmente espero no estar aburriéndolos ya. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón por leer mi historia. **Gracias**, a todos los lectores. Y especialmente a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo extra y la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión y percepción de la historia.

**Mil, mil gracias. **De verdad. A:** ****HoneyHawkeye****** (¡gracias!, por dejarme un review a pesar de que el capítulo anterior fue bastante introspectivo y sin sobresaltos, me alegró el día),** ****Sangito******, ******Maii. Hawkeye******, ******Mrs. Darcy95****** (no te disculpes =), me alegro de que hayas decidido y podido seguir leyendo la historia y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto), ******fandita-eromena****** (bueno, creo que Hughes fue una gran influencia y persona en la vida de Roy y si, está algo sobreprotector pero creo que siempre lo fue con Riza, y ahora tiene que abarcar un poquito más =D),** **Lucia991****, ******Alexandra-Ayanami******,**** **kaoru-sakura******,** ****inowe******, ********HaruD'Elric********, ********Sunako Jigoku********, ********mariana garcia******** (¡gracias por tu amable review!, y prometo que poco a poco llegará el romance, después de todo ese es el género de esta historia =D) ******lizzie kinomoto******, ******Noriko** X****, ******okashira janet******,**** **JaqueDickinson******, ******yoake. laberinto******, ****daphne-gabycoco****, ****Evelyn Fiedler****, **KB 16** y **Arrimitiluki** (me alegra tanto tenerte por aquí otra vez. Y me alegro de que finalmente tengas unas merecidas vacaciones. Te envidio, un poquito, pero sanamente =). Y me alegra mucho que esta historia te vaya gustando. De serte sincera, tu review me hizo muy feliz. ¡Gracias! De verdad. Realmente trato con esmero de escribir algo entretenido pero a la vez no del todo superficial y además manteniendo las personalidades y a veces me doy cuenta de que parece todo demasiado de lograr. Es bueno saber que al menos algo de todo eso logré, admito que me gusta mantener los personajes IC lo más posible. Y si eso resulta en una agradable lectura para alguien más entonces no tengo de qué quejarme).

En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XIII<p>

"La pequeña fotografía"

* * *

><p>—General, deje de mover el pie, por favor —le ordenó, por encima del libro que estaba leyendo, observando a su superior de reojo sentado –más bien cómodamente explayado- en la banca de madera en la cual se encontraban ambos sentados, aguardando el siguiente tren de regreso a ciudad del Este. Era una pequeña estación, en algún pueblo a mitad de camino en el que habían quedado varados cuando el tren en que habían estado viajando de regreso (desde Ishbal) se había averiado y todos habían sido forzados a descender. Dado que no había habido demasiadas personas en dicho tren, muchos se habían esparcido en busca de otros medios de transporte y algunos habían tomado un tren completamente diferente. El que ellos aguardaban, por otro lado, aún no había llegado, y llevaba más de una hora de retraso. Roy Mustang se estaba impacientando.<p>

—Recuérdeme escribir una queja sobre el servicio ferroviario del área Este, teniente. Es pésimo —se quejó, acomodándose más adecuadamente en la banca.

Riza asintió, sin alzar su vista del libro —Si, general. Ahora, por favor, deje el pie quieto, me está poniendo nerviosa.

Roy enarcó una ceja —Si me permite decir, no parece muy nerviosa, teniente —se inclinó curiosamente sobre ella—. ¿Qué está leyendo?

Moviendo parcialmente la mano, le permitió ver el contenido de las páginas que tenía abiertas, mientras continuaba leyendo con expresión calma —Uno de los libros que me dio Gracia, general. Pensé que era hora de que empezara a leerlos.

Las cosas habían resultado bien en Ishbal, afortunadamente. Habían arribado a primera hora, donde habían sido recibidos por Scar y el mayor Miles, y escoltados directamente hacia donde se encontraba ahora habitando Tim Marcoh. La ciudad, tras cuatro años de proyecto, se encontraba casi completamente reconstruida y gracias al decreto que había obtenido, Ishbal era ahora considerada oficialmente tierra santa, garantizando así tranquilidad a los Ishbalitas de que no volverían a arrasar sus tierras por razones de intolerancia étnica ni religiosa. Ishbal, por su parte, había accedido a ser considerado oficialmente como parte de Amestris (siendo una de las razones por las que la guerra había comenzado en primer lugar).

En cuanto a las plantaciones, iban bien. Especialmente gracias al sistema de acueducto que habían construido en la zona árida del desierto, garantizando así agua potable y un sistema de riego capaz de abastecer las plantaciones de algodón y trigo completamente. Las cuales eran semestrales, es decir, se iban rotando cada seis meses. De esa forma, la tierra podía resultar en cierta forma fértil y facilitaba también las negociaciones con Xing al otro lado del desierto. En términos de relación, por otra parte, aún había desconfianza hacia la milicia (de parte de algunos grupos al menos) pero no podían realmente esperar menos. No cuando habían arrasado sus tierras y masacrado su raza en primer lugar. Y eso estaba bien también, ellos no buscaban perdón en un lugar así. Simplemente pretendían rectificar algunas de las acciones que habían cometido en el pasado.

—¿Y es interesante o útil? —inquirió, atisbando algo sobre el hombro de ella. Su respiración chocando cálidamente contra el cuello de Riza.

Hawkeye suspiró con calma, cerrando los ojos por un instante para permitirse sentir la presencia de él cerca de ella. Su aroma a cenizas, almizcle y colonia de después de afeitar alcanzando sus fosas nasales —Así es, general. Ahora, por favor, mantenga su distancia, o las personas recibirán una idea errónea de nosotros.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Errónea cómo, teniente?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza —Por favor, no empiece otra vez, general. Ya tuvimos esta conversación.

Él frunció el entrecejo —¿Se avergüenza de mi, teniente? —fingiendo sentirse herido por el comentario de ella.

Por primera vez, Riza alzó la vista del libro. Sus ojos caoba fijos en él —Estás siendo infantil, Roy —lo amonestó, severamente—. Y no. Por otro lado, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, no estamos juntos.

Él sonrió arrogantemente —Usaste mi nombre.

—Estoy perfectamente al tanto —aseveró, retomando su lectura. Su rostro inexpresivo. Aún así, podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo continuar sonriendo presuntuosamente. Casi triunfalmente. Exhaló—. Por favor, borre esa sonrisa de su rostro, general.

—Estaba pensando en la última vez que lo hiciste —comentó casualmente. Sabiendo perfectamente que las únicas ocasiones en que Hawkeye lo había llamado por su nombre habían sido en momentos íntimos –gemido y jadeo de por medio, posiblemente- entre ambos. Uno de los cuales había resultado en su embarazo actual.

Ella ignoró el hecho de que, por el momento, había dejado de llamarla teniente —No piense demasiado en el pasado, general, no tiene sentido.

—Es un agradable recuerdo, ¿no cree teniente? Me gustaría volver a verte-

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa, callándolo efectivamente —No diga cosas inapropiadas, general, si no quiere que lo deje aquí.

—No sería capaz, teniente —masculló, satisfecho. Viendo que había sido indudablemente capaz de meterse bajo su piel. Por otro lado, no había mentido, realmente se sentiría complacido de tenerla nuevamente de esa forma. Sólo para él. Ella, por otra parte, no parecía complacida con la idea. O quizá era su aproximación directa lo que no le complacía. De una forma u otra, la había fastidiado.

—Absolutamente, general. Ahora, por favor, permanezca en silencio hasta que llegue el tren —dijo, retomando su lectura. Estaba segura de que cualquiera que los viera en aquel momento –dejando de lado los uniformes- llegaría a la conclusión de que ambos tenían _ese_ tipo de relación. Por alguna razón, la gente no encontraba difícil creerlo. Ni siquiera había encontrado dificultad alguna en engañar a un homúnculo haciéndole creer que la tenían. Lo cual la llevaba a preguntarse sobre su forma mutua de relacionarse. Suspirando, lo observó de reojo.

Roy permanecía ahora más recostado en la banca, con la cabeza tirada calmamente hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Expresión serena. Sus mechones azabaches, lustrosos, caían desordenados sobre su frente a modo de flequillo, haciéndolo lucir más joven. Sus brazos, fibrosos, permanecían apostados a ambos lados en el respaldar. Y sobre su semblante relajado había un tenue rayo de sol derramándose sobre él.

Sin abrir los ojos, dijo, sonriendo de lado —¿Tengo algo en el rostro, teniente?

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza, volviéndose a su libro una vez más. En ese instante, sin embargo, un silbido en la distancia seguido de un familiar traqueteo los alertó del arribo de un tren. Alzando la vista, bufó —No es nuestro tren.

Roy, por otro lado, se puso de pie, acomodándose la chaqueta militar —De hecho, teniente, lo es.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo —No, no lo es, general. Nuestro tren se dirige al norte, este se dirige más al sur en la región del Este —si no había juzgado mal, se encontraban en algún pueblo entre Resembool y la ciudad, al oeste de Ishbal. Salvo que el primero quedaba hacia el sur y la segunda hacia el norte. Y ellos _debían_ volver al cuartel general, como habían estipulado.

—Serán solo unas horas, teniente —insistió.

Ella le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria —Querrá decir el resto del día, general. Y realmente tenemos trabajo que hacer. Además, y si me permite preguntar, ¿a dónde tiene intención de ir?

—¿Quiere decirme que no confía en su superior, teniente? —sonrió, fingiéndose ofendido.

Riza exhaló calmamente —Sólo cuando las intenciones de mi superior son sospechosas, general. Y cuando no actúa responsablemente.

—Me ofende, soy perfectamente responsable. Ahora, ¿qué dice? Estoy seguro que podremos comunicarnos con Havoc al llegar.

Poniéndose de pie, cerró el libro, y negó con la cabeza —Espero que sepa lo que hace, general —comenzando a seguirlo al tren. Una vez junto a éste, abordaron y se acomodaron en un asiento doble. Uno al lado del otro, sus hombros tocándose aquí y allá con el suave movimiento del vagón. Riza, como en la banca de la estación, tenía el libro abierto sobre su regazo. La mano de él, por otra parte, se encontraba calmamente apoyada sobre la rodilla de ella; algo que Riza no pudo evitar notar. Aún así, lo consintió. No había nadie en el vagón realmente, y no veía daño alguno en el gesto, por íntimo que fuera. Después de todo, era relativamente apropiado considerando el lugar en el que se encontraban. Y realmente le confería tranquilidad el sentirlo de esa forma junto a ella. Era siempre así, de todas maneras. El tenerlo junto a ella, sabiendo que estaba sano y salvo, le daba tranquilidad. Al menos de esa forma podía mantener un ojo en él. Y si se desubicaba, siempre podía advertirle que le dispararía con su semiautomática, aún cuando no fuera a dispararle realmente y él lo supiera perfectamente.

Pero, y para su sorpresa, Roy no intentó nada. De hecho, mantuvo su mano firme allí, acariciándole calmamente la rodilla, mientras observaba por la ventana. Sus ojos negros asentados en algún destino fijo, a lo lejos. Su mejilla apoyada perezosamente sobre su mano libre, la cual permanecía cerrada en puño y soportada sobre el codo encima del marco de la ventanilla.

Soltando una bocanada de aire, cerró el libro con suavidad —¿Te encuentras bien?

Mirándola de reojo, asintió, continuando con el suave gesto de sus dedos aferrando serenamente la rodilla de ella, cubierta del pantalón azul militar —Perfectamente. Sólo estaba pensando... en el renacuajo de Acero.

Riza lo miró desconcertada —¿Sucede algo con Edward-kun, general?

—Tiene un hijo —soltó finalmente, de forma casual.

Ella asintió —Estaba al tanto, señor. Alphonse-kun pasó por la oficina cuando regresó de Xing, si mal no recuerda. Estaba presente cuando lo anunció.

Roy miró distraídamente por la ventana —Cierto, ¿no cree que es extraño, teniente?

Una pequeña sonrisa alcanzó los labios de ella, una que él observó con ligera curiosidad —No realmente, general. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo para que Edward-kun admitiera abiertamente que ama a Winry-chan —lo recordó en su casa. Escupiendo té y balbuceando algo sobre ser familia y tener que protegerla porque era como de la familia y repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez. Nervioso. _Tu... amas a Winry-chan, ¿cierto?_

Él asintió —Eso dijo Alphonse —recordando las palabras del menor de los Elric. El mismo que una vez había protegido y salvado a su teniente primera, a la mujer junto a él, cuando ésta había decidido resignarse a su vida.

La expresión suave permaneció en su semblante —Edward-kun no era realmente discreto, general.

Mustang sonrió de lado —No, no lo era. Realmente armaba un alboroto allí donde iba... —se detuvo—. Aún así... si Acero pudo...

Riza lo miró un instante —¿General?

Él se volteó a ella —¿Uh? No, no me haga caso, teniente. Sólo estaba hablando conmigo mismo.

Hawkeye sonrió suavemente —La gente pensará que está loco, señor, si sigue hablando solo de esa manera.

—Eso creo, teniente. Es bueno saber que al menos mi valiosa subordinada confía en mi sanidad mental —sonrió, arrogante. El tren se detuvo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y ambos se pusieron en marcha, lamentando el breve momento íntimo y de calma que habían podido disfrutar en el tren, y que habían perdido —No estoy tan segura de eso, general.

Cuando Riza puso un pie en tierra, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco; observando el terriblemente familiar panorama. Se trataba de una pequeña –muy pequeña- estación, similar a la previa, en medio de un amplio terreno. A lo lejos, se veía un pueblo –exactamente igual a cómo su mente lo recordaba- y más lejos una vieja casa desvencijada y abandonada. Y por un momento, un efímero momento, tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido allí, el reloj roto, y ambos volvían a tener 14 y16 años. Era una ocurrencia ridícula, por supuesto, ambos estaban lejos de ser las personas que habían sido allí. Ishbal se había encargado de eso.

Suspirando, dijo —Han pasado dieciocho años, general —desde que él se había marchado de allí, la primera vez, para unirse a la milicia.

Roy asintió, dando el primer paso hacia el pueblo. El abrigo doblado prolijamente sobre su antebrazo. Ambos uniformados —Me pareció el momento apropiado para regresar, teniente. ¿No te parece?

Haciendo un gesto afirmativo, comenzó a seguirlo. Observando con calma la tranquila vida pueblerina que continuaba allí como si nada, ni siquiera el tiempo, hubiera pasado nunca. Como si ella no se hubiera marchado. No, todo seguía exactamente donde lo había estado una vez. Y donde probablemente seguiría. Aunque, de vez en cuando, notaban por el rabillo del ojo a alguien observándolos (algunos con curiosidad, otros con ligera hosquedad) fijamente.

—Es el uniforme —aseguró Roy, recordando haber recibido miradas similares cuando había regresado a penas había egresado de la academia allí. Con su uniforme negro y su abrigo y su ingenuidad aún intacta. La vez en que Berthold Hawkeye había muerto, y la misma vez en que la mujer a su lado había decidido entregarle a él –y sólo a él- la investigación de su fallecido maestro. Había tenido 20 entonces.

Riza asintió secamente —Eso mismo pensé yo, general —pero sin hacerle caso a las miradas. No tenía realmente atadura sentimental allí, a nada ni nadie, pero estaba de acuerdo con su superior en que parecía apropiado haber regresado allí en aquel momento de sus vidas. Las tumbas de sus dos padres se encontraban allí después de todo y Berthold Hawkeye había muerto a mediados de invierno –_en un día como hoy-_ y allí era también donde todo había iniciado para ambos. Para ella, y para él. Donde le había entregado los secretos de su espalda y donde él le había contado su sueño de convertirse en un pilar de la nación. Allí había decidido también, unirse a la milicia y seguirlo.

La casa de ella, poco a poco, se fue haciendo visible a medida que dejaban el pueblo atrás. Estaba algo apartada, no demasiado, y parecía hundirse entre un mar de hierbajos que alcanzaban la cintura de ella. Y en medio de todo, en medio del mar verde y frondoso, se alzaba una vieja casa de dos plantas. Demacrada y venida a menos. Con paredes una vez blancas resquebrajadas y atestadas de moho y humedad, aquí y allá, y un gran techo de tejas rojas –a dos aguas- cuyas tejas faltaban. Al menos la gran mayoría. Los marcos de las ventanas, de madera, mayoritariamente podridos también; así como varios cristales rajados. Entre éstos, la ventana del ático, ubicada en medio del tejado, por encima de las dos plantas.

Comenzando a caminar dificultosamente por el hierbazal, apartando con las manos los yuyos de un lado y el otro, empezaron a abrirse camino hacia la casa. Deteniéndose exactamente frente a la entrada. Deliberadamente, observó su uniforme militar. Su padre habría vuelto a morir probablemente, de estar vivo y poderla observar en aquel momento, vistiendo el uniforme que tanto había odiado, de la institución que tan abiertamente había aborrecido. Y ella no podía decir que amara ser soldado tampoco, porque era una completa y absoluta mentira. En realidad, no le gustaban y se lo había dicho a la amiga de la infancia de los Elric con honestidad y firmeza. Pero tenía un objetivo, una promesa, alguien a quien proteger, y había aceptado continuar siendo un perro de los militares por todo ello. Continuar jalando el gatillo, hasta que lo lograra. Y aún delante de su vieja casa, imaginando lo que Berthold Hawkeye pensaría de que ella se hubiera unido a la milicia, no se retractaba de su decisión. No mientras eso le garantizara que el hombre a su lado continuaba _vivo_ y respirando. _Viendo_. Y pudiendo ascender más y más hacia la cúspide.

Por lo que no vaciló tampoco al ingresar a la casa, la misma casa vacía que recordaba –_vacía_, como se había sentido incluso estando su padre en vida-, sólo que más desmejorada y desvencijada. Y colmada de gruesas capas de polvo aquí y allá, así como telas de araña en los rincones. Por un instante, se paró en la entrada y observó todo con expresión seria. Siguiéndolo a él, luego, hasta una pequeña biblioteca que había en el despacho de su padre, en la segunda planta. Los escalones crujiendo bajo el peso de ambos, así como las tablas de madera del piso.

El olor a humedad era insoportable, el aire denso y aún con todo, la cálida luz del sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas cerradas de la única ventana de la habitación, haciendo el ambiente un poco menos desagradable. Roy, con porte solemne y paso calmo, caminó hasta las pesadas cortinas azules y las apartó con ambas manos, permitiendo que el sol se derramara sobre el resto de la habitación. Riza, parpadeando, y ajustando sus ojos a la nueva luz, observó las pequeñas partículas de polvo flotando como luciérnagas alrededor de él, lentas y de forma dispersa. Era extraño, admitía, volver estar allí; especialmente con Roy junto a ella, pero no lo dijo. No dijo nada. En vez de eso, lo observó caminar hasta la biblioteca y pasar sus dedos forrados de blanco por el lomo de estos. Con expresión pensativa. Hasta tomar uno de todos ellos y abrirlo despreocupadamente, polvo esparciéndose por doquier —Este fue el primer libro que Hawkeye-sensei me hizo leer —sonrió, aunque no arrogantemente como solía hacer, sino de forma calma—. Admito que no entendía la mitad de las cosas que leía —ésta vez, sonrió en su dirección.

Riza caminó hasta quedar junto a él, examinando el título y leyéndolo en voz alta —Bases de la alquimia.

Roy torció el gesto —Bueno, eso fue todo lo que el maestro me enseñó, después de todo. Las bases de la alquimia. Aunque dijo que era un desperdicio, haberlo hecho. Haberle enseñado a alguien que al final decidió unirse a la milicia.

—Mi padre era un hombre terco —afirmó, seria.

Él sonrió de lado —Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado su obstinación, teniente.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Parece que es lo único que saqué de mi padre, general. Dado que al final también me uní a la milicia.

Roy asintió, observándola de reojo —Definitivamente no sacó sus ojos, teniente. Creo que prefiero los suyos —y cerrando el libro. Sin embargo, cuando lo estaba haciendo, algo se deslizó de entre unas páginas y cayó al suelo meciéndose de un lado al otro. Acuclillándose, Roy tomó el pequeño papel. _No_. Se corrigió. _Una fotografía._ Una de los Hawkeyes. La única fotografía que había visto en toda la casa desde que había llegado allí por primera vez. De hecho, siempre se había preguntado por qué no había ningún tipo de éstas, ni de Riza ni de su fallecida madre, en toda la casa, pero jamás se atrevió a preguntar. Parecía rudo, después de todo. Y él era sólo un mero discípulo del dueño de la casa.

Enderezándose nuevamente, lentamente, hasta permanecer de pie en toda su extensión; observó la pequeña fotografía –ahora más amarillenta y descolorida- en su mano. Sus ojos negros escaneando la imagen frente a él. Por supuesto, eran tres personas. Berthold Hawkeye, quien lucía considerablemente más joven, probablemente porque la enfermedad desconocida que le había arrebatado la vida aún no lo había desmejorado y consumido (o quizá ni siquiera la habría tenido entonces), serio como lo recordaba. Una mujer rubia similar –_terriblemente similar_- a la mujer a su lado (mismo tono de cabello rubio y mismo color de ojos) y una bebé de quizá cuatro meses en sus brazos. Rubia también y con el cabello corto y similar a como lo había tenido cuando había conocido a Riza por primera vez. Evidentemente la bebé era su teniente primera, la misma que se encontraba de pie a su lado en ese instante, con 32 años más. La otra mujer, por otro lado, era la madre de Riza, la hija del actual Fuhrer Grumman, luciendo exactamente igual a como lo hacía Riza ahora, y sosteniendo a su hija en brazos.

Y por un instante, sólo un instante, se preguntó si así se vería Riza sosteniendo un bebé. Su bebé. De ella y él. Y algo en su interior se removió, forzándolo a toser para aclarar su garganta y recobrar su voz. En vez de vocalizar su observación, por otro lado, dijo —Era una hermosa bebé, teniente —con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —No pensé que fuera por mujeres tan jóvenes, general.

Él fingió sentirse ofendido por su comentario —Por supuesto que no, teniente. Las prefiero de 32 años.

Riza, negando con la cabeza, observó la foto un segundo más, ignorando deliberadamente el no tan sutil comentario de su superior. Roy hizo lo mismo —Hawkeye-sensei parecía un hombre completamente diferente —parecía casi... _feliz_, pensó, aún cuando no estaba sonriendo en absoluto.

La rubia a su lado le entregó la foto con calma —Mi padre no siempre estuvo obsesionado con su investigación, general. Ó la alquimia.

—¿Qué...?

Ella se detuvo un instante, dándole la espalda, sus hombros ligeramente tiesos —Supongo que el temprano fallecimiento de mi madre, general —replicó, aún no habiendo oído toda la pregunta de su superior—. Mi padre empezó a frecuentar su estudio cuando mi madre murió.

Roy, sin saber qué replicar al respecto, observó la fotografía nuevamente; no pudiendo evitar detenerse a observar una vez más el parecido entre madre e hija. Así como no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese parecido habría sido la razón por la que Berthold Hawkeye se habría mantenido tan distante respecto a su propia hija, tal y como había notado en sus años de juventud, cuando había estudiado en aquella casa. Se preguntó si el mirarla no se habría vuelto demasiado doloroso para su maestro. No lo justificaba –bajo ninguna circunstancia- , pero podría esclarecer sobre los motivos de la compleja y distante relación entre Riza y Berthold. Aún cuando ella había dedicado la mayor parte de su tiempo, en sus años adolescentes, a cuidar de él. Por otra parte, no pudo evitar recordar un momento particular en aquella casa. Durante su primera lección, con Hawkeye-sensei.

Cuando él había aparecido en la residencia Hawkeye, Berthold había llevado ya demasiado tiempo enfermo, encerrado siempre en su habitación o estudio, obsesionado con su investigación. Aún así, lo había tomado como discípulo, y le había enseñado lo más básico que debía saber de la alquimia. Las partes: comprensión, descomposición y reconstrucción. Y los_ tabúes _que jamás debía romper, o siquiera contemplar, sin importar la ambición y avaricia humana. Esto era, transmutar oro y...

—La transmutación humana —había dicho, voz rasposa y ojos hundidos y poseídos fijos en el espacio delante de su escritorio. Su cabello rubio oscuro (más que el de Riza) cayendo sobre sus hombros—. Es imposible... transmutar humanos, Roy. Las personas no pueden volver de la muerte —y luego había tosido violentamente, dejando una estela carmesí en su áspera y arrugada palma.

Y por un segundo, sólo un segundo, Roy había asimilado la apariencia del hombre delante suyo y la forma en que sus ojos permanecían fijos y hundidos en su carne y la sangre en su mano y se había preguntado si hablaría por experiencia propia. Si lo habría intentado, o al menos considerado, porque –en ese efímero instante- había parecido el caso. El caso de un hombre que había intentado violar las reglas de la alquimia, pero había desechado la idea. Ahora, y viendo la fotografía en su mano, no pudo evitar preguntarse tampoco si no lo habría, de hecho, considerado para revivir a su difunta esposa; y se habría topado con la alquimia de la flama accidentalmente en dicha investigación. Unas palabras que su sensei había dicho la última vez que hablaron, resonaron súbitamente en su cabeza. _Los alquimistas son seres que persiguen la tan ansiada _Verdad_ durante toda su vida. Solo se consideran muertos a partir del momento en el que han dejado de pensar. Yo morí mucho tiempo atrás..._

Negó con la cabeza. Aún cuando contemplara la teoría, sólo era una teoría. Algo que jamás podría comprobar. Por lo que guardándose la foto amarillenta en el bolsillo del pantalón azul de su uniforme, siguió a su teniente primera a la entrada de la casa. En la cual la encontró de pie observando el sol del mediodía. Su expresión neutral.

Al sentirlo tras ella, de pie, dijo —Quisiera visitar las tumbas, por favor, general, si no hay demasiada prisa —sin siquiera voltearse, voz seria. Roy, asintiendo, dio un paso hasta quedar junto a Hawkeye. Ambos empezando a caminar juntos hacia el cementerio donde sus padres habían sido enterrados.

Tal y como lo recordaba, el lugar quedaba a las afueras del pueblo, entre éste y su casa. Y a diferencia del de Central no era amplio ni mucho menos. Era un pequeño espacio de hierba seca, dorada, entre dos barrancos que daban a los caminos que llevaban al resto de la población. Sobre uno de éstos, había una pequeña capilla blanca. Y las lápidas de éste difícilmente llenaban el lugar, sino que permanecían esparcidas aleatoriamente sobre la tierra. A veces de a pares (como en el caso de las de sus padres y otras parejas), a veces en tamaños mayores (correspondientes a familias) y a veces se podía contemplar lápidas solitarias entre los árboles que en aquella época del año (igual que cuando habían enterrado a su padre) permanecían desnudos y despojados completamente de todas sus hojas, dispuestos aquí y allá.

Caminando un poco más, pasando junto a algunas tumbas más, arribaron finalmente a las que buscaban. Dos lápidas; una al lado de la otra. La primera, apellidada _Grumman. _La segunda, leía: _Berthold Hawkeye. 1860-1905, _y sobre ésta yacían aún la corona de flores blancas –ahora secas y completamente muertas- y el ramo –en igual estado- que ambos habían depositado aquella vez todo ese tiempo atrás. Estaban secas, y muertas, y no se sorprendían de ver –no realmente- de que nadie más había visitado a los padres de Riza. De hecho, ni siquiera ella misma lo había vuelto a hacer desde que se había unido a la milicia. Había decidido avanzar, y no mirar atrás.

Ahora, por otra parte, y tal y como había dicho su superior, parecía apropiado detenerse allí a hacer aquello. Especialmente considerando que en unos meses ella misma sería como su madre. Salvo que aún encontraba dificultoso enroscar su mente alrededor de la noción. De hecho, ni siquiera había aclarado su postura al respecto. Lo único que sabía, era que permanecía _al lado de él_, como siempre lo había estado. Y eso era todo lo que siempre había conocido. El camino que él le había indicado y que ella había seguido. Todo lo que conocía.

Exhalando calmamente, cerró los ojos y asintió. Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, en los labios, casi invisible —Gracias...

Y Roy asintió, permaneciendo en silencio y permitiéndole permanecer allí otro instante más. Los hombros de ella más relajados, curvados suavemente hacia abajo, como si se hubiera sacado una carga de encima. Un gran peso. Uno que no podía ver pero que entendía perfectamente. Sus hombros, los hombros de Hawkeye –siempre tensos- parecían llevar siempre algo sobre éstos. Y él sabía perfectamente la carga que llevaba, que ambos llevaban.

Pero al menos ahora se sentía un poco menos pesada. _Si... _Un poco menos pesada, como cuando le había quemado el tatuaje de su espalda.


	14. Una visita social

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

14/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo disfruten. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos por seguir mi historia día a día, a todos los lectores, **¡gracias!** De verdad. Y en especial a todas esas personas que se molestan y toman el tiempo extra para escribirme y dejarme tan amables reviews. **Muchas, muchas gracias**. Y lo digo sinceramente. Es por personas como ustedes que se toman la molestia de hacerlo que uno siente que vale la pena seguir haciendo esto, escribir. **Gracias. **A:**** ****HoneyHawkeye********,**** ****Sangito********,** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95********,** ******fandita-eromena********, ******Lucia991******,** ******Alexandra-Ayanami********, ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**********,** ********Sunako Jigoku**********,** ********mariana garcia**********,** ******lizzie kinomoto********,** ******Noriko** X******, ********okashira janet********,****** **JaqueDickinson********, ********yoake. laberinto********, ******daphne-gabycoco******, ******Evelyn Fiedler******, ****KB 16**** y** **Arrimitiluki**** (si, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices y es la principal razón por la que decidí y decido actualizar la historia de esta forma, día a día hasta completarla, aún cuando se que posiblemente recibo menos reviews de esta forma. No importa. Me ha pasado tanto eso de empezar una historia que nunca fue continuada o terminada que ya casi ni leo historias "In-progress" y siempre que subo algo me aseguro de poder subirlo todo. Que se yo, es algo mío. Me alegra que alguien lo encuentre positivo =D). En fin, ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XIV<p>

"Una visita social"

* * *

><p>—General, esta parada era innecesaria —le reprochó, observando el tren marcharse nuevamente de la pequeña estación de trenes –modesta como pocas- de Resembool. Por supuesto, ella había insistido en que regresaran (y quizá podrían de esa forma llegar a última hora al cuartel general del Este) pero su superior no había querido oír nada al respecto (nada que tuviera que ver con papeleo, al menos) y había afirmado que el día ya estaba perdido de todas formas, alegando que no había nada que pudieran hacer ya para recuperar el día laboral.<p>

Riza, evidentemente, había vuelto a objetar respecto a su ética en relación al trabajo de oficina, pero Mustang lo había desechado con un mero gesto de la mano. Razón por la cual, ahora, se encontraban en la estación de trenes de Resembool, observando la gran extensión de hierba verde y las pequeñas casitas a lo lejos. Era un lugar agradable, admitía, en el campo, pero la contemplación era realmente innecesaria. Especialmente cuando deberían estar de camino a ciudad del Este.

—¿Me dirá que no tiene curiosidad, teniente? —sonrió arrogantemente. Inhalando el aire de campo y relajando sus hombros. Ella le dedicó otra mirada de reproche, dejando perfectamente en claro que curiosidad era lo que menos tenía en la cabeza. Aunque sospechaba que su superior estaba disfrutando considerablemente aquel pequeño viaje. O quizá sólo estaba disfrutando el estar lejos de la oficina y de la pila de papeleo que seguramente tendría acumulada en su escritorio (y que tendría que hacer al día siguiente).

—No veo por qué motivo debería tener curiosidad, general —insistió, viendo a su superior sonreír pomposamente como si estuvieran de vacaciones. Lo cual, no era cierto—. Y éstas no son vacaciones, señor.

Hacía tan solo unas horas habían abandonado el pueblo natal de Riza, tras haber permanecido un rato más visitando las tumbas de sus padres, y ahora estaban en Resembool. Lo cual, era no sólo innecesario sino también ridículo. Sin mencionar que estaban viajando a expensas de la milicia, la cual pagaba por todos sus gastos de viaje (cuando éstos tenían un propósito _real_ y concerniente a la institución en cuestión).

—Yo sí, teniente. Quisiera ver cómo hace Acero para arreglárselas sin alquimia. Estoy seguro que será una vista interesante.

Exhalando, negó con la cabeza. En lo concerniente a Edward Elric, su superior podía ser tan infantil como el mismo hermano mayor de los Elric. De hecho, ambos solían actuar bastante inmaduramente e incivilizadamente estando en la presencia del otro. Aunque su superior era más calmo respecto al asunto que Edward, cuyo explosivo temperamento salía a relucir en presencia del general de brigada Mustang constantemente (y en todo su esplendor, si debía agregar) —Esa es una razón ridícula para perder el resto del día, general.

—¿Eso cree, teniente? Considérelo entonces una visita social.

Se cruzó de brazos —Dudo mucho que ese razonamiento sea válido para la milicia, general. Y estoy perfectamente segura que querrán saber en qué se gastaron las expensas de este viaje y por qué motivos.

—En ese caso, les diré que estaba nostálgico, ¿qué le parece, teniente? —sonrió—. Perfectamente lógico.

—Ese tampoco es una razonamiento válido —lo amonestó, seria. Pero resignándose. Al fin y al cabo, ya estaban allí y dudaba seriamente ser capaz de cambiar la determinación de su superior. El día estaba perdido, después de todo.

Por lo que comenzó a caminar junto a él, en silencio. No pudiendo evitar observarlo de reojo, expresión suave. Habían recorrido un largo camino juntos, desde la promesa que habían hecho aquella vez, y aún no se había desviado de su camino. Había estado cerca –_aterradoramente cerca_- de hacerlo y Riza se había forzado a poner un arma en su cabeza como habían acordado. Y había estado dispuesta a morir allí, con él, también. A desecharlo todo. Después de todo, y tras la muerte de su padre, ella no había tenido razones ni motivaciones para seguir. Y de no haberlo seguido a él no sabría qué habría resultado de su vida pero por alguna razón esa era una opción que nunca había parecido ni viable ni posible. Ella lo habría seguido, sin segundos pensamientos, de todas formas. A dónde él fuera. Como estaba haciendo en aquel preciso momento.

Sabía que parecía algo incomprensible, para muchos. Roy Mustang no parecía a primera vista nada más que un mero arrogante superficial que probablemente se habría enlistado en la milicia por sus privilegios. Un hombre egocéntrico también, y egoísta, que ponía siempre sus propios intereses delante del de los demás, sus asuntos. Sin mencionar su pobre ética de trabajo, desdén absoluto por la burocracia (o cualquier tipo de trabajo que requiriera gran parte de su atención y resultara en casi nula gloria) y su fama –no del todo positiva- de mujeriego, pero ella era más sabia que eso y lo conocía por más tiempo como para saber que el hombre superficial y vano que todos veían –aún cuando parcialmente existía en el general de brigada- no era más que un mero divertimento para disimular su verdadera capacidad y su ambición de arribar a la cima. Era una estrategia positiva para mantener su posición en la milicia sin alarmar demasiado, y Roy Mustang era un estratega a pesar de la impresión inicial que parecía dar. Pero, por encima de todo, era alguien capaz de sacrificar su vida –y cualquier operación, así como su posición en la milicia- por cualquiera de sus subordinados. Aún cuando generalmente era contraproducente para sí mismo y resultaba en terribles consecuencias y con ambos en el hospital.

Aún a pesar de sus objetivos y su ambición, Roy Mustang era capaz de anteponer a cualquiera que fuera importante para él sólo para asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que esa persona se encontrara bien. No podía abandonar a nadie, ni dejarlo atrás, sin importar cuán conveniente pudiera ser hacerlo. No a Jean, y no a ella tampoco. Simplemente no podía.

—Has estado callada —dijo finalmente, observándola de reojo con expresión seria y ligeramente curiosa.

Riza asintió secamente —Aprecio todo esto, general —respondiendo con franqueza a una pregunta que él realmente no había formulado, no aún. Y que probablemente no fuera necesaria tampoco.

Él hizo otro gesto afirmativo pero no dijo nada. Nada respecto al agradecimiento, al menos —¿Tiene alguna preferencia, teniente?

Observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido —No creo entenderlo, señor.

Roy pasó una mano por su cabello azabache, sus ojos negros ahora fijos al frente —Respecto al sexo del bebé —sus hombros ligeramente tensos. Había decidido no sacar a colación la temática, dado que la idea de todo aquello era poder dispersarse un poco y sortear sus propios pensamientos al respecto. Sin embargo, no había podido detener la ocurrencia una vez había surgido en su mente. La imagen de la foto, increíblemente similar a la imagen mental que se había hecho de Riza sosteniendo un bebé, filtrándose entre sus pensamientos más coherentes.

—No, señor —afirmó, no le había dedicado demasiado pensamiento al tópico tampoco. Sólo cuando el médico, en su previa cita, le había anunciado que con el primer trimestre cumplido el sexo de su bebé ya debía estar formado completamente, pero no había forma de saberlo tampoco, así que había dejado la temática de lado. Siendo honesta consigo misma, no creía que estuviera yendo bien considerando que era esperable que una madre imaginara a su bebé, y ella no había hecho nada de eso hasta el momento. Salvo cuidar su estado de salud y lidiar con su embarazo desde un enfoque práctico y racional. Pero no podía evitarlo. Hasta recientemente ni siquiera había percibido cambio alguno en su cuerpo y el que percibía ahora, a sus catorce semanas de embarazo, difícilmente podía producirle algún cambio de percepción. Era entendible además, dado que había aumentado un kilo y poco más—. No realmente. Aunque admito que no pensé demasiado al respecto.

Roy asintió, metiendo ambas manos en el bolsillo —Ya veo —su expresión neutral. Sabía que ella no preguntaría si él la tenía. En parte, porque estaba segura –y con razón- de que probablemente él tampoco se habría detenido a pensar al respecto. Y en parte porque sabía que su superior no se sentía del todo cómodo discutiendo la temática. De hecho, casi reaccionaba como si alguien lo estuviera interrogando sobre Ishbal. Y ella no pretendía forzar la temática entre ambos. Al fin y al cabo, había decidido no involucrarlo más de lo requerido. Y él tácitamente había aceptado, aceptando la premisa siempre presente de que entre ellos sobraban las palabras.

Por lo que simplemente continuaron caminando en completo y confortable silencio, oyendo únicamente el sonido de aves piando alegremente cada vez que pasaban junto a un árbol. Sin embargo, cuando empezaron a aproximarse a la familiar casa en la que habían encontrado por primera vez a los Elric, aquella de aberturas verdes y un gran cartel de madera pintado con pintura blanca que decía "Automail Rockbell", la paz y el silencio fueron quebrados completamente por un grito seguido de un hilo de coloridos insultos que continuaba aún cuando dieron la vuelta a la casa y encontraron a Edward Elric en el suelo y bajo la sombra de un árbol, junto a una escalera caída, frotándose la zona adolorida sobre la cual había caído, la misma sobre la cual estaba sentado, y mascullando algo parcialmente coherente. A su lado, había caído un martillo también, y contra su espalda golpeaba un columpio de madera colgado de una rama, pero únicamente colgado de una de las dos sogas. La restante permanecía –al menos el extremo que debería estar en la rama- esparcida en el suelo —Estúpida- —se quejó malhumorado, frotándose también la cabeza, la cual se había golpeado con una rama al caer.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente ante la visión —¿Necesitas ayuda, _Acero_? Como dije, una interesante vista, ¿no lo cree teniente? —Riza, a su lado, observó a Ed con expresión suave.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Edward-kun? —el rubio, parpadeando observó a ambos.

—¿Qué... teniente primera Hawkeye? ¡¿Y qué demonios haces aquí coronel bastardo? —chilló, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y señalando un dedo acusador al hombre, mientras con la mano restante continuaba frotando su trasero.

Mustang permaneció observando entretenido al rubio ex alquimista. Notando, por primera vez, que ya no era tan enano como lo recordaba. De hecho, era apenas más bajo que él. Y ya no sujetaba su cabello en una trenza baja, ni usaba una capa roja y llamativa, sino que lo tenía recogido en una cola y usaba un pantalón marrón de vestir y una camisa blanca –aunque desabrochado el primer botón y arremangada. Por otro lado, y aunque su expresión parecía más madura, Edward Elric seguía siendo el mismo escandaloso de siempre.

—Pasábamos por el vecindario —replicó, para fastidio de Ed. El cual, entrecerrando los ojos, observó a ambos sospechosamente. El coronel difícilmente hacía algo sin motivos ulteriores, o sin obtener un beneficio a cambio—. Y ahora es general de brigada, Acero.

El rubio, fastidiado, alzó la pierna izquierda de su pantalón para ver que su automail –el único restante en su cuerpo- se había roto, _otra vez_, a la altura del tobillo. Suspiró —Winry me matará...

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Roy se amplió un poco más —¿Sometido, Acero?

Edward chasqueó la lengua —Como si tú pudieras hablar, coronel bastardo —aún examinando su automail. Winry definitivamente lo mataría. Había trabajado muy duro en este la última vez, y el hecho de que se encontraba ya en el octavo –y medio- mes de su segundo embarazo e incómoda no ayudaba a su tolerancia en absoluto. De hecho, estaba seguro que a lo largo de este embarazo había recibido más golpes con la llave de tuercas que en el anterior (y probablemente que en el resto de su vida también), aunque no podría estar seguro. Al culpaba a su bocota por sus desgracias.

—¿Qué se supone...? —comenzó, ligeramente fastidiado. No obstante, una voz femenina proveniente de la esquina de la casa lo detuvo de continuar. Al voltearse, no se sorprendió de ver a Winry Rockbell de pie, con una llave de tuercas en la mano, y mirando exasperada a Edward. Lo que le sorprendió, por otro lado, fue el abultado vientre de la joven, la cual llevaba un delantal verde tirantemente amarrado y manchado con grasa.

—Ed, ¿qué sucedió? —se cruzó de brazos, al verlo en el suelo—. ¿Otra vez?

Edward, molesto, señaló el dedo acusadoramente a Roy una vez más —Éste coronel inútil me distrajo.

Roy enarcó una ceja, y Riza también miró con ligera curiosidad al rubio —Si mal no recuerdo, Acero, tu dignidad ya estaba en el suelo, bajo tu trasero.

Winry, parpadeando, observó a las otras dos personas en las que no había reparado hasta el momento, habiéndose concentrado únicamente en reprender a su esposo y ver si se encontraba bien también. Aunque lo segundo no lo admitiría tan abiertamente —Mustang-san, Hawkeye-san... —una amable sonrisa en el rostro. Ed torció el gesto, él nunca recibía esa clase de amabilidad, o rara vez lo hacía—. Pasen por favor.

Ambos empezaron a seguir a la joven rubia, junto a Acero, quien caminaba unos pasos atrás intentando disimular el rengueo de su pierna izquierda. La cual, por cierto, hacía inusuales ruidos metálicos, como si algo se hubiera aflojado, bastante obvios. Roy dudaba seriamente que el renacuajo de Acero pudiera engañar a la joven mecánica por mucho más. Y de hecho, de forma oportuna, Winry lo hizo. Volteándose con ojos furiosos a Ed, sus largos mechones dorados siguiendo el movimiento brusco de su cabeza. Sus manos en ambos lados de la cadera.

—¿Rompiste tu automail, _otra vez_? —le dedicó una mirada de enfado.

Ed rió nervioso, rascando su nuca —Heh... Heh... Algo así... Creo que cuando caí...

Volviéndose al frente, exhaló resignada, colgando su cabeza derrotada —Ah... ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas averiado otra vez, en tan poco tiempo? Y pensar que trabajé tan duro en ese... Supongo que no tienes remedio —el traqueteo metálico regresó—. ¡Cielos! Y justo ahora que Ed se había levantado.

Ambos, tanto Roy como Riza, observaron a Winry y luego a Edward; preguntándose por qué esa oración sonaba mal. Después de todo, Acero estaba justo junto a ellos ahora. Quizá... Pero Winry continuó hablando —Lo dejé a cargo de la abuela. Y si está malhumorado, será tu culpa.

—¡Eh? ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a ser mi culpa? —chilló, ruidosamente. Winry le dedicó otra mirada de enfado.

—Porque tus gritos lo despertaron, _otra vez_. Deberías dejar que Al se encargue de esas cosas, cuando venga —Ed puso cara de fastidio y miró al otro lado, cruzándose de brazos en el proceso.

—Yo soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme. No necesito de Al ó la alquimia para hacerlo.

—Pues entonces deberías dejar de caerte —replicó la rubia—. Y de romper mi automail.

Roy observó el altercado con curiosidad. Y finalmente, dijo —¿Entonces haces eso seguido, Acero? —deliberadamente, sabiendo que fastidiaría al mayor de los Elric.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada furibunda, mientras empezaban a subir los escalones del porche de entrada, junto al cual se encontraba el cartel de "Automail Rockbell" —Cierra la boca, coronel inútil. Tú vives comportándote como un idiota incompetente, si Scar y yo no hubiéramos forzado algo de sentido en tu cabezota ni siquiera estarías aquí, para empezar.

Riza se tensó ligeramente ante la mención del incidente pero rápidamente se relajó al ver que su superior no le daba mayor importancia. De hecho, sólo miró a Edward de reojo y replicó —No intentes hacer parecer que estoy en deuda contigo, Acero. Yo dejé ese mal camino gracias a mi teniente. Y es general de brigada ahora, como dije.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

Riza exhaló con calma, preguntándose por qué su superior no podría comportarse civilizadamente cuando se encontraba en el mismo espacio físico que el mayor de los Elric. De hecho, era Roy generalmente el que encendía la mecha, a pesar de ser el adulto –aunque ahora no estaba segura- de los dos —Lamento que el general sea tan ruidoso —se excusó con Winry, observando la espalda del hombre que caminaba ahora delante suyo, mientras ella y Winry habían quedado un paso más atrás.

Winry sonrió e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano —Ah... No es nada, estoy acostumbrada con Ed, siempre grita de esa forma —mientras que presionaba la otra suavemente contra su abultado abdomen. Su expresión ligeramente más suave al hablar de Edward. Riza, inconscientemente, observó el vientre de Winry y luego la espalda del general de brigada. Forzándose a sí misma a disimular el hecho de que había establecido esa conexión en su cabeza, mirando con expresión neutral al frente.

Winry, por otra parte, bajó la mirada a su voluminoso abdomen —Hawkeye-san... —Riza la observó por el rabillo del ojo, dándole a entender que tenía su atención—. Gracias... Por cuidar de Ed y Al.

Los ojos caoba de Hawkeye se abrieron ligeramente —No, no fue así. Edward-kun y Alphonse-kun siempre fueron capaces de cuidarse por su cuenta —afirmó—. Con todo, yo debería agradecerle a Alphonse-kun por haberme salvado y a Edward-kun por haber hecho entrar en razón al general de brigada. De no ser por él, el general no hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Winry observó a la mujer, su semblante firme y mentón en alto, sus ojos serios, y asintió. Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando ambos habían aparecido por primera vez en su casa, buscando a Ed y a Al, Winry los había odiado. Temido que se llevaran lejos a ambos, como la milicia había hecho con sus padres cuando era niña. Había temido no volver a verlos, y por ello había culpado de todo a las dos personas que habían aparecido en su casa, uniformados.

Pero su odio se había disipado al instante cuando había escuchado la razón por la que aquella mujer se había unido a la milicia, aún a pesar de que ella también odiara los soldados (algo que Winry no había creído posible, dado que Riza Hawkeye era un soldado). Y sus palabras siempre se repetían en su cabeza, cada vez que Hawkeye era mencionada por Ed o Al. _A decir verdad, a mi tampoco me agrada la milicia. Después de todo, hay momentos en que debo asesinar personas. Hay alguien a quien debo proteger. Pero nadie me obliga a hacerlo. Sólo lo hago por voluntad propia. Yo escogí asesinar a las personas... hasta el día en que la persona a quien debo proteger logre su ansiado objetivo. _

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, cálida en el interior, la pequeña anciana –Pinako- apareció con un bebé de once meses en brazos. El cual, somnoliento, se frotó los ojos con sus pequeños puñitos y bostezó, observando y parpadeando con sus grandes ojos dorados al resto de la sala. Su cabello rubio, igual al de su padre, caía como el de Ed –a ambos lados y con un pequeño cabello erguido a modo de antenita. Al ver a sus padres, sonrió.

Ed, adelantándose, tomó pequeño niño de los brazos de Pinako y lo alzó tomándolo con sus manos por debajo de los brazos. Una gran sonrisa en sus labios –dientes y todo- cuando lo sostuvo a la altura de su pecho. El pequeño niño, vestido con una remera azul diminuta y un short gris, sonrió idénticamente a su padre. Agitando sus pequeños brazos en el aire. Luego, acomodándolo mejor, lo sostuvo sentándolo sobre su antebrazo, mientras con la otra mano lo sostenía en su lugar —Edwin —dijo—, ésta es la teniente primera Hawkeye y ese es el coronel bastardo.

Winry miró de forma desaprobatoria al rubio —¡Ed, cuida tu lenguaje! Edwin está empezando a aprender las palabras que escucha —caminando hacia él y arrebatándole el niño de los brazos—. Y ven que aún debo reparar tu automail.

Ambos, tanto Roy como Riza, observaron al pequeño hijo de Acero en silencio. El cual, con curiosidad, les devolvió la mirada. Edwin era la idéntica imagen de Edward, color de cabello, ojos y todo. Incluso su sonrisa y la forma en que miraba lo era. Winry, mirando por encima de su hombro al verlos a ambos observando, sonrió suavemente y a modo de disculpa —Disculpen los modales de Ed, siguen terribles como siempre.

—¡¿Eh? —chilló, el mencionado. Y Edwin, en los brazos de su madre, imitó el gesto impetuoso. Agitando los brazos igual que Edward y riendo animadamente. Ed se detuvo, observando a su hijo. Y Roy y Riza hicieron lo mismo, el primero con una sonrisa arrogante, la segunda con expresión suave.

—Parece que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol, ¿verdad Acero? —señaló Mustang satisfecho. La expresión de Ed mostrando claramente determinación de responder a ese comentario también, y de forma ruda, pero se abstuvo o de lo contrario Winry lo golpearía –posiblemente- con la llave de tuercas. Al ver esto, Roy decidió apretar el botón un poco más, sólo para ver si la bomba explotaba—. Me alegra ver que no perdiste esos centímetros que ganaste, tampoco.

El rostro de Ed se volvió rojo —¡¿A quién le dices tan pequeño que podría vivir en una granja de hormigas? —Mustang sonrió satisfecho, habiendo obtenido su placer de ver a Acero retorcerse gracias a él. Era un placer que extrañaba, admitía. Al renacuajo chillando sobre su estatura y sacando de proporción las palabras de los demás sobre el tema. Aún cuando ni siquiera tuviera motivos para enfadarse, al menos ya no más, dado que había crecido.

Winry exhaló y negó con la cabeza, mascullando algo que sonaba sospechosamente a "él no dijo eso" pero que Ed ignoró. Riza, dedicando una mirada de reproche a su superior, añadió —Por favor, compórtese, general —decidiéndose a acompañar a Winry para ayudarla, tras ésta haberles ofrecido una taza de té y algo del tarta de manzana que había hecho, aprendiendo de la receta de Gracia. Winry aún llevaba a Edwin en brazos.

Desde la sala, aún se escuchaban los gritos de Ed y las más calmas –pero provocativas- respuestas de su superior, el cual continuaba fastidiando al rubio como lo había hecho siempre. Riza, por su parte, continuó observando absorta al bebé asomarse por el hombro de su madre –la cual ahora le daba la espalda a ella- y sonreír amigablemente. Sus pequeños deditos firmemente enroscados a la tela de la remera de Winry. La cual, al sentir los ojos de Riza sobre ella, se volteó.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —sonrió.

Riza permaneció erguida, firme, aunque algo dubitativa —No. Está bien —aseguró. Winry asintió y comenzó a preparar las cuatro tazas de té. Mientras hablaba distraídamente. Por alguna razón, se sentía considerablemente cómoda en presencia de la teniente primera—. Ed dice que éste será una niña. Al también —sonrió suavemente, observando su vientre—. En ese caso, creo que se llamará Alma. A Ed le gusta... aunque dice que será raro que los diminutivos sean Ed y Al. Supongo que no puede hacerse nada —Riza asintió, notando la expresión de Winry súbitamente algo dubitativa.

—Perdón... Hawkeye-san... —comenzó, suavemente.

Riza sonrió con calma —Puedes llamarme Riza —tal y como le había dicho aquella vez. Winry asintió.

—Riza-san... tu estás... embarazada... ¿verdad? —casi un susurro. Su tono de voz similar al que había usado la ocasión en que la había conocido, cuando no había tenido más de 11 años.

Y por un instante, la observó perpleja, sus expresivos ojos castaños abiertos ligeramente, mostrando su sorpresa. Tras unos segundos, y una mirada de Winry, recompuso su expresión neutra —Si... —afirmó. Había creído poder disimularlo con el uniforme, ocultar su estado por un poco más. Sin embargo, la muchacha delante de ella lo había descubierto en tan solo unos minutos, ¿acaso alguien más lo habría notado?—. ¿Acaso es perceptible?

Winry sonrió y movió la mano de un lado al otro —Ah... No... Es que mis padres eran médicos y crecí leyendo libros de medicina. Además... —continuó, dando a entender que ella no sólo había estado en ese estado una vez, sino que volvía a estarlo una vez más. Riza exhaló calmamente, ahora aliviada—. ¿Es... De Mustang-san?

Hawkeye se tensó, aún así asintió, observando en la dirección en que su superior se encontraba. Sentado en un sofá junto a Edward relajadamente y haciéndolo enfadar —Si, es del general. Pero es... _complejo... _—suspiró. Winry entendió perfectamente, que debía ser discreta. Y que era algo que probablemente no le habría dicho a nadie más o quizá sólo a unas pocas personas. Así que simplemente dejó el tema y extendió una mano amigablemente a Riza, tal y como había hecho cuando le había dicho por primera vez su nombre—. Felicitaciones, entonces.

Riza parpadeó. No obstante, aceptó la mano y la estrechó firmemente, agradeciendo el gesto. En silencio, ambas regresaron a la sala. Riza cargando la mitad de las cosas dado que Winry aún sostenía a su pequeño hijo de casi un año en brazos. Al ver esto, Roy se puso de pie y tomó las cosas de las manos de su teniente primera, depositándolas él calmamente en la mesa de café. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Winry, e incluso tampoco para Edward. Aún así, el segundo no le dio demasiada importancia, dado que el inútil del coronel siempre había sido de esa forma –atento- con su teniente primera como no lo era con nadie más. De hecho, Hawkeye era la única persona que siempre había sido capaz de forzar algo de sentido común en el grueso cráneo del bastardo arrogante de Mustang. Y en respuesta, él la trataba de forma considerada y respetuosa como no trataba a ningún otro subordinado. De hecho sospechaba –y una vez le había preguntado al teniente segundo Havoc al respecto, aún cuando Al le había dicho que no era asunto de ellos- que el afecto del coronel por su subordinaba iba un poco más abajo de lo que todos suponían. Él mismo lo había visto, después de todo, decirle que no podía perderla, que simplemente era algo que no podía permitir. Y suponía que era algo mutuo, aunque Hawkeye tendía a ser más discreta con sus propias emociones. Por otro lado, la había visto decirle que se quitaría su vida si tenía que arrebatársela a él, que lo seguiría incluso entonces. Y Al le había comentado de la vez que se había resignado a vivir también, tras creer que el coronel había sido asesinado.

—Ed, muévete —dijo Winry, sosteniendo ahora con una mano a Edwin y con la otra un pequeño trapo enroscado alrededor de algunas herramientas—. Tengo que repararte esa pierna antes de que la rompas más.

Fastidiado, pero resignado, el rubio se apartó y le permitió a Winry sentarse a su lado. La cual, tomando la pierna de Ed con una mano, la colocó sobre su regazo, maniobrando dificultosamente con el pequeño Ed en la otra. Edward, tomándolo de los brazos de Winry, se lo puso delante del rostro de Mustang —Ten, coronel bastardo, sirve para algo. Y si se cae, te juro que te patearé el trasero, alquimia o no.

Tomado desprevenido, Roy alzó sus dos manos forradas de blanco y lo tomó firmemente bajo los brazos. Temporalmente con la mente en blanco e incapaz de responder algo ingenioso y arrogante al renacuajo de Acero. De hecho, todo lo que podía ver al momento era el pequeño niño en sus manos, el cual sostenía colgando y ligeramente alejado de su cuerpo. Con sus codos formando un ángulo de 45º hacia arriba. Edwin, por otra parte, hizo un pequeño sonido y sonrió como sólo había visto a Acero hacerlo. Con una gran y amplia sonrisa con los labios cerrados. Sus bracitos agitándose en el aire.

Había esperado que algo sucediera, que el niño empezara a llorar, al entrar en mero contacto con sus manos manchadas de sangre. Había esperado _algo_, algo que indicara cuan inapropiado e incorrecto era aquello –que un asesino sostuviera a un bebé en brazos- pero nada había sucedido. Aún con sus manos sucias, aún considerando la pureza del niño en sus manos, nada había sucedido. Aún cuando Roy lo hubiera creído apropiado. Y cuando estuvo seguro de que nada iba a suceder, se permitió relajar ligeramente, sus hombros descendiendo a duras penas –de forma casi invisible-. Algo que, de todas formas, no pasó desapercibido a su teniente primera.

—¿Sabes, Acero? —comentó finalmente, de forma casual—. Creo que prefiero a tu hijo. A diferencia de ti, no es incivil.

—¡¿Qué? Espera y verás, coronel inútil... —masculló, agitando su puño en el aire. Winry lo miró con dureza, destornillador en manos.

—¡Quédate quieto, ¿quieres? —Ed bufó, y desvió la mirada fastidiado—. Es todo culpa del coronel idiota.

Mustang, volviendo la vista al niño, sonrió. La misma expresión arrogante en su rostro. Y su voz como si le hablara a un adulto, y no a un niño de once meses —Tu padre era un renacuajo diminuto que no podía ver por encima de mi papeleo.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿A quién le dices tan diminuto que podría vivir entre los pelos de un perro?

Riza negó con la cabeza. Eso no era lo que su superior había dicho —Además, general, si hiciera su papeleo a tiempo podría ver su oficina sin problemas. La semana pasada no podía ver al sargento mayor Fuery, si mal no recuerda.

Ed sonrió triunfal —¡Ja! Eso, coronel incompetente. Si hicieras tu trabajo... ¡Ouch! —chilló—. Ten cuidado Winry.

—Bueno, si no te movieras...

Roy miró malhumorado a su teniente —Además, teniente, y en mi defensa; ha habido ocasiones en que mi escritorio estaba libre. Y aún con todo no podía ver a Acero por encima del borde.

—¡¿Qué? —chilló, pero se silenció cuando Winry volvió a ajustar la misma tuerca, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Mustang, aún con Edwin entre sus manos, se puso de pie y se lo entregó a su teniente primera —Hágase cargo de aquí en más, teniente —extendiendo sus manos con el pequeño entre éstas. Riza, siendo tomada desprevenida por lo súbito de las acciones de su superior, asintió secamente y lo tomó con sus palmas alrededor de la caja toráxica. Acercándolo, tensa y con cierta torpeza e incomodidad, a su pecho y sentándolo cuidadosamente sobre su antebrazo. Su otro brazo rodeándolo por la espalda. Edwin, sintiendo la rigidez del cuerpo que lo sostenía, alzó sus grandes y expresivos ojos dorados a ella. Y su corazón se constriñó, no pudiendo evitar imaginarse uno igual en sus brazos, sólo que con ciertas características fenotípicas ligeramente distintas. Al menos en lo concerniente al color de cabello y ojos dorados, los cuales su mente había reemplazado por un negro impenetrable y profundo.

De hecho, y por varios segundos, no pudo apartar sus ojos caoba de Edwin. Observándolo devolverle la mirada curiosa y una pequeña sonrisa infantil en los labios. Observando la forma en que el bebé se inclinaba hacia ella, hacia su cuerpo, y la forma en que sus pequeños dedos diminutos se enroscaban firmemente en puñitos sobre la tela de la manga de su chaqueta. Sintiendo, inconscientemente, la calidez del cuerpo chico contra el de ella, y la suave respiración del hijo de Acero sobre su cuello. E involuntariamente, casi instintivamente, comenzó a mecerlo de forma imperceptible en sus brazos. A duras penas un movimiento, pero uno que parecía calmar a Edwin. Cuando el bebé apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de ella, sin embargo, Riza se tensó una vez más. Pudiendo ahora sentir el latido del corazón de éste como el aleteo de una libélula atrapada en el interior de sus manos.

Exhalando, observó a su superior, el cual la observaba ahora de reojo, serio, pero continuaba fastidiando a Acero como si nada. Sus codos sobre sus rodillas y manos entrelazadas entre éstas. Y aunque intentó leer detrás de su breve mirada, no fue capaz de hacerlo, dado que Roy se volteó a ver a Ed y Winry una vez más. Volviendo sus ojos a Edwin, volvió a suspirar. Notando cómo poco a poco estaba empezando a dormirse cómodamente en sus brazos, acurrucado casi tímidamente.

Por segunda vez, Roy observó a su teniente de reojo, notando cuán abstraída estaba al momento. De él, de Acero y la amiga de la infancia de éste y del resto del mundo. De hecho, no parecía ser capaz de arrancar su mirada de la criatura en sus brazos. Y admitía, aunque se removía ante dicha admisión, que era una _inusitada_ vista. Aunque no en un modo necesariamente negativo, en absoluto. Hawkeye lucía... calma –aunque ligeramente incómoda- y su expresión estaba suavizada como pocas veces dejaba ver en público y aunque probablemente ella no lo percibiera –y sospechaba que no lo hacía- sus comisuras estaban a duras penas curvadas hacia arriba. No era una sonrisa sutil, no del todo y cualquier observador no la habría tomado como tal, pero era algo remotamente similar. Era agradable, admitía, de ver. Pero los ojos dorados de Edwin arruinaban la vista para él. Por alguna razón, eran demasiado dorados, demasiado claros y no lo suficientemente castaños para encajar con la imagen en su cabeza. Algo que no admitiría en voz alta, por otro lado, y algo que se rehusaba inclusive a admitirse a sí mismo. Aún cuando sabía que no tenía propósito realmente. Quizá se estaba ablandando...

Riza, al ver que la estaba observando, le dedicó una mirada significativa. Comprensiva. Y observó a Edwin una vez más. Roy comprendió que se disculpaba por haberlo metido en una situación similar para empezar, como si él no hubiera sido partícipe activo, voluntario y más que entusiasta de la creación del bebé que en cinco meses y medio tendrían. Concedido, su teniente primera tendía a olvidarse de preocuparse por sí misma cuando lo anteponía a él y su ambición a su bienestar y deseos, y éste era un caso de esos. Por otra parte, preferiría que se preocupara por ella también y que no cometiera actos imprudentes como resignarse a su vida por creerle a un enemigo que él había sido asesinado.

Poniéndose de pie, aunque reacio (dado que Hawkeye parecía estar complacida particularmente con la situación en la que se encontraba y él no quería arrebatarle eso), se sacudió los pantalones y sacó su reloj de plata, para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón una vez más, tras haber confirmado la hora. Debían irse marchando, o de lo contrario perderían el último tren de regreso al Este y aunque Riza pareciera ahora complacida no lo estaría luego cuando supiera que él le había permitido perder el último tren. De hecho, probablemente se molestaría con él, y lo llamaría negligente, acusándolo de haberlo hecho, en primer lugar, para poder faltar también al día siguiente al trabajo. Algo que obviamente no planeaba hacer. No si quería continuar en buenos términos con sus superiores a pesar de haber usado los fondos que le habían sido dados para viajar a Ishbal, y que ellos –él particularmente- había usado para visitar algunos destinos más en el mismo día. Había sido un viaje productivo, por otro lado, a nivel personal para ambos. Pero la milicia difícilmente considerara eso útil o siquiera merecedor de sus fondos.

—Teniente, creo que es hora de marcharnos.

Riza asintió secamente —Si, general —observando a Edwin dormido en sus brazos y luego a Winry, la cual comprendiendo se puso de pie y tomó al bebé de los brazos de la teniente primera, acomodándolo en los de ella.

Tras despedirse brevemente de los tres, agradeciendo la hospitalidad proporcionada, tomaron sus abrigos y abandonaron la casa. Comenzando a caminar bajo el fresco aire de la tarde y bajo la luz anaranjada del atardecer. Sus pasos constantes, calmos. Sus hombros rozándose ligeramente. Mientras dejaban atrás el _hogar_ que Edward Elric finalmente había encontrado. Sin embargo, y antes de que se alejaran demasiado, oyeron una voz gritarles alborotadamente —Oy, general de brigada bastardo, más te vale dejar de preocupar a la teniente primera.

Roy se volteó, por encima del hombro, y Riza también. Ambos con semblante serio —El renacuajo de Acero sabe, ¿verdad, teniente?

Riza asintió —Probablemente, general —sabiendo que Winry seguramente le habría dicho lo que había notado en su cocina.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo también, y volvió la vista al frente. Sin realmente preocuparse al respecto. Después de todo, no era él quien creía que era necesario ocultar su paternidad sino ella (a pesar de que los argumentos de su teniente primera eran convincentes y perfectamente válidos) y dudaba también que Acero y la joven mecánica fueran a decir algo al respecto a alguien. Menos aún a la milicia, que era de hecho el inconveniente por el que no podía admitir abiertamente ser el responsable de haberla embarazado en primer lugar —Al menos me llamó general de brigada.

—Lo hizo, general —concedió, con una sutil sonrisa en los labios—. Debe ser un avance.

—Si... —_un avance_— eso creo...


	15. Jodidos

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

15/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y, como todos los días, quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia. **Gracias**. De verdad. Por haberle dado una oportunidad y por tenerme paciencia capítulo a capítulo. Y aún más quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que roban valioso tiempo de sus vidas para hacerme saber su opinión y percepción del fic. **Muchas gracias**. De verdad, sus reviews me alegran el día =):**** ****HoneyHawkeye********,**** ****Sangito********,** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95********,** ******fandita-eromena********, ******Lucia991******,** ******Alexandra-Ayanami********, ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**********,** ********Sunako Jigoku**********,** ********mariana garcia**********,** ******lizzie kinomoto********,** ******Noriko** X******, ********okashira janet********,****** **JaqueDickinson********, ********yoake. laberinto********, ******daphne-gabycoco******, ******Evelyn Fiedler******, ****KB 16****,** **Arrimitiluki**** y **loag**. Y otra vez, **¡gracias a todos!** Y espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XV<p>

"Jodidos"

* * *

><p>La observó de reojo leer calmamente el libro que Gracia le había dado aproximadamente un mes atrás, manos sobre el regazo y su flequillo dorado ocultando efectivamente sus ojos de la vista de él pero dejando al descubierto su largo y esbelto cuello para que lo observara. Habría sido inmaculado, <em>perfecto<em>, de no tener esa marca horizontal arruinando su hermosa piel completamente. De no tener esa cicatriz mancillando –_una vez más_, se recordó amargamente- su cuerpo y si pudiera, si tan solo pudiera hacerse tal cosa, la borraría con sus dedos, con sus labios y con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para evitar que algo así volviera a sucederle a ella. Pero era un ridículo deseo ingenuo, y prefería no entretener demasiado la idea o permanecer demasiado estancado en ésta porque simplemente no tenía sentido hacerlo. Aún así, se vio compelido a extender sus dedos y deslizarlos suavemente por la herida. Y lo hizo, sorprendiéndola. Y sintiéndola atiesarse a su lado, en el asiento del tren.

Nunca le dijo que todos los arrepentimientos de su vida estaban en el cuerpo de ella —Lo lamento, ¿te desperté? —lo había considerado, después de todo, que ella se hubiera quedado dormida. Afuera del tren, al otro lado de la ventana, el panorama se había oscurecido completamente con la caída de la noche.

Pero Riza sólo negó con la cabeza y cerró calmamente el libro —No, no lo hiciste —su flequillo aún cubriendo su expresión de los ojos negros de Roy.

Roy asintió, retrayendo su mano con calma —Deberías hacerlo, aún falta bastante para ciudad del Este.

—No estoy cansada, general —admitió. Y él le dirigió una mirada cansina y de comprensión. Él tampoco lo estaba, no realmente. Aún con el largo día que habían pasado y aún tomando en consideración el hecho de que su cuerpo sí se encontraba drenado de toda energía, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Por lo que simplemente se cruzó de brazos y acomodó contra el respaldar una vez más, aún observándola de reojo. Sus largos y delicados dedos tamborileando calmamente sobre la tapa del libro.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo finalmente, serio, sabiendo perfectamente que tenía algo en mente.

Riza exhaló con calma y se volvió a él, una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa en los labios. Pero no era del tipo suave que ocasionalmente –de forma esporádica- le permitía ver, sino una crispada, casi sostenida. Estaba cansada también, podía verlo. En sus ojos castaños, drenados de la habitual firmeza y determinación que solían tener, y en la forma en que sus labios permanecían en una fina línea y la forma en que su cuerpo parecía menos tieso que habitualmente, pero no _relajado_, no exactamente. Su postura perfecta sutilmente mitigada —No. Solo estaba pensando... —él aguardó, sabiendo que ella interpretaría su silencio adecuadamente— Edward-kun se veía... distinto, ¿no lo cree, general?

Roy la observó de reojo y luego volvió su vista al frente, pensativo. Lo admitía, no había creído que el enano de Acero fuera capaz de hacerse cargo de algo como un bebé dado que a veces el mismo Acero actuaba imprudente e infantilmente. Como un niño. Gritando y chillando tonterías sobre su estatura y demás rasgos de la personalidad del ex alquimista que difícilmente lo hacían lucir como alguien capaz de ser padre, y a tan joven edad. Sin embargo, y tenía que acordar con su teniente en ello, en que no sólo había parecido capaz y más maduro (salvando las excepciones en que había probado ser el mismo de siempre, más allá de todo), sino que había parecido... feliz, al respecto. Aún sin alquimia. En la completa mundanidad y simpleza de una rutina, despertando junto a la misma mujer día a día y con su primogénito nacido ya y otro bebé en camino y Roy mismo no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello sería lo mismo de lo que habría estado hablando Hughes, cuando le había insistido en que se casara de una vez por todas.

Personalmente, y lo admitía también, el estilo de vida nunca le había atraído realmente. No tenía nada en contra de éste tampoco, salvo que sus ambiciones nunca habían estado dentro del rango de conseguirse una esposa o una familia y asentarse (a diferencia de Hughes) y eso había intentado establecer una y otra vez frente a las insistencias de su amigo, en vano.

—...así que deberías casarte lo antes posible —generalmente, así terminaban las frases de Hughes. Las cuales repetía esporádicamente en las mismas conversaciones, una y otra vez, cuando creía que el efecto –como si hubiera uno para empezar- empezaba a desvanecerse.

Aquella conversación, recordaba perfectamente, había sido una de las últimas que había sostenido con el hombre respecto a la temática. Y sólo para seguirle la corriente, creyendo que quizá así –y solo así- podría sacárselo de la espalda con el tema, había continuado discutiendo el tema intentando disuadirlo de seguir con éste.

—Hughes —había replicado irritado, dando un sorbo a su vaso de Whisky y observando al teniente coronel de reojo, no pasando de alto su mirada de complacencia—, no necesito una esposa.

—Tonterías, necesitas alguien que te apoye y comprenda —insistió—. Alguien como mi maravillosa Gracia.

Dando otro trago, e intentando dispersar sus deseos de ponerse en pie, pagar y marcharse del bar, masculló, sin realmente pensar. Lo cual, en retrospectiva, no había sido una buena idea. Pero estaba fastidiado y Hughes no se callaba (_nunca se callaba_) y él no quería hablar de ninguna condenada esposa imaginaria que podría eventualmente encontrar —Creo que con Hawkeye, para que apoye mis ambiciones y comprenda mis motivos, tengo más que suficiente, Hughes. No necesito una esposa —puntuando lo último.

—Entonces cásate con Hawkeye —había exclamado alegremente, golpeando su vaso contra la mesa. _Como si eso resolviera todo_, pensó, amargamente.

—Hughes, tu plan tiene más agujeros que un blanco del campo de tiro. Y Hawkeye probablemente te dispararía de oírte decir algo así otra vez —se pellizcó la nariz—. Así que no lo hagas.

—Pero Hawkeye es alguien que te apoya y comprende, y es mujer, ¿no es cierto? —insistió.

_Dios_, si lo sabría él. Pero la conversación se estaba tornando ridícula ya. Hughes no comprendía, no realmente, así como no parecía notar que el tema de su teniente primera era uno particularmente delicado para él y realmente apreciaría que dejara de presionar el tópico de conversación. Especialmente porque él mismo trataba de no pensar demasiado al respecto, no en lo referente a su relación personal con ella (la cual se remontaba más atrás de lo que Hughes jamás podría suponer, por otro lado) y así estaba perfectamente bien. Era algo estrictamente platónico, y sabía que ella lo prefería de esa forma y él lo hacía también. De esa forma, ambos podían concentrarse en su ambición y continuar avanzando sin problema alguno. Sin mezclar lo privado con lo referente al trabajo, que era algo que ambos habían establecido tácitamente tiempo atrás. Sin siquiera algo más que una mirada de comprensión y una promesa de ir juntos al infierno, de ser necesario.

—Hughes, _no_ necesito una esposa —y al verlo abrir la boca una vez más, añadió—. Y _no _me casaré con Hawkeye, así que déjalo ir por favor o me veré obligado a incendiarte y enviar tus cenizas a Gracia.

—¡No harías algo tan horrible a mi hermosa Gracia y Elicia-chan! —sacando una foto de su familia de su bolsillo, se la mostró—. Mira lo adorable que está mi hija...

Suspirando, había vuelto a su vaso de Whisky. Observándolo arremolinarse suavemente con su movimiento de muñeca. Ahora, por otra parte, desearía realmente un buen vaso de Whisky para relajarse. Quizá junto a la mujer a su lado, pero esa difícilmente era una posibilidad. Aún con su relación física esporádica, ellos nunca habían tenido _ese_ tipo de relación. Y estaba casi seguro de que Riza no lo consentiría tampoco. Aún así, no podía evitar preguntarse si algo así –algo como lo que Hughes, o ahora el mismo Acero, habían tenido y tenían- sería posible para ellos también. Pero la posibilidad era nula y Roy lo sabía. Ellos jamás podrían caer en la domesticidad, ni abandonar la milicia para tener una vida calma y tranquila. Habían perdido la posibilidad, tiempo atrás, cuando habían decidido vestir aquel uniforme por el bien de Amestris y habían cometido las peores atrocidades en nombre de ese sueño y habían manchado sus manos para siempre. Aún cuando lo quisiera, y Roy lo sabía perfectamente, no podría quitarse el uniforme. No aún. No hasta que cumpliera su ambición y sabía perfectamente que ella no dejaría de vestirlo tampoco, mientras estuviera él en la milicia también.

Aún así, tampoco podía quitarse la imagen mental de ella sosteniendo un bebé y la imagen de él llevando una fotografía como la que Hughes había llevado siempre consigo en su bolsillo. Pero era ridículo realmente, él ni siquiera había querido que aquello sucediera para empezar y estaba seguro de que su teniente primera tampoco. No, ninguno lo prefería y ninguno podía enroscar su mente alrededor de la noción pero no era como si tuvieran posibilidad de escape alguna tampoco. No ahora. Y se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que nunca había entretenido la noción para empezar. Quizá no tan amplia, quizá simplemente había entretenido la idea de tenerla a su lado en todo aspecto humanamente posible, pero siempre descartándola inmediatamente después de concebirla. Ellos no eran y nunca serían esos. No se suponía que lo fueran tampoco.

—No creía que el enano de Acero fuera capaz de hacerlo —asintió. Riza sonrió con calma.

—Eso creo, general. Edward-kun se veía bien.

Roy se abstuvo de decir que ella también, sosteniendo el bebé de Acero en brazos como si fuera propio. Y generalmente habría mencionado el detalle, el breve momento de vulnerabilidad de su teniente primera, restregándoselo en el rostro y sonriendo satisfecho como generalmente solía hacer. Señalándole el hecho de que se había ablandado, por un instante al menos, y había permitido a otros ver sus emociones de momento. Y no sólo a él _–como aquella vez, frente a Alphonse_- pero no lo hizo. Ésta vez, por razones obvias, era distinto.

—Mmhh... —coincidió, no pudiendo apartar sus ojos negros de los dedos de ella sobre su regazo. Posicionados calmamente sobre la tapa del libro. Sus manos, como otras tantas partes de su cuerpo, cargaban con el legajo de los años en la milicia. Eran ásperas, a pesar de la delicadeza que una vez habían tenido y que en ocasiones podía vislumbrar y firmes al punto de no vacilar aún con un arma entre manos y un blanco entre los ojos. Y aún con todo, lucían delicadas y _limpias_ a pesar de las vidas que había tomado. Pero tanto Riza como él sabían la verdad, sabían de las vidas que habían arrebatado porque las habían mirado a los ojos cuando lo habían hecho –tal y como Kimbly había dicho-, y sabían que sin importar cuánto pasara o cuánto restregaran sus palmas la sangre no salía.

Inclinándose hacia delante, enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Sus alborotados cabellos azabaches cayendo entre los espacios de sus dedos. Riza, suavizando su expresión, se inclinó hacia delante también, y colocó una mano en el antebrazo de él, proveyéndole confortamiento y comprensión. Su sola presencia suministrándole calma y seguridad. Hawkeye _era_ su seguridad, su constante. Y desde que tenía memoria estaba allí, a su lado, siendo todo lo que él necesitara en cada momento que lo hiciera y sin quejarse o siquiera objetar. Y, como la última vez que se había desmoronado, venido al suelo, ella estaba allí también. Aún cuando él no podía proveerle nada de lo que debería ser capaz, considerando que él era quien los había metido en aquella situación. De hecho, era _siempre_ él el que la arrastraba a ella. Y todo lo que Riza hacía era empujarlo hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba, sin considerar sus propias prioridades para empezar.

Alzando la vista, la observó. Cerca, _dolorosamente_ cerca, tanto que si se inclinaba un suspiro, tan solo un pequeño espacio de aire, podría destruir la brecha que llevaban años construyendo. Podría besarla, como llevaba deseándolo hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo y hacer que, de hecho, _ese_ gesto significara algo para variar. ¿Qué? Probablemente no podría decir del todo. _Te necesito_, parecía tan obvio que era redundante, inclusive insultante, considerando que lo había dejado más que claro en el pasado, con sus acciones. _No puedo perderte_, ya lo había verbalizado, de todas formas y parecía insuficiente ya. Considerando todo el camino que habían recorrido desde la vez en que se lo había dicho. Y todo lo demás simplemente no parecía suficiente.

Así que se conformó con simplemente verbalizar lo primero que vino a su mente —Podría besarte.

La vio tensarse y retraerse un poco, ampliando el espacio. En retrospectiva, había sido lo peor para decir, conociéndola. Pero Roy no censuraba sus pensamientos en presencia de ella, nunca lo había hecho y no planeaba empezar ahora. Exhalando, dejó caer su cabeza una vez más contra las palmas de sus manos y volvió a alzar la vista, sonriendo débilmente —Estamos jodidos, ¿verdad?

Una expresión suave reapareció en sus generalmente endurecidas facciones —Si... Eso creo, general —y por un instante, un mero instante, le permitió extender su mano y trazar con sus dedos –ahora desnudos- la firme línea de su mandíbula, mientras Riza cerraba sus ojos y se permitía recordar la sensación de los dedos de él, los labios, contra su piel desnuda. Sus pestañas doradas acariciando ligeramente la amplia palma de Roy.

El aliento de él, cálido, contra sus labios —Esto cuenta como demostración pública de afecto, ¿cierto, teniente?

Riza alzó su mano y cubrió con su palma el dorso de la de él, deslizando sus dedos entre los espacios de los suyos, para descenderla suave pero firmemente —Me temo que si —suspirando resignada tras hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando pretendió retirar su mano de la de él, Roy presionó sus dedos manteniendo en su lugar los de ella—. General —le advirtió, seriamente. Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos. Sin mencionar que estaban en un lugar público, tal y como él había señalado, y no podían arriesgarse –bajo ningún concepto- a ser vistos de esa forma. Podría poner en peligro todo por lo que habían estado trabajando.

El pulgar de él acariciando el lado del meñique de Riza —Teniente —replicó, en el mismo tono serio que ella había usado para designarlo por su rango. Una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en los labios. _Oh, Dios_; cómo quería simplemente inclinarse y besarla.

—No es gracioso, señor —le reprochó, intentando retraer su mano una vez más.

Él asintió, rendido. Soltando la mano de ella finalmente —Quien dijo que lo fuera, teniente —y volviendo a enderezarse en su asiento. Brazos cruzados una vez más. Puños cerrados firmemente, muy firmemente –nudillos blancos y todo-, bajo sus codos. Si no hacía aquello, si no mantenía sus manos de esa forma, corría el riesgo de extender sus dedos y tocarla una vez más. Y ésta vez no sería capaz de apartarse como lo había hecho recién—. Mis disculpas.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No, yo lo lamento, general. No debería...

—Si —coincidió él. No debería haberle permitido acercarse _tanto_, en la forma en que lo había hecho. No debería haberlo hecho nunca, de hecho, y para empezar. Si no lo hubiera hecho, si no le hubiera abierto la puerta de su casa, ella no estaría allí. No lo conocería, quizá, y aunque el solo pensamiento lo atormentaba –el pensamiento de no tenerla a ella, junto a él, como siempre-, no podía evitar pensar que sería mejor de esa forma. Que sería mejor si no le hubiera permitido entrar a su vida, contarle su sueño infantil, y atarla a él como lo había hecho. No podía evitar pensar que si no le hubiera permitido acercarse tanto físicamente a ella aún tendría opción, opción de darle la espalda a él y marcharse de su lado, aún cuando ambos sabían que esa opción _nunca_ había existido. No realmente. No para ellos. Hawkeye jamás lo abandonaría hasta que hiciera realidad su ambición, y eso era un hecho.

Uno terrible, en ocasiones, y uno del que estaba agradecido, en otras; pero era un hecho irrefutable. Después de todo, su ambición, su sueño infantil, era la razón por la que ellos habían decidido apartar y dejar a un lado sus sentimientos personales concernientes al otro. Su relación personal, por una profesional que les permitiera llegar juntos a la cima. Y nada de todo aquello cambiaba eso. Ni siquiera el estado de ella, o eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse, al menos. Que no lo hacía, que no importaba. Que aquella era la misma Hawkeye de siempre, junto a él, vigilando su espalda.

En teoría —Descanse, teniente. Nos tomará unas horas más regresar al Este.

Asintiendo, lo observó acomodarse contra el respaldar y cerrar los ojos. Brazos cruzados firmemente frente a su pecho. Tras aguardar unos segundos, exhaló, volviendo a respirar (finalmente), y bajó la vista al libro que la viuda del general de brigada Hughes le había entregado. Abriéndolo en la página en que lo había dejado, marcado con una pequeña cinta marrón.

Moviendo nerviosamente la punta de la hoja con su dedo índice, leyó el contenido en silencio. Escaneando pausadamente con sus ojos castaños el contenido de éste. _14 semanas_, llevaba ya. Y la pequeña curva de su abdomen de dos semanas atrás se había hecho ligeramente más notoria y marcada, habiendo aumentado también un poco menos de un kilogramo más, y aún con todo podía disimularlo con la chaqueta militar. Sin embargo, y aunque pequeña, empezaba a estar allí. Y sabía que, con suerte, podría mantenerlo para sí dos semanas, dos semanas y medias más, pero eventualmente tendría que informar a la milicia de su estado. Y a los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y al sargento mayor Fuery, algo que preferiría no tener que compartir tampoco. Seguro, los tres eran hombres confiables y se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo como para mantenerlos en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, y aunque confiaba en ellos, no se sentía cómoda comentando algo de carácter tan privado a las personas con las que trabajaba día a día. Por otro lado, y por privada que Riza fuera, aquello era algo que evidentemente no podría mantener separado de su vida en la milicia. No por mucho tiempo más, al menos. _Sólo dos semanas. _

Suspirando resignadamente, bajó sus ojos a las páginas una vez más. Según la información del libro, el embrión (que ya podía llamarse feto a aquellas alturas del embarazo), tenía todos sus órganos internos desarrollados y la mayoría de éstos funcionando. Así como ya tenía también el sexo definido y los ojos bien formados. De hecho, a partir de allí, sólo iría desarrollando alguna cosas más y, principalmente, aumentando de tamaño y de peso hasta el momento del parto. En la 14º semana de embarazo en particular, sus orejas deberían haberse empezado a mover a los lados de la cabeza y sus ojos irse acercando cada vez más. Como desde el inicio, las páginas aconsejaban cuidar su dieta y exposición física a cualquier cosa que pudiera acceder hacia el bebé por su piel y por medio de la placenta. Y en cuanto a su tamaño, debía medir aproximadamente 8, 60 cm. y pesar, estimativamente también, 18 gramos.

Por lo que podía leer, por otra parte, los movimientos del bebé empezaban a ser fuertes. Especialmente comenzaba a mover el cuello y la cabeza. Dado que sus músculos se estaban desarrollando. No obstante, aún era demasiado pronto para sentirlo y debería esperar hasta el quinto mes, aproximadamente, para empezar a percibir los movimientos del feto en su interior. Algo que no estaba segura de querer o no querer sentir. Después de todo, no podía empezar a imaginarse lo que se sentiría algo así. Aún con sus años en la milicia, dudaba que alguna vez hubiera sentido algo similar.

Sosteniendo el libro firmemente, se tensó al sentir algo pesado sobre su hombro. Ladeando parcialmente la cabeza, no se sorprendió –no del todo- de ver a su superior durmiendo con su propia cabeza en el hombro de ella. Y el hombro de él presionado firmemente contra el de Riza. Completamente exhausto y dormido. De hecho, su completa expresión era de calma –al menos _aún_, hasta que llegaran las pesadillas- y sus párpados permanecían suavemente cerrados. Labios entreabiertos. Suavizándose ante la visión, se vio tentada a alzar su mano y acomodar sus cabellos azabache hacia atrás. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo, al menos por unos instantes. Pero finalmente se permitió llevarlo a cabo, deslizando con suma calma y gentileza sus largos dedos pálidos entre las hebras azabaches del flequillo de Roy. Una y otra vez, masajeando distraídamente su cuero cabelludo y apartándole los mechones de la frente.

No obstante, se tensó cuando lo sintió moverse y gemir suavemente de placer en la curva de su cuello —Mmm... —hociqueando con pereza la piel de su nuca, allí donde empezaba a nacerle el cabello dorado que ahora llevaba recogido—. Creo que podría despertar así siempre, ¿qué piensas, Riza?

Ella permaneció firme —Que no debería acostumbrarse, general —su expresión severa. Por un momento, un efímero segundo, se había permitido bajar la guardia alrededor de él pero algo así era inadmisible. Inaceptable. Y no debería haberse consentido tocarlo, para empezar. Roy era su superior, después de todo. Y aún estaban de servicio, uniformados, y en un espacio público. No que fuera a consentirlo en cualquier otro espacio tampoco. Ni siquiera en uno confinado, donde estuvieran únicamente ellos solos. No debería querer consentirlo tampoco. En absoluto.

Roy presionó suavemente sus labios en la curva del cuello de ella, arriba del cuello de su uniforme, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba demasiado somnoliento para reaccionar, o esa era su excusa, al menos. Que su juicio estaba obnubilado por su súbito despertar.

Riza, por su parte, tuvo que contenerse de no soltar un pequeño gemido –inapropiado- de placer. Y en vez de eso, optó por enderezarse más y apoyar una mano en el pecho de él, ejerciendo sutil presión, indicándole que se retrajera —General, por favor, deje de hacer eso. Es... —otro beso efímero, y luego se apartó. Enderezándose y acomodándose el cuello de su uniforme. Sus ojos, aún entrecerrados, intentando vislumbrar dónde se encontraban.

—¿Dónde nos encontramos, teniente?

Riza se relajó visiblemente —Creería que llegando a Ciudad del Este, general —sintiendo aún un leve hormigueo allí donde la había besado.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, la observó por un instante —¿No dormiste nada?

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza con calma —No, creí que sería mejor adelantar y leer algo, general. Dado que mañana regresaremos al trabajo y no podré hacerlo hasta que termine con el papeleo.

Roy parpadeó, ojeando el libro que aún tenía en el regazo —¿Estuvo leyendo todo el viaje, teniente?

Asintió —Así es, señor.

Mustang, tomando el libro de debajo de las manos de ella, lo examinó de un lado y del otro. Era un notable cambio de los libros que estaba acostumbrado a leer. Los libros de alquimia, los que había leído y visto a lo largo de su vida, difícilmente tenían portadas llamativas, como mucho uno o dos círculos de transmutación. Y los que debía leer en el cuartel, nóminas y registros y expedientes únicamente tenían tapa burdeo y el símbolo de Amestris trazado en dorado. Éste, por otra parte, tenía un tono pastel en ambas tapas.

—Es un libro, general —estableció, cruzándose de brazos y observándolo examinar el mismo con ojo crítico.

Roy le dedicó una mirada de fastidio —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente. Es... ¿interesante? —preguntó con caución.

Riza se detuvo un momento —Es diferente, general, supongo. No es algo que acostumbro a leer, evidentemente. Pero resulta de utilidad.

La voz de él volvió a sonar cauta —¿Cree que debería leer uno yo también, teniente? —seria.

Los ojos castaños de Hawkeye se abrieron ligeramente. No había esperado que su superior dijera algo así, menos aún que la cuestionara sobre su opinión al respecto. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez. El general de brigada Mustang solía ocasionalmente preguntarle qué pensaba ella al respecto de algo –cuando quería una perspectiva franca y directa de las cosas- y ésta no era la excepción. Sin embargo, había una distancia abismal entre querer saber su opinión respecto a algo militarmente relacionado y algo relacionado a cuestiones más personales. De hecho, Roy difícilmente discutía con ella sobre sus propias cuestiones personales, a menos que la concernieran a ella. E incluso entonces, ellos _no_ hablaban de ello.

Circunspectamente también, replicó —Sólo si lo desea, general. No está obligado a nada, ya sabe.

Roy asintió, examinado una vez más el libro de un lado y del otro. Para luego entregárselo nuevamente a su teniente primera. La cual, debía admitir, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionada —Aquí tiene, teniente.

—Entiendo —cerró los ojos, suavemente.

Pero él continuó —Le devuelvo el que estaba leyendo. Puede prestarme uno de los otros. Me aseguraré de devolverlo en cuanto haya acabado de leerlo —ella alzó su vista a él y Roy sonrió carismáticamente—. No se preocupe, teniente. Prometo no atrasarme en mi papeleo tampoco.

—Por cierto —sintió el tren detenerse—, creo que ésta es nuestra parada, Hawkeye.

Riza, haciendo un gesto seco con la cabeza, asintió también. Poniéndose de pie junto a él y empezando a seguirlo. Sus ojos clavados en la espalda —Si, señor.

Él se detuvo en seco, y se volteó, rebuscando algo en el bolsillo y entregándoselo. Una fotografía —Y creo que esto le pertenece.

Atrapándola entre sus dedos, la observó. La misma fotografía que ambos habían encontrado en su casa. La de ella y sus padres. Roy la había conservado —¿General?

Encogiéndose de hombros, se volteó. Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y volviendo a caminar, nuevamente de espaldas a Riza —Pensé que la querrías.

Y ella simplemente la observó y asintió, aún cuando él no pudo verla. Con una pequeña sonrisa sutil en sus labios —Si, gracias, general —_por todo. _


	16. De forma brutalmente sincera

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

16/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta el momento. Pero, primero que nada, el capítulo de hoy. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles (perdón por aburrirlos con lo mismo y sonar reiterativa pero realmente les estoy agradecida) por leer mi fic.** ¡Gracias!** Y más aún a todas las personas que se tomaron y se toman la molestia y el tiempo y el esfuerzo para dejarme un amable y bonito review. No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que hay alguien al otro lado y lo que perciben de la historia y su opinión. De verdad, **muchas gracias**. Especialmente a: =):**** ****HoneyHawkeye********,**** ****Sangito********,** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95********,** ******fandita-eromena********, ******Lucia991******,** ******Alexandra-Ayanami********, ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**********,** ********Sunako Jigoku**********,** ********mariana garcia**********,** ******lizzie kinomoto********,** ******Noriko** X******, ********okashira janet********,****** **JaqueDickinson********, ********yoake. laberinto********, ******daphne-gabycoco****** (de hecho vi la película esa que mencionas y entiendo lo que dices, aunque no la había recordado hasta que la mencionaste =D), ******Evelyn Fiedler******, ****KB 16****,** **Arrimitiluki**** y **loag**. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XVI<p>

"De forma brutalmente sincera"

* * *

><p>Inhaló profundamente, pacientemente, cerrando sus ojos con calma. Su pluma, entre sus dedos, se detuvo en su previo fluido movimiento y el sonido de rasqueteo de la punta de ésta contra el papel –el único audible en la oficina, por otra parte- cesó. Inmediatamente, los sonidos de tres plumas más arañando la superficie de una hoja comenzaron a resonar en el profundo silencio, en el exacto instante en que ella había dejado de escribir. Havoc, Breda y Fuery, los tres, acaban de retomar sus trabajos, trabajos que no deberían hacer dejado de realizar en ningún momento, para empezar, y menos aún para observarla a ella con curiosidad. Sin mencionar que los tres carecían completamente de tacto y disimulo. Lo cual, como soldados, deberían ser capaces de lograr. Por otra parte, no culpaba del todo a los tres hombres. Los cambios en su cuerpo habían empezado a notarse y ella aún no les había notificado nada de su estado a ellos, por lo que eran medianamente entendibles las conductas de los tres. Como soldados y miembros de la milicia, por otro lado, deberían ser capaces de realizar su trabajo sin distraerse de esa forma. Pero Havoc, Breda y Fuery (especialmente los dos primeros) siempre encontraban algo para distraerse, de todas formas. Y ella proveía una excelente excusa para hacerlo.<p>

Roy, con curiosidad, observó a sus tres subordinados observar a su teniente primera y luego volver a sus trabajos inmediatamente en el instante en que ésta cesaba de escribir, evidentemente percatándose de las miradas sobre ella. Era entretenido, cuanto menos, el ver las expresiones perplejas de Havoc, Breda y Fuery sobre Hawkeye y verlos luego apresurarse a fingir que estaban realizando sus trabajos, cuando indudablemente no lo hacían, sólo porque no querían recibir un escarmiento. Hawkeye era exigente, tanto con él mismo como con sus subordinados también, y la única capaz de mantenerlos a todos a ellos trabajando y en línea en la oficina (y en ocasiones, fuera de ésta también) y era –y siempre había sido realmente- la que mantenía todo funcionando para que él pudiera alcanzar sus objetivos.

Por otro lado, parecía aún más eficiente en el último tiempo, siendo capaz de terminar su propio papeleo antes que el resto y ayudarlo a él con parte del suyo, organizándolo por prioridad y marcándole los puntos relevantes para que él pudiera luego revisarlos con más calma. Pero Hawkeye siempre había sido así, después de todo. Y aún cuando parecía severa y estricta, a primera vista, su teniente primera podía ser amable también. Ayudándolo a él y a sus subordinados con sus propias pilas de archivos. De hecho, las pilas ya llegaban a sus manos y escritorios organizadas, divididas y prolijamente acomodadas para facilidad de ellos, algo por lo que ellos difícilmente mostraban agradecimiento. En realidad, generalmente los recibían con alguna queja y un "¿todo esto?", ignorando el hecho de que Hawkeye también debía lidiar con lo mismo. Y con lo de ellos y con ellos también. En vez de agradecerle por haberse tomado la molestia de facilitarles sus propios trabajos. Pero Riza no se quejaba –nunca lo hacía realmente, salvo cuando relegaban su papeleo para después (especialmente él)- y continuaba haciendo lo mismo al comienzo de cada día. Buscando el trabajo correspondiente para todos ellos, dividiéndolo y organizándolo para luego entregárselos a cada uno. Uno a uno. Y luego tomaría el suyo propio (en ocasiones mayor que el del resto pero ligeramente menor al de él) y se marcharía a su escritorio para realizar su trabajo eficientemente. Y, si aún tenía tiempo, ayudarlo a él con sus obligaciones también. Y prepararle una taza de café (aún cuando ahora le daba arcadas).

Pero ahora Hawkeye estaba embarazada, _¿y de quién es culpa eso?_, y él continuaba abusando de su eficiencia y naturaleza desinteresada aún con su estado y empezaba a sentirse ligeramente culpable al respecto. Seguro, ella había insistido en que le permitiera continuar con su rutina normalmente, mientras pudiera. Y había afirmado ser perfectamente capaz de lidiar con todo como lo hacía siempre. _Aún puedo serte útil_. Le había dicho, y Roy sabía que había estado en lo cierto. Aún así, no se sentía cómodo haciéndola trabajar como siempre estando en el estado en el que se encontraba y menos aún tomando en consideración que había sido él quien la había puesto en ese lugar, para empezar. En esa situación.

Cuando oyó el sonido de una pluma detenerse, nuevamente, volvió a alzar la vista. Sólo para ver a sus restantes tres subordinados empezar a escribir algo rápidamente con sus vistas nuevamente clavadas en su trabajo mientras Hawkeye les dedicaba una mirada severa y retomaba su propio trabajo también. Si, era una vista interesante, cuanto menos. Como ver a tres ratones intentar pasar por debajo del terreno de un halcón sin ser devorados por éste. Y la sola idea era entretenida. Más que la idea de tener que realizar su propio papeleo, al menos. Pero dudaba que él también pudiera salirse con la suya.

—General, haga su trabajo, por favor. Esos deben ser entregados a última hora —exclamó, firme. Sin levantar su mirada.

Y él no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente en respuesta —Es demasiado, teniente —viendo si de esa forma podía librarse de algo. Sacarse algo de la carga de encima. Desgraciadamente, no contaba con eso.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —Entonces no tendría que haber permitido que se acumulara tanto, general —aún trazando algo prolijamente sobre un papel—. Si lo hubiera hecho a tiempo no tendría tanto que hacer ahora.

Exhaló, sintiendo los tres pares de ojos nuevamente sobre ella. Se estaba tornando ridículo, realmente. Sin mencionar que a ese paso jamás lograrían terminar con todo el trabajo que tenían para ese día y eso era, por razones obvias, inaceptable. Aún así, no veía demasiadas soluciones a la situación, salvo solucionar el asunto de una vez por todas o ausentarse un rato de la oficina con esperanzas de que, en ese tiempo, algo del papeleo obligatorio fuera realizado y entregado a tiempo. Después de todo, ella había adelantado bastante del suyo propio y tranquilamente podría excusarse una hora –hora y media- al campo de tiro para relajarse un poco y mantener su puntería afilada. Era una francotiradora, al fin y al cabo, y sus habilidades como tal eran lo que valoraba la milicia y su superior y mantenerlas pulidas y óptimas era tan necesario como la realización adecuada de su trabajo burocrático.

Por lo que poniéndose de pie, e ignorando las mirada de los tenientes segundos y el sargento mayor sobre la más ancha circunferencia de su abdomen, se giró a su superior. Agradeciendo que el uniforme militar disimulara la curvatura –ahora más redondeada- de su vientre y la hiciera lucir meramente algo subida de peso, considerando su peso inicial. Sin embargo, no tomaría demasiado tiempo para arribar a la conclusión obvia y ella había decidido informar por su cuenta y de primera mano de su estado a tener que tolerar especulaciones poco profesionales en un ambiente de trabajo. Especialmente si estas terminaban siendo la causa de la negligencia de Havoc, Breda y Fuery.

—Solicito permiso para retirarme al campo de tiro, señor —mano en la frente.

Roy, alzando la vista, la observó por un instante. Sus ojos negros clavándose a duras penas y de forma efímera en su vientre —¿Es necesario, teniente?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso no puedo? —voz firme.

Él negó calmamente con la cabeza, apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas —No, muy bien, lo aprobaré. Puede retirarse, teniente. Sólo... tenga cuidado y no se demore demasiado. Aún hay demasiado trabajo que hacer aquí.

Llevándose la mano a la frente una vez más, asintió —Si, señor. Gracias. Y lo mismo le digo. Por favor, realice su trabajo correctamente en mi ausencia —observó de reojo a los tres restantes—. Y asegúrese de que todo sea entregado a tiempo.

Roy, exhalando, asintió —Por supuesto —y, sin decir más, la observó marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Por otro lado, no se sorprendió de ver las miradas de sus tres subordinados sobre él en el exacto instante en que Hawkeye abandonó la habitación. Lo había esperado, de hecho—¿Sucede algo, teniente Havoc? —preguntó calmamente, retomando su trabajo.

El cigarrillo apagado entre los labios de Havoc se meció vacilante —Uh... ¿No notas algo distinta a Hawkeye, jefe? Como... —Roy enarcó una ceja, aguardando la elección de palabras de su teniente segundo— más... ¿parecida a Breda?

El mencionado le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, mascullando un —Cierra la boca —por lo bajo mientras su superior continuaba observando al rubio con expresión expectante.

—No veo cómo Havoc. Hawkeye difícilmente es pelirroja y tampoco me pareció ver barba en su mentón. Tendrás que ser más específico —sonrió arrogantemente.

Y Havoc chasqueó la lengua en respuesta. Por supuesto, había pensado en señalar el primer cambio obvio que había percibido en Hawkeye, el del aumento del tamaño de sus pechos (el cual había percibido por razones obvias, Havoc era un hombre), pero dudaba que su superior fuera a estar complacido de oír que había estado mirando –aunque objetivamente, _por supuesto_- los más notorios pechos de Hawkeye y segundo temía irse aquel día con quemaduras de tercer grado. Las cuales, por razones también obvias, no eran atractivas para las mujeres y él no necesitaba más razones para alejar a las mujeres, más de las que aparentemente tenía al menos. Por lo que optó por decir lo segundo, pero sospechaba que llamar gorda a Hawkeye tampoco era una opción aceptable. Y de oírlo, Riza probablemente le dispararía. De eso estaba seguro. Si su superior no lo incineraba primero. Aún cuando no estuviera del todo seguro de la inclinación de Mustang hacia Hawkeye.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, jefe... más... —"voluptuosa" definidamente tampoco sonaría bien, ni ningún sinónimo derivado de la misma— ancha... —rascó su nuca.

Pero Roy sólo se encogió de hombros y retomó su trabajo —Si tienes alguna inquietud tendrás que preguntársela a Hawkeye, Havoc. Dudo que la teniente encuentre atractivo este intercambio de información referente a ella en su ausencia.

Resignado, Havoc volvió a su trabajo (así como el resto). Por supuesto, su superior no revelaría nada. No en lo referente a Hawkeye. De hecho, en lo referente a la única miembro femenina de su equipo, Mustang siempre los mantenía en la oscuridad de todo. En lo referente a su relación con ella y a cualquier otro trasfondo que ambos pudieran compartir. Y Havoc sospechaba que había mucho más de _ambos _de lo que ellos sabían y comprendían. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, era impenetrable para ellos. La relación de Mustang y Hawkeye, eso era.

* * *

><p>Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, retrajo la pequeña llave plateada de su interior, tomándola y colocándola cuidadosamente en la cerradura del candado dorado que mantenía su casillero cerrado bajo llave. Su apellido: "Hawkeye", escrito en negro bajo las dos rendijas que servían de ventilación al largo armario de metal. Detrás de ella, un par de pasos la alertaron de la presencia de alguien más allí. Sin voltearse, sin siquiera tener necesidad alguna de ladear la cabeza, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.<p>

Pasando tras de ella, y caminando hasta detenerse dos casilleros más allá del de la rubia, la observó con una sonrisa. Su cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, y ondulado sujeto como siempre en una cola baja —Veo que tu abdomen ha crecido bastante.

Riza, tras observar a Rebecca de reojo pasar tras ella, bajó su mirada a su vientre —Así es —replicó calmamente—, creo que ha empezado a estorbarme.

La sonrisa de la teniente segunda se amplió aún más —¿Puedo verlo? —su tono de voz alegre y emocionado, a diferencia del de Riza. Rebecca siempre había sido más entusiasta, de todas formas. Especialmente en lo referente a hombres, matrimonio y suponía ahora que hijos también. Después de todo, si había aspirado a casarse, Riza suponía que Rebecca habría contemplado la posibilidad de concebir algún día, a diferencia de ella que había descartado todas esas cosas en pos de su objetivo de proteger a esa persona que era importante para ella.

Exhalando pacientemente, asintió y comenzó a desabotonarse la chaqueta militar botón a botón. Uno a uno. Hasta quedarse únicamente en la remera marrón oscuro, mangas cortas, cuello alto que solía llevar siempre bajo el uniforme. La forma ligeramente abultada y contorneada de su pequeño abdomen haciéndose visible. Rebecca, inclinándose un poco para ver mejor, sonrió —¡Cielos, estás enorme!

Riza se cruzó de brazos bajo los pechos y le dedicó una mirada de reproche a la morena, su voz seria —Apreciaría que no hicieras comentarios de esa naturaleza, teniente Catalina —evidentemente ella misma lo había notado. _Enorme_, por otro lado, era un término completamente excesivo y desproporcionado (pero Rebecca lo era). Aún así, empezaba a sentirse demasiado conciente de su propio cuerpo y no era algo que particularmente le complaciera. Ya tenía demasiado estando conciente –constantemente- de su espalda y de ocultarla efectivamente, y definitivamente no necesitaba más secretos en su cuerpo que disimular. No que creyera que pudiera mantenerlo de esa forma por demasiado tiempo más tampoco, porque no lo hacía—. Ya tengo suficiente con las miradas de los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y del sargento Fuery en la oficina.

Rebecca enarcó una ceja —¿Mustang no lo notó?

Riza, inmutable, abrió su casillero y retiró su rifle con calma —El general de brigada está al tanto de mi estado —no tenía sentido mentir al respecto realmente, y una cosa no implicaba la otra, aunque estaba segura que Rebecca lo relacionaría de todas formas. De hecho, la morena parecía tener una constante obsesión por relacionarla a Riza con un hombre. Eso era, cuando no estaba ocupada intentando conseguirse uno para ella misma. Y negar que su superior sabía no tenía sentido tampoco.

La morena sonrió y tomó su propio rifle también, de su casillero —No lo dudo.

Con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, cerró su armario, apoyando su rifle contra éste y comenzando a abotonarse la chaqueta una vez más. Estaban solas en los vestidores, de momento, y no tenía intenciones de hacer alharaca de su situación actual. Riza siempre había sido una persona privada, después de todo, y prefería mantener su vida privada para sí misma y lo más apartada de su desenvolvimiento profesional en la milicia. Sin mencionar que siempre había preferido también caer armoniosamente en el fondo, sin resaltar (siendo la que apoyaba a su superior desde más atrás, mientras que era Roy el que resaltaba de ambos) y realizando sus obligaciones sin necesidad de mayor reconocimiento que un asentimiento de su superior y la responsabilidad entregada por él de cuidar su espalda. Nada más.

Rebecca sonrió a su amiga —Estoy segura que el teniente segundo Havoc notó primero tus pechos.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Eso sería inapropiado —afirmó, seria. Tomando el rifle y colgándose al hombro— y poco profesional de parte del teniente segundo Havoc.

La morena continuó sonriendo y caminando junto a Riza —Havoc es un hombre.

Hawkeye asintió —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, Rebecca —replicando ligeramente irritada. Preferiría no tener que pensar en el teniente Havoc mirando sus senos mientras ella trabajaba, en vez de él estar haciendo su propio papeleo. Ya había suficiente desconcentración en la oficina como para añadir razones para dejar de lado el trabajo, sin mencionar que lidiar con _un _superior de general comportamiento inapropiado era más que suficiente para tener que hacerlo con un subordinado también. Y un embarazo—. También, creo que lo estás tú.

Ésta vez, Rebecca frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué se supone que significa eso, teniente Hawkeye?

Riza no se inmutó, mientras se acomodaba frente a uno de los cubículos y alzaba su rifle firmemente, apuntando al blanco varios metros delante suyo. _¡Bang!_ —Exactamente eso, teniente Catalina.

Rebecca se acomodó en el cubículo de al lado —¿Havoc? ¡Por favor! No seré seducida por hombres pobres. Lo que quiero es un buen macho para poder retirarme.

—El salario del teniente segundo Havoc difícilmente puede ubicarlo en la categoría de pobre. Por otro lado, el tuyo tampoco, dado que es el mismo —señaló, jalando el gatillo una vez más.

La morena torció el gesto —Lo que yo necesito es un general o algo así. Los alquimistas estatales ganan bien también, avísame cual es el padre de tu hijo. No quiero un hombre con hijos bastardos.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Apreciaría, _también_, que no te refirieras a mi bebé de esa forma, teniente Catalina —decretó, tajantemente. Con que lo hubiera comparado con una fruta, una vez, era más que suficiente.

Rebecca bajó el rifle y la observó por un instante, una sonrisa reapareciendo en su rostro —Vaya, pareces entusiasmada —no lo parecía, no realmente. Pero Riza difícilmente manifestaba sus emociones y pensamientos abiertamente, prefiriendo hacerlo de formas más sutiles y/o con miradas o gestos. Y esta vez tampoco resultaba diferente. Con los años, y desde la academia, Rebecca había ido comprendiendo algunos gestos y tics de Riza que revelaban su estado de ánimo. Y la forma en que sus hombros se curvaban ligeramente hacia abajo más relajadamente, y la forma en que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa pero sin realmente hacerlo, revelaban que empezaba a sentirse más cómoda respecto a la temática en general. Aún cuando era evidente y visible que todavía estaba intentando enroscar su mente alrededor del concepto.

La rubia exhaló calmamente, descendiendo su rifle también —No es como si tuviera demasiada opción —admitió, aunque no sonaba del todo cierto y sincero—. Pero ésta fue mi decisión —jalando el cerrojo, lo reacomodó una vez más, viendo un casquillo caer al suelo—. Si... mi decisión...

—¿Y qué prefieres que sea?

Parpadeando, Riza alzó sus ojos castaños a su amiga. Tal y como había dicho a su superior, no había pensado al respecto pero no sentía inclinación por ninguna de las dos posibilidades tampoco —No he pensado realmente en el sexo.

—¿No? —se quejó, decepcionada—. ¡Cielos! Y yo que pensé que a estas alturas ya lo tendrías pensado —después de todo, Riza siempre pensaba todo en anticipación. Como francotiradora, era una costumbre adquirida, realmente.

La rubia negó calmamente con la cabeza —Estoy solamente de cuatro meses, Rebecca —la morena era ridícula, como siempre. Además, no veía sentido en detenerse a pensar en cosas sobre las que no tenía control alguno.

—¿Solamente? —sonrió.

Hawkeye se colgó el rifle al hombro, su respuesta seca y ácida —Espero que no estés insinuando que estoy gorda, teniente Catalina. Porque apreciaría que no lo hicieras.

Rebecca simplemente mantuvo firme su posición y continuó sonriendo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba familiarizada con el mordaz, afilado y ácido sentido del humor de Riza. Y si había alguien que podía salirse con la suya –dejando de lado a Mustang, quien evidentemente podía salirse con la suya perfectamente- tras presionar sus botones e irritarla y sacarla de sus casillas, era ella —¿Y? ¿Lo sientes? —inquirió, nuevamente con curiosidad.

Pero Riza únicamente volvió a negar con la cabeza de un lado al otro —No. Aparentemente aún es muy pronto.

Una vez más, la morena pareció defraudada —¿En serio? ¡Qué decepcionante...!

Ambas comenzaron a caminar de regreso a los vestidores. Riza con el rifle al hombro y la vista al frente. Su expresión seria y formal —Lamento decepcionarte —su voz irónica. Una vez en los vestuarios reservados para las oficiales femeninas, abrió su casillero por segunda vez, guardó el rifle cuidadosamente (y habiéndose cerciorado de que estuviera descargado) y lo cerró con candado una vez más. Guardando su llave en su bolsillo. Y, tras despedirse de Rebecca, se marchó de regreso a la oficina. Complacida de ver que al menos se había avanzado algo en su ausencia, y eso incluía un ligero avance de su superior también.

El cual, al verla, alzó la mirada —Me alegra que haya regresado, teniente. Éstos necesitan ser entregados —asintiendo, Riza aceptó las hojas de su mano y se marchó rápidamente. En cuestión de diez minutos, ya había regresado y retomado sus propias obligaciones burocráticas. Sin embargo, las miradas recaían una vez más sobre su persona, y además de resultar poco profesional, se estaba tornando ligeramente irritante.

—Teniente segundo Havoc, déjeme recordarle que es de mala educación mirar fijamente. Sin mencionar que todos esos tienen fecha para hoy también. Lo mismo se aplica para el teniente segundo Breda y el sargento Fuery.

El último, disculpándose —A-Ah... Lo lamento, teniente Hawkeye —retomó su trabajo. Igual que Breda, quien masticaba un sándwich que sostenía con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha detallaba un informe sobre la inversión de fondos en reparaciones a lo largo de toda la ciudad del Este durante aquel mes. El cual, por cierto, se estaba llenando de migas. Y Hawkeye realmente esperaba que nada más cayera sobre el papel o de lo contrario se vería forzada a pedirle al teniente segundo que lo rehiciera. Dudaba que sus superiores fueran a estar complacidos de recibir un informe con manchas de mayonesa y pedazos de tomate. Havoc, por otro lado, no pudo evitar seguir observando en su dirección por un instante más.

Suspirando, resignada, depositó su pluma sobre el escritorio —Estoy embarazada, teniente Havoc. Ahora, por favor, si no tiene ninguna duda más, regrese a su trabajo —su tono de voz serio y formal, su expresión neutra.

Sin embargo, y por calma que hubiera sido ella al anunciar (frontalmente, por otra parte, aunque como era propio de ella) la noticia, la reacción de los otros tres hombres difícilmente lo fue. Y de hecho, el más próximo a ella –Havoc- había palidecido y su boca permanecía entreabierta considerablemente, mientras que su cigarrillo apagado permanecía olvidado sobre la desordenada superficie del escritorio. Breda, por su parte, había empezado a toser violentamente, habiéndose ahogado con su almuerzo y golpeaba ahora su pecho con su puño intentando hacer pasar el trozo de sándwich para recuperar la capacidad respiratoria que el alimento le había arrebatado. Fuery... Fuery simplemente no parecía saber qué decir al respecto. Roy, por otro lado, observó la escena con curiosidad, no realmente sorprendido de ver a su teniente primera calma mientras el resto de sus subordinados parecían entrar en pánico. De hecho, Hawkeye siempre había sido la más calma y sensata de todos ellos. Y siempre había sabido cómo mantener una firme cara de póquer, aún bajo presión. No sin razón era su mano derecha, y la reina de su tablero. Havoc y el resto, por otro lado, eran más proclives a dejar entrever sus reacciones frente a las distintas situaciones. Aunque todos ellos eran perfectamente capaces de funcionar en situaciones que lo requirieran.

—Em... —carraspeó Breda, entre tos y tos, escupiendo trozos del sándwich masticado sobre el informe. El cual, evidentemente, tendría que ser rehecho.

Hawkeye exhaló calmamente y alzó su vista a los tres. Fuery aún parecía incapaz de recuperar el habla y Breda empezaba a respirar más normalmente. Havoc, por otra parte, permanecía con la boca entreabierta y el cigarrillo en el escritorio —En el sentido de... ¿tener un bebé?

Riza enarcó una ceja —No veo como pueda interpretarse de otra forma, teniente.

—¿Cómo...?

Frunció el entrecejo. Personalmente, empezaba a sentirse ligeramente ofendida. No sólo porque esa era la tercera vez que alguien le preguntaba lo mismo, sino más bien por la insinuación de que la idea de ella estando embarazada era inconcebible. Seguro, admitía las razones por las que alguien no creería que ella buscaría por cuenta propia un bebé. Y era cierto. De haber tenido elección, de haber podido cambiar las circunstancias, lo habría hecho. Ella estaba en la milicia, después de todo y estaría en esta de por vida y difícilmente podían considerarse circunstancias favorables para la concepción y crianza de un niño. Sin mencionar que aquello, fuera lo que fuera –y hubiera ocurrido por las razones que lo hubiera hecho- no era intercambio equivalente. Ella había tomado las vidas de muchas personas en Ishbal, sin el consentimiento de éstas y por ende no debería ser capaz de tener algún vestigio de vida que había arrebatado. No debería ser capaz de sostener un bebé en brazos –con sus manos manchadas de sangre- cuando muchas mujeres habían enterrado a los suyos. A sus hijos e hijas, cuyas vidas ella había arrebatado con su rifle. Sin contar las mujeres que había asesinado también, y cuya posibilidad de concebir había desaparecido con sus vidas.

Pero había sucedido, por alguna razón, y contra todas las medidas de precaución que había tomado –que ambos habían tomado- para evitar que algo así sucediera, había sucedido y no podía rechazar su responsabilidad en el asunto. No podía volver a mancharse las manos tampoco, especialmente no con la sangre del hombre al que había jurado proteger, lo cual la llevaba a la situación en la que se encontraba. La cual había sido consecuencia de un acto perfectamente consensuado entre dos adultos, y el que Havoc pensara que era inconcebible era algo más que ligeramente ofensivo —Estoy segura que no tengo que explicarle la teoría a usted tampoco, teniente Havoc. Ahora, por favor, vuelva a...

—Pero cómo...

Riza exhaló pacientemente, resignándose a lograr que todos regresaran a su trabajo —No hay nada como %100 de efectividad, teniente.

Havoc palideció aún más —¡¿Ehh? —evidentemente sacudido por la noticia de la imposibilidad de prevenir un embarazo al %100. Roy mismo se había mostrado perturbado por la idea, así que asumía que era algo normal, aunque había considerado que como adultos que eran sabrían perfectamente eso (al menos a aquellas alturas). Evidentemente, había estado equivocada.

Fuery, tímida y amablemente, decidió intervenir —Entonces... ¿Tendrá un bebé, teniente? —acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Asintiendo con una expresión menos severa, replicó —Así es, sargento.

—¿De...? —prosiguió Havoc. Y Riza simplemente cerró los ojos firmemente.

—Eso es personal, teniente Havoc —y el rubio rápidamente asintió. En otra ocasión, habría intentando averiguarlo probablemente (después de todo, Hawkeye y él se conocían desde hacía bastante también) pero realmente no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo. Por lo que se cruzó de brazos y se resignó, volviendo el cigarrillo apagado a su boca y notando –de reojo- que su superior no había reaccionado en absoluto a la noticia. No como ellos, al menos.

—Uh.. Jefe, ¿tú lo sabías?

Roy, que había retornado a su propio papeleo (dado que no quería disgustar a su teniente primera más de lo que ya lo había hecho todo el asunto que estaba desplegándose delante suyo) se encogió de hombros. Sin siquiera alzar la mirada —Por supuesto, Havoc. ¿Qué clase de superior sería si no sé lo que ocurre bajo mi mando?

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, _más bien bajo tuyo_, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta. El general de brigada lo incineraría inmediatamente por sólo sugerirlo, y eso era si Hawkeye no lo llenaba de plomo primero. Pero sospechaba, y con fundamento, que no había demasiadas conclusiones alternativas a las que había arribado. No veía a Hawkeye del tipo que salta a la cama con cualquiera y de hecho nunca había sido capaz de visualizarla con alguien más que no fuera su superior. Aunque, por supuesto, esa era su percepción estrecha de la realidad. Pero Riza nunca había dicho nada sobre tener citas y aunque admitía que dudaba que lo hubiera hecho de haberlas tenido, también dudaba que fuera a confiar tanto en alguien como lo había hecho con Mustang a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo. _No_, para él, la conclusión era obvia. Breda le había apostado una vez, tras ver a Mustang y Hawkeye trabajar conjuntamente y pelear espalda con espalda, que se estaban acostando fuera de horas laborales. Pero Havoc no lo había creído. En realidad, no había creído que Hawkeye fuera a arriesgarlo todo de esa forma, de su superior no lo dudaba ni lo dudaría por un segundo. Ahora, por otra parte, el tema era completamente diferente. Pero el general de brigada no parecía demasiado afectado al respecto.

Fuery, una vez más, habló. Aunque algo vacilante —Ummm... Felicitaciones, teniente primera Hawkeye.

La rubia asintió, suavizando sus facciones ligeramente —Gracias, sargento Fuery —luego, se volvió a los otros dos, aguardando que ahora (finalmente) todos regresaran a trabajar. Lo cual, tras unos segundos, fue posible pero no sin las ocasionales miradas de los tres sobre su abdomen oculto bajo el uniforme militar. Aún así, logró que todos terminaran sus trabajos a tiempo, salvo su superior, el cual parecía estar retrasando su regreso a casa, por una razón u otra.

Acomodando su escritorio prolijamente, lo observó de reojo –sumido en sus pensamientos-, mientras aguardaba a que el resto de su equipo se retirara de la oficina. Cuando sólo se encontraron ellos dos solos, se dirigió finalmente a él —General, ¿sucede algo?

Él alzó la vista a ella —No. Por supuesto que no, teniente. Sólo estaba pensando... —una sonrisa arrogante agració sus masculinas facciones—. ¿Sabe, teniente? Si continúa traumatizando a mis subordinados de esa forma, estoy seguro que necesitaré unos nuevos.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —El embarazo es algo perfectamente normal, general. No veo por qué deberían traumatizarse.

Roy continuó observándola entretenido —Breda casi se ahoga.

—Eso vi, señor —afirmó, guardando algunas cosas en sus cajones—. Por otro lado, el teniente segundo Breda no debería comer en la oficina.

—No —concedió—, probablemente no. Especialmente cuando mi teniente primera planea soltar de forma brutalmente sincera que está embarazada.

—¿Debería haber permanecido en silencio, general? —replicó, tomando una considerable pila de papeles en sus manos y golpeando los bordes de ésta contra la superficie para acomodarlos prolijamente. Terminando, de esa forma, de organizar su escritorio. Roy se cruzó de brazos.

—No, por supuesto que no, teniente. Me habría visto obligado a quemar a Havoc si continuaba mirándola indiscretamente de esa forma, y realmente hubiera necesitado un nuevo subordinado —Riza enarcó una ceja y Roy añadió, como si fuera obvio—. Tus pechos están más grandes.

Las facciones de la rubia se endurecieron —Déjeme recordarle que eso es inapropiado, general. Por lo demás, y más que nadie, estoy perfectamente al tanto de los cambios de mi propio cuerpo —y luego, sin previo aviso, caminó hasta el escritorio de él y deslizó un papel sobre su superficie. Las yemas de sus dedos presionando firmemente la hoja contra el escritorio.

Apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus manos calmamente, la observó con seriedad. Mentón sobre el dorso de las mismas —¿Qué es esto?

Riza permaneció erguida y con expresión neutral —Un informe con la comunicación de mi estado para la milicia, general —no estaba del todo conforme teniendo que presentarlo, no ahora, no aún; pero sabía perfectamente que pronto no podría continuar realizando trabajos de campo que pudieran comprometer su embarazo y creía más conveniente informar a sus superiores ella misma que tener que dar explicaciones luego. Así que estaba adelantándose de esa forma. Lo que más resentía, sin embargo, era el no ser capaz de continuar cuidando la espalda de él como había prometido. Sólo serían unos meses, y confiaba perfectamente en que su superior sería capaz de sobrevivir estando en el campo sin ella. Aun así, se sentía disconforme con su decisión, pero sabía que era la correcta para tomar—. Está firmado.

Asintiendo, le dio una breve ojeada al papel —Bien, me encargaré de hacerlo llegar a quien corresponde, teniente.

Ella se relajó visiblemente, llevándose una mano a la frente —Muchas gracias. Y que tenga buenas noches, general —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sólo deteniéndose a tomar su abrigo antes de marcharse y abandonar la oficina definitivamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mirando el papel, suspiró. _Entendido. Lo acompañaré al infierno, si así lo desea._Sintiéndola más lejos de su alcance que nunca —Si, buenas noches, teniente...

Más inasequible que nunca.

Incluso para el estándar de ellos.


	17. Bumb Bump Bump

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

17/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero sea de su agrado también. Pasando rápidamente a lo siguiente para no aburrirlos: **¡Gracias!** A todos los lectores**. Muchas gracias**. Y más aún a todas esas personas que se tomaron y se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión y percepción de la historia. **Mil, mil, millones de gracias**. A:**** ****HoneyHawkeye********,**** ****Sangito********,** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95********,** ******fandita-eromena********, ******Lucia991******,** ******Alexandra-Ayanami********, ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe******** (no te preocupes por no poder dejar un review y la historia aún estará aquí cuando regreses =) Ciertamente se te extrañará por aquí)** ********HaruD'Elric**********,** ********Sunako Jigoku**********,** ********mariana garcia**********,** ******lizzie kinomoto********,** ******Noriko** X******, ********okashira janet********,****** **JaqueDickinson********, ********yoake. laberinto********, ******daphne-gabycoco****** (de hecho vi la película esa que mencionas y entiendo lo que dices, aunque no la había recordado hasta que la mencionaste =D), ******Evelyn Fiedler******, ****KB 16****,** **Arrimitiluki**** y **loag** (me alegro que te hayan gustado mis otras historias Royai, y espero que esta te guste también =D). En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XVII<p>

"Bump. Bump. Bump"

* * *

><p>Exhaló pacientemente, observando la habitación a su alrededor e inconscientemente colocando su mano en su abdomen. Aquel no era su ambiente, evidentemente, y como todas las ocasiones previas y las citas designadas que había ido teniendo desde el comienzo aún se sentía ligeramente incómoda. Podía lidiar con hombres uniformados, holgazanes hombres uniformados, y con órdenes indiscutibles y con que la llamaran perro de los militares por su decisión de unirse a la milicia y mil cosas más. Podía lidiar con que hubiera construido su vida en torno a <em>él<em> y su ambición y podía lidiar también con el hecho de tener que jalar el gatillo para protegerlo y proteger ese ansiado objetivo que ambos querían alcanzar. Ella en la misma habitación que una considerable cantidad de mujeres embarazadas, por otro lado, la hacía sentirse ligeramente fuera de lugar. Especialmente porque ella era una de esas tantas mujeres. Pero, aún así, mantuvo su firme postura y expresión neutral, aguardando a que la llamaran. Era sólo procedimiento de rutina, después de todo; como cualquier otro al que hubiera sido sometida en el pasado. Excepto... que no lo era.

Suspiró por segunda vez. Quizá debería haberle pedido a Rebecca que la acompañara, la cual había insistido. Pero había afirmado que estaría perfectamente por su cuenta, como siempre. Riza siempre había sido una persona independiente, al fin y al cabo, incluso cuando había estado aún viviendo con su padre había sido forzada a serlo y era algo que había aceptado años atrás. Y había aprendido a sobrevivir, a cuidarse por su cuenta y a hacerse cargo de sus propias acciones. Había aprendido a aceptar sus responsabilidades frente a sus acciones y a disparar un arma. Con todo, ninguna de las cosas que había aprendido en su vida, en Ishbal y a lo largo de toda su carrera militar, parecía servirle ahora en lo más mínimo. Y personalmente no le agradaba la sensación de no poder estar en control ni poder prever las circunstancias. Si, quizá debería haber solicitado a Rebecca que la escoltara al menos, pero hoy no tenía día libre y ella no podía exigirle que se tomara uno sólo para acompañarla. No cuando sabía que sólo se trataba de un _procedimiento de rutina_, tal y como se había repetido los últimos veinte minutos que llevaba allí.

Cerrando los ojos con calma, aguardó. Recordando particularmente la expresión de su superior cuando había entregado la notificación sobre su estado, para ser entregada a la milicia. No había manifestado demasiado, salvo mero trato profesional, y sin embargo ella había sido capaz de leerlo perfectamente –como siempre. Y si tuviera que elegir un término para describir la reacción que había visto en su aniñado y contradictoriamente masculino rostro diría que el general de brigada se había sentido contrariado con su determinación. Y, en cierta forma, le recordaba a la expresión que había tenido tras ser notificado de su cambio de posición a asistente del Fuhrer King Bradley. No lo culpaba. Ella misma resentía el verse forzada a tomar dicha decisión y ambos sabían perfectamente qué significaba aquello. Por un tiempo, así fueran solo unos meses, la promesa que habían hecho aquel día debería ser aplazada temporalmente. Ella no podría cumplir con su parte, debido a su estado, y resentía particularmente la idea de no ser quien cuidara su espalda durante aquel tiempo como había prometido. Y él había entendido esto perfectamente también, que no podría ser ella ya quien vigilara su espalda estando en el campo de batalla. Pero sólo serían unos meses, se decía, aún cuando el pensamiento no la confortaba en lo más mínimo. No siendo conciente de que su espalda estaría temporalmente desprotegida.

Alzando la vista, observó el reloj. _Espero que el general haga su papeleo. _En el informe, había expresado su voluntad de continuar con su trabajo de oficina regularmente, hasta un estado avanzado inclusive, e imaginaba que no habría inconvenientes respecto a ese punto. La milicia necesitaba quien se hiciera cargo de la carga burocrática, después de todo; y el general de brigada necesitaba de alguien que mantuviera un ojo en él para que realizara su trabajo. Así que era sensato permitirle continuar realizando el papeleo diariamente. Al menos, de esa forma, podría continuar involucrada en los planes del general y apoyarlo desde allí para que continuara ascendiendo. Eso era, por lo menos, hasta que pudiera reincorporarse plenamente en la milicia y continuar siendo su guardaespaldas y asistente, como lo venía siendo desde hacía muchos años ya.

Negando con la cabeza, observó la ventana. Era un día de _esos_, también. Uno de esos días en que el general de brigada sería _inútil_ en el instante en que cayera la primera gota y era indudable que pronto lo haría, observando el cielo plomizo del exterior. Y por esa misma razón, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su seguridad. Habitualmente, sería ella quien caminara a su lado –un paso o dos más atrás- cuidando que su superior no corriera ningún riesgo o cometiera ninguna tontería, y vigilado el perímetro y asegurándose de que no hubiera amenaza alguna en el entorno para él. Habitualmente sería quien se asegurara de que Roy Mustang atravesara otro día lluvioso con vida, pero hoy era la excepción y pronto habría varias más para contar. Suspiró. No lo negaría, estaba inquieta dadas las circunstancias y generalmente encontraba que era incapaz de relajarse con aquel clima. En la oficina y, más especialmente, cuando _esos_ días coincidían con sus días libres. Y no era que dudara de la capacidad de su superior para mantenerse con vida, dado que era absolutamente conciente de su competencia, sino que no podía recordar una situación que hubiera terminado de forma favorecedora para él, estando el agua involucrada. No, de hecho, las dos últimas que podía recordar habían terminado con él casi siendo asesinado por Scar y por Lust luego. La segunda había inclusive paralizado a Havoc de la cintura para abajo, y había dejado a Roy desangrándose junto a su subordinado para morir.

_Bien, teniente. Te enviaré al mismo sitio al que envié a tu superior. _Negando para sí, palpó el arma que llevaba en su bolso. No era necesario realmente, el que hubiera salido armada, y era algo que hacía más por costumbre que por otra cosa (aunque la situación con Barry The Chopper había probado que su juicio era acertado al respecto de siempre andar armada) pero le proveía algo de calma y normalidad a toda la situación. Y le permitía sentirse en parcial control de sus alrededores. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en su superior, despojado de su alquimia en la lluvia. _Y espero que el general no decida intentar encender fuego en la lluvia._ Alzó la mirada a la entrada del consultorio. _Quizá deba llamar luego a la oficina para cerciorarme... _Negó una vez más para sí con la cabeza. No, no era conveniente probablemente, y no era apropiado tampoco. Por lo que lo descartó.

En ese instante, y afortunadamente para su mente intranquila, se abrió la puerta y tras ésta apareció una enfermera con una hoja clínica abrochada prolijamente a una carpeta. La cual, escaneando previamente la sala, llamó su nombre y se apartó dejándola pasar con una amable sonrisa. Riza, haciendo un seco asentimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento, atravesó el umbral y permaneció de pie frente al escritorio del médico, más por costumbre de permanecer de pie frente a sus superiores en la milicia que por otra cosa. El hombre, por otro lado, ya había deducido con facilidad que ella pertenecía al ejército. No era un problema de todas maneras, no cuando ya había informado a la milicia de su estado y no mientras mantuviera para sí la información de quién era el padre. Información, por otro lado, que el médico _no_ poseía.

El hombre, tras examinar su historia clínica brevemente, le indicó con una mano que procediera a la balanza. Y, sin siquiera quejarse, lo hizo, manteniéndose erguida y con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Él, inclinándose hacia delante, comenzó a manipular las pequeñas piezas a modo de pesas hasta encontrar el equilibrio. Tras verificar el peso que marcaba, anotó el número brevemente y le indicó que podía ya descender.

Sonrió —Desearía que todas mis pacientes fueran tan obedientes —comentó—, muchas incluso no quieren pesarse. Es un trabajo lograr que se suban...

Riza asintió secamente. Pero, como militar, estaba acostumbrada a cooperar y tomar las órdenes como venían sin cuestionarlas. Al menos, así debía hacerlo, en la teoría. Y en la práctica ese obedecer había resultado en Ishbal, para muchos de ellos. Por esa razón, había decido seguirlo a él, tras la guerra; para asegurarse a futuro que nada así volviera a repetirse. Aún así, replicó —La milicia requiere todos los años un examen de control —de modo fáctico y concreto.

El hombre continuó sonriendo —Claro, claro. Por supuesto —y, con un gesto de la mano, le pidió que se acomodar en la camilla. Haciendo un gesto afirmativo, se reclinó. Intentando ignorar el ruido del repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el techo. Y el hecho de que se encontraba tensa de sólo pensar en que no había nadie vigilando a su superior. Sin embargo, la voz del médico la sacó de su estado de profundo pensamiento—. ¿Lista para escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé? —la misma amable y confortadora sonrisa en el rostro.

Y, una vez más, se tensó a pesar de no haberlo deseado. Observando de reojo el estetoscopio que llevaba el hombre en ambas manos. Era en un extremo un tubo alargado, flexible. Conectado a una campana para permitir la auscultación. Y, al otro extremo, dos tubos conectados a un par de olivas adaptables al oído, para oír, similar a los auriculares que solían usar en misiones, sólo que se introducían aún más en la oreja. Suavemente, colocó el extremo primero sobre su ligeramente abultado y desnudo abdomen. Arriba de su hueso púbico y comenzó a deslizarlo, posándolo en distintos puntos del vientre, en el completo silencio del consultorio. Una y otra vez. Sin resultado alguno. Y, por un instante, no pudo evitar pensar en que quizá no encontraría nada. Sin embargo...

_Bump. _Tras unos segundos, resonó suave y pequeño en sus oídos, los cuales llevaban ahora las olivas que médico acababa de colocarle. Seguido de otro. _Bump. _Y otro.Y otro. _Bump. Bump. Bump. _Y la tensión que había sentido hasta el instante se derritió por completo, tal y como había sucedido cuando había oído la voz de él tras haberlo dado por muerto, _aquella_ vez. Y, por alguna razón, no pudo evitar desear escucharlo de nuevo. Nuevamente. Y otra vez, sólo para cerciorarse. Sólo para confirmar que estaba _vivo. _Que vivía, como ella, y como él, y como ambos. Y que lo haría también, mientras estuviera en su poder proteger esa vida, como había estado protegiendo la del general de brigada también. Si, no era realmente diferente. Era sólo una extensión, en cierta forma, de su decisión de haberlo protegido a él en primer lugar. De haber decidido consagrar su vida a salvaguardar la de él y su ambición y todo lo que Roy Mustang representaba. Para el futuro de Amestris, y para ella. _No, pienso que es un sueño maravilloso. ¿Puedo creer en un futuro donde todos vivan felices? ¿Puedo confiarte el sueño de mi padre? _Así como para las futuras generaciones, esas a las que deseaban proveerles un país mejor. Un futuro mejor. Esas por las que se habían manchado las manos y por las que continuarían haciéndolo. Esa misma generación que empezaba allí, también, con ella, y con él.

Retirando la campana del dispositivo, sonrió —Tu bebé está perfectamente sano, felicitaciones —observando a Riza sentarse y reacomodarse la ropa. Bajando la remera que había debido levantarse y abrochándose nuevamente los botones de la camisa. Sin embargo, y por un breve segundo, no se movió. Sino que colocó su mano sobre su abdomen y espiró, aliviada. Soltando aire que no había creído contener siquiera. ¿Cuándo se había aferrado a la idea? No tenía idea. No recordaba siquiera haberse detenido demasiado a pensar en su estado hasta el momento, salvo en las contrariedades que era, de hecho, el embarazo para ella y su objetivo y sus obligaciones en la milicia. Lo había sentido como una carga en ocasiones, como otro peso más que debía llevar consigo y que sólo dificultaba su desempeño. Y ahora, sin embargo, no sentía en absoluto ese peso. No sentía esa obligación que había sentido inicialmente de comprometerse. Como con Roy, no sentía más que fuera una obligación que debiera acatar por voluntad propia, sino su propia voluntad. Limpia y llanamente. Su determinación de protegerlo también, como a _él. _

Tomando su abrigo, lo colgó en su antebrazo, tomó su bolso y abandonó el consultorio. Sólo deteniéndose en la entrada, en el interior de la clínica, para colocarse el sobretodo blanco cuidadosamente. Lamentando su decisión de no haber tomado un paraguas antes de abandonar su apartamento. Sin embargo, cuando salió del lugar –permaneciendo aún protegida bajo el techo- se sorprendió de ver a su superior de pie, vestido con su uniforme, su abrigo negro, una bufanda color crema y sosteniendo una sombrilla negra sobre su cabeza. Sus dedos, forrados de blanco, enroscados alrededor de un mango de madera con detalles negros. Y una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, aguardó a que se acercara. Roy, colocando el paraguas sobre ambos, sonrió —Buenos días, tenien-

—¿General, qué hace aquí? —lo interrumpió, en tono de reproche y cruzándose de brazos bajo los pechos. Roy, en respuesta, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo tomo como que mi aparición... oportuna, por cierto... no es bienvenida, teniente? —la sonrisa retornando a sus facciones.

Riza exhaló pacientemente —¿Cómo me encontró, general? —su expresión severa.

Acercándose aún más a ella, para proveerles a ambos refugio de la lluvia, sostuvo el paraguas firmemente. Aguardando que Riza se deslizara también bajo el rango del objeto. Sin embargo, la rubia no se movió —¿Se estaba escondiendo de mi, teniente?

Negando con la cabeza —No es gracioso, general. Si se mantuviera al margen en estas situaciones podría evitar que lo vinculen —espiró, molesta—. ¿Acaso es idiota? Además, ¿no debería estar trabajando? —se cruzó de brazos.

Roy insistió sosteniendo la sombrilla sobre la cabeza de ella, ambos bajo el techo. Su expresión contrariada —¿Lo tomo como que mi presencia no es bienvenida entonces, teniente? —ella le dedicó una mirada de dureza y Roy añadió—. La teniente Catalina me informó de tu paradero, ¿pensé que podría venirte bien la compañía? Asumo que no.

—Rebecca ya piensa que usted es el padre, general —señaló, aún molesta. Inmóvil e imperturbable.

Pero Mustang simplemente se encogió de hombros —¿No lo soy?

Ella frunció el entrecejo —Ese no es el punto, general. No deberías ser tan imprudente. Los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y Fuery también lo piensan.

—Posiblemente, si —concedió él, sin estar realmente perturbado por el hecho—. Pero dudo que mis acciones cambien algo respecto a eso, teniente. O mi ausencia de éstas. En todo caso, estoy seguro que Havoc y el resto pensaran lo que quieran con o sin nosotros. Ya lo hacían.

Riza no se mostró complacida —No es gracioso, señor. No es conveniente tampoco.

Roy simplemente continuó sosteniendo la sombrilla en vano, dado que el techo continuaba protegiéndolos de la lluvia. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el invierno estaba pronto a terminar, los últimos coletazos del mismo habían arrastrado consigo una gran ola de frío y la última semana había sido prácticamente intolerable. La temperatura había ido disminuyendo progresivamente, y aquel día parecía haber alcanzado un particular pico de frío. De hecho, las manos de Riza y sus delgados dedos empezaban a congelarse, y cada vez que parpadeaba podía sentir pequeñas partículas de hielo enredadas entre sus largas pestañas doradas. Sin mencionar que el aire que exhalaba se tornaba vapor en el instante en que abandonaba sus labios.

—Confío en mis subordinados, teniente —aseguró, firme. Observándola aferrarse el abrigo al cuerpo—. Y por placentera que se esté tornando esta conversación —añadió con ligera ironía—, preferiría continuarla en algún lugar caliente. Quizá con una taza de café entre manos.

Asintiendo, sabiendo perfectamente que no ganaría, se acomodó lo más distantemente posible de su superior –lo más distante que la circunferencia del paraguas lo permitía, al menos; lo cual no era mucho- y comenzó a caminar con él a su lado. Su expresión fija al frente —No debería haber venido.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo, observándola de reojo y distrayéndose por el hecho de que unas pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer sobre el hombro expuesto –allí donde el paraguas no la alcanzaba a cubrir- de su teniente primera —Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso. Y que soy un idiota —añadió. Acercándose más a ella y sosteniendo el objeto cuidadosamente entre ambos. Sus manos forradas de blanco.

Riza lo observó y negó con la cabeza —Lo es, general —frotando sus manos en un intento de retener algo de calor en éstas. En vano.

—Estás fría —señaló, ladeando parcialmente su cabeza. Pero Riza le restó importancia al asunto.

—Estoy bien —aferrándose el abrigo blanco al cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando ladeó la cabeza para enfrentarlo, se detuvo en seco. Su frío aliento chocaba contra sus labios y sus rostros estaban a un suspiro de distancia. Una que su superior, claramente, quería acortar. Defensivamente, volvió la vista al frente. Y Roy, a su lado, suspiró e hizo lo mismo. Resintiendo la decisión de su teniente primera.

Había estado cerca, tan condenadamente cerca, de hacer lo que había estado deseando hacer desde hacía meses ya. Desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Y, sin embargo, ella permanecía firme en su decisión de mantener las cosas estrictamente platónicas y profesionales. Aún con todo lo que había acontecido y Roy empezaba a sentirse particularmente excluido completamente de ella. Seguro, entendía perfectamente que su teniente sólo intentaba protegerlo a él y su ambición y que sólo estaba cumpliendo con lo que él mismo le había pedido que hiciera. Aún así, nunca había creído que su promesa llegara a eso. A alejarla de él. Pero debería haberlo supuesto, Hawkeye haría lo que fuera por protegerlo a él, inclusive arriesgar su propia felicidad, bienestar y sus propios deseos por hacerlo. Y eso incluía sus deseos de mantenerse junto a él. Y los deseos de él de tenerla a su lado. Hawkeye lo arriesgaría todo, por empujarlo hacia la cima.

—¿Cómo...?

Riza colocó inconscientemente su mano en el abdomen —Esta bien, general —su expresión, notó Roy, ligeramente suavizada—. No tiene que preocuparse por nada. Estaremos bien.

Así como tampoco falló en notar que por primera vez su teniente primera se había referido a ella y al bebé en plural. Aún así, decidió no mencionarlo ni traerlo a colación, a pesar de que en otra ocasión no habría perdido la oportunidad de restregarle su momento de vulnerabilidad en el rostro. En vez de eso, dijo —Desearía que deje de decir eso, teniente. Deberías saber, mejor que nadie, que no actúo condescendientemente. No contigo.

Riza asintió, su voz suave —Si, señor —después de todo, sí lo sabía. Aún cuando la había aceptado bajo su mando y le había dado la potestad de acabar con su vida, no lo había hecho por caridad, o porque sintiera que le debiera nada (aún cuando Roy lo sentía) sino porque confiaba plenamente en ella, y porque lo consideraba un derecho que solamente le correspondía a Hawkeye. Especialmente después de todo lo acontecido en Ishbal.

De reojo, lo observó detenerse y se detuvo también —¿General, qué hace?

Él simplemente le dio la espalda un segundo —Sígame, teniente—y sin decir más, retomó el paso hacia uno de los lados de la acera. Con cuidado, se posicionó bajo el toldo rayado color blanco y rojo de una tienda. Riza lo siguió, ligeramente desconcertada por el súbito cambio de acción y dirección.

—¿Sucede algo, señor?

Roy asintió, tomando la sombrilla negra por un instante y depositándola calmamente en el suelo, aún abierta. Luego, de manera casual, tomó su bufanda color crema, la misma que llevaba sobre su abrigo negro que cubría su uniforme militar, y la enroscó desprolijamente alrededor del cuello y los hombros de su teniente primera. Sosteniendo en alto, con una sonrisa arrogante, las dos puntas de la misma. Era ancha, y excesivamente grande para Hawkeye, y por alguna razón encontraba la imagen delante suyo completamente placentera. Más aún, observando la forma en que la redondeada punta de su nariz se había tornado completamente roja por el frío —Encantador —declaró, con tono ufano y la misma sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Riza torció el gesto —General, si me permite preguntar, ¿qué hace? Además de intentar estrangularme con su bufanda —añadió. Molesta. Se estaba burlando de ella, de eso estaba segura. Aunque no negaría que el calor que la prenda proveía era particularmente agradable. Sin mencionar que el olor a cenizas, almizcle y loción de después de afeitarse, que caracterizaban a Roy le daba una confortable sensación de familiaridad. Una que no mencionaría en voz alta, no si lo que deseaba era no insuflar su ya de por sí insuflado ego.

Roy, aún concentrado en su tarea de acomodar su bufanda sobre el cuello y hombros de ella, sonrió —¿Estrangularla, teniente? ¿Por qué haría algo así? —cuando en realidad deseaba besarla más que nunca. Allí y ahora—. Sólo estoy velando por la salud de mi subordinada y el bebé. Además, estaba siendo sincero cuando dije que lucías encantadora.

—Encantadora, si, general —ironizó—. Ahora, por favor tome su bufanda —dijo, alzando sus manos a la prenda, pero él la detuvo por las muñecas.

—¿Rechazará mi amable ofrecimiento, teniente? —susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante. Su habitualmente lustroso cabello azabache aún más despeinado y revuelto que de costumbre, dándole apariencia aún más joven. Más similar al Roy Mustang que había conocido a sus catorce años.

Riza exhaló y bajó la cabeza, rechazando el intento de gesto. Sus ojos firmemente cerrados —General, por favor —le pidió. Él la soltó, enderezándose lo más dignamente posible.

—Entiendo —su expresión seria—, lamento haberme extralimitado. Venga, teniente. La acompañaré.

Ella lo miró por un instante, pero finalmente accedió y asintió. Viéndolo acomodar el paraguas negro cuidadosamente sobre las cabezas de ambos, el cual acababa de tomar del suelo, mientras con la otra mano le entregaba sus guantes blancos —No es necesario, general.

Pero Roy negó de un lado al otro —Insisto, teniente —manteniendo su semblante serio y solemne mientras lo hacía. Riza, exhalando resignada, los tomó y se los colocó, amoldándose contra él para mantenerse protegida de la lluvia—. Muchas gracias.

Mustang asintió y le rodeó la cintura por detrás con un brazo, manteniéndola a su lado. Ésta vez, sin embargo, Hawkeye no objetó. En vez de eso, continuó caminando junto a él, sosteniendo el paraguas también con su mano sobre la de él mientras que con la otra aferraba firmemente su abdomen. Sus ojos caoba deslizándose hacia los rabillos para observarlo. Pero Roy continuaba mirando al frente. Y aún cuando Riza sabía perfectamente cómo los hacía lucir aquello, no pudo apartarlo de su lado. Así que simplemente se relajó y ante esto Roy sonrió con calma.

—¿Tienes frío? —musitó, alzando al vista al cielo plomizo y a las frías gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por el borde de su paraguas.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —No, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar —Roy asintió, pensativo.

—Odio la lluvia—no era realmente una sorpresa, no lo era para ella y evidentemente no lo era para él tampoco. No obstante, y por obvio que pareciera, parecía también apropiado. Ella entendería, realmente entendería, lo que había pretendido decir con ello. Siempre lo hacía—. Estaba pensando... en qué haré ahora que ya no tengo a mi habilidosa guardaespaldas para cuidar mi espalda.

Riza lo observó por un instante —Espero que no intentar encender fuego bajo el agua.

Rascando su nuca, bajó la cabeza —Ah... no me dejará pasar esa nunca, ¿cierto, teniente?

Una pequeña y calma sonrisa agració sus habitualmente estoicas facciones —No, lo lamento, general. Si me permite decir, fue bastante irreflexivo de su parte.

Roy sonrió también, complacido de verla sonreír por primera vez en todo el día. Por sutil y efímera que fuera. Esa era Hawkeye, después de todo, y eso era probablemente todo a lo que podía aspirar —Es entonces un alivio que tuviera a mi subordinada cuidando mi espalda como siempre. Por otro lado, ¿no podría haber encontrado un método más gentil para advertirme?

Riza apoyó a duras penas su sien contra el hombro de él —Sin ánimos de ofender, general, intenté decirle pero no escuchó.

—¿Y pensó que sería una buena idea tropezarme? —lo admitía, su ego aún no se había recobrado de esa. Y no era particularmente bueno que Acero, Alphonse Elric, Havoc, Scar y una gran cantidad más de militares lo hubieran visto ser tropezado por su teniente primera y arrogado al suelo de la forma más indignamente posible. Pero al menos estaba vivo, y sabía que era gracias a la mujer cuidando su espalda que lo estaba.

—Si, señor. Tuve que pensar rápido. No debería haberlo hecho si mi superior no hubiera creído conveniente actuar de forma imprudente —admitió, y sintió el brazo de él aferrarse un poco más firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Eludiendo, sin embargo, el tocar su pequeño vientre abultado. Si lo hacía deliberadamente o no, no podía saberlo.

—Ya me llamó idiota, teniente —señaló, aunque no realmente molesto. Observándola hacia abajo, sien presionada calmamente contra su hombro, considerando que su estatura era levemente mayor a la de ella.

Hawkeye cerró sus ojos suavemente —Lamento haberlo llamado idiota, general —permitiéndose, sólo por un efímero instante, relajarse y amoldarse al costado del cuerpo de él.

—No lo lamente, teniente. Probablemente lo tenía merecido —replicó, sonriendo de lado—. Por cierto, dejé a Havoc a cargo de la oficina y me retiré antes.

Ésta vez, no pudo evitar alzar la vista y dedicarle una mirada severa, pero él solo sonrió y soplando suavemente apartó el flequillo de los ojos de ella —Mucho mejor. Y en mi defensa, hoy no había demasiado papeleo. Terminé el mío antes del almuerzo.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Por qué no le creo, general?

Él se encogió de hombros —Probablemente porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, teniente. Ésta vez, sin embargo, estoy siendo completamente sincero. Puede revisarlo mañana, si lo desea.

Asintió, deteniéndose finalmente delante de la entrada de su edificio —Bien, lo haré —con él deteniéndose a su lado y cerrando el paraguas. Comprendiendo, Riza le dedicó una sutil mirada significativa y comprensiva e ingresó, escoltado por él a su izquierda.

Era potencialmente una mala idea, lo admitía. Así como lo había sido el permitirle aquel gesto bajo el paraguas pero aún con todo no había podido evitarlo. No con todo lo acontecido y no con todo lo que habían debido pasar para llegar a dónde se encontraban. Era un riesgo, lo admitía, uno para su imagen con los altos cargos y uno para su ambición también y Riza era generalmente más sensata que permitirle acercarse tanto. Sin embargo, lo había consentido en el pasado, a pesar de su mejor juicio, y eso los había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraban ahora. Y aún así, no podía convencerse de que la situación era desfavorable. No del todo. No después de lo que había oído aquel día, y no ahora.

Ingresando a su apartamento, cerró la puerta tras ambos. Después de todo, Roy Mustang siempre había sido el único capaz de anularle toda racionalidad. Y probablemente siempre lo sería. De eso estaba segura.

No... Probablemente siempre lo había sabido. Y la situación en el pasado con Lust era mas que prueba fehaciente de ello. Si, más que prueba suficiente de que él era su debilidad. Así como ella era la de él. Y siempre lo sería.

Su punto débil, eso era.


	18. Padre

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

18/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, el capítulo de hoy, que espero les guste. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores sinceramente por seguir mi historia. De verdad. **Gracias**. Por haberle dado una oportunidad, para empezar; y por tenerme paciencia capítulo a capítulo. Y quisiera agradecerles especialmente a ese grupo de personas que se tomaron y toman siempre la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión y lo que piensan al respecto. **Muchísimas gracias**. Les estoy eternamente agradecida por alegrarme el día cada vez que leo cada uno de sus bonitos y amables reviews. **Muchas gracias.** A: **** ****HoneyHawkeye********,**** ****Sangito********,** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95********,** ******fandita-eromena********, ******Lucia991******,** ******Alexandra-Ayanami********, ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**********, ************Sunako Jigoku************, ************mariana garcia************, **********lizzie kinomoto**********, **********Noriko** X********, **********okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson**********, **********yoake. laberinto**********, ********daphne-gabycoco********, ********Evelyn Fiedler********, ******KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag** **y** **MCullenMustang** **(me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, ojalá te guste este capítulo y el resto también). En fin, gracias. Y ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XVIII<p>

"Padre"

* * *

><p>Cerró calmamente la puerta detrás de ambos, asegurándola, sus ojos clavados a la misma. Exhalando, dejó caer sus párpados, sintiendo la presencia de él tras ella, y su aroma emanando de la bufanda que aún llevaba enroscada alrededor de su cuello y quemándole sus fosas nasales. Era familiar, <em>terriblemente<em> familiar, y no podía negar que se sentía tranquila sabiendo que estaba allí, con ella, donde podría vigilar su espalda. Donde podría asegurarse de que nada fuera a sucederle. Pero por otra parte, era un inconveniente también, el que estuviera allí con ella. En su apartamento. Sin terceros que pudieran mantenerlos apartados el uno del otro. No era que ella fuera a consentirlo, el permitirle acercarse al punto en que las cosas se tornaran un riesgo para ambos, pero su sentido común difícilmente se aplicaba a Roy Mustang. Y él generalmente no tenía ninguno, para empezar. No cuando se reducía a ella.

Y él se habría percatado de su estado de tirantez porque dijo —Puedo marcharme, si es un inconveniente —después de todo, la había visto midiendo las distancias, evaluando con ojo crítico la situación y pensando cómo proceder de allí en más. La siempre crítica Hawkeye. La soldado. Evaluando cautamente aquello como si hubiera un riesgo. Lo había, no lo negaría. Uno que él estaba más que dispuesto a correr pero uno que ella probablemente no arriesgaría. No colocando todo en la balanza. Pero él estaba cansado de intentar balancear todo. Su ambición y su obligación militar, su vida personal y _ella_. Estaba cansado, sinceramente, de hacer malabares y siempre terminar resignado. Pero Hawkeye se mantenía siempre firme.

—No, está bien, general. Pase —se volteó, pasando junto a él—. Prepararé algo caliente para beber. Puede tomar asiento si lo desea.

Exhalando, la observó marcharse a la cocina, y la siguió unos pasos más atrás —¿Estás segura? —Hayate trotando junto a él y observándolo con curiosidad.

Riza asintió —Si, no es un inconveniente, general —dándole la espalda una vez más y comenzando a preparar un té para sí misma y un café para él. En silencio, observó su mano sobre el mango de la tetera. Sus dedos aún forrados de blanco de los guantes que él le había prestado enroscados firmemente. En el dorso, podía ver el círculo de transmutación de la alquimia de la flama, el mismo –aunque simplificado- que llevaba tatuado en su espalda. No se había percatado, no hasta el momento, que aún llevaba el abrigo puesto, así como la bufanda de su superior y los guantes que él le había ofrecido. Removiéndose los guantes cuidadosamente, se volteó y se los devolvió, expresión neutral —Esto le pertenece, general. Gracias.

Roy, aún de pie, los tomó y los deslizó al bolsillo de su pantalón azul militar. Sin embargo, cuando la observó empezar a desenrollarse la bufanda calmamente, la detuvo —No, consérvala.

Suspirando, Riza continuó y la extendió con ambas manos a él —Sabe que no puedo aceptarla, general. No podré usarla, de todas formas.

Él enarcó una ceja —Dudo seriamente que alguien me vincule por una bufanda, teniente. Es sólo una bufanda —añadió.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza y continuó extendiendo el objeto hacia él —Preferiría no correr ese riesgo, señor —a su espalda, el agua empezó a pitar. Forzando la bufanda en las manos de Roy, se volvió a atender la tetera y a terminar de preparar las bebidas para ambos.

Bufando, caminó hasta el perchero y colgó la bufanda. Removiéndose el abrigo y colgándolo también con ambas manos, para luego voltearse y caminar hasta detrás de ella —General, ¿qué hace? —lo amonestó, sintiendo las manos de él desde atrás tomándole el cuello del abrigo y descendiéndolo por su hombros.

—Ayudándola, teniente. ¿Qué parece? —respondió con calma, observándola por encima del hombro. Cerca, _muy_ cerca. Los nudillos de él rozando contra su nuca desnuda, dado que su cabello estaba sujetado en alto –aunque precariamente debido el clima y la lluvia- como habitualmente.

Resignándose, Riza bajó los brazos y le permitió removérselo, para luego retomar la preparación de las tazas de té y café como si nada. Roy, con igual tranquilidad, volvió a caminar hasta el perchero y colgó el abrigo blanco de ella también. Volviéndose una vez más a la mesa y dejándose caer en una de las dos sillas —¿Necesita ayuda, teniente?

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —No, está bien, general —vertiendo el agua y colando las hojas cuidadosamente. Hayate sentado a su lado y meneando la cola con suavidad.

Roy, en silencio, observó la espalda de ella. La misma que una vez había escondido los secretos de la alquimia de la flama y que ahora sólo ocultaba rastros de él. Rastros que había dejado en su piel. En su carne. No podía verlo, no a través de la ropa, pero podía imaginarse las escaras devolviéndole la mirada. Recordándole, una y otra vez, que la había mancillado despiadadamente. No obstante, todo pensamiento relacionado a ello se desvaneció cuando Riza se volteó con ambas tazas en mano. Sus ojos negros clavándose en su _redondeado_ abdomen. Evidentemente, el uniforme había hecho un buen trabajo disimulando el hecho. Pero viéndola de esa manera, sin la chaqueta militar y sin el abrigo ocultando la forma que su vientre había ido adquiriendo, con solo una remera y una camisa blanca encima resultaba imposible pensar en otra cosa, otra conclusión, que no fuera la correcta.

Al percatarse de esto, de la mirada de su superior sobre la curva de su antes plano estómago, suspiró y depositó las tazas sobre la mesa —No tiene que mortificarse de esa forma, general —sentándose enfrentada a él y cubriendo, aunque no realmente, su vientre con su mano izquierda.

—Te ves... —comenzó, no del todo seguro de cómo proceder.

—¿Embarazada? —replicó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Estoy al tanto, señor.

Roy torció el gesto —Indudablemente, teniente. No me refería a eso, evidentemente. Si mal no recuerda, estoy también al tanto de la situación —tomando la taza, dio un sorbo.

Riza, tomando la propia entre sus palmas, la acercó a sus labios también. Ambos por un instante en completo silencio, bebiendo. Black Hayate, en el suelo, alternó la mirada entre los dos. El primero en hablar nuevamente fue Roy —¿Cómo le fue en la cita con el médico hoy, teniente?

Dejando el té con calma sobre la superficie, replicó —Bien, general. De hecho, pude escuchar los latidos del bebé —su expresión, notó él, se suavizó ligeramente al terminar de hablar. Su mano posada suavemente sobre el ligeramente abultado abdomen—. Y aparentemente todo está en orden.

Roy asintió, cambiando de postura en la silla —Es bueno saber, teniente.

Hawkeye asintió —Así es. ¿El trabajo?

El moreno dio un sorbo a su café, depositando una vez más la taza sobre la mesa —Ah... Ya sabe, teniente. Lo mismo de siempre. Mucho papeleo y no el suficiente tiempo. Pero afortunadamente hoy pude zafarme antes —sonriendo arrogantemente, añadió—. Ya sabe, mi teniente primera no estaba para regañarme.

Dedicándole una mirada severa y reprobatoria, se cruzó de brazos —No es gracioso, general. Alguien podría descubrir que se marchó antes.

Él se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de café —Lo dudo, teniente. Dejé a Havoc a cargo con una bien estructurada justificación para mi ausencia.

Riza exhaló pacientemente —Sería mejor que hiciera su trabajo correctamente en vez de dejar al teniente Havoc a cargo con una pobre excusa, general. El mayor general Hakuro no estaría complacido de saber que se marchó antes, _otra vez_.

—No veo por qué tenga que enterarse el mayor general Hakuro, teniente. Además, mis razones para marcharme antes eran perfectamente legítimas. Estaba seguro de que mi teniente primera no llevaría un paraguas consigo y estaba lloviendo. Aún lo está, de hecho.

—Esa no es una razón legítima, general. Es una excusa, para no hacer su papeleo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, no pudiendo evitar observar al pasar la forma en que Riza mantenía calmamente una mano sobre su abdomen —Es mi responsabilidad, teniente. Yo tomé su paraguas la última vez, si mal no recuerda —ella se lo había ofrecido, realmente, tras haberlo oído quejarse toda una tarde entera –melodramáticamente también- sobre la lluvia en vez de realizar su trabajo como debería. Y él lo había aceptado, finalmente, pero nunca había retornado dicho objeto. Y no había podido dejar de pensar, estando en la oficina, tras su escritorio, que su teniente primera estaría probablemente desprotegida, bajo la lluvia, y embarazada de él. Suspiró, la última parte era con la que tenía inconvenientes para lidiar.

Observando el color oscuro de su café, sonrió de lado, ambas palmas presionadas firmemente a los lados de la taza —¿Sabe, teniente? No creo que Havoc, Breda y Fuery se hayan recuperado aún del shock. Todos parecían bastante desatentos. Particularmente el teniente segundo Havoc.

Riza negó para sí con expresión seria —No veo por qué deberían estarlo, general. Como dije, es absolutamente normal en una mujer en edad fértil.

Roy asintió —Creo que es con la última parte con que tienen problemas, teniente.

Depositó con calma la taza sobre la mesa —Estoy segura que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery estaban al tanto de que era una mujer, general.

—Estoy seguro, pero probablemente no pensaban demasiado en ello —concedió. Él, por otra parte, no podía dejar de estar al tanto de dicho hecho. De hecho, aún tenía deseos de besarla allí y ahora. Pero se estaba conteniendo o de lo contrario Riza probablemente le pediría que se marchara. Y realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, aún con las circunstancias, y siempre lo había hecho. Incluso desde que había estado en su casa, como discípulo de su padre. Incluso entonces, había deseado besarla. Volvió a exhalar, aquel tren de pensamiento no lo llevaría a ningún lado. No si continuaba deseando hacer cosas altamente inapropiadas a su teniente primera cuando ésta estaba exactamente delante suyo, al alcance de su mano. Y a la vez a una distancia completamente abismal.

Al parecer, Hawkeye notó su estado de ánimo —¿Sucede algo, general?

¿Pero qué podía decirle? Decididamente no podía verbalizar sus pensamientos y menos aún materializarlos, aún cuando deseara hacerlos tanto que el contenerse empezaba a causarle dolor. Aún entonces, no podía decirle que tenía tantos deseos de besarla que le estaba nublando el juicio. Después de todo, sólo lograría alejarla una vez más, como había logrado hacerlo la última vez, en el vagón del tren. Por lo que decidió que quizá fuera apropiado marcharse o de lo contrario terminaría faltando a su palabra de no tocar a Hawkeye otra vez, no mientras no hubieran resuelto toda la situación —No, nada, teniente —se puso de pie—. Pero creo que es hora de irme.

Asintiendo, Riza también se puso de pie —Si, general —notando la agitación nadar en sus profundos y oscuros ojos negros. La ansiedad. La tensión en sus hombros y la firmeza de su mandíbula—. Que tenga buenas noches.

Roy asintió, comenzando a caminar hasta la entrada acompañado de ella por un paso atrás. No obstante, cuando se volvió a despedirse, algo se atoró en su garganta —Si, buenas noches, teniente... —y no pudo evitar avanzar con paso decido hacia ella y arrinconarla contra la pared. Sus brazos a ambos lados, cerrándole el paso, su expresión determinada. Cerrando los ojos, acercó sus labios a los de ella, sin realmente entrar en contacto alguno, aguardando —Si me extralimito, detenme.

No obstante, ninguna queja o advertencia llegó y Roy tomó esto como un incentivo para inclinar la cabeza un poco más y presionar sus labios contra los de ella, seguro pero tentativamente. Aguardando algún tipo de respuesta positiva. Y una leve presión de parte de ella fue todo lo que necesitó como consentimiento para empezar a mover sus labios contra los de ella, firmemente, hambrientamente. Casi desesperadamente. Una y otra vez. Presionando su cuerpo cuidadosamente contra el de ella mientras sus manos impacientemente empezaban a manipular a tientas los botones de la camisa de ella. Jadeando, apartó sus labios un instante, presionó su frente contra la de Riza y tomándola de los muslos la alzó de un envión y la presionó contra la pared. Forzándola a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para mantenerse en su lugar.

Torpemente, impacientemente, la volvió a besar una y otra y otra vez. En cada ocasión con más ímpetu, aferrándose a ella como si la alternativa resultara terriblemente dolorosa. Como si arrancarla ahora de sí mismo resultara terriblemente doloroso y, en cierta forma, lo era. El permitir espacio alguno entre ambos, eso era. Y se complació de ver que Hawkeye no lo estaba apartando tampoco, como había estado haciendo en los últimos meses, sino que le estaba permitiendo acercarse aún más. Pero _aún más_ no era suficiente. No con todo el tiempo que había debido esperar para volver a tenerla entre sus manos, de esa forma, otra vez. Sólo para él. Por lo que cargándola aún enroscada a él, la llevó hasta la habitación y la depositó lo más gentilmente como pudo sobre la acolchada superficie, trepando encima de ella. Sin embargo, cuando deslizó su mano bajo la camisa y por su abdomen, se detuvo. Tensándose casi al instante en que las yemas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con el firme y ligeramente abultado vientre.

Alzando la vista, aún parcialmente nublada, lo observó debatirse con los ojos cerrados y desalentarse completamente, aún sobre ella. Como si todo el aire hubiera simplemente escapado de él, como si se hubiera desinflado y toda determinación se hubiera ido con el último aliento también. Dejándolo vacío. Su frente cayendo contra la almohada junto a la cabeza de ella —No puedo...

Asintió secamente. Cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia tras, contra la almohada también. Su cabello dorado esparcido sobre la blanca superficie. ¿En qué momento el broche se había soltado? No podría asegurarlo —Entiendo —sus pálidos dedos deslizándose por la cabellera azabache de él, suavemente. Intentando transmitir con el mero gesto que comprendía perfectamente. Mientras él se acomodaba a su lado cuidando de no presionarle el abdomen. Su rostro aún enterrado en la curva del cuello de ella. Su aliento irregular, y caliente.

Con cautela, retiró su mano del vientre de Riza. Con igual caución a como había retirado sus dedos de la espalda de ella, _aquella _primera vez en que había visto su tatuaje. Su expresión consternada. Sin embargo, no necesitó decir nada más, nada al momento y nada a ella tampoco. Y estuvo agradecido por ello, porque ella pudiera leer su expresión perfectamente, como siempre. Así que simplemente la observó incorporarse cuidadosamente y darle la espalda en la cama. Sus pies colgando a uno de los lados. Sus ojos ocultos de la vista de él. Aún así, su voz sonó firme y neutral cuando volvió a hablar, pero el formalismo había retornado. Sus manos reabotonando los pocos botones de su camisa que él había soltado —No tiene que quedarse, general.

Roy se incorporó también, observando la forma tiesa de sus hombros. La rectitud de su cuello. No había pretendido aquel desenlace, evidentemente. Pero con ella difícilmente podía elegir siempre cómo resultaban y terminaban las cosas. De hecho, era casi imposible. Aún con sus mejores intenciones, aún entonces, ella siempre terminaba mal parada a causa de él. Pero había aprendido, ambos lo habían hecho en Ishbal, que las intenciones difícilmente contaban, sino que eran las acciones y los resultados los que lo hacían. Las cosas en que transformaban esas intenciones.

Suspiró, extendiendo sus dedos a ella pero deteniéndose en seco a mitad de la acción —Preferiría hacerlo, si está bien.

Riza se puso de pie, erguida –como siempre- y caminó hasta su armario. Abriéndolo y comenzando a rebuscar la ropa en la que ocasionalmente dormía. Roy, comprendiendo, comenzó a desabotonarse la chaqueta militar y se removió las botas. Observándola desaparecer tras una puerta y regresar minutos después vestida con un holgado pantalón y una camisa igualmente holgada –que disimulaba su abdomen-, en la que siempre solía dormir. Acomodándose, en silencio, al otro lado de la cama, se acostó con su espalda a él y la de Roy a ella. Extendiendo la mano para jalar suavemente del hilillo de la lámpara. Un "clic" y la habitación se sumió en absoluta oscuridad. Dejándolos a ambos en absoluto silencio. Espalda con espalda.

Inhalando calmamente, se acomodó de forma que estuviera cómoda, sintiendo junto a ella el colchón moverse también con el cambio de peso de su superior. Aún así, lo ignoró. Acomodándose sobre su costado izquierdo tal y como le había sido recomendado para evitar problemas circulatorios y demás. No estaba del todo cómoda, no lo negaría; especialmente porque los sucesos previos desataron una reacción hormonal excesiva de la que aún no se había recuperado del todo. De hecho, aún se sentía... agitada... por así decirlo, algo que ocasionalmente se dispersaba con mayor rapidez y el que él estuviera durmiendo junto a ella, en aquel preciso instante, no ayudaba. De todas maneras, Hawkeye siempre había sido una persona mesurada y perfectamente disciplinada y no dudaba de su capacidad para poder controlar su particular estado. Uno que, de no estar embarazada, dudaba se convirtiera en un problema pero que en la actualidad era uno.

De hecho, había sido casi inmediato. En el preciso instante en que había entrado en contacto con él, su cuerpo había reaccionado un poco demasiado más entusiastamente de lo que ella habitualmente se hubiera permitido. Y atribuía todo al desfasaje hormonal de su cuerpo. Ya que, de lo contrario, hubiera tenido algo de su habitual autocontrol y sentido común para detener las acciones antes de que se volvieran –una vez más- inconvenientes para ambos. No obstante, no había sido capaz de hacerlo. De mantener prolijamente separadas las cosas como habitualmente haría. De recordarle a él que estaban haciendo aquello por un motivo, que tenían un objetivo que cumplir y que no podían permitir que _ese_ particular aspecto de su relación se filtrara con sus decisiones y determinaciones para con la milicia. No podían permitirse el perder la perspectiva. Él no podía, porque de lo contrario terminaría desviándose de su camino, y ella no podía porque tenía el deber de mantenerlo a él en línea. Ninguno de los dos podía ser negligente en ese aspecto. Después de todo, ambos habían aceptado tácitamente la premisa, la premisa de dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos concernientes el uno al otro en pos de ayudarlo a él a convertirse en Fuhrer, y lo habían hecho demasiado atrás. Rever ese pacto implícito no tenía sentido ahora, aún con las circunstancias.

No lo tenía pero, por alguna razón, no podía convencerse del todo. No realmente. Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, perdió el conocimiento. Con su mano calmamente sobre su abdomen y su espalda a duras penas en contacto con la de él. Cuando despertó, sin embargo, parpadeando suavemente y ligeramente aturdida en el cuarto parcialmente iluminado, lo hizo con una firme fuente de calor contra su espalda, curvada en la forma de la de ella, y un brazo perezosamente colgando alrededor de su cuerpo. Sobre su nuca, el fantasmagórico aliento cálido de la persona durmiendo tras ella.

Exhalando calmamente, intentó zafarse del agarre sin despertarlo. En vano. El brazo a su rodeándola enroscándose más firmemente alrededor de ella, a la altura de sus hombros —General —intentó—. General de brigada Mustang —_nada_. Una vez más. Ésta vez, con menos paciencia—. Roy.

—Mmhh... —lo sintió gemir y acurrucarse aún más contra ella—. Me gusta como suena mi nombre... Deberías usarlo más seguido... —volvió a gemir en su oído. Riza se tensó.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, general —replicó, seria— . Ahora, por favor, suélteme. Tenemos que ir al cuartel general en menos de una hora.

—¿Tenemos? —repitió, frustrado y aún con los ojos cerrados y aferrándola contra sí—. Preferiría quedarme en tu cama todo el día.

Riza exhaló, no tan pacientemente ya —Eso tampoco es aceptable, general. Y si, tiene que ir al cuartel. Ahora levántese, por favor.

Él no se movió —¿Por favor, _Roy_? —susurró, sonriendo perezoso y permitiéndose sentir el aroma de su teniente primera. Como siempre, Hawkeye olía a pólvora y jabón, a piel limpia, nada elaborado. Simple y práctico, como era su teniente. Pero resultaba familiar y relajante. Y al mismo tiempo ligeramente incitante.

—Me temo que no, _general. _Y realmente necesito que me permita movilidad para empezar a prepararme —replicó, secamente. Logrando finalmente zafarse del firme agarre de él e incorporarse en la cama. Sentándose al borde y dándole la espalda. Su postura general rígida.

Roy observó su espalda por un instante, su mejilla aún presionada contra la almohada y su cabello azabache cayendo desprolijamente sobre su frente —Lamento-

Pero ella lo cortó —Empiece a prepararse también —demasiado tajantemente—. No es aceptable llegar tarde —y sin decir más, se puso de pie y se marchó al baño. Dejándolo solo en la habitación. Rodando en la cama para quedar boca arriba, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo derecho y bufó. Lo había arruinado todo, y eso era subestimarse inclusive, considerando lo que había acontecido la noche anterior. Conocía a Riza, y sabía cuán difícil era para ella el consentir que situaciones como la de anoche se dieran y sabía también que en aquel preciso instante probablemente se estaría arrepintiendo de haberlo dejado besarla en primera lugar. Y era un desastre. Él lo era, obviamente, porque había terminado simplemente complicando las cosas un poco más para ambos. Para ella en especial, a pesar de que había tomado la decisión de facilitarle todo lo que pudiera, considerando todo lo que Hawkeye había hecho por él a lo largo de toda su vida. Y aún así, había ido y lo había arruinado todo con su egoísta deseo de recuperarla. O de recuperar una parte de ella al menos, por mínima que fuera, para tenerla nuevamente en su vida. Esa que no pertenecía a la esfera militar. La quería allí también.

Apartó su brazo, oyendo el sonido del agua detenerse desde el interior del baño y la puerta abrirse, virando la cabeza en dirección a la entrada. Riza ya estaba cambiada en su habitual pantalón militar (que en nada halagaba las curvilíneas piernas que él sabía había debajo de la poco favorecedora prenda) y llevaba la remera cuello de tortuga que solía vestir siempre debajo, resaltando la curva de sus pechos y la pequeña de su abdomen también. Forzándolo a él a volver la vista al techo.

Cruzándose de brazos, Riza dedicó a su superior una mirada severa —Tenemos que irnos, general. Levántese, por favor —suspirando y marchándose hacia la cocina. Roy, tras verla darse la vuelta, la miró marcharse para luego incorporarse en la cama. Palma contra su rostro. De una forma u otra, siempre terminaba errando en todo lo referente a Hawkeye. Siempre terminaba arruinando todo lo que tocaba en relación a ella. Ella incluida. Y la cosas no parecían estar mejorando.

Por lo que decidido a ahorrarle más disgustos, se levantó y tomó su chaqueta, abrochándola calmamente y colocándose las botas también. Para luego seguirla a la cocina. Sus ojos negros clavados en el pequeño atisbo de vientre en su antes firme y estilizado cuerpo. Sobre el cual permanecía una de las manos de su teniente primera. Firme sobre la curva. En la otra, la restante, tenía una taza humeante de té mientras que en la mesa yacía una de café para él —Respecto a lo de anoche, teniente... —comenzó, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Está bien, general —afirmó, sus ojos caoba clavados en el té, pero su expresión permanecía firme respecto a su resolución—. Probablemente fue mejor así, de todas formas. Si, mejor así —repitió, seria—. Ahora, beba su café, por favor. Tenemos que irnos.

Asintiendo, Roy caminó hasta la taza y comenzó a beberla lo más apresuradamente posible, dada la temperatura de la bebida. Observándola de reojo colocarse la chaqueta y abotonársela, para luego sujetarse el cabello en alto. Su expresión suavizándose a duras penas al percatarse de la mirada negra de él sobre ella, pero sin más miramientos retornó a su rutina matutina. Era mejor de esa forma, para ambos. Y para el bebé por nacer. El que no mezclaran asuntos privados con sus ambiciones en la milicia. Y el que separaran su relación adecuadamente, manteniéndola a nivel profesional.

Y Roy quiso objetar. Decirle que él no lo juzgaba mejor de esa forma y que no quería continuar quedándose al margen como lo había estado haciéndolo hasta el momento. No quería que ella continuara cargando con las responsabilidades de él sólo para mantenerlo encaminado únicamente hacia arriba. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera había aclarado su cabeza respecto al bebé por nacer y no tenía absolutamente ningún plan o curso de acción a seguir, lo cual no era usual en él? Hacerlo sería adosarle otra carga más, otro peso, para que ella soportara. Por su narcisismo y arrogancia.

—Estoy listo, teniente —Riza asintió, tomando las llaves y caminando con paso calmo hacia la salida del apartamento. Seguido de él. El trayecto al cuartel, a pie –por otra parte, dado que no tenía su auto consigo-, fue silencioso. Con él observándola a ella de reojo y ella bajando su mirada a la pequeña prueba de su embarazo. No lo diría en voz alta, porque simplemente no era el momento adecuado, y Hawkeye no lo admitiría tampoco, pero era evidente para él que la idea había crecido en su interior. Era tenue, casi etérea, pero una suave _casi_-sonrisa estaba plasmada sobre sus labios. Diminuta, y casi inexistente. Pero estaba allí. Donde habitualmente sólo había estoicismo y seriedad.

—¿Sucede algo, general? —lo cuestionó, al verlo observándola en silencio. Algo que había estado haciendo desde que habían abandonado el apartamento de ella.

Pero Roy meramente negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache —No, no me haga caso, teniente. Simplemente estaba pensando en algo.

Riza asintió, desistiendo sobre cuestionarlo por el contenido de sus pensamientos, y continuó caminando, ingresando al cuartel general con Roy a su lado. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, sin embargo, se detuvieron al ver la puerta cerrada. No era inusual, no del todo (aunque no era usual tampoco). Y probablemente sólo significaba que Havoc y Breda estaban jugando un partido de ajedrez o shogi en horas de trabajo y no querían ser descubiertos por ningún superior. Pero aún así, no era correcto tampoco.

Riza se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro al aire —A este paso nunca terminaremos nada a tiempo.

Roy asintió, sacando una mano del bolsillo de su abrigo y extendiéndola al pomo —Eso creo, teniente. Me pregunto de quién lo sacaron —sonrió.

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa —No es gracioso, general. Si su superior no estuviera holgazaneando todo el tiempo, los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc y el sargento mayor Fuery no se tomarían las mismas libertades.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Está diciendo que es mi culpa, teniente? —mano aún sobre el pomo sin girar.

—Son _sus _subordinados, general —señaló, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Roy bufó ante esto —Si mal no recuerda, teniente. Sos suyos también. Y no creo justo adosármelos cuando no hacen las cosas correctamente —aunque admitía, sólo para él, que Hawkeye era la única capaz de mantenerlos en línea.

—Estoy segura que lo aprendieron de usted, general —retrucó, mirándolo con dureza.

Él sonrió arrogantemente, deseando haber detenido el comentario antes de soltarlo a la ligera como lo había hecho —Lo hace parecer como si fueran nuestros hijos, teniente —no obstante, no pudo hacerlo. Así que simplemente borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se disculpó. No había pretendido sonar con un petulante idiota que no piensa realmente antes de abrir la boca. Desgraciadamente, a veces daba esa impresión, especialmente frente a ella—. Ah... Lamento haber bromeado de esa forma.

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre la de él –que estaba sobre el pomo aún- dispuesta a girarlo. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, se detuvo. Oyendo las voces del interior.

—Si no es del jefe entonces no tengo la menor idea de quién puede ser —era la voz de Havoc, frustrado.

Breda fue el segundo en hablar —Pero el general no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo. Siempre creí que Mustang entraría en pánico de saber que sería _padre_, en caso de que lo fuera.

Fuery intervino tímidamente —Uh... ¿Quizá el general de brigada está bien con todo el asunto...? Es decir, el otro día parecía preocupado por la teniente primera Hawkeye...

Havoc soltó una risotada contenida y nasal —¿Bromeas? El jefe sale con cada par de piernas que se cruza delante suyo. Dudo seriamente eso. Pero sí parecía preocupado por Hawkeye, aunque siempre lo hace, de todas formas.

—Cierto —confirmó Breda.

En ese instante, sin embargo, la conversación se detuvo cuando Roy abrió bruscamente la puerta. Casi dramáticamente. Acompañado de Hawkeye quien permanecía un paso o dos más atrás, como siempre, expresión estricta. La mano de él, forrada de blanco, aún en el pomo. Havoc, al verlo, palideció, así como el resto, preguntándose si los habrían oído. Mustang los incineraría, si Hawkeye no los baleaba primero —Uh... Buenos días, jefe. Hawkeye... —dijo nervioso.

Roy atravesó la oficina hasta su escritorio sin dedicarles más que una mirada a sus subordinados —Si, buenos días Havoc —seguido de Riza quien cargaba el trabajo de aquel día para todos. El cual distribuyó, deliberadamente, de forma desproporcional entregándoles esta vez más a los tres y menos a su superior. Quien lucía complacido desde su propia silla, observando la pequeña pila que su teniente primera le había otorgado, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro—. ¿Únicamente esto, teniente?

Riza, que ya se encontraba en su propio escritorio trabajando, asintió —Si, general —después de todo, ninguno de los papeles entregados al resto de sus subordinados realmente necesitaban la firma del general de brigada, sino la de alguien con rango mayor a sargento. E inclusive el sargento mayor Fuery podía hacerse cargo de éstos.

Havoc observó su ridículamente alta pila comparada a la de su superior —¡¿Huh? ¡¿Todo esto? —se quejó. Y Riza asintió, sin siquiera alzar la vista de su propio trabajo, el cual había comenzado a realizar diligentemente.

—Así es, teniente Havoc. Y todos son para hoy —afirmó, añadiendo—. No debería ser problema si se atiene únicamente a realizar su trabajo —ante lo que Roy sonrió arrogantemente.

No obstante, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando una palabra reverberó en su mente. De la conversación oída por casualidad. Una y otra vez. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta. _Padre_. Sería padre, de su teniente primera.

_Oh, Dios. _Estaba jodido.


	19. Una vida relativamente normal

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

19/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como prometido, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero les guste. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores por seguir mi fic. **Gracias**. De verdad. Y más aún a todas esas personas que se tomaron y toman la molestia de hacerme saber lo que piensan con sus amables reviews. **Mil, mil gracias**. Leer de ustedes me alegra el día y realmente es bonito saber que hay alguien al otro lado. Y, más aún, que disfruta aunque sea un poquito lo que escribo. Por eso, les estoy eternamente agradecida. Especialmetne a: **** ****HoneyHawkeye******** (me alegra mucho que te haya gustado),**** ****Sangito********,** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95********,** ******fandita-eromena******** (Jaja. Supogo que sí es un poco lento. En realidad, lo había pensado pero creo que recién terminó de realmente caer en la cuenta de lo que eso significa), ******Lucia991****** (podre Roy, dale un respiro, es dificil para él =P),** ******Alexandra-Ayanami******** (es bueno saber que te gustó y si lo están, un poco. Al resto les pasa por chismosos) ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**********, ************Sunako Jigoku************, ************mariana garcia************ (supongo que era de esperarse, tanto contenerse =), pero pronto -muy pronto- vendrán más momento, lo prometo), **********lizzie kinomoto**********, **********Noriko** X******** (si, lo será lo quiera o no u.u. En cuanto el sexo del bebé, habrá que esperar =D), **********okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson**********, **********yoake. laberinto**********, ********daphne-gabycoco********, ********Evelyn Fiedler********, ******KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag** **y** **MCullenMustang**** (si, es verdad. Avanzan y retroceden, pero esa es su relación supongo). En fin, ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XIX<p>

"Una vida relativamente normal"

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye nunca había sido del tipo que se preocupa innecesariamente. Su comportamiento calmo y colecto y su naturaleza racional siempre ahorrándole inquietudes superfluas que tranquilamente podrían ser prevenidas con sentido común. Y es un rasgo de su personalidad del que está perfectamente al tanto. Riza sabe, y con certeza, que puede mantener la calma en situaciones bajo presión –porque ella es un soldado y si no es capaz de hacerlo eso resultaría en su muerte o peor, la de su superior o camarada- y que es capaz de mantener cierta línea racional en su pensar y actuar. Sabe también, que todo puede ser mentira. Y que algo trivial como la lluvia puede convertirla en el tipo de persona que nunca fue. El tipo que se preocupa –quizá innecesariamente pero posiblemente no- y el tipo que permanece mirando por la ventana preguntándose si <em>esa<em> persona que resulta importante para ella estará bien. Y si no se habrá convertido en un _inútil_ y si ésta vez pensará un poco antes de lograr que lo maten. Y suspira, pacientemente, preguntándose por qué no está junto a él, asegurándose que no lo maten, y entonces recuerda que es su día libre. No particularmente ese día, pero en las ocasiones que lo era en general.

Y si, Riza Hawkeye nunca había sido del tipo que se preocupa innecesariamente pero Roy Mustang cambia eso para ella y ella lo sabe perfectamente. No puede evitarlo, no cuando se reduce a él, y se tensa pensando en los peores escenarios. Pero Roy es fuerte, y siempre sobrevive –al menos hasta ahora-, y entonces se recuerda que ella es la subordinada y él el superior y él debería ser quien se preocupe más que ella. Lo hace, Riza lo sabe. Pero ella lo hace más, probablemente. Y no logra pensar tan racionalmente cuando cree que algo anda _mal_, o que podría estarlo. Y en su cabeza, Hawkeye hizo ya una equivalencia.

Ya lleva _veintiún_ semanas de embarazo. Cinco meses y una semana. Y el médico asegura que todo está bien. Al menos eso afirmó en la última cita, tras haber vuelto a oír los latidos constantes y rítmicos de la vida creciendo en su interior. Y Riza había asentido, porque él era el conocedor y ella aún se sentía inusual en una situación que había descartado para ella mucho tiempo atrás, pero a la que se vio forzada de todas formas. No le disgusta ya la idea, casi todo lo contrario. Pero no se siente del todo cómoda aún. Su vientre está más grande también, redondeado hacia su bajo abdomen y considerablemente más abultado y finalmente empieza a sentir realmente que es parte del proceso. Sin embargo, el medico había asegurado que pronto debería empezar a sentirlo moverse y patear y tal cosa aún no había sucedido. Suspiró, no estaba siendo racional como siempre. El doctor había asegurado que algunas mujeres no lo empiezan a sentir hasta las veinticuatro semanas. Y aún así no puede dejar de pensar que algo anda _mal. _Como cuando llueve y ella no está junto a _él _para cuidar su espalda. Y últimamente ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de cuidar de la misma. Algo que no le permitía obtener demasiada paz mental tampoco. No con él afuera y ella en la oficina realizando trabajo burocrático.

Afortunadamente para ellos, el Este nunca había sido una región demasiado animada y últimamente sus vidas transcurren más en la oficina del cuartel general a la que estaban asignados que en el exterior. A veces, y en extrañas ocasiones, ocurre algo inusual pero nada que no puedan solucionar desde allí mismo. Lo cual es un alivio para ella, dado que ahora no puede acompañarlo, y un fastidio para su superior que se queja de la falta de situaciones que le otorguen gloria y lo libren de la burocracia que tanto desprecia. Havoc opina igual que su superior, evidentemente, y ocasionalmente los tiene que oír quejándose de cómo aquello no era para lo que se habían enlistado y demás. Lo admitía, ella tampoco disfrutaba particularmente el papeleo, pero era una obligación más, un escalón más, en su camino hacia arriba. Lo difícil era hacerle ver eso a su superior. El cual, por cierto, ni siquiera se encontraba en la oficina de momento. De hecho, se había marchado hacía ya un rato –con una pobre excusa- y aún no había regresado.

Deteniendo el gesto de pasar su mano calmamente por su redondeado abdomen bajo la chaqueta del uniforme, suspiró, mano aún en su vientre —¿Alguno sabe a dónde se fue el general de brigada?

Havoc negó con la cabeza, cigarrillo entre los labios —No, lo siento Hawkeye. El jefe masculló algo y huyó de la oficina.

Breda asintió —Como siempre.

Riza volvió a exhalar pacientemente. Volviendo inconscientemente a acariciar su abdomen, mientras dedicaba una mirada severa a la puerta, a falta de poder dedicársela a su superior. Últimamente parecía hacer eso seguido. Se ponía de pie, excusaba con algo que nadie encontraba particularmente viable, y se marchaba para volver al rato –largo rato- con la misma expresión seria de siempre. Ella le reprochaba su conducta y falta de motivación hacia el trabajo burocrático, por supuesto. Pero él restaba importancia a todo con la mano y retomaba su trabajo como si nada. Haciéndolo impecablemente y sin que ella tuviera que reprenderlo de allí en más. Era un alivio, y le permitía realizar su trabajo más relajadamente y mantener un ojo en el resto, pero no era del todo usual en su superior. Sin mencionar que desde el incidente de un mes atrás, difícilmente le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra para algo que no fuera militarmente relacionado. A veces, aunque sólo en ocasiones, podía verlo de reojo mirar pensativo su abdomen; pero al percatarse de la vista de ella sobre él simplemente retornaba a su trabajo una vez más, con la misma parsimonia de siempre. Haciendo girar la pluma entre sus dedos. No era el único, de todas formas, Havoc, Breda y Fuery ocasionalmente ojeaban en la dirección de su vientre en aumento.

Resignada, se puso de pie. A veces creía que era realmente cierto lo que se oía en los pasillos de la milicia de que ella era la niñera de su superior. Sin mencionar que ahora tendría que buscarlo y traerlo de regreso para asegurarse de que terminara todo a tiempo. Lo cual no debería tener que hacer, en primer lugar. Pero la breve caminata le vendría bien. La espalda empezaba a dolerle aún cuando su postura fuera impecable y empezaba a notar que eso sucedía seguido. Era normal, por otra parte, o eso le habían informado y suponía que tenía sentido. Su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando excesivamente hacia delante y su espalda era la misma de siempre. Su centro de gravedad definitivamente se estaba desplazando. Por lo que sirviéndose del respaldar de la silla, del que se sujetó con una mano, se puso en pie, con la otra en su abultada panza. No era realmente tan incómodo, pero empezaba a tornarse algo fatigoso el moverse. Aún con todo, se sentía considerablemente bien y bastante llena de energía. Con la suficiente, al menos, para continuar su rutina regularmente.

—Ah... Teniente primera Hawkeye, ¿necesita algo? —le preguntó amablemente Fuery. Ese era otro problema. Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con un superior sobreprotector sino con tres hombres más que no dejaban de preguntarle si necesitaba algo cada vez que se movía o siquiera respiraba, como si fuera incapaz de hacerlo por sí sola.

Por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza seriamente y replicó, por enésima vez del día. Y no sólo a Fuery —No, estoy perfectamente sargento. Aprecio su preocupación —dando media vuelta y abandonando la oficina con paso tranquilo. No pudiendo evitar notar las miradas curiosas en su dirección. Era ridículo, en su opinión. Realmente. Ellos eran soldados, miembros de la milicia, y Riza estaba segura que había muchas cuestiones más importantes a las que prestar atención que a una oficial embarazada. Especialmente cuando no era ni sería la primera ni la última. Y cuando se suponía que debían servir a los ciudadanos de Amestris. Deteniéndose un par de veces, se llevó la mano a la frente, y continuó. Saludando a cada superior que se atravesaba en su camino como era propio del protocolo militar. Cuando arribó a la habitación donde se conservaban los documentos militares, se detuvo de ver a su superior ojeando unos papeles de espalda a la puerta.

Ingresando, caminó hasta quedar junto a él. Cruzándose de brazos —General, ¿quiere decirme qué hace aquí?

El moreno alzó su vista y sonrió arrogantemente —Ah, teniente Hawkeye, ¿extrañándome ya? —colocando los papeles bajo su brazo.

Riza, en respuesta, le dedicó una mirada severa —Tiene trabajo que hacer, general. Y, si me permite repreguntar, ¿qué hace aquí?

Roy le mostró los papeles y los volvió a colocar bajo el brazo —¿Qué parece, teniente? Buscando unos papeles que necesitaba revisar, evidentemente.

—¿No debería empezar con los que _ya_ tiene en su escritorio, señor? —replicó, mordazmente. Señalando el obvio hecho de que debía ordenar sus prioridades y realizar lo que necesariamente debía tener listo para ese día en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo allí, probablemente coqueteando con la chica encargada de organizar los archivos.

—¿Esos? Ya los revisé y firmé todos, teniente —sonrió, notando la expresión de desconfianza de su subordinada. No la culpaba, difícilmente terminaba todo antes del almuerzo—. Aunque sospecho que no me cree.

Ella cerró los ojos con calma —Sabe que no, general.

—Eso pensé que diría, teniente. Pero puede revisarlos cuando regresemos a la oficina, si lo prefiere. Antes de entregarlos —la sonrisa arrogante explayándose un poco más.

Riza frunció el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos sobre su abdomen y bajo sus pechos —¿Se siente bien? No parece propio de usted, realizar todo sin quejarse.

Ésta vez, fingió sentirse ofendido —Me insulta, teniente. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones cuando es necesario. Y preferiría desocuparme un poco las manos antes de hacer el viaje a Central la semana que viene.

Riza asintió —Entiendo. Recuerde solicitar mayor presupuesto para el proyecto Ishbalita, general —recordándole.

Roy asintió, sorprendido de que hubiera recordado que él le había ordenado que le recordara realizar dicho pedido al Fuhrer Grumman. Especialmente cuando habían sostenido esa conversación hacía dos meses atrás, previo a su viaje a Ishbal. Pero Riza era todo eficiencia, y su entera concentración estaba abocada a la milicia y eso era algo que Roy sabía perfectamente. Que Riza Hawkeye era una de las personas más eficaces que conocía y había conocido a lo largo de toda su vida, razón por la cual debía agradecer de haberla nombrado como su asistente. Hawkeye hacía su vida más fácil —No pensé que fuera a recordarlo, yo ya lo había olvidado.

Ella le dedicó una mirada seria —Me pidió que le recordara —señalando lo obvio. Y ella no desobedecía una orden, a menos que esa orden fuera abandonarlo y dejarlo atrás. En ese caso, no dudaría en insubordinarse.

—Eso hice, teniente —concedió, abandonando el cuarto con ella a su lado y los papeles aún bajo el brazo—. Respecto al viaje, ¿me acompañarás?

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —¿Todavía tienes que preguntarlo? —deslizando inconscientemente su mano de arriba a abajo por su abdomen con serenidad. Roy observó el gesto de reojo. Esa era la Hawkeye amable bajo la austeridad. La Hawkeye privada que sólo en ocasiones podía verse pero que últimamente parecía aparecer frente a sus ojos más seguido. La misma que acariciaba a Black Hayate con suavidad en vez de ordenarle severamente que se comportara.

—¿Aún en tu estado? —inquirió.

—Aún entonces, general. Un bebé no nace en cinco meses —Roy recordó, por un momento, cuando su teniente primera había tomado (en una ocasión) el segundo teléfono de la oficina e intervenido en su conversación con Hughes aseverando al teniente coronel que los bebés, en efecto, no nacían en cinco meses. ¿Acaso realmente estaba comportándose como el ridículo de Hughes?—, por lo que estoy segura que estaré perfectamente acompañándolo. Además, dudo que haga todo sin "dispersarse" sin mi allí.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Es eso así? ¿Está insinuando que sin mi teniente primera estaría perdido, teniente?

Riza sonrió con calma, a duras penas —Eso es lo que estoy afirmando, general.

Roy también sonrió —Eso parece un poco arrogante de su parte, teniente. ¿No cree?

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza —No si sólo estoy estableciendo un hecho, señor. Es mi deber acompañarlo, de lo contrario estoy segura que sólo se distraerá innecesariamente. Y aún hay demasiado por hacer.

La sonrisa pomposa en sus labios se extendió un poco más —¿Acaso teme que vuelva a sonreír cortésmente a mujeres en su ausencia?

—Socialmente promiscuo, general —señaló—. Y no. Como dije, puede sonreír a quien desee.

Mustang la observó de reojo —¿Está segura, teniente?

—Positiva, señor. Es libre de sonreír a quien quiera. De todas formas, no es asunto mío a quien intente cortejar.

—¿Aún con un bebé mío? —inquirió. Ella lo miró de forma reprobatoria.

—Por favor absténgase de hacer ese tipo de declaraciones inapropiadas aquí, general. Alguien podría oírlo —lo amonestó—. Y si, sigue sin ser asunto mío, señor. No estamos románticamente involucrados, si mal no recuerda. De ninguna forma.

—¿Y si eso cambiara? —sondeó, tanteando la reacción de ella. Riza, con el entrecejo fruncido, se volteó a él.

—Déjeme recordarle que las regulaciones de la milicia lo prohíben, general —respondió, casi mecánicamente.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Evidentemente eso no nos detuvo en el pasado, teniente —mirando su abdomen—. Y no es eso lo que pregunté.

Ésta vez, ella torció el gesto —No creo entender, general.

Pero el moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la oficina, ingresando a ésta y con ella tras él —No, no me haga caso, teniente. Sólo estaba desvariando —para dejarla junto a su escritorio y marcharse al de él. _Si, _debía estarlo para pensar que personas como _ellos_ podían tener una vida relativamente normal. Porque era una incongruencia, realmente. No había nada de normal en lo que eran y habían sido y en lo que se habían convertido tampoco. No había forma de lograr un equilibrio entre sus vidas personales y la milicia, ¿o la había? Pero de haberla, de todas formas, no la merecían. No con todos los pecados que habían cometido. No con las decisiones erradas que habían tenido y con las vidas que habían tomado sin el consentimiento de las mismas. No podían elegir como morir tampoco, o cuándo. Y estaba el riesgo de que algún día también fueran juzgados por lo que habían hecho en Ishbal. Pero tampoco podían elegir ahora, ya no. No cuando esa vida estaba ya en camino. Otra consecuencia de las decisiones que habían tomado. Otra que no podía simplemente ignorar tampoco. Y no pensaba hacerlo, no siendo ella y siendo él y siendo _ambos. _Simplemente era algo que no podía hacer. Abandonarla, eso era.

Abriendo el cajón de su escritorio (y depositando los papeles que había traído sobre este con la otra mano) observó el libro en su interior. Celeste y de lomo en tonalidades pasteles y un abismal contraste con los libros de alquimia que solía leer (de tapa sobria y con círculos en estas) y con las nóminas que estaba acostumbrado a leer en la milicia. No su lectura habitual, decididamente. Pero había resuelto leerlo y poco a poco estaba intentando hacerlo, entre papeleo y papeleo, y en su tiempo libre, cuando no estaba buscando una forma de bordear el asunto con la ley de fraternización. La cual acababa de depositar sobre su escritorio, de hecho. Era extraño, no lo negaría. Y aún no sentía ni una décima del entusiasmo que había manifestado Hughes al saber que sería padre. Pero estaba intentándolo.

—Ahhh, deberías ver a mi maravillosa Gracia, está más y más grande que nunca —había dicho, haciendo un alboroto como de costumbre, al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Él, por supuesto, había suspirado con impaciencia —Me parece perfecto, Hughes. Así que no me llames cada cinco minutos. Llama a tu mujer —y había estado por cortar, pero el monólogo había continuado.

—Ya lo hice. Hace un momento...

Chasqueó sus dedos impacientemente —¡Entonces no me llames a mi!

—¡Pero es que se ve tan radiante...! No puedo esperar para que nazca. Seguramente será perfecto, como mi Gracia. Ah... Qué hizo un sujeto como yo para merecer algo así.

Masajeándose las sienes, replicó —No me preguntes a mi, Hughes —sinceramente, y aunque estaba feliz por su amigo y comprendía que era algo importante para Hughes, no era algo que provocara demasiado en él. Su estilo de vida distaba terriblemente del de su amigo.

—No sólo estoy orgulloso de mi maravillosa esposa, ahora seré padre orgulloso de mi bebé también.

Bufando, había dicho —Me parece bien. Ahora, tengo que volver a trabajar. Así que deja de llamarme a cada rato —y, sin más, había cortado. Sin embargo, no había podido evitar sentirse complacido de saber que Hughes había encontrado algo similar a la redención. Aún cuando él no esperaba buscarla ni creía merecerla. E inconscientemente, había observado a Hawkeye. Ella tampoco creía en la redención. Ahora lo recordaba.

Y ahora era él el que estaba en la misma situación. Pero Roy no era Hughes y nunca lo sería. Y no podía evitar pensar si siquiera sería capaz de llevar adelante algo así. Cuando todo lo que sabía era destruir. Y dañar todo lo que tocaba. Como a _ella_. _Como en Ishbal. _Debería cargar a su hijo o hija con esas manos manchadas de sangre. Tal y como le había dicho a Maes._ ¿Vas a abrazar a la mujer que amas con esas manos cubiertas de sangre?_ ¿Cómo podría? Cuando no era y nunca había sido tan fuerte como Hughes._ Hughes... Yo no tengo tu fuerza..._ Observó su mano y el libro. Y su mano otra vez, de apariencia limpia. Y luego observó a Hawkeye, sentada en su escritorio y escribiendo con una mano sobre uno de los informes que debía redactar mientras con la otra sobaba ausente su abultado vientre. Con expresión calma y ligeramente seria. Pero continuando eficientemente con su trabajo.

Al sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, alzó la mirada, deteniendo inmediatamente el gesto pero manteniendo la mano allí —¿Sucede algo, general?

Pero no podía preocuparla, ni adosarle más preocupaciones y cargas de las que ya de por sí tenía encima —No, no es nada, teniente —por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Havoc observándolo por un instante. Suspiró, ¿acaso era tan indiscreto su actuar en relación a su teniente primera? Lo admitía, nunca se había molestado realmente en ocultar su preocupación por ella. Ni siquiera en combate. No era sin razón que King Bradley hubiera descubierto que era su debilidad.

Asintiendo, retomó su trabajo, pero sin realmente aceptar las palabras de él como verdaderas. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Roy tenía _esa_ mirada, similar a la que había portado cada día en la guerra, y ella estaba perfectamente familiarizada con ésta como para no reconocerla. Ella misma la había portado también, en aquel desierto polvoriento y manchado de sangre; y, sin embargo, comprendía que no era el lugar ni el momento para discutir temáticas privadas que estaba segura su superior no aceptaría discutir en presencia de nadie más, salvo en la de ella. Y aún entonces dudaba que fuera placentero para él el hacerlo. Por esa razón, simplemente retomó su trabajo cotidianamente, aguardando a que él eligiera el momento para verbalizar lo que tenía en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, terminó toda su pila de papeles, revisó la de él; se marchó a entregarlas a sus superiores y retornó minutos después a su escritorio. En el cual se sentó con un codo sobre éste y su mejilla calmamente presionada contra el puño del mismo brazo, mientras que la mano restante permanecía abierta sobre el libro que se encontraba ahora leyendo. Otro de los que Gracia le había dado, ya que el primero lo había terminado una semana atrás. Suspirando, presionó su palma contra el abdomen. No lo negaría, y aún cuando no lo manifestara abiertamente, se estaba inquietando ligeramente. Era ya la tercera afirmación que leía de que debería empezar a sentir los movimientos del bebé, y no había percibido nada en absoluto. Nada inusual. Nada en su interior. Ni siquiera un leve, tenue y diminuto movimiento. Aunque, siendo sincera consigo misma, no tenía la menor idea de qué debía sentir.

Alzando la vista a su superior una vez más, lo observó leer detenidamente aquello que tenía entre manos. Con el entrecejo fruncido. Si no había contado mal, el general de brigada llevaba ya dos horas leyendo aquello, fuera lo que fuera. Y no parecía estar obteniendo nada satisfactorio de la acción. De hecho, parecía más y más consternado a medida que pasaba el tiempo. E incluso podía oírlo, eventualmente, tamborileando impacientemente con sus dedos sobre la plana superficie del escritorio e inclusive haciendo el gesto de chasquear los dedos en un claro deseo de incendiar aquello que estaba analizando. Pero no tenía sus guantes puestos, y era un alivio o de lo contrario la oficina entera estaría ya en llamas.

Exhaló, la conducta impaciente de su superior la estaba enervando parcialmente y ella misma no estaba desprovista de tensión para poder lidiar con ello calmamente como de costumbre. No, al menos, hasta que pudiera cerciorarse por sí misma de que todo estaba en orden con su embarazo —General, ¿necesita algo?

Roy alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza. Notando el borde impaciente de su teniente primera. Riza generalmente era calma, colecta, y sólo en ocasiones de tensión tendía a reaccionar de esa forma. Como cuando la había llamado por teléfono aquella vez con Pride, y su respuesta había sido todo menos paciente. Y, por alguna razón, la situación actual no distaba del todo de diferente —No, está bien, teniente. Puedo hacerme cargo.

Pero no era cierto. Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo leyendo el condenado apartado de las regulaciones militares destinado a la fraternización y aún no había logrado encontrar algún punto en el que pudiera ampararse para salvaguardar su situación. Ni uno. Y el apartado era tan condenadamente largo que sólo había leído un tercio de éste. Lo cual era en cierta forma positivo, porque le daba la posibilidad de aún encontrar _algo_, por nimia y estrecha que la posibilidad pudiera ser, pero era algo. El que su teniente primera estuviera embarazada, por otra parte, no ayudaba demasiado dado que revelaba que su relación de naturaleza privada e íntima se remontaba a bastante más atrás de la impresión que querían dar. Lo cual, evidentemente, no era positivo para su intención de salir de aquella situación bien parado. O para su imagen. Pero confiaba en que si había sido capaz de salir vivo y bien parado de un golpe de estado sería capaz de hacerlo de ésta situación también. Por complicado que fuera.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, con la vista ya cansada, alzó la mirada. No había notado lo oscuro que se encontraba afuera ya, o que el resto de sus subordinados –exceptuando a su teniente primera, por supuesto- se habían marchado ya a casa. Y, de hecho, llevaban ya en soledad más de media hora. Pero había estado tan enfrascado que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su subordinada, por otra parte, no parecía molesta sino que permanecía de pie archivando algunos papeles y reacomodando unos archiveros con fechas más viejas. Al verlo finalmente alzar la mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa sutil. Roy torció el gesto —No es necesario que se quede, teniente.

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza y cerró el archivero, pasando al siguiente, con su espalda hacia Roy —No, está bien. Preferiría hacerlo, general. Además, es como usted dijo, si tenemos que viajar a Central es mejor quitarnos algo de trabajo de las manos.

Roy se pasó una mano por el cabello, cansado —Deberías ir a descansar.

Riza asintió, aún acomodando unas carpetas —Creo que podría decirse lo mismo para usted. Se ve cansado.

—Lo estoy —concedió. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz por segunda vez—. Llevo demasiado trabajando en esto sin poder realmente avanzar. ¿No debería estar sentada, teniente?

Una vez más, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza —Si lo hago, me empieza a doler la espalda. Caminar y moverme ayuda, general. Además, aún estoy trabajando.

—No deberías esforzarte tanto —sugirió, su expresión suavizándose.

Pero ella permaneció firme —Estoy bien. Aún no es demasiado inconveniente y realmente prefiero continuar siéndote de utilidad, mientras tenga la posibilidad.

—No se porque supuse que dirías eso —sonrió arrogantemente.

—Usted me conoce —devolvió una suave sonrisa también, colocando una carpeta en un cajón bajo la letra J—. Por favor, ten cuidado —le pidió, y él supo que quiso decir: _en tu camino de regreso a casa. _

Y él simplemente continuó sonriendo arrogantemente —¿Sabe, teniente? Si viniera conmigo esta noche no tendría que preocuparme, teniendo una habilidosa guardaespaldas conmigo.

Exhaló —Por favor, no haga esos comentarios, general. Nunca se sabe quien podría oír.

—Estamos solos, Hawkeye —señaló. Pero Riza no dio el brazo a torcer. No que él lo hubiera esperado, tampoco.

—Aún así, general. No es conveniente —afirmó.

—¿Qué duermas conmigo o que haga esa clase de comentarios, teniente?

Ella le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria —Ambos, general. Ahora termine su trabajo, por favor. O de lo contrario estaremos aquí hasta mañana.

Pero Roy negó con la cabeza —Ya lo terminé hace bastante, teniente primera. Esto no es militarmente relacionado, no necesariamente; sino algo de inclinación más personal. Como dije, esta libre de marcharse —aseguró.

Ella se cruzó de brazos —Si me permite preguntar, general. ¿A qué se refiere con inclinación personal?

—Creí que quedaba claro con el nombre. No es necesario que me esperes, Hawkeye. Estoy seguro que estaré bien —Riza permaneció inmóvil y él agregó—. Ve a descansar. Estoy seguro que lo necesitas más que yo. Y antes de que vuelva a objetar, teniente, considérelo una orden.

Suspirando resignada, asintió, llevándose la mano a la frente —Si, señor. Que tenga buenas noches —Roy asintió, y Riza caminó hasta el perchero y tomó su abrigo. La primavera había comenzado ya, tras tres largos meses de frío y aunque las temperaturas bajas empezaban a mermar los primeros días de la nueva estación aún conservaban y arrastraban el frío seco del invierno, haciendo imperioso el continuar usando abrigo por un tiempo más. Además, no podía arriesgar su salud en su particular estado. Riza Hawkeye no necesitaba más complicaciones de las que ya tenía.

Dando una última ojeada a la oficina, asintió —Buenas noches, general.

—Buenas noches, teniente.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintiendo un súbito vacío al dejar su lado. El mismo que sentía cuando no podía permanecer de pie junto a él, velando por su seguridad y mejores intereses. En su inmediata proximidad. Proximidad en la que siempre había vivido.

Casi desde que tenía memoria.


	20. Un ligero burbujeo

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

20/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que espero les guste. Y antes de pasar a los agradecimientos les pregunto **(!)**; _¿qué preferencia tienen respecto al sexo del bebé?_ No va a cambiar mi decisión final, dado que la historia ya está escrita, pero me encantaría saber qué prefieren. Aunque algunas personas ya lo comentaron al pasar =). De todas maneras, me encantaría saber. Si se sienten inclinados/as a dejarme un _review_, pueden incluírlo. Y ahora si, como siempre, me encantaría agradecerles a todos los lectores por seguir mi humilde fic. **Muchas gracias.** Y especialmente a todas esas personas que tan amablemente se tomaron y toman la molestia y el tiempo y el esfuerzo de hacerme saber lo que piensan y perciben de la historia. Leer de ustedes me alegra el día y hace feliz, y espero no estar aburriéndolos a estas alturas de la historia. En fin, **mil**,** mil gracias**. De verdad. A: **** ****HoneyHawkeye********,**** ****Sangito********,** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95********,** ******fandita-eromena********, ******Lucia991******,** ******Alexandra-Ayanami********, ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**********, ************Sunako Jigoku************, ************mariana garcia************, **********lizzie kinomoto**********, **********Noriko** X********, **********okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson**********, **********yoake. laberinto**********, ********daphne-gabycoco********, ********Evelyn Fiedler********, ******KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag** **y** **MCullenMustang****. Gracias a todos. Espero que el capítulo les agrade. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XX<p>

"Un ligero burbujeo"

* * *

><p>Observó el condenado papel por enésima vez, notando que las letras empezaban a borronearse ya, <em>otra vez<em>. O quizá era él y su vista se nublada por el cansancio y el detrimento de sus funciones cerebrales por la falta de sueño. Llevaba dos horas ya, desde que su teniente primera se había marchado, y no había podido avanzar demasiado más. De hecho, lo único que había anotado era una serie de notas, unos garabatos, y un dibujo similar al perro de su teniente primera en el margen superior izquierdo. Y un nombre, que no tenía idea de por qué había garabateado tampoco.

En cuanto a la ley anti-fraternización. Era bastante clara en lo referente a la prohibición de cualquier tipo de relación que implicara salir, vivir conjuntamente y cualquier tipo de relación íntima o de naturaleza sexual entre dos oficiales y personal enlistado. Algo que de todas formas había sabido incluso durante dicho acto no militarmente aprobado. No que eso hubiera importado, no al momento. Aún así, y aún con la especificación explícita de dicha prohibición, el apartado continuaba con "Esta prohibición no aplica en caso de:", dándole altas posibilidades de encontrarse en el interior de dichas excepciones, o lograr meterse en una de estas. Además, dicha ley comenzaba con: "Las relaciones entre soldados de diferente rango están prohibidas si:" implicando que había posibilidades de ciertos tipos de fraternización siempre que conviniera con los criterios enumerados. Los cuales, en términos generales, acordaban con el tipo de relación que ambos tenían.

Después de todo, su relación no causaba real o daba la sensación de causar parcialidad o injusticia. Algo que evidentemente Hawkeye no consentiría. Ni querría. Un trato especial, eso era. Evidentemente tampoco había una deliberación de beneficio profesional extraído de dicha relación. Hawkeye había aceptado no ascender de teniente primera, con todo, excluyendo dicha conjetura de que podría haberse acostado con él por conseguir una mejor posición en el interior de la jerarquía. Y ni siquiera tenía que afirmar que dicha relación no era de naturaleza explotadora y coercitiva. Si alguien era explotado o coercido para realizar su trabajo, era él, por su teniente primera. En todo caso, Mustang estaba seguro de que no aplicaba. Sin mencionar que ambos eran absolutamente profesionales al respecto y no influía en su desempeño militar. Así como tampoco lo hacía en la disciplina. Y sus subordinados podrían atestiguarlo.

Aún así, necesitaba algo más consistente (una categoría de excepción en la que ellos entraran no le vendría mal) para presentar su caso ante los altos cargos y exponerse y poner en riesgo toda su carrera militar. Algo que Riza no consentiría, de saber que eso era lo que estaba planeando hacer eventualmente. Por esa razón, la había mantenido en la oscuridad. Al menos aún, hasta que pudiera organizarse y armar algo más sólido que lo que tenía hasta el momento. Estaba seguro, por otro lado, que el Fuhrer Grumman sería de ayuda a su caso cuando fuera informado de su situación. Algo que planeaba hacer eventualmente también, y en persona.

Suspirando, observó el papel una vez más. Sinceramente, ya no podía leer derecho. Su vista se cruzaba y no podía dejar de releer el mismo párrafo sin realmente lograr aprehender el significado de sus palabras. Y le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. Sin mencionar que no podía dejar de pensar en que su teniente primera se había marchado sola a su casa, embarazada de cinco meses, y caminando. Había afirmado que estaría bien, y que inclusive le haría bien también caminar, pero Roy no se sentía del todo tranquilo dejándola marcharse de esa forma, considerando las circunstancias especiales. Sin mencionar que no había podido evitar notar la tensión que había manifestado, la ligera impaciencia y la aspereza en sus bordes que sólo dejaba entrever cuando estaba tirante como un piolín a punto de cortarse. Y todo ello, asumía, estaba relacionado con su estado dado que no había dejado de tocar su abdomen en toda la tarde. Y la noche, inclusive. Por lo que tomando la determinación se puso de pie, tomó los papeles y los colocó en una carpeta, en el interior de su cajón, y abandonó la oficina tomando su abrigo al salir. Colgándoselo en la espalda, sin deslizar los brazos en las mangas.

Cuando abandonó la oficina y dobló en la esquina, sin embargo, se topó con el mayor general Hakuro quien, al verlo, llamó su atención —General de brigada Mustang.

Poniendo su mejor expresión neutral se volvió al hombre —Mayor general Hakuro, ¿todavía trabajando?

El hombre asintió, erguido y con sus manos unidas tras su espalda —Evidentemente, General Mustang —luego permaneció en silencio por un instante y añadió—. Recibí la notificación del estado de la teniente primera Hawkeye.

Su semblante no traicionó en absoluto el hecho de que odiaba haber predicho efectivamente que Hakuro encaminaría la conversación en esa dirección —Espero que no lo haya hecho ahora, dado que fue entregada un mes atrás. En ese caso, me veré obligado a revisar el papeleo o asegurarme de que mis subordinados hayan hecho la entrega correctamente.

Hakuro torció el gesto. Mustang le estaba tomando el pelo, como siempre. Restregándole en el rostro que podía salirse de la suya debido a la predilección de Grumman por el joven alquimista de la flama —La teniente primera Hawkeye está embarazada.

Roy asintió, manteniendo el cuerpo erguido y la expresión solemne —Estoy al tanto, mayor general Hakuro —_yo mismo me hice cargo de eso_, pensó amargamente—, dado que se trata de mi subordinada. Por otra parte, no creí que fuera en contra de las regulaciones el que las oficiales femeninas decidieran concebir. Estoy seguro que el estatuto militar no lo prohíbe.

—No lo hace —concedió a regañadientes Hakuro—, pero el estatuto sí tiene regulaciones contra la fraternización.

—Eso oí —concedió, evasivamente. No afirmando ni negando nada de forma terminal o de lo contrario estaba seguro de que sus palabras se volverían contra él—, general. Pero no veo la relación. Y, si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme. Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que estar aquí temprano, realizando mi trabajo, o de lo contrario mi teniente primera no estará complacida. Buenas noches —se llevó una mano a la frente, y dio media vuelta y se marchó. Aliviado de haberse sacado al hombre de la espalda. Obviamente Hakuro intentaría indirectamente presionarlo con la temática. Siempre estaba encima de él, menospreciándolo o haciendo amenazas indirectas o implicancias de la misma naturaleza. Y Roy estaba perfectamente al tanto de dicha animosidad. Hakuro se sentía amenazado, dado que su rápido ascenso en la jerarquía militar y a tan joven edad era notorio. Pero estaba preparado para los enemigos que pudiera obtener por dicha rápida ascensión. Eso le había dicho a Hughes, al menos.

Cuando salió a la calle, se sintió aliviado de sentir el frío aire del comienzo de la primavera azotando su rostro. Era tarde, pero no tanto como para que su teniente primera estuviera durmiendo ya, así que simplemente le daría una breve visita (porque una llamada de cortesía no parecía apropiada ni suficiente) y luego se marcharía a su propio apartamento. Era un plan simple, pero los planes simples referentes a su teniente primera difícilmente resultaban en la forma en que él lo deseaba. Y la última visita que había hecho a Hawkeye era más que prueba fehaciente de ello. Pero necesitaba cerciorarse, asegurarse del bienestar de su teniente primera para poder conciliar algo de sueño. Era cortesía, sólo eso, o eso quería decirse a sí mismo.

Metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente. Observando las personas pasar y regresar a sus casas. _No, hogares_, se corrigió. Mirando a una pareja pasar con la mujer abrazando el brazo del hombre y enterrando su rostro en el hombro del mismo para –probablemente- protegerse del frío. Era una escena que en otro momento no le habría atraído en lo más mínimo. Pero no se estaba haciendo joven y eventualmente el estilo de vida que había llevado hasta el momento se tornaría insostenible. Ridículo, quizá. Si consideraba que eventualmente el tiempo le arrebataría la apariencia joven y atractiva que hacía el %90 del trabajo en conseguirle citas o acompañantes con quien cenar, pasar una agradable velada, y quizá calentar su cama por unas horas. Pero en algún momento se enfriaría –siempre lo hacía- y la sensación de soledad acompañada de recuerdos penosos de Ishbal y de _ella_ regresaban a su cabeza, recordándole todos los errores de su vida. Todos los que desearía cambiar de poder y todos los que desearía no haber cometido en primer lugar tampoco. Pero era inevitable. Aquello era una solución temporal.

El salir con una mujer tras otra, cortejarlas, disfrutar de su agradable compañía y pasar a la siguiente porque simplemente ninguna lograba encajar con la imagen en su cabeza. Demasiado altas, demasiado delgadas, demasiado delicadas y no lo suficientemente rubias, o firmes o estrictas. O simplemente demasiado complacientes para con él (algo que Hawkeye definitivamente no era) o blandas. Pero de todas formas lo hacía, salía, bebía una taza de té con ellas, un café, una cena, volvía a salir una o dos veces más, con suerte, si alguna le parecía recordarle a ella hasta que se percataba de que no lo era. Ninguna lo era. Y ninguna lo sería. Ninguna haría todo lo que Hawkeye había hecho por él tampoco, de eso estaba seguro. Así como estaba seguro de que ninguna permanecería a su lado de saber las atrocidades que había cometido. Pero no importaba. Porque ellas creían salir con un héroe, y él podía pretender no odiar la designación sólo para complacerlas. Sólo para tener a alguien que lo mantuviera acompañado, si bien por unas horas.

Suspiró. De no haber sido esos ellos, de haber sido otros, quizá habría considerado seriamente la sugerencia de Hughes. Pero de haber sido otros, probablemente nunca se habría cruzado con Hawkeye siquiera. Nunca atravesado en su camino. Y quizá eso hubiera estado bien también, porque entonces no la habría convertido en una asesina. Y no la habría arrastrado a aquella locura y ningún homúnculo la habría usado de rehén para subyugarlo y no habría estado a punto de morir tampoco, por culpa de él. Y con todo, la idea resultaba aterradoramente insoportable. Después de todo, no conocía un camino sin ella caminando junto a él y permaneciendo a su lado, como siempre. No conocía una vida sin Hawkeye. Desde que tenía memoria, Riza siempre había estado allí, a su lado –aún cuando él no se percatara-, asistiéndolo de una forma u otra. Alimentándolo cuando no quería dejar de estudiar alquimia o forzándolo a no postergar sus estudios y, posteriormente, su trabajo. De una forma u otra. Con una mirada significativa o severa o una expresión suave y sutil. Con acciones, en vez de palabras, porque ella no las necesitaba realmente. Nunca lo había hecho. No con él.

Deteniéndose frente a la puerta, permaneció un segundo allí. Cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Contemplando la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y marcharse. No quería molestarla. Y dudaba que fuera a estar complacida de verlo allí, _otra vez_, considerando los eventos de la última vez. Bajo la puerta, Hayate olfateaba familiarmente —No alertes a tu ama —dijo finalmente, decidiéndose a marcharse, cuando la puerta se abrió. Por supuesto, Hawkeye se percataría del comportamiento de su perro.

—¿General, qué hace aquí? —lo cuestionó, sosteniendo la puerta abierta. Roy negó con la cabeza para sí.

—Lamento importunarla, teniente. De hecho, y en realidad, ya me iba —afirmó, lo más dignamente posible.

Riza enarcó una ceja —No creo que haya venido hasta aquí solo para pararse en mi puerta por unos minutos, general —ironizó, humor agudo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —"Minutos" parece excesivo, teniente. Recién llegaba, de hecho.

—¿Y ya se iba? —sondeó nuevamente, observando a su superior—. No creí que fuera del tipo acosador, señor.

—Sabe que no, teniente —masculló—. Venía a chequear que todo estuviera en orden. Hoy parecía... tensa.

Inconscientemente, llevó una mano a su abdomen —No es nada, general —aseguró. Aunque aún seguía sin sentir nada.

—¿Te duele o algo? —inquirió, observando el gesto de su teniente primera—. Porque podría llevarte al médico si-

—No. No es necesario —reafirmó. Exhalando calmamente. Y dando un paso al costado, abriendo un poco más la puerta. Roy asintió, se excusó, y dio un par de pasos al interior. Riza cerró la puerta tras de él, observándolo acuclillarse y acariciar a Hayate con su ancha palma sobre la cabeza del can. El cual, complacido, tiró las orejas hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza dándole mejor acceso. Roy se puso de pie.

—Entonces, ¿todo esta en orden? —repitió. Y Riza hizo un gesto afirmativo, no queriendo comunicarle aún su preocupación. No hasta que tuviera todo resuelto al menos, dado que no quería distraerlo con cosas que no venían al caso.

—Así es. Sólo estoy algo cansada, supongo. Lamento haberlo preocupado —replicó, caminando hasta la cocina y agachándose con cuidado para llenar el plato de comida del perro. Con calma, lo depositó en el suelo una vez más, poniéndose de pie con una mano en su vientre. Un par de manos anchas sosteniéndola firmemente por los hombros desde detrás. Su estabilidad no era particularmente ideal ya, en aquellos días, considerando que su centro de gravedad se estaba desplazando y movimientos como aquellos la desestabilizaban parcialmente. Las manos en sus hombros, por otra parte, habían logrado estabilizarla por completo.

—No debería hacer movimientos como esos, teniente. Podría caerse —dijo, casi a modo de orden—. Si yo no estuviera aquí, no veo como podría ponerse de pie una vez más.

—Estoy segura de que podría, general. No soy una tortuga —afirmó volteándose con expresión de dureza. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que sus manos no habían dejado sus hombros. Sino que permanecían embarazosamente sobre éstas, con los dedos tamborileando de forma incómoda. Los ojos negros de él clavados en ella—. General de brigada —le advirtió. Y Roy, percatándose de esto, la soltó, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Lo lamento —se excusó—. No creo estar pensando con claridad. Aunque, ¿sería demasiado difícil que reconsiderara, teniente...?

—Me temo que no comprendo, general —aseguró.

Y Roy suspiró, sacando una de sus manos del bolsillo y presionando su áspera y ancha palma sudada contra la nuca de ella —Esto —atrayéndola contra él y besándola suavemente –muy suavemente- en los labios. Permitiéndose sentir la sedosidad de los labios de ella contra los suyos, por un segundo, presionándose plenamente hasta arrancarlos con igual lentitud. Sintiendo cada centímetro separarse, despegarse, casi dolorosamente. Inhaló, profundamente, el aroma a pólvora y jabón alcanzando su nariz. La familiaridad. Como tenerla a su lado, unos pasos más atrás. _Como siempre_. Hawkeye sabía a familiaridad y confianza. Y a todo lo que una vez había conocido y amado, y que aún amaba. La Hawkeye tímida que le había mostrado su espalda, retraída e introvertida pero igualmente idealista a él. La soldado con polvo de arena en el rostro y ojos de asesina y sus ideales aplastados por la realidad. Y la persona realista y devota que había accedido a seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Viendo que no decía nada, volvió a inclinarse y rozar gradualmente su boca contra la de ella. Permitiéndose permanecer allí unos segundos más esta vez, pero retrayéndose nuevamente para observarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la expresión cansada y resignada. Así que volvió a hacerlo una vez más, arrebatando otro beso exquisito. Sin prisa. Sin presionar ni apresurarse. No esta noche, no cuando todo lo que tenían eran aquellos segundos, efímeros momentos, quizá unas horas –con suerte- antes de volver a tener que retomar las posiciones que los mantenían apartados. No se apuraría, no esta vez, no cuando todo lo que siempre hacían era apresurarse hacia algún lado. Hacia adelante. Hacia arriba. Hacia algún lugar.

Por lo que liberando su otra mano, la colocó al otro lado de su cuello y la volvió a besar, forzándola esta vez a inclinar a duras penas la cabeza hacia atrás. Pellizcando su labio inferior entre los suyos sin hincarle los dientes. Respirando calmamente en el interior de su boca. Ambos retrocediendo sin apartarse el uno del otro. Las manos de ella ahora en los codos de Roy, devolviendo el beso. Ladeando la cabeza, permitiéndole profundizar el gesto. Sus ojos cerrados. Deslizándose por el espacio que tan bien conocía, aferrada a él, guiándolo. Como cuando había perdido la vista. Hasta que alcanzaron el dormitorio de ella, cerrando la puerta al pasar, y permitiéndose disfrutar de la intimidad. Roy sentándose en el borde de la cama, y Riza sentándose cuidadosamente a horcajadas sobre él. Sintiéndolo empezar a besarle el cuello. Su mano buscando tentativamente el broche de su cabello y aflojándolo rápidamente, arrojándolo lejos a algún lugar recóndito de la habitación.

Apartándose por un instante, tomó la remera cuello de tortuga del dobladillo y la deslizó hacia arriba, deteniéndose un instante para ver su abultado abdomen mientras trazaba consideradamente con sus dedos su espalda, las líneas de esta, y las quemaduras que él mismo había inflingido en ella. Su huella en ella. Dibujando y desdibujando cada curva y surco y hendidura de la superficie recordando el tatuaje a la perfección. Cada línea, aún sin verla. Y entonces la volvió a besar, descendiendo por su garganta –_imperfecta_, la enfermiza cicatriz sirviéndole de recordatorio- hasta enterrar su rostro en su pecho. Su frente contra su clavícula —Lo siento —_lamento haberte puesto en esta situación, no haber sido capaz de protegerte como dije que haría, lamento haberte ocasionado tantos malos recuerdos. _¿Qué más? No sabía, la lista parecía eterna en lo concerniente a ella. Se había equivocado demasiado. La había arruinado, aún cuando Riza lo negara, y respecto a ella estaría siempre en deuda.

Así que simplemente se limitó a continuar presionando sus labios contra los de ella y contra su piel, su garganta, la línea de su mandíbula. Su clavícula, sus hombros desnudos. Con cada oportunidad que tuvo, sosteniéndola entre sus manos, atravesando toda barrera físicamente posible. Con ambas palmas sudadas contra la espalda desnuda de ella, deslizándolas arriba y abajo, aferrándola firmemente. Manteniéndola cerca, _más_ cerca, más de lo que se permitía cotidianamente. Codiciosamente. Mientras continuaba besándola entre gemido y jadeo hasta ahogar un último profundo gruñido en la hondonada de su clavícula. Frente sudada contra el ángulo del hueso y dedos enterrándose desesperadamente en sus ásperos omóplatos quemados. Al mismo tiempo que ella ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de él, enterrando los suyos en el sudado cabello azabache de Roy. Su respiración irregular y superficial. Su propio flequillo dorado adherido a su frente.

La mano de él rozando distraídamente su nuca, exhausto, apartándole el cabello de la misma, presionando sus labios contra el costado de su cabeza —Realmente... —suspiró, recobrando el aliento y aún si desenredar su cuerpo del de ella— no puedo perderte.

Preguntándose cómo había siquiera considerado reemplazarla en la forma en que llevaba años intentándolo, cuando sabía que no podía y nunca lo haría. No mientras Hawkeye fuera Hawkeye y él fuera él y ellos fueran ellos y todo fuera como siempre lo había sido. Como debería serlo también, de no tener tantos inconvenientes en el camino. Inconvenientes que necesitaba despejar. Pero al momento no podía ni quería pensar realmente en nada. Por lo que la observó desenredarse de él –con pesar- y tomar su camisa -ancha de él- regada en el suelo, arrugada y bajo sus pies descalzos y colocársela. Cubriéndose efectivamente de los ojos de él. Comprendiendo, Roy se vistió parcialmente también, y se acomodó en la cama junto a ella. Observando el redondeado bulto sobresalir de su propia prenda –la cual ahora vestía ella, mucho mejor que él también, en su opinión- y las largas piernas de Riza extendidas relajadamente. La cabeza de ella descansando en el hombro de él.

No obstante, se tensó llevando sus manos a su abdomen. Roy comprendió el motivo —El sexo durante el embarazo no es perjudicial, Hawkeye —sonrió.

Ella enarcó una ceja ante la información —¿Tiene demasiada experiencia en eso, _general_? —replicó, agudamente. Y él se enderezó contra el respaldar, forzándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué- ¡Claro que no! —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Hughes tenía la mala costumbre de hablar demasiado y hay información que preferiría hubiera dejado por fuera de sus conversaciones. Eso es todo —ciertamente la idea de Hughes y Gracia embarazada teniendo relaciones era el tipo de información que Roy nunca debería haber recibido de su amigo, por más entusiasmado que éste hubiera estado por el embarazo de su mujer.

Riza asintió e intentó acomodarse, pero su espalda comenzaba a molestarle. Roy, notando esto, colocó con cuidado su almohada tras ella. Manteniéndola parcialmente sentada, parcialmente recostada, junto a él —¿Mejor?

Ella hizo otro gesto afirmativo —De hecho, si. Muchas gracias —y se permitió relajarse. Cerrando los ojos y descansando las palmas de sus manos a la altura de debajo del ombligo. Estaba exhausta, pero sentía su cuerpo laxo como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo. Un cambio que agradecía. Sin mencionar que apreciaba que él hubiera permanecido con ella en vez de haberse marchado. A su lado. Donde no debía preocuparse por su bienestar. Donde podía sentir su proximidad como familiar. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron por un instante. Observando su abdomen. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Sucedió algo? —su voz preocupada. Pero Riza simplemente negó con la cabeza con calma, una pequeña y efímera sonrisa en el rostro. Sintiendo, por primera vez, _algo. _Pequeño, suave, como un ligero burbujeo, o un pez rozando la superficie de su piel –desde el interior- como si estuviera besando el agua para luego volver a sumergirse y volver a emerger una vez más. O el aleteo de una mariposa atrapada. Era sutil, pero cada vez se hacía más notorio. Así que permaneció con las manos allí por unos segundos más. Sintiendo repentinamente como si un dedo ejerciera presión desde el interior. Al principio de manera tenue. Y luego con un poquito más de firmeza.

Tomando la mano de él, la colocó firmemente sobre su abdomen —No. No es nada —observando los ojos de él abrirse ligeramente. Su amplia mano aún contra su redondeado vientre, por encima de la camisa.

Sin apartarla, dijo —¿Eso es...?

Y Riza asintió, a modo de afirmación —Así es —notando la concentración en el rostro de él –_como si estuviera haciendo papeleo_, pensó, con una sutil sonrisa- mientras intentaba volver a percibir el fenómeno. El delicado pero firme golpecito del interior de ella. El cual volvió a hacerse presente unos segundos después.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareciendo en sus labios. Casi por primera vez, en toda la noche —¿Sabe, teniente? Creo que lo despertamos —mientras continuaba manteniendo la mano allí. Queriendo palpar otra vez la sensación que había percibido al sentir la pequeña patadita.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —Eso parece, general —sintiendo la misma sensación como de burbujeo en su interior. Creía haberla sentido previamente, pero quizá no había estado lo suficientemente concentrada o relajada para permitirse percibirla. O quizá simplemente lo había atribuido a otra cosa—. Fue demasiado ruidoso.

Roy torció el gesto —¿Yo? Estoy seguro que usted no fue exactamente silenciosa tampoco, teniente. Parecía un animal herido. Y estoy seguro que eso pensó Black Hayate, al otro lado de la puerta.

Ésta vez, ella frunció el entrecejo —Apreciaría que no dijera eso, señor. Si quiere dormir aquí.

—No me echaría, ¿verdad, teniente? —inquirió, fingiendo sentirse ofendido y herido por su declaración. Sin embargo, sus comisuras continuaban curvándose arrogantemente hacia arriba.

Hawkeye sonrió con calma —Preferiría no tener que hacerlo, general. Ahora descanse, por favor —le indicó, deslizándose bajo las sábanas y acomodándose sobre su costado izquierdo, tal y como le habían aconsejado, dándole la espalda—. Mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer si quiere viajar a Central la semana que viene.

Mustang sonrió también, tomándola por detrás y permitiéndose esta vez descansar una de sus manos en el vientre de ella. Sintiendo una última vez el golpecito —Ah... Ya tenía que arruinarlo, ¿cierto, teniente?

Riza cerró los ojos —Me temo que si, general. Buenas noches —acomodándose aún más contra él.

Roy asintió, dejando caer igualmente sus párpados, exhausto —Si... buenas noches... —su voz desvaneciéndose hasta apagarse por completo en la inconsciencia. Su mano reposando lánguidamente aún en el abdomen de Riza.

Cuando despertó, sin embargo, se tensó al percatarse de que se encontraba solo. En la cama. Y el espacio a su lado permanecía completamente vacío, donde una vez había estado ella. Abriendo los ojos, se incorporó, observando la habitación en busca de ella, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Mano sosteniendo su cabeza caída. Había creído que esta vez sería diferente, y que Riza no se marcharía antes de que él despertara. No obstante, había estado equivocado. Probablemente ya estaría en el cuartel a aquellas alturas, inclusive. Y todo volvería a la normalidad... Roy empezaba a odiar la normalidad. Cuando...

—General, ¿le duele la cabeza? —en un instante, alzó su vista. Sólo para verla abandonando el baño vestida en su uniforme y con una toalla entre ambas manos, estrujando su cabello empapado. Tomando nota de la reacción de él, Riza frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Pensé que te habías marchado —masculló, aliviado.

Enarcó una ceja —Si mal no recuerda, general de brigada. Este es _mi _apartamento.

—Aún así... —se puso de pie, caminando hasta quedar delante de ella e inclinarse y besar efímeramente sus labios— me inquieté cuando no te vi a mi lado.

Riza exhaló y negó con la cabeza —Siempre estoy a tu lado —su voz firme. Era cierto, después de todo. Desde que tenía memoria, su único lugar había sido siempre _allí_, junto a él. A su lado. Donde pertenecía.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios de él —Me pregunto qué hice para merecer una subordinada tan fiel.

Hawkeye sonrió calmamente también —A veces creo que no mucho, general. Considerando que nunca hace su papeleo realmente a tiempo.

—¿Me está diciendo holgazán, teniente? —se inclinó, besando tranquilamente su cuello y colocando una mano en el costado de su abultado abdomen.

Riza asintió —Sabe que lo es, general. Ahora, por favor, deténgase —Mustang no hizo caso, obviamente, besando una y otra vez su garganta—. Roy —le advirtió, voz severa. Y eso lo detuvo efectivamente. Con una sonrisa pomposa en el rostro.

—Creo que debería llamarme así todo el tiempo, teniente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, marchándose en dirección a la cocina —No en la oficina, general. Ni en público —expresión seria y una mano en su vientre. Sintiendo el burbujeo ocasionalmente. Como alguien trazando rulos bajo el agua en el interior de su cuerpo. Era una sensación... _inusual_, cuanto menos. Pero resultaba agradable y tranquilizadora para Hawkeye. Y realmente le agradaba sentir a su bebé de esa forma.

—Puede susurrarlo en mi oído si lo prefiere, teniente —añadió, siguiéndola. Aún sonriendo. De forma casi infantil.

La rubia exhaló —Eso tampoco es comportamiento apropiado para la oficina. Ahora, por favor, vístete —voz severa. Pero sonriendo calmamente al verlo marcharse de regreso a la habitación con el entrecejo fruncido en una clara protesta a la demanda de ella. Para retornar minutos después completamente alistado para partir al cuartel general.

—¿Eso es café? —inquirió, viéndola con una taza en una mano, cerca de los labios, y otra en la mano restante. Dando un sorbo a la suya, asintió, entregándole la otra—. Así es.

Aceptando la taza, bebió un poco él también y se inclinó ligeramente, posando su mano bajo el ombligo de ella. Aguardando... Aguardando, el pequeño golpecito una vez más. Aunque este, a diferencia de los de la noche anterior, era ligeramente más firme y fuerte —Es fuerte. Y me temo que heredó su temperamento también, teniente. Dado que aún no nació y ya está pateándome —bromeó, y ella le dedicó una mirada dura en respuesta.

—No recuerdo haberlo pateado, general —cruzándose de brazos.

Él sonrió y otro sorbo a su café —Si mal no recuerda, teniente. Me pateó arrojándome al suelo aquella vez con Scar.

—Fue un recurso improvisado, como dije. Y no tendría que haberlo hecho si no me hubiera visto forzada a hacerlo, general. Fue culpa suya.

—No me molestaría, por otro lado —comentó, depositando calmamente la taza en el lavabo y comenzando a lavarla brevemente.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿General? —observando la espalda de él, su responsabilidad.

Se encogió de hombros —Que heredara tu temperamento, o se pareciera a ti.

El semblante de ella se suavizó, siendo tomada desprevenida por el comentario de él. Pero luego de unos segundos negó mansamente con la cabeza —No me esperanzaría demasiado, general —al menos en cuanto a la apariencia física—. Sus rasgos fenotípicos son más dominantes que los míos.

Roy se volteó y enarcó una ceja, una curva en su boca. Sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apoyadas al borde de la encimera contra la cual permanecía apoyado —Pareciera que pensó esto a fondo, teniente.

Su expresión se endureció —¿Acaso no debería haberlo hecho? —voz inflexible.

Pero él alzó una mano y negó con ésta, aún sonriendo presuntuosamente. No sabía por qué, pero no había esperado menos de Hawkeye. Riza siempre pensaba todo, absolutamente todo, cuidadosamente y no veía por qué empezaría a dejar de hacerlo ahora —No fue eso lo que dije, teniente. Por cierto, ¿qué más pensó? —inquirió, con curiosidad.

—Que espero no resulte holgazán como su padre, general —replicó, mordazmente.

Roy, ante esto, fingió sentirse herido —Me ofende, teniente. No siempre soy holgazán —y se detuvo—. ¿Y por qué suena a que lo considera varón?

Riza negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos —No lo hago, general. Simplemente me refería neutralmente al bebé —y estaba siendo sincera.

—¿Entonces lo tomo que aún no tiene predilección?

—Mientras sea sano, no creo que eso importe demasiado —confirmó y luego enarcó una ceja a él—. ¿Acaso usted si, general?

Roy sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta —No veo como eso sea relevante ahora, teniente. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Riza asintió, y se apresuró a alcanzar su paso, observándolo de reojo, mientras caminaban al cuartel. Al cual arribaron en menos de diez minutos —¿No me dirá? —ingresando al edificio.

La sonrisa en sus labios se amplió aún más y negó con la cabeza —Me temo que es confidencial, teniente primera Hawkeye —girando el pomo de la puerta de la oficina. Ufano. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver a sus tres subordinados mirarlos a ambos con curiosidad. Probablemente no habían oído la conversación, pero estaba el hecho de que acababan de llegar juntos. No, eso tampoco era. Era que _él _había llegado _temprano_, y lo había hecho _acompañado_ de Hawkeye. Suspiró, no había pensado aquello demasiado bien. Simplemente había estado complacido, y de buen humor, y probablemente había arruinado todo el esfuerzo de su teniente de disimular la situación. Algo que, evidentemente, no la complacería. Ya no lo hacía, de hecho, podía verlo en su rostro.

Aún así, Riza caminó con porte serio y hasta su escritorio. Dedicando un breve y conciso "buenos días" a todos antes de acomodarse y empezar a organizar sus cosas. Él siguiéndola unos pasos más atrás –contradictoriamente- y hacia el suyo propio. Empezando a trabajar inmediatamente para evitar preguntas. La voz de Havoc, sin embargo, e ineludiblemente resonó en la oficina —Oy, Hawkeye, pareces de buen humor .

Riza le dedicó una breve mirada, expresión neutral —¿Acaso no puedo, teniente Havoc? —para luego reenfocar su vista en el informe que acababa de comenzar a redactar prolijamente.

Havoc rascó su nuca, frente a la respuesta cortante, haciendo danzar el cigarrillo en su boca mientras se ponía de pie e inclinaba ligeramente para dejar un papel ya terminado sobre el escritorio de la teniente primera—Sólo me preguntaba el motivo... —concedido, estaba metiendo la cabeza en la boca del león. O en el cañón de la pistola. De una forma u otra, no creía que Hawkeye fuera a tomarse la pregunta a bien. Y probablemente resultaría en él haciendo más papeleo hasta tarde y perdiendo su cita. Aún cuando Hawkeye y él se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo (no tanto como Hawkeye y Mustang, sospechaba), la rubia no dudaría en bajarle la caña con severidad por –no sólo su insubordinación- sino su atrevimiento también.

No obstante, se sorprendió cuando Riza replicó seria pero franca y calmamente. Desconcertándolo el oír la palabra bebé de esa forma de la boca de la teniente primera —El bebé empezó a patear, eso es todo, teniente.

—A... ¿patear? —repitió desconcertado.

Riza exhaló con paciencia y asintió secamente, tomando la mano de Havoc y colocándola en su abdomen, en el momento en que el bebé daba una pequeña patadita. Apresuradamente, Havoc retrajo la mano —¡Woah! ¡Qué demonios...! ¿Puedo...? —inquirió, acercándola una vez más con curiosidad. Aquello era algo que definitivamente no había imaginado ni sentido nunca. Así como tampoco era algo que fuera a ver seguido en la milicia. Balanceando el cigarrillo en los labios, la apoyó. Y el bebé pateó. Haciendo que Havoc retrajera la mano una vez más y observara el abultado abdomen rascándose la cabeza desconcertado.

Breda habló, con tono entretenido —Si llega a ser mujer, esa será la mujer más joven que te ha rechazado en toda tu vida —bromeó. Y Roy sonrió entretenido desde su escritorio también, viendo la expresión de su subordinado tornarse en una de fastidio. Mientras Fuery se acercaba también con timidez a sentir el abdomen de su teniente, tras haber depositado sus propios papeles sobre el escritorio de Hawkeye. La cual, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía un poco –aunque a duras penas- más relajada de lo normal en el cuartel general.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Riza exhaló —Regresen a trabajar todos, por favor —ordenando estrictamente a los tres que regresaran a sus respectivos escritorios. Tampoco consentiría que aquello se convirtiera en una excusa para no realizar el trabajo. Roy sonrió, viéndolos a todos asentir y recomenzar sus deberes. Hawkeye definitivamente era la que mantenía todo en movimiento y funcionando allí.

—Usted también, general —Si, la que lo mantenía todo en una pieza.

Abriendo el cajón, sacó los papeles que había dejado allí la noche anterior. La ley anti-fraternización de la milicia que había empezado a revisar. Decidido a encontrar una brecha legal. Y la hallaría, de eso estaba convencido.

Era su deber, después de todo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer. Por ella. Y por ambos.

En efecto, lo mínimo que podía hacer.


	21. Atisbo de domesticidad

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

21/35

Capítulo dedicado a: _**Lucia991**_, hermana enfermucha necesitada y quejica que no deja de pedir que la traten como a un bebé cada vez que se enferma. Este es para vos =).

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado y ojalá este les guste también. En cuanto al sexo del bebé, las preferencias estan bastantes divididas, pero habrá que esperar =D. Y, como es costumbre, paso a los agradecimientos. **Gracias**, a todos los lectores. Y más aún a todas esas personas que me alegran el día y me animan con sus maravillosos reviews. **Mil, millones de gracias**. A todos. Gracias a: **** ****HoneyHawkeye******** (¡gracias! A veces olvido que también sos argentina como yo y cuando leo tus reviews me acuerdo, por el uso del vos =D),**** ****Sangito********,** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95******** (y bueno, ya era hora de que empezaran a avanzar =P),** ******fandita-eromena******** (si, tienen el orden un tanto mezclado pero así es la vida y así son ellos, que se les va a hacer =D), ******Lucia991****** (este es para vos, enfermucha, te lo dedico),** ******Alexandra-Ayanami******** (me imaginé que de estar en esa situación, Breda habría dicho algo así. Pobre Havoc...), ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe******** (me gusta el nombre y que hayas pensado en eso =D, curiosamente yo elegó un nombre para ambos sexos que más adelante mencionaré y el de varón empieza con R también),** ********HaruD'Elric**********, ************Sunako Jigoku************, ************mariana garcia************, **********lizzie kinomoto**********, **********Noriko** X******** (imagino que en esa época no se podría haber sabido el sexo así que habrá que esperar hasta que lo tenga =D), **********okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson********** (me alegra que te vaya gustando. Si, de momento las cosas empiezan a mejorar), **********yoake. laberinto**********, ********daphne-gabycoco******** (no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, me hace feliz saber que sigues leyendo y no te aburrí a estas alturas =D), ********Evelyn Fiedler********, ******KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag**** (me alegra que te haya gustado y si, imagino que Breda es del tipo de persona que no deja en paz al pobre de Havoc) y** **MCullenMustang**** (me alegra que te vaya gustando el avance, de a poquito, de a poquito, jeje). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXI<p>

"Atisbo de domesticidad"

* * *

><p>Permaneció sentada con calma, al borde de la cama, mientras deslizaba su mano de arriba a abajo cálidamente por su abultado vientre. Observando, ocasionalmente y por encima de su hombro, al hombre dormir a su lado desprolijamente y con las sábanas enroscadas alrededor de la cintura y el cuerpo parcialmente inclinado y orientado hacia ella. Sus ojos caoba, por un instante, trazando su fibroso y marcado torso y la porción cauterizada que él mismo había quemado con sus propias manos. Con la alquimia que ella le había entregado de su padre. Sus labios tornándose en una tensa línea allí donde veía su piel oscurecida por las quemaduras. Su contemplación, no obstante, fue interrumpida cuando en su interior el bebé se removió inquieto. Y Riza no pudo evitar preguntarse si no habría percibido su cambio de humor, si es que era posible, dado que hasta el momento había permanecido quito y tranquilo. Exhalando, comenzó a frotar una vez más su vientre de forma paciente. Aún observando a Roy dormir. Y logrando que los movimientos del bebé en su interior se apaciguaran y normalizaran. Sintiendo de momento, sólo el ocasional aleteo en su bajo abdomen.<p>

Su mirada castaña deslizándose una vez más a su superior. El cual continuaba con expresión relajada y la boca entreabierta. Mientras su firme pecho ascendía y descendía rítmicamente, dándole la certeza –y tranquilidad- de que estaba _vivo_. En silencio, lo observó removerse por un instante. Preguntándose cuántos segundos, minutos con suerte, más tendrían antes de tener que abandonar la intimidad para retomar la profesionalidad requerida por la milicia. Y establecer la distancia necesaria entre ambos. No se negaría, no a sí misma al menos –dado que Riza era lo suficientemente racional para no mentirse a sí misma-, que disfrutaba el atisbo de domesticidad entre ambos. Pero sabía, con pesar, que era insostenible a la larga. Que por más que lo desearan, había demasiadas cosas y razones en medio para evitar que todo aquello siguiera su curso, y ninguna de esas razones había desaparecido. Aún con todo, aún con el bebé, no lo habían hecho. El bebé se agitó en su interior. Y Riza se forzó a si misma a detener la línea de pensamiento. No era productiva, y aparentemente no complacía a su bebé tampoco, así que simplemente volvió a concentrarse en el hombre durmiendo junto a ella en la cama. Extendiendo una mano, apuntó a apartar unos mechones negros de su frente, cuando la mano de él interceptó su muñeca en el aire, a mitad de camino. Su expresión aún soñolienta.

—¿Por qué estás vestida? —bostezó.

Riza enarcó una ceja, tono de voz severo pero con un tinte de humor respecto a la conducta de su superior. El cual continuaba durmiendo, desnudo, en su cama —¿Por qué no lo estás tu?

Roy se acomodó boca arriba —No creo tener que recordártelo. Asimismo, no recuerdo que hubiera sido un inconveniente previamente.

Ella exhaló con paciencia —No lo es. Sin embargo, y por más que disfrute el panorama, _general_. No es etiqueta apropiada para viajar a Central. Lo cual, si mal no recuerda, tenemos que hacer en —miró su reloj— media hora.

—¿Tan poco? —se quejó, cubriéndose un poco más con la sábana. Riza negó con la cabeza secamente.

—Está siendo infantil. Y déjeme recordarle, señor, que hoy no es un día libre —declaró estrictamente.

—Podría serlo —sugirió—. Y podríamos pasar todo el día en la cama, teniente. ¿Qué le parece?

—Me temo que no es posible, general.

—Ow... No es nada divertida, teniente —se quejó, sintiendo el colchón bajo su cuerpo removerse con el cambio de peso. Abriendo los ojos, la vio de pie junto a la cama, cruzada de brazos sobre su redondeado abdomen. Su expresión en nada complacida.

—Discúlpeme si uno de los dos debe mantener algo de sentido común, general. Y si eso no me hace divertida. Ahora levántese, por favor. O perderemos el tren —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y abandonó el cuarto. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Roy suspiró. Comprendiendo que las cosas no estaban tornándose a su favor, y el día recién empezaba. Mejor levantarse y ahorrarse un trato silencioso de parte de su teniente primera durante todo el viaje a la capital de Amestris, dado que la idea de tener que hacer dicho viaje resultaba aún menos atractiva considerando que debería viajar con Hawkeye enfadada con él. E ignorándolo. Por la mayor parte del trayecto.

Por lo que apartándose las sábanas del cuerpo, se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó una muda de ropa y un uniforme limpio. Afeitándose previamente antes de abandonar el baño y la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Sólo para encontrarla pensativa bebiendo su taza de té calmamente. En silencio, y discretamente, caminó hasta ella por detrás y besó su coronilla, presionando su cuerpo contra la espalda de Riza y colocando ambas manos en su vientre. Riza se tensó inicialmente, pero inmediatamente se relajó.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Estoy perdonado, teniente? —depositando otro beso en la sien de ella. Y otro en su cuello. Y hombro.

Riza exhaló y depositó la taza calmamente —Deberías ser más cuidadoso —replicó, severamente. Frunciendo el entrecejo.

Él asintió —Entiendo —mientras continuaba depositando besos aislados allí donde pudiera.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza —Y deberías ser más prudente, también —reprochándole su falta de juicio a la hora de aparecer en la puerta de su apartamento cada noche. Pero Roy no escucha razones, _nunca lo hace_ –no en lo que se refiere a ella-, y Riza no puede obligarse a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Nunca pudo, realmente. Ni siquiera cuando eran jóvenes. Exhalando, volvió a negar con la cabeza. Resignada. A veces, Roy Mustang actuaba como un niño encaprichado—. No estoy enfadada, general.

—Es bueno oírlo —gimió, besando perezosamente su cuello. Y Riza lo consintió, pero sólo por unos segundos, para luego apartarse. Él torció el gesto—. ¿Sabe, teniente? Estaba usando eso —replicó, refiriéndose a su cuello.

Ella simplemente se enderezó y acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta militar —Puede reanudar sus acciones más tarde, general. Cuando no tengamos un tren que abordar —miró el reloj una vez más—. Y cuando no estemos llegando tarde. Beba su café rápidamente, por favor.

—Pero está caliente —objetó, observando el humo emanar del oscuro brebaje. El olor tostado alcanzando sus fosas nasales.

—Entonces le aconsejo que cuide su lengua, general. O se quemará —advirtió, retomando la bebida de su té.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Cierto, y la necesito para retomar luego mis acciones previas, teniente. Necesitaré que vuelva a prestarme su cuello, por cierto.

Riza le dedicó una mirada de reproche pero se abstuvo de replicarle. Su superior vivía haciendo constantes comentarios completamente inapropiados, de todas formas. Y ella no dignificaría dicha acotación con una respuesta suya. Que era lo que Roy esperaba. Por lo que volteándose, simplemente colocó su taza en el lavabo y la lavó cuidadosamente. Aguardando a que su superior hiciera lo mismo. Cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar, abandonaron el apartamento y hacia la estación de ciudad del Este. En la cual abordaron el primer tren que iba a Central. Como siempre, sentados el uno junto al otro. Hombros rozándose a duras penas.

Sin embargo, Hawkeye se tensó al sentir la mano de él en su abdomen —General, si me permite preguntar, ¿qué cree que hace?

Roy, manteniendo la mano en su lugar, sonrió arrogantemente —¿Qué parece, teniente? Intentando volver a hacer que el bebé se mueva.

Riza exhaló pacientemente, observando el vagón en busca de algún testigo de la acción fuera de lugar de su superior. Afortunadamente para ambos, el primer tren no estaba demasiado lleno, y las personas compartiendo vagón con ellos no podían verlos debido al respaldar del asiento en el que se encontraban sentados, ocultándolos de la vista de curiosos. Aún así, no era aceptable —No en público, general.

Pero Roy no apartó la mano —Creo que reconoce mi voz, teniente —musitó—, ¿cree que reconozca mi comando?

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —No es su subordinado, señor. Y apreciaría que no le esté ordenando al bebé como si fuera el teniente Breda o Havoc.

—Bien, bien. Entiendo. Tienes una madre estricta —comentó, aunque al abdomen de Riza. La rubia enarcó una ceja—. General, ¿_qué hace_?

—Creo que es también evidente, teniente. Conversando.

Una pequeña pero sutil y casi ausente sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, y su mano se posó inconscientemente en su vientre —No esperaría que le respondiera, general.

Pero tuvo que silenciarse al sentir una patadita desde su interior. De forma inmediata a la voz de su superior. Y luego otra. Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Parece que se equivocó esta vez, teniente.

Riza asintió, sonriendo nuevamente con calma y sintiéndolo nadar en su interior, ocasionalmente soltando una pequeña patada hacia afuera —Eso parece, señor. Aún así —miró a su alrededor—. No creo que deba hacer esto aquí.

Roy hizo un gesto afirmativo y se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar —Creo que tiene razón. No es conveniente, no aún.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo—¿Aún, general? —pero él solo hizo un gesto vago con la mano y cerró los ojos. Permitiéndose descansar el resto del trayecto hasta Central. Riza, en silencio, permaneció el resto del viaje junto a él. Sintiendo, ocasionalmente, el bebé moverse y observando al hombre a su lado reposar tranquilamente. Los movimientos parecían sentirse más y más seguido, especialmente durante las noches o cuando se encontraba relajada. También, cuando comía o bebía algo dulce (porque aparentemente la glucosa estimulaba sus movimientos), lo cual encontraba un dato curioso. Y algo que no habría creído sentir _nunca _tampoco. Después de todo, había decidido sacrificar su vida en pos del bien mayor, y eso había estado haciendo hasta el momento. Hasta el momento en que la imprevisibilidad se había cruzado en su camino. Por otra parte, y en lo concerniente al hombre junto a ella, la imprevisibilidad siempre parecía estar a la orden del día, aún cuando ella se esforzara por disminuir al mínimo el margen de error y aleatoriedad. Y aún con todo, era como el general de brigada había dicho. Aquel probablemente era el contratiempo más positivo que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, considerando que los últimos habían resultado en ambos casi asesinados y él sin capacidad de ver el futuro que tanto había deseado ver. Ahora, por otra parte, continuaban siendo parte de ese futuro. Construyéndolo, y ahora _creándolo _también. Y él podría _ver _lo que había creado también, porque sus ojos habían recuperado la luz. Lo que ambos habían creado.

Cuando despertó, no se sorprendió de ver ligera suavidad en la expresión de su teniente primera. Últimamente sucedía seguido, había notado Roy, especialmente cuando sus pensamientos o las conversaciones rondaban en torno a la temática del bebé, o eso colegía por sus gestos, movimientos y la disminución de la severidad en sus facciones. Volviendo la vista al espacio delante de ambos, aún cruzado de brazos y acomodado contra el respaldar, musitó —No te había visto de esta forma desde que te conté mi sueño infantil en la tumba de tu padre. Pareces... interesada, en todo esto.

Riza le dedicó una mirada seca —¿Acaso no debería?

Roy permaneció contemplando el espacio —No, no es eso lo que dije, me conoces mejor que eso. Simplemente... no pensé...

Ella asintió, rotundamente —Yo tampoco pensé que estaría en esta situación. Después de todo, decidí resignar a mi felicidad, de ser necesario, para garantizar un futuro mejor a las futuras generaciones. Por esa razón no renuncié a la milicia, y por esa razón no lo haré hasta asegurarme de que llegues a la cima. Aún así, y aunque no creo que merezca esto, no con todas las vidas que terminé, no puedo dar un paso al costado tampoco. No puedo desentenderme —ni siquiera emocionalmente –_menos aún emocionalmente_- así como nunca había podido hacerlo en lo referente a él tampoco. Pero podía fingir perfectamente que lo hacía, que podía lograrlo, por el bien de ellos, de su bebé y de sus intenciones de proteger el país que Roy y ella tenían.

Mustang asintió, comprendiendo absolutamente. Incluso las palabras que ella había omitido pronunciar pero que había revelado a través de sus gestos —De no haberte unido a la milicia habrías querido un bebé —concluyó.

Riza lo observó de reojo, y simplemente negó con la cabeza —No dije eso, general. Y no creo que no unirme a la milicia haya sigo alguna vez una opción. No me arrepiento de mi decisión, aún cuando desearía cambiar el pasado. Un bebé nunca estuvo en mis prioridades tampoco, de todas formas.

—¿Y ahora? —enarcó una ceja, mirándola observar su vientre pensativa.

—Ahora tampoco es una opción, general. Aún así, lo fue en un momento, y yo decidí acceder a estar contigo también. Y a continuar con esto —una pequeña casi efímera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Supongo que ahora tengo_ dos _personas a las que proteger. Pero no lo considero como una carga.

Volviéndola a observar de reojo, separó los labios para decir algo pero los cerró nuevamente en una fina línea. Suspirando y volviendo a abrir la boca para hablar —Esperemos que no sea otra persona incorregible a la que deba proteger, teniente. O de lo contrario tendrá las manos llenas por varios años más.

Riza asintió, con la sonrisa suave aún delineando su boca —Eso espero también, general. Mi superior ya me da bastantes problemas, aunque no creí que fuera a librarme de usted pronto tampoco.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus facciones, aligerando finalmente el ánimo —¿Ya se cansó de mi teniente?

—No veo como podría hacerlo, señor. No me da tiempo para cansarme.

El moreno fingió sentirse herido —Me hace sonar como un terrible superior, ¿acaso lo soy tanto?

—Sólo cuando no quiere cooperar, general. Cuando no quiere completar su trabajo administrativo en tiempo y forma. Aunque admito que últimamente me está sorprendiendo —concedió, era cierto. Últimamente el papeleo de él estaba listo, revisado y firmado antes del almuerzo inclusive (aunque nunca tenían tanto realmente, solamente que él lo dejaba acumularse) dedicándose el resto del día a revisar algo detenidamente que había decidido no compartir con ella aún. Aunque sospechaba que eventualmente lo haría. Ella era la única persona a la que Roy no dejaba por fuera de nada. Siempre manteniéndola al tanto, y cerca.

Suspiró —Ya estaba temiendo que no lo hubiera notado, teniente. Estoy trabajando duramente. Y creo que merezco una recompensa, ¿no crees?

Riza frunció el entrecejo. No lo besaría, no en público, que era lo que Roy quería —Quizá cuando regresemos a casa, general. Si se comporta el resto del viaje.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Creo que será una excelente madre, dado que ya tiene el tratar a las personas como niños incorporado.

—No me vería obligada a hacerlo si mi superior no actuara en ocasiones como uno, señor —retrucó. Pero él no presionó sus botones aún más, como ocasionalmente haría, sino que dijo:

—Aunque realmente lo creo, por otro lado —recobrando la seriedad solemne en su rostro aniñado y masculino.

—¿Señor? —inquirió.

Roy se encogió de hombros —Que serias una buena madre, Hawkeye.

Y ella sólo negó con la cabeza —No lo creo, general. Pero no creo tener demasiadas alternativas tampoco.

—¿Puedo confiarte esto también, junto con mi vida? ¿Mi legado? —musitó, más para sí que para ella a su lado, enderezándose e inclinándose hacia delante. Codos en las rodillas. Y observando sus manos.

—¿Dijo algo, general?

Roy asintió —No encomendaría a nadie más con esto, así como no habría confiado en nadie más para cuidar mi espalda —ella iba a objetar, pero él la cortó, sabiendo exactamente qué intentaba señalar—. Estoy perfectamente al tanto de que esta vez no fue deliberado, teniente. Aún así, y de haberlo sido, no habría pensado en nadie más para hacerlo.

Riza permaneció inmóvil, tal y como había hecho aquella vez delante de su escritorio, preguntándose si le acababa de decir lo que ella había logrado interpretar de sus palabras. Que de haber tenido voz en el asunto, y elección al respecto, y la aspiración –de hecho- de tener un hijo habría sido ella a quien habría elegido para la tarea. Y únicamente a ella. Como sólo la había elegido a ella como su guardaespaldas y verdugo en caso de apartarse de su camino recto, dándole la expresa autoridad de dispararle por la espalda. No sabía que decir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Roy sonrió débilmente —Esta es la parte donde me ofrece afilada crítica, me dice que me seguirá hasta el infierno o concluye que perdí la cabeza y me dispara, teniente. De hecho, cualquier tipo de respuesta me vendría bien. Estoy buscando algo de opinión externa —añadió—. Y el silencio no es aceptado.

Exhalando, Riza se relajó y negó con la cabeza, conteniendo la compulsión de curvar las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba —En primer lugar, debería dejar de preguntarme si lo seguiré, sabe la respuesta, general. Y en segundo, no le dispararé tampoco. Estoy segura que una de las razones por las que accedí a hacer esto es porque está en esto también. Porque es suyo. En todo caso, no creo que deba concernirse demasiado con la temática.

La sonrisa se tornó en una firme y arrogante, característica de él. Ahora más relajado —¿Está diciendo que de haber tenido voz en el asunto me habría elegido para ser el padre de su hijo, teniente?

—De haber tenido voz en el asunto probablemente no habría elegido tener un bebé, general —replicó. Cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Pero de haber querido uno...? —presionó.

Riza exhaló —No creo que esa hubiera sido una opción.

—¿Pero de haberla sido? —insistió.

—No dejará caer el asunto hasta que diga lo que quiere oír, ¿verdad, general? —una mirada en dirección del rostro de su superior le dio a pauta de estar en lo cierto. Volvió a espirar pacientemente—. Probablemente. Ahora deje caer el tópico, por favor.

Roy sonrió ufano —¿Ve? No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad, teniente?

—Es una respuesta vaga e hipotética, general —pero esto no desanimó a Mustang en lo más mínimo, ni hirió su seguridad en sí mismo o borró la sonrisa de su rostro, que era a lo que Riza había apuntado.

—Me es suficiente.

—No lo dudo —suspiró.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, recordando que había querido formularle una pregunta cuando habían estado en el apartamento de ella, pero simplemente se había distraído al no verla desnuda en la cama con él, al principio, y luego se había distraído besando su cuello hasta que ella no lo había consentido más —¿Dónde pondrás al bebé?

Riza bajó la mirada y deslizó su mano por su abdomen, su expresión pensativa —Me temo que mi apartamento no es muy espacioso, ni tiene otro cuarto, general. Dado que sólo éramos Black Hayate y yo. Así que tendré que desplazar un poco la cama en mi cuarto y hacer un rincón para la cuna. Estoy al tanto de que no es lo ideal, pero me temo que tendrá que ser la solución provisional hasta que pueda juntar dos o tres salarios y rentar un apartamento más grande —dado que como teniente primera no cobraba lo mismo que un alquimista estatal o alguien de mayor rango, evidentemente. Y aunque era considerablemente sustancial, y comenzaría a recibir un adicional en cuanto naciera el bebé, no era suficiente para alquilar un apartamento. No uno cerca del cuartel, al menos, y no considerando los gastos que tendría comprando las demás cosas que eventualmente necesitaría.

Roy rebuscó en su bolsillo y le entregó otro fajo de billetes, como venía haciendo cada mes —Esto es para alivianar los gastos —ofreció—. No alcanza para un apartamento pero es un avance...

Ella negó con la cabeza —No puedo continuar aceptándolo, general.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, teniente. No es el momento para ser terca. De todas formas, ya no salgo en citas así que mi salario rinde considerablemente más —de hecho, se sorprendía lo que solía gastar en cenas triviales y entradas al teatro y demás cosas superficiales que decididamente no necesitaba, no para sobrevivir. Aunque era parte del cortejo, su carisma y encanto. Ya no lo necesitaba tampoco. No pudiendo dormir con su teniente primera todas las noches (ya que aunque continuaba diciéndole que era inaceptable e inapropiado, continuaba aceptándolo en su cama todas las veces que él se aparecía en su puerta). No era algo formalmente estipulado, pero la formalidad abundaba y hasta sobraba entre ambos y se sentía bien poder dejarla un poco de lado. Hawkeye entendía, de todas formas, y siempre lo había hecho.

Asintiendo, lo aceptó finalmente —Muchas gracias —guardando el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul militar.

Él asintió —Además, no veo para qué necesito citas. Teniendo a una magnífica mujer todas las noches en mi cama.

Riza frunció el ceño, ante la declaración inapropiada —_Mí_ cama, querrá decir, general. Y le recomendaría que no hiciera ese tipo de afirmaciones si no quiere dormir en el sofá por el resto del mes. _Solo_. Sin mencionar que este no es el lugar ni el momento.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Por supuesto, eventualmente lo arruinaría todo ya que en lo referente a Riza Hawkeye siempre había tenido el don de enterrar el pie hasta el fondo. A veces, inclusive, se preguntaba cómo su teniente primera toleraba sus momentos de idiotez —Asumo que ni siquiera el adjetivo "magnífica" me salvará, ¿cierto? —dejó caer su cabeza, rendido.

—Me temo que no. Y espero que no haya querido decir que no merezco ser cortejada adecuadamente, general.

—En mi defensa, no fue eso lo que dije.

—No veo cómo podría interpretarse de otra forma, señor —afirmó.

Roy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz —Sabes que si pudiera te sacaría en una cita adecuadamente, y dejaría en claro que el bebé sería Mustang.

Riza sonrió más negó con la cabeza —Y sabe que no necesito ese tipo de cosas, general. Me conoce perfectamente, las citas no son lo mío. En cuanto al apellido, me temo que eso no será posible —concluyó, perdiendo la sonrisa y tornándose formal una vez más. Sus labios presionados en una fina línea.

—¿Entonces será Hawkeye?

Exhaló —¿Acaso no es la única opción? —sintiendo el tren traquetear y comenzar a detenerse en la estación de Central, silbando agudamente. Roy observó por la ventana.

—Eso parece —concedió. Por el momento, tendría que serlo. Hasta que pudiera solucionar las cosas y rodear el asunto y poder hacerse cargo correctamente de todo. De momento, llevaría el apellido de ella, de su sensei, del primer alquimista de la flama. Del hombre que le había enseñado las bases de la alquimia, y que había tatuado su investigación en la espalda de ella, y que había creado la alquimia de la llama. Y aunque no tenía intenciones de ligar al bebé de esa forma a semejante carga, no veía cómo evitarlo. Él era el otro alquimista de la flama, el único existente, y el bebé se apellidaría como las únicas dos personas que habían tenido conocimiento de dicha terrible alquimia. Tres, contando a Riza, aunque nunca había sido capaz de leer la investigación por su cuenta. Menos aún interpretarla. Había sido quien se la había entregado a él, por otra parte, y quien había cargado con ésta y quien había debido ver los horrores que podían cometerse con la misma.

Había sido quien había cargado con el peso de la alquimia de la flama a lo largo de toda su vida, y ahora esa carga pasaría a la criatura en su interior, en gestación. No porque fuera a poseer dicho conocimiento, porque evidentemente no era algo hereditario que recibiría, sino porque sería el hijo o la hija del alquimista de la flama (y nieto o nieta de Berthold Hawkeye) y el resultado de la unión entre dos militares. Dos perros de la milicia, dos asesinos, como los llamaban en ocasiones. Y en ocasiones temía que su carga se volviera la de alguien más, como había sucedido con ella.

—General, ¿se encuentra bien? —lo cuestionó, viendo su expresión. La misma que solía portar cuando hablaba y pensaba en Ishbal—. Tenemos que descender del tren.

—¿Eh? Si, si. Claro, teniente —replicó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones. Ella se paró también, observándolo abandonar el espacio entre los dos asientos enfrentados hacia el pasillo del vagón y luego hasta la estación. Siguiéndolo siempre un paso detrás. Y observándolo, de vez en cuando, caminar pensativo.

—Permítame que le pregunte, general. ¿A dónde vamos?

Roy ladeó parcialmente el rostro a ella —Hay un lugar al que necesito ir antes, teniente. Y decididamente necesito un trago —asintiendo, se silenció y continuó siguiéndolo. Comprendiendo a dónde se dirigían exactamente y preguntándose si _esa_ persona estaría informada de la situación en la que ambos se encontraban y del estado particular de ella. Pero, conociendo a Roy, probablemente aún no habría dicho nada. No conociendo a la otra persona en cuestión y sabiendo la reticencia de ambas partes a manifestar algún tipo de afecto familiar entre ambos. Aún cuando era evidente que la mujer se preocupaba por él y concernía sobre su bienestar y esperaba grandes cosas de él, y aún cuando su superior sin duda alguna respetaba a la mujer y tenía apego por ésta y apreciaba todo lo que había hecho por él a lo largo de su vida, aún entonces, ninguno era particularmente afectuoso respecto al otro.

Riza había conocido a Madame Christmas en pocas y breves ocasiones, siendo la primera una vez en que lo había acompañado a Central durante la estadía de Roy en su casa como aprendiz de su padre, y aún entonces la mujer le había dado la impresión de ser hosca y casi huraña. Sin embargo, Hawkeye sabía que Chris Mustang era una mujer sumamente inteligente y capaz de recolectar valiosa información y servir como informante para ellos, sin siquiera levantar sospechas. Y que estaba también al tanto de la ambición de su hijo adoptivo, probablemente desde el inicio, y como Riza misma lo apoyaba desde el anonimato y las sombras. Pero su relación parecía más casual y cordial que familiar –no que ella tuviera conocimiento de cómo se suponía debía ser una relación familiar, no con la relación que había sostenido con su propio padre- y Roy generalmente se contactaba cuando lo creía completamente adecuado y oportuno. Lo mismo podía decirse a la inversa.

En cuanto a Riza, si bien Madame Christmas no estaba familiarizada, intuía, y probablemente siempre lo había hecho, la profundidad de la relación de su hijo adoptivo con ella y estaba perfectamente al tanto de muchas más cosas y de su historia más de lo que lo estaría cualquier otra persona en todo Amestris. Pero estaba segura de que la información que poseía la había obtenido leyendo a Roy y no de la boca del mismo (dado que los términos de su relación con la hija de su maestro siempre habían sido algo que había conservado para sí, detalles incluidos). Así como también sabía la determinación de Hawkeye de protegerlo y que era la encargada de vigilar su espalda e incluso estaba al tanto del nombre en código que el general de brigada le había asignado años atrás, por si acaso. De todos en el equipo de Mustang, Hawkeye era la única que lo había acompañado –en ocasiones- a visitar a dicha mujer. Generalmente por motivos oficiales, de la milicia y de trabajo. Pero suponía que le debía la cortesía a la mujer que lo había criado, a su madre adoptiva, de informarle que incidentalmente había embarazado a su teniente primera, a la hija de su sensei, y que en poco menos de cuatro meses tendría un nieto o una nieta, otorgándole así el título de abuela.

—Puedo permanecer afuera, general. Si así lo desea —dijo finalmente, observando la nuca de su superior y luego el cartel luminoso color anaranjado sobre la puerta de madera en forma de arco que leía "Bar".

Roy frunció el entrecejo —De hecho, teniente. Preferiría que me acompañara y entrara conmigo. Será más breve de esa forma. Aún tenemos que ir al cuartel general.

Riza asintió —Entiendo —dando un paso cuando él dio uno extendiendo su mano y abriendo la puerta. Y Riza aguardó el impacto-abrazo que solía recibir de alguna de las empleadas del bar cada vez que ingresaba, en el instante en que pusiera un pie en el lugar, gritando "Roy-san", pero tal cosa no sucedió. Por lo que asumió que quizá sería aún demasiado temprano. Después de todo, el bar permanecía vacío, a pesar de que estaba abierto al público.

—Buenas —dijo el moreno, alzando una mano a modo de gesto, seguido de su teniente primera. La cual llevaba su abrigo –ya que aunque era primavera aún estaba considerablemente fresco- colgado sobre su antebrazo y cubriendo intencionalmente su abdomen. Al verlos, y oír la familiar voz, la mujer alzó la mirada. Cigarrillo entre los labios.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pequeño Roy —el moreno asintió, deteniendo a Riza de continuar avanzando mediante su brazo. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Madame Mustang. Aunque no pudo leer los motivos tras este. Aún así, reconoció la presencia de la mujer también, llamándola por su nombre clave como era la costumbre—. Elizabeth.

—Madame Christmas —Riza asintió, observando a Roy de reojo. El moreno sonrió carismáticamente.

—Buenas noches, Madame Christmas. Espéreme aquí, teniente.

La mujer torció el gesto, notando el seco asentimiento de la joven mujer rubia, que permaneció inmóvil e inmutable en su lugar, y observando a su hijo caminar hasta la barra y sentarse —¿Cómo has estado?

Riendo nerviosamente, tomó asiento —Un poco complicado, como siempre. Tuvimos que realizar un viaje con mi subordinada y decidí pasar a relajarme un rato.

Una vez más, Chris Mustang lo observó sospechosamente. Aguardando el pedido de recopilación de información o intentando colegir las razones que habían traído a Roy Mustang hasta allí, pero éste aún no había revelado sus intenciones ni mostrado carta alguna. Por lo que volteándose, dijo —¿Qué quieren beber?

—Dos vasos de agua estarán bien, dado que estamos de servicio, y mi teniente primera no puede beber alcohol —Madame, que se encontraba hasta entonces limpiando un vaso con un trapo en mano y con su robusta y ancha espalda hacia sus invitados, detuvo el gesto de su mano en seco. Volteándose y apoyando dos vasos vacíos con cierta firmeza y hasta brusquedad, vertiendo agua en el interior de ambos y clavando sus ojos en Riza—. Aquí tienes —La cual, apartó su abrigo a un costado, revelando la forma ahora evidentemente contorneada de su vientre. Su expresión neutral.

Chris Mustang sacó el cigarrillo de entre sus labios y lo apagó en un cenicero que permanecía junto a su mano en la barra, su gesto arisco, y su mirada ahora en Roy mientras abanicaba el aire con su mano dispersando el humo —¿En qué cosa se metieron ahora, pequeño Roy? —exhaló, el último rastro de humo. Comprendiendo perfectamente lo que el hijo de su fallecido hermano mayor no estaba afirmando abiertamente.

—Ah... Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, Madame —_o tendremos_, quiso corregirse, pero dudaba que fuera el momento para su inapropiado sentido del humor cínico. Y su teniente primera no lo apreciaría tampoco, evidentemente.

La mujer exhaló, aún apretando la punta del cigarrillo contra el fondo del cenicero, rostro inexorable como siempre —Pensé haberte criado para convertirte en un buen hombre, pequeño Roy.

Roy sonrió —Bueno, de hecho. Estoy en eso, Madame. Pero los inconvenientes son varios, como es de esperarse —Chris hizo un corto asentimiento, el pliegue bajo su rostro, bajo su barbilla, haciéndose más notorio.

La mujer sonrió, ladeando la cabeza —Las chicas estarán decepcionadas —refiriéndose a las empleadas del local, con humor—. Aunque seguramente se olvidan de ti enseguida. De todas formas sabían que probablemente no tenían posibilidades contra Elizabeth-chan —añadió, como si Riza no estuviera allí para oírlo. Aún así, Hawkeye no manifestó nada al respecto del comentario.

Roy simplemente sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer. Y esta continuó —No te perdonaré si la próxima vez que te vea te encuentras fuera de la milicia por una razón tan estúpida, pequeño Roy.

Él asintió, poniéndose de pie y depositando el vaso de vacío junto al lleno de agua que su teniente primera no había bebido —Por supuesto, Madame.

La mujer tomó el vaso y lo colocó bajo la canilla tras la barra, comenzando a secarlo con un trapo —E infórmame o pasa a beber algo más seguido, pequeño Roy. Ambos.

Roy hizo otro gesto con la cabeza y ambos se despidieron de la mujer y del cálido bar con olor a tabaco, alcohol y perfume barato de mujer que estaban lastimando las fosas nasales de Riza. Una vez afuera, inhaló profundamente. Aire puro —Lo lamento, quizá deberías haber esperado afuera.

Pero Hawkeye simplemente negó con la cabeza —No, está bien, general. No es nada.

El moreno asintió, sonriendo arrogantemente y pasándose la mano por el cabello —Aunque... Desearía que dejara de llamarme "Pequeño Roy", especialmente ahora. ¿No cree, teniente?

Ella asintió también y sonrió con calma —Las costumbres difícilmente mueren, general.

—Eso parece, no puedo lograr que mi teniente primera me llame por mi nombre tampoco. Salvo cuando estamos-

—Si quiere que vuelva a llamarlo por su nombre, general. Le aconsejaría que no termine esa frase.

Roy apretó los labios y sonrió, ufanamente, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Y dirigiéndose junto a ella al cuartel general de central. _Uno menos, y un lugar más por visitar. _Definitivamente sería un día largo.


	22. Preferencia personal

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

22/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre, he aquí el capítulo prometido, que espero les guste. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia. **Gracias**. De verdad. Y más aún a quienes se toman el tiempo y la molestia extra de hacerme saber lo que piensan. **Muchas, muchísimas gracias**. Cada vez que abro mi mail y veo sus reviews se me alegra un poquito más el día. Realmente me gusta leer de ustedes y qué piensan del fic. En fin, **doblemente gracias**, a: **** ****HoneyHawkeye******** (jaja, si eso pasa. En cuanto a lo del hermano, sabía que era hermana pero no me acuerdo en este momento si lo leí en algún lado o simplemente lo inventé -iba a usar un argentinismo menos correcto jaja =P-),**** ****Sangito******** (=D no te preocupes, la página se enfurruña con uno y no te deja hacer lo que quieres, a mi no me ha dejado incluso subir capítulos o acceder a mi cuenta, pero me alegra que te esté gustando la historia),** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95********,** ******fandita-eromena********, ******Lucia991****** (en este momento estás dormida y seguís tosiendo, ¡mejorate! =D),** ******Alexandra-Ayanami******** (si, a veces las lluvias también hacen eso =P, y no te preocupes el review está mas que perfecto. Además, no te perdiste nada, la historia estará aquí para que puedas leerla. Me alegra que te guste), ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe******** (espero que este capítulo te guste y esperaré el nombre de niña, por curiosidad =D),** ********HaruD'Elric**********, ************Sunako Jigoku************, ************mariana garcia************ (dado que faltaba Grumman, espero que este capítulo te guste =D), **********lizzie kinomoto**********, **********Noriko** X******** (si no entendí mal... tu predilección es... ¿niño? =P), **********okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson**********, **********yoake. laberinto**********, ********daphne-gabycoco********, ********Evelyn Fiedler********, ******KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag** **y** **MCullenMustang**** (me hace muy feliz que te guste, espero que este te guste también). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXII<p>

"Preferencia personal"

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió con un suave "crac" y su mano se detuvo inmediatamente en el gesto. Deteniendo aún la franela contra la pequeña estatuilla que llevaba puliendo por varios minutos ya, y hasta el momento. Con curiosidad, alzó la vista –y ligeramente las pobladas cejas grises también-, y observó al oficial aún parado bajo el marco de la puerta. Perfectamente uniformado y de postura impecable. Su semblante serio. Su mano en la frente —Su excelencia Grumman, recibimos una llamada telefónica desde una línea externa de una persona que se hace llamar Madame Christmas.<p>

Su curiosidad se alzó un poco más, junto con sus cejas —¿Oh? —las comisuras de sus labios curvándose a duras penas hacia arriba bajo el igualmente poblado bigote gris.

El joven oficial, ingresando finalmente, caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio. Su semblante no era severo (como el de su asistente, que continuaba recordándole que debía mantenerse al día con su papeleo ya que era el Fuhrer ahora, y no podía holgazanear como solía hacerlo siendo teniente general) aún cuando sus palabras pretendían ser una reprimenda —Por favor, no debería informarles a los civiles el número privado de la milicia.

Pero el pequeño hombre canoso rió jovialmente y retomó la acción de frotar su preciada estatuilla, indicándole con un gesto de la mano que pasara la llamada, que la tomaría. Preguntándose qué podría ser tan interesante para que _esa_ mujer lo estuviera llamando nuevamente. Y debía serlo. Interesante, eso era.

* * *

><p>Inhaló profundamente, observándolo de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado hacia el cuartel general. Permanecía serio, solemne, y ajeno a las miradas dirigidas en la dirección de ambos (y especialmente a ella). Aún así, no era del todo ajeno a la mirada de Riza sobre él.<p>

—¿Sucede algo, teniente? —formuló, sin mirarla, sino mirando al frente.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No, general. Salvo que la gente está mirando en nuestra dirección.

Roy asintió, y sonrió parcialmente, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos —Ha de ser el uniforme, bromeó. O mi atractivo.

Exhaló impacientemente —Estoy perfectamente segura de que no se trata de eso, general.

—¿Está diciendo que no soy atractivo, teniente? Porque si mal recuerdo no parece ser su opinión estando fuera del uniforme. A penas si puedo sacármela de encima.

Una vez más, frunció el entrecejo —Está siendo exagerado, general. _Otra vez _—ella _no_ se tiraba encima de Mustang, como él insinuaba. Riza Hawkeye no se arrojaba encima de _ningún_ hombre. Después de todo, era lo suficientemente orgullosa para _no_ ser como las mujeres desesperadas con que él solía salir—. Y sabe que no me refiero a eso. Apreciaría, por otro lado, que me tomara en serio.

La sonrisa arrogante desapareció —Deberías saber a éstas alturas que siempre te tomo en serio, Riza.

—Usar mi nombre es inapropiado, _general de brigada_. Especialmente aquí.

Roy exhaló —¿Sabes? Nadie está escuchando.

Pero ella negó tercamente con la cabeza —Deberías ser más cuidadoso, de todas formas.

—Bien. Bien. Lo seré —aseguró. Y añadió, para complacerla—, _teniente primera._ ¿Satisfecha?

Torció el gesto —Lo sería si no fuera tan imprudente, general.

—Estás embarazada —estableció.

Riza enarcó una ceja —A éstas alturas creo que es innecesario establecerlo, general. Mi cuerpo revela mi estado por sí solo.

Roy bufó —Estoy al tanto, teniente. Simplemente asentaba para el registro que estoy perfectamente enterado de la razón por la que la gente mira en nuestra dirección. Aún así, no veo el inconveniente. ¿O acaso se avergüenza?

—Sabe que no. Sin embargo... —suspiró, bajando la mirada con ligera expresión contrariada.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, teniente. La gente no unirá los puntos, y así lo hiciera, carece de fundamentos. De lo contrario cualquier hombre que caminara a tu lado podría ser el padre. Y estamos uniformados.

Riza asintió, relajándose visiblemente. Quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado por la temática, pero no podía permitirse el que aquello se convirtiera en un estorbo y obstáculo para él y su ambición. El bebé se removió en su interior, y la coincidencia le hizo pensar que la criatura estaba de acuerdo con ella, aún cuando pareciera completamente improbable —Si, señor.

En silencio, ingresaron al cuartel general de Central. Recibiendo, una vez más, miradas en dirección de ambos (especialmente en dirección de Riza y su abultado vientre), las cuales pasaron por alto completa y deliberadamente. Ambos caminando uno junto al otro, calmamente, y con porte impecable. Incluso Riza, y a pesar de las alteraciones que su cuerpo había sufrido los últimos meses. Era como volver a caminar por aquellos corredores cuando recién había sido transferido a Central, oyendo susurros a sus espaldas y siendo conciente de que estaba llamando la atención de los oficiales estacionados allí y que permanecían a su alrededor. Murmurando y curioseando detrás de sus espaldas. Y aunque las circunstancias eran completa y absolutamente distintas, sonrió de todas maneras, arrogantemente. Satisfecho. Impune. Sabiendo que aún cuando adquiriera más enemigos en la jerarquía militar, aún cuando generara mayores rencores por su impunidad y rápido ascenso a la cima, aún entonces, la tenía a ella a su lado. _Una_ persona en quien confiar –y no era la única-, su más confiable subordinada. Y estaba listo. Preparado para aceptar y sortear cualquier obstáculo que debiera sortear de camino hacia arriba. Siempre que la tuviera a ella a su lado, como su mano derecha.

Riza exhaló —Parece tranquilo.

Roy asintió, dejando atrás el fantasma de los susurros —¿Por qué no lo estaría? Tengo una valiosa subordinada cubriéndome. Apoyándome. ¿No es más que suficiente?

—No creo que mi sola lealtad sea suficiente, general.

Él sonrió —En eso diferimos, teniente. Yo sí —ella iba a retrucarle algo, seguramente, pero él la cortó anunciando que habían arribado al despacho del actual Fuhrer. Quitándole la posibilidad de decirle que no. Él lo creía, de todas formas. Hughes lo había dicho, que necesitaba una persona que lo comprendiera y apoyara. Sólo _una_, cuanto menos. Y Riza Hawkeye cuadraba perfectamente en esa descripción. Siempre lo había hecho.

Golpeando calmamente la puerta con el dorso del puño, aguardó, recibiendo una única palabra del interior, pronunciada con voz femenina —Adelante.

Girando el pomo, abrió la puerta y puso un pie en el interior, volteándose a su teniente primera por un instante —Teniente, espere aquí —observándola asentir firmemente antes de voltearse y excusarse educadamente—. Con permiso —ingresando completamente a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus pies deslizándose por la roja alfombra que llevaba de la puerta que había dejado atrás a la siguiente. Y, en medio, había un escritorio con una mujer uniformada detrás de éste y junto al teléfono. A la espalda de ella, una gran biblioteca.

Enderezándose, colocó ambos brazos firmemente a los lados de su cuerpo. Erguido —Soy el general de brigada Roy Mustang.

La joven sonrió cordialmente —Ah, general Mustang. Su Excelencia el Fuhrer lo estaba esperando. Adelante.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. Preguntándose cómo era eso posible, dado que no le había informado al hombre que arribaría a su despacho. De hecho, ni siquiera había informado que se encontraba en Central. Por lo que parecía aún más improbable que Grumman pudiera saber que iría a visitarlo a su despacho. Suspiró, el hombre era un viejo zorro. Y como tal tenía sus mañas. Así que asintiendo, agradeció y recorrió el trayecto restante a la otra puerta. Golpeando y aguardando una vez más a que le indicaran que podía ingresar. Girando el pomo, puso un pie en el interior.

—Buenos días, su Excelencia... —comenzó, pero se sorprendió cuando el hombre soltó una ligera carcajada al aire y dejó el trapo que tenía en mano, y la estatua, sobre el escritorio, a un lado.

—Ah... Si, si. Buenos días —soltó, animado—. Ya me estaba acabando de excusas para tomarme unos minutos...

Roy sonrió, el hombre era incorregible —Ya veo...

Grumman abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un tablero de madera blanco y negro cerrado a la mitad con dos bisagras doradas —¿Una partida? Esto ha estado muy solitario últimamente... —sonrió—. Y ya no puedo relajarme tanto...

Mustang pareció dudar un segundo y finalmente accedió. Hawkeye estaría bien seguramente, solamente esperaba que no permaneciera de pie inmóvil de espaldas a la entrada como solía hacer y decidiera tomar asiento si la espalda empezaba a dolerle o los pies empezaban a incomodarle. Pero no confiaba en que su subordinada fuera a aceptar abandonar el exacto lugar en que él le había dejado por un segundo de relajación. En lo referente a ese tema, Hawkeye era inamovible. Y lo sería hasta que él estuviera junto a ella una vez más —Por supuesto, su Excelencia Grumman —sonriendo carismáticamente, tomó asiento en la silla frente al hombre. Mientras éste comenzaba a acomodar las fichas prolijamente.

—Mis nuevos subordinados no aceptan jugar conmigo —comentó, sonriendo bajo el poblado bigote canoso—. Pero incluso un anciano como yo necesita unos minutos para relajarse.

Roy tomó las pieza negras y comenzó a colocarlas apropiadamente también, sonriendo al hombre. El cual continuó, mientras movía la primera pieza, dado que blanco empezaba —Aún sabes cómo llamar la atención por aquí —rió. Los ojos negros de Mustang se clavaron en el anciano por un segundo, preguntándose a qué había apuntado con el comentario, seguro no podía ser... Pero el hombre rió otra vez. Y Roy se relajó, moviendo la pieza que había sostenido en el aire por efímeros segundos.

—Eso parece. Aún así, sigue sin ser nada comparado a lo que usted ha hecho de joven.

El hombre se frotó la mejilla —Jo, jo, jo. Cuando yo era un oficial joven, eso era... Si, lo recuerdo... —avanzó un peón. Roy sonrió, y avanzó un peón diagonalmente, comiendo el que Grumman acababa de deslizar un casillero verticalmente. El hombre se volvió pensativo—. ¿Alguna novedad?

Roy movió una pieza y se cruzó de brazos —Necesitaría más presupuesto para el proyecto Ishbalita, su Excelencia —Grumman movió y sonrió.

—Oh... Por supuesto, por supuesto —observó a Roy mover su alfil—. Puede que pronto seas ascendido también.

Roy alzó las cejas curiosamente, pero no hizo comentario al respecto. En vez de eso, miró atentamente el movimiento de Grumman y lo analizó. Una promoción era un paso mas, uno más cerca de su ambición y algo evidentemente positivo. Después de permanecer años como general de brigada, el título de mayor general sonaba atractivo. Especialmente porque el ascenso lo ubicaría al mismo nivel que Olivier Mira Armstrong (quien también aspiraba a alcanzar la cima) y Hakuro, de quien querría ver la cara tras enterarse de su promoción. Aún así, probablemente debería esperar para todo aquello. La idea de todas formas resultaba interesante.

Grumman movió una pieza de las suyas —Hablando de avances... —sonrió— ¿Tienes intenciones de tomar a mi nieta como esposa? Algún día será la esposa del Fuhrer...

Roy clavó sus ojos en el anciano. Ahora estaba perfectamente convencido de que Grumman estaba al tanto de toda la situación y que era a eso, de hecho, a lo que había estado apuntando desde el inicio. Lo cual era positivo, dado que le ahorraba una conversación embarazosa. Aún así, y a juzgar por la reacción y expresión del hombre, parecía aún más que complacido con todo —¿Cómo...?

Pero el hombre simplemente tiró la cabeza a duras penas hacia atrás y soltó otra jovial carcajada —Jo, jo, jo.

Mustang sonrió también, asintiendo. Madame Christmas probablemente se había encargado de informarle la situación. Sin mencionar que al hombre no solía escapársele demasiado —Ya veo, no esperaba menos de un hombre que es famoso por sus habilidades, Fuhrer Grumman—y movió su reina. Se detuvo, aún sin soltar la pieza, reteniéndola entre sus dedos unos segundos más—. De hecho, ya le propuse en dos ocasiones —la sonrisa se amplió un poco más—, pero su nieta me rechazó. En las dos ocasiones.

Grumman carcajeó nuevamente —Jo, jo, jo. Mi nieta es algo obstinada...

Roy sonrió. _No tiene idea_ —Lo es, de hecho. Siquiera lo sugiero y me rechaza nuevamente. No puedo siquiera empezar a aproximar la temática sin ser _disparado_ —bromeó, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Sabía que el hombre comprendería, de todas formas.

Grumman volvió a reír —Jo, jo, jo —encontrando el dilema del joven hombre entretenido, aparentemente.

Roy suspiró —Sin mencionar los inconvenientes.

El hombre sonrió —Rey a d-7 —comentando casualmente el movimiento. Y soltando una carcajada alegre, dijo—. A veces, la única forma es subir la apuesta, con un anillo. O eso dicen.

Roy observó al hombre por un segundo. Eso parecía algo que habría dicho Hughes, probablemente. Aunque no exactamente con las mismas palabras. Y sospechaba que el pensamiento no era del todo errado. Sus intentos habían sido pobres, y realizados bajo el esfuerzo de todas las razones equivocadas que lo habían compelido a hacer dicha proposición. Roy Mustang nunca había pensado en el matrimonio realmente, no lo había considerado propicio para él. Y había estado satisfecho con su estilo de vida hasta el momento. Pero las circunstancias estaban cambiando (rápidamente, también) y debería al menos haberse preguntado si siquiera era algo que quería para él. Más allá de su responsabilidad y obligación para con su teniente primera, la cual estaba embarazada de él. Por aún entonces, no le había dado demasiado pensamiento al asunto. Simplemente había asumido que era el paso lógico a seguir, pero ahora veía que quizá su perspectiva estaba algo torcida y Hawkeye lo había percibido desde el inicio. Que su propuesta no había sido más que un acto reflejo para mantenerla a su lado, y actuar acordemente como debería, y nada más. No le había propuesto a ella, sino a su embarazo. Se sorprendía que no le hubiera disparado entonces, tampoco. Probablemente lo merecía.

Por otra parte, era extraño –completamente- pensar que el hombre delante suyo había tenido una única mujer, alguna vez, a pesar de las historias que circulaban en el cuartel sobre su época de juventud y sus travesuras cuando aún era joven. Y era aún más difícil establecer la conexión de esa mujer –que Roy sospechaba habría fallecido bastante tiempo atrás, dado que nunca la había conocido y Grumman no usaba anillo alguno. No más- la hija que ambos habían tenido y la hija de ésta, es decir, su teniente primera. Pero había sucedido, todo ello, lo que había resultado en la existencia de Hawkeye, por la que estaba agradecido. De no ser por la mujer a su lado, cubriendo su espalda, Roy Mustang probablemente no sería nada. Nada de lo que era, al menos. Mucho menos el alquimista de la flama.

Grumman sonrió, y avanzó su última pieza —Jaque mate.

Roy suspiró, sonriendo a pesar de la derrota —No esperaba menos de usted, su Excelencia Grumman.

—Jo, jo, jo —sacando la libretita negra de su bolsillo y garabateando un número más—. Registro de Mustang: 1 victoria, 198 derrotas y 25 empates.

Roy se puso de pie, sonriendo carismáticamente —Hablando de apuestas, me temo que debo marcharme. Dejé a mi subordinada esperándome en la entrada y últimamente no puede permanecer en pie por demasiado tiempo —el hombre asintió, sonriendo, y observó a Mustang marcharse.

Saludando a la secretaria del Fuhrer al salir, atravesó la segunda puerta y abandonó el despacho por completo. No realmente sorprendido de verla de pie, erguida e inmóvil, aún cuando evidentemente se encontraba cansada de permanecer en dicha posición.

—General —se volteó, quedando ahora de frente.

Roy enarcó una ceja —No era necesario que me esperara de pie, teniente.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza —Estoy bien, general. Puedo permanecer en pie perfectamente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, hacia la salida del cuartel general —¿Tu espalda? —inquirió, observándola de reojo, serio.

Riza bajó la cabeza suavemente, a duras penas, a modo de asentimiento —Está resentida, pero no es nada que deba preocuparle, general. Es normal.

—No sería un inconveniente si hubiera tomado asiento.

—No era necesario, general —aseguró. Volviéndose a él—. ¿Algo relevante?

Roy sonrió de lado —De hecho, teniente. Ha resultado una visita productiva y esclarecedora. Y si continuamos a este paso, probablemente reciba una promoción pronto ¿No suena magnífico?

Riza asintió —Así es, general. Sin embargo, no creo que deba relajarse demasiado.

El moreno negó con la cabeza —Por supuesto que no. Seré cuidadoso, como siempre.

—¿Estás conmigo?

Riza asintió secamente —Siempre —abandonando el cuartel a su lado.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después y poco más de medio kilo extra en su cuerpo, Riza se encontró nuevamente trabajando diligentemente en la oficina. La visita a Central había resultado productiva, tal y como su superior había afirmado, y gracias al aumento de presupuesto en el proyecto Ishbalita varios nuevos cambios y obras habían sido puestos en marcha rápidamente. Proyectos largo tiempo estancados, una vez más en movimiento. Alivianándole algunas cargas a su superior. Quien, por alguna razón, continuaba trabajando como se esperaría de un hombre de su posición sin que ella hubiera tenido que intervenir para mantenerlo en línea. <em>Ni siquiera una vez<em>. Y Havoc no dejaba de bromear sobre la salud mental de su superior, el cual ni siquiera parecía percatarse de los comentarios de su subordinado, dado que parecía completamente abocado a su trabajo. Lo cual, evidentemente, no era del todo usual en Roy Mustang. Pero Riza encontraba el cambio positivo (especialmente ahora que su cuerpo empezaba a estorbarle más y más y su energía era drenada más rápidamente), razón por la cual no había mencionado nada.

Ella por su parte, empezaba a tener mayores dificultades para maniobrar su cuerpo. Su abdomen, más abultado y curvilíneo que antes, sobrepasaba ya el nivel de sus pechos y se tornaba incómodo moverse demasiado por la oficina. Si antes sus pies resentían el peso de su cuerpo, ahora simplemente se hinchaban del todo haciéndole imposible el mantenerse en pie por demasiado tiempo. Sin mencionar los dolores de espalda que cada vez se hacían más intolerables y molestos. Pero se suponía que era inevitable y normal, con ya _seis meses_ de embarazo. Y aún así no terminaba de acostumbrarse a no ser capaz de ser tan útil como lo había sido en el pasado. Con todo, continuaba desplazándose por el cuartel, la oficina y realizando su trabajo efectiva y certeramente. Como siempre. Sin manifestar ninguna incomodidad al respecto. Sentirse útil, poder continuar siéndole de utilidad a su superior y continuar ayudándolo en su ambición era lo único que la mantenía cuerda durante algunos días, cuando era conciente de que no podía cuidar de su superior como debería.

En cuanto a lo demás, se cansaba fácilmente. Su corazón y pulmones, aparentemente, debían trabajar el doble (como el resto de ella estaba acostumbrado generalmente a hacer, debido a las tendencias haraganas de su superior) y no podía mantenerse tanto en movimiento como desearía. Sin mencionar que la calidez de la primavera finalmente se había asentado en el aire y junto con el aumento en volumen de sus líquidos corporales la sofocaban. Haciéndola sentirse acalorada, aún en los días más frescos, y especialmente en la encerrada oficina. Pero Riza no se quejaba. Era su decisión, después de todo, la de continuar trabajando y no aceptar aún la licencia por maternidad y se apegaría a ella como siempre había hecho con lo demás.

Afortunadamente para ella también, el horario del almuerzo finalmente había llegado y con su superior trabajando diligentemente y sin necesidad de ella estar vigilándolo (de hecho, ya había terminado todo lo que tenía en su escritorio) pudo marcharse a la cafetería como generalmente no tenía la posibilidad de hacer. Escoltada, por supuesto, por el general de brigada el cual parecía últimamente vigilarla más a ella que ella a él. Suspiró. Después de todo, él siempre había sido algo excesivo en lo concerniente a su bienestar. Pero ella estaba perfectamente bien, por su cuenta. Como siempre.

—No era necesario que me escoltara hasta la cafetería, general. Estoy segura de que podía llegar por mi cuenta.

Roy la observó de reojo —No lo dudo, teniente. Por otra parte, no aceptó mi ofrecimiento de buscar la comida por usted, así que me veo obligado, como su superior, a asegurarme de que llegue bien a destino.

Riza exhaló pacientemente una vez más —Puedo caminar —asegurando firmemente.

—Con dificultad —contradijo.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —Supongo que es lo esperable, general. Cuando uno tiene un ser humano creciendo en su interior —como a propósito, el bebé pateó fuertemente desde adentro, forzándola a colocar una mano y detenerse por un instante. Las patadas se estaban volviendo más y más seguidas pero especialmente más y más fuertes. Lo que antes había creído que eran patadas, en realidad no habían sido un tercio de sensación de lo que se suponía eran las verdaderas "pataditas", como todas las mujeres las llamaban. Esa firme sensación, por otro lado, lo eran. Una segunda la forzó a mantener la mano firme en su lugar, mientras se inclinaba a duras penas hacia delante.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —inquirió él, quedando una vez más junto a ella.

Pero Riza simplemente negó con la cabeza —Sólo estándar comportamiento aparentemente, general. Parece estar algo inquieto.

Roy deseó cerciorarse por sí mismo, dado que se había vuelto una especie de costumbre para él. El cerciorarse que tanto su teniente primera como su hijo o hija estuvieran bien por cuenta propia, pero era inaceptable en el cuartel general. Especialmente con terceros que pudieran ver su accionar, y Roy estaba seguro que de intentar siquiera poner una mano en el vientre de su teniente primera alguien aparecería en el corredor. Eso era, si su subordinada no se enfadaba con él primero por arruinar la imagen que con tanto esmero había intentado proteger durante todos esos meses, dejándolo allí de pie solo en el corredor.

—O inquieta —corrigió. Riza enarcó una ceja.

—Me refería al bebé de manera neutral, general. Pero si lo prefiere puede referírsele en femenino. Si eso cree.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —No afirmé que lo fuera, teniente. Simplemente establecí la posibilidad de que lo fuera.

Riza le dedicó otra mirada inquisitiva —Así como también podría ser masculino, señor.

—Evidentemente.

—Pero insistió en señalar el femenino como posibilidad, general —ofreció, seriamente—. Si no lo conociera mejor creería que es su preferencia personal —sonrió suavemente, posando una mano en su abdomen y observando al hombre a su lado de reojo.

Roy tensó los labios en una línea —No hice tal afirmación, teniente.

—¿Entonces preferiría un varón, general?

Frunció el entrecejo —Tampoco afirmé tal cosa. Por otra parte, sigue designando al bebé como varón, teniente. Hablando de preferencias personales.

Riza retomó la caminata, una expresión suavizada en el rostro —Simplemente en términos de neutralidad, general. Como usted dijo, bien podría ser uno u otro.

—¿Y si fuera varón, teniente? —inquirió, curioso.

Ella no se inmutó —Entonces sería seguro descartar que es niña, general.

—No me refería a eso. Evidentemente —masculló.

Riza lo observó por un instante y luego exhaló calmamente —Supongo... que estaría bien, general —Roy sonrió arrogantemente ante la admisión que había estado buscando, pero ella continuó—. Siempre y cuando no me de tanto trabajo como su padre.

—Me ofende, teniente —dramatizó. Aunque aún satisfecho de haber logrado sonsacar dicha información a su habitualmente estricta y hermética teniente primera.

Pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios —La verdad puede ser ofensiva, general —mientras ambos ingresaban en la cafetería y él se marchaba a buscar la comida para ambos tras haberle ordenado explícitamente –y contra las objeciones de ella- que permaneciera en la mesa aguardando a que él regresara. Cuando lo hizo, ofreció a su teniente primera la bandeja que le había traído. Comida sana cuidadosamente seleccionada, tal y como ella había dicho que prefería, dado su actual estado.

Ella observó su comida y luego a su comandante —Está todo aquí.

Roy se detuvo en seco de darle un mordisco a su sándwich, asintiendo solemnemente —Todo lo que pidió, teniente. ¿Algún inconveniente?

Negando con la cabeza, tomó el tenedor —No. Simplemente me sorprendió que escuchara a lo que estaba diciendo, general. Generalmente se espacia cuando hablo.

Mustang sonrió arrogantemente —Sólo cuando habla de papeleo, teniente. En lo relevante, soy todo oídos.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —El papeleo es relevante, señor.

—Me temo que diferimos, teniente —sonrió, dando un bocado finalmente a su sándwich mientras Riza comenzaba a ingerir su propia comida. Intentando saciar su interminable hambre. Suspiró. Últimamente siempre tenía hambre y siempre encontraba que algún alimento le atraía particularmente más que el otro. La semana anterior, había sido melón. Ésta, carne. Sin mencionar que en ocasiones las combinaciones resultaban desagradables, pero su cuerpo no parecía procesar lo inconcebible de combinaciones como plátanos y zanahorias. Su mente, por otra parte, intentaba removerse ante la idea –o, más bien, el antojo- pero terminaba siempre perdiendo.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Si continúa comiendo como el teniente segundo Breda me veré obligado a conseguirle una silla especial.

Riza exhaló, tomándose la broma ligera de él y cotejándola con la realidad. No había mucha diferencia realmente. Su nuevo uniforme era inclusive el equivalente al talle de Breda para oficiales femeninos. Dado que el suyo evidentemente ya no le quedaba. Había debido inclusive comprar nuevas remeras para usar debajo, dado que las previas le habían ido quedando cortas y exponer su abdomen era simplemente inaceptable. Por lo que fallaba en encontrar el comentario de él humoroso —Me temo que me veo como el teniente segundo Breda, general. A estas alturas. Así que apreciaría que no lo mencionara demasiado en voz alta.

Roy se detuvo con el sándwich en el aire, camino a su boca. Riza Hawkeye difícilmente era una persona que se preocupara en exceso por su apariencia. De hecho, generalmente no parecía manifestar el más mínimo interés en lo referente al tema. Sin embargo, Hawkeye era una mujer –_sin lugar a dudas_- y como tal prefería usar, por ejemplo, falda en sus días libres. Aún cuando fuera una falda larga hasta las rodillas y no una minifalda como él preferiría. Así como prefería usar su cabello suelto cuando tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo. También en sus días libres, generalmente. Por lo que no parecía del todo imposible que su nueva apariencia la consternara, especialmente cuando afectaba también la practicidad y desenvoltura que su teniente primera siempre había tenido alrededor de la oficina y en la milicia en general. Sin mencionar que el aumento de su tamaño empezaba a resultar un impedimento para ambos y sus actividades previas a dormir, especialmente porque no podía permanecer demasiado boca arriba o de lo contrario su útero presionaba y cortaba la circulación a sus piernas. Además de que podía ser riesgoso. No lo negaría, lo último era algo que sí lo tenía con cuidado a él, pero no se permitía que algo así se interpusiera con sus deseos y objetivos. Sin mencionar que no alteraba en nada su atracción hacia ella, en lo más mínimo. No una vez que se había acostumbrado a los nuevos límites de su cuerpo y a la nueva forma.

—Dudo mucho que eso sea factible, teniente. Si quiere puedo enumerar varias razones por las que no lo hace, pero las considerará inapropiadas —sonrió.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Seguramente, general. Así que absténgase, por favor.

La sonrisa presuntuosa se curvó un poco más —Me temo que no puedo garantizarle nada, teniente. No cuando lleguemos a casa.

Cerrando los ojos con paciencia, negó con la cabeza. No sin antes haberse cerciorado de que nadie estuviera cerca y, muchos menos, escuchando —Eso _fue_ inapropiado, general.

Tomando las bandejas de ambos y depositándolas sobre el resto, se volvió a ella, aguardando a que Riza se pusiera de pie, dificultosamente —Tiene razón, teniente. Prometí ser cuidadoso y de ahora en más lo seré.

Riza asintió —Apreciaría que lo hiciera, general. Y no tiene que escoltarme de regreso a la oficina tampoco. Estaré perfectamente por mi cuenta.

Roy torció el gesto —Estoy seguro que sí, teniente. Sin embargo, preferiría no arriesgarme, considerando todo.

—¿Todo, general?

El moreno la observó de reojo, mientras ambos continuaban caminando —Según tengo entendido, el riesgo de un adelanto es mayor a partir del sexto mes, teniente. Y no puedo arriesgar al bebé ni a mi más valiosa subordinada y habilidosa guardaespaldas. No aún. Dado que te necesitaré conmigo cuando me convierta en Fuhrer, para ayudarme a cambiar este país.

Riza enarcó una ceja —¿Leyó el libro, general? —sinceramente, no había creído que se hiciera el tiempo para hacerlo. No cuando ni siquiera podía terminar su propio trabajo burocrático a tiempo.

—¿Por qué suena que no creyó que lo haría, teniente?

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Porque no lo creí, señor —confirmando sus asunciones. Pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros y se detuvo frente a la entrada de la oficina, mano en el pomo listo para ser girado. Y espalda a ella.

—Si mal no recuerdo, estamos juntos en esto también, teniente —y sin decir más entró. Dejándola a ella observando su espalda una vez más. Por un instante. Para luego asentir para sí y seguirlo al interior. Disimulando la suavidad de su rostro. Y la sutil curvatura de sus comisuras.

A duras penas visibles, a duras penas allí.


	23. Familia

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

23/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que espero les guste. Como siempre, quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón a los lectores por seguir este fic. **Gracias**. De verdad. Y más aún a todas esas personas que se tomaron y toman el tiempo extra, ese esfuercito de más para dejarme su opinión y amable review, les estoy eternamente agradecida. **Mil gracias**. A: **** ****HoneyHawkeye******** (después de todo, fue Grumman quien le enseñó todo lo de los códigos, parece lógico, ¿no? =)),**** ****Sangito********,** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95********,** ******fandita-eromena********, ******Lucia991****** (ahh... delirante, la enfermedad se te subió a la cabeza, ¿mañana cuando vengo de la facu me invitás una coca-cola?),** ******Alexandra-Ayanami******** (siempre me gustó la relación de complicidad de Roy y Grumman), ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe******** (quise pensar la peor combinación de alimentos posibles, espero haberlo logrado =P),** ********HaruD'Elric**********, ************Sunako Jigoku************, ************mariana garcia************ (me alegra que te guste y realmente traté de alternar un poco de cada uno), **********lizzie kinomoto**********, **********Noriko** X******** (ahora si estoy confundida =S, en tu último review dice niña ¡Ahhh! ¡o entiendo! -se arranca los cabellos desesperadamente- =D), **********okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson**********, **********yoake. laberinto**********, ********daphne-gabycoco********, ********Evelyn Fiedler********, ******KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag**** (como nunca me gustaron los fics de embarazo en el que el bebé nace en tres capítulos, quise hacerlo largo, y ahora supongo que hay que esperar demasiado dado que lo hice lento y progresivo. O bueno, prometo que ya llegará =P)** **MCullenMustang**** (si, va cediendo. Me alegra que te guste =D) y **Coseth **(me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias y esta en particular. ¡Y gracias! Por tu review. En cuanto a lo de Grumman, en ningun momento en el manga y anime lo dicen. Roy lo sabe o eso se da a entender, pero daría la impresión de que Riza no, en ningún momento. ¿Capaz Grumman es un apellido demasiado común y por eso no lo relacionó nunca? No tengo idea). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXIII<p>

"Familia"

* * *

><p>Exhaló por enésima vez, probablemente la misma cantidad de veces que su superior se había ausentado de la oficina –o excusado y marchado- desde hacía casi dos semanas ya. Y el trabajo continuaba apilándose sobre su escritorio. Así como la cantidad de diversas excusas que continuaba proveyendo por sus períodos de ausencia en los que desaparecía –especialmente por las tardes, luego del almuerzo- para después regresar con expresión pensativa y sin nada mejor que decir que "¿algo para mí, teniente?". A lo que se abstenía de responderle –ligeramente irritada- que obviamente había <em>algo <em>(llámese pilas y pilas de papeleo) para él dado que continuaba escaqueándose y ausentándose por cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que lo estuviera haciendo. Sus subordinados, obviamente, tenían sus teorías. Las cuales, obviamente también, preferían comentar a hacer sus respectivos trabajos.

—Seguro que el Jefe se marchó en otra cita —se quejó Havoc, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose contra el respaldar de la silla con el siempre apagado cigarrillo entre sus labios. Desde que el teniente segundo se había enterado de su estado, parecía haber tomado la determinación de _no _fumar en el trabajo. Ni siquiera en el almuerzo, dado que parecía estar conciente de que el olor le causaba disgusto. Algo por lo que Hawkeye estaba agradecida y se lo había hecho saber en una ocasión.

De hecho, todos eran más amables y cooperativos desde que les había sido informado sobre su embarazo. Fuery siempre había sido de esa forma, concedido. Pero Havoc y Breda parecían esforzarse más para no tener que depender tanto de ella –ni de sus recordatorios de que debían hacer su trabajo y no perder el tiempo- y para realizar sus trabajos correctamente sin necesidad de estresarla innecesariamente. A veces, inclusive, en ocasiones, se ofrecían a cargar los papeles por ella, al verla con las manos llenas, pero Riza rechazaba la ayuda innecesaria por completo. Aún cuando apreciara las conductas de los tenientes segundos Havoc, Breda y del sargento mayor Fuery, resultaba realmente innecesario. Después de todo, mientras fuera capaz de mantener su rutina y continuar siéndoles útil, prefería serlo. Así que simplemente se manejaba como siempre, y por su cuenta. Pero la ausencia de su superior comenzaba a atrasarlos a todos en sus respectivos trabajos.

—Y nos dejó con todo este trabajo de nuevo —añadió Breda, observando su escritorio con expresión de fastidio.

Fuery, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, musitó —Es la quinta vez que el general de brigada se marcha esta semana, me pregunto si estará investigando algo importante o...

Havoc soltó una carcajada nasal. Fuery era demasiado amable, y tendía a pensar lo mejor de los demás y especialmente de su superior. No lo negaba, él mismo había decidido seguir al hombre y ayudarlo con su causa porque sabía que Roy Mustang era algo más que un arrogante bastardo que sólo quería ascender en la jerarquía militar a cualquier precio (como una vez había dicho el jefe de Acero) y confiaba en él, pero en lo referente a la ética de trabajo de su superior, y a su vida personal, Havoc sabía que el general de brigada era lejos de ser confiable. Saliendo con una mujer tras otra y desechando a la anterior por la siguiente y abandonando la oficina antes sólo para irse en una cita. Hawkeye parecía tolerar esto, (¿Por qué? Era algo que estaba más allá del entendimiento de Havoc), e inclusive solía cubrir a su superior en caso de que alguien viniera a buscarlo y lo hacía también completando su papeleo por él (al menos lo que podía hacer sin necesitar del hombre en persona) pero el rubio empezaba a pensar que su superior estaba abusando de la tolerancia de Hawkeye y temía que un día de éstos la mujer terminara disparándole entre ceja y ceja. Él lo habría hecho, más aún estando embarazada como lo estaba Hawkeye, pero suponía que la rubia no haría nada de ello. Como mucho le reprocharía su conducta, como la última vez, para luego terminar haciendo el papeleo de su superior de todas formas.

Sin mencionar que si el bebé que Hawkeye esperaba era de Mustang, como todos ellos sospechaban e inclusive habían apostado a ello (y a cuándo su superior admitiría que lo era y al sexo también), el general de brigada estaba siendo aún más injusto con la mujer que de costumbre. Especialmente si continuaba saliendo en citas, con su teniente primera embarazada de él. Pero claro, todo eso eran conjeturas, sólo eso. Y Riza no parecía tan perturbada por la situación como debería estarlo una mujer embarazada de un hombre el cual continuaba saliendo con otras mujeres, sino –en todo caso- por el papeleo que continuaba acumulándose encima del escritorio de él.

Fuery lo miró desconcertado por su carcajada, y Havoc replicó —Lo único que debe estar investigando el jefe es la cama de alguna mujer —ante esto, Fuery se removió algo incómodo por el comentario. _Inocente_, pensó el rubio entretenido—. Probablemente la de una casada.

Breda se cruzó de brazos y asintió, expresión seria. Por los horarios de ausencia de su superior, era la conclusión lógica. Probablemente se encontraba con la mujer cuando el marido se marchaba a trabajar —Inclusive para el general, eso es bajo...

—Umm... —recomenzó el sargento, pero Riza lo detuvo de continuar. Su expresión severa.

—Estoy segura de que el general de brigada tiene más sentido común que estar perdiendo el tiempo a éstas horas de _esa_ manera, teniente segundo Havoc. Así como estoy segura de que ustedes tienen trabajo que hacer —no sonaba enfada, notaron, no realmente y no tan severa como la habían oído en otras ocasiones. Si algo parecía, por otra parte, era cansada. Pero continuaba trabajando diligentemente, como siempre. Sin embargo, y por un segundo, torció el gesto y su mano se posó en la curva de su abdomen.

—Oy, ¿te encuentras bien, Hawkeye?

Cerrando los ojos calmamente, asintió. Estaba cansada, no lo negaría. Últimamente el bebé se movía demasiado, y con mayor fuerza, y lo hacía especialmente por las noches, cuando intentaba dormir. Privándola aún más del escaso sueño que de por sí lograba conciliar, sumando las pesadillas de Ishbal que continuaban siguiéndola como siempre lo habían hecho. Pero su tolerancia era alta, y estaba determinada a continuar trabajando y asistiéndolo hasta que ya no pudiera —Perfectamente, teniente Havoc.

—Pero recién...

Riza exhaló. Negando lentamente con la cabeza —El bebé está pateando un poco más fuerte, teniente, eso es todo.

—¿Y es...? —inquirió Breda, enarcando una ceja e inclinándose con curiosidad sobre su propio escritorio para ver mejor a la teniente primera.

Asintió —Perfectamente normal, así que, y aunque aprecio su preocupación, regresen a su trabajo, por favor. Me temo que ya tenemos bastante trabajo con la ausencia del general de brigada.

Havoc, Breda y Fuery asintieron inmediatamente y retomaron sus tareas. Ella, por otra parte, inhaló con calma y observó la puerta pacientemente. Aguardando que regresara y preguntándose dónde se encontraría su superior. Y si se encontraría bien. Si no estaría corriendo ningún riesgo innecesario ahora que ella no se encontraba con él. Ya que dudaba que la teoría del teniente segundo Havoc sobre él saliendo con una mujer casada fuera siquiera posible. Aún cuando su superior sí tendía a salir en citas con diversas mujeres (al menos antes de que quedara embarazada) rara vez pasaba de _una _cita con cada mujer. Sin mencionar que la mayor parte de su fama de mujeriego era especialmente armada y diseñada por él para hacer de cortina. Dado que la mayoría de dichas mujeres eran informantes, conexiones, las empleadas del bar de Madame Christmas, y ella. Cuando en el pasado había decidido tener un desliz y pasar la noche en el apartamento de él enredado en ella. Y cuando no tenía una cita –que de vez en cuando sí las tenía- con cualquier otra civil de la ciudad. Pero éstas últimas eran la minoría, para mantener apariencias –algunas-. Y Riza realmente no tenía derecho alguno de reprocharle conducta alguna cuando nunca habían sido _nada _en realidad, y para empezar.

Pero ese era el trato tácito que habían hecho, que ella había decidido para ambos. El de permanecer apartados el uno del otro (exceptuando los deslices que habían tenido en el pasado, y desde el fallecimiento de Hughes, aunque esparcidamente en el tiempo) y el de continuar sus vidas como si nada, meramente abocados a su objetivo en común. Aún cuando no fuera esa su preferencia personal concerniente a su relación. Pero Riza sabía que no había demasiado más para ellos. Al menos, no había habido nada que los atara tan terminantemente hasta el momento (salvo la determinación de ella de seguirlo hasta el infierno) como lo había ahora. _Dentro de ella_. Y no podía evitar preguntarse si Roy no daría eventualmente un paso al costado. Inicialmente, había sido su deseo –y aún era lo más conveniente para él y ambos- pero no negaría que se había acostumbrado a su presencia. A despertar junto a él y a tenerlo más cerca de lo que siempre había podido. Pero sabía, y sabía perfectamente, que esa vida no era de ellos. Y que eran meramente momentos prestados, segundos robados, que eventualmente deberían devolver. Y aún con todo, no se arrepentía de nada.

Suspirando, susurró. Negando para sí cuando ninguna de las personas restantes en la oficina le estaban prestando atención. Y posando la mano en su abdomen suavemente —¿Qué haremos con él? —expresión casi suave. En respuesta, el bebé pateó. Y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron a duras penas. _Yo tampoco sé... _

Sirviéndose del respaldar de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, se puso de pie, con una mano en su vientre mientras se servía de la otra para enderezarse. Al ver esto, Fuery se apresuró a sostener la silla para evitar que se deslizara y Havoc y Breda se encontraban a su lado. Observándolos a los tres, enarcó una ceja. Havoc sonrió a modo de disculpas—Lo siento Hawkeye, órdenes del jefe.

Breda asintió —El general dijo que intentarías moverte demasiado. Y nos ordenó vigilarte y lograr que lo hicieras lo mínimo indispensable.

Fuery se disculpó avergonzado —Lo sentimos, teniente primera Hawkeye.

Ante esto, Riza frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos —Estoy segura de que no ocurrirá nada irreparable por realizar mi trabajo, teniente Havoc. Así que apreciaría que se apartaran de mi camino.

—Lo siento, no puedo —se encogió de hombros, balanceando el cigarrillo apagado entre sus labios.

Fuery se ofreció amablemente a llevar los papales que acababa de tomar de su escritorio —Si quiere puedo llevarlos yo, teniente primera.

Pero Riza negó con la cabeza —Aprecio el ofrecimiento, sargento. Y la preocupación —añadió, mirando a los tres hombres uniformados—. Pero estaré perfectamente —y, sin decir más, pasó entre Havoc, Breda y Fuery y abandonó la oficina. Tomando nota mental de recordarle a su superior que no estaba incapacitada para realizar su trabajo y que apreciaría dejara de velar _excesivamente_ por ella y su estado. Que estaba bien, y que incluso el médico la había autorizado a continuar con su rutina diaria. Y que apreciaría, por sobre todas las cosas, que dejara de ordenar a sus subordinados que la vigilaran en su ausencia. No sólo podía generar la idea de que tenía motivos personales para hacerlo –los cuales tenía, pero no había necesidad de que Breda, Fuery y Havoc lo supieran también- sino que también le hacía más dificultoso hacer su trabajo.

Havoc, suspirando, observó la puerta. _El jefe no estará complacido de ver que fallamos_. En el instante en que ésta se abría, revelando la persona en cuestión, con expresión satisfecha. Sin embargo, al ver que su teniente primera estaba faltando, enarcó una ceja en la dirección de sus tres subordinados —¿Dónde está la teniente?

Rascando su nuca nervioso, Jean replicó —Ah... Jefe, acerca de eso...

Breda interrumpió, serio —Lo sentimos, general. La teniente primera resulta ser terca...

Fuery, también, decidió aportar —Le dijimos que no se esforzara, pero...

Roy exhaló, resignado. Y esos eran los hombre confiables que había elegido personalmente y por mano propia para acompañarlo y empujarlo a la cima. Seguro, eran confiables soldados con habilidades útiles y personas de confianza, pero aparentemente sus habilidades no incluían contener a su teniente primera —Era una misión sencilla, ¿qué clase de subordinados son? —negó para sí—. Yo mismo me haré cargo —dando media vuelta y abandonando la habitación. Y haciendo una nota mental de no dejarles nunca su hijo o hija a cargo cuando naciera, o de lo contrario podrían perderlo. Confiables o no, las habilidades de sus subordinados no parecían incluir el contener una mujer embarazada, una _terca _teniente primera embarazada, menos aún el hacerse cargo de un bebé que probablemente terminaría pareciéndose en carácter a dicha mujer.

Como esperaba, la encontró archivando una serie de papeles en el cuarto de archivos. Completamente concentrada —Teniente, ¿qué hace?

Cerrando el archivero con calma, replicó —Mi trabajo, general. Algo que debería estar haciendo también, en vez de ordenarles a los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc y al sargento Fuery que me vigilen mientras se toma el día libre.

—En mi defensa, teniente. No me tomé el día libre —objetó.

—Tiene razón, general —asintió, seria—. La semana.

Aunque la oyó, no la contradijo. No tenía demasiado sentido, de todas formas —Y mis subordinados resultaron ser completamente insuficientes para la tarea.

Riza volvió a asentir —Eso parece, general. Dado que estamos aquí. Por otro lado, le recomendaría volver a trabajar, dado que tiene demasiado papeleo acumulado en su escritorio.

—De hecho, venía a buscarte.

Ante esto, se volvió a verlo. Expresión seria pero inquisitiva —¿A mi, general? ¿Hay algo que necesite? Porque aún tengo algo de trabajo propio en la oficina.

—Eso puede esperar, teniente. Necesito tu opinión con cierta cuestión que debo resolver.

Ante esto, frunció el entrecejo. Su superior no le había informado de nada que requiriera su atención hasta el momento, por lo que dudaba que fuera algo absolutamente necesario de ver inmediatamente. Especialmente considerando que aún tenían demasiado que revisar, leer y firmar y las fechas topes estaban cada vez más cerca —¿Militarmente relacionado, general?

—Si digo que no, ¿me acompañará de todas formas, teniente?

—Me temo que no —confirmó. Roy asintió.

Sonriendo arrogantemente —Entonces no me deja opción más que decir que sí.

Ante esto, Riza negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos sobre su abdomen y bajo sus pechos —Tenemos demasiado trabajo que hacer, general.

—Puedo asegurarle de que será rápido, teniente. Si me equivoco, puede dispararme —sonrió.

Dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria, descruzó los brazos —Eso no es gracioso, general. Y deberá realizar todo su papeleo a tiempo.

Roy asintió, satisfecho —Hecho, teniente.

Pero Riza continuó —Incluso si debe quedarse después de hora.

Dejando caer su cabeza, asintió una vez más —Por supuesto, teniente... Soy un hombre de palabra —aunque esta vez con menos firmeza. El prospecto de tener que quedarse fuera de hora en el cuartel general era completamente desalentador, especialmente cuando había deseado volver al apartamento de ella, con ella, besarla hasta caer exhausto y pasar el resto de la noche a su lado. Suspiró. _¡Dios!_, se estaba volviendo doméstico. Y, por alguna razón, no podía obligarse a que le importara. Aún cuando podía imaginarse a Havoc haciendo algún comentario al respecto, aún cuando ni siquiera estuviera al tanto de la situación, no podía hacerlo. Era demasiado placentero tenerla para sí mismo, codiciosamente, y no encontraba motivación para retomar su antiguo estilo de vida cuando estaba con ella. Especialmente cuando despertaba a su lado, y nunca antes había siquiera despertado con una mujer a su lado. Generalmente las despechaba o se marchaban por su cuenta antes del amanecer. Y eso había estado bien. Pero Riza Hawkeye era diferente, y siempre lo había sido. Y no negaría que no se sentía tranquilo hasta saber que ella aún se encontraba allí al día siguiente. Considerando que todas las veces previas no lo había estado, marchándose incluso antes de que él despertara.

—¿General? —inquirió, viéndolo pensativo y con expresión de tedio. Probablemente pensando en todo el papeleo que debería hacer al regresar—. Dije que podemos marcharnos.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, observándola delante de él, reconociendo las palabras que había pronunciado y rearmándolas en su cabeza hasta que adquirieron sentido—. Oh, por supuesto, teniente. Vamos.

—Si, señor —y sin decir más, comenzó a seguirlo. Ambos abandonando el cuartel general en silencio. Roy sacando un par de veces de su bolsillo del pantalón su reloj de plata y abriéndolo y cerrándolo para luego volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo una vez que arribaron a un determinado lugar. Aún sin cuestionarlo, Riza ingresó tras él, mientras Roy se dirigía a la ventanilla más cercana. Indicándole con una mano que aguardara a su regreso. Asintiendo, permaneció a tres pies de distancia, observándolo sacar una vez más su reloj, prueba de que era un alquimista militar, y deslizarlo bajo el cristal antibalas al joven que atendía al otro lado, junto con un papel prolijamente doblado en dos. De reojo, observó el resto del banco. De pisos verdes pulidos y techo alto y altas columnas de mármol brillante a ambos lados de la puerta y una gran banca de madera en medio para aquellos que debían aguardar, como un hombre de bastón –bastante anciano- que parecía aguardar a que su hija terminara de hacer un trámite por él y retirara algo de dinero.

Al oír la voz de su superior, volvió la vista a la espalda de éste —Quisiera hacer una extracción de la cuenta de Roy Mustang.

El joven asintió —¿Es usted Roy Mustang? —y en respuesta, recibió otro asentimiento de parte de Roy. Confirmando que, en efecto, era el dueño de dicha cuenta. Tras un par más de palabras, y una firma de parte de él, el joven le entregó un sobre marrón cerrado y considerablemente ancho. Guardándoselo con discreción en el interior de la chaqueta militar, se volvió a su teniente primera.

—General, si me permite preguntar, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Sonriendo arrogantemente y metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar. Y ambos abandonaron el banco —Retirando dinero, teniente. Evidentemente.

—Eso puedo verlo, general —replicó, severa—. Me refiero a con qué fin.

—Ya verá, teniente —y sin dar detalle alguno más continuó caminando, escoltado por su teniente primera, por aproximadamente diez minutos más, hasta detenerse frente a un edificio a tres cuadras del cuartel general. Deteniéndose un instante frente a la entrada, observó hacia arriba la edificación, e ingresó. Subiendo ambos dos plantas por las lustrosas escaleras de madera hasta un particular apartamento. Del cual sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura, haciéndola girar y destrabando la puerta de entrada. Dando un paso adentro, se detuvo.

Era un apartamento mediano pero espacioso, de pisos de parqué lustroso y agradable iluminación natural. Que consistía, a simple vista, en una cocina-comedor no demasiado más grande que la del apartamento de Riza, aunque sí mejor distribuida y algo más amplia, en la que evidentemente entraba con comodidad una mesa para cuatro (a diferencia de la estrecha mesa con dos sillas que tenía en el suyo) y un sofá. Tenía una pequeño hogar sobre el cual había un estante y por lo demás estaba completamente despoblada de muebles. Sin embargo, había tres puertas más. Y, por alguna razón, el apartamento le resultaba en cierta forma similar al que Gracia había compartido con Hughes y que actualmente ocupaba con su pequeña hija Elicia. No en términos generales, pero ciertamente lucía más cálido que el de ella.

En silencio, observó el lugar una vez más —General, ¿qué... es esto?

—Un apartamento, teniente. ¿Qué opina? —dijo, ingresando un poco más y caminando hasta las puertas, las cuales abrió para que ella observara. La primera, más cercana a la puerta, era una habitación espaciosa. La de en medio, un baño. Y la otra una habitación aunque algo más chica a la primera.

Observando los nuevos espacios, dijo —No creo entender, señor.

Pero él simplemente ingresó a la habitación más chica, observando las paredes blancas —Está cerca del cuartel general. Y necesitará una habitación extra para cuando el bebé nazca, teniente. Sin mencionar que queda cerca de mi apartamento también, y podré venir a cerciorarme de que todo esté en orden con más rapidez.

Ella se enderezó —Aprecio el gesto, general. Pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Ante esto, frunció el entrecejo —No creo que esté en condiciones de discutir, teniente —dando un paso hasta quedar delante de ella y poniendo una mano forrada de blanco en su abultado vientre—. Además, me quitaría un peso de encima saber que estás cerca.

Exhaló, cerrando los ojos pacientemente —No era necesario, general.

Roy se inclinó y presionó firmemente sus labios contra la coronilla de ella, irguiéndose luego una vez mas y poniendo expresión seria —Siento diferir, teniente. Lo era. Después de todo, es también responsabilidad mía. Y, como dije, pretendo cumplir mi palabra.

Abriendo los ojos, con expresión más suave ahora, asintió. _Él no puede abandonar a nadie_ —Muchas gracias, general. Me aseguraré de devolverle todo en cuanto me sea posible.

En respuesta, enarcó una ceja —¿De qué habla, teniente? No espero restitución de ningún tipo. Además, es natural que un hombre sea responsable por su familia. Use el resto del dinero para comprar cosas para el bebé.

Se tensó, y lo observó por un segundo en silencio, preguntándose si habría notado que había soltado la palabra _familia_ completamente a la ligera. Completamente de forma natural, como si eso fuera de hecho lo que eran. Como si pudieran llegarlo a ser algún día, cuando no parecía ni remotamente posible. Pero si lo hizo, si se percató de que había soltado dicha palabra como si hubiera pensado en ésta previamente, no reaccionó ante la confidencia ni dijo nada al respecto. En vez de eso, se inclinó y la besó, ésta vez en los labios. Percibiendo la rigidez de éstos, y de ella, contra los suyos. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se apartó —¿Qué sucede?

Pero Riza simplemente negó con la cabeza —No. Nada —y devolvió el gesto con firmeza. Presionando sus labios contra los de él y sintiéndolo presionarse ahora contra ella. Haciéndola retroceder, y arrinconándola contra la pared, ambas manos a los lados de su voluminoso cuerpo. Su cabeza inclinándose ligeramente y comenzando a descender por su cuello hasta la clavícula. Manos buscando a tientas los botones de la chaqueta militar.

Ligeramente sin aliento, intentó imbuir algo de sentido común a la situación. Necesitaban regresar, considerando todo el trabajo que tenían. Sin mencionar que su ausencia podía levantar sospechas en el cuartel general, entre sus subordinados, y especialmente podía alertar a sus superiores. Por lo que la utilización del rango fue deliberada, aún cuando la situación fuera íntima —General, no creo que debamos...

Roy asintió con su boca contra la piel de su garganta —Mmhh... —pero continuó besándola e intentando librarla de la prenda. Las manos de ella lo detuvieron firmemente por las muñecas.

Soltando el aire contenido, presionó su frente contra el hombro de ella—. Lo lamento. Tienes razón.

Su expresión se suavizó, pasando sus dedos por el cabello alborotado de su superior e intentando alisarlo, en vano —Quizá más tarde, luego de que hayas terminado tu trabajo.

Cerrando los ojos, hizo un gesto afirmativo aún contra el hombro de ella, enderezándose y acomodándose su propia chaqueta. Sus ojos negros aún agitados fijos en ella. Una sonrisa arrogante apareciendo en sus labios —Le tomaré la palabra entonces, teniente —su voz temporalmente ahogada y ronca retornando a la normalidad.

Riza sonrió con calma también y negó con la cabeza —Usted haga eso, general —comenzando a abandonar el apartamento. No sin antes dedicarle una última mirada rápida por el rabillo del ojo. Evidentemente se trataba de un apartamento caro, considerando el número de habitaciones y la ubicación, y el tamaño del sobre de dinero que había retirado del banco, y aunque aún estaba completamente vacío podía verlo lleno de muebles y demás cosas. Y podía imaginarlo siendo un _hogar_ también, aún cuando Riza no conocía el significado de la palabra y sabía que era imposible para ellos que lo fuera. No, sería una casa nada más, probablemente. Un lugar que habitar para ella y el bebé, en el que satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Como su apartamento actual. Pero no aspiraba realmente a nada más. No lo merecía, probablemente ninguno de los dos lo hacia, no con los pecados que habían cometido en el pasado, pero eso era algo que Riza Hawkeye había asumido tiempo atrás. Lo inevitable, eso era. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar removerse ante la idea, ante lo absoluto de la idea. No podía evitar pensar que podía ser cierto. Aún cuando sabía que no.

Si, no podía dejar de pensarlo. De tener la imagen en la cabeza una y otra vez. No podía dejar de desearlo, aún cuando había afirmado que aquello no era ni nunca había sido una prioridad suya. Formar una _familia_, eso era. Y no había mentido.

Pero no se estaban volviendo más jóvenes tampoco, y nunca más lo harían.

La idea no parecía querer arrancarse de su cabeza.


	24. Un humano común y corriente

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

24/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, como siempre, he aqui el capítulo de hoy, como prometido. Que sinceramente espero les guste. Y, como todos los días, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores por seguir capítulo a capítulo (con paciencia, por cierto) mi fic. **Gracias**. De verdad. Por su tiempo. Y más aún gracias a todas las personas que capítulo a capítulo me han ido dejando reviews con su opinión. **Mil, millones de gracias.** Por hacer ese esfuercito extra. A: **** ****HoneyHawkeye******** (estoy de acuerdo, creo que se mantienen cuerdos mutuamente =D),**** ****Sangito********,** ******Maii. Hawkeye********, ********Mrs. Darcy95******** (me alegra que te hayas podido poner al día, y no te preocupes por eso),** ******fandita-eromena******** (no te preocupes por eso, los exámenes son absorbentes y me alegro que te guste. Yo tampoco confiaría algo así a Havoc =P), ******Lucia991****** (espero que este capítulo te guste y curate de una condenada vez por todas. Al menos ahora casi no toses dormida =D),** ******Alexandra-Ayanami******** (si, de a poquito se van volviendo hogareños =)), ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**********, ************Sunako Jigoku************, ************mariana garcia************ (me alegra que te guste y si, poco a poco va cediendo a la idea de una familia), **********lizzie kinomoto**********, **********Noriko** X******** (jaja, lo imaginé), **********okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson**********, **********yoake. laberinto**********, ********daphne-gabycoco********, ********Evelyn Fiedler********, ******KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag**** (si, Grumman es el abuelo materno de Riza. No es mencionado nunca ni en el manga ni en el anime pero lo afirmó Arakawa en una entrevista y además está el dato incluído en _Perfect Guidebook 2_. Incluso, en el capítulo 25 del manga Grumman le dice a Roy que quiere que se case con su nieta =D, pero en el anime no lo pusieron)** **MCullenMustang**** (estoy feliz de saber que te va gustandoy si, supongo que la formalidad es parte de ellos ya) y **Coseth**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XIV<p>

"Un humano común y corriente"

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, desenfocados, sintiendo una gota de sudor frío correr por su frente. Por el lado de su rostro. En la oscuridad. Y por un instante, permaneció allí. Inmóvil, de lado, y aferrando su abdomen de forma protectora. Su espina tensa, su espalda rígida y los músculos de su cuerpo agarrotados. Y aparentemente Black Hayate lo percibió, porque comenzó a rasquetear nerviosamente al otro lado de la puerta. Olfateando y lloriqueando por la rendija. Mientras aún permanecía inmóvil y hundida sobre el colchón se forzó a extender el brazo, buscó a tientas la cuerda de la lámpara de noche y la encendió. El súbito cambio de luz afectando sus ojos, los cuales últimamente parecían molestarle más debido al embarazo, ya que se resecaban fácilmente.<p>

El bebé, por otro lado, se removió inquieto ante el súbito cambio de luz también. Ya que aparentemente podía _ver_ ésta a aquellas alturas, aún desde adentro. Suspirando, se incorporó sentándose a un lado de la cama. Su mano acariciando e intentando calmar la vida en su interior, mientras confirmaba que ésta vez no había llegado a dormir siquiera dos horas y media. No con los movimientos nocturnos del bebé impidiéndolo. Y cuando finalmente había logrado concebir el sueño, la misma pesadilla que llevaba teniendo por semanas, que sólo era parcialmente una pesadilla, se había formado en su cabeza.

Inclinándose, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, observando de reojo su cama vacía. Y no pudiendo evitar recordar la imagen de sí misma tambaleándose por el desierto con el rostro sucio y polvoriento y lleno de arena, hasta caer de rodillas cerca de unas ruinas aún sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos. Cerca de su pecho. Muerto. _Asesinado y abandonado al lado del camino. _El cual había dejado por un instante mientras cavaba una tumba con sus manos desnudas. Con la arena metiéndose bajo sus uñas, mientras cavaba y cavaba un hoyo bajo el ardiente sol de Ishbal. Limpiándose, de vez en cuando, el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano.

Y cuando había acabado, lo había acomodado con cuidado. Observándolo por última vez, su tez oscura, sus ojos rojos abiertos y su cabello pálido casi blanco cayendo desordenadamente sobre su frente manchada de carmesí. Y le había descendido los párpados, por última vez. _Como si estuviera durmiendo_. Y había empezado a cubrirlo poco a poco con arena, hasta verlo desaparecer. Sin embargo, en su sueño, el niño que enterraba, la última visión que tenía de éste antes de desaparecer, cambiaba y se volvía pálido. Y distinto. Y con el cabello azabache más negro que jamás había visto. Y era igual a _él_. Al hombre que tras ese incidente había quemado su espalda por petición de ella. Y la sola visión era desconsoladora. _¿Es la tumba de un compañero?_ Presionó los párpados aún más cerrados. _No, es la de un niño de Ishbal. Le dispararon y lo abandonaron al costado de un camino. _

_Dentro de mi corazón, la guerra de Ishbal aún no ha terminado. No, probablemente nunca termine. _Abriendo los ojos finalmente, observó sus manos volteadas hacia arriba. Sus palmas. Las mismas que habían arrebatado las vidas de tantos. Hombres, mujeres e incluso _niños_. Las mismas que habían enterrado a aquel niño Ishbalita. Y las mismas que sostendrían a su bebé. Pero, ¿qué derecho tenía ella para cargar un hijo cuando le había arrebatado a otros los suyos? Ninguno. Aquello, fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser justo. No podía ser intercambio equivalente. O quizá lo fuera, y su bebé algún día le fuera arrebatado. En tal caso, la sola idea le resultaba intolerable, aún cuando ni siquiera lo había visto nacer. Ni tocado o cargado en sus brazos. La sola idea le resultaba insoportable. Como la idea de _él_ muriendo. Y Riza recordaba perfectamente cómo se había sentido aquella vez, cuando había creído perderlo.

Poniéndose de pie con cuidado, se irguió y caminó hasta la entrada de su habitación y abrió la puerta, permitiéndole a Black Hayate pararse con cuidado en dos patas contra sus rodillas, mientras acariciaba de modo tranquilizador la cabeza del mediano can negro y blanco, asegurándole que nada malo había ocurrido y que se encontraba bien. Cuando el perro se bajó, recorrió el camino restante hasta la cocina, observando la pila de cajas apiladas en un rincón, por el rabillo del ojo. Ya había preparado todo para volver a mudarse, y Roy había asegurado que se haría cargo de que alguien trasladara todas sus cosas al nuevo apartamento dado que evidentemente ella no podía hacerlo por su cuenta en su estado. Así que al final del día se encontraría en aquel nuevo lugar. La idea, por placentera que fuera, le provocaba cierta tensión también. Aún así, había decidido ignorar dicha sensación completamente. No tenía ningún apego por el apartamento en el que se encontraba tampoco, así que no resultaba dificultoso dejarlo atrás. Después de todo, era y siempre había sido una mera practicidad y un lugar al que regresar tras cumplir las horas de trabajo. Y eso era todo lo que había al respecto.

El nuevo apartamento, sin embargo, daba la idea de ser otra cosa y aunque no lo era ni sería, no podía evitar pensar que estaba siendo injusta con solo pensar la posibilidad absurda de que lo fuera. Ella no lo merecía. Y ciertamente no merecía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior tampoco, pero no lo había elegido. Y, de hecho, había intentado prevenirlo siendo conciente de que aquello no era para ella. Se había resignado, a cualquier vestigio de vida, y había tomado las precauciones para atenerse a su decisión, y aún así las cosas habían sucedido. Y con _él_, de todas las personas. Pero Riza no había tenido el valor para mancharse las manos una vez más. Menos aún con la sangre de él y la suya propia, pero quizá sólo había sido egoísta. Como lo había sido y lo era arrebatando vidas para protegerlo a _él_. Y resignándose a morir cuando él lo hiciera.

Negando para sí, bebió el vaso de agua que se había servido y caminó de regreso a la habitación y al baño. Retirándose la ropa y deslizándose bajo la ducha, la cual encendió con calma, sintiendo las primeras gotas caer sobre su cuerpo. Estaba sudada, el calor primaveral, sumado a sus cambios corporales causaban que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara considerablemente, resultando para ella imposible el tolerar el uniforme militar durante todo el día. No obstante, lo toleraba y lo hacía sin manifestar la menor disconformidad al respecto. Era parte de su obligación, después de todo. El portar el uniforme de la milicia que ella había aceptado vestir y no podía rechazarlo por cosas de semejante naturaleza. Así que simplemente continuaba como si nada.

Apartándose con una mano el cabello de los hombros para sentir las gotas sobre sus hombros desnudos, espiró, tamborileando calmamente con la otra sobre el gran bulto bajo sus pechos. Sintiendo algo nadar en su interior y relajándose casi inmediatamente de sentir que todo se encontraba bien con su bebé también. Pero el miedo de que algún día le fuera arrebatado bajo la ley de intercambio equivalente no la abandonaba. Aún así, y de momento, se concentró en relajar su cuerpo. Sus hombros y los músculos de su espalda. Sintiendo las gotas resbalar por ésta y deslizarse torpemente por encima de las escaras que las flamas habían dejado allí donde habían lamido su piel. Pero no le prestó atención al hecho de que no podía sentir el agua allí, porque sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban muertas, sino que concentró toda su atención en las sensaciones provenientes de su abdomen. Relajándose al instante.

Cerrando el grifo, tomó una toalla y abandonó el baño. Vistiéndose rápidamente con el uniforme, sujetándose el cabello en alto y preparándose para marcharse al cuartel. Notando, nuevamente, que el uniforme que llevaba empezaba a resultarle estrecho también. Y los botones a duras penas llegaban al ojal. No obstante, y de momento, probaba ser servible y no lucirle inapropiado. Por lo que se lo colocó y abandonó el apartamento llevándose a Black Hayate consigo, dado que ya no regresaría a ese lugar. Y cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí al salir. El pequeño perro trotando alegremente junto a ella y sujeto de su correa.

Cuando arribó al cuartel general y a la oficina, inevitablemente, el teniente segundo Breda movió su escritorio y su silla lo más lejos físicamente posible del pequeño perro (sonsacando una carcajada del teniente segundo Havoc), levantando sus cortas piernas también a modo de precaución. A pesar de que Black Hayate _jamás _lo había mordido. Y, de hecho, exceptuando al homúnculo llamado Gluttony, su perro jamás había mordido a nadie. Y la vez en que lo había hecho había sido para únicamente para protegerla a ella y al sargento mayor Fuery. El cual, a diferencia de Breda, en vez de huir del pequeño animal se acercó a éste, acariciándolo afectuosamente mientras Hayate olfateaba su mano reconociendo su familiaridad, y meneando la cola. El joven soldado que lo había sacado de la lluvia cuando aún no era nada más que un cachorro.

Alzando la vista y dejando a cargo, por un instante, del sargento mayor Fuery a Black Hayate; se percató de que su superior se encontraba ausente. O retrasado. De una forma u otra, no se hallaba en la oficina y por como lucía la situación, en ningún lado tampoco. Exhalando pacientemente y frunciendo el entrecejo, vocalizó la pregunta en voz alta —¿Alguno vio al general de brigada?

Fuery, alzando la mirada ya que aún se encontraba acuclillado delante del pequeño can, negó con la cabeza. Havoc, desde su escritorio hizo lo mismo —No, lo siento, Hawkeye. El jefe no parece haberse dignado a aparecer hoy.

Breda hizo un gesto afirmativo también —El general llamó diciendo que tenía asuntos que atender y que hoy no vendría. Que no lo esperáramos.

Havoc sonrió de lado, haciendo danzar el cigarrillo en su boca —Apuesto a que es la mujer casada con la que está saliendo.

El teniente segundo Breda asintió solemnemente —Probablemente.

El rubio, a modo de acotación, añadió —Ojalá que el esposo lo haya descubierto. Un buen susto disuadirá al jefe de continuar robando mujeres a otros hombres.

Breda soltó una carcajada nasal —Sólo porque perdiste tu última cita con el general. Apuesto que la siguiente también te deja por él.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Riza soltó aire junto con el resto de su paciencia. Su superior se había tomado el día, aún con todo el trabajo que tenían que hacer, y el resto de los miembros de la oficina preferían discutir teorías ridículas sobre la ausencia del general de brigada y la vida privada del teniente segundo Havoc a realizar sus propias tareas. Más aún, empezaba a considerar que quizá –sólo quizá- debería haberle permitido dormir con ella la noche anterior, sólo para cerciorarse de que viniera a trabajar el día siguiente, pero le había dicho que era más prudente que no lo hiciera. Y ahora su superior ni siquiera estaba allí, lo cual le hacía pensar que quizá había estado en lo cierto. Y la motivación de su superior de venir a trabajar yacía en que ella se asegurara de que lo hiciera —Comiencen todos a trabajar, por favor —pero alguien debía hacer que las cosas continuaran funcionando allí. Y ese alguien, como siempre, sería ella.

Acomodándose en su escritorio, se dispuso a trabajar. Afortunadamente, y sin la presencia del general de brigada distrayendo al resto de los hombres, el resto del día en el cuartel fluyó rápida y propiciamente. Con los tenientes Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery trabajando de forma diligente y casi sin interrupciones. Ella, por su parte, había terminado ya su trabajo correspondiente desde hacía un rato y se encontraba ahora revisando el papeleo destinado a su superior. El cual pretendía revisar, organizar, separar en prioridad y completar los que fueran necesarios, para luego entregárselos al general de brigada Mustang de forma que su trabajo a realizar fuera menos pesado. Sabía que estaba siendo indulgente, probablemente, con él; y no debería. Pero asumía que Roy tenía una buena razón para haberse ausentado de esa forma del cuartel. Aún con todo, y aún con su desprecio abierto a la burocracia de la milicia, su superior _nunca _faltaba innecesariamente al trabajo. Por lo que asumía que sus motivaciones debían ser suficientes para tomarse el día. Además, no se había tomado un día en meses, quizá más, así que parecía aceptable que finalmente lo hiciera. Aunque probablemente podría haber escogido una época mejor del año, una en la que no hubiera tanto trabajo acumulado.

—Oy, buenas noches, Hawkeye —oyó decir a Havoc, quien se marchaba junto a Breda. Asintiendo, sin alzar la vista de los papeles, los despidió calmamente.

—Si, buenas noches, teniente Havoc. Teniente Breda —Fuery, por otra parte, pareció dudar un momento. Al ver esto, Riza alzó la vista.

—¿Sucede algo sargento mayor Fuery? —su semblante cansado. El joven soldado negó con la cabeza, acariciando a Black Hayate que se acababa de desenroscar de al lado del escritorio de ella, donde había permanecido durmiendo el resto de la tarde, y había caminado hasta Fuery sentándose alegremente delante suyo.

El sargento mayor se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz —Umm... Si quiere puedo quedarme a ayudar —desde que Falman se había marchado al norte no tenía con quien caminar de regreso a casa, de todas formas; dado que Havoc y Breda vivían en otra dirección, por lo que no era realmente una molestia. Además, no era como si tuviera a alguien aguardándolo en su casa al regresar.

La expresión severa de Riza se disolvió parcialmente en una expresión más suave —No. Está bien, sargento. Puede retirarse si lo desea. Sólo me quedan revisar estos papeles del general y podré marcharme también.

Poniéndose de pie, asintió —Si, teniente Hawkeye. Buenas noches.

Riza hizo un asentimiento seco también y retomó los papeles que tenía en mano —Buenas noches —los cuales, con suerte, terminó de revisar por completo en menos de veinte minutos. Poniéndose de pie, con cuidado, y con una mano en el vientre, tomó la correa de Hayate (la cual abrochó al collar gracias a que el perro se puso en dos patas, ya que no podía agacharse) y se dispuso a abandonar la oficina. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y con paso calmo, comenzó a recorrer el corredor hacia la salida. Asintiendo y saludando apropiadamente a todo superior que se cruzara por su camino e incluso al hombre estacionado en la entrada a modo de vigilancia del edificio (todos los cuales se tomaron un segundo para observar su abultado vientre), para salir finalmente a la calle.

Cerrando los ojos por un segundo, se permitió sentir el fresco aire primaveral. Antes de retomar nuevamente el paso a su nuevo apartamento. Con Hayate trotando alegremente a su lado. Cuando arribó, sin embargo, se percató de dos cosas. Una, había luz en el interior, y aunque tenía una vaga idea de quién podía ser, no podía arriesgarse. La segunda, la puerta estaba sin llave. Ingresando, con cautela, removió la semiautomática de la funda en su baja espalda y le removió el seguro. Retrayendo la corredera con firmeza. En silencio, oyó de dónde provenían los ruidos. Aparentemente el leve traqueteo se oía desde la habitación más chica. Caminando con cuidado, se dirigió a dicho cuarto. Blandiendo el arma en mano. Cuando abrió la puerta de golpe y apuntó, sin embargo, se tranquilizó de ver que se trataba de su superior. El cual, por otro lado, al ver un arma apuntada en su dirección tan súbitamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la precaria escalera de tres escalones sobre la que estaba subido, aparentemente, con una brocha y un tarro de pintura. Frunciendo el entrecejo, observó a Roy maldecir y frotarse el trasero con una mueca de dolor. Su atractivo rostro aniñado ahora manchado de pintura color... rosa.

—¿General, qué hace aquí? —bajando lentamente el arma y volviéndole a colocar el seguro. Su expresión curiosa.

El hombre en el suelo, manchado de rosa, y despojado de toda dignidad de alquimista estatal y miembro de la milicia, no parecía tan entretenido con la situación como parecía estarlo su teniente primera —Eso mismo podría preguntarle, teniente. Apuntándole a su superior con un arma.

Enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, observó la expresión frustrada de él y no pudo evitar suavizar la suya propia en una casi sonrisa —Sin ánimos de ofender, general. No debería entrar en las casas de las personas de esa forma, otro podría haberle disparado ya.

Poniéndose de pie, bufó. Observando la mancha de pintura en su camisa blanca y sacudiéndose los pantalones —Encuentra esto gracioso, teniente, ¿no es así?

Riza se contuvo de sonreír —Un poco, general, si —admitió—. Si me permite preguntar, ¿qué está haciendo? Especialmente a éstas horas.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo —Pensé que era obvio, teniente. Cayéndome de las escaleras con una brocha en mano, especialmente con la ayuda de mi teniente primera que decide apuntarme con un arma de forma súbita.

En respuesta y aún encontrando el malhumor de su superior ligeramente curioso, pero sin ahorrar en sarcasmo, dijo —Mis disculpas, general. La próxima vez que intente sorprender al intruso en mi apartamento anunciaré mi presencia antes de hacerlo.

Roy observó ceñudo la mancha en su camisa una vez más —Apreciaría que lo hiciera, teniente.

Riza asintió, caminando hasta él y posicionando sus dedos en el primer botón de la prenda —Quítesela, general. Con suerte podré librarme de la mancha antes de que seque.

Ante esto, sonrió arrogantemente —Impaciente, ¿no es así, teniente?

Exhalando, negó con la cabeza y pasó al siguiente botón —Sólo pretendo limpiar la mancha, general. Así que no elevaría mis expectativas...

Inclinándose, presionó sus labios en el puente de la nariz de ella. Brevemente. Sus manos posándose a ambos lados de su cintura. La cual, a pesar de su avanzado estado, aún parecía conservar. Si bien remotamente —¿Ni siquiera unos breves minutos, teniente?

—Me temo que no —desabrochando el último, deslizó la prenda hacia atrás. Removiendo completamente la camisa por las mangas y dejando expuesto su torso. Sus ojos, inevitablemente, se posaron por un segundo en la amplia porción de piel cauterizada por él mismo. Allí donde Lust lo había herido letalmente. Allí donde ella había fallado en su deber de protegerlo.

Roy, al percatarse de esto, se inclinó para besar sus labios firmemente. Casi forzosamente, obligándola a apartar la mirada de su torso quemado. Obligándola a cerrar los ojos con el gesto —Deja de hacer eso.

Asintió, secamente —Lo lamento —abriendo sus ojos con lentitud. Su expresión tensa y rígida, por otra parte, perdió su dureza al observarlo de cerca. Las comisuras de sus labios curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba—. Tiene pintura en el rostro, general. No afirmaría que el rosa es su color.

Pasándose el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, lo observó también. El rastro del color pastel en su mano —¿Qué nivel de dignidad puede quedarme tras esto, teniente?

Riza negó con la cabeza —No mucho, general. Es una suerte que sus subordinados no estén aquí para verlo, o de lo contrario habrían perdido todo respeto por su superior —observando por el hombro de Roy, inquirió—. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

Roy se apartó y se volteó también, admirando su trabajo. O, al menos, el resultado parcial —Un intento de pintar este cuarto. Resulta que realizar tanto papeleo probó ser útil, finalmente; aparentemente, resultó en proveerme de un buen pulso.

Con expresión neutral, deslizó sus ojos por la pared que daba de frente a la puerta. La cual antes había sido blanca como un lienzo y ahora permanecía parcialmente pintada con rayas verticales de diversos colores pasteles y pálidos. En el orden: Verde pálido-pastel, amarillo pastel, rosa bebé y celeste bebé de un tono similar al rosa, verde y amarillo. Todos prolijamente pintados a mano. Era algo modesto, y unisex, y sin embargo parecía completamente adecuado, considerando que el sexo del bebé permanecía como un misterio para ambos.

Finalmente, sonrió con suavidad y observó de reojo a su superior. El cual admiraba con satisfacción la parte de la habitación pintada —Eso parece. Aunque en ese caso mi pulso debe ser mejor, general. Dado que generalmente hago la mayor parte de su papeleo también.

Roy sonrió —Lo cual agradezco, teniente. Evidentemente.

Cruzándose de brazos, permaneció un segundo más observando la pared —¿Esto estuvo haciendo todo el día?

—Aunque no lo parezca, teniente. Requiere mano diestra y mucho trabajo. Así que se podría decir que estuve trabajando arduamente también. ¿El cuartel general?

Riza exhaló —Como siempre, general. Havoc y Breda ahora sostienen que en sus ausencias sale con una mujer casada.

Sonriendo arrogantemente, se volteó y se inclinó para besarla. Fallando por bastante su boca y posando sus labios en los pliegues de su oreja —Esa es nueva.

Manteniéndose firme, replicó, sin darle el gusto de soltar ningún sonido de complacencia entre palabra y palabra —Así es, general. Y el teniente Havoc también desearía que el esposo lo descubra. Aparentemente, usted robó su última novia.

—Aspirante a novia —aclaró, y al ver que Riza no lucía complacida en absoluto por el comentario, se apartó y añadió—. En mi defensa, fue hace mucho tiempo, teniente. Y puedo probarlo.

Dando media vuelta —No es necesario, señor —salió de la habitación, seguida de él, con la camisa manchada en mano. Abriendo el grifo del lavabo, metió la prenda bajo el agua caliente. Sus manos manipulando diestramente la tela. Roy se paró a su lado. De reojo, lo observó inclinarse para verla mejor.

—Estás enfadada —no era una pregunta. Pero, por alguna razón, en vez de preocuparle parecía entretenerle. La característica sonrisa en los labios.

Los ojos caoba de ella clavados en la mancha —No lo estoy —voz firme.

—No pareces convincente —presionó. Sonriendo arrogantemente.

Alzando la prenda, examinó que la mancha no se encontrara más allí. Estrujando la camisa, se la entregó, empujándola contra su pecho desnudo y soltándola tras él haberla tomado —Aquí tiene, general.

Roy enarcó una ceja —Está mojada.

Riza se secó las manos con calma —Evidentemente, general. Estuvo bajo el agua.

—No pretenderá que me marche con la camisa mojada, ¿verdad, teniente? Podría enfermarme.

Pero ella simplemente exhaló y replicó —Estamos en primavera, señor. Difícilmente se enfermará por vestir una camisa húmeda con una temperatura de 24 grados.

—No me iré —aseguró, interponiéndose en su paso—. Y estoy seguro de que sabe eso perfectamente, teniente.

—Pensé que tenía una mujer casada que visitar, general —retrucó irónicamente—. O quizá alguna ex–novia del teniente segundo Havoc.

En respuesta, simplemente se inclinó y la besó. Y luego, tras apartarse meros milímetros de sus labios, la volvió a besar. En dos ocasiones más. Sólo por si acaso. Mano firmemente posicionada tras la cabeza de ella —Estoy seguro de que eso aclara mi punto, teniente.

Aún manteniendo el rostro neutral, dijo —No estoy segura, general —viéndolo sonreír arrogantemente ante esto e inclinarse nuevamente para reclamar sus labios una vez más.

—Puedo ser más vehemente para probar mi perspectiva si lo cree necesario, teniente.

Ésta vez, sonriendo con calma, asintió —No lo dudo, general. Pero la cocina no parece un lugar apropiado para exponer su punto de vista —dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación seguido de él, quien mantenía una mano en el costado de ella. Y una triunfal sonrisa en el rostro—. Y borre esa sonrisa, por favor. Antes de que me arrepienta de ser tolerante, _otra vez_.

—Elizabeth.

Recostada de costado contra él, con su frente contra el pecho desnudo de Roy, alzó la vista. Su largo cabello dorado ahora suelto y cayendo sobre sus hombros expuestos. Sus ojos caoba fijos en la expresión pensativa de su superior, mirada inquisitiva. Él, por su parte, se encontraba de costado también, de frente a ella, y sirviéndose de su codo para mantenerse, mientras que con la mano libre acomodaba unas hebras doradas detrás del hombro desnudo de Riza. Suave y calmamente, con sus ásperos nudillos. Su cabello azabache cayendo desordenadamente –más de lo habitual- sobre su frente.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Riza lo observó aguardando que dijera algo más. Algo, cualquier cosa, o un indicio de por qué motivos se estaba refiriendo a ella en términos de su nombre clave. Ciertamente la situación no lo ameritaba, dado que se encontraban ellos dos solos. Cuando vio la expresión de ella, no obstante, sonrió de lado —Parece un buen nombre, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Un nombre?

—Evidentemente, teniente. Necesitaremos uno.

_Oh. _Asintió, lentamente. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa tenue apareciendo en sus también suavizadas facciones. Ciertamente no había creído que fuera a planear tanto por adelantado. Seguro, tenía la costumbre de hacerlo en la mayoría de los casos, especialmente en lo concerniente a la milicia y su ambición, pero no había creído que hubiera pensado algo como un nombre realmente. No cuando ninguno de los dos habían buscado aquello, para empezar.

—Es un nombre de mujer, general.

Roy enarcó una ceja —Estoy al tanto, teniente. Pero resulta que conozco una gran variedad de nombres femeninos y no soy tan diestro para la elección de nombres masculinos. A menos que quiera llamarlo Heymans, por supuesto. O Vato.

Inmediatamente, se vio compelida a descartar ambas opciones. Aún cuando respetara al teniente segundo Breda y aceptara que era un hombre confiable e inteligente, estaba segura de que su nombre no parecía en lo más mínimo apropiado. Menos aún el de Falman —Aún cuando aprecie al teniente segundo Breda, general. Ó al suboficial Falman. Dudo que sus nombres sean dignos de ser tomado en consideración.

—¿Está diciendo que son feos, teniente? —sonrió.

Riza exhaló con calma —Así es, general. Están bien, para el teniente segundo Breda y suboficial Falman respectivamente, pero Heymans Hawkeye suena terrible —Vato Hawkeye sonaba aún peor. Sin mencionar que resultaba algo inquietante. Kain y Jean también estaban descartados.

La sonrisa de él vaciló por un momento. _Cierto_, se llamaría Hawkeye. No Mustang. No hasta que pudiera resolver su situación concerniente a la ley de fraternización. Y aún no tenía demasiado de donde empezar pero Grumman había sido de considerable ayuda, proporcionándole el apartado (D) y la sección (7) como punto de partida para comenzar. No era demasiado, era un apartado largo y aún debía leerlo de cabo a rabo pero el actual Fuhrer había sido bastante amable. Después de todo, Grumman nunca cantaba sus jugadas de ajedrez en voz alta y ciertamente había confiado en que el hombre que había sido subordinado suyo y al que le había enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber para desenvolverse en la milicia comprendiera el sutil desliz de información. Por supuesto, ella se percató del sutil cambio de expresión de él, pero no mencionó nada al respecto. Si era algo que debiera saber, él se lo diría. Además, podía imaginar la fuente de frustración de él. Así que simplemente se acomodó aún más contra Roy, sábana cubriendo a ambos, y asintió con determinación —Estoy de acuerdo, general. Es un buen nombre.

—Mi pensamiento exacto —sonrió—. Aunque me temo que necesitaremos otra alternativa, teniente. Dudo que Elizabeth sea un nombre apropiado para un varón.

Ella sonrió con calma —Ciertamente.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

Riza permaneció pensativa por un instante —¿Qué le parece Royal, general? —tenía sentido, después de todo. Roy significaba rey, y Royal, relativo al rey, real. Lo cual era apropiado, considerando que era hijo de él. Y ciertamente sonaba mejor que Heymans. Si, mucho mejor que Heymans, definitivamente.

Roy pareció de acuerdo, porque asintió arrogantemente y la besó —Creo que me gusta, teniente. Aunque me da curiosidad, ¿cómo se le ocurrió?

Riza espiró, pacientemente. Obviamente estaba buscando una estimulación de su ego —Simplemente me pareció apropiado, general. Considerando que tu nombre es Roy.

—¿Lo es? No me había percatado, teniente. Ya empezaba a considerar que mi nombre era mi rango, considerando que lo usa más que mi propio nombre —la sonrisa arrogante se extendió.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Sólo en el cuartel general. Y me temo que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo allí, _Roy_ —replicando con la deliberada utilización de su nombre para satisfacerlo.

—Y cuando...

—Apreciaría que no termines esa frase —le advirtió, sabiendo qué diría. Ya había intentado mencionarlo una vez. Evidentemente en sus momentos íntimos lo llamaba por su nombre y no su rango, pero ese era un detalle que no tenía propósito de ser mencionado. Salvo para enardecer el ego de su superior e intentar incomodarla a ella. Algo que, evidentemente, no sucedía considerando que tenía ya 32 años y muchos años en la milicia, rodeada de hombres, como para sonrojarse por cosas triviales como esas. Aún así, y por decencia, apreciaría que se abstuviera de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

—Si no lo hago, ¿me llamarás Roy?, _Riza_.

Acomodándose para dormir, negó con la cabeza —No en público, _general de brigada Mustang_. Ahora descansa, por favor. Mañana tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, considerando que hoy no fuiste.

Bufando, asintió, y se acomodó tras ella. Rodeando con su brazo la circunferencia del abdomen de ésta que alcanzaba a cubrir, y sintiendo alguna que otra patada eventualmente. _Royal Mustang. __Elizabeth Mustang. Si…_ sonaba bien. De hecho, sonaba demasiado bien para algo que nunca antes había considerado siquiera para sí mismo y su vida. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar, por un momento, en Hughes. Y en cómo se habría sentido tras elegir el nombre para su hija. Conociéndolo, probablemente habría hecho un alboroto. _No_, conociéndolo, probablemente le habría cedido la elección a Gracia, tomando en cuenta la consideración que tenía Hughes para con su mujer. Y probablemente habría estado inmediatamente de acuerdo también, aceptando cualquier cosa que dijera su "maravillosa" esposa como algo incuestionable y merecedor de ser atesorado. Concedido, Hughes era un exagerado y un ridículo en lo referente a su familia. Pero, por un instante, un mero instante, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se sentiría. Tener un lugar al que regresar, al que pertenecer, con personas que lo aguardaran. Que lo respetaran, apreciaran y apoyaran. En vez de retornar a un apartamento vacío.

Qué se sentiría tener alguien más además de Riza, llevando su apellido. Era un deseo mundano, comprendía, el de tener una familia. Pero si el mismo King Bradley había anhelado algo así una vez, aún no siendo humano. Y si el mismo Selim Bradley también había sido capaz de desear algo de esa naturaleza. E inclusive el padre de los Elric, una piedra filosofal humana, lo había deseado no veía por qué alguien como él –aún con sus fallas y errores y pecados del pasado- no podría desearlo eventualmente. Lo mismo que Acero había conseguido para él. Ese deseo mundano, doméstico y de apariencia fútil, pero que no era más que un deseo _humano_. No. Quizá el deseo humano por excelencia. Pero aún cuando lo llamaran arma y un monstruo, era igual a cuando había luchado con los homúnculos, igual que cuando había luchado contra verdaderos monstruos. Cuando la tenía de aquella forma, cuando podía consentirse aquellos placeres humanos, aquellos minutos robados de mundanidad, realmente sentía que no era más que un humano común y ordinario. Más que un hombre.

_Si... un humano común y ordinario... _Eso era todo lo que era. Eso era todo lo que siempre habían sido, realmente.


	25. El mundo de forma simplista

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

25/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, el capítulo 25, que espero les guste. Y en cuanto al nombre, dirigan sus quejas al libro de quejas de Lucia991 (alias, mi hermana) =P. No, mentira. En realidad, yo le di una serie de nombres y ella eligió ese porque sonaba, según ella, "sotisficado". Admito que yo tampoco sabía que fuera un nombre hasta que lo encontré en behindthename .com y al principio no me convencía mucho. Pero terminó creciendo en mi, y me gustó también porque suena similar a Royai, por lo que ojalá pueda crecer en ustedes también =P. Sino, sepan disculparme, pero la historia ya está escrita y preferiría no cambiarla.

Pasando a los agradecimientos. **Gracias**, a todos los lectores. Y especialmente a quienes se tomaron la molestia extra de escribirme. **Muchas, muchísimas gracias.** De verdad, sus reviews me alegran el día y me sonsacan una sonrisa, cuando no me hacen reír como una demente adelante de la pantalla**. **Por eso, gracias. Especialmente a:**** **** ****HoneyHawkeye************ (si, es un gran nombre también. Me alegro que estés de acuerdo con Elizabeth. A mi también me pasó que tras escribir la historia seguían surgiéndome nombres =D), ************Sangito************ (jaja, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews. ¿Tu jefe no se enfadará por leer? =P me alegra que puedas seguirla y te esté gustando), ************Maii. Hawkeye************, ************Mrs. Darcy95************, ************fandita-eromena************ (debes ser una de las pocas que lo piensa, jaja, me alegro que te gusten. Y si, me gusta quitarle la dignidad a Roy, lo admito), ************Lucia991************, ************Alexandra-Ayanami************ (pobre Roy, admito que me gusta maltratarlo, cuando no hago que Riza lo haga, le quito toda dignidad =P),**** ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**************, ****************Sunako Jigoku****************, ****************mariana garcia**************** (si, habías mencionado lo de Elizabeth y me alegro que te guste, gracias por el apoyo sea niña o niño, Elizabeth o Royal =P),**** **********lizzie kinomoto**************, **************Noriko** X************, **************okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson**************, **************yoake. laberinto************** (jaja, yo también lo pensé. Pero en todos los fics -absolutamente todos- que leí lo llamaban Maes. Además, no me gusta mucho como suena. Más aún, no me gusta que las iniciales sean MM. Suena a las golosinas M&M pero bueno fue una opción al momento =P), ************daphne-gabycoco************, ************Evelyn Fiedler************, **********KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag******** (¿por qué se te hacen que serán dos? =P, simple curiosidad. Gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que te vaya gustando),**** ****MCullenMustang**** ****(¡gracias! Y si, creo que esa muda complicidad siempre estuvo presente en ambos=)), ******Coseth****** (si, con lo de D-7 fuiste una de las que lo mencionó y me causa gracia la designación plan hogar-familia. Me alegro que te guste), ******andy****** (¡gracias a ti! y me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia, me hace sentir que no perdí mi tiempo escribiéndola), ******SweetAngel91****** (me hace muy feliz que te guste y se te debe haber cruzado la vista de tanto leer. En cuanto a lo de ser redundante, lo sé. Intenté deliberadamente no serlo en esta historia pero a la altura de estos capítulos me había olvidado lo que había puesto en los anteriores y no sabía si ya había puesto algo de eso en esta historia =S jeje, intento poco a poco corregirlo. Gracias. Respecto al nombre, yo tampoco sabía que lo fuera y arriba escribí porque lo elegí al final. Mustang de todas formas siempre me hace pensar en un auto, o un caballo =P así que imagino que no puede ser evitado. Espero que el resto de la historia te guste también) ******laura-eli89****** (no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar un review hasta el momento, me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo ahora y me hace feliz que te guste. En cuanto al nombre, Royce estaba entre las opciones pero behindthename me dijo que no significaba eso, que era una variante de la forma masculina de Rose y lo descarté. A quejarse con behindthename =P)**** y **peqelulu**.****

¡Gracias a todos! Lamento la longitud de la N/A. Prometo intentar minimizarlas. Los dejo para leer. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXV<p>

"El mundo de forma simplista"

* * *

><p>Desde que había ingresado al séptimo mes, una semana atrás, las molestias habían aumentado. Su abdomen estaba más abultado, notablemente, y sus pies y tobillos estaban tan hinchados que difícilmente se los podían diferenciar del resto de sus piernas. Su espalda, como desde el mes previo, continuaba doliéndole considerablemente, con la excepción de que ahora parecía hacerlo más. Especialmente a la altura lumbar. Y estaba <em>siempre<em> cansada. Siempre exhausta y su cuerpo y mente lo resentían. Aún con todo, había decidido continuar yendo al cuartel general hasta el octavo mes y se atenía a su decisión. De esa forma, tendría más tiempo una vez que el bebé naciera, dado que la licencia maternal de la milicia consistía únicamente en una licencia de noventa días hábiles. Nada más y nada menos. Sin mencionar que quería dejar todo organizado para su superior y el resto de los hombres antes de tomarse dicho tiempo.

Hoy, sin embargo, era su día libre y había determinado realizar las cosas necesarias previas al parto. Comenzando porque ni siquiera había adquirido una cuna, algo que obviamente necesitaría en poco tiempo, así como tampoco tenía las demás cosas necesarias. Ropa y demás objetos que eventualmente resultarían no sólo útiles sino también indispensables. Por lo que finalmente había tomado la determinación de hacerlo. Su superior, sin embargo, había argumentado que en su estado no parecía seguro que estuviera deambulando por ciudad del Este sin nadie que pudiera mantener un ojo en ella, así que había accedido a llevar a Rebecca consigo. La cual, no tan sorprendentemente, había aceptado gustosa. Y en cierta forma, apreciaba que lo hubiera hecho.

Después de todo, Riza Hawkeye era perfectamente capaz de diferenciar una pistola de un revólver, una semiautomática de un rifle y las distintas municiones que cada una de éstas requería e inclusive podía inferir cuál era la más apropiada para cada arma y cada tarea que quisiera llevarse a cabo con ésta; y era absolutamente capaz de comprar su propia ropa y uniforme de la milicia pero en lo referente a bebés, estaba completamente despojada de el conocimiento necesario. Aún habiendo leído los libros que Gracia le había entregado, los cuales habían probado ser muy útiles. Pero a la larga, eran libros, sólo eso, y no había manual apropiado para lidiar con seres humanos. Menos aún seres humanos dependientes como lo eran los bebés. Y eventualmente tendría que lidiar con el suyo. Sin ningún tipo de disciplina o entrenamiento previo, que era a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Mirando el reloj, escaneó metódicamente los alrededores. _Nada_. Pensó, espirando cansinamente. Rebecca estaba retrasada, _otra vez_. Y sus pies estaban matándola a menos que los pusiera en movimiento, como mínimo. Dado que su peso se hacia intolerable para sus pobres tobillos. Por lo que observando una vez más, se aseguró de no haberla pasado por alto. Evidentemente, Rebecca no se encontraba allí, o de lo contrario ya estaría haciendo un alboroto para llamar su atención, como generalmente hacía. En términos generales, la teniente segunda era una persona considerablemente entusiasta, a diferencia de ella.

Como si fuera a propósito, la voz familiar de la mujer morena se oyó entre las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad —¡Yuju... Riza! —y al alzar sus ojos castaños en la dirección, la vio alegremente en puntas de pie agitando su mano en el aire. Una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rosa.

Sonriendo con calma, dado que debido a la cantidad de trabajo que habían tenido en el último tiempo no había podido verla salvo ocasionales cruces en los corredores, agitó la mano débilmente y caminó hasta ella. Erguida –lo más posible- y con su mano restante en la curva alta de su abdomen. Sus piernas ligeramente más separadas de lo normal. Ya que, desgraciadamente, esa era la única forma en que podía caminar ahora, por poco grácil y poco disciplinada que pareciera. Era inevitable. Pero continuaba recordándose a sí misma que sólo serían dos meses más –un poco menos inclusive- y que finalmente podría recuperar sus funciones motoras, estado físico y retomar su deber de cuidar la espalda de su superior. Eso era, tras la pausa seguida al parto. Por lo que simplemente esperaba que su superior no se involucrara en nada riesgoso ni hiciera nada imprudente hasta entonces. Pero quizá era pedir demasiado, considerando que estaban en la milicia, y la posibilidad de que murieran estaba siempre presente. Aún así, trataba de no concentrarse por demasiado tiempo en ello.

—Tanto tiempo, Rebecca.

La morena sonrió —Ni hablar, la última vez que te vi eras como un cuarto menos del tamaño que abarcas ahora.

Ante esto, Riza torció el gesto —Espero que no estés insinuando que estoy gorda, _otra vez_, Rebecca. Porque no lo estoy.

—No, por supuesto —se inclinó ligeramente sobre el abdomen—. ¿Puedo?

Cerrando los ojos con paciencia, asintió, permitiéndole a la mujer colocar sus manos en su vientre para sentir al bebé patear. Con curiosidad, Rebecca percibió los golpeteos desde el interior, casi fascinada. Enderezándose, sonrió —Vaya... es fuerte... —sonrió—. ¿Ya tienes nombres?

Retomando el camino con la vista al frente, hizo otro seco gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Una de sus manos posándose inconscientemente en su vientre —De hecho, si —y estaba complacida con ambos. Tanto con el que ella misma había seleccionado particularmente como con el que había sugerido su superior. De hecho, y en ocasiones, los repetía en su cabeza, sólo para comenzar a familiarizarse con ambos. _Royal Hawkeye. Elizabeth Hawkeye. _Aunque, no negaría, ambos sonaban mejor con el apellido que jamás podrían portar. Pero eso era algo que ambos tenían plenamente asumido. _No_, de hecho, siempre lo habían asumido. Que aquello era todo lo que había de ellos y todo lo que probablemente habría siempre. Un mero nexo clandestino y el secreto de su pasado y las quemaduras de su espalda. Las cicatrices, la historia conjunta y la meta por la que trabajan tan arduamente. _Nada más_. Aunque admitía, tampoco habría creído que los uniría también una vida, dado que ambos habían resignado esa posibilidad –y la posibilidad de una vida normal- demasiado atrás. Aún así, había sucedido, medidas tomadas o no. Y no había nada que hacer ya al respecto.

—¿No me dirás? —inquirió, curiosa.

Pero Riza simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió con calma —No. Preferiría no hacerlo.

Rebecca arrojó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás —Ah... Qué decepcionante... —permitiéndole a la rubia vislumbrar algo en la piel del cuello de su amiga. Algo oscuro e irregularmente delineado.

Con las comisuras de los labios curvándose a duras penas hacia arriba, dijo —Recuérdale al teniente segundo Havoc que no trabaje tan _arduamente_ en un solo punto. Resulta contraproducente e inapropiado. Así como notorio.

La morena torció el gesto, cubriéndose el "hematoma" con la palma de la mano —Recuérdale al idiota de Mustang que haga lo mismo. Es también contraproducente, _notorio_ e inapropiado —y señalando al abultado abdomen de Riza.

Ante esto, la rubia se cruzó de brazos —Preferiría no tener que repetirte que no es del general de brigada.

Pero Rebecca la ignoró —Tú sigue diciendo eso, teniente Hawkeye. Cuando nazca idéntico al general de brigada Mustang tendrás que tragarte tus palabras.

Por un instante, se tensó. Había considerado que pudiera parecerse considerablemente a él, e incluso había afirmado que sus características fenotípicas eran más dominantes a las suyas por lo que las probabilidades de que tuviera el cabello azabache y los ojos carbón eran considerablemente más altas a que naciera rubio de ojos castaños, aún cuando no era imposible. Y, sin embargo, no había pensado en el riesgo que supondría que su bebé se pareciera al padre. Ya que terminaría por revelar, intencionalmente, aquello que por tantos meses había intentado negar y desmentir. Que el general de brigada Mustang era el padre de su hijo o hija. Y que habían atentado contra las leyes de la milicia, especialmente la ley de fraternización, en el acto de la concepción. El nacimiento parecía ahora una bomba de tiempo, una que podría estallarle a ambos en el rostro al nacer la criatura. Y el tiempo estaba corriendo.

Viendo la expresión distraída de su amiga, se frenó delante de ella —Oy, Riza. ¿Riza? ¡Cielos! Dije Mustang y te paralizaste, ¿acaso eso significa que es de él? —sonrió.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No, no es del general —sin embargo, la firmeza previa en la afirmación parecía precaria. Aún así, la sostuvo. No podía poner en riesgo todo por lo que habían trabajado por algo así. Y Rebecca, por confiable que fuera, no era la excepción—. ¿Acaso admites que fue el teniente segundo Havoc, teniente Catalina?

Rebecca rió —¡Pff! Como si fuera a salir con un hombre como el teniente segundo Havoc... —pero su declaración también carecía de consistencia. Aún así, la morena tenía una ventaja, dado que sus ambiciones recaían en el ámbito marital y no tenía el menor inconveniente en retirarse tempranamente de la milicia en pos de una relación y un matrimonio. Riza, por otro lado, no podía ni podría quitarse el uniforme hasta verlo en la cima. Y aún entonces, permanecería de pie a su lado ayudándole a reconstruir el país, tal y como él le había pedido. Dejar la milicia para casarse, _NO_ era ni nunca había sido una opción. Nunca lo sería tampoco. Y ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de considerarlo. Después de todo, no había mentido cuando había afirmado que casarse no estaba entre sus prioridades. Su prioridad, por encima de todo, era la promesa que había hecho de acompañarlo hasta el infierno inclusive. De velar por su bienestar y cuidar su espalda. Hasta que alcanzara su tan ansiado objetivo. Un bebé, su bebé, no cambiaba eso.

Pero no tenía demasiado sentido pensar en lo que nunca sería su vida. O en lo que nunca serían ellos. Ella misma había elegido ese camino, junto a él, recorrerlo, hasta donde los llevara. Por ese sueño –_maravilloso sueño_- y había estado y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia felicidad por ello. Por ese futuro que ambos pretendían forjar. Y ahora sólo tenía una razón más continuar por ese camino. Para garantizar a las siguientes generaciones un futuro mejor. Un país mejor. Sin que tuvieran que mancharse las manos para lograrlo. Ella lo haría –ya lo había hecho de todas formas- y continuaría haciéndolo para que nadie más tuviera que manchar las suyas. Eso era algo que había decidido mucho tiempo atrás, y aún se atenía a sus palabras.

Exhalando, observó la tienda de bebés. Quizá no era la apropiada para tener uno. No era la primera vez que tenía la ocurrencia, por supuesto. Riza había crecido prácticamente en una casa vacía –aún cuando su padre todavía vivía- y sin madre a la que recurrir. O padre. O cualquier tipo de vestigio de familia que pudiera armar con los pedazos rotos de lo que una vez habían sido los Hawkeye y probablemente metros y metros de cinta adhesiva y aún entonces todo se caería a pedazos porque su padre ya no estaba allí y probablemente no lo había estado desde la muerte de su madre. Aún cuando su cuerpo hubiese persistido un poco más en el tiempo. El resto de su vida, por otra parte, la había vivido en la milicia, aprendiendo a matar apropiadamente –disparar un arma- y disciplina (cosas que difícilmente resultarían no sólo útiles sino apropiadas para un bebé. Y cosas que definitivamente no quería que aprendiera. Como quitar una vida, eso era), rodeada de hombres en uniforme y rangos y hasta homúnculos liderando la institución. Y había construido su vida en torno a él, y a su ambición, y se había dedicado en cada segundo a ella. Bebés no era algo que veía a menudo, menos aún interactuar con uno, y comprender cómo cuidarlos.

Sin mencionar que toda su vida había sido una persona independiente (dejando de lado el lazo que la unía a su superior) y ahora parte de esa independencia sería absorbida completamente por una criatura completamente dependiente que necesitaría de ella a cada segundo. Cosas que, de todas formas, ella probablemente no podría proveer. Dado que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lidiar con infantes. Adultos actuando como tales era una cosa, infantes de carne y hueso... eso no estaba segura de estar capacitada para manejar. Ni siquiera había estado segura de cómo alzar al pequeño hijo de Edward-kun inicialmente, y ni siquiera se trataba del suyo propio. Exhalando por segunda vez, volvió a observar las cunas. En su inexperta opinión, parecían inicialmente todas iguales. No había calibres ni nada por el estilo para diferenciarlas.

—¿Qué tal esta? —dijo Rebecca, observando una y pasando su mano por la baranda. Observando con curiosidad su interior. No le sorprendía, no realmente, que la morena luciera más entretenida que ella. Ese parecía ser el campo de Rebecca, el matrimonio, hombres, y aparentemente niños también. Aún cuando nunca hubiera afirmado que quisiera propios, Riza podía deducir que si aspiraba a un matrimonio eventualmente podría quererlos también. Y por la forma en que la teniente segunda se pasaba de una cuna a la siguiente parecía estar disfrutando aquello.

Se encogió de hombros —No creo esta capacitada para hacer una elección de esta naturaleza —afirmó francamente.

Rebecca torció el gesto —¡Oh, vamos! Es la cuna para tu bebé ¿Me dirás que no tienes predilección?

En respuesta, Riza frunció el entrecejo —De hecho, no —ni siquiera sabía por donde debía empezar para tener predilección por una u otra—. Y estoy perfectamente al tanto de que es para mi bebé, teniente Catalina.

La morena negó para sí con la cabeza y volvió a examinar las cunas. Tras aproximadamente una hora y media en la que Rebecca se deslizó de una cuna a la siguiente, con Riza caminando un paso atrás e intentando seleccionar una por su cuenta, finalmente ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que una era particularmente práctica, agradable a la vista y apropiada para el tamaño de la habitación en su apartamento. Era sencilla, por supuesto, de madera con barrotes romos redondeados y blanca. Y los barandales podían regularse en altura a ambos lados. Aparentemente, alguien se las alcanzaría en el lapso de una semana, semana y media a su dirección, lo cual tenía un costo adicional que Riza habría deseado no realizar –dado que mayoritariamente se trataba del dinero de su superior, el cual no se sentía del todo cómoda gastando-, pero a la larga era inevitable. Evidentemente y por razones obvias, ella misma no podría cargarla en su estado. Así la desmontaran.

Aún así, se sintió considerablemente complacida con la elección una vez realizada. Y el colchón aparentemente también era el apropiado para las necesidades de un recién nacido. Así como también concluyó comprando una carreola de hierro con la canasta y capota blanca (algo que no se imaginaba a sí misma llevando, bajo ningún concepto. Menos aún imaginarse por la calle empujándola con un bebé adentro, por diseño sencillo y práctico que tuviera) y un moisés de mimbre con asas y el interior blanco también, considerando que no había forma de que supiera previamente el sexo del bebé, para poder trasladarlo cómodamente, una vez nacido.

Como era esperable de una persona práctica y racional como lo era Hawkeye, todas sus elecciones se habían basado en dicha practicidad y pragmatismo. Descartando las cunas y objetos aparatosos y pomposos en pos de los de diseño simple pero apropiado y cómodo. Aún así, Rebecca parecía estar complacida con sus elecciones, por lo que estéticamente debían ser adecuados también, por simples que fueran. Desgraciadamente para ella, que sólo quería regresar a su apartamento, alimentar a Black Hayate y beber una taza de té. Aún debían comprar algo de indumentaria para cuando el bebé naciera. Lo cual probablemente les tomaría otra hora, hora y media más. Pero la morena parecía complacida, aún cuando a Riza los pies le estuvieran doliendo considerablemente.

Y tal y como sospechó, la elección de ropa les tomó incluso más de una hora y media. De hecho, cuando abandonaron finalmente la tienda, el sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte. Pero aparentemente era una cosa elegir muebles para sí misma y su apartamento y ropa para sí misma también y otra era hacerlo para un bebé. Las opciones eran infinitas, y como con cunas y carreolas, Riza no tenía la menor experiencia para elegir tal o cual prenda. Afortunadamente, la teniente segunda Catalina estaba más familiarizada con la temática y su opinión y conocimiento había resultado a la larga considerablemente útil. Afortunadamente también, la morena parecía haber dejado de lado la temática del general de brigada Mustang y la cuestión de la paternidad. Cosa que agradecía ampliamente. Finalmente, cansada y drenada de toda energía, regresó junto a Rebecca a su apartamento. La cual se había ofrecido a cargar las cosas por ella, algo que Riza se había visto compelida a aceptar dado que su espalda parecía a punto de quebrarse en dos debido a su peso.

Tras una breve pausa, Rebecca retomó su conversación, más bien cuestionario, sobre la temática del embarazo y el bebé —¿No te da miedo sacar un melón por una cerradura?

Enarcando una ceja, evaluó sus palabras. Sólo para comprender, segundos después, que su amiga se refería al parto. Evidentemente, encontraba la analogía burda e inclusive de mal gusto, pero Rebecca era generalmente de esa forma. Cuando no era brutalmente directa con sus palabras y al menos apreciaba la delicadeza del uso de una analogía. Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tendría la teniente segunda con las analogías entre su bebé y las frutas —Apreciaría que no te refirieras al bebé de esa forma. Ni a mi —añadió—. Y no.

—¿No?

Ciertamente no negaría que la idea la incomodaba. Y estaba familiarizada con el hecho de que era un acto doloroso y arduo también, e inclusive podía ser riesgoso en ocasiones, pero Riza había estado en la guerra de Ishbal. Y en la milicia casi de por vida. Sin duda alguna había recibido disparos, cortes a causa de homúnculos –como la cicatriz que aún conservaba allí donde Envy la había herido- e incluso su garganta había sido rebanada durante el día prometido. Y ella había permanecido despierta durante todo el tiempo, todo el proceso, desangrándose lentamente. Sin mencionar las quemaduras en carne viva que había aceptado tolerar en el desierto –para arruinar el tatuaje de su espalda- así como el tatuaje que su padre había realizado todos esos años atrás en su piel. Antes incluso de que se uniera a la milicia. Por lo que podía afirmar a ciencia cierta que su umbral de dolor era alto. Y aún cuando la idea no la complacía, tampoco podía decir que le aterrara. Sería doloroso probablemente si, pero como con todo, Riza aceptaría el dolor con entereza y compostura. Con estoicismo. Como estaba entrenada para hacerlo. Como estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

—No. Estoy segura de que hay cosas más intolerables —por supuesto, no dijo que arrancar su piel a lambetadas de flamas era una de esas. Rebecca no sabía tampoco, los secretos de su espalda y lo que le había pedido que hiciera todos esos años atrás por ella. Y ese era un secreto que estaba decida a llevar consigo a la tumba. A conservar para sí.

Rebecca asintió, no diciendo más al respecto. Por la expresión seria en los ojos de Hawkeye, por la forma en que sus labios se presionaban firmemente en una línea, podía intuir que se refería a algo relacionado con Ishbal que ella ignoraba. Y que probablemente ignoraría el resto de su vida. Seguro, Riza parecía más abierta a hablar de la temática que Mustang (o eso había afirmado Havoc) y no parecía tan reticente a narrar los hechos sucedidos en la guerra. Sin embargo, siempre obviaba entrar en detalles, especialmente los concernientes a su experiencia personal. Sabía que para la rubia Ishbal había sido un quiebre, un antes y un después, y todo el idealismo que había oído de ella en la academia sobre un futuro donde todos pudieran vivir felices había desaparecido casi por completo. No del todo, porque aún se aferraba a eso, pero no de la misma forma ilusa que había sostenido de joven. Sino desde una perspectiva más realista y casi cruda del mundo y la milicia. Antes, había sostenido que los soldados existían para proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris; después, había afirmado que eso era lo menos que habían hecho en el desierto –proteger- y había afirmado que mientras Amestris fuera un país completamente militar no habría forma de avanzar hacia ese objetivo. Si querían hacerlo, avanzar, debían revertir el poderío militar y delegarlo a un parlamento (los cuales en la actualidad no eran más que unas marionetas del ejército). Una democracia. Pero aún faltaba demasiado para lograr algo así.

Y obviamente, confiaba que el hombre capaz de lograr todo eso fuera el que había dedicado su vida a proteger y a servir. Roy Mustang. Pero Rebecca en ocasiones fallaba en ver esa lógica, aún cuando concedía que el general de brigada sí tenía sus momentos. De todas formas, no era su lugar el cuestionarla. Ni a ella, ni sus objetivos ni motivaciones. Concedido, Rebecca podía ser algo entrometida en ocasiones y chismosa, pero sabía perfectamente cuando mantener su distancia y sabía que Ishbal y la relación de Riza y su superior eran esas ocasiones en que debía hacerlo. Seguro, podía bromear en términos románticos sobre la relación de su amiga y Mustang, pero hasta allí llegaba y generalmente nunca le proporcionaba nada de información. Riza era hermética, en lo referente a su relación con el alquimista de la flama, y eso era algo que Rebecca había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás.

Ingresando al apartamento, sostuvo la puerta abierta para que la morena entrara tras de ella. La cual, por supuesto, al ver el nuevo apartamento, observó con curiosidad y sospecha a su amiga. Preguntándose cómo habría hecho para rentar un apartamento tan cercano al cuartel general y tan espacioso, con un salario de teniente primera. Evidentemente, era imposible. Más aún si consideraba todo lo gastado aquel día en cosas para el bebé —¿Dónde dejo estas cosas?

Riza, poniendo una tetera con agua sobre la hornalla, indicó la dirección de la habitación reservada para el bebé. La cual aún faltaba un poco para ser terminaba. Como siempre, su superior había terminado posponiendo la tarea un poco más, como generalmente hacía con su papeleo también, y había quedado a medio pintar. Aunque tres de las cuatro paredes estaban casi concluidas. Y sólo quedaba concluir la última parte de la tercera y la cuarta completa, la cual abarcaba la puerta y por ende era menos superficie que pintar. Y aún con todo, Riza admitía que el resultado parcial resultaba satisfactorio. Sin mencionar que respetaba la neutralidad referente al sexo de la criatura. Ahora podía sentirse más tranquila que ya tenía básicamente todo lo requerido para recibir al bebé. Excepto la experiencia.

Cerró los ojos con calma, continuando con la preparación de ambas tazas de té. ¿Cómo se suponía que alzara a su bebé con las mismas manos que cargaba un arma? Las mismas que ya habían enterrado a un niño. ¿Cómo se suponía que criara a uno sin la experiencia ni el conocimiento necesario para hacerlo? Seguro, había leído los libros de Gracia pero no eran guía alguna para hacerse cargo de un bebé. Eran informativos, lo concedía, y resultaban interesantes pero no decía qué hacer ni cómo. No tenía reglas ni normas que seguir y Riza generalmente hacía todo según el libro. Para esto, no había libro qué seguir. Y esa era su principal inquietud últimamente, con el nacimiento más y más cerca.

Suspiró, tomando la tetera con una mano y comenzando a verter el agua en ambas tazas mientras con la otra acariciaba su estómago. Preguntándose cómo haría para lidiar con un bebé, su superior y su trabajo en la milicia. Así como con los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery. Con suerte, con Havoc tendría que lidiar Rebecca. Con suerte, lograba que el teniente segundo pusiera tanto esfuerzo y dedicación en el papeleo como lo hacía en sus actitudes amatorias. Aunque dudaba realmente que lo lograra. Así como dudaba que Breda algún día le pusiera tanto entusiasmo a su trabajo como lo hacía con el almuerzo.

—Es un apartamento grande —comentó, regresando finalmente. Cierto tinte insinuativo en sus palabras que Hawkeye decidió pasar por alto.

Riza asintió, colando las hierbas cuidadosamente y con esmero —Lo es —sabía en qué se estaba metiendo la morena y mientras la ignorara sería mejor. Desgraciadamente, Rebecca era del tipo de persona que se cansaba de insinuar y rodear la temática e iba directo al grano. Algo que podía afirmar las hacía similares, en términos generales.

—Debe ser costoso —presionó, sonriendo—. Y hay lugar para que un hombre viva aquí también, o duerma, al menos.

Colocando ambas tazas sobre la mesa, ocupó una silla, mano en su vientre. Sin replicar, dio un sorbo a su té. Rebecca se inclinó con curiosidad hacia delante, la boca curvada en una sonrisa —Explícame, teniente Hawkeye, cómo haces para pagar un apartamento tan costoso con tu salario. ¿Acaso eres la amante de un hombre casado?

Pero aunque deseó afirmarle que su brújula moral no estaba tan torcida simplemente se conformó con negar calmamente con la cabeza. Eso haría el truco —No. Te equivocas —bebió otro poco de su té.

Rebecca sonrió, aún más interesada —Entonces afirmas que hay un hombre.

Con calma y la boca cerca del borde de la taza, replicó —Me temo que se necesitan dos para hacer un bebé, teniente Catalina.

—Y está viviendo aquí —no era una pregunta. Y aunque no era cierta, no era del todo errada tampoco. Su superior sí pasaba la mayor parte de las noches de la semana allí, y desde hacía un mes ya. Desde que se había mudado. Aún así, Riza constantemente insistía en que era no sólo riesgoso para la posición de él y su ambición sino también innecesario. Ella se encontraba perfectamente por su cuenta, de todas formas. Y no había necesidad de que él verificara que todo estuviera bien personalmente tampoco. Con una llamada era y sería más que suficiente. Pero Roy mantenía su posición, y generalmente insistía en que no podía conciliar el sueño de la misma forma en su solitario apartamento. Lo que Riza interpretaba como que su superior prefería dormir con la cabeza entre sus pechos a conformarse con su almohada vacía en realidad. Pero no negaría que el tenerlo en su inmediata cercanía era agradable, porque lo era. Así como le proveía la certeza de que nada sucedería mientras ella estuviera allí para vigilarlo. Después de todo, aún dormía con un arma bajo el colchón. Costumbre que difícilmente podría erradicar.

—Estoy segura de que no afirmé eso en ningún momento —respondió, calma y estoica; bebiendo de su taza y ojeando el reloj. Su superior pronto dejaría el cuartel general y esperaba que no decidiera pasar a ver cómo se encontraba o de lo contrario tendría que explicar por qué su comandante pasaba a visitar a su teniente primera, _embarazada_ teniente primera, a inapropiadas horas de la noche. Evidentemente, había informado al general de brigada su itinerario para aquel día, pero aún así no contaba del todo con la discreción de su superior.

Rebecca sonrió —¿Esperas que tu hombre regrese a casa?

Riza negó con la cabeza. Rebecca no se rendía —Estoy segura de que tampoco dije eso, teniente Catalina —severidad en su voz.

—Pero eso parece, teniente Hawkeye —sonrió. Aún así, cambió el tema. Algo que apreció considerablemente—. ¿Sabes? Dicen que si tienes el pecho izquierdo más grande tendrás una niña y que si tienes el derecho más grande será un niño.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Apreciaría Rebecca —puntuó, mordazmente— que no estés mirando mis pechos. Resulta inapropiado.

—¿No quieres saber?

Exhaló con calma —Con todo respeto, dudo seriamente que ese método sea en alguna forma viable.

—Tendrías una niña —señaló. No obstante, cambió su declaración tras una segunda ojeada—. No, espera, no perdiste tu cintura sólo engordaste el vientre. Eso significa niño.

Por segunda vez, enarcó una ceja —Debo admitir que eso fue esclarecedor, teniente Catalina —estableció irónicamente. Notando que sólo indicaba un 50/50 para cada sexo. Como si no lo supiera. Aún así, Rebecca continuó cotejando toda leyenda sobre el sexo del bebé con ella. Haciéndole mostrar las manos –las cuales mostró con la palma hacia arriba, resultando en niña- y haciéndole tomar una llave –la cual tomó por el extremo redondo, niño- y así sucesivamente. Resultando, como era esperable, en una posibilidad igual para ambos sexos.

La morena se encogió de hombros —Valía la pena intentar —la practicidad de Riza sentía disentir. Aún así, y antes de que pudiera vocalizarlo a su amiga, se oyó un golpe en la puerta y luego otro. Sus hombros tornándose rígidos súbitamente. Sus dedos cerrándose con algo más de fuerza alrededor de la asidera de la taza. _Más le vale al general que no haya sido tan imprudente de venir hasta aquí._ Suspiró. Con su suerte, indudablemente sería su superior. Después de todo, dudaba que cualquiera de los otros hombres decidiera de improvisto pasar a visitarla. Y nadie más tenía su nueva dirección. Aún cuando sí lo había informado a la milicia, los datos personales eran tratados con la misma confidencialidad que cualquier otro asunto.

La sonrisa de Rebecca retornó. Obviamente había estado esperando la posibilidad de descubrir algo que de otra forma no podría hacerlo. Riza no hablaría de su relación con Roy, aún siendo quien era, y tampoco dejaría entrever señal alguna en el cuartel general. Ya que, embarazada o no, en una relación o no, Riza Hawkeye siempre era profesional y estricta. Consigo misma y con las personas que consideraba importantes. Y Rebecca dudaba que la rubia fuera a consentir algo inapropiado en el ámbito de trabajo.

Poniéndose de pie con cuidado, y calma, se dispuso a abrir la puerta intentando retener el momento. No obstante, la teniente segunda se apresuró y lo hizo por su cuenta. Sólo para perder la sonrisa al ver que no se trataba de ningún hombre que Riza estuviera ocultando, sino simplemente el encargado de entregar la cuna y demás objetos comprados. Los cuales trajo desarmados y listos para ser armados una vez más. En su estado, debería pedirle a Roy que lo hiciera. Con suerte, y tomando en cuenta su costumbre de postergar las cosas para después, tendría la cuna lista para cuando su hijo o hija tuviera un bebé propio. Quizá podría resultarle útil a sus nietos, si alguna vez tenía. Junto con el resto de papeleo que aún tenía acumulado en su escritorio.

—No es Mustang —bufó, sosteniendo la puerta y viendo al hombre en su lugar. Su esperanza perdida.

Riza permaneció con el semblante neutral —Eso puedo ver, Rebecca. Dado que soy perfectamente capaz de reconocer a mi superior —y ese, evidentemente, no lo era. Afortunadamente.

—¡Cielos...! Qué decepcionante —masculló, tomando las cosas por Riza y arrastrándolas al interior del apartamento. Para luego agradecer al joven hombre y prácticamente cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Rudamente, por cierto. Pero esa era Rebecca.

Aún así, sonrió con calma, cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos. Los intereses de ella y Rebecca podían ser abismalmente diferentes, así como las motivaciones y razones que tenían. Sus personalidades, prácticamente opuestas. Y aún con todo, encontraba la compañía de la morena satisfactoria –cuando no estaba arrinconándola sobre su relación con el general de brigada o temáticas como el matrimonio- y grata. Refrescante podría decir, inclusive, si consideraba que su otra relación significativa era Roy Mustang y esta lejos distaba de ser simple. No, su relación con el alquimista de la flama era entramada y compleja, irregular, y llena de altos y bajos, así como no estaba liberada de tensión en absoluto. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, demasiados arrepentimientos y demasiados vacíos entre ambos para resultar en todo momento placentera o simple. Rebecca, por otro lado, veía las cosas con mayor sencillez –muy similar a como parecía ver las cosas el teniente segundo Havoc- y parecía en un solo instante capaz de restarle la carga a las cosas. No era real, la mayor parte del tiempo (al menos en lo referente al general de brigada), pero Riza encontraba agradable el cambio de panorama. El permitirse, por un instante, si bien un instante efímero ver el mundo de forma simplista. Sin trabas ni razones que existían y denegaban la posibilidad de algo más entre ellos que lo que tenían temporalmente. Y Riza estaba segura de que eventualmente tendrían que devolverlos, esos segundos robados. Consentidos pero no ganados. Y que eventualmente la ley del intercambio equivalente les pasaría factura.

No obstante, se aseguraba de acopiar esos momentos. Segundos. Hasta que eso sucediera. Hasta que la realidad colapsara contra el suelo. Entre ambos. Forzándolos a recobrar las distancias una vez más. Y eso sucedería. De eso estaba completamente segura.

Ellos no merecían esa vida.


	26. Un movimiento arriesgado

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

26/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá sea de su agrado. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles sinceramente a todos los lectores por seguir mi fic. **Gracias**. Por el tiempo y la paciencia. Y más aún a esas personas que hacen ese esfuercito extra para escribirme y saberme hacer lo que piensas. **Muchísimas gracias**. A: **** **** ****HoneyHawkeye************, ************Sangito************, ************Maii. Hawkeye************, ************Mrs. Darcy95************, ************fandita-eromena************, ************Lucia991************, ************Alexandra-Ayanami************,**** ********kaoru-sakura********,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**************, ****************Sunako Jigoku****************, ****************mariana garcia****************,**** **********lizzie kinomoto**************, **************Noriko** X************, **************okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson**************, **************yoake. laberinto**************, ************daphne-gabycoco************, ************Evelyn Fiedler************, **********KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag******** (si, otro Royai. La idea es poder subirla a penas termine esta pero quizá me tome algo de tiempo más en hacerlo. De todas formas, subiré una historia más e intentaré tenerla lista lo antes posible),**** ****MCullenMustang********, ******Coseth******, ******andy******, ******SweetAngel91******, ******laura-eli89****** y ******peqelulu****.** ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXVI<p>

"Un movimiento arriesgado"

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos con calma, sintiéndolo jugar con sus dedos suavemente. Lentamente. Deslizando la yema de su pulgar a lo largo de su dedo índice, mientras lo sostenía contra sus dos dedos siguientes. Una y otra vez, afectuosamente, dedicadamente, pasando al siguiente. Y al siguiente, el anular, al cual prestó algo más de atención, antes de pasar al meñique y finalmente deslizar los suyos entre los espacios de los de ella. Palma contra palma. Su cabello dorado suelto de su agarre y esparcido desprolijamente sobre su blanca almohada. Sus ojos caoba fijos en los negros de él, los cuales permanecían observando abstractamente su mano áspera de años de cargar armas y sus largos y delgados dedos pálidos. Sus propios cabellos azabache despeinados y esparcidos sobre la otra almohada. Si pudiera, permanecería de esa forma por el mayor tiempo posible, pero pronto ambos tendrían que ponerse en movimiento. Aún así, estaba retrasando ese momento. Repasando en su cabeza cada escena de la noche previa. Imaginando que aquello era <em>rutina<em>. Y no sus rangos. Positivo de que besaría sus huesos desnudos, si el límite de la piel entre ambos desapareciera. Pero los límites siempre estarían allí, a menos que hiciera algo al respecto, y estaba decidido finalmente a hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que ella no aprobaría su decisión.

—¿Está todo bien? —la oyó preguntar cautamente. Una pequeña línea apareciendo en su frente. Seguramente se había percatado de que había algo en su cabeza. Lo había, indudablemente. Pero Roy siempre se había sentido satisfecho con su habilidad para ocultar perfectamente sus pensamientos y emociones. Era un requerimiento, para sus obligaciones en la milicia y operación, e inclusive había sido capaz de engañar a Acero en más de una ocasión. Riza, sin embargo, era la persona a la que _nunca _había podido ocultar nada en absoluto. Quien podía leerlo como podía hacerlo con la misma palma de su mano. Y deseaba vanamente tener ese mismo poder sobre ella, pero a veces no estaba seguro. Riza podía ser considerablemente hermética con sus propias emociones cuando lo deseaba. Incluso con él.

—Tu mano es áspera —se desvió, aún no quería discutir la realidad y arruinar el momento.

Riza asintió con calma, mejilla presionada contra la blanca superficie. La curva de su hombro desnudo asomando por encima de la sábana de igual coloración —Es el precio de portar armas de fuego —_de jalar el gatillo_. Las mismas manos que sostendrían a su hijo.

—Podrías tener un anillo, de no haberte unido a la milicia —_de no haber decidido seguirme. _En ocasiones se preguntaba qué le hacía confiar tan ciegamente en él al punto de resignar su propia vida por su ingenuo sueño y objetivo. Por qué había manchado sus manos también, _por él. _

Pero ella negó con calma, exhalando con suavidad sobre los labios de él, firmemente presionados en una línea —Sabes que no necesito un anillo. Nunca estuvo en mis prioridades realmente.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Pensé que un anillo era todo lo que las mujeres querían.

Dedicándole una mirada a modo de amonestación, dijo —Espero que no estés insinuando que no lo soy.

—Oh, no —sonrió altanera y sugestivamente—. Estoy convencido de que lo eres. Simplemente repetía algo que Hughes había dicho en una ocasión. Algo sobre las mujeres y el matrimonio.

Riza torció el gesto —No pensé que el teniente coronel fuera sexista.

Roy soltó la mano de ella por un segundo para apartar el flequillo dorado de sus ojos castaños. Una vez cumplida la tarea, volvió a retomar el jugueteo con sus dedos, especialmente el anular —¿No querrías alguien cuidándote?

Su semblante neutral —No necesito que nadie se haga cargo de mi, general. Puedo hacerme cargo de mi misma por mi cuenta.

—Estoy perfectamente al tanto —aseguró—. Aún así... Simplemente pensaba en quien cuidará tu espalda... —_si algo llega a ocurrirme. _Posibilidad alta, por otra parte, considerando el camino empinado y lleno de baches que pretendía recorrer hacia la cima. Considerando los enemigos que tenía y tendría entre los altos cargos, y considerando que como miembro de la milicia podía morir en cualquier instante.

Riza simplemente exhaló —Apreciaría que dejes de pensar en esos términos. Prometí vigilar tu espalda, y veré ese objetivo de empujarte a la cima cumplido. De lo contrario, y como afirmé, no viviré una vida tranquilamente por mi cuenta —al verlo torcer el gesto, añadió—. Y estoy segura de haber confiado mi espalda a ti, todos esos años frente a la tumba de mi padre, así que no veo necesidad de confiarla a nadie más.

Roy sonrió de lado —Y yo confié mi espalda a ti, ¿acaso eso no significa que estamos casados, teniente?

Su semblante se suavizó y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Aún así, negó con la cabeza —Estoy segura de que no funciona de esa forma, general.

—Pero duermes conmigo —aportó, aún con expresión de suficiencia en el rostro.

Riza suspiró con paciencia, sonriendo suavemente —Inequívocamente la situación habla por sí sola —después de todo, ambos permanecían –y desde la noche anterior- semidesnudos y en la misma cama. Con las piernas entrelazadas bajo las sábanas y los dedos de él entre los suyos.

—Y estás esperando un hijo mío —añadió a la lista.

Cerró los ojos y asintió —Aún así, dudo que esto sea _eso_, general.

—Podría serlo —soltó, casi a la ligera. Al fin y al cabo, de todo lo que carecían era de los anillos y los papeles. No obstante, la posibilidad de ambos de conseguirlo era estrecha. Terriblemente estrecha. Y no vendría sin consecuencias para ambos y especialmente él. Algo que Riza no permitiría. Pero de todas formas debía intentarlo. Intentar persuadirla de que lo apoyara y acompañara en esta decisión también.

—Sabes que no —replicó, resignada y con cierta pesadumbre en la voz. En otra vida, en otro tiempo, probablemente habría sido posible para ambos. Incluso un hecho. En esta, sin embargo, no lo era ni podía serlo. Sus posiciones en la milicia no lo permitirían. Su objetivo podría no resistirlo tampoco, no si ella era removida del comando de él y trasladada a otra cadena de mando. Roy podría morir, y eso era algo con lo que Riza no estaba dispuesta a vivir. Y ese era uno de los principales riesgos que estaban corriendo con aquello que fuera lo que tuvieran en aquel preciso instante. Sin mencionar que podrían estar comprometiendo la posición de él y su rango.

Aún así, la expresión de él se tornó seria —Pretendo perseguir dicho objetivo, teniente. Y espero que me apoye y acompañe.

Desgarrando el momento, en un cuidadoso movimiento, Riza se sentó soltando su mano de la de él y sosteniendo las sábanas contra su pecho. La tela adquiriendo la forma de la curva de su abdomen. Su expresión desaprobatoria —Sabe que no puedo hacerlo, general. Considero la decisión insensata y riesgosa. Así como no veo ventajoso el poner en riesgo todo por lo que ha trabajado en pos de un mero beneficio personal que difícilmente valga la pena.

Roy se sentó también, dado que permanecer acostado no tenía sentido ya. No si ella no permanecía a su lado, en igual posición horizontal —Siento diferir, teniente. O de lo contrario no estaría dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo en una movida de esta naturaleza.

—Es un movimiento arriesgado, general. Podrían degradarte.

—En el peor de los casos —concedió—. Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente. Aún así, preferiría llevarlo a cabo y preferiría tener tu apoyo en esto también. Además, se trata solo de aclarar el asunto.

—Está siendo irrazonable, general. Y es innecesario —insistió, severamente. La idea de ser removida de la cadena de comando de él no se apartaba de su cabeza.

—Con todo respeto, preferiría apellidar al bebé Mustang. Y me temo que sólo podré hacer eso si hago esto —lo había pensado todo. Recordando a Hughes. Y sabía que Hawkeye no lo seguiría si él moría, no teniendo una criatura a cargo. Aún cuando lo deseara intensamente. Por esa razón, quería asegurarse que en caso de morir él, la pensión y todo fuera a ella y su bebé. Quería cerciorarse de poder continuar cuidando su espalda aún en su muerte, como Hughes había hecho con su familia. Quería poder ser de algún tipo de utilidad para ella. Ser capaz de poder devolver al menos un poco de todo lo que Hawkeye había hecho por él a lo largo de toda su vida y carrera militar—. Considérelo una devolución por todos estos años, teniente.

Ante esto, frunció el entrecejo —Sabe que no espero ningún tipo de retribución, general —_no, por supuesto_. Hawkeye era demasiado desinteresada como para siquiera considerarlo. Pero él había jurado en Ishbal proteger a todas esas personas que fueran importantes para él. Y desgraciadamente, ya le había fallado a Hughes. No quería fallarle a su teniente primera y al hijo o hija que tendrían tampoco. No quería fallarle a la única persona con vida que aún confiaba tan ciegamente en él como para seguirlo hasta el infierno. Aún cuando estaba seguro de que Havoc, Breda y Fuery también sacrificarían mucho por él. Pero Riza simplemente estaba en un nivel completamente aparte.

Espiró —Lo sé. Aún así... Me sentiría más confiado sabiendo que en caso de ocurrirme algo aún podría protegerte. A ambos —aclaró, sentándose al borde de la cama. Ligeramente encorvado y con los codos apoyados sobre sus muslos. Manos palma con palma, tensamente.

Riza miró por un instante al hombre y negó para sí, soltando una bocanada de aire —¿Quién es la persona que me dijo que no debía rendirme sea cual sea la situación? —después de todo, él era quien le había dicho que jamás desperdiciara su vida, y allí estaba hablando de la posibilidad de perderla él.

Roy parpadeó y sonrió ligeramente —Simplemente estoy contemplando todos los escenarios posibles, teniente.

Hawkeye se irguió. Aún con los cambios en su cuerpo, aún con su gran abdomen, su postura resultaba perfecta y propia de la disciplina de la milicia, notó Roy. Pero la conocía bien, y sabía que su cambio de estado tampoco consentía negligencia de su parte, o que dejara de ser y actuar como siempre lo había hecho. Ante todo, era y siempre había sido un soldado –desde que tenía memoria al menos- y la guardaespaldas y asistente de él. Y ahora sería la madre de su hijo o hija, y aunque el cambio no le resultaba fácil de transitar –y podía verlo-, estaba seguro de que Hawkeye se adaptaría. Siempre lo hacía. Moldeándose en eso exacto que él necesitaba de ella. Y su historia lo probaba. En cada momento, cada etapa, cada tiempo, cada paso, Riza Hawkeye había venido a ocupar ese lugar de eso que Roy Mustang carecía. La alquimia de la flama, la camarada de guerra, el ojo de halcón sobre él, la subordinada fiel, la asistente estricta, la guardaespaldas dedicada, su sentido común, su muleta, la amante comprensiva y otras tantas cosas que había sido a lo largo de toda su vida. Y que probablemente sería. Por lo que Mustang no dudaba de que Hawkeye fuera a resultar una buena madre para su hijo o hija, en lo más mínimo. Así como no dudaba que podría lidiar con todo por su cuenta. No obstante, no quería ni pretendía adosarle la carga de hacerlo.

—No lo haga, general. Prometí protegerte y planeo cumplir esa promesa.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente y la besó. Simplemente porque no podía evitarlo cuando decía cosas de esa naturaleza, pero la sonrisa rápidamente fue reemplazada por la misma expresión seria, solemne y contrariada —¿Y si algo te sucede quien se hará cargo del bebé? —no podía concebir la idea en su cabeza, no quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad, pero sabía que en lo referente a su seguridad y ambición, Hawkeye estaba y siempre había estado dispuesta a sacrificar la de ella por el bien mayor. Y dudaba que pudiera convencerla de apartarse del campo de batalla estando él allí.

Riza cerró los ojos por un instante. No tenía familiares, tal y como había afirmado aquella vez frente a la tumba de su padre, y dado que tanto su madre como Berthold se habían extrañado y alejado de sus respectivas familias no podía saber si aún tenía pariente alguno con vida. Por lo que la opción de dejarlo con un pariente estaba descartada —Si es necesario, estoy segura de que Rebecca podría hacerse cargo, general. Aún cuando no sea la mejor opción —finalmente concedió.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Yo podría hacerme cargo, teniente.

Su expresión se suavizó alrededor de los ojos, así como una pequeña sonrisa sutil y evanescente apareció en sus labios. Y Roy simplemente se vio compelido a torcer el gesto un poco más —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Pero ella meramente negó con la cabeza —No. No es nada, general. Simplemente me preguntaba cómo se vería con un bebé en brazos y un bolso de maternidad. No parece propio de usted, ¿no cree?

—Estoy seguro que si Hughes pudo hacerlo, teniente, yo también podría. Incluso Acero parece capaz de lidiar con su hijo, ¿acaso crees que no podría? —inquirió.

La suave sonrisa no desapareció. Aún así, fijó sus ojos adelante —No. Estoy segura de que podría, general —él, por su parte, no estaba seguro. Pero había debido hablar con confianza frente a ella, asegurarle que sería capaz, tal y como le había asegurado con confianza que volvería tras hablar con Raven, aquella vez, para luego ser acorralado y despojado de todos sus subordinados por el mismo King Bradley. Frente a ella, había sonreído arrogantemente y afirmado que regresaría, que lo esperara. Sin embargo, en el instante en que había estado fuera de la vista de su teniente primera, había debido apoyar su frente contra la pared y admitir que no se sentía tan confiado como había mostrado ser. Este caso no era en demasía diferente.

—Además, no permitiré que muera, teniente. De todas formas —sus ojos negros fijos en sus propias manos, su voz más calma—. No puedo perderte.

Una pausa —Así como tampoco aceptaré que te aparten de mi lado otra vez. Ni de mi mando —sus ojos ardiendo de determinación. Ya la había perdido una vez, y no aceptaría que una situación similar volviera a repetirse. Ni siquiera por su error de traspasar las regulaciones anti-fraternización de la milicia, o por el imprevisto hecho de haberla embarazado.

Riza, ante esto, frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso tiene un plan, general?

Roy asintió, mirando hacia el frente, mientras ella permanecía sentada a su lado. Sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro —Algo así, teniente. Además, decidí finalmente cobrar un favor de alguien de confianza —después de todo, él había posibilitado el acceso de Grumman a la cima, prácticamente lo había colocado allí mientras Roy mismo y sus subordinados se arriesgaban a ser tratado como traidores de Amestris. Ellos eran los que habían corrido todos los riesgos y puesto en movimiento el plan que había llevado al viejo anciano a convertirse en Fuhrer, así que era únicamente obvio que el hombre pudiera usar sus influencias para controlar la situación. Además, el hombre mismo tenía intereses propios y personales en que él tomara a su nieta como esposa, y eso era finalmente lo que tenía decidido a hacer, si todo resultaba positivamente. Así que no dudaba que el viejo zorro Grumman fuera a asistirlo.

—¿Alguien de confianza? —repitió, con curiosidad. Pero Roy simplemente continuó sonriendo arrogantemente, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a abotonarse la camisa blanca de espaldas a ella.

—Así es, teniente. ¿Está conmigo?

Exhaló, haciendo lo mismo y empezando a alistarse para dirigirse al cuartel general —¿Todavía tienes que preguntar? —aún cuando no estaba del todo convencida. Aún así, lo seguiría, como siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando arribaron, sin embargo, la idea parecía aún menos sensata y los resultados positivos de los que él había hablado parecían aún más distantes que asequibles. Lo observó de reojo, mientras conducía su auto, intentando descifrar qué tenía pensado y cómo planeaba proceder, pero no parecía poder obtener nada de información de su expresión solemne. De hecho, parecía relativamente calmo, considerando que estaría –en poco tiempo- poniendo en riesgo su posición en la milicia, la de ella, su ambición y todo por lo que habían trabajado. Podrían degradarlo de rango, retirarla a ella de su cadena de mando, pedirles un forzado retiro temprano a uno, al otro ó a ambos, o juzgarlos en la corte marcial, en el peor de los casos. Y en el mejor, podrían suspenderlos temporalmente de sus deberes de soldado –sin salario-, estar bajo observación con posibilidad de sanción por un período de tiempo de prueba, o dejar asentado el incidente en el registro de ambos. Algo que la tenía sin cuidado a ella, pero no en lo referente a la reputación de él. Una mancha así en su historial podría resultar considerablemente perniciosa para su objetivo de convertirse en Fuhrer y ella debería cargar con la culpa de haber sido quien había depositado esa mancha allí, en primer lugar.

—¿Acaso ocurre algo? —musitó, viéndola de reojo, mientras mantenía el volante firme.

Negando con la cabeza —No. Simplemente estaba pensando en todos los escenarios posibles. Algunos pueden ser bastante infortunados.

Roy asintió, finalmente aparcando —Esperemos que no llegue a eso, teniente —abriendo la puerta y poniendo un pie afuera. Con cuidado y cierta dificultad, Riza hizo lo mismo, enderezándose una vez que pudo mantenerse firmemente sobre sus dos pies –a pesar del dolor que sentía en éstos-, su mano inconscientemente yendo a su abdomen. Roy observó el gesto, de reojo, y aguardó a que lo alcanzara. En silencio, ambos ingresaron al cuartel.

—¿Te duele algo? —inquirió, serio.

Pero Riza simplemente negó con calma y sonrió sutilmente —Me encuentro perfectamente bien, general. Preocúpese por usted, por favor —considerando que tenía por delante un complejo y largo día. Uno que podía afectar indefinidamente sus carreras militares. Pero sabía, desgraciadamente, que no podía disuadirlo de hacer aquello. Cuando su superior se fijaba una meta u objetivo en mente, difícilmente podía disuadírselo de no llegar hasta el final y verlo realizado.

—Si mal no recuerda, teniente. No soy el que tiene un ser humano creciendo y pataleando en su interior.

Exhaló —Como dije, me encuentro bien, señor. Aunque aprecio su preocupación —acariciando distraídamente su vientre. El bebé se agitaba inquieto en su interior, como espejando la tensión del propio cuerpo que lo contenía. Aún así, lo ignoró. Últimamente se movía considerablemente también, pero pronto la movilidad iría reduciéndose de la misma manera, a medida fuera acercándose la fecha del parto. La cual tenía en diez semanas, dos meses y medio, donde finalmente se materializaría la situación que había estado sosteniendo los últimos meses. No negaría que la idea le causaba cierta tensión, porque lo hacía, pero estar algo más preparada para cuando la situación lo ameritara le proveía cierta calma al respecto. La habitación finalmente había sido concluida, para sorpresa de ella que había creído que su superior postergaría la tarea como todo lo demás, así como la cuna ensamblada y ubicada adecuadamente en el centro del cuarto. En cuanto al resto, no negaría tampoco que la idea de poder al fin sostener a su bebé en brazos no le atraía, porque lo hacía. Aún cuando nunca había creído posible algo así para ella, y lo había descartado tajantemente. Aún cuando había descartado ese tipo de vida para sí misma, en pos del bien mayor. En pos de su objetivo de ayudar a Roy Mustang a llegar a la cima.

De reojo, lo observó tomar con calma el pomo de la puerta de la oficina e ingresar con paso igual de constante. Su expresión solemne, seria, y sus hombros demasiado rígidos para convencerse de que el general de brigada estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. De hecho, podía ver una pequeña y traslúcida gota de sudor rodando por el lado de su rostro. Pero no dijo nada. En vez de ello, ingresó como siempre, tres pasos más atrás que él, sobre su flanco derecho.

—Los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda no han llegado aún, general. El sargento mayor Fuery tampoco se encuentra en el cuartel.

Roy asintió, apoyando ambos codos en su escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos bajo su mentón —Entonces esperaremos un poco más, teniente. Dado que necesito dejar a alguien a cargo de la oficina mientras mantengo la reunión con los altos cargos.

Riza observó la puerta aún de pie, brazos cruzados —Si lo desea puedo hacerme cargo yo, general.

Negando con la cabeza —Aún cuando sea la más apropiada, teniente, preferiría que me acompañaras, incluso si no puedes seguirme al interior.

Haciendo un asentimiento seco con la cabeza, replicó —Entiendo. Si eso es lo que desea, lo acompañaré.

Roy sonrió débilmente, en un intento fallido de seguridad y arrogancia —Preferiría también que mis antecedentes en reuniones fueran más positivos, ¿no cree, teniente? —al fin y al cabo, la última vez que había sido forzado a enfrentar a los altos cargos de la milicia –en Central- había resultado con él entre la espada y la pared y el resto de sus subordinados esparcidos por todos los puntos cardinales del país e incluso tomados de rehenes por los mismos homúnculos. Y un mal paso de su parte podía resultar en lo mismo, en ella siendo removida de su comando y asignada a cualquier otro oficial. Sin mencionar que su mano derecha y reina le sería arrebatada. Por lo que no debía subestimar en lo más mínimo la situación. Riza no lo hacía, eso era algo que podía ver perfectamente.

—Por favor, no bromee de esa forma, general.

—Ah... Si... Lo siento —se disculpó, sonriendo débilmente y dedicando una mirada a la puerta y luego una breve al teléfono. Aún necesitaba la confirmación de que tenía el apoyo del Fuhrer Grumman o de lo contrario tendría que simplemente abortar sus intenciones de confrontar la situación aquel mismo día. Pero la llamada de confirmación no llegaba –observó su reloj- y el antes teniente general y ahora líder de la milicia debería encontrarse viajando ya, con cualquiera fuera la excusa que hubiera puesto para tener que viajar al Este. Conociendo al hombre, y su inteligencia, no dudaba que pudiera excusarse con algo lo suficientemente convincente. Y él aprovecharía la presencia del Fuhrer para que interviniera en su causa. Aún así, necesitaba del hombre en cuestión para poner en marcha su plan, dado que era su mayor ventaja y quizá única posibilidad de salir lo suficientemente bien parado de aquella situación. Aún cuando hubiera leído completamente la ley de fraternización y señalado una serie de puntos que podrían resultar en su favor también. Sin Grumman secundándolo, dudaba poder lograrlo.

Aguardó, presionando su mejilla sobre su puño forrado de blanco. Sus subordinados aún no habían llegado, y la confirmación no llegaba tampoco y el margen de tiempo que tenía para converger todas las posibilidades en su favor en la misma situación era estrecho. Mínimo quizá. Y la aguja continuaba moviéndose sin vacilar, avanzando.

Cerrando el reloj de plata, lo apoyó en medio del escritorio, observándolo por un instante. El símbolo de Amestris grabado perfectamente en su superficie, la larga cadena de plata, el arañazo allí donde una vez había recibido una bala por él (y que él había reparado con alquimia), de un antes considerado camarada Ishbalita que había sido forzado a desertar la milicia con el comienzo de la guerra. _Heiss Cliff Arber_. Era su nombre. Si, lo recordaba perfectamente. El hombre con el que había cavado una fosa junto a Hughes, los tres, por haber enfrentado a sus superiores respecto al trato con el Ishbalita. El hombre al que Hughes le había arrebatado la vida para proteger la de él, cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar en Ishbal. No como aliados, sino como enemigos. Suspiró, ¿por qué estaba recordando todo aquello en aquel preciso instante?

En cierta forma, suponía que lo sabía. Desde aquella vez. _No, desde Ishbal_. Había hecho su objetivo el reconstruir la tierra que habían destruido con sus propias manos, volver a alzarla, y darle el estatuto de tierra santa para que los Ishbalitas pudieran retornar a su hogar. Así como también había hecho su tarea el garantizarles igualdad de derechos –como una vez habían tenido, antes de la guerra- y devolverles el estatuto de ciudadanos de Amestris. Y por cuatro años, y desde la finalización del día prometido, se había abocado completamente a esa tarea. Habiendo reconstruido ya casi el 80% de la ciudad. Y habiendo logrado mejoras en la región como el acueducto que pasaba por el desierto y que proveía de agua a la región para mantener las cosechas semestrales de algodón y trigo, entre otras. Y sabía –_Dios, si sabía...-_ que de resultar las cosas mal aquel día, todo ese esfuerzo podría verse revertido. Y todo resultaría en vano. Las muertes. Las vidas que habían tomado. Todo sería desechado.

Y al mismo tiempo, no podía abandonar a su subordinada. Si no era capaz de proteger a las personas que eran importantes para él, si no era capaz de hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus propias acciones, ¿entonces qué clase de país podría crear un hombre como él, de convertirse en Fuhrer? ¿Qué clase de persona lo haría? Abandonando a su suerte a la única persona que lo había seguido y apoyado ciegamente desde el inicio. No podía, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza abandonar a nadie. Menos aún, a ella.

—General, el teléfono está sonando.

Parpadeó, tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos había estado que no se había percatado de que Havoc y Fuery ya se encontraban allí, y Breda se encontraba entrando por la puerta en ese mismo instante, así como no se había percatado de que el teléfono llevaba sonando unos segundos tampoco. Tomando el auricular y llevándolo a su oreja, dijo —Aquí general de brigada Mustang al habla.

Una voz femenina sonó al otro lado de la línea —General de brigada, tiene una llamada de una línea externa a la milicia.

Asintió —La aceptaré —un sonido y la comunicación se estableció. Una voz familiar sonando al otro lado de la línea.

Áspera y adusta —Buenos días, pequeño Roy.

Sonrió, arrogantemente. Finalmente las piezas estaban encajando en su lugar —Buenos días, Madame —finalmente podría poner su plan en movimiento. Si, todo estaba resultando acorde hasta el momento.

_Hughes..._ Sonrió, recordando las palabras del en aquel entonces idiota teniente coronel. _Aún si solo consigues a una, intenta hacerte de tantas personas como puedas que te entiendan y apoyen. Así que cásate lo antes posible._ Si, un idiota._ Aunque sea tarde... finalmente decidí seguir tu consejo. _

Finalmente, estaba en movimiento.


	27. Algunos enemigos más

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece. **

27/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Siguiendo con la promesa día a día, el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá les guste... Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia capítulo a capítulo. **Gracias**. De verdad. Por el tiempo y la paciencia. Y más aún a todas esas personas que se tomaron y toman el tiempo para escribirme un amable review con su opinión. **Mil, mil gracias**. Leer de ustedes me alegra el día. Especialmente a: A: **** **** ****HoneyHawkeye************ (claro, lo subí a la 1 AM aprox de Argentina, pensando que en otros países a lo mejor sería más tarde, pero sos de Argentina como yo =P), ************Sangito************, ************Maii. Hawkeye************, ************Mrs. Darcy95************, ************fandita-eromena************ (si, yo también pienso que Mustang suena más bonito =D), ************Lucia991************ (me alegro hermanita, y me alegro que ya no tosas como una descocida), ************Alexandra-Ayanami************,**** ********kaoru-sakura******** ****(no te preocupes, es perfectamente entendible =), me alegra ver que aú sigues aquí, que no te aburrí, y que te va gustando. Aprecio mucho el review. Respecto al sexo, nunca es tarde, excepto cuando nazca =P. Y no, los padres suelen decir que no tienen preferencia, pero ¡mienten! Siempre la tienen)****,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**************, ****************Sunako Jigoku****************, ****************mariana garcia**************** (si, es verdad que son complementarios. Por eso me gustan =D),**** **********lizzie kinomoto************** (no te preocupes por no haber podido =), me alegra saber que aún sigues la historia y que te guste, y ya queda poco para el nacimientos =D), **************Noriko** X************, **************okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson**************, **************yoake. laberinto**************, ************daphne-gabycoco************, ************Evelyn Fiedler************, **********KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag******** (si, prometo tenerlo listo lo antes posible =D ¡Eres muy amable!),**** ****MCullenMustang******** (Roy no es santo de devoción de muchos en la milicia, menos aún altos cargos y hombres, así que no, fácil no =P) ******Coseth******, ******andy****** (con lo de Grumman yo pensé lo mismo. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa? Sin embargo, en el anime y manga Riza en ningún momento da indicios de saber, aún cuando habla de Grumman, lo hace como sin ningún tipo de familiaridad. Roy, en cambio, diera la impresión que si, dado que cuando le dice que quiere que se case con su nieta no dice "No" sino que "está adelantándose" =D Arakawa confirmó después que Grumman si es el abuelo de Riza. Así que supongo que si. En cuanto al nuevo fic, igualmente quisiera poder subirlo lo antes posible, gracias por la paciencia), ******SweetAngel91******, ******laura-eli89****** (me alegra que te esté gustando =)) y ******peqelulu**.**** ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXVII<p>

"Algunos enemigos más"

* * *

><p>Lo observó con caución, de reojo, con su mejilla presionada contra su puño forrado de blanco y su expresión pensativa. Expectante, casi, alternando su propia mirada negra entre la puerta y el teléfono. En su frente, una pequeña y casi invisible línea de preocupación. Sus finos labios tensos en una tirante línea. Estaba aguardando algo, probablemente la confirmación de que tendría el apoyo de <em>aquella<em> persona, fuera quien fuera, y Riza tenía una ligera idea de quién podía ser. Y la llegada de alguno de sus subordinados para confiarle el resto del trabajo burocrático mientras ellos se ausentaban. Pero Havoc y Breda difícilmente lograban ser puntuales, y Fuery –que podía serlo más- aún no había arribado tampoco. Por lo que la paciencia de su superior estaba siendo puesta a prueba en aquellos precisos segundos. Suponía que por la escasez de tiempo que probablemente tenían. De una forma u otra, Roy Mustang no parecía complacido pero mantenía la calma perfectamente en apariencia. Salvo a los ojos de ella.

Pero su superior no parecía percatarse de la mirada crítica de Hawkeye sobre él. Y, si lo hacía, no parecía decidido a hacer siquiera una mención al respecto. Por lo que simplemente continuó observándolo por unos segundos, viéndolo introducir su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar su reloj de plata, el cual ojeó con cautela por un breve instante antes de cerrarlo y colocarlo en el centro de su escritorio. Sus ojos negros clavados en la superficie del objeto, delineando cada contorno. Y entonces su expresión cambió. No un cambio notorio, del tipo que es perceptible para cualquier observador aún sin estar familiarizado con la persona, sino sutil, tenue y casi imperceptible. Pero sus orbes parecían haberse tornado aún más negras –si es que eso era remotamente posible- y su boca se había curvado ligeramente hacia abajo. A duras penas. Traicionando algún recuerdo penoso que estuviera reviviendo en su cabeza, y Riza sabía perfectamente qué estaba rememorando. Roy tenía _esa_ mirada, la misma que solía plasmarse en su rostro todas y cada una de las veces que recordaba algo concerniente a la guerra de Ishbal. Y más aún, concerniente a su propia experiencia personal en Ishbal.

Riza sabía, porque no era ninguna ingenua y probablemente nunca lo había sido, que había cosas que él ni siquiera compartía con ella. O con nadie, yendo al caso. Recuerdos particulares de guerra y atrocidades propias que habría cometido allí con su alquimia que probablemente preferiría guardarse para sí, como había cosas particulares que Riza decidía conservar en su persona. Por esa razón, había aprendido a distinguir cuando era requerida su intervención y cuando no. Sin embargo, el teléfono acababa de sonar y su superior no parecía haberse percatado del hecho, a pesar de haber estado ojeando el teléfono segundos atrás.

Havoc y el sargento Fuery acababan de cruzar la puerta, seguidos del teniente segundo Breda. Tras saludarlos brevemente con un seco asentimiento, se volvió a dirigir al general de brigada —General, el teléfono está sonando.

Y entonces lo observó parpadear un instante, abandonando su recuerdo de guerra y todos los hilos de pensamiento que se hubieran derivado de éste, y enroscar sus dedos alrededor del teléfono, acercando el auricular al oído. Su expresión nuevamente solemne —Aquí general de brigada Mustang al habla.

Un segundo de silencio, un asentimiento y —La aceptaré —evidentemente aguardando que la comunicación fuera establecida.

—Buenos días, Madame.

Cuando fue hecha, no obstante, la expresión de él cambió una vez más. Ésta vez, más drásticamente. De un semblante serio, solemne y con cierta tensión a una sonrisa arrogante que había visto en ocasiones en el pasado. Una particular, reservada a cuando las cosas empezaban a salir como las había planeado. Y ese parecía ser el caso. Algo que, por el momento al menos, la hizo sentirse más segura de la situación. Aún cuando sabía que nada había sido solucionado aún, y lo más difícil estaba por venir. Aún entonces, pudo sentir confianza entonces de que podría haber un resultado positivo. Si bien a duras penas.

Con la misma confianza, lo observó azotar el teléfono sobre el resto del aparato con más fuerza de la necesaria, reteniendo sus dedos sobre el auricular unos instantes más antes de alzar su vista a ella y sonreír de lado. Determinación flameando en sus ojos carbón —¿Vamos, teniente?

Exhaló, resentía la idea. Pero había afirmado apoyarlo en su decisión y seguirlo, así como acompañarlo hasta el lugar en cuestión y eso haría —Si, general.

En silencio, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que alcanzó la puerta y entonces se posicionó tras de él. A su derecha. Sus ojos clavados en la nuca de Roy, observando la forma en que sus cortos cabellos azabache se curvaban en ésta, a duras penas, y absteniéndose de extender sus dedos y deslizarlos entre las hebras negras. Era un gesto privado, y como tal era únicamente apropiado en la intimidad. No obstante, y por un breve instante, sintió el deseo de hacerlo, pero su personalidad estricta jamás lo consentiría y por eso estaba agradecida. No podía permitirse cometer un acto tan imprudente e inapropiado en aquellos momentos.

Roy se detuvo, forzándola a ella a detenerse también. Su expresión una de ligera preocupación mientras observaba los hombros tensos de él —Ya es la hora.

Asintió, agachando la cabeza a duras penas —Sí —y cuando él no dijo más, alzó la mirada una vez más, preocupada, y separó los labios con cautela. Sin embargo, Roy volvió a hablar, retomando también el paso calmo.

—En marcha, teniente.

Y, sin decir más, enmascaró su preocupación tras un semblante estoico y continuó siguiéndole el paso a duras penas más atrás. Como siempre. Ocupando el legítimo lugar que le pertenecía y le había sido asignado. En su retaguardia, cubriendo su espalda. Como venía haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y esperaba poder hacerlo por mucho más. Finalmente, y tras virar varias veces en los largos corredores del cuartel general de ciudad del Este, arribaron al lugar correspondiente. Deteniéndose un instante para contemplar la puerta cerrada.

—Esto podría resultar positivamente o salir terriblemente mal —dijo para sí y luego se volvió a su teniente primera. La cual permanecía fielmente tras él, erguida, y seria—. Teniente, espere aquí. Si me demoro demasiado, tiene permitido tomar asiento —sabiendo perfectamente que Hawkeye no se movería de allí ni aceptaría descansar hasta que él regresara, lo cual podía retrasarse. Y sinceramente no quería extenuarla en su estado. Protocolo o no. De todas formas, sospechaba que Hawkeye no se relajaría. Nunca lo hacía estando de servicio, de todas maneras. Pero valía la pena intentar.

Llevándose una mano a la frente, exclamó, fuerte y claro —Sí, que tenga mucha suerte.

Roy asintió, tomando el picaporte entre sus manos. _¿Suerte?_ Quizá necesitara algo de eso también, aunque esperaba que no terminara reduciéndose meramente a una cuestión de suerte. La suerte nunca había estado con ellos. No realmente. Y sinceramente esperaba no tener que depender del azar para solucionar algo tan delicado como lo era aquella situación en la que había metido a ambos.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tragó saliva y se volteó, erguido y con ambos brazos presionados firmemente a los lados de su torso. Mentón en alto y pecho ligeramente insuflado, pero con actitud de aceptación y reconocimiento de la cadena de mando militar y del hecho de que los hombres que se encontraban delante de él eran sus superiores. Evidentemente, una aproximación agresiva y arrogante de su parte no lo beneficiaría en absoluto, así que su mejor apuesta era actuar el papel del disciplinado soldado frente a los altos cargos del cuartel del Este.

Todos, tal y como había esperado, se encontraban sentado en una larga mesa rectangular de madera con una humeante taza de té negro delante de cada uno, bastante similar a la vez en que había decidido hablar con el general Raven y había terminado enfrentando al mismo King Bradley por la acusación de ser un homúnculo, frente a todos los altos cargos de Central que apoyaban el plan de Bradley. Por supuesto, la similitud de la situación no le traía gratos recuerdos ni ayudaba a su caso. Aún así, había tomado esa decisión y ya se encontraba allí. Además, las miradas no eran hostiles esta vez –no todas al menos- sino que manifestaban ligera curiosidad por lo que el alquimista de la flama tenía que decir. Aunque, evidentemente, muchas de esas personas lo consideraban una amenaza para sí mismos y sus cargos, dado el rápido ascenso y a tan corta edad que había tenido Mustang, y por ende estaban especulando con lo que sucedería allí para quitarlo de en medio. Aunque le complacía ver también que muchos de los hombres presentes habían estado de acuerdo y aprobado su intervención en Ishbal, por lo que quizá –sólo quizá- podría contar con ese apoyo también. Era una apuesta arriesgada, lo sabía, pero era algo más que podría tornarse a su favor.

Tomando aire, comenzó, sintiendo las miradas penetrantes de todos los presentes. Aquel sería un día largo, sin duda alguna —Me encuentro aquí para discutir el estado de la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye.

Y el murmullo comenzó, y se extendió, como una plaga. Internamente suspiró. Sin duda alguna, sería un día muy largo...

De pie al otro lado de la puerta, erguida junto a la misma, Riza observó por un segundo la entrada sellada del lugar, oyendo –aunque no siendo capaz de diferenciar el contenido- los murmullos y susurros desde el interior. Sus manos ambas tras su espalda, firmemente, sujetándose la una a la otra. Sus dedos curvándose tensamente ante el sonido proveniente del interior. Evidentemente la reunión había comenzado. Así como la discusión. Su rostro permaneció neutral. Y así continuó por aproximadamente media hora. Y otra media hora más, hasta que había pasado ya una hora y media desde que su superior había ingresado. Y los murmullos aún se oían. Pero por más que intentara inferir si la situación era positiva o negativa para su superior, la puerta de madera cerrada impedía todo intento de descifrar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior.

Por esa razón, se vio compelida a concentrarse en otra cosa. Y lo más próximo e inmediato a ella era la conversación entre dos oficiales femeninas. La encargada de tomar recados telefónicos mientras la reunión se llevaba a cabo –delgada, de ojos y cabello castaño prolijamente recogido en un rodete y uniforme estándar para los miembros femeninos de la milicia, falda larga y chaqueta- y una teniente segunda (a juzgar por la insignia en sus hombros) –cabello largo negro y suelto y ojos caoba- que había ido a entregar una serie de papeles aparentemente requeridos.

—¿Has oído? Su excelencia el Fuhrer ha venido personalmente a inspeccionar el funcionamiento del cuartel del Este. Aparentemente también quería ver cómo iba el proyecto Ishbalita del general de brigada Mustang, dado que el presupuesto para éste fue aumentado. Y verificar que todo esté en orden en los demás proyectos de la región del Este.

La otra, la morena, replicó —Vaya... Y pensar que su excelencia Grumman se tomaría la molestia de venir hasta aquí. Debe tener estima por esta región, considerando que estuvo al mando de ésta por mucho tiempo...

—Quizá sea eso...

Riza exhaló, preguntándose si el antes teniente general Grumman sería la persona de la que Roy había estado hablando cuando se había referido a "cobrar un favor". Ciertamente el actual Fuhrer debía su posición en gran parte al golpe de estado que ellos habían llevado a cabo, mientras el anciano había permanecido en las sombras aguardando el momento para tomar la cima, y también había sido el superior del alquimista de la flama por demasiado tiempo, casi como un mentor, pero aún no había aparecido y eso no significaba que fuera a hacerlo tampoco. El general de brigada, por otro lado, había estado seguro de que aparecería. Y ella confiaba en el juicio de su superior, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aún así, otros veinte minutos pasaron y nadie parecía que fuera a aparecer. Sus pies y tobillos la estaban matando, cuando el bebé no estaba pateando tan fuertemente que prácticamente causaba molestia, pero se rehusaba a tomar asiento hasta que su superior abandonara el recinto. Además, no podía sentarse estando tan tensa como lo estaba. Sin embargo, parte de esa carga se alivianó cuando vio ingresar por el pasillo al Fuhrer Grumman, el cual caminaba con una jovial sonrisa bajo su poblado bigote gris, erguido, y con las manos tras la espalda. En su parcialmente calva, parcialmente canosa cabeza, un sombrero militar.

Las dos jóvenes, al verlo pasar junto a ellas, se pusieron de pie –al menos la que permanecía sentada tras el escritorio- se enderezaron y saludaron apropiadamente con una mano en la frente. Ambas exclamando al unísono —Buenos días, su excelencia Grumman.

El hombre simplemente sonrió y observó a ambas oficiales, jalando pícaramente de la punta de su bigote —Oh... Si, si. Buenos días —para luego exclamar, en un tono más bajo pero aún audible—. Ah... Si aún fuera joven...

Riza negó para sí, preguntándose si el hombre sólo le habría enseñado a su superior cosas relacionadas con la milicia o si Roy también habría recibido de él conocimientos en cómo ser un mujeriego. Ciertamente las historias que rondaban del actual Fuhrer, de cuando era más joven, lo retrataban en forma similar a la reputación del alquimista de la flama y Riza no dudaba que fuera de esa forma. Rebecca había afirmado en más de una ocasión que estaba aliviada de no tener que lidiar más con el teniente general Grumman, dado que no hacía su trabajo y más que considerarla su subordinada favorita la acosaba sexualmente. En cuanto a la última denuncia, no estaba del todo segura, Rebecca podía ser algo exagerada también cuando lo deseaba. Pero que solía actuar de forma inapropiada era algo seguro. Sin embargo, no podía decir que hablara por experiencia propia. El hombre nunca había intentado siquiera propasarse con ella, algo de lo que Riza estaba completamente agradecida.

Aún así, al verlo pasar frente a ella y hacia la puerta, llevó rápida y firmemente su mano a la frente, chocando los talones tanto como su cuerpo abultado y alterado por el embarazo lo permitía, y dijo —Buenos días, se excelencia Grumman —reconociendo su presencia adecuadamente. No obstante, el hombre se detuvo (aún mirando hacia la puerta y con las manos tras la espalda) y ladeó la cabeza en su dirección. Sonriendo una vez más bajo su poblado bigote canoso. Los cristales de sus gafas ocultando sus ojos temporalmente debido a la luz solar que ingresaba por la ventana. Aún así, la expresión parecía genuina —Oh... Ho, ho, ho… Si, Si... Buenos días, teniente primera Hawkeye —y añadió, dando un rápido vistazo a su abultado vientre de casi ocho meses— Y felicitaciones... Ho, ho... —antes de continuar avanzando e ingresar a la habitación en que estaba siendo llevada a cabo la reunión.

Riza, ligeramente desconcertada, parpadeó. Seguro, sabía que el Fuhrer Grumman estaba al tanto de los subordinados de Mustang. De hecho, era por medio de Rebecca que la había contactado a ella para que le informara a su superior de los planes para el día prometido. Además, Grumman había sido quien había aprobado su traslado a Central aquella vez, junto con el resto de su equipo. Aún así, no había creído que el hombre la tuviera tan en cuenta, al punto de reconocerla y tener su nombre presente. Además, había algo afable en la forma en que la había felicitado por su estado, que lejos distaba de condecir con el protocolo formal de la milicia. Pero Grumman nunca había seguido demasiado el protocolo tampoco, considerando la relación y las interacciones que tenía con el general de brigada Mustang, por lo que quizá era simplemente la naturaleza del hombre.

Grumman, por su parte, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Fallando en evitar hacer un paralelismo entre la teniente primera Hawkeye y su propia hija fallecida. De hecho, y si la miraba bajo la luz correcta, en el ángulo adecuado, Hawkeye lucía idéntica a su hija la última vez que él había tenido contacto personal con ella. Eso era, cuando había estado embarazada de Riza. Desgraciadamente, ésta había decidido cortar toda relación con él debido a la diferencia de opiniones entre él y Berthold Hawkeye respecto a la milicia, y él no había intentado perseguir una relación luego de eso tampoco. Ni siquiera había asistido a su funeral, dado que no había creído que su presencia fuera grata en la casa de Berthold, así que simplemente se había abstraído completamente de su vida. Y de la vida de la hija de su hija también, de su nieta. Sin embargo, Riza estaba en buenas manos. Él se había asegurado de ello. Roy Mustang era un buen hombre. Y un día, si todo continuaba como estaba ocurriendo, tomaría su lugar como Fuhrer. Y ella sería la esposa del Fuhrer, tal y como había afirmado durante aquella partida de ajedrez.

O quizá estaba demasiado viejo, porque se estaba tornando melancólico ya. Aunque era inevitable, suponía. A su edad, uno simplemente no podía dejar de pensar cuándo llegaría su tiempo de partir. Y cuando eso sucediera, aunque esperaba que no fuera pronto –dado que pretendía ser Fuhrer por varios años más, tal y como le había afirmado a la señora Bradley-, esperaba dejar todo en las manos capaces de su subordinado. Si todo fluía adecuadamente.

Al ver que la puerta se abrió, uno de los generales se volvió molesto hacia esta —Estamos en una reunión... —sin embargo, al ver de quien se trataba, inmediatamente se silenció y se puso de pie, llevándose una mano a la frente a modo de reconocimiento—. ¡Oh, su excelencia Grumman!

Todos los demás en la habitación, incluido Mustang, que aún continuaba de pie al final de la mesa, hicieron lo mismo. El hombre soltó una carcajada jovial —No se paren por este viejo... Ho, Ho...

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Grumman, Riza suspiró. Preguntándose cuánto más tomaría aquella reunión. El estado de tensión de su cuerpo se estaba haciendo demasiado constante, y eso decididamente no podía ser bueno para el bebé. De hecho, estaba segura de que no lo era, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su superior. Aún cuando no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Y no lo había, lo sabía. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Por lo que descendiendo los párpados pesadamente, colocó una mano en su vientre y se concentró en inhalar profundamente por unos segundos. Manteniendo la calma como siempre había podido hacer. Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la sensación similar a una contracción que estaba sintiendo sería normal. Pero trató de no pensar en ello. Y rápidamente esta desapareció.

No obstante, y por la siguiente media hora, la sensación de endurecimiento abdominal regresó. Y ahora estaba completamente segura de que no era otra cosa que una contracción uterina, con gradiente descendiente (del útero hacia abajo) y ligeramente molesta. Aún así, se mantuvo calma y colecta. Todavía no estaba en fecha. De hecho, faltaba un mes y medio para el momento así que no podía tratarse de _eso_. Probablemente se trataba de su propio cuerpo lidiando con la tensión de la situación y el estrés. Probablemente no era nada. Si... probablemente. Afortunadamente –o quizá no, aún no sabía-, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir y los hombres uniformados poco a poco fueron saliendo. Uno a uno. Algunos con expresión neutral, otros claramente insatisfechos y molestos inclusive, pero el general de brigada aún no salía. De hecho, aún permanecía en el interior hablando con Grumman. Tomó aire y aguardó. ¿Acaso eso significaba que la situación no era tan mala como había previsto? Inhaló, otra contracción. Ésta vez, ligeramente más perceptible. Su abdomen parecía haberse endurecido.

El primero en abandonar la habitación fue Grumman, el cual, caminando erguido con ambas manos tras la espalda una vez más, sonrió y pasó de largo, asintiendo únicamente cuando Riza se llevó una mano a la frente. Aún así, tomó un breve instante más a Roy abandonar la habitación y cuando lo hizo su expresión parecía tensa, con una sonrisa arrogante aunque tirante en el rostro. Y su frente brillaba perlada con pequeñas gotas de sudor sin derramar. Al verla, exhaló aliviado.

Parte de la tensión en sus hombros y rostro desapareciendo lentamente —Lamento la demora.

Riza, tras llevar una mano a su frente, la descendió con calma y la introdujo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, removiendo un pañuelo blanco y ofreciéndoselo para que limpiara su frente —Aquí tiene, general.

Roy, sonriendo suavemente, aceptó el objeto y lo presionó una y otra vez bajo su flequillo azabache —Si... Gracias, teniente —devolviéndoselo una vez acabado. Riza, asintiendo, lo volvió a guardar. Sin embargo, otra contracción la acometió y no pudo ser capaz de enmascarar el gesto de malestar antes de que él pudiera vislumbrarlo.

—¿Acaso sucede algo?

Exhaló, poniendo una mano en su vientre y sintiendo la forma en que su interior se contraía nuevamente —Estoy segura de que no es nada, general. Sólo una eventualidad.

—Si me permite decir, teniente. Eso no parece _sólo_ una eventualidad —enarcando una ceja y viendo la forma en que Hawkeye intentaba ocultar de sus ojos la expresión de su rostro.

—Estaré bien —afirmó, seria.

—No lo dudo, teniente, cuando haya visto a un doctor.

Ante esto, se forzó a erguirse, resintiendo el gesto —No es necesario, general.

Roy exhaló —Siento diferir, teniente. Y preferiría no tener que lidiar con otra situación delicada aquí en el cuartel general. Creo que por hoy ya tuve suficiente de lidiar, en términos generales.

Finalmente, cediendo, asintió y comenzó a seguirlo hacia la salida del cuartel. Havoc, Breda y Fuery podrían hacerse cargo de la oficina por una hora más, que era lo que les tomaría –confirmó con su reloj de plata- arribar al hospital en su auto, hacer que examinaran a su subordinada y regresar al cuartel para terminar el día. Posiblemente haciendo papeleo. De todas formas, no podría concentrarse en ninguna tarea ni en su trabajo hasta cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien con Hawkeye y el bebé. Además, podría usar el tiempo para poner a su teniente primera al corriente de lo ocurrido en la reunión, considerando que el cuartel general no era el lugar apropiado para hacerlo.

Finalmente en el auto, la observó de reojo, manteniendo el volante firme. Su expresión era una de tensión y ocasionalmente podía verla fruncir el entrecejo y presionar sus labios en una línea mientras pasaba su mano por su vientre, como intentando alivianar una tensión —¿Acaso...? —quiso inquirir. Pero ella negó calmamente con la cabeza.

—No. No todas las contracciones implican que el bebé nacerá, general. Estoy segura de que no es nada.

Roy volvió la vista al frente, su expresión seria. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de tamborilear con sus dedos forrados de blanco sobre el volante —Pareces calma.

Exhaló —No estoy segura. Pero no veo el beneficio en perder la calma.

Mustang sonrió de lado. _Ah... _la siempre práctica Hawkeye dando una siempre práctica respuesta, aún cuando él supiera que en cierto nivel estaba mintiéndose a sí misma, y a él. Sabía que Hawkeye pensaba lo mismo de las lágrimas, y aún así la había visto llorar sobre la creencia de que él había perdido la vida en manos del enemigo. Y aún con todo, su teniente primera siempre había sido la que mejor había sabido manejar las situaciones complicadas de los dos. Siempre la más equilibrada y racional de ambos, aún en situaciones de vida o muerte. Aún en situaciones en que había sido _su _propia vida la que había estado en juego. _No moriré. Me han ordenado que no muera_. Por lo que no dudaba de que fuera capaz de mantenerse considerablemente calma en una situación. Aún así, Hawkeye era humana. En el pleno sentido de la palabra. Y como tal experimentaba lo mismo que el resto, aún cuando no lo manifestaba todo el tiempo, y Roy estaba completamente seguro que Riza estaba igual de preocupada que él por todo, sólo que no lo declararía abiertamente. No obstante, él podía verlo.

Inhaló profundamente. Sintiendo una nueva contracción más intensa. Sus dedos curvándose firme y dolorosamente sobre la curva de su vientre. Una gota de sudor rodando por el lado de su rostro —General, apreciaría que me hable, por favor —voz tensa.

—Ah... Si, lo lamento —se excusó, ojeándola antes de volver la vista al camino. Notando, con pesar, la cantidad de autos a aquellas horas del día en la ciudad del Este. No era sorpresa realmente, era el mediodía. Pero el pensamiento no resultaba por ello más consolador—. Estamos bajo indagación, temporalmente —Riza lo observó de reojo y Roy continuó—. Es un desenlace considerablemente favorecedor, ¿no lo cree, teniente?

Riza asintió, intentando olvidar el malestar en su abdomen y la forma en que el interior de este parecía estrecharse más y más —Eso creo, general. Aún así no creo que debamos relajarnos.

—Por supuesto que no, teniente. Varios de los altos cargos pidieron mi cabeza en una estaca hoy y estoy seguro que aprovecharan cualquier situación para quitarme de en medio. Por lo que debemos ser cuidadosos.

Después de todo, y tal y como había previsto, la balanza se había inclinado en su favor. Pero sólo ligeramente, y sólo de forma temporal. Grumman había sido mayoritariamente el que había facilitado ese desenlace, y algunos presentes habían acordado con él y lo habían secundado (tal y como Roy había confiado que harían). Otros, sin embargo, habían sugerido resultados no tan favorables. Una gran gama ciertamente, desde un juicio en la corte marcial a una renuncia y/o degradación de rango, pero afortunadamente para él muchos otros aspectos de las carreras militares de ambos habían sido tomados en consideración.

Como el hecho de que ambos habían servido de manera absolutamente fiel y efectiva en la campaña de Ishbal (algo que no lo enorgullecía en lo más mínimo y aunque había querido objetar ante el uso de la palabra héroe adosada a su nombre sabía que aquel no era el momento para tal cosa), no desertando tras la finalización de la guerra como muchos habían hecho. Sus expedientes intachables. Las útiles habilidades militares que ambos suponían a la milicia (tanto el alquimista de la flama como el ojo de halcón), así como el hecho de haber sido considerados héroes también tras el golpe de estado en el que King Bradley había sido asesinado "infortunadamente".

Asimismo, y considerando la escasez de alquimistas estatales y falta de personas dispuestas a enlistarse (especialmente desde Ishbal), la pérdida de dos oficiales tan disciplinados y entrenados en los modos del ejército sería una pérdida completa para la institución. Tanto de personal como de recursos invertidos en entrenar a ambos soldados. Entrenar nuevos soldados para llenar los lugares de ambos no sólo sería un considerable gasto de tiempo y dinero, sino que tampoco creían encontrar a alguien con las excelentes habilidades de tiro de Hawkeye y sin duda alguna no esperaban encontrar alquimia de la flama en nadie más, sabiendo que Mustang era el único en dominar dicha alquimia en todo Amestris. Y, por lo que sabían, el resto del mundo también.

En cuanto a la imagen de la milicia, la cual intentaban reconstruir desde los incidentes sucedidos cuatro años atrás con el golpe de estado, ciertamente no ayudaría a su imagen dejar en la calle a dos oficiales, una de ellos embarazada. Es decir una familia entera. Por motivos como aquellos. Y el que Hawkeye no hubiera aceptado su último ascenso de rango probaba que la relación no provenía de intereses personales de ascender rápidamente en la cadena de mando, dado que la única en sacar algún beneficio de ésta podría ser la teniente primera y ésta había rechazado todo ascenso sugerido.

Sin mencionar que él había establecido claramente sus intenciones de formalizar y normalizar la situación, si la milicia lo consentía (algo que en el pasado había hecho. Después de todo, existían matrimonios en el interior del ejército formados previamente a la reforma de la ley de fraternización actual), y había asegurado la naturaleza estrictamente profesional de su relación en el cuartel general. Asegurando que sus propios subordinados podrían proveer testimonio de ello. Aún así, no había forma de que se libraran de la situación sin una sanción, dado que las regulaciones efectivamente habían sido trasgredidas y una relación inapropiada en los marcos de la institución había sido llevada a cargo.

Por ende, habían determinado indagarlos por cierto tiempo –aún a definir-, observando sus desempeños de cerca y sus interacciones en la oficina y eventualmente serían solicitados informes de sus subordinados, para corroborar lo que Mustang había afirmado (que ambos no eran nada más que profesionales en la oficina). Y mientras dicha indagación fuera llevada a cabo, ambos deberían mantener la situación de forma confidencial (para evitar que la investigación fuera teñida por la subjetividad y la lealtad de sus subordinados que obviamente en tanto se enteraran de la situación intentarían asistirlos y favorecerlos) y varios privilegios de él serían suspendidos; tales como el aguinaldo, cualquier bonificación, y el aumento a modo de subsidio correspondiente a los oficiales que tenían familia que mantener. Privilegios que únicamente serían restaurados y/o otorgados una vez concluida la indagación (en caso de ser satisfactorio el resultado, indudablemente) y sólo entonces se consentiría la continuación del curso de dicha relación, bajo la premisa de formalización.

Por supuesto, muchos oficiales se había mostrado activamente en contra de dicha decisión, afirmando que estaban siendo demasiado laxos e indulgentes considerando la situación de trasgresión con la que debían lidiar. Algunos lo habían acusado a él, particularmente, de trasgresor y habían dicho otra cantidad de cosas concerniente a su teniente primera que le había provocado el enorme deseo de incinerar sus lenguas. Aún con todo, había mantenido la calma y manejado la situación estratégicamente y con inteligencia. Hablando adecuadamente aquí y allá para refutar dichas acusaciones y redirigir la conversación a rumbos más favorecedores para él. Pero en definitiva, la decisión del propio Fuhrer de Amestris había pesado más que la cantidad de oficiales que se habían manifestado en contra. Después de todo, la milicia no era una institución democrática –así como no lo era Amestris, _aún_- y las jerarquías debían ser respetadas y sin importar la opinión de unos pocos, el que tenía mayor rango tenía mayor poder de decisión y eso Roy Mustang lo sabía perfectamente. Por esa razón, aspiraba a ser Fuhrer. Porque de otra forma, sino era desde adentro, no sería capaz de cambiar el país. Ni de proteger a las personas que pretendía proteger. Menos aún realizar los cambios considerablemente radicales que quería realizar.

Y afortunadamente, el incidente no sería anotado en los expedientes de ninguno de los dos a menos que la investigación probara ser infructuosa. Entonces, podrían enfrentar cargos más severos como los propuestos inicialmente. Y eso era algo que él no permitiría.

Sonrió de lado, arrogantemente —Supongo que hoy hice algunos enemigos más.

A su lado, Riza negó con la cabeza y exhaló, aunque sonriendo tenue y estranguladamente —No creo que eso sea algo de lo que deba estar orgulloso.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿No lo crees? Yo creo que se me está poniendo a prueba. Resulta un honor. Además, dije que estaba preparado para ello, y lo estoy —aunque no fue capaz de mencionar que dichas palabras se las había dicho a Hughes. Sus dedos se cerraron firmemente alrededor del volante.

Aparcando lo más rápidamente posible frente al hospital, bajó del auto y la asistió a ella para que descendiera del vehículo también, con calma y sumo cuidado. Sosteniéndola suavemente con una mano en su antebrazo y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus dedos tamborileando nerviosamente contra su vértebra a la altura de la zona lumbar.

Riza le dedicó una mirada severa. Su superior no estaba ayudando —Apreciaría que dejara de hacer eso, por favor.

Roy asintió, deteniendo el gesto al instante pero manteniendo su mano en el lugar —Ah... —sonrió avergonzadamente— lo siento. Espere aquí, teniente. Veré que puedo hacer.

Afortunadamente, debido a su posición, rango en la milicia, a su reloj de plata que debió mostrar y al hecho de que su teniente primera estaba embarazada de siete meses y medio, con contracciones, y las embarazadas tenían prioridad junto con los pacientes en estado grave, no debieron esperar demasiado a ser atendidos. Mientras aguardaban, ya en el interior del consultorio, Riza le dedicó otra mirada severa —General, deje de mover el pie, por favor. No está ayudando.

Mustang asintió y dejó el pie quieto en cuestión de segundos. En ese momento, no obstante, el médico a cargo regresó con un estetoscopio en mano y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Aún así, el comentario inapropiado que probablemente tenía en la cabeza nunca abandonó los labios del médico. Algo que Roy agradeció, por razones obvias. Ciertamente no estaba para lidiar con médicos graciosos tampoco, no considerando que ya había lidiado con todos los altos cargos del cuartel general del Este, el Fuhrer, y que pronto tendría que lidiar con Havoc, Breda y Fuery también. Sin mencionar que no podría relajarse hasta cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden con su teniente primera y el bebé.

—Todo se encuentra bien —anunció finalmente. Y no pudo evitar notar la forma en que los hombros de Riza se relajaban parcialmente –solo parcialmente- tras la afirmación—. Lo que sucedió es perfectamente normal, considerando lo avanzado del embarazo. Muchas mujeres ni siquiera perciben las contracciones de Braxton Hicks.

Y luego, probablemente tras ver la expresión de ignorancia de ambos, especialmente de él, que comprendía de alquimia pero de embarazos y partos difícilmente (aún habiendo leído el libro que Hawkeye le había dado unos meses atrás); se embarcó en una extensiva (demasiado, en opinión de Roy) explicación de qué eran dichas contracciones y para qué servían. Aparentemente, y por lo que logró entender, eran un modo de ejercicio de la musculatura en vistas al proceso del parto. Considerando que éste podía extenderse hasta nueve horas o más y de lo contrario el músculo no lo toleraría. Y probablemente se habían iniciado debido al estrés.

Tras unas recomendaciones de descansar e intentar no estresarse ni participar de situaciones estresantes, o comprometerse con éstas, se despidió de ambos y los liberó.

Exhalando finalmente, sonrió de forma arrogante —¿Vio, teniente? Al final resultó no ser nada.

En respuesta, Riza le dedicó una mirada de dureza —Sin ánimos de ofender, general; y si no tiene útero, apreciaría que no hable.

Había sido un día largo, y lo único que deseaba era acostarse con ella a su lado. Desgraciadamente, aún tendrían que volver a la oficina y terminar el día de trabajo, y considerando lo sucedido en la reunión ella probablemente tampoco le permitiría que fuera a su apartamento de ahora en más. Era sensato, lo sabía, y Hawkeye sólo velaba por sus mejores intereses. Pero eso no quitaba que esa noche fuera a dormir solo...

Rendido, dejó caer su cabeza. Y Riza sonrió suavemente —Yo también lo extrañaré esta noche, general —Roy alzó su mirada y ella añadió—. Me temo que ya me había acostumbrado a alguien roncando sonoramente a mi lado.

Fingiendo sentirse ofendido, respondió —Yo no ronco, teniente.

Pero ella sólo asintió, aún sonriendo con calma —Más de lo que cree, general. Y patea. Pero si ayuda, creo que es un rasgo peculiar y muy propio de ti.

Una vez más, dejó caer su cabeza rendido —Difícilmente... —bufó— Y... ¿Se está burlando de mi, teniente? Porque estoy seguro que eso es considerado insubordinación.

Su expresión calma —Estoy segura que referirme a sus costumbres nocturnas difícilmente es considerando insubordinación, considerando que no debería estar familiarizada con estas, para empezar, general.

—Ciertamente —concedió, sonriendo arrogantemente—. Extrañaré que digas mi nombre también.

Riza exhaló —Para el registro, no sólo digo tu nombre cuando hacemos el amor, Roy.

Roy sonrió un poco más —Pero es cuando más lo disfruto, teniente.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No lo dudo, general. Ahora, regresemos, por favor. No creo que Havoc pueda hacerse cargo de la oficina toda la tarde.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió—. Havoc es un desastre administrativamente.

Y Riza sólo sonrió con calma una vez más y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Posando su mano en su vientre, bajo su uniforme militar, y relajándose finalmente al sentir a su bebé volver a moverse desde la reunión, confirmando que todo estaba en orden, tal y como le habían afirmado minutos atrás —Debe haberlo aprendido de su superior.

Por un instante, había temido lo peor. Después de todo, no podía evitar esperar el momento en que la Verdad, o Dios, o el Universo, o Todo, o Uno, le arrebatara algo preciado como lo había hecho ella con tantas vidas sin el consentimiento de dichas personas, bajo la premisa del intercambio equivalente. Aún cuando sabía que no funcionaba necesariamente así. Así como no podía evitar rogar a un Dios en el que no creía que no arrebatara a su bebé. Como había hecho con los ojos de su superior, que no arrebatara eso que había venido a ser preciado para ella. Aún cuando nunca había creído que algo así lo sería, no para la vida que había elegido llevar. Y no con todas las atrocidades que habían cometido.

Pero quería creer que quizá, sólo quizá, las cosas habían ocurrido por una razón. Por un motivo. O una especie de redención que había creído inalcanzable para ambos. Por inverosímil que pareciera la idea.

Riza quería creerlo.


	28. In crescendo

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

28/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En un segundo intento de N/A, dado que la página enloqueció, borró todo, puso todo en negritas, y no se que otras cosas más, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá les guste. Y como siempre, **gracias**, a todos los lectores por la paciencia. Más aún, **muchas gracias** a todas las personas que se tomaron y toman la molestia de hacerme llegar su opinión en forma de amable review. **Gracias**. A: **** **** ****HoneyHawkeye************ (si, aunque es en el manga donde lo menciona, en el anime creo que cortaron un poquito la escena delante de la tumba de Berthold Hawkeye. O puede que le haya pifiado yo y si lo digan =P), ************Sangito************ (de hecho, si tengo un alguito extra para el final, pero no se suponía que nadie lo adivinara =S No es mucho, de todas formas. Y me alegro que tus jefes no hayan descubierto que lees, esperemos que siga así =D), ************Maii. Hawkeye************, ************Mrs. Darcy95************, ************fandita-eromena************ (jajaj, tu review me hizo reír. Pero prometo que este es el primer fic en que si hago que Riza se entere de su parentezco con Grumman), ************Lucia991************ (¿no era que no querías pintarlo como Merlin? ¡Quien te entiende! Me alegra que ya no veas a Riza de esa forma. Riza NO es estirada), ************Alexandra-Ayanami************ (me alegra mucho que te haya gustado =D),**** ********kaoru-sakura************ (me alegra que te guste. Y es cierto, sin esperanza no somos nada. Y FMA, especialmetne Brotherhood, retrata eso perfectamente, creo yo)****,**** ****inowe********,** ********HaruD'Elric**************, ****************Sunako Jigoku****************, ****************mariana garcia**************** (no se por qué se me hace que Roy ronca, cuando duerme xD, me alegro que te esté gustando),**** **********lizzie kinomoto**************, **************Noriko** X************ (ya falta poquito =D), **************okashira janet**********,******** **JaqueDickinson**************, **************yoake. laberinto**************, ************daphne-gabycoco************, ************Evelyn Fiedler************, **********KB 16******, ******Arrimitiluki******, ****loag********,**** ****MCullenMustang ********(me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Si, fue mucho todo en un capítulo =D), ******Coseth****** (si, yo también pensé lo mismo de la risa de Grumman y mi hermana lo dice cada vez que puede =P), ******andy****** (me alegra que te esté gustando y lo percibas así ¡Y gracias! No se si sea buena o no... pero me gusta. Y es mi sueño escribir algún día un libro. De todas formas, me hace feliz que alguien disfrute lo que escribo), ******SweetAngel91******, ******laura-eli89****** (me alegra que la trama te haya atraído y ¡gracias! pero si siguen diciendo eso van a terminar malcriándome =S) y ******peqelulu****.** ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXVIII<p>

"In crescendo"

* * *

><p>Observó la pila de papeles encima del escritorio de su superior con cansancio, y luego la suya. Aquel sería finalmente el último día en que iría al cuartel general por un tiempo, dado que había alcanzado las 38 semanas de embarazo (es decir, los 8 meses y medio) y su estado general no le permitía ya hacer demasiado. De hecho, a duras penas podía maniobrar su propio cuerpo sin sentirse exhausta o sin que la actividad le resultara dificultosa. Además, ya sólo quedaban dos semanas para la fecha estipulada de parto (aunque le habían asegurado que era aproximada y no exacta) y corría el riesgo de que, de adelantarse dos semanas o menos, tendría que lidiar con la situación allí y ciertamente preferiría evitar una situación así. Indudablemente. Por lo que había aceptado, aunque obstinadamente, a que aquel fuera su último día de trabajo. Por lo tanto, quería facilitar todo lo que pudiera a su superior y dejar todo organizado para cuando debiera finalmente ausentarse. Pero ninguno de los hombres presentes le permitía hacer demasiado, y sinceramente no estaba en demasiadas condiciones de objetar tampoco.<p>

En cuanto a la indagación, aún continuaba y durante ese mes habían recibido visitas aleatorias e impredecibles de distintos superiores, a lo largo de todo el día, evaluando su desempeño general y su relación particular. Así como el desempeño general del equipo entero también. Por supuesto, su superior había comprendido perfectamente la magnitud y delicadeza de la situación y había abocado toda su concentración y dedicación a realizar su trabajo (especialmente el burocrático, a pesar de aborrecerlo) como era esperable de un hombre de su rango y posición. Lo que probaba que el resto del tiempo posponía y holgazaneaba por el simple deseo de hacerlo y no por alguna incapacidad –como había dicho en una ocasión- para realizar su papeleo. De todas formas, no habían recibido amonestación alguna o sanción y todo parecía ir con normalidad. Especialmente porque ambos habían cesado la fraternización desde el comienzo de la investigación para asegurarse de no proveer a nadie ninguna razón para quitarlos de en medio de la milicia, y aparentemente dicho esfuerzo estaba resultando fructífero. Aún así, continuaban siendo cuidadosos, considerando que había demasiadas personas esperando que cometieran un error para usarlo en su contra. Especialmente en contra del alquimista de la flama.

En términos personales, por otro lado, no podía decir que fuera tan positivo. Las pesadillas de Ishbal habían regresado, con el vacío en el otro lado de su cama, y eso le estaba dificultando el dormir correctamente (algo que evidentemente necesitaba). Lo que resultaba en la sensación de cansancio que sentía al momento y todo el tiempo. A cada hora. Pero su cuerpo estaba pesado, y voluminoso, y su abdomen cada vez más enorme y sus piernas se hinchaban y ya no resultaba tan placentero el proceso del embarazo como lo había hecho a los cuatro o cinco meses. Se sentía drenada, todo el tiempo, pero al menos la sensación de opresión en el pecho que no le permitía respirar hasta hacía poco, provocaba por estar el bebé demasiado arriba, había disminuido habiéndose la cabeza del bebé encajado en su pelvis. Algo que el médico había confirmado en su última visita, dos días atrás, y que era propio de las madres primerizas como preparación para el parto. Pero, por el lado negativo, ahora le dolía la pelvis. Suspiró, ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar para que todas esas sensaciones se alivianaran? Especulativamente, al menos, dos semanas más. Pero en ocasiones deseaba que fuera un poco antes.

En cuanto al bebé, y estando ya posicionado parcialmente para salir, había dejado de moverse debido a que carecía ahora del espacio para hacerlo. En cierta forma, y debía admitirlo, extrañaba los movimientos y las patadas del bebé como extrañaba los ronquidos y las patadas de su superior en la cama. Eran costumbres y se habían convertido en parte de la rutina que ahora había perdido. Su apartamento parecía vacío.

—Umm... Teniente primera Hawkeye, ¿se encuentra bien? —la amable voz del sargento mayor Fuery la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. En ocasiones podía notar de reojo a Havoc, Breda y Fuery observándola. A veces, con preocupación y otras simplemente con ligera o quizá mórbida curiosidad. Roy, por su parte, permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo enfocado en su trabajo, eludiendo deliberadamente interactuar con ella a nivel personal más de lo necesario. Aún así, se aseguraba de tomarse la molestia de llamarla por teléfono durante las noches para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden y de que no necesitara nada. Algo que predecía aumentaría en frecuencia una vez hubiera comenzado con su permiso por maternidad. Y considerando que la fecha próxima al parto se encontraba cerca. Algo que sus subordinados también parecían haber notado.

—Uh... Cierto, Hawkeye. Te ves... demasiado... enorme...

La rubia enarcó una ceja —Apreciaría que no use esos adjetivos, teniente segundo Havoc. Y me encuentro perfectamente —seguro, Riza nunca había sido una persona demasiado pendiente de su cuerpo ni de su peso. Jamás sensible de la temática. No obstante, y considerando que ya no podía casi moverse, suponía que era inevitable que se hubiera tornado ligeramente sensible a adjetivos de esa naturaleza. Rebecca en ocasiones los usaba, y aparentemente Havoc tenía la misma delicadeza y tacto que la mujer con la que mantenía una relación clandestina que era considerablemente obvia para todos salvo ellos dos. Pero Havoc y Rebecca también estaban trasgrediendo reglamentaciones de fraternización, y por ende ninguno hablaba del tema. Al menos imaginaba que no en el cuartel general. De todas maneras, no era asunto suyo.

El teléfono sonó, una y otra vez. Y Roy finalmente atendió, asintiendo aquí y allá de vez en cuando, donde parecía apropiado, y tomando nota sobre un papel cerca de su mano derecha. Sus ojos negros fijos en los garabatos recién trazados —Entiendo. Veré personalmente que eso sea resuelto —volvió a hacer un asentimiento y finalmente cortó. Abriendo el cajón de su escritorio y retirando del interior de éste un par de guantes ignífugos blancos con un círculo de transmutación dibujado en el dorso de cada uno de éstos, el mismo –aunque simplificado- que estaba tatuado en al espalda de ella. Y el mismo que resultaba innecesario ya, habiendo su superior abierto la puerta y visto la Verdad. Aún así, necesitaba esa chispa inicial, pequeña, que él avivaría y modificaría a placer regulando el oxígeno y nitrógeno del aire. Pero los guantes continuaban siendo el método predilecto y más cómodo y práctico para hacerlo. Y por esa razón aún conservaba una buena cantidad de pares de éstos.

Tras colocarse ambos, se puso de pie con ambas palmas contra el escritorio y observó al resto de sus subordinados —Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Hay un grupo de rebeldes ocasionando disturbios y evidentemente no podemos permitir que continúen poniendo en riesgo a los demás ciudadanos. Breda, Fuery, vendrán conmigo. Havoc, asiste a la teniente primera Hawkeye aquí en la oficina.

Los dos primeros se pusieron de pie —Si, señor.

Havoc tiró la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldar de su silla —Cielos... ¡qué aburrido...!

Riza, por su parte, también se puso de pie. Brazos presionados a ambos lados de su cuerpo —General, ¿permiso para hablar libremente?

Roy frunció el entrecejo, aún así, confirió dicha solicitud —Concedido, teniente.

Asintiendo secamente, comenzó —Con todo respeto, general. No necesito del teniente segundo Havoc aquí, y estoy segura que el teniente sería más útil cuidando su espalda —sabiendo perfectamente que Breda actuaría probablemente como intermediario y asesor estratégico del general de brigada y Fuery como apoyo pero difícilmente podría cumplir la tarea de vigilar la espalda de su superior. Havoc, por otro lado, era más diestro con armas de fuego de mayor alcance como un rifle y decididamente podía cumplir con ese deber mejor que el sargento mayor. Además, y por embarazada que estuviera, ella podría lidiar perfectamente con los asuntos de la oficina sin nadie asistiéndola.

Havoc se enderezó con una sonrisa —Estoy de acuerdo con Hawkeye, jefe. Si llega a haber agua involucrada te convertirás en un inútil.

Ignorando el tic de su ceja izquierda a causa de la mención de la palabra "inútil" y el malhumor que oírla le había provocado, asintió. Sabiendo perfectamente que era importante para ella el que alguien cuidara de su espalda mientras ella misma no pudiera hacerlo. Además, no quería desatar otra situación de estrés en su cuerpo. La primera había sido por cuenta de él también, dado que no había considerado el impacto de su decisión y el riesgo que de ésta se desprendía y el impacto que una situación tensa como lo había sido aquella reunión podría tener en el estado de su teniente primera. Ella había afirmado que no debía atribuírselo, pero Roy sabía que debería haber considerado todo antes de cometer un movimiento arriesgado como el que había hecho —Entiendo. Havoc, tú también vendrás.

Riza asintió, una calma expresión suavizada en el rostro —Que tenga mucha suerte, general —_no mueras, por favor. _

Roy devolvió el seco asentimiento. _Si.. No lo haré. _Y sin decir más se marchó, seguido de sus tres subordinados y dejando al único miembro femenino de su equipo atrás. No lo negaría, se sentía... desolado... sin ella a su lado, un paso más atrás, cubriendo su espalda y velando por sus mejores intereses así como reprochándole sus conductas más insensatas y peligrosas. Pero desgraciadamente no tenía demasiadas opciones al respecto. Serían unos meses. Eso había dicho ella. Y en esos meses debería conformarse con el teniente segundo Havoc llenando su lugar. Algo que evidentemente nunca lograría, por buen soldado y habilidoso que fuera. No era lo mismo.

—¿Decepcionado, jefe? —sonrió, viendo la expresión de frustración en el rostro de Mustang.

Roy volvió la vista al frente —Cierra la boca, Havoc —_no es mi culpa ver a un hombre cuando esperaba ver a una mujer. _Bufó. Si, serían sólo unos meses... Y quizá, si continuaba repitiéndoselo a sí mismo, lograría convencerse de que el tiempo pasaría más rápido de esa forma.

Riza, exhalando, miró los papeles en su propio escritorio y tomó asiento, comenzando a trabajar en sus propias obligaciones burocráticas. Una a una, papel a papel. Y cuando terminó lo suyo, se puso cuidadosamente de pie y comenzó a archivar los papeles del escritorio del teniente segundo Breda. Al menos los ya revisados y firmados, mientras separaba los otros cuidadosamente y los apilaba al otro lado del escritorio, dando calmos golpecitos a la pila para emparejar los bordes. No obstante, y tras unos momentos, debió sentarse una vez más por un instante, sólo un instante, para recobrar el aliento y descansar sus pobres pies que debían tolerar el resto del peso de su cuerpo, aprisionados en las botas del uniforme militar. Sus ojos caoba inconscientemente deslizándose al reloj. Ya había pasado una hora desde que se habían marchado, y aún no habían regresado y Riza no podía evitar pensar que probablemente se sentiría más tranquila de ser ella quien estuviera junto a su superior con su rifle en mano. Seguro, confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de Havoc, pero no era lo mismo permanecer al margen de la situación, siendo la que esperaba el informe y esperaba a que sus camaradas estuvieran bien, a estar involucrada activamente. A ser capaz de poder proteger a dichas personas, y especialmente a _él_.

Aún así, sabía que debía permanecer al margen y eso hizo, intentando distraerse en realizar todo lo que tuviera a su alcance en la oficina. Incluso tomándose el tiempo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera archivado correctamente, en las carpetas correspondientes así como en los archiveros adecuados, y de organizar los escritorios del resto de los ocupantes de la ofician. Desgraciadamente, había un límite de cosas por hacer y cuando ya había terminado de hacer todo, su propio trabajo incluido, decidió distraerse limpiando y dedicándose al mantenimiento de sus armas (aún cuando últimamente no las hubiera usado ni fuera a usarlas, era necesario para evitar que en el futuro se trabaran o fallaran). Por lo que abriendo el cajón de su escritorio, sacó los instrumentos necesarios y los colocó sobre la superficie. Junto a su mano derecha. Y se dispuso a desarmar una de sus dos semiautomáticas. Y luego la otra. Y cuanto estaba finalizando, para su fortuna, la puerta se abrió y su superior, seguido de los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc y del sargento mayor Fuery, ingresó con expresión de cansancio en el rostro. Evidentemente había sido una redada ardua. Atrás de él, el resto de los hombres ingresó con la misma expresión.

—¿Se encuentra bien, general? —inquirió, al verlo arrastrar los pies hasta su escritorio. Dejándose caer poco grácilmente sobre la silla, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldar.

—Lo estaré cuando pueda ir a mi casa, quitarme este uniforme caluroso y beber un buen vaso de Whisky, teniente —en respuesta, la expresión de ella se suavizó. El general de brigada podía parecer holgazán en términos de burocracia –y en ocasiones lo era- pero ciertamente estaba trabajando duro para alcanzar la cima, mejorar la situación de los ciudadanos de Amestris y reconstruir completamente Ishbal. Y últimamente además se había abocado completamente a ponerse al día con el papeleo también (y desde hacía un mes), debido a la indagación que había recaído sobre ambos. Sin mencionar que también debía solucionar situaciones personalmente como había lidiado con los disturbios ese mismo día, mientras velaba por el bienestar y la seguridad de sus subordinados. Sin mencionar las demás obligaciones que tenían para con la milicia.

Havoc se dejó caer tras su propio escritorio —Cielos... a este paso nos matarán de trabajo. Y yo que tenía una cita hoy... no puedo ni moverme...

Breda asintió también —Sin mencionar que nos perdimos el almuerzo... —su estómago condiciendo con su queja. Fuery, sencillamente permaneció callado e intentando recobrar fuerzas. Mientras que Roy tuvo que abstenerse de decir que al menos Havoc tendría alguien con quien dormir aquella noche, mientras que él tendría que volver a una cama vacía. El Whisky siendo su único confort y motivación para regresar, sin mencionar que no podía esperar a aflojarse los primeros botones de la camisa, quitarse las botas, y permitirse estar por unos segundos. _Sólo unos segundos..._ Pero aún debía terminar con su trabajo.

Enderezándose, estiró la mano para tomar el primer papel pero se sorprendió de ver que la pila había prácticamente desaparecido y en su lugar quedaban sólo dos o tres papeles —Teniente, ¿qué se supone que significa esto?

Riza, que había bajado la mirada para comenzar a leer un libro, la alzó nuevamente en dirección de su superior —Eso es todo lo que necesita su firma, general. El resto sólo requería corroboración y archivado.

—¿Y lo del teniente segundo Havoc, Breda y Fuery? —enarcó una ceja, notando el escritorio de los tres igual de limpio, organizado y desprovisto de papeles que el suyo.

—Ya fue archivado también, general. Así como verificado y enviado a las oficinas correspondientes —bajó la mirada una vez más a su libro. Pero la voz del alquimista de la flama la volvió a distraer de su lectura.

—No deberías estar esforzándote tanto, teniente. No en tu estado.

Riza exhaló, pacientemente —Tenía suficiente tiempo entre manos, general. Y considerando que no puedo serte de utilidad para nada más, me pareció apropiado al menos ser de alguna utilidad aquí —tendría dos semanas más para no hacer nada. Y después el resto de la licencia de maternidad, aunque dudaba tener tanto tiempo entre manos con el bebé ya en el apartamento, tampoco podría ser de utilidad alguna para su superior. Para su ambición. Y la idea era algo que aún le molestaba. Ella había prometido empujarlo hacia arriba, y sinceramente sentía que estaba arrastrándolo hacia abajo con ella. Ahora podía imaginarse parcialmente cómo debía sentirse él cuando era llamado _inútil_ por no ser capaz de encender su alquimia en la lluvia. Resultaba algo frustrante, debía admitir.

Aún así, y aunque habían tomado la determinación de mantener las cosas separadas temporalmente hasta que la averiguación e indagación de ambos fuera cerrada o avanzara hacia un resultado positivo, se vio obligada a aceptar que el general de brigada la llevara a su casa dado que no podía caminar con los tobillos y piernas hinchadas como las tenía. Era más que frustrante, si se consideraba que Riza Hawkeye siempre había sido una persona completamente independiente y capaz y ahora debía depender de su superior para que la transportara en auto tan sólo tres cuadras porque sinceramente se le hacía dificultoso el caminar. Algo con lo que nunca antes había tenido inconvenientes, obviamente.

Suspiró, larga y tendidamente —Lamento resultar en una carga, general. Puedo afirmarle que si pudiera, caminaría por mi cuenta.

Él la observó de reojo, manos en el volante —No sé de que habla, teniente. Nunca la consideré una carga. Además, prometí a tu padre cuidar de ti, y soy un hombre de palabra.

—Aprecio que se haya tomado la molestia de traerme hasta aquí, señor —replicó, virando con cuidado y tomando la manija de la puerta. Por razones obvias de geografía, el viaje de tres cuadras sólo había tomado unos minutos.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente, anticipándose y colocando su propia mano sobre la manija y evitando de esa forma que ella la tomara —¿No recibo una recompensa de ningún tipo, teniente?

Ante esto, frunció el entrecejo —Sabe que no es buena idea, general. Estamos bajo observación por esa exacta razón.

—¿Por un beso? Lo dudo, teniente. Si mal no recuerda, se necesita bastante más que eso para embarazar a alguien.

Riza le dedicó una mirada severa en respuesta —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, general. Así como obviamente lo está usted.

La sonrisa no vaciló —Obviamente —concedió—. Por otra parte, creo que mi demanda es considerablemente razonable, ¿no lo cree, teniente?

Negó calmamente con la cabeza —No desistirá hasta obtener lo que desea, ¿no es así?

—Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo. Además, soy un hombre determinado cuando la situación lo requiere.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Me parece más apropiado la palabra "obstinado", general. ¿Y acaso un beso lo requiere?

Roy sonrió de lado —Evidentemente, teniente. O si lo prefiere podemos continuar esta discusión toda la noche en el auto.

Negó una vez más para sí, con suavidad, y se inclinó y lo besó muy calma y lentamente. Tomándose su tiempo. Sintiendo las comisuras de los labios de él curvarse satisfechamente ante haber obtenido el resultado exacto que deseaba. Al sentirla apartarse, se apresuró a colapsar rápidamente sus labios con los de ella una vez más, para luego apartarse definitivamente —¿Vio, teniente? No fue tan malo, ¿o sí?

Hawkeye sonrió con calma y se volvió a la puerta una vez más —Sus habilidades se están oxidando, general. Buenas noches —abrió la puerta, pero no descendió.

Mustang torció el gesto —Le propondría entrenar, teniente. Pero estoy seguro que desestimará mi sugestión.

Riza negó con la cabeza y sacó un pie fuera del vehículo —Me temo que si. Buenas noches.

Roy asintió —Buenas noches, teniente. La dejo en buenas manos.

Ante esto, se detuvo y se volteó a verlo, expresión inquisitiva —¿General?

Pero él en vez de aclarar, simplemente colocó una mano abierta en su abultado abdomen —No esperará que deje a mi más valiosa subordinada y habilidosa guardaespaldas sin protección, ¿verdad, teniente? Él o ella se encargará de velar por su bienestar en mi ausencia. Es la tarea que le asigné.

Riza espiró más negó con calma y una pequeña sonrisa sutil —Aprecio la preocupación, general. Pero estaremos bien. Y permítame recordarle que no es su subordinado ó subordinada.

Roy sonrió y se apartó, dándole completo acceso para descender de su auto —Estoy al tanto, teniente. Buenas noches.

Asintió secamente con la cabeza —Si. Que tenga buenas noches, general —y salió del auto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminando hasta el más espacioso apartamento que su superior había rentado para ella varios meses atrás. De reojo, lo vio arrancar y desaparecer al doblar la esquina. Suspiró. Definitivamente sería un período de tiempo largo... Especialmente cuando la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado de pie junto al hombre que acababa de marcharse, vigilándolo y sintiéndose en calma en su presencia. Al menos tenía a Black Hayate para confortarla y hacerle compañía durante el proceso.

Y el proceso fue largo, en efecto. Los siguientes trece días pasaron de forma terriblemente lenta. Con Riza intentando mantenerse ocupada en su apartamento y agotando todos los recursos finalmente para poder hacer. Incluso había preparado todo ya para tener que partir al hospital de emergencia. En definitiva, no tenía demasiado más por hacer. El apartamento estaba limpio y ordenado, e inclusive había lavado y doblado prolijamente la ropa que su superior había dejado allí en las ocasiones en que se había quedado. Por lo que intentando relajarse un poco, decidió tomar una ducha. Los dolores pélvicos no habían disminuido pero el agua tibia lograba dispersarla un poco de las incomodidades del embarazo casi a término que aún estaba llevando. Quitándose la ropa, giró el grifo y se deslizó bajo la lluvia, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto delicado de las gotas sobre su piel desnuda, rostro, hombros y espalda. Tomándose el tiempo para higienizar su cuerpo adecuadamente y permitirse un pequeño momento de placer.

Como soldado, y con su vida siempre en la línea, Hawkeye había aprendido a apreciar los pequeños placeres; como una ducha de agua tibia, una humeante taza de té, una caminata con Black Hayate ó un buen libro; así como había aprendido a apreciar los pequeños momentos robados que podía darse el lujo de retener; como un día libre con Rebecca (por densa con la temática del matrimonio que fuera), un momento relativamente calmo y ameno con su equipo ó dormir enredada con Roy. Eran pequeñas cosas, nimiedades domésticas que muchos daban por sentado. Como el agua caliente y la comida. Pero ella había sobrevivido en el desierto por más tiempo del que quizá hubiera querido entonces. En condiciones precarias y salvaguardando agua para ocasiones especiales. Con el rostro sucio de arena seca. Y tampoco creía que hubiera demasiado más para personas como ellos que esos instantes de domesticidad donde podían pretender ser personas ordinarias por un momento. Así que había aprendido a sacar el mayor provecho cuando las oportunidades para hacerlo se daban.

Cerrando el grifo, tomó una toalla para su cuerpo y otra para su cabello, secándose el primero prontamente y colocándose ropas más cómodas –la camisa durazo holgada con que solía dormir (que no era holgada ya) y el pantalón negro igualmente ancho. Y un par de pantuflas celestes. Estrujándose el largo cabello dorado con calma, se dirigió a la cocina. Sólo para detener los masajes a su cuero cabelludo tras oír un golpe en la puerta y ver a Hayate apresurarse hacia la entrada del apartamento. Bajando la toalla con lentitud, frunció el entrecejo. Eran ya las siete de la tarde, y afuera la luz diurna empezaba a esfumarse lentamente, por lo que no imaginaba quién podría ser, salvo su superior. Y desde que la indagación había comenzado (y aún seguían evaluándolo particularmente a él, porque quitarla de en medio a ella no tenía ningún valor para nadie, obviamente) no se había acercado al apartamento salvo para traerla aquel último día de oficina una semana y media atrás. Así que dudaba que fuera él.

Colocando una mano protectora en su abdomen –de forma inconsciente- y removiendo el seguro del arma que cargaba con ella bajo el pantalón holgado en su zona lumbar, se aproximó a la puerta. La mano antes en su vientre tomando la perilla y girándola lentamente. Al abrirla y ver de quien se trataba, aseguró el arma una vez más y la colocó bajo el elástico de su pantalón nuevamente. Exhaló —Rebecca... eres tú.

La morena, sonriendo, observó la apariencia de su amiga —¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Riza se apartó —De hecho, no.

Rebecca sonrió —Puedo verlo. Lindo atuendo, teniente Hawkeye.

En respuesta, la rubia le dedicó una mirada de severidad, cerrando la puerta tras la morena y observándola caminar hasta la mesa y sentarse en una de las cuatro sillas —Ya me iba a dormir, teniente Catalina.

Observando el reloj, frunció el entrecejo —Son apenas las siete y cuarto de la tarde.

—No estoy en condiciones de hacer mucho, como podrás ver —replicó ácidamente. Y caminó hasta la cocina y puso algo de agua para dos tazas de té. Su espalda estaba matándola también, y desgraciadamente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo descansando cuando no durmiendo. De espaldas a su amiga, dijo—. Si me permites preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí, Rebecca?.

La teniente segunda sonrió —Cumplo órdenes de un superior, teniente Hawkeye. ¿Quieres decirme por qué razón el general de brigada Mustang se preocuparía tanto por una subordinada?

Riza exhaló. Ahí estaba, ésta vez ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de tantearla antes de cuestionarla sobre su superior. Pero esa era Rebecca, cero sutileza y directo al grano —El general de brigada no puede abandonar a nadie. Aún así, era innecesario que vinieras. Como verás, todo se encuentra en orden.

—Eso parece... —musitó.

Riza vertió algo de agua en la primera taza y depositó con cuidado y lentitud la tetera sobre la hornalla apagada, su mano posándose en la curva baja de su abdomen. Su otra mano sirviéndole de apoyo en la encimera. Cerrando los ojos, inhaló profundamente, sintiendo algo constreñirse en su interior y contó. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 22 segundos. Y la sensación cesó. Exhalando, abrió los ojos.

Rebecca notó la tensión en los hombros y torció el gesto —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Como dije, estoy perfectamente, teniente Catalina —y tomó la tetera una vez más y vertió el agua con las hebras en la otra taza. Con cuidado, coló ambos brebajes para asegurarse de que las hierbas no se deslizaran al interior de la taza. Depositando ambas en la mesa, ocupó la silla frente a Rebecca. Y dio un sorbo. No obstante, a los 15 minutos, la sensación regresó. Era suave, por lo que suponía no era algo a lo que debiera atender particularmente, pero aún así contabilizó la duración y la tomó en consideración, recordando lo que había leído en el libro que Gracia le había proveído. Cuando éste episodio se repitió a los siguientes diez minutos, con una duración ligeramente mayor y una intensidad igualmente _in crescendo_, así como acompañada de algo de dolor de modo espasmódico, empezó a tomar seriamente la situación. Sus dedos aferrando su abdomen fuertemente. Su frente comenzando a poblarse de pequeñas gotas de sudor, haciendo que su flequillo se adhiriera a ésta.

Los ojos de Rebecca se abrieron ligeramente —Creo que estás...


	29. Silencio

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

29/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá les guste también. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores que han tenido la paciencia de seguir mi fic capítulo a capítulo. **Gracias**. De verdad, me hace muy feliz si al menos alguien disfruta lo que escribo. Pero quisiera más que nada agradecerles a las personas que se han tomado y toman cada vez el tiempo y hacen el esfuerzo de dejarme un review. No saben lo feliz que me hace leer de ustedes, y hoy me puse particularmente feliz leyendo a _tantos_ de ustedes. Sinceramente no creí lograr que a tantas personas le interesara, menosn aún gustara. **Muchas gracias**, de todo corazón. A: **** **** ****HoneyHawkeye************, ************Sangito************, ************Maii. Hawkeye************, ************Mrs. Darcy95************, ************fandita-eromena************, ************Lucia991************, ************Alexandra-Ayanami************,**** ********kaoru-sakura************,******** ****inowe************ (no te preocupes, de verdad. Me alegra que sigas aquí =D),****** ********HaruD'Elric************** (no te preocupes por no haber podido, en serio =), me hace feliz saber que aún no te aburrí) ****************Sunako Jigoku****************, ****************mariana garcia****************,**** **********lizzie kinomoto**************, **************Noriko** X************, **************okashira janet**************,************ **JaqueDickinson**************, **************yoake. laberinto**************, ************daphne-gabycoco************, ************Evelyn Fiedler************, **********KB 16**********, **********Arrimitiluki**********,**** ****loag********,**** ****MCullenMustang********, ******Coseth****** (si, desgraciadamente fui testigo de eso. Ya de por sí estoy en contra del doblaje en todas sus formas, pero odié la voz de Riza. La de Roy_ no_ es profunda y genial como la original, y la de King Bradley es tan ridícula que casi me caigo de la silla cuando oí el sonido semi-agudo saliendo de un personaje tan intimidante. Además, lo vi primero en japonés, subtitulado, con las voces originales y amé todas y cada una por eso odié el contraste), ******andy******, ******SweetAngel91******, ******laura-eli89****** y ******peqelulu****** (me alegra mucho que pienses eso y te guste. A mi también me gusta el EdWin, pero RoyAi es mi eterno favorito =D). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XIX<p>

"Silencio"

* * *

><p>Observó con tedio la pila de papeles en la esquina derecha de su escritorio. La cual llevaba allí todo el día y prácticamente sin disminuir, incluso cuando ya eran las ocho de la noche y debería haber abandonado la oficina una hora atrás, igual que el resto de sus subordinados que aún se encontraban allí, pero sin Hawkeye en la oficina las cosas parecían tres veces más arduas de realizar. Y era en ocasiones como aquellas en que tendían a percatarse de cuánto realmente hacía Hawkeye por todos ellos, aún cuando los reprendía seguido, siempre los ayudaba sin siquiera mencionar la consideración en voz alta ni hacer alarde de ello. Algo propio de la personalidad de la teniente primera, por otro lado. Ahora, sin embargo, y aún cuando no era realmente tanto trabajo a realizar, no podían lograr organizarse con igual facilidad a cómo lo haría Riza. Bufando, giró la silla y se colocó de frente a la ventana. La luz había desaparecido por completo ya, y ellos aún continuaban allí. Realmente creía que el papeleo era algo fastidioso, aún cuando admitía la necesidad de llevar registros en la milicia. Y suponía que debería aprender el sistema de archivado y las formas de la burocracia para cuando se convirtiera en Fuhrer o de lo contrario terminaría perdiendo todo lo que fuera relevante.<p>

Girando la silla una vez más, se colocó frente a su escritorio y se dispuso a agilizar el trabajo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo y procastinando, lo sabía. Y por más que deseara tener a su valiosa asistente consigo, simplemente no sucedería. Riza estaba a tres días de la fecha estipulada, y sería un riesgo tenerla en la oficina haciendo diligencias. Sin mencionar que no era un inútil dependiente de su teniente primera, aunque admitía que en ocasiones daba esa imagen –falsa, por cierto-, y era hora de que empezara a lidiar con sus propias responsabilidades sin necesidad de Hawkeye respirándole en la nuca. Sin mencionar que todo debía ser entregado en tiempo y forma, especialmente ahora estando bajo observación e indagación. Y lo relacionado a la eficiencia se extendía a sus subordinados también, quienes debían dar una buena imagen de eficacia o de lo contrario podrían resultar igualmente perjudicados.

—Cielos... Mi cita me matará... —se quejó Havoc, firmando otro papel y colocándolo en la pila de papeleo ya revisado.

Roy ni siquiera alzó la vista, su mano también obrando con la pluma sobre una hoja de papel —Estoy seguro de que la teniente Catalina entenderá, Havoc.

El cigarrillo apagado del rubio cayó de sus labios al escritorio. Breda sonrió. Por supuesto, le había dicho a Havoc que el general de brigada ya estaría al tanto de la situación. Sino por observación propia, por comentario de la teniente primera quien probablemente también habría descifrado las señales al instante. Havoc no era necesariamente discreto tampoco, aún cuando quería creerlo, y dudaba que Rebecca fuera del tipo de persona capaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

Aún sin mirar a su subordinado, aunque al tanto de la reacción de éste, sonrió de lado, continuando su tarea —¿Por qué la expresión teniente Havoc? ¿Acaso ya te dejó? —Breda soltó una carcajada y Fuery sonrió disimuladamente—. Un hombre debería ser capaz de lidiar con el trabajo y su mujer.

—¡Pff!, como si tú supieras de eso —después de todo, generalmente no pasaba de la segunda o tercera cita con todas las mujeres que salía. Y respecto a Hawkeye, evidentemente era ella quien lidiaba con él y no a la inversa. Tanto en el trabajo como –suponía- en lo personal.

Alzó la mirada con expresión de fastidio, listo para replicar alguna respuesta inteligente seguida de una amenaza de incinerar la lengua de su subordinado cuando el teléfono sonó. Absteniéndose, sólo hasta que lidiara con la llamada, alzó el auricular. Presionándolo firmemente contra su oído —Aquí, general de brigada Mustang al habla —su expresión seria. Havoc, Breda y Fuery retomaron su trabajo de momento.

La voz de la joven encargada sonó calmamente al otro lado —General Mustang, tiene una llamada de una línea externa correspondiente al hospital. Afirman haber obtenido este número debido a un número de contacto de uno de sus subordinados —los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente y su palma comenzó a sudar. Tanto que tuvo que aferrar el teléfono con más firmeza para evitar que se deslizara de la mano.

Evidentemente con el enlistado a la milicia, y entre otros datos personales útiles y necesarios, era solicitado a todos los soldados un número de teléfono de contacto, alguien a quien contactar, en caso de emergencia, incapacidad o baja; para saber a quién notificar del fallecimiento estando de servicio. Familia o alguien. Pero Riza no tenía ni nunca había tenido a nadie desde la muerte de Berthold Hawkeye, salvo él y la tarjeta que él le había proveído durante el funeral de su maestro, y era únicamente obvio que fuera él el notificado en caso de suceder algo de esa naturaleza. Ella se lo había informado tras ingresar a la institución, que había debido dar su número debido a que no tenía nadie más a quien anotar y era un requisito obligatorio. Y él había entendido. Y había decidido mantener las cosas de esa forma.

—La tomaré —afirmó, casi impacientemente. Preguntándose si finalmente habría llegado el momento. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Y Havoc y el resto de sus subordinados aparentemente se percataron de la tensión en su expresión y hombros porque cesaron de trabajar para observarlo en silencio. Bufó, ¿acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mirarlo atentamente de esa forma?

Las siguientes palabras de boca de una enfermera se estancaron en su cabeza. _La teniente primera Riza Hawkeye fue ingresada hace quince minutos en trabajo de parto. _Dejándolo en blanco hasta que finalmente todo pareció volver a funcionar en su cabeza, cada engranaje, permitiéndole procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era la hora, finalmente había llegado la hora de afrontar la situación. Colgó.

—Uh... Jefe, ¿se encuentra todo en orden? —inquirió Jean viéndolo con curiosidad. La mano de su superior aún sobre el teléfono, sus dedos firmemente enroscados alrededor de éste. Semblante serio. Pálido.

Exhaló, tomando el siguiente papel y revisándolo rápidamente para poder firmarlo y pasar al siguiente. No podría irse hasta que concluyera todo (no podía arriesgar todo lo que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento) y no pretendía no estar junto a su teniente primera cuando había sido él quien la había arrastrado hasta aquello en primer lugar —Me acaban de informar que Hawkeye está en el hospital —soltó, leyendo el siguiente y firmándolo, lo más controladamente posible.

Fuery se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz —Ummm... General, ¿se encuentra la teniente primera bien? —Havoc y Breda quisieron saber también.

Roy no alzó la vista —Está teniendo el bebé —aún así, la mano con que sostenía la pluma se detuvo en seco. Sus yemas estaban húmedas, debido al sudor, y el bolígrafo continuaba resbalándosele dificultándole la tarea de firmar el condenado papel. Y tenía que apresurarse. Y a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba aconteciendo sin él poder hacer nada al respecto por su teniente primera, y no podía obligarse a concentrarse en lo más mínimo.

—¿Eeehhh? —exclamó Havoc, obviamente no ayudando a la calma que su superior intentaba mantener hasta poder, al menos, deshacerse de todo el trabajo que debía entregar ese mismo día—. ¡¿Y qué haces aquí?

Ante esto, enarcó una ceja. Por supuesto, no había dudado que sus subordinados intuyeran la realidad, después de todo llevaban demasiados años juntos para no hacerlo. Aún así, debía mantener las apariencias porque esas eran las órdenes que les habían sido dadas desde arriba y no cumplirlas, especialmente a aquellas alturas, sería arrojar todo el esfuerzo de ambos por la ventana. Y Hawkeye lo mataría si terminaba arriesgando su posición en la milicia por ello, estaba seguro. Bebé o no, trabajo de parto o no —Mi trabajo, Havoc. ¿Qué parece?

—Pero... —comenzó tímidamente Fuery, sin saber realmente cómo continuar.

—¿No verás que Hawkeye esté bien? —insistió Havoc. Aún cuando fuera por razones personales y aún cuando fuera algo que no implicaba necesariamente un peligro para la teniente primera, Mustang nunca dejaba de velar por el bienestar de todos ellos. Lo había continuado visitando, cuando él había estado en el hospital, postrado en una cama sin poder caminar y ya habiéndose retirado de la milicia (al menos hasta que lo habían trasladado). Y no parecía propio de él que no hiciera lo mismo por Hawkeye, considerando que evidentemente era una persona importante y cercana a él, en la forma en que lo fuera.

Exhaló —Me cercioraré del bienestar de mi subordinada una vez que termine mi trabajo, teniente Havoc. Estoy seguro de que Hawkeye no necesita de mi asistencia para la tarea que tiene que llevar a cabo —aferrando la pluma con fuerza, firmó el siguiente. Sólo unos pocos más. Solo un poco más...

Firmando el último, lo colocó en la pila de los ya revisados y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente. Limpiándose el sudor. Suspirando larga y tendidamente. Sin embargo, se vio compelido a dar por finalizado el breve momento de descanso y ponerse de pie, papeles en mano, para entregarlos apropiadamente. Una vez que hiciera eso, podría marcharse al hospital y asegurarse de que Riza estuviera en buenas manos. Había ordenado a Rebecca que se cerciorara de que todo estuviera en orden así que suponía que la teniente segunda estaría con Hawkeye. Efectivamente, la morena llamó en ese instante para confirmarlo con Havoc. El cual decidió que acompañaría a su superior al hospital. Breda, mientras tanto, tomó todos los papeles de la oficina y se marchó a entregarlos. Roy se volvió a Fuery, un par de pequeñas llaves en mano.

—Sargento, encárguese del perro de la teniente primera —el joven las tomó con expresión desconcertada y rápidamente asintió, llevándose la mano a la frente y absteniéndose de preguntar por qué el general de brigada tenía las llaves del apartamento de la teniente primera Hawkeye, mientras recibía las mismas en la palma de la otra mano. No era asunto suyo, de todas formas, e imaginaba las razones de todas formas. Los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda tenían varias teorías al respecto. Y él las compartía.

—Si, señor —respondió firmemente, guardando las llaves en su bolsillo.

Roy, asintiendo, pasó de largo y hacia la salida seguido del teniente segundo Havoc. El cual observaba ocasionalmente de reojo al alquimista de la flama en silencio. No era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, después de todo; preocupado por Hawkeye y su bienestar. Sin embargo, había algo más en su expresión y en sus ojos determinados. Algo que no podía ubicar. De todas maneras, no era asunto suyo. Mustang y Hawkeye, considerados de esa forma (como una misma unidad), siempre habían sido un misterio para todos ellos. Su relación era un misterio, y eso no había cambiado ni siquiera con la situación de la teniente primera.

Cuando arribaron, en el auto negro del general de brigada, Havoc tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el paso a Mustang y aún cuando la joven y hermosa enfermera (a la que en otra ocasión él mismo le habría coqueteado, de no ser porque Rebecca le atinaría un balazo certero en la entrepierna de siquiera intentarlo) intentó coquetear con su superior no logró nada. El general de brigada parecía disperso, y sólo tenía un propósito de estar allí, el averiguar dónde se encontraba Hawkeye hospitalizada. Una vez obtuvo la información y agradeció rápidamente por ésta, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el corredor indicado hasta el sector de maternidad. Sólo deteniéndose una vez que se encontró a la amiga de Hawkeye sentada afuera de una puerta. La cual, al verlos, sonrió.

—Riza está adentro ya. ¡Cielos...¿qué les tomó tanto?

Havoc rascó su nuca y sonrió, cigarrillo en los labios —Papeleo.

La morena torció el gesto. Evidentemente estaba al tanto de la costumbre de delegar trabajo y dejar para después el propio del general de brigada Mustang, y sabía que en ocasiones todos sus subordinados tenían las mismas malas costumbres dado que había oído a Riza quejarse de esto varias veces. Por lo que no era sorpresa —Odio los hombres que no hacen su trabajo...

Mustang, no dándose por aludido en absoluto, tomó asiento junto a Havoc, que se encontraba al lado de Rebecca sentado, y se inclinó hacia delante. Codos en los muslos y dedos entrelazados entre las rodillas. Su expresión seria. Su pie moviéndose ligeramente, de arriba a abajo, con la punta siempre adherida al suelo. Havoc, a su lado, tomó un encendedor y encendió un cigarrillo, ofreciéndole otro a su superior —¿Quiere uno, general?

Pero éste sólo negó con la cabeza —No, gracias. No fumo —aunque no negaría que no lo había hecho, en su juventud, tal y como le había dicho a Havoc una vez. Sin embargo, no tenía intenciones de retomar el hábito, Riza no lo aprobaría (de eso estaba seguro) y no era conveniente con un bebé. Además, y aún cuando había probado, nunca había sido realmente su tipo de vicio. El olor no hacía más que ahuyentar a las mujeres, y personalmente prefería éstas al tabaco, así como el Whisky. Havoc, por otra parte, no toleraba un día sin fumar. Era inevitable, suponía.

Por aproximadamente la siguiente hora, hora y media, los tres permanecieron allí sentados en silencio. Havoc ocasionalmente conversando con la teniente segunda Catalina, mientras él permanecía abstraído de las interacciones de ambos. Nadie había salido aún, y nadie se había tomado las molestias de proveerles un informe provisional de la situación y estado de su teniente primera, lo cual no le permitía relajarse. Y hacía que su pie continuara moviéndose constantemente —¡Woah! Jefe, actúas como si fueras el padre —dijo Havoc, con una sonrisa, y Mustang se vio obligado a torcer el gesto.

—Cierra la boca, Havoc. O me veré forzado a incinerar tu lengua —ante esto, el rubio obedeció y volvió a sumirse en el completo silencio por, aproximadamente otra hora, hora y media más. Y aún nadie aparecía. Ni había indicios de Hawkeye. Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y piernas –tobillo derecho en la rodilla izquierda- y apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared. Sus ojos cerrados. Aún cuando no quisiera, no podía evitar establecer ciertos paralelismos con la otra ocasión similar en la que se había visto envuelto. Había estado en la oficina, por supuesto, hasta tarde junto a su teniente segunda recientemente ascendida a teniente primera, realizando el último papeleo para entregar ese día cuando el teléfono había sonado. Y de eso habían transcurrido ya siete años. Tantos que a veces debía contar dos veces para cerciorarse. _Si... siete años... _Eso parecía exacto.

Con fastidio e imaginándose quién sería, había alzado el teléfono y lo había llevado a su oreja exactamente como había hecho ese mismo día —Aquí, coronel Mustang al habla —sólo que el rango había sido inferior, y recientemente adquirido.

Por supuesto, la esperada y predecible voz jovial y alegre, así como familiar, había sonado al otro lado de la línea —¡Oy, Roy! ¡Adivina qué!

Bufó —Hughes, estoy trabajando. Y no tengo tiempo para oír la misma historia sobre tu esposa. Así que-

Pero Hughes, como siempre, no oyó razón o explicación alguna, interrumpiéndolo inclusive, emocionado —Estoy en el hospital. Mi maravillosa Gracia está por dar a luz.

Ante esto, se había detenido en seco antes de volver a repetirle que ya había oído aquello. No lo había hecho, evidentemente. Aquel sería el primer bebé que tendrían Hughes y su esposa Gracia. Por lo que con franqueza, y sin un ápice de sarcasmo en la voz como habitualmente tendría conversando con el teniente coronel al teléfono, dijo —Te felicito, Hughes —y tras intercambiar unas breves palabras y unos asentimientos más, colgó. Poniéndose de pie al instante y caminando hasta donde se encontraba su abrigo colgado.

Riza, desde su asiento, frunció el entrecejo —Coronel, ¿sucede algo?

De espaldas a ella, había asentido. Una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro —De hecho, teniente, si. Hughes está por ser padre.

Los ojos caoba de Hawkeye se habían abierto ligeramente y una expresión más suave había agraciado sus facciones. Dejando su pluma por un instante, hizo un propio gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —Entiendo, coronel. Envíele mis felicitaciones al teniente coronel Hughes. Y maneje con cuidado, por favor.

Acomodándose el cuello del sobretodo —Lo haré, teniente. Buenas noches —abandonó la oficina, oyéndola decir "buenas noches" en respuesta tras él poner un paso afuera. Una vez en su auto, había conducido con calma hasta el hospital. Sólo para encontrar a Hughes caminando ansiosamente de un lado al otro, prácticamente por las paredes también, si la gravedad hubiera consentido tal cosa.

En ocasiones, sólo en ocasiones, se preguntaba cómo podía Hughes lidiar con ambos aspectos de su vida en la forma en que lo hacía. Casi separadamente, inclusive, manteniendo su vida en la milicia y su pasado en Ishbal por un lado y la relación con su mujer por el otro, pero sabía perfectamente la respuesta a eso. Hughes era un hombre inteligente y ejemplar soldado, aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente pareciera un pelmazo obsesivamente enamorado de la mujer con la que había contraído matrimonio, y un realista en toda su extensión. Por esa razón, quizá, podía ver todo el panorama que él se estaba perdiendo. Aquello que no podía ver ni entender. Pero él lo había dejado en claro en Ishbal, que aún con todas las atrocidades que había cometido allí –que ambos habían cometido allí- se permitiría tener una vida con la mujer que amaba. La que él mismo había elegido para confiar su sanidad mental y compartir su cama y su vida. Se lo permitiría porque ese era un placer que podía obtener en cualquier parte, la mayor felicidad que podría obtener. Y la tendría.

Y debía admitir, aún cuando no se sentía en lo más mínimo atraído a ese estilo de vida, que se sentía ligeramente curioso de las palabras de Hughes. No, quizá envidioso era la palabra, dado que su amigo parecía tenerlo ya todo deducido. Todo resuelto. Él, por otra parte, sólo tenía su ambición y determinación de alcanzar la cima, pero todo lo demás y hasta que alcanzara ese objetivo eran cabos sueltos. Todo lo que estaba en medio del espectro era impreciso. Lo único firme, constante, en su vida; era y siempre había sido Hawkeye. Y aún entonces había cuestiones de su relación con su teniente primera que no quería tener que revisar de nuevo. Ella siempre había sido su materia pendiente. Ese asunto que jamás había concluido de resolver, simplemente por avaro o egoísta. Simplemente porque era incapaz de apartarla de su lado, aún sabiendo que probablemente eso sería lo mejor para ella. Era algo que sencillamente no podía obligarse a sí mismo a hacer.

Suspiró, viendo a Hughes —¿Cómo...?

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de cuestionar acerca del parte médico, el teniente coronel lo interrumpió —¿Qué es lo que haré si algo le sucede? No, mi Gracia no me dejaría... No con nuestro maravilloso bebé en camino...

Exhaló. En otras ocasiones, simplemente se preguntaba cómo había terminado siendo amigo de un hombre tan ridículamente obsesionado —Hughes, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

La expresión de Maes se iluminó —¡¿De verdad lo crees?

Roy se encogió de hombros, decidiéndose por la honestidad. Hughes la merecía —No tengo experiencia en estas cosas realmente —después de todo, era cierto. Roy Mustang tenía un cierto gusto hacia las mujeres pero si lo tenía ciertamente no era por su potencial reproductivo, por lo que partos y bebés estaban fuera de su arsenal de conocimiento sobre el sexo femenino. Si tuviera que ser honesto, simplemente sabía cortejarlas y manejarlas en la intimidad. Nada más. Todo lo que venía más allá de eso era asunto de alguien más—. Hawkeye te envía sus felicitaciones.

—Si... Gracias —asintió. Comenzando a pasearse nuevamente y una vez que Roy se había dejado caer en una de las sillas, poniéndolo nervioso.

Alzando los dedos amenazadoramente, dijo —Hughes, te lo advierto. Si no te quedas quieto me veré obligado a incinerar tus piernas.

Se detuvo, en seco, de espaldas a él. Y Roy no pudo evitar alzar su mirada carbón al hombre. _Lo que he hecho aquí... ¡Tomaré todo lo que he hecho aquí para mí mismo! ¡Y voy a sonreír cuando esté delante de ella! La voy a hacer feliz... _Cuando habló, su voz era ligeramente jovial pero con un trasfondo serio. Una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro sin afeitar —Apresúrate y convierte en el líder de este país, así podrás proteger a mi maravillosa Gracia y mi bebé si algo me sucede.

Sus ojos se habían abierto ligeramente, observando a Hughes voltearse a ver la puerta que acababa de abrirse y por la cual había salido una enfermera con manchas de sangre en su delantal y una amigable sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces, había sido incapaz de responder. Y ahora, en retrospectiva, no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría sido demasiado ingenuo. Demasiado incauto. Como para saber lo que estaba arriesgando por su sueño, lo que podría llegar a perder. Hughes evidentemente no lo era, lo había considerado todo, incluso el peor escenario y no dudaba que Riza no lo hubiera hecho tampoco. Ambos habían estado dispuestos a perder su vida por su ambición. Él, por otro lado, no había empezado siquiera a concebir la idea de perderlos. Y lo había hecho, perdido al primero, y casi perdido a la segunda. Y las imágenes aún lo perseguían. Especialmente por las noches.

Suspirando, observó sus manos volteadas hacia arriba. Perfectamente conciente de que no era Hughes quien permanecía a su lado –como habría deseado, de haber tenido elección- sino el teniente segundo Havoc y la teniente segunda Catalina. Ambos observándolo ocasionalmente de reojo. _Seré feliz si puedo protegerlos a todos con mis propias manos._ Flexionó los dedos, curvando las puntas de éstos hacia el centro de las palmas y descendiendo ambas manos lentamente.

Cerró los ojos suavemente —Havoc, puedes retirarte si lo deseas...

El rubio parpadeó ligeramente desconcertado, fumando su –posiblemente- quinto cigarrillo o quizá más —Uh... ¿Estás seguro, jefe? Porque podemos hacerte compañía un poco más si lo deseas...

Pero el moreno negó con la cabeza y observó con cansancio la puerta detrás de la que su teniente primera estaría teniendo su bebé. De él y de ella. De ambos. En un arduo y fatigoso proceso que él había forzado sobre ella. Y Havoc debió entender perfectamente, porque simplemente asintió y se excuso, marchándose junto con Rebecca del hospital. Después de todo, eran ya las una de la madrugada, y aunque deseara que el mundo se detuviera en ese preciso instante sólo para poder él aprehender la absoluta complejidad de lo que estaba sucediendo y poder lidiar apropiada y calmamente con la situación, Roy sabía perfectamente que no lo haría. El mundo no se había detenido en Ishbal, aún cuando lo había necesitado para reponerse y no lo haría entonces tampoco. No para él y no para nadie. Y al día siguiente tendría que ir al cuartel general, a trabajar, a llenar formularios, escribir informes y realizar papeleo como había hecho aquel día y el anterior y el anterior. Y Havoc y Rebecca tendrían que hacerlo también y no veía la necesidad de importunar a su subordinado con una situación que claramente era el resultado de sus propias acciones y decisiones. Nada más ni nada menos.

Suspirando, se acomodó un poco más en el asiento. _5:30 AM_. Aún aguardando, sin éxito, la aparición de alguien que pudiera informarle del estado actual de las circunstancias y de su teniente primera. De la cual no tenía noticias desde la última vez que la había llamado para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, dos días atrás. Y aún seguía sin saber nada de ella o su bienestar. Lo cual empezaba a inquietarlo. Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente que Hughes había afirmado que el parto podía extenderse hasta –inclusive- doce horas, y ese tiempo aún no se había cumplido así que mejor le convenía acomodarse y aguardar. Tomando nota mental, para más adelante y cuando tuviera nuevamente a su asistente a su lado, de mejorar el servicio de los hospitales también una vez alcanzara la cima.

—Un poco más —oyó a alguien decir, instruyéndole pacientemente mientras otra persona se encargaba de secar con un pequeño trapo húmedo su frente. Sus dedos, sudados y resbaladizos, permanecían enroscados a ambos lados de la cama de hospital firmemente, fuertemente, de forma que sus nudillos se encontraban blancos en ese preciso momento y esa era la menor de las molestias que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Aún así, obedeció, asintiendo secamente –como pudo-, inhalando aire y armándose de fuerza una vez más para pujar, tal y como le habían ordenado. Cerrando los ojos y tensando la mandíbula mientras sentía su largo flequillo dorado adhiriéndose a su frente perlada de sudor.

—Eso es... —asintió, pujando con más fuerzas. En su vida, y aún como soldado, estaba segura de nunca haber sentido algo como aquello. Lo admitía, resultaba medianamente tolerable debido a su alto umbral de dolor y al menos podía mantener los gemidos de dolor para sí misma, pero aún así tenía que conceder que no era del todo tolerable como quizá habría esperado. No, no lo era. Apretando los dientes –y recordando accidentalmente la vez en que _él_ había quemado las marcas de su espalda-, se aferró y pujó una última vez. Por última vez. Y todo se detuvo.

Con lentitud, alzó los párpados cansinamente, exhausta, y observó cómo retiraban de entre sus rodillas una pequeña figura ensangrentada. Terriblemente pequeña y aovillada en las manos de una enfermera. Con su escaso cabello adherido a la cabeza y teñido de rojo, haciendo imposible que diferenciara el color apropiadamente. No obstante, su cuerpo se tensó al ver la expresión de preocupación de la persona que lo o la sostenía, negando para sí y mostrándole el pequeño bebé a la otra mujer que había asistido el parto. Todo estaba en silencio, y no debía ser así. Debía haber llanto.

Y Riza no pudo evitar pensar que la Verdad finalmente había decidido cobrar su intercambio equivalente. Arrebatarle aquello que era más preciado, por los crímenes cometidos en Ishbal.

Si, todo estaba en silencio...


	30. Un Uno en ese Todo

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

30/35

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y, como todos los días, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores no solo por la paciencia sino por la tolerancia también. **Gracias**. Admito que no pensé que el fic en general fuera a tener tan buena acogida. Más concreto aún, no creí que fueran a ser tan amables considerando como corté el capítulo anterior. Por eso, **gracias**. Y más aún a todas esas personas que me fueron dejando y me dejan sus tan bonitos reviews: **** **** ****HoneyHawkeye************, ************Sangito************, ************Maii. Hawkeye************, ************Mrs. Darcy95************, ************fandita-eromena************, ************Lucia991************ (¿ni siquiera por una horrible pesadilla como la de ayer? ¿Qué clase de hermana sos?), ************Alexandra-Ayanami************,**** ********kaoru-sakura************,******** ****inowe************,****** ********HaruD'Elric**************, ****************Sunako Jigoku****************, ****************mariana garcia****************,**** **********lizzie kinomoto**************, **************Noriko** X************, **************okashira janet**************,************ **JaqueDickinson**************, **************yoake. laberinto**************, ************daphne-gabycoco************, ************Evelyn Fiedler************, **********KB 16**********, **********Arrimitiluki**********,**** ****loag********,**** ****MCullenMustang********, ******Coseth******, ******andy******, ******SweetAngel91******, ******laura-eli89******, ******peqelulu****** y **Kasu Uzumaki** (jajaja, me gusta eso. Voy a empezar a implementarlo. ¿Estudiaste? No, profesora, tuve razones filosóficas para no hacerlo =D Me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando el fic. Y si, pasa. Yo cada dos por tres me olvido las contraseñas de algunas cosas, otras simplemente las confundo xD). Me alegran el día, ya saben. Y espero que este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

"Un Uno en ese Todo"

* * *

><p>Incorporándose con dificultad, debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo, intentó ver por encima del hombro de la enfermera que sostenía a su bebé en sus dos manos. En vano. La espalda de la mujer ocultaba de su campo visual la criatura y todo lo que podía oír en la habitación eran los débiles susurros entre ambas mujeres. Algo estaba mal. Terriblemente<em> mal<em>. Podía sentirlo. Podía verlo. La forma en que los hombros de las dos mujeres se curvaban abatidamente hacia abajo. La tensión en sus posturas. Los murmullos, los incesantes murmullos que no deberían estar invadiendo el aire, cuando todo lo que debería oírse era el estridente llanto indicador de vida. Pero no había nada de eso, ni llanto, ni sonido ni nada por el estilo. Sólo silencio, hondo, asfixiante y eterno. Nada. La _nada_ misma.

Y entonces... un pequeño gemido débil. Y otro. Los ojos caoba de Riza se abrieron ligeramente. ¿Acaso eso era...? ¿Acaso estaba...? Pero antes de poder siquiera enroscar su mente alrededor del concepto, antes de poder siquiera exhalar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin saber, hasta el momento, el silencio estalló en llanto. Fuerte y claro. Conciso. Y sin pensar demasiado se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su espalda contra el colchón. El dorso de su mano derecha cubriendo sus ojos y párpados cerrados sudados. Sus dedos temblando suavemente. Su otra mano, la izquierda, aferrándose firmemente a las sábanas blancas con manchas carmesí arrugadas bajo suyo. Intentando contener el ligero temblor que afectaba a esta también. En cierta forma, le recordaba a la última vez en que le habían temblado, ambas estando en peligro la vida de su superior. La segunda, en manos de ella misma.

Inhalando, observó de reojo a ambas mujeres. Sus posturas habían cambiado y la tensión en sus hombros había desaparecido, así como la dureza en sus espalas. Y ahora simplemente se mantenían ocupadas limpiando con esmero la pequeña criatura que medía poco más de su antebrazo y permanecía aún con las piernitas dobladas hacia su cuerpo y sus manos en puñitos cerca de su pecho. Si tuviera que hacer un breve cálculo mental, diría que no mediría más de 44 centímetros. Suspirando aliviada, observó a ambas mujeres obrar ahora con calma, sentándose poco a poco en la cama. Mientras el ahora más atenuado llanto del bebé continuaba sonando de fondo. Cuando terminaron de limpiarlo cuidadosamente lo envolvieron en una pequeña manta blanca y se volvieron a Riza, extendiendo la criatura hacia ella. Por un segundo, vaciló.

La mujer, ligeramente desconcertada, frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso sucede algo?

Pero Hawkeye simplemente dejó caer sus párpados con calma y negó con la cabeza de un lado al otro —No. No es nada —Acomodándose mejor contra el respaldar y alzando ambos brazos para tomar a la criatura. Con sumo cuidado y reserva, lo posicionó de forma horizontal a lo largo de todo su antebrazo derecho, cubriéndolo y amparándolo allí con el izquierdo. Y manteniéndolo con suavidad –sin presionar demasiado- contra su cuerpo, contra su pecho. Sintiendo la tenue calidez de la pequeña complexión contra la suya, y el sutil latido de un corazón contra el suyo. Diminuto. Como un aleteo en comparación del fuerte, firme y constante latido del de ella. Sus ojos caoba, habitualmente duros y estrictos, suavizándose ante la imagen y la súbita sensación de fragilidad entre sus brazos. Era... extraña la sensación, cuanto menos. Y aún cuando quisiera ubicar una palabra para definirlo, no podía encontrar ninguna. De hecho, dudaba que existiera aún palabra alguna para algo así, o que fuera a hacerlo algún día. Pero si tuviera que elegir una, de todas formas, Hawkeye diría que se sentía –por primera vez y en mucho tiempo- en _paz_. Por un segundo, un efímero segundo, se sentía en paz con su pasado y presente. Como pocas veces lo había hecho, todas ellas en compañía de _él. _Y aún cuando sabía que la sensación no duraría demasiado más, aún cuando sabía que eventualmente la realidad les caería encima –porque ella era una realista y nada cambiaba ese hecho, ni siquiera el ahora- no podía evitar desear retenerlo por unos minutos más, quizá. Una hora. O cuánto tuviera permitido retener esa sensación.

Con calma, se permitió estimar toda la situación. Cerrando los ojos una vez más para volver a sentir el pequeño latido, y el suave ascender y descender del diminuto pecho y el calor que la enrojecida piel por el parto emanaba. Abriéndolos nuevamente, descendió su mirada caoba y examinó con dedicación las finas y redondeadas facciones de su bebé. Los parpaditos hinchados y cerrados. La forma en que su fino y escaso cabello dorado caía sobre su frente, y las largas pestañas doradas proyectando sombras sobre las regordetas mejillas. Con cuidado, tomó una de las manitos en la suya, sintiendo los dedos del bebé enroscarse alrededor de uno de los suyos firmemente, y lo acomodó mejor contra sí. Notando la forma en que sus labios se cerraban y fruncían constantemente, como succionando algo que no había.

Exhalando con igual tranquilidad, y haciendo caso a las indicaciones proveídas, lo posicionó con su rostro contra uno de sus pechos, con la barriga del bebé contra el propio vientre de ella y lo guió cuidando la cabeza hasta su pecho, sintiéndolo engancharse correctamente y comenzar a succionar con vigor al instante. No lo negaría, se sentía... algo incómodo –al menos los primeros momentos- y la fuerte succión le causaba algo de molestia. Sin embargo, todo eso parecía completamente mitigado con sólo ver la expresión de calma de su rostro. De serenidad. Mientras poco a poco iba alimentándose y perdiendo fuerza hasta finalmente perder el conocimiento. Si... no lo negaría, era extraño, pero si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, lo haría una y otra vez, aún con las incomodidades y los inconvenientes que aquello había resultado para ambos. Sólo por ese efímero instante. Sólo por ese segundo. Y sólo por la sensación de calma y calidez que rara vez podía disfrutar en el mundo real. Sólo por ello, sólo por ser capaz de poder sostener una vida entre sus manos sin sentir que la estaba estropeando. Al menos no aún, no entonces.

—Oy, Jefe. ¿Hawkeye todavía sigue allí adentro? —alzando la cabeza, con expresión de absoluto cansancio, observó al recién llegado Havoc, acompañado esta vez del teniente segundo Breda, de la teniente segunda Catalina y del sargento mayor Fuery. Todos ellos luciendo preocupados. Aunque probablemente un tercio de preocupados de lo que se encontraba él. Hawkeye era su mejor y más fiel subordinada y simplemente no podía perderla. _No_. Se estaba mintiendo. Hawkeye era la persona que lo mantenía en movimiento, que continuaba empujándolo hacia arriba y hacia adelante- siempre hacia arriba y adelante-, la persona a la que debía algo más que su propia vida en un par de ocasiones. Sin ella, probablemente nunca habría llegado tan lejos. Probablemente no habría sobrevivido Ishbal. Y comenzaba a cotejar la posibilidad de incinerar la puerta y cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que todo estuviera bien. Después de todo, ya eran las 6 AM y aún no tenían noticia alguna de la teniente primera.

—¿Ninguna noticia de la teniente primera Hawkeye, general? —inquirió Breda, mirando en dirección de la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido. Los hospitales lo incomodaban. Las últimas veces que había estado allí habían sido para visitar a Havoc cuando había sido incapaz de moverse por su cuenta y caminar y cuando su superior había perdido la vista y Hawkeye casi la vida y no consideraba ninguno de esos recuerdos particularmente placenteros. Él había estado en un lugar relativamente seguro, después de todo; en ambas ocasiones. Realizando el trabajo de inteligencia y por esa razón no había salido siquiera herido. El resto del equipo, por otro lado, no había resultado tan beneficiado con la distribución de asignaciones.

Roy negó con la cabeza. La luz blanca mortecina del hospital resaltando las negras ojeras bajo sus ojos —De hecho, Breda. Ninguna.

—Espero que la teniente esté bien... —exclamó Fuery, claramente intranquilo.

Rebecca, cruzándose de brazos, dedicó a todos una mirada de fastidio —¡Cielos, ustedes los hombres son tan melodramáticos! Riza no es ninguna blandengue. Estoy mas que segura que estará bien.

Roy asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que, aunque odiara admitirlo, la teniente segunda Catalina tenía razón. Riza era fuerte, en el pleno sentido de la palabra, tanto física como emocionalmente y estaba convencido de que su teniente primera podría lidiar con lo que fuera que debiera lidiar sin comprometerse a sí misma y su vida. No moriría, simplemente porque tenía una promesa que cumplir de empujarlo a él hacia la cima y sencillamente no fallaría a esa promesa. No se dejaría morir por algo así. Simplemente aquello era algo que Hawkeye _jamás _haría. Rendirse, eso era. Especialmente porque él le había ordenado no volver a hacerlo nunca más. No desde aquel incidente. _No pierdas la cordura ¡Nunca desperdicies tu vida! Si eres mi asistente entonces deberías ser más fuerte que eso. _Y ella había afirmado que jamás se rendiría. No mientras él siguiera con vida y tuviera un propósito que cumplir. Un objetivo. No mientras hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por rectificar los pecados y errores de su pasado.

Poniéndose de pie, para estirar brevemente sus piernas y cambiar por unos instantes de posición, colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y observó en dirección a la puerta. Inusitadamente, justo en el preciso instante en que ésta se abría y revelaba la imagen de una mujer regordeta con un delantal blanco cubierto con manchas de sangre y una amable sonrisa en el rostro. Al verlos, les explicó que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado y que finalmente podían pasar a visitar a la mamá y el bebé. Palabras que lo detuvieron un instante, si bien un diminuto instante, antes de lograr mover sus propios pies y avanzar detrás de Havoc, Breda, Fuery y la teniente segunda Catalina al interior de la habitación. Sin embargo, la primera imagen que recibió de todo el panorama le quitó el aliento en la forma en que un puñetazo al diafragma lo hubiera hecho, y fue incapaz de avanzar más hacia el interior del cuarto. Allí, delante de sus propios ojos, postrada en una cama de hospital y con una bata celeste, se encontraba su teniente primera, sentada, y claramente exhausta. No obstante, no fue ninguna de las cosas anteriores la que lo hizo paralizarse (dado que no era la primera vez que Hawkeye terminaba en el hospital, por cuenta de él, en cama y de esa forma) sino el pequeño bulto envuelto en blanco en sus brazos y la expresión suavizada que generalmente sólo solía usar en privado, con él, o en ciertas ocasiones excepcionales frente al resto de su equipo o los Elric. Así como la forma gentil en que sostenía la criatura –oculta de sus ojos negros por la manta- contra sí.

Al verlo de pie allí, inmóvil, y tras haber recibido las felicitaciones del resto del equipo (salvo él), frunció el entrecejo —General, ¿se encuentra bien?

Volviendo en sí, asintió. Forzando una sonrisa arrogante y confiada en su rostro, aún cuando realmente estaba sudando —Por supuesto, teniente. Pero no soy yo el que tuvo una ardua noche, ¿cómo...? —aquello no era lo suyo. No había sido capaz de lidiar con Hughes cuando éste había sido padre y ciertamente no era capaz de lidiar con la propia situación en manos. Asuntos militares, alquimia o citas eran una cosa completamente distinta.

Riza bajó la mirada con calma y limpió la boca del bebé con una punta de la manta, gentilmente, antes de volver a alzar la mirada a él —Nos encontramos perfectamente, general. Como puede ver. Ambas estamos en perfecto estado.

—¿Ambas? —repitió, perplejo. Y Riza sólo asintió secamente, acomodando a la bebé para que pudiera vislumbrarla.

—Así es, decidí nombrarla Elizabeth, general. Me fue sugerido y pareció apropiado —replicó, acomodándola nuevamente en sus brazos—. Además, dudo que la alternativa que había pensado fuera apropiada para una niña.

Sonrió de lado. No realmente sorprendido de no sentirse decepcionado. De hecho, sentía lo contrario, si bien era difícil percibir su aprobación hacia el resultado del sexo entre las demás sensaciones que lo estaban acometiendo en ese preciso momento. Por otra parte, no podía decir que estuviera del todo sorprendido, había tenido la sensación de que ese sería el resultado —Ciertamente, teniente.

Finalmente, y relajándose parcialmente, fue capaz de mover sus pies y avanzar hasta la silla vacía junto a la cama. Sin embargo, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y permaneció allí, observando con cierta fascinación la criatura en brazos de su teniente primera. Quieta y acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Hawkeye, con sus pequeños ojos completamente cerrados. Su cabello, dorado, era indudablemente el de Hawkeye. Y tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta ante la escena, dado que de ser necesario hablar Roy estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de realizar dicha tarea. Por ordinaria que fuera.

Rebecca, de pie junto a él, se inclinó para observarla mejor con una amplia sonrisa —¿Puedo cargarla?

Volviendo la vista a la bebé por un instante, Riza asintió y extendió sus brazos hacia los ya extendidos de Rebecca. No obstante, antes de otorgársela, frunció el entrecejo. Rebecca podía ser descuidada y pretendía aclararle que confiaba a su hija en sus manos (ciegamente) con la condición de que fuera sumamente cuidadosa —Más te vale que no dejes caer a mi hija, teniente Catalina.

Ofendida, la morena tomó a Elizabeth y la acomodó con igual cuidado en sus brazos —Me ofendes, teniente Hawkeye. Puedo ser coordinada y cuidadosa cuando debo serlo. Ya deberías saberlo.

Sonriendo con calma, asintió y observó a la teniente segunda mirar con fascinación a la bebé ahora en sus brazos. Viéndola interactuar animada con ésta. Ciertamente Rebecca estaba en su ámbito. No le sorprendía que la morena no pensara en otra cosa que casarse y retirarse. Por otro lado, no negaría que parecía una circunstancia poco usual para tantos miembros de la milicia, el reunirse en torno a un nacimiento como aquel, pero aún las personas llamadas perros de los militares tenían el derecho a reproducirse, y exceptuando a ellos (hasta el momento) había quienes habían ejercitado dicho derecho (Hughes entre esos) por lo que no debería parecer inusual de todas formas. No realmente.

Volviéndose a su superior, inclinó la cabeza con calma y dejó caer sus párpados —Aprecio que se haya tomado la molestia de permanecer la noche aquí, general. Aunque sabe que no era necesario.

Fuery, ahora inclinado sobre el hombro de Rebecca, sonreía tras sus gafas al bebé. Dándole la pauta a Riza de que el sargento mayor no sólo disfrutaba de los perros y era bueno con éstos sino que también parecía tener cierto agrado por los bebés. Aunque no resultaba del todo sorprendente, no con su naturaleza amable y bondadosa. Havoc y Breda, por su parte, simplemente observaban con curiosidad. El segundo reclamando su dinero de la apuesta que había ganado, aparentemente, apostando por el sexo del bebé. Havoc había perdido, otra vez.

—Como dije, es mi deber velar por mis subordinados, teniente —replicó, sonriendo—. Y soy un hombre de palabra.

—Eso puedo ver, general —sonrió suavemente y luego añadió, en un tono más bajo y sólo para que él lo oyera—. Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Rebecca se volvió a él y sonrió, habiendo ya ofrecido al resto la oportunidad de cargar a la bebé y habiendo sido rechazada en cada ocasión, para repetir el ofrecimiento. Aunque en esta ocasión, por supuesto, no sin segundas intenciones —¿La cargarás, Mustang? ¿O serás como tus cobardes subordinados? —dedicó una mirada al resto. Pero éste, en vez de aceptar la provocación de la teniente segunda (como habría hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia, dado que era un hombre orgulloso), se vio forzado a rechazarla. No podía, simplemente no podía, aceptarla. Aún cuando quisiera, aún cuando supiera que debería hacerlo, no podía obligarse a descruzar sus brazos de su pecho. Por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza y alzó una mano, aún de brazos cruzados, rehusando el gesto —No. Estoy bien, teniente Catalina —no podía hacerlo, no aún.

Riza, tomando nuevamente a Elizabeth en sus brazos, no sin cierta cautela, dedicó una significativa mirada comprensiva a su superior y suspiró resignada. Bajando la mirada a su bebé con afecto en sus ojos caoba y rehusándose a decir algo al respecto. Rebecca, por otro lado, bufó indignada. Estaba segura de que Mustang era el padre, aún cuando Riza no lo admitiera, y simplemente no podía concebir que hubiera rechazado a su propia hija en la forma en que lo había hecho. A veces se preguntaba por qué Riza toleraba y aceptaba lidiar pacientemente con un hombre como lo era Mustang. Claramente no era más que un idiota y un mujeriego que se rehusaba constantemente a hacer su trabajo a tiempo, dándole el doble de trabajo a su asistente designada. Exactamente igual al viejo Grumman, y Rebecca odiaba a los hombres así. Especialmente a los hombres como Mustang y Grumman —Bah, son todos unos cobardes.

Aún sin alzar la vista de su bebé, la cual había empezado a mover sus bracitos débilmente hacia Riza, dijo —General, no es necesario que permanezcan aquí. Estoy segura de que todos tienen trabajo que hacer. Incluida tú, Rebecca —añadió, observando de reojo a la morena. La cual se inclinaba curiosa por encima de Riza intentando ver a la bebé una vez más—. Y preferiría no convertirme en una excusa para sus conductas de procrastinación. Además, a Elizabeth y a mi nos vendría bien descansar, y estoy segura de que eso será imposible de otra forma.

Asintiendo, se puso de pie —Bien, teniente. Descanse. Regresaré al mediodía.

Riza, alzando la mirada, negó suavemente con la cabeza —No es necesario, general —Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Rebecca tomaron las palabras de Riza como indicador de que era el momento para ellos de marcharse. Excusándose y despidiéndose por el momento, los cuatro abandonaron la habitación para retirarse al cuartel general.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso me está diciendo que preferiría que no lo haga, teniente?

Una vez más, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Meciendo de forma casi imperceptible a la bebé en sus brazos, sus ojos fijados a ésta. No era que no quisiera, era que simplemente encontraba dificultoso el arrancar sus ojos de la pequeña criatura en sus brazos que poco atrás no había existido más que en su interior e imaginación y poco más atrás ni siquiera había existido de forma alguna. Generalmente no se sentía tan inclinada hacia los bebés y niños, aunque admitía que tenía un cierto punto blando referente a éstos (como los Elric, cuando habían sido más bien niños), así como parecía tener un punto blando por su superior y eso había terminado resultando en el pequeño manojo de vida que era ahora capaz de cargar entre sus brazos. De una forma u otra, no podía dejar de observar a la bebé por más de unos segundos —No afirmé tal cosa, general. Simplemente dije que no es necesario que se esfuerce tanto por hacerlo. Debe estar cansado, después de todo.

—Con todo respeto, teniente, no fui yo el que tuvo que dar a luz un bebé de 3.500 Kg., durante toda la noche —objetó, claramente en desacuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, sus noches de sueño siempre eran breves, esporádicas e interrumpidas de todas formas. Seguro, la tensión de la situación empezaba a hacerse sentir y probablemente resentiría el no haberse acostado en su cama en toda la noche. Aún así, estaba seguro que lo que ella había debido tolerar era inmensurablemente mayor a lo que él había debido hacer, sentado allí en el exterior del cuarto simplemente rogando a un Dios en el que no creía que no le permitiera que nada malo le sucediera a ella ó al bebé, sintiéndose como un completo inútil y sin nada más que hacer que aguardar a que todo siguiera su curso. Como alquimista, estaba acostumbrado a poder intervenir en el curso de la naturaleza, a poder manipular parte de ésta. No obstante, había partes que no podía manipular o con las que no podía intervenir y la creación de un ser humano era una de esas áreas que la alquimia no podía ni podría alcanzar. Los Elric habían dejado perfectamente en claro eso. Aún cuando la certeza no hiciera el pensamiento menos frustrante. Y lo mismo había sucedido cuando había debido verla desangrarse frente a sus propios ojos.

—No estaba conciente de que ese fuera su peso —simplemente replicó, sintiéndola liviana en sus brazos. Ciertamente no estaba pensando ya en el arduo proceso que le había tomado traerla al mundo, sino en cómo todo parecía palidecer en comparación con el resultado. Suspirando cansina, alzó su mirada a él, una sutil y casi efímera sonrisa en sus labios—. Gracias...

Por un instante, los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente. No obstante, recompuso su expresión casi inmediatamente a una solemne, pasándose la mano por el lustroso cabello azabache mientras se volteaba, y dijo, dándole la espalda —Regresaré, así que espéreme, teniente.

Riza asintió, aún observando con suavidad al hombre que había decidido seguir prácticamente desde que había sido capaz de tomar control del propio curso de sus acciones. Roy Mustang siempre lucía a primera vista como arrogante y egocéntrico, únicamente interesado en su propio bienestar e intereses. Sin embargo, era un hombre de palabra y convicciones que se preocupaba profundamente por sus subordinados y aquellos a quienes decidía mantener cerca. Y eso era algo que todos ellos sabían, ella especialmente. Por esa razón, no dudó un instante de que fuera a hacerlo. Después de todo, había intentado mantenerlo al margen desde el inicio, hacerlo a un lado de la situación y evitar comprometerlo y aún con todos sus intentos de alejarlo no había sido capaz de lograrlo. De apartarlo de su lado, o de apartarse ella del de él. Era lo único que conocían de todas formas, el permanecer el uno junto al otro cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente, y siempre había sido de así.

—Estoy segura de que no podría moverme así lo quisiera, general —replicó con calma. Tomando el puñito de Elizabeth entre sus dedos suavemente y no pudiendo contener la sutil curvatura de sus comisuras ante la ocurrencia de siquiera pretender salir de la cama. Por otro lado, podría venirle bien una ducha, pero estaba segura de que no podría tomar una hasta dentro de unas horas, así lo quisiera. No confiaba siquiera en sus piernas para mantenerla en pie. Todo era demasiado reciente, después de todo.

Roy sonrió de lado —Buen punto, teniente. Entonces estaré de regreso a las 1300. Espéreme.

Riza asintió —Estoy segura que estaremos aquí cuando regrese, general. Buena suerte. Y por favor realice su trabajo correctamente.

Mustang también hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza —No veo como haya alternativa, teniente. Después de todo, aún estamos bajo observación y el mayor general Hakuro parece haber hecho de ésta su misión personal. No deja de aparecer esporádicamente en la oficina cada un no necesariamente razonable período de tiempo, inspeccionando que todo esté en orden. Creo que incluso Havoc está empezando a encontrar su conducta sospechosa y el teniente segundo no es necesariamente la persona más espabilada de la milicia.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios —Ciertamente, general. Simplemente recuerde intentar_ no _provocar al mayor general Hakuro. Ya sabe que no es santo de su devoción.

—No se me habría ocurrido, teniente —dijo sarcásticamente—. Por un momento llegué a creer que el mayor general tenía cierto favoritismo hacia mi persona.

Riza negó con calma, ignorando deliberadamente el sarcasmo infantil de su superior —Simplemente no lo provoque, general, y estoy segura de que todo resultará perfectamente.

Ladeándose un poco más, exhaló —¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy, teniente? Por supuesto que no comprometeré toda la indagación sólo por provocar una reacción en el general Hakuro. Aunque quiero dejar sentado que si pudiera, preferiría quemar esa expresión autosuficiente de su rostro con mis propias manos.

—Estoy segura que sí, general. No obstante, no es conducta aceptable dentro del protocolo militar y probablemente enfrentaría una corte marcial de llevarlo a cabo.

—Otra modificación a las regulaciones de la milicia que creo que deberían ser revisadas, ¿no lo cree?

Hawkeye sonrió suavemente —Creo que debería concentrarse en violar sólo una regulación a la vez, general. Ya tenemos bastante con la ley anti-fraternización y no creo prudente añadir el cargo de agresión a un oficial con intento de asesinado a su expediente.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente en respuesta —Estoy de acuerdo. Ciertamente no sé que haría sin la asesoría de mi valiosa asistente.

Riza negó con la cabeza de un lado al otro —Espero que no violar más regulaciones. Y por favor absténgase de hacerlo en mi ausencia —acomodó con cuidado a la bebé, sintiéndola mover tentativamente sus pequeños deditos alrededor de uno de los de ella.

—Me temo que no podría así lo quisiera, teniente. Si mal no recuerda, me prohibió acercarme al apartamento.

—Sólo hasta que esto haya sido resuelto —suspiró. Por supuesto, y de tener voz en el asunto (que no comprometiera la posición de ambos en la milicia y la ambición de su superior), preferiría tenerlo de regreso como lo había tenido los últimos meses y hasta el punto de acostumbrarse a su siempre presente presencia. No obstante, eso no era aceptable hasta que concluyera la indagación (suponiendo que lo hiciera de forma positiva también), por lo que debería continuar durmiendo sola en su cama vacía y solamente acompañada por Black Hayate –y ahora Elizabeth- hasta que eso pudiera ser llevado a cabo. La perspectiva no era agradable, considerando que debería lidiar con la infante por sí sola y no se sentía del todo preparada para hacerlo. Así como probablemente podría usar también un par de manos extras ayudándola.

—Esperemos que eso sea pronto —dijo, finalmente. Caminando hasta la puerta con paso calmo y sólo volteándose una vez para observar a su teniente primera sosteniendo a la pequeña bebé en brazos.

Riza asintió, devolviendo la mirada con firmeza y dándole suaves palmaditas a la bebé en el costado por encima de la manta blanca que la rodeaba —Eso esperemos, general.

Volviendo a darle la espalda una vez más, abandonó la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. Dejándola a ella mirando, por un instante, el especio que acababa de dejar al marcharse. Suspirando, bajó su mirada caoba y observó a la bebé en sus brazos, devolviéndole la mirada con sus ojos abiertos, por primera vez en el día, ojos abiertos por primera vez en su corta vida. Con sus ojos negros, curiosos, observándola bajo las largas pestañas doradas en completo silencio. Ojos del color del carbón.

Sonrió con calma, alzando la vista a la puerta abierta una vez más. Una expresión de sutil suavidad en su rostro —Me temo que ese era tu padre —exhaló, bajando la mirada a Elizabeth.

En respuesta, la bebé se acurrucó más contra su pecho, complacida de tener un lugar cálido y confortable en el que descansar. Un lugar en el mundo, un lugar como un Uno en ese Todo. Un lugar seguro. Finalmente estaba _viva_.


	31. Una nueva forma de levantarse

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

31/ 35 **+1**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá les guste. Y ahora paso a explicar que es ese uno anexado al número de capítulos. **(!)** _Como dije, los 35 capítulos son toda la historia con el epílogo incluído. Pero decidí subir, después del epílogo, al día siguiente, un Outtake de la historia, el cual estaré subiendo dentro de la misma, a modo de extra. Era algo que había querido incluir en la historia pero que al final no le encontré el lugar y decidí no escribirlo. Entonces se me ocurrió hacer esto. Como sea, el epílogo contará con un epílogo gráfico también, en el que trabajé mucho y espero les guste =)_. Y esa es básicamente toda la información de hoy. Ahora sí, pasando a los agradecimientos. **Gracias** A todos los lectores, por la paciencia y la tolerancia. Y más aún a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de escribirme y dejarme sus tan bonitos reviews, que me alegran el día y animan a seguir escribiendo. **Muchísimas gracias**. De todo corazón. Y lamento mucho haber decepcionado a todos quienes querían un niño. Como dije, **muchas gracias**. A:************** HoneyHawkeye**************,** ************Sangito**************,** ************Maii. Hawkeye**************, **************Mrs. Darcy95**************, **************fandita-eromena**************, **************Lucia991**************, **************Alexandra-Ayanami************,**** ********kaoru-sakura**************, **************inowe**************,******** ********HaruD'Elric****************, ******************Sunako Jigoku******************, ******************mariana garcia******************, ****************lizzie kinomoto****************, ****************Noriko** X**************, ****************okashira janet****************,************** **JaqueDickinson****************, ****************yoake. laberinto****************, **************daphne-gabycoco**************, **************Evelyn Fiedler**************,** **********KB 16************, ************Arrimitiluki************, **********loag**********,****** ****MCullenMustang**********, ********Coseth********, ********andy********, ********SweetAngel91********,** ******laura-eli89********, ********peqelulu****** **y ****Kasu Uzumaki****. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXXI<p>

"Una nueva forma de levantarse"

* * *

><p>De camino se detuvo a comprar flores. No rosas, porque éstas simplemente no resultaban apropiadas para transmitir lo que necesitaría de haber palabras en el mundo para llenar ese vacío. Pero no las había, y ninguna planta por elegante o colorida que fuera podría jamás dar a entender cuán agradecido estaba de tener a Hawkeye a su lado y cuidándolo como llevaba haciéndolo por mucho tiempo. Aún así, compró un modesto ramo, sabiendo perfectamente que Riza no sentía inclinación hacia cosas como flores y demás clichés que él generalmente solía usar como recurso para atrapar a cualquier cita de turno. Pero las compró de todas formas, porque llegar con las manos vacías no sólo parecía inapropiado y desconsiderado sino planamente descortés. Y Mustang podía ser mil y un cosas y podían llamarlo mil y un otras pero si había algo que no era, era ser descortés. Especialmente hacia una mujer. <em>No<em>. Especialmente hacia la mujer a la que le debía más de lo que podría jamás contabilizar. Pero Hawkeye no lo sentía de esa forma, y por esa razón la amaba aún más.

De todas las personas, Hawkeye era la más desinteresada y fiel así como duradera que había permanecido a su lado. Siempre junto a él, quizá un paso más atrás, pero siempre acompañándolo en cada paso que había dado. Cada error. Sin siquiera considerar en abandonarlo cuando había inclusive aceptado morir. Y sabía, y lo hacía perfectamente, que jamás podría conseguir a otra persona como ella. Alguien dispuesto a dar su vida y sacrificar su integridad moral, a manchar sus manos, por él. Alguien dispuesto a tolerar todos sus defectos (que eran varios, a diferencia de la imagen que solía transmitir a las mujeres con que solía salir en citas) y las atrocidades de su pasado. Alguien dispuesto a acompañarlo y ayudarlo a llevar su propia carga, aún teniendo una propia que llevar. Esa era Riza Hawkeye para él. Su sentido común (sin duda alguna), su caución, su sostén y muleta y su mano derecha. Y aún cuando no había ni habría planta capaz de capturar en un pensamiento todo eso, se sintió obligado a tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de intentar atrapar algo de ese significado de todas formas. Para al menos hacer menos deprimente la habitación de hospital en la que debía yacer.

En lo personal, odiaba los hospitales. Muchos camaradas habían terminado y muerto allí, muchos habían perdido facultades importantes por su lealtad hacia él, como la de caminar, y muchos habían terminado allí habiendo a duras penas sobrevivido. Y la imagen de ella en una cama junto a él luciendo un vendaje en su garganta, en el exacto momento en que había recuperado la vista, aún no lo abandonaba. Pero Hawkeye simplemente se había mostrado aliviada en vez de preocupada por su propio bienestar y eso había de la situación algo más difícil de olvidar. Y aún cuando sabía que ésta vez las circunstancias en las que se encontraba en un hospital eran diferentes, felices inclusive, no podía evitar sentir disgusto hacia todo el edificio. Pero eso era irrelevante y sinceramente, no era quien para quejarse. No era él el admitido en el hospital y postrado en una cama. Probablemente resintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sosteniendo el ramo de asteres _–"creo plenamente en ti_"- de diversos colores, entre los que se contaban púrpura, magenta, rojo y un pálido amarillo; ingresó a la recepción del hospital y se acercó al mostrador donde se encontraba la misma joven mujer que había estado de turno el día anterior, cuando había venido preguntando por Hawkeye por primera vez. Al verlo, sonrió coquetamente. No obstante, al ver el ramo en manos del alquimista de la flama, dejó caer la sonrisa con fastidio. Roy, por su parte, decidió ignorar la reacción y se abocó simplemente a lo que lo había traído allí —Vengo a visitar a mi subordinada —anunció, dado que debía darse a conocer e informar de sus visitas para control del hospital—, Riza Hawkeye.

Al oír la relación que lo unía a la mujer, las esperanzas de la joven retornaron e inmediatamente empezó a aletear sus largas pestañas y a sonreír —¿Su nombre?

Sacando su reloj de plata, lo deslizó sobre el de mostrador a modo identificación. Eso sería suficiente —Roy Mustang.

La muchacha, confirmando, tomó nota en el registro y asintió —Habitación 301 —volviéndose con una nueva sonrisa. No obstante, Roy se limitó a agradecer cordialmente la atención y siguió de largo. En otra ocasión, en otro momento, habría aceptado las atenciones y hasta habría invitado a la joven muchacha a beber un té. Ahora, no obstante, no tenía la menor intención de hacer algo así. Por lo que simplemente siguió caminando por el corredor del hospital y hacia la habitación indicada. Una vez allí, se detuvo con la mano en el pomo. Sus ojos negros clavados en la puerta blanca y en el número "301" en dorado. Suspiró. Era perfectamente conciente de que su reacción inicial había sido lejos de la apropiada para la situación. Más aún, consideraba que había actuado como un completo idiota. No obstante, venía con las intenciones de enmendar dicha imagen inicial y rectificar sus acciones. Después de todo, había afirmado que se haría cargo y simplemente había rehuido de la situación cuando la teniente segunda Catalina había sugerido que la cargara. Y pretendía mejorar la imagen que había dado de sí mismo como... La palabra "padre" aún le era ajena y ni siquiera parecía remotamente apropiada. De todas maneras, no había demasiado más con que categorizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Por extraña e inconcebible que era la idea. Padre era, en definitiva, una palabra que sin duda alguna asociaría a su fallecido amigo Hughes. A Acero ahora también. No al nombre de Roy Mustang. Ni siquiera había concebido la posibilidad ni entretenido la idea hasta que no había tenido opción.

Resignado finalmente a sus pensamientos, giró el pomo y abrió con cuidado y caución la puerta. Sólo para encontrarse a su teniente primera durmiendo calmamente en su cama, con su largo cabello dorado esparcido sobre la almohada blanca, y a una pequeña canasta de mimbre cubierta en su interior con una pequeña manta delgada rosada en la que sin duda alguna permanecía descansando la bebé. Ignorando inicialmente el moisés, caminó hasta la mesita auxiliar y tomó el jarrón. Llenándolo de agua del grifo del baño y colocando las flores en su interior. Una vez concluido eso, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, observando la expresión pacífica de Hawkeye. Sólo cuando estaba extremadamente exhausta Riza lograba ese estado de calma y serenidad que podía vislumbrar en ese preciso momento, y eso era algo que él sabía perfectamente. De lo contrario, de no estarlo, las distintas pesadillas volvían a hostigarla. Sin mencionar el sueño ligero que ambos habían desarrollado en Ishbal.

Deteniéndose a observar un particular mechón dorado que escapaba de su flequillo y caía sobre su rostro, se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, mano extendida para acomodarlo cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, se vio forzado a detenerse en seco cuando un pequeño y suave lloriqueo fue oído en toda la habitación; proviniendo, claramente, desde el interior del moisés y haciendo que Riza se removiera por un instante en la cama, tensa, antes de volver a retomar el completo reposo. _Claramente exhausta_. Pensó, notando que no se había despertado. Aún así, el pequeño lloriqueo no cesó y Roy se vio obligado a hacer algo al respecto. Decidiendo que lo mínimo que podía hacer por su teniente primera era cerciorarse de que obtuviera, al menos, unas horas de sueño. Aún cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con infantes. Menos aún, el suyo propio.

No obstante, no se movió. No inicialmente al menos, sino que hizo acopio de voluntad e intentó concentrarse lo suficiente con la idea de que si lo hacía, quizá, y sólo quizá, la bebé comprendería y se silenciaría sin tener él que intervenir directamente. Claramente, la concentración y el desearlo demasiado no lograba tales objetivos, algo que debería haber sabido, como adulto coherente que decía ser.

Por lo que poniéndose de pie, y acomodándose los pantalones con las palmas de las manos, se acercó al borde de la canasta e inclinó su cabeza sobre ésta. Considerando a la pequeña bebé devolviéndole la mirada entre pestañeo y pestañeo. Lo primero que no pudo evitar notar, fue que sus ojos eran del color del carbón. Negros, idénticos a los suyos. Sin duda alguna. Pero aún cuando llevaban el color de los ojos de él, la forma de éstos, grandes y expresivos, eran de los de Riza. Su palma comenzó a sudar.

¿Qué debía hacer? Su entrenamiento militar no abarcaba ese campo, claramente. Y lo más cerca que había estado de un bebé era de Elicia, la cual nunca había siquiera cargado (muy a pesar de las insistencias de Maes). Por lo que, considerando esto, permaneció otro minuto más observando a Elizabeth mover sus puñitos firmemente cerrados cerca de su pecho y hacer un movimiento igual de torpe e incoordinado con sus cortitas y regordetas piernitas, las cuales también mantenía plegadas contra cerca de su cuerpo. Sus ojos le devolvían una mirada adormilada —¿Te desperté? Lo lamento —comenzó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Pero regresa a dormir o despertarás a tu madre.

Indudablemente, ni la diplomacia ni el darle órdenes a la pequeña infante de a penas unas horas de vida sirvió en lo más mínimo. Dado que Elizabeth continuó gimiendo gentilmente y lloriqueando haciendo que Riza se removiera una vez más en su sueño. De ser forzado a admitirlo, empezaba a entrar en una especie de ligero pánico y no podía evitar continuar observando por encima de su hombro en la dirección de Riza para cerciorarse de que esta continuara durmiendo. Cuando se aseguró de que no se había despertado, se volvió a la bebé y comenzó a analizar sus opciones. Rogando, en primer lugar, que no necesitara un cambio de pañales dado que esa sí era una tarea para la que no estaba capacitado (ni tenía la voluntad de hacerlo). Alimentarla, por otra parte, también estaba fuera de la cuestión por razones obvias. Él _no_ era mujer y _no_ poseía las cualidades anatómicas de una para amamantarla. Y estaba agradecido por ello.

Suspirando, acercó su dedo a la cuna en un desesperado intento de distraerla. Pero lo que no esperaba era que Elizabeth atrapara entre sus pequeños labios la punta de éste y comenzara a succionarlo ávidamente, silenciándose al instante y luciendo claramente satisfecha con la acción, aún cuando el dedo no le estaba proveyendo alimento en absoluto. Atrapándolo entre sus dos manitos en un firme agarre, introdujo en su boquita un poco más de la extensión del dedo, sorprendiendo a Roy al instante —Woah... —comentó, sintiendo cómo inconscientemente comenzaba a desarrollar afecto hacia la pequeña criatura que jamás antes había conocido. De hecho, era como si dicho afecto hubiera preexistido al nacimiento de ésta inclusive, si es que eso tenía alguna especie de sentido. De una forma u otra, no podía dejar de observa con cierta curiosidad y fascinación la forma en que la bebé continuaba succionando una y otra vez, aferrándolo firmemente, y devolviéndole la mirada con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros —Eres más fácil de complacer que mi teniente primera —sonrió arrogantemente—. Si fuera tan fácil de complacerla como a ti no tendría que hacer tanto papeleo —suspiró—. Aunque ciertamente tienes la fuerza de Hawkeye.

En respuesta, Elizabeth barboteó una serie de sonidos incomprensibles que a duras penas alcanzaron los oídos de Roy. Y aún así no pudo evitar sentirse complacido por la respuesta obtenida, por ininteligible que ésta fuera. Y sentirse estimulado a continuar la prácticamente unilateral conversación —Y la mirada —añadió, sonriendo de lado, habiendo ya notado la agudeza y lucidez en los ojos de la bebé, aún cuando pareciera imposible poder notar algo así tan tempranamente—. Estoy seguro de que Hughes hubiera estado encantado de conocerte. De hecho, probablemente no te habría dejado en paz. Era un ridículo... —continuó, absorto en la conversación con la bebé la cual simplemente continuaba observándolo desde su cuna, ahora más espabilada— y estaba obsesionado con que me casara, especialmente con tu madre. Como si fuera tan simple. Pero Hughes era en ese sentido bastante simplista... y pensar que me llamó a mi de esa forma por mis ideales... Como dije, un ridículo —repitió con cierta nostalgia. A veces, sólo a veces y en determinados días, realmente esperaba que el hombre lo llamara para fastidiarlo y hablarle de Gracia y Elicia. O que entrara en su oficina sin ser llamado ni tocar sólo para fastidiarlo con que debía apurarse, conseguirse alguien como su Gracia y casarse. Pero tal cosa nunca sucedía.

La bebé pareció percibir su estado actual anímico porque soltó el dedo de entre sus labios y soltó un lloriqueo más, aún sin dejar ir el dedo de entre los pequeños suyos. Sus pies acercándose hasta la muñeca de Roy —Lamento aburrirte con esto —replicó, sonriendo arrogantemente una vez más. No obstante, se tensó al sentir el sonido de resortes metálicos de la cama plegarse bajo el peso de un cuerpo moviéndose. Volteándose, no se sorprendió de encontrarse con su teniente primera, ahora completamente despierta, y sentada contra el respaldar con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y los habitualmente duros ojos caoba suavizados en la vista de él inclinado sobre el moisés.

—Ah... ¿te despertamos?

Pero Riza negó con la cabeza calmamente, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose un poquito más —No.

Roy alternó la mirada entre la bebé y su teniente primera, una y otra vez —Ella estaba... y yo pensé que quizá necesitarías descansar y decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos y... —suspiró, resignado—. ¿Cuánto llevas despierta? —e inquirió cáusticamente.

Riza enarcó una ceja, entretenida por la reacción de su superior —Bastante —replicó fácticamente y con cierto borde altivo pero moderado.

Roy dejó caer su cabeza rendido —Así que oíste todo —no era una pregunta.

Hawkeye, sin dejar de sonreír suavemente, asintió —Me temo que si. Si me permite decir, creo que luce particularmente atractivo en este momento, general.

—Te estás burlando de mi —bufó, enderezándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Pero ella cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza —De hecho, no —la calma sonrisa retornando a su rostro.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Descubriendo sus ojos caoba de sus párpados, respondió —No es nada. Tan solo me preguntaba cómo te verías haciendo algo de esa naturaleza.

Roy la miró perplejo —Simplemente intentaba ayudarte, tomando el asunto en mis manos. Pero me temo que no soy particularmente bueno con esto de lidiar con infantes.

Riza le dedicó una mirada suave —Lamento diferir. Elizabeth ciertamente parecía complacida en tu presencia. De hecho, creo que lidiaste con el asunto perfectamente.

—Ahora estás siendo condescendiente —torció el gesto.

Ante esto, la expresión suave de Riza desapareció por completo y fue reemplazada por un semblante severo —Permítame recordarle, general, que no está en mi naturaleza ser condescendiente. Menos aún con usted.

Tenía que concederle la razón en esa. Después de todo, si era necesario patearlo fuera del camino y llamarlo inútil por arriesgarse a intentar hacer alquimia bajo la lluvia, o llamarlo holgazán por no realizar su trabajo completamente. Si era pertinente llamarlo idiota por haber comprometido una operación simplemente por asistir a sus subordinas, entonces Riza no vacilaba en hacerlo. No dudaba en llamarlo lo que tuviera que llamarlo para hacerlo entrar en razón, o apartarlo del peligro. O posicionarlo mejor en su camino a la cima. Y no veía por qué empezaría a ser condescendiente de él ahora. Esa simplemente no era la Hawkeye que conocía.

—Buen punto, teniente —replicó, sonriendo arrogantemente. No obstante, su expresión se tornó en una seria con cierto tinte de preocupación al instante—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Así es, gracias por preguntar —después de todo, y en términos generales, lo hacía. Se sentía bien. Eso era, si ignoraba las punzadas de dolor que sentía eventualmente entre las piernas y los retorcijones producto de las contracciones posparto, pero entendía que eso era perfectamente normal. Y por incómodo que resultara, de todas formas, había lidiado con dolores infinitamente peores como para concernirse a sí misma con cosas como esas. Además, ahora tenía a Elizabeth, que claramente compensaba todo el esfuerzo y dolor que había debido soportar—. Y gracias por las flores, aunque no eran necesarias.

Asintió —Estoy al tanto. Aún así, pareció apropiado, ¿no lo crees?

Observando por un instante las flores, asintió, concediéndole la razón —Aprecio el gesto —suspiró—. ¿No tienes que regresar?

Roy sonrió de lado —De hecho, mi teniente primera está de licencia, por lo que puedo tomarme un poco más de tiempo en mi hora del almuerzo.

Riza negó con la cabeza —Espero que estés haciendo tu trabajo correctamente.

—Admitiré que las cosas son más complicadas sin mi valiosa asistente ayudándome. Aparentemente no sólo hacía su trabajo sino parte del mío y del resto de mis subordinados, lo cual evidentemente era innecesario.

Exhaló —Me temo que, de lo contrario, ninguno terminaría su trabajo a tiempo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo aunque no realmente fastidiado por los comentarios de ella —¿Nos está llamando incompetente, teniente?

—Sólo holgazanes, general. Estoy segura de que todos podrían realizar su papeleo adecuadamente sin necesidad de mi intervención.

—Creo que se está subestimando, teniente.

Pero Hawkeye sólo negó con la cabeza, expresión suave —Creo que el que me está sobrevaluando es usted, general. ¿Y podría por favor alcanzarme a nuestra hija?

Se congeló —¿Nuestra...?

Una vez más, espiró con paciencia —Esa bebé que yace detrás suyo en un moisés, general. Si le parece mejor obviaré la designación plural.

Pero él rápidamente reaccionó y negó con la cabeza —Claro que no, teniente. Elizabeth es mi hija también y apreciaría que lo considerara de esa forma.

Riza sonrió con calma, notando la expresión seria de su superior y la forma en que su vacilación inicial había desaparecido. Era el mismo rostro que había visto cuando había hablando con Knox para decirle que se marcharían a ver quienes eran sus amigos y quienes no. Era la misma expresión con la que había afirmado que debía cumplir su deber de adulto, no dejando a Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun y a Ling Yao en el campo de batalla —Nunca lo consideré de otra forma, general —luego su voz se suavizó y dijo—. Además, tiene tus ojos.

Roy observó en dirección de la cuna y suspiró. Una sonrisa orgullosa y de satisfacción en el rostro —¿Los tiene, cierto?

Riza asintió secamente —Así es, los tiene. Y duerme bastante como usted también, general.

—No duermo demasiado —objetó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Y ella sólo volvió a sonreír con suavidad.

—Más de lo que deberías en el trabajo.

—En mi defensa, sólo cuando estoy demasiado cansado. Y sólo en los minutos en que mi teniente primera me lo permite.

—Tienes una teniente primera demasiado permisiva.

Roy enarcó una ceja, sonriendo —¿Eso crees? Puede ser bastante estricta también, cuando lo desea y la situación lo requiere. Admito que fue la mejor adición a mi equipo.

Suspiró —Porque de lo contrario no terminarías tu trabajo. ¿La bebé?

Mustang se puso de pie, recordando que le había pedido que depositara la bebé en sus brazos —Cierto —No obstante, se detuvo al ver a la pequeña aún boca arriba y con los ojos abiertos pero cansinos, sus bracitos y piernitas moviéndose a duras penas—. En cuanto a eso... —¿cómo se suponía que la cargara? Indudablemente su experiencia era también nula en ese campo.

Riza ladeó la cabeza a duras penas y le dedicó una mirada suavizada, negando para sí al ver cómo su superior lidiaba con el dilema de alzar a Elizabeth en brazos —Sólo tómela por debajo de los brazos, general. Y luego acomódela a lo largo de su antebrazo, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano.

Observando a Riza y luego a la bebé, bufó, disculpándose con su recién nacida hija —Lamento disturbar tu descanso —tomándola desde debajo de los bracitos de bebé, presionando su palma firmemente pero no tanto contra la pequeña caja toráxica de la misma y levantándola en el aire —Pero tu madre está demandante otra vez y es demasiado estricta para llevarle la contra —y acomodándola en sus brazos tal y como ella le había indicado. No obstante, cuando la sostuvo finalmente y de forma apropiada, sintió cierta renuencia a entregársela. Sus ojos adheridos a los igualmente negros de ella. Y se preguntó cómo podía ser posible, amar tanto a algo que no había existido horas atrás. A _Alguien_. Su obra. De él y de ella.

Riza enarcó una ceja —¿General? —al ver que no respondía, decidió intentar de otra forma—. ¿Roy? —parpadeando, el moreno observó a su teniente primera, a la bebé –acurrucada en sus brazos-, luego a su teniente primera una vez más y asintió. Acercándose y depositándola con cuidado en los brazos de Hawkeye. Sus ojos nunca apartándose de la criatura. _¿Me pregunto si esto es lo que sintió Hughes...? _Cuando había cargado a Elicia por primera vez. Si habría visto a Gracia en la nueva vida, como él no podía dejar de ver a su teniente primera en Elizabeth. Como no podía dejar de ver algo de sí mismo en ella también.

Riza, bajando la mirada con suavidad a su neonata hija, la acomodó más apropiadamente y se abrió la bata, acercándola a su pecho con cuidado y guiándola con sus dedos en los labios de Elizabeth hasta el pezón. Sólo una vez que se adhirió firmemente a éste, Riza se permitió relajarse y aflojar su cuerpo. Sintiendo las breves y pequeñas pero fuertes bocanadas de succión. Roy observó por un instante con curiosidad —Tenía hambre —no era una pregunta.

Ella asintió —Evidentemente. Ya pasaron dos horas —notando la manita de Elizabeth manoteando a tientas su pecho.

Roy sonrió de lado —¿Dos horas? Me atrevería a decir que come más que el teniente segundo Breda, si no fuera porque Breda seguramente la supera en términos de cantidad.

—Me temo que el teniente segundo Breda come más —concedió, sonriendo con calma ante la visión de su bebé succionando suavemente, mientras acomodaba gentilmente la pequeña mata de delgado cabello rubio sobre su cabecita.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Esto no se consideraría inapropiado?

Riza exhaló, alzando la vista a él —Posiblemente no resulte apropiado lactar a la bebé frente a mi superior. No obstante, y considerando que no hay nada que no haya visto, general. Y que estamos solos y fuera del cuartel general, me pareció una acción inocua. Aún así, si le resulta inapropiado e incómodo, puedo cesar de hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no, teniente, simplemente estaba cerciorándome de que no pareciera de esa forma. Además, ¿qué sugiere? ¿No alimentar a la bebé?

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron suavemente hacia arriba —De hecho, estaba pensando en echar a mi superior de la habitación, general. Esta es _mi_ habitación, después de todo.

—No será necesario.

Riza asintió —Me alegra oír eso.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Por qué, teniente? ¿No puede vivir sin mi?

Y aún cuando esperaba una respuesta mordaz de parte de ella, un golpe a su ego y una palabra certera para silenciarlo, Riza le probó –una vez mas- que no era la persona predecible que él creía. Después de todo, en vez de responder con ironía, lo hizo sinceramente —Ya sabes esa respuesta, apreciaría que dejes de preguntar.

—Ah... Claro... —y, sin decir más, observó a la bebé una vez más. Y la forma en que los brazos de su teniente primera se enroscaban de forma protectora alrededor de la pequeña y frágil complexión (y se preguntó si él también habría lucido de esa forma, cargándola celosamente y de forma protectora. Egoístamente, queriendo tenerla, _retenerla_, aunque fuera, unos segundos más para sí mismo). Y la forma en que sus largos y delgados dedos tamborileaban suavemente contra el hombro de ésta cuidadosamente. Gentilmente. Y resultaba difícil, aún entonces, y aún habiéndola visto disparar, creer que eran esos mismos dedos los que habían jalado el gatillo tantas veces. Y arrebatado tantas vidas de Ishbalitas. Y jalado el gatillo una y otra vez más.

Y era tal y como le había dicho aquella vez. Aún cuando los llamaran armas o monstruos, aún cuando los llamaran perros de los militares y asesinos, cuando tenían la posibilidad de estar en situaciones como aquellas, no eran más que seres humanos ordinarios. Ella y él. Nada más, nada menos. Meras personas que habían cometido errores en su pasado y que vivían para rectificarlos en el futuro. Trabajando por una ambición, por un objetivo.

—¿Acaso sucede algo? —tan ensimismado había estado en sus propios pensamientos, observando a su bebé y la madre de su hija, a su teniente primera, que no se había percatado de los ojos caoba de ésta observándolo inquisitivamente. Sus labios en una firme línea.

_La transmutación humana nunca podrá tener éxito _—No. Simplemente pensaba en algo que los hermanos Elric me dijeron, sobre la transmutación humana —observó a la bebé, con profunda fascinación—. La alquimia nunca será capaz de crear una nueva vida. No obstante, es posible. Es lo que los alquimistas han intentado hacer por años... Y sin embargo, no es posible por esos medios. Los humanos son... increíbles, ¿no lo cree, teniente?

Sonrió con calma. Sus ojos suavizándose ligeramente —Eso creo, general.

Sonriendo avergonzado, rascó su nuca —Ah... Lo siento. Me temo que como alquimista no puedo evitar pensar de esa forma. Es el defecto de nosotros los alquimistas, supongo.

Riza asintió, no dejando caer la suave expresión ni la ligera sonrisa aún a pesar de la mención del hombre que había sido su progenitor y tatuado su investigación de la alquimia de la flama en su espalda —Mi padre también pensaba en esos términos.

—Ya veo —musitó, observándola. Y, por un instante, sintió como si ambos volvieran a tener 20 y 18, frente a la tumba de Hawkeye-sensei, hablando de sus sueños y ambiciones. Sólo que no tenían 20 y 18, y no desearía volver a tenerlos. Así como estaba seguro que ella no lo desearía tampoco.

Poniéndose de pie, finalmente, se sacudió los pantalones. Observando por un instante a su teniente primera antes de inclinarse y besarla lentamente en los labios, manteniendo una mano en su hombro y otra en la cabecita de su hija, y tomándola desprevenida completamente —Me temo que debo retirarme.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Eso fue riesgoso, general —reprendiéndole su conducta.

Pero él sólo sonrió arrogantemente y presionó sus labios rápidamente en la cabecita de Elizabeth también antes de enderezarse una vez más y citarla en respuesta —Posiblemente no resulte apropiado. No obstante, y considerando que no sería la primera vez, teniente. Y que estamos solos y fuera del cuartel general, me pareció una acción inocua —obteniendo otra expresión de amonestación en respuesta—. Además, y dado que la indagación va considerablemente bien, se me autorizó a convivir con mi teniente primera en pos del bienestar del "producto de la no autorizada fraternización entre ambos oficiales". Con la condición de que mantengamos la discreción y profesionalidad en el cuartel general. Como afirmé, estoy seguro de que mi teniente primera no tendrá inconvenientes con las estipulaciones. Espero no haberme equivocado.

Sonriendo con calma, asintió —No lo hizo, general. Ahora, regrese a trabajar, por favor. Antes de que decidan cambiar de decisión por incumplimiento de sus deberes para con la milicia.

Roy asintió también —No se preocupe, teniente. Havoc está cubriéndome.

—Eso sólo hace que me preocupe más, general. Márchese, por favor —ordenó, con severidad. Y él simplemente sonrió.

—Mañana vendré a buscarla, teniente. Espérame.

—Eso haré —aseguró—. Ahora regresa a trabajar, por favor.

—Eso haré —replicó con la misma sonrisa arrogante. No pudiendo evitar ver una vez más, antes de salir de la habitación, a su teniente primera y el producto de su relación con ella. Su hija. Una vida, una nueva vida completamente creada de la nada. Solamente de ambos. Sin alquimia ni nada por estilo. Sólo ellos. Nada más.

Si, los humanos eran realmente criaturas increíbles. Acero había tenido razón, después de todo. _Tú, envidias a los humanos. Aún cuando los humanos siempre han sido más débiles que los homúnculos... aún si somos derrotados, golpeados... o cometemos errores y nos caemos... siempre volvemos a levantarnos. Las personas que nos rodean nos ayudan a hacerlo. _

Esa, esa nueva vida, era su forma de volver a levantarse. Su forma de ponerse de pie una vez más, y continuar avanzando.


	32. Hawkeye  dependiente

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

32/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que espero les guste. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores por el tiempo y la paciencia y la tolerancia y por haberle dado, en primer lugar, una oportunidad a mi historia. **Gracias**, a todos. Más aún a quienes usaron su tiempo valioso e hicieron un esfuercito extra para alegrarme el día con sus reviews y ayudarme a mejorar con su opinión. **Muchísimas gracias**. De verdad. A:************** HoneyHawkeye************** (me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este capítulo. La idea era hacer algunos con el bebé y no terminar el fic con el parto, como es costumbre y esto es lo que resultó =D),** ************Sangito**************,** ************Maii. Hawkeye**************, **************Mrs. Darcy95**************, **************fandita-eromena************** (si, sería algo así como un OVA =D, espero que les guste), **************Lucia991************** ¿cómo es un "beso de cangrejo enojado"? me da miedo preguntar y... ¿lo de pokemon? ¿Estabas pensando en Krabby?), **************Alexandra-Ayanami************,**** ********kaoru-sakura**************, **************inowe**************,******** ********HaruD'Elric****************, ******************Sunako Jigoku******************, ******************mariana garcia******************, ****************lizzie kinomoto****************, ****************Noriko** X**************, ****************okashira janet****************,************** **JaqueDickinson****************, ****************yoake. laberinto****************, **************daphne-gabycoco**************, **************Evelyn Fiedler**************,** **********KB 16************, ************Arrimitiluki************, **********loag********** (jaja, me alegra. Creo que eres una de las pocas que acertó en gustos con el sexo =D, lamento que no hayan sido dos u.u),****** ****MCullenMustang********** (gracias y espero que también te guste el Outtake), ********Coseth******** (si, a mi misma me ha pasado y yo escribí la historia =P), ********andy******** (asumo y espero hacerlo correctamente, ¿que es tuya la cuenta Andyhaikufma? En tal caso, me alegro que te hayas decido a hacerte una y empezar a escribir =D), ********SweetAngel91********,** ******laura-eli89******** (¡gracias!, de verdad =)), ********peqelulu********, ****Kasu Uzumaki**** y **anónimo** (me alegra que te guste). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXXII<p>

"Hawkeye-dependiente"

* * *

><p>Se vistió con calma, removiendo cuidadosamente la bata de hospital y doblándola prolijamente a los pies de la cama antes de tomar las ropas que Rebecca le había traído del apartamento y comenzar a colocárselas con igual serenidad. Eran sus antiguas ropas, una camisa blanca y una falda tubo negra hasta las rodillas, que finalmente volvían a quedarle. Especialmente porque ya no cargaba en su interior con una infante de 3.500 Kg. y su útero había vuelto a su tamaño normal y todo el peso adquirido en el embarazo (que no era ni había sido excesivo sino el justo y apropiado) había sido yendo consumido poco a poco por la bebé antes de nacer, dejándole en su cuerpo tan solo un par de kilos extras. Uno y medio, para ser exactos, y que consideraba que eventualmente desaparecían cuando retomara su entrenamiento militar. Después de todo, y eventualmente, debería retomarlo para poder volver a la milicia y sin duda alguna el permanecer tantos meses inactiva había causado estragos en su estado físico. Requisito obvio e indispensable para ser parte de la milicia, por otro lado. A menos que uno fuera un alto cargo sin necesidad de realizar trabajo de campo. Dado que esa no era su situación, debería retomarlo en cuanto pudiera.<p>

Exhalando, abotonó el último botón de la camisa y se acomodó el cuello prolijamente; en el exacto instante en que ingresaba su superior por la puerta. Expresión arrogante en el rostro y una taza humeante en cada mano. La primera, la de su mano derecha, la retuvo para sí. Una taza de café. La otra se la entregó a su teniente primera, aguardando a que ella la tomara con igual cuidado. Se sorprendió ligeramente, por otro lado, de ver que era té y no café. Después de todo, y aún cuando acostumbraba a tomar una taza de café todas las mañanas en el cuartel para mantenerse despierta y activa, y aún cuando ya no estaba embarazada, todavía resultaba desaconsejable que bebiera dicho brebaje considerando que estaba lactando. Por otra parte, no había creído que él recordara semejante dato. Menos aún que fuera a tenerlo presente.

Roy sonrió de lado —¿Por qué luce como si no hubiera creído que fuera a tomar en consideración las circunstancias, teniente?

Riza alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza —Porque no lo creí, general —dando luego un sorbo cauteloso a su té caliente, antes de depositarlo sobre la mesita auxiliar y tomar el broche marrón para su cabello, sirviéndose de éste para sujetar su larga cabellera dorada en su habitual agarre. Mustang frunció el entrecejo.

—Prefería tu cabello suelto.

Pero ella sólo continuó alistándose con calma —Es más práctico de ésta forma —acomodándose el broche con esmero para luego finalmente tomar el bolso que había preparado y a la bebé en sus brazos.

Él, sonriendo de forma arrogante, se inclinó sobre Elizabeth para observarla —Espero que no te haya causado demasiados inconvenientes.

Hawkeye negó meramente con la cabeza —Se comportó perfectamente —observando también a la bebé en sus brazos. No obstante, y de reojo, pudo ver la constante expresión de satisfacción de su superior.

—De hecho, teniente, hablaba con Elizabeth. Espero que mi teniente primera no te haya causado demasiados inconvenientes. Es bastante estricta —su voz siempre seria, como si hablara con un adulto, aunque había un claro tinte de humor en su voz.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Si me permite preguntar, general. ¿Cómo puedo haberle causado inconvenientes a la bebé? Y antes de que responda, recuerde que es usted a quien debo cuidar como si se tratara de un bebé constantemente.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Me ofende, teniente, que me compare con un manojo de llantos y pañales sucios.

Apartando con calma la mantita blanca que había caído sobre la frente de Elizabeth, suspiró —Tiene razón, general. Resulta un menosprecio a Elizabeth —miró a la bebé, forzando una expresión seria en su rostro—. Mis disculpas. Fue inapropiado de mi parte compararte con tu padre. El general de brigada es más dependiente que tú —la cual devolvió sus palabras con un curioso y confuso pestañeo de sus grandes ojos negros.

Mustang torció el gesto, sarcasmo en su voz —Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, teniente.

Riza sonrió con calma. Suavidad en sus ojos caoba —Eso mismo pensé, general. Y creo que Elizabeth acuerda conmigo —la bebé, de forma coincidental, hizo un pequeño sonido gutural.

Roy bufó en respuesta —Ese sonido difícilmente implica un acuerdo —objetó. Y, como si fuera a propósito, Elizabeth repitió el sonido; forzándolo a torcer el gesto una vez más—. Y por favor absténgase de complotar a mi hija en mi contra, teniente. No estoy seguro de sobrevivir a dos Hawkeyes.

—Lo mismo digo, general. Dudo estar capacitada para lidiar con dos Mustangs. Especialmente si tengo que forzar al mayor a realizar el papeleo y a la menor a realizar sus deberes apropiadamente, en tiempo y forma.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Siento diferir, teniente. Estoy seguro de que será más que capaz de lidiar con ambos.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Preferiría no tener que hacerlo, general. Especialmente porque usted es el adulto y como tal debería ser capaz de dar un buen ejemplo, tanto a su hija como a sus subordinados.

—¿Está diciendo que soy un mal ejemplo, teniente?

Hawkeye asintió secamente —Uno terrible, general. Su ética en la oficina es precaria y deja mucho que desear.

Roy dio un paso a ella —Aún así, decidiste seguirme —su voz profunda. Y sus manos yendo a parar a los codos de su teniente primera.

Su expresión se suavizó una vez más y una sutil y ligera sonrisa reapareció en sus labios —Hasta el infierno —confirmó.

Inclinándose, sin detenerse demasiado a pensarlo, besó su frente en un gesto calmo e íntimo. Completamente diferente al tipo de gesto que habitualmente solía tener para con ella; desesperado, furtivo y apasionado. No obstante, no había necesidad de un gesto de esa naturaleza en aquel preciso instante. De hecho, y si tuviera que catalogarlo, diría que la presión de labios en el exacto lugar había sido más que apropiada para las circunstancias. No había prisas, por un segundo, un breve intervalo de tiempo fugaz, no había necesidad de ocultarse entre cuatro paredes y aferrarse al otro desesperadamente como si no hubiera mañana. No había dedos impacientes intentando librar ataduras, ni piel enrojecida por el roce de dientes ni labios inflamados y amoratados. No había nada. Salvo calma. Salvo ellos tres. Y eso era algo que no tenía necesidad de explicar para que ella entendiera. Hawkeye entendería, como siempre.

Sonrió arrogantemente —No sé qué piensa al respecto, teniente, pero en mi opinión el infierno se está viendo mejor de lo que pensaba...

Riza asintió suavemente —Eso creo, general. Aún así, no creo que sea el momento de relajarnos.

—No lo es —concedió, tomando las demás cosas restantes. No lo era, realmente. Y probablemente nunca habría un momento en que pudieran bajar la guardia completamente. No estando en la milicia y no habiendo tomado las decisiones que habían tomado. Aún así, si podían disfrutar de esos breves minutos de paz. Perecederos instantes de cotidianeidad. Entonces no veía el inconveniente en continuar ascendiendo hacia la cima. Ni mantener el curso de acción predeterminado. Seguro, las circunstancias habían cambiado ligeramente –mirando al pequeño bulto envuelto en blanco en los brazos de su teniente primera- y las cosas difícilmente se harían más fáciles de ahora en más. Pero no importaba, porque las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles para empezar, y mientras tuviera personas como Hawkeye a su lado. Personas que creyeran en él y lo apoyaran. Personas en quienes confiar. No habría nada que pudiera detenerlo de continuar ascendiendo.

Y no había perdido nada, ese día. Sólo había ganado a una persona más. Una persona más importante a la que proteger —¿Vamos?

Riza asintió secamente —Si —comenzando a caminar junto a él hacia el exterior del hospital, con el bolso al hombro y la pequeña criatura en brazos devolviéndole la mirada ocasionalmente. Fija. Negra. Como la de él. En silencio, ambos caminaron hasta el auto.

—Permíteme —dijo, abriéndole la puerta y sosteniéndola abierta para que ella ingresara. Con cuidado, y cubriendo la cabecita de la bebé con la palma de su mano, se deslizó al interior, al asiento de acompañante. Aguardando a que él ocupara su legítimo lugar en el asiento de conductor, a su derecha. Una vez estuvieron los dos adentro, y haciendo girar la llave en el encendido del auto, puso en marcha el motor, el cual ronroneó suavemente bajo ambos. En cuestión de segundos, estaban en marcha.

Sin embargo, no tomó demasiado para que alguien tocara la bocina tras ellos. Riza observó hacia atrás y exhaló con calma. Una suave sonrisa en los labios —No es necesario que vayas a 20 Km/h.

Roy la observó de reojo y volvió la vista al frente. Manos firmes en el volante —No veo necesidad en comprometer el bienestar de mi hija, teniente. Ó el tuyo, si vamos al caso.

El bocinazo se volvió a oír, más insistente esta vez —No creo que quien maneja tras nosotros esté complacido.

—Ciertamente. Pero estoy seguro que sobrevivirá. Mi prioridad es velar por el bienestar de ustedes.

—Está siendo innecesariamente protector, general, _otra vez_.

Roy se encogió ligeramente de hombros, vista al frente —Prefiero el término "precavido", teniente. Y nunca se puede ser demasiado.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma y asintió —Supongo que tiene razón, general —permitiéndose relajar por el resto del viaje. Sólo cuando su superior finalmente aparcó junto a la acera, volvió a abrirlos una vez más. Observando la forma en que la bebé dormía ahora en sus brazos. Serena. Tranquila. Su respiración constante haciéndose notar en el suave ascender y descender del pequeño pecho bajo la mantita blanca.

Roy observó esto también —Tiene la habilidad de dormir en cualquier parte.

Hawkeye sonrió ligeramente y asintió —Supongo que heredó dicha habilidad de su padre. Considerando que es capaz de dormirse sentado en su propio escritorio.

Mustang abrió la puerta —Ah... No dejará el tema en paz, ¿cierto, teniente? —descendiendo y dando la vuelta para abrir la de ella.

—No, me temo que no, señor —viendo su puerta ser abierta por él, descendió cuidadosamente sus piernas primero y luego el resto el cuerpo, cubriendo nuevamente la cabeza de Elizabeth con su mano. Con paso calmo, comenzó a seguirlo hacia la entrada del apartamento. Sólo para detenerse frente a la puerta, tras él, mientras Roy removía una copia de llaves de su bolsillo y las introducía en el cerrojo de la puerta correspondiente. Cuando la misma se abrió, un perro blanco y negro de tamaño mediano se apresuró a las piernas de su ama, moviendo la cola alegremente. Riza, mantuvo a la bebé en alto cuidadosamente.

—Black Hayate, ¡no! Sentado —le ordenó, y el pequeño can obedeció al instante. Bajando la cabeza y las orejas sumisamente—. General, ¿quién se hizo cargo de alimentar a mi perro?

Roy se encogió de hombros, ingresando al apartamento, con Hayate trotando a su lado —Le asigné la tarea al sargento mayor Fuery.

Riza asintió —Muchas gracias.

—Estoy seguro de que el sargento estuvo más que complacido por hacerse cargo del perro, Havoc probablemente hubiera vuelto a sugerir que lo cocináramos y Breda indudablemente no era una opción.

Una pequeña sonrisa tenue agració sus facciones —Indudablemente —siguiendo al hombre al interior del apartamento. Con paso calmo, caminó hasta la habitación de la bebé y particularmente hasta la cuna y depositó con cuidado y lentitud (intentando no despertarla) en el interior. Boca arriba. Tapándola con la mantita solamente hasta debajo de los brazos, dejando éstos libres. Hayate, curioso, se acercó olfateando entre los barrotes, sin poder realmente acceder a una locación próxima a la bebé.

Observándolo un instante con suavidad, se agachó y lo alzó desde debajo de las patas delanteras, apoyando éstas en el barandal y permitiéndole observar el interior de la cuna, donde la bebé yacía dormida. Con curiosidad, y tras olfatear un poco más, Hayate comenzó a mover la cola. Roy se detuvo tras ella —Parece que le agrada.

Cerrando los ojos con calma, asintió —Eso parece —para luego depositar con igual cuidado al can en el suelo una vez más. El cual se sentó, moviendo la cola alegremente de un lado al otro, y con la boca entreabierta y la lengua colgando de un costado, observándolos a ambos. Roy dio un paso a Riza, extendiendo su mano hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza y librándola del broche que sujetaba en alto su cabello. Sus manos deslizándose por la ahora suelta cabellera dorada.

—Definitivamente prefiero tu cabello suelto —afirmó. Sonriendo satisfecho. E inclinándose a besar lenta, muy lentamente, su cuello. Rozando su boca en cada centímetro de extensión de piel y mordisqueando aquí y allá.

Las manos de ella, firmemente posicionadas en su pecho, lo detuvieron de continuar sus atenciones —No frente a la bebé —deteniendo sus acciones al instante.

—¡Oh, vamos, Riza!. Dudo seriamente que la bebé se percate del significado de nuestras acciones.

—Me temo que tengo que declinar —reafirmó, seria—. Además, ¿quién fue que me dijo sobre responsabilizarse de las acciones de uno?

—Estoy seguro de que no me refería a esto —frunció el entrecejo, intentando un nuevo avance, que ella detuvo en desaprobación. Su expresión severa.

—Estoy segura. Aún así, no es viable. Y apreciaría que dejes de presionar el asunto considerando que no lo será por cuarenta días más.

—¿Cuarenta días? —bufó—. ¿No cree que he debido tolerar demasiado tiempo, teniente? Soy un hombre, después de todo.

Cruzándose de brazos, Riza negó con la cabeza. Encontrando la actitud de su superior curiosa y hasta ligeramente entretenida —Créame que estoy perfectamente al tanto, general. Y aún cuando aprecio toda la tolerancia que ha debido sobrellevar hasta el momento, me temo que no podrá ser posible hasta dentro de cuarenta días más.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga hasta entonces, teniente?

Riza se encogió de hombros —Continuar sosteniendo su nivel de tolerancia, general. Ahora, si no le molesta, preferiría ir a dormir, considerando que no he descansado bien en estos últimos dos días. Que descanse —y sin decir más, se marchó a la habitación.

Observando por un instante más a la bebé por encima de la cuna, para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, respirando y dormida, dio media vuelta y se marchó a la habitación también. Sólo para ver que Hawkeye ya se encontraba acostada y en la cama, tapada y dándole la espalda a la entrada de la habitación. Su respiración constante y suave bajo las sábanas. Quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme, la camisa, las botas y los pantalones, y reemplazándolos por unos más holgados y cómodos que había usado para entrenar cuando había estado en la academia, se deslizó al interior de la cama también. Por la espalda de ella, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Hawkeye, sujetándola firmemente. Y regocijándose en el hecho de poder sostenerla de esa forma nuevamente (sin el impedimento del abultado vientre), dejando sus dedos reposar un segundo más de lo necesario en la piel de su abdomen.

—¿Riza? —inquirió, en un susurro, contra su nuca y soplando algunos cabellos fuera de su camino. Nada—. ¿Ri-

—General, por favor duérmase.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —No me llamaste por mi nombre.

Riza exhaló pacientemente —No lo hice —afirmó, y había sido una elección deliberada. Dándole a entender que sin importar cuánto insistiera, no había nada para hacer al respecto salvo dormir. Sin mencionar que estaba exhausta, y necesitaba descansar antes de tener que volver a despertarse para alimentar a la bebé en mitad de la noche. Algo que, evidentemente, él no haría.

—Buenas noches —masculló resignado.

Y Riza sonrió con calma para sí, aún cuando él no podía verla, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados —Buenas noches, Roy.

No obstante, y aproximadamente a la hora, hora y media de haber conciliado ambos el sueño, el llanto de un bebé comenzó a hacerse oír desde -_¿acaso podía ser posible?- _encima de la mesita de noche, bajo la lámpara. Manoteando con pereza y somnolencia la superficie, intentó silenciar el objeto como si se tratara de un despertador. Desgraciadamente, en vano. El llanto seguía sonando —Teniente, ¿qué demonios es eso? —se quejó, tan dormido que simplemente usó el rango por costumbre.

—Una radio —replicó, igual de cansada y adormilada—, conectada y sincronizada a la que se encuentra en el cuarto de la bebé para poder oírla desde aquí. El sargento mayor Fuery tuvo la cortesía de arreglarlo.

Roy enterró su rostro en la almohada. Su cabello azabache esparcido sobre la superficie de ésta —Mmhh... Recuérdame degradar a Fuery. U obligarlo a hacer mi papeleo.

—Ya lo haces —replicó, quitándose las sábanas de las piernas para poder abandonar la calidez de la cama –a regañadientes- y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden con la bebé. Sin embargo, él la detuvo posando una mano en su antebrazo y sentándose él al borde de la cama. No pudiendo contener el bostezo que escapaba de sus labios—. Yo me haré cargo.

Riza asintió y se acostó una vez más. Roy, por su parte, se puso de pie –frotándose los ojos con pereza- y comenzó a arrastrar sus pies descalzos por el parqué de madera hacia la sala y luego hacia la habitación de Elizabeth. De la cual, indudablemente, provenía el estruendoso llanto.

Acercándose hasta el borde de la cuna, observó por un instante a la pequeña bebé lloriqueando con su rostro rojo a más no poder —¿Qué demonios...? —deslizó sus manos al interior e intentó entretenerla consintiéndole que succionara su dedo. Desgraciadamente, el recurso (el único que había usado y que, de hecho, le había funcionado hasta el momento) resultó nulo —¿Qué se supone que haga contigo? —musitó para sí. Preguntándose cómo hacía Acero para lidiar con aquello a diario. O cómo había hecho Hughes con Elicia. Pero no encontró respuesta alguna en dicha reflexión. Tomándola desde debajo de los brazos, la removió del interior de la cuna con especial cautela (o su teniente primera lo mataría y él mismo no se lo perdonaría si algo malo llegara a ocurrirle) y la observó por un segundo. Notando al instante el hediondo hedor—. ¡Oh, vamos...! —masculló, absteniéndose de volver a maldecir frente a la criatura. Por un instante, consideró recurrir a su teniente primera como siempre lo hacía, pero finalmente decidió que debería ser al menos capaz de lidiar con la situación entre manos por sí solo. Hawkeye estaba exhausta después de todo. Y eventualmente tendría que despertarse y levantarse para alimentarla nuevamente, por lo que reducía su margen de descanso. Algo que él no podía permitir.

Tomándola con cuidado, y sosteniéndole la cabeza, pero con la nariz fruncida, la depositó boca arriba sobre la mesa destinada a modo de cambiador y observó con asco el pequeño bulto en la cola de la bebé. Abriéndole la solapa de la pequeña prenda enteriza rosa pastel y retirando con igual asco el pañal de tela, el cual arrojó al cesto con desdén. Él era el condenado alquimista de la flama. Un renombrado alquimista estatal y héroe de guerra. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hacía cambiando pañales, de todas las cosas? Aún así, se dispuso a limpiarla, colocarle talco, y reemplazar el pañal sucio por uno limpio. Cuando terminó, la alzó y posicionó en sus brazos. Satisfecho de su desempeño en la tarea.

—Mucho mejor —aseguró, acomodándola contra su hombro, sosteniéndole la cabeza, y comenzando a pasearse por el cuarto con intenciones de inducirle el sueño. No obstante, estaba probando ser una labor aún más dificultosa que la de cambiarle el pañal. Y estaba cansado. Y quería volver a dormir. ¿Por qué demonios Hughes había querido una de éstas? ¿Por qué lo hacía él ahora? Porque aún cuando odiara la desagradable obligación que había debido cumplimentar, no podía obligarse a rechazar a la criatura. Sino todo lo contrario.

Suspiró —Havoc probablemente no me dejaría sobrevivir a esto. Hughes tampoco... —comentó, imaginándose la inacabable lista de cosas que su amigo habría querido decirle de verlo en aquella situación. Empezando porque probablemente habría querido tomarle una fotografía.

Pero era todo culpa de Hawkeye, suponía. Se había deslizado silenciosamente bajo su piel, colado bajo sus defensas cuando aún habían sido unos meros adolescentes y él había estado estudiando bajo la tutela de su padre y lo había hecho sin que él se percatara. Aún cuando su relación había sido de platónica a nula en aquel entonces, y aún cuando Riza simplemente permanecía en su parte de la casa, silenciosa y distante, realizando sus quehaceres sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra más de lo requerido y necesario. Aún entonces, había logrado disparar su curiosidad. Y luego le había mostrado su espalda. Y lo había seguido hasta la milicia, hasta Ishbal, jurado seguirlo hasta el infierno, y nunca más había sido capaz de sacarla de su cabeza. Se había aferrado a ella, se había vuelto –en cierto nivel inconsciente- dependiente de su presencia, de su capacidad para mantenerlo en línea. De su capacidad para protegerlo. De su sentido común. Se había vuelto Hawkeye-dependiente. Para alcanzar su objetivo y para organizar su propia vida personal. Y ahora suponía que había sucedido lo mismo con la pequeña criatura en sus brazos que tanto le recordaba a Riza Hawkeye y que parecía haberse colado con facilidad bajo sus defensas, aún cuando ni siquiera le habían gustado los bebés antes. Menos aún deseado tener uno propio. Pero era parte de ella, una extensión suya, de ambos. Y simplemente no podía rechazarla ni apartarla de su lado tampoco. No, no podía evitar amarla a pesar de todo.

Ladeando la cabeza, confirmó, aliviado, que Elizabeth se había dormido en su hombro. No sin antes babearlo parcialmente —Te estoy hablando y no tengo tu atención, ¿cierto? —musitó con una sonrisa de lado. Chasqueando los dedos e incinerando el interior del cesto de basura. Asintiendo para sí, satisfecho—. Ciertamente, mucho mejor.

No obstante, una voz inquisitiva y severa tras él (y proveniente de debajo del marco de la puerta) borró la sonrisa satisfactoria de su aniñado pero atractivo y masculino rostro —¿General, me puede explicar por qué el interior del cesto está en llamas?

Volteándose, enfrentó a no otra que su teniente primera. La cual permanecía de brazos cruzados, contra el marco de la entrada de la habitación, y con una ceja enarcada. Alternando la mirada entre su superior y la bebé y las llamas anaranjadas saliendo del interior de la basura —Tuvimos un código marrón, teniente. Afortunadamente, lidié diestramente con la situación.

Riza exhaló con calma —Eso puedo ver, general. Sin embargo, me temo informarle que el pañal no es ni era descartable. Además, no veo cómo pueda ser apropiado el encender fuego en la habitación de un bebé. Es peligroso.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Me ofende, teniente. Soy capaz de controlar las flamas. Y, en mi defensa, olía mal. Y me babeó —se quejó, pasándose la mano por el hombro húmedo y pegajoso.

Hawkeye asintió, caminando hasta donde se encontraba él y tomando la bebé en sus propios brazos. Posicionándola igual a como la había sostenido él, contra su hombro derecho y con su mano izquierda sosteniéndole la cabeza que aún era incapaz de mantener firme y en línea por su cuenta —Eso tienden a hacer los bebés —afirmó agudamente, moviéndose con calma un poco.

—Eso veo —replicó, limpiándose y observando a Hawkeye sostener a la bebé en sus brazos. Deteniéndose, por un instante, en la expresión suavizada del habitualmente severo semblante de su teniente primera y la pequeña pero casi sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Así como la forma en que sus hombros se relajaban parcialmente cuando la tenía en sus brazos. No era la primera vez que veía esa expresión. La había vislumbrado en varias ocasiones, dado que Roy Mustang era uno de los pocos privilegiados en ver a la teniente primera en sus momentos más vulnerables y afectuosos, y había visto esa expresión dirigida a él, a Black Hayate e incluso a alguno de sus subordinados en ocasiones. No obstante, nunca antes Hawkeye le había parecido del tipo maternal. Seguro, había tenido una cierta actitud similar en relación a los hermanos Elric. No obstante, la idea no había cruzado por su cabeza. Ahora, viéndola, no obstante, parecía tener cierto sentido y encontraba que la idea le resultaba inclusive atrayente. Especialmente si consideraba que era, en realidad, la madre de _su _hija.

—¿Sucede algo? —parpadeó, viéndolo observarla seriamente, aún meciendo su cuerpo calmamente de un lado al otro con la bebé en brazos.

—No. No es nada. Es sólo que no te hacía del tipo maternal.

Riza asintió, cerrado tranquilamente sus ojos y presionando sus labios con caución contra la sien de Elizabeth —Permíteme recordarte que yo tampoco me creía capaz de lidiar con un infante propio, general. Sin embargo, no tuve elección.

—Y permítame decirle, teniente —replicó con una sonrisa arrogante y caminando hasta ella—. Que lo hace espléndidamente. No esperaba menos de mi más competente subordinada.

Hawkeye sonrió con calma, presionando sus labios contra los de él y luego contra la sien de la bebé una vez más —Usted también lo está haciendo bien, general. Solo... no incinere a nuestra bebé, por favor...


	33. Una opción inaceptable

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

33/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como verán, hoy tocó un capítulo considerablemente más largo. Perdón por eso, creo que me dejé llevar completamente en este, pero ojalá les guste. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores que siguieron esta histotoria de principio hasta aquí y espero que hasta el fin también.** Gracias**, a todos. De verdad. Y especiales agradecimientos de todo corazón a todos quienes me hicieron y me hacen saber su opinión con sus amables reviews. **Muchas, muchísimas gracias**. Por todo. A:****************HoneyHawkeye**************** (jajaja, si, supuse que entonces habría pañales de tela si incluso creo que hasta mi mamá llegó a usarlos conmigo y ahora sí, ¿McGyver? Eso es como... ¡de cuando mi época y cuando yo era chica y lo veía! No puedo creer que alguien lo recuerde más aún lo mencione =D),**** ************Sangito**************** (no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar un review, y me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado. No quería terminar el fic con el nacimiento, sino que quería hacer un par de escenas después), ****************Maii. Hawkeye****************,** **************Mrs. Darcy95****************,** **************fandita-eromena**************** (jaja, si pobre Havoc, ahora hasta las no-nacidas lo rechazan e imagino qie Roy si sería sobreprotector, considerando que claramente lo es con Riza en el manga y anime), ****************Lucia991**************** (tu manager invisible no quiso explicarme lo del cangrejo, ¡contratá a otro!, ****************Alexandra-Ayanami************,**** ********kaoru-sakura****************,** **************inowe****************, ******************HaruD'Elric******************, ********************Sunako Jigoku********************, ********************mariana garcia******************** (bueno, Breda sí ganó la apuesta del sexo así que lo había supuesto ya desde entonces =)), ******************lizzie kinomoto******************,** ****************Noriko** X****************, ******************okashira janet******************,**************** **JaqueDickinson******************, ******************yoake. laberinto******************, ****************daphne-gabycoco****************, ****************Evelyn Fiedler****************, **************KB 16**************, **************Arrimitiluki**************, ************loag************,******** ****MCullenMustang************ (me alegra haber podido retratarlos de esa forma, como una familia. Era la idea =)), **********Coseth**********, **********andy********** (si, me alegra haber estado en lo correcto. Y también pensé que podía ser eso, la página te borra a veces algunas cosas, como también agunos signos, pasa. Pero realmente me gustó tu historia y me alegro que te hayas decidido a escribir), **********SweetAngel91**********, **********laura-eli89********** (pensé que sería gracioso hacerlo cambiar pañales =) y si desgraciadamente, para él, el período post-parto es de cuarenta días =D), **********peqelulu**********, ******Kasu Uzumaki ******y****** anónimo. ******¡Nos vemos y besitos!******  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXXIII<p>

"Una opción inaceptable"

* * *

><p>Exhaló pacientemente, cerrando los ojos con calma y permitiéndose percibir el caer del agua tibia del grifo sobre sus manos desnudas. Los platos limpios prolijamente apilados y escurriéndose a su derecha, mientras que los sucios permanecían apilados junto a su mano izquierda. Eran más –<em>uno más<em>- de los que generalmente debía hacerse cargo, y de eso hacía ya dos meses y medio. Por supuesto, lavar la vajilla era una tarea planamente mundana que estaba acostumbrada a realizar desde que era joven –_desde que tenía memoria_- y no había nada remarcable en la tarea que la hiciera diferente a la rutina que había llevado por años (especialmente considerando que siempre había vivido por sí misma). Sin embargo, y en cierta forma, sí había algo en toda la situación. Era... cotidiana (aún cuando distaba de ser lo que debería ser) y le recordaba terriblemente a cuando el hombre tras ella, sentado en la mesa –y frunciendo el entrecejo a la carilla de una hoja que llevaba leyendo quince minutos ya- aún había sido solamente el discípulo de alquimia de su padre. Por aquel entonces, Roy Mustang –_Mustang-san_– solía tomar su acostumbrado lugar en la mesa redonda de madera, precaria y manchada y humedecida por el paso del tiempo, de la cocina de los Hawkeye y estudiar los libros que Berthold Hawkeye le había ordenado que leyera, mientras ella permanecía en el fondo lavando la vajilla y manteniendo la casa lo mínimamente habitable posible. Sino para su padre (que no parecía prestar atención alguna al estado de la casa), para ella y el aprendiz de su padre que solía quedarse allí por largos períodos de tiempo.

Y por supuesto, la costumbre de buscar cualquier excusa para distraerse de sus obligaciones había estado ya muy arraigada en su persona. Aún cuando Roy Mustang había estado clara y obviamente comprometido con su determinación de aprender alquimia. Aún entonces, había buscado excusas para distraerse, si bien por un momento. Y generalmente parecía buscar que ella se las proveyera, sonsacándole conversación (que Riza rara vez prolongaba más allá de dos respuestas monosilábicas, de todas formas) hasta que finalmente desistía y retomaba su tarea de leer cualquier incomprensible libro de alquimia que tuviera en mano. Eso era, hasta que ella se compadecía de su cansina expresión –aunque sin manifestarlo realmente- y depositaba una humeante taza de café sobre la mesa sin decir nada, con expresión neutra y ligeramente seria. Y él parpadeaba –exhausto- y sonreía finalmente, agradeciéndole el gesto con un breve gracias que Riza nunca retornaba.

Y ahora, con ella de espaldas limpiando con esmero la vajilla recientemente usada, y él en la mesa revisando algo con la misma expresión de contrariedad que había portado a sus dieciséis años, sentía que la escena era quizá algo más familiar de lo que realmente era en lo concreto. Seguro, en términos generales podía hallar ciertos paralelismos indudables. Pero no era lo mismo. Ella ya no tenía catorce años, ni era ingenua respecto a muchas cosas –la función de los soldados de proteger a los ciudadanos siendo una de esas- y ciertamente no era una niña ni mucho menos. Era una mujer, una adulta y perfectamente conciente de las responsabilidades de sus propias acciones. De los pecados y las atrocidades que había cometido en Ishbal. De las acciones que llevaban a cabo para enmendar dichos errores. Y una con muchas más cicatrices y experiencias de vida de las que cualquier mujer de su misma edad podría contar. No una ama de casa, como Gracia. Y él... él no tenía dieciséis años tampoco. Y no era el mismo ingenuo que había sido antes de la guerra ni el optimista hacia la alquimia que había aparecido en la puerta de su casa solicitando una conversación con Berthold Hawkeye. No era un niño, ni mucho menos. Era un hombre, hecho y derecho, que aún se aferraba a un sueño sólo que con un agarre más real de la misma realidad. Menos ingenuo, pero igual de idealista y dispuesto.

Y ninguno de los dos estaba haciéndose más joven tampoco, claramente. Así que no, la situación no era ni remotamente parecida, aún cuando le causaba cierta remembranza de su juventud (no necesariamente placentera, por otra parte), y difícilmente podía serlo. No con la tercera persona presente en la habitación. La misma que dos meses y medio atrás ni siquiera había existido. Y que claramente no había resultado de un plan prolijamente proyectado y organizado de parte de ninguno de los dos. Ciertamente ella no había esperado algo así, y claramente él tampoco. Pero estaba allí, con vida, a pesar de todas las objeciones racionales que había tenido desde el principio y a pesar de todas las razones que había tenido para creer que algo así nunca podría sucederle a ella. A ellos. Aún así, estaba allí, y respirando, _viva_, por encima de todo y aferrándose a la vida poco a poco también. Una persona más. _No_. Una persona que ambos habían jurado proteger. Manchar sus manos, para que las siguientes generaciones, para que _ella_, no tuviera que cargar con ese peso nunca. Para que pudiera tener felicidad y estar segura, en un país como Amestris. Como el resto de habitantes del mismo. Y ellos se asegurarían de lograr eso, _él_ lo haría, una vez que llegara a la cima. Y ella planeaba continuar empujándolo hacia arriba hasta que finalmente la alcanzara.

De reojo, observó a la bebé –parcialmente acomodada a modo de estar sentada- en la pequeña silla mecedora de mimbre colocada sobre la mesa e interactuando con su superior. El enrojecimiento de su piel y la hinchazón de sus párpados, características de los recién nacidos, desaparecidos tiempo atrás, así como otra serie de gestos, reflejos y demás cosas que poco a poco habían ido desapareciendo o aminorando a medida que habían pasado los dos meses y medio. Dejando entrever características más definitivas de su apariencia. Como su cabello rubio, el cual era ahora más tupido y claramente del mismo color que el de Hawkeye (lo cual parecía complacer a su superior) y su piel cremosa de igual tono a la de ella. Sus ojos, no obstante, ahora abiertos y curiosos, llevaban sin duda alguna la impronta en ellos de él. Negros como el carbón e impenetrables, aún cuando en forma eran grandes y expresivos como los de Riza. Y era ciertamente más activa que en sus primeros dos meses de vida. Asimismo, había comenzado a sonreír recientemente, aparentemente la nueva fascinación del general de brigada Roy Mustang que no parecía perder oportunidad alguna para suscitar una de vez en vez.

No lo negaría, la imagen complacía gratamente a ella también (más de lo que creería posible, por otra parte, _mucho más_), sólo que no era ella la que tenía demasiados papeles que firmar en la oficina y poco tiempo. El cual estaba desperdiciando moviendo su pluma frente al rostro y manos de Elizabeth, viéndola extender sus pequeñas manitos curiosamente y seguir el objeto brillante con la mirada. Mientras intentaba sacarla de su rango de alcance justo a tiempo sólo para verla sonreír.

Espiró pacientemente. Su superior siempre había sido algo infantil en ciertos aspectos y ahora debía lidiar con dos infantes en la casa. Uno lo suficientemente maduro como para no actuar como tal y atenerse a sus responsabilidades burocráticas. Responsabilidades, por otro lado que había aceptado plenamente al firmar el contrato con la milicia y convertirse en un perro de los militares —Te recomendaría no hacer eso. Después de todo, Elizabeth está comenzando a aprehender por voluntad propia —dejando atrás el reflejo de tomar todo lo que tocaba su palma y reemplazándolo por su propia voluntad de tomar sólo las cosas que le causaban interés o curiosidad.

Roy enarcó una ceja a su teniente primera —No veo el inconveniente en hacerlo —sólo para perder la pluma de entre sus dedos en ese preciso instante.

Riza negó con la cabeza, viendo la expresión de frustración de su superior ante la pérdida del pequeño y delgado objeto el cual intentaba recobrar diplomáticamente —Me temo que eso no funcionará. Los bebés no escuchan razones.

Roy exhaló observando a Elizabeth agitar feliz la pluma en su mano derecha —Aquí es donde me dices "te lo dije", ¿cierto?

—Parece apropiado, ¿no lo crees? —sonrió con calma, dándole la espalda una vez más.

—Necesito otra pluma.

Hawkeye asintió —Ciertamente.

Roy observó a su hija una vez más, feliz y alegre de poder investigar el nuevo objeto brillante y curioso en su mano. Y luego comprendió lo que su teniente estaba dando a entender en sus palabras —No tenemos más, ¿cierto?

Una vez más, vio la parte de atrás de la cabeza moverse de lado a lado a modo de negativa. Su cabello rubio recogido como habitualmente. Su nuca, pálida y tersa, desnuda —Me temo que esa fue la última, general. Le diste las últimas 30 para que jugara a lo largo de toda la semana.

Resignado, apoyó la cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa, presionando su mejilla contra la madera —¿Por qué no me detuviste?

Riza enarcó una ceja, ésta vez observándolo —Si mal no recuerdas, lo hice. Todas las 30, mis disculpas, 31 veces, contando este preciso momento.

—Soy débil —confesó, bufando. Hasta entonces, hasta poco tiempo atrás, su única debilidad había sido Hawkeye. Hasta el punto de salirse de su camino y arriesgar su posición en la milicia, su trasero y su vida sólo para cerciorarse que nada le ocurriera, como lo había hecho con Hughes. Ahora, sin embargo, se encontraba cediendo a los caprichos de una segunda mujer (aún cuando siempre se había enorgullecido de sí mismo y su capacidad para lidiar con las mujeres, salvo su teniente primera), una ridículamente más joven y menos estricta –_aún_- pero con el mismo poder sobre él.

Ella asintió, sonriendo con calma y cruzándose de brazos —Eso parece. Aún así, no es excusa para no realizar tu papeleo.

Roy, frunciendo el entrecejo, observó a Elizabeth ahora sostener la pluma entre ambas manos torpemente y succionar la punta (de la que no salía tinta) de ésta calmamente. Saliva cayendo por el delgado objeto —Mi pluma está llena de saliva, teniente.

Riza asintió secamente —Los bebés tienden a hacer eso, general. Además, no debes responsabilizar a nadie más que a ti por ello.

—¿Quiere decir que no me ayudará, teniente? Elizabeth puede llorar si le retiro la pluma —enarcó una ceja.

Una vez más, hizo un gesto afirmativo —Los bebés tienden a hacer eso también, general. Y no. Lamento informarle que está solo en esta.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de asistirme y acompañarme siempre? —se cuestionó, observando lo entretenida que parecía la bebé con su pluma.

—Estoy segura de que no me refería a lidiar con una infante llorosa, general. Especialmente cuando fue usted el que causó la situación.

—Eso me hiere, teniente —exclamó, fingiendo sentirse traicionado.

Riza sonrió con calma —Aún así está solo en esta, señor.

Roy se volvió a Elizabeth —Tu madre ciertamente es estricta y difícil de persuadir.

La bebé, parpadeando sus expresivos ojos negros carbón, observó a su padre y retomó sus acciones de aferrar la pluma y salivar toda su extensión. Mustang exhaló cansado —No creo que mis habilidades diplomáticas estén funcionando.

—Creo haber afirmado que no lo harían —tomando un trapo, comenzó a secar cuidadosamente y con dedicación un plato. Mientras observaba a su superior crear un plan para recuperar su pluma del fuerte agarre de la bebé sin causarle llanto. Era un sonido demasiado familiar (especialmente en las noches, aunque ya no tanto afortunadamente) y ciertamente quería eludir ese resultado si podía. Por otra parte, admitía que encontraba entretenido el ver a su superior conjurar un plan sólo para rescatar un objeto inanimado de las garras de su bebé de dos meses y medio. Finalmente, se puso de pie –decido- se marchó a la habitación de Elizabeth y retornó con un pequeño sonajero rosa y amarillo pálido. El cual comenzó a agitar delante del rostro de la bebé.

Riza enarcó una ceja. Observando el proceder, casi militar, de su superior. Por supuesto, estaba "pescando", usando la misma estrategia que había usado en la milicia para atraer a los homúnculos y revelar las intenciones de los altos cargos y por ende sabía perfectamente que sólo una buena y apropiada carnada podría lograr lo que intentaba hacer. Aún así, era entretenido verlo —¿General, qué-

—Shhh... —la silenció, alzando la mano—. Creo que ya la tengo, teniente.

La bebé observó el objeto nuevo con curiosidad, soltando la pluma torpemente y extendiendo sus manos hacia el sonajero. Comenzando a chupetearlo enseguida, y olvidándose prácticamente de la pluma. La cual Roy agarró entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, observándola con disgusto —Eso parece.

—Es... desagradable —afirmó, observando la saliva pegajosa a lo largo de todo el objeto.

—Estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya se habrá acostumbrado, general. Ahora, regresa a realizar tu trabajo, por favor. Ya estás bastante atrasado.

Roy secó la pluma con esmero con un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo y la tomó de forma adecuada, acercándola al papel —¿Y de quién es culpa eso, teniente? Desde que te fuiste la oficina es un desastre. Ni siquiera puedo librarme de esta basura en mi propia casa.

Por supuesto, a duras penas alcanzaba a seguir el ritmo. Sólo lo suficiente para lucir eficiente a los ojos de sus superiores, quienes aún continuaban teniéndolo bajo observación para cerciorarse de que su desempeño y eficiencia no disminuyera, aún así; era difícil. Y sus subordinados no eran necesariamente mejores que él en términos de trabajo burocrático y organización. El único capaz había sido Falman, y Falman llevaba en el Norte demasiados años ya.

—Espero que no insinúes que es culpa mía. Después de todo, no soy lo bastantemente autosuficiente como para embarazarme por mi cuenta, _general. _

Roy exhaló. Tenía razón. Hawkeye _siempre_ tenía razón —Aún así, estamos desbordados. Y Havoc, Breda y Fuery recibieron órdenes recientes de escribir un informe de su percepción sobre mi rendimiento, el tuyo, y el nuestro en general.

Riza asintió —No obstante, eso era esperable, ¿no es así?

Permaneció un instante pensativo —Si. Y confío plenamente en mis subordinados, aún cuando no siempre parezcan competentes o confiables...

—Son hombres confiables —coincidió. Aún cuando en ocasiones no parecieran demasiado serios ni profesionales tampoco. Especialmente cuando decidían postergar el papeleo en pos de conversaciones claramente inapropiadas en la oficina como las apreciaciones del teniente segundo Havoc sobre las mujeres de pechos grandes (lo que explicaba en parte porque estaba con Rebecca), citas y demás temáticas que claramente resultaban inadecuadas para el cuartel general.

—No necesariamente organizados —objetó—. Especialmente Havoc. Sólo uno de mis subordinados lo era, y debo dejarla en casa a cargo de nuestra hija.

Sonrió con calma —Sólo serán dos semanas más, general. Y podré reincorporarme completamente —aunque probablemente su horario sería algo menor, de ahora en más, y deberían, llegado el momento, encontrar a alguien confiable que pudiera cuidar a Elizabeth cuando ambos estuvieran en el cuartel general. Aún cuando la idea no la complacía en lo más mínimo, sabía que no había otra opción. Especialmente porque Riza Hawkeye no podía simplemente retirarse de la milicia para convertirse en un ama de casa. No por orgullo o desdén hacia el estilo de vida (dado que no tenía ninguno hacia el mismo), sino porque había hecho una promesa, tenía un objetivo, y pensaba cumplirlo hasta el final.

Exhaló —Y hasta entonces me temo que nos ahogaremos en papeleo.

Riza, depositando el último plato en la alacena, caminó hasta la bebé, le removió el cinto de seguridad que la mantenía en la sillita y la tomó desde debajo de los brazos. Sentándola calmamente sobre su antebrazo derecho y sosteniéndola en dicha posición (dado que aún no era capaz de sentarse por su cuenta, ni de sostener la cabeza en alto del todo por sí misma) con su mano izquierda. Elizabeth soltó el sonajero al suelo. Y Hawkeye observó a Mustang con suavidad y calma, cerrando los ojos pacientemente —Estoy segura de que puedo tomarme un día y ayudarlos, general. Rebecca podría cuidar a Elizabeth por el día, seguramente estará más que complacida de hacerlo.

—Seguramente —masculló malhumorado. La teniente segunda ciertamente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con la hija de Hawkeye y suya (aunque esto segundo lo ignoraba, aunque sospechaba que era él el padre) y cuando decidía hacerlo él simplemente debía desaparecer de su propia casa dado que se suponía no debía revelar la naturaleza de su relación con su teniente primera y menos aún con la bebé. Al menos no hasta obtener la aprobación de los altos cargos. Y nadie debía saber que estaban conviviendo juntos. Especialmente sus propios subordinados—. Aún así, no puedo pedirte eso —después de todo, Hawkeye ya había hecho demasiado y sacrificado otro tanto más por él y su ambición. Y pedirle que renunciara a su tiempo libre sólo por ayudarlo con su trabajo era un abuso de su bondad.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No recuerdo que lo haya hecho, general. Después de todo, yo me ofrecí. Además, es mi decisión la de sacrificar un día libre y estoy segura que podré lidiar con ello.

—No dudo de tu capacidad —objetó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Sin embargo, es tu día libre.

Exhaló con calma. Voz firme —Llevo dos meses y medio libres, Roy —y sinceramente apreciaría sentirse útil por un día. Aún cuando amaba hacerse cargo de su hija, y lo hacía con esmero y dedicación (la misma actitud que tenía hacia todo lo que hacía, militarmente relacionado o no), necesitaba estar involucrada o de lo contrario sentía que se quedaba atrás. Especialmente si consideraba que no podía proteger su espalda, dado que no estaba allí, junto a él. En el cuartel general. Y no encontraba inconvenientes en acercarse a asistir a su equipo por un día, aún cuando fuera sólo para coordinar y organizar un poco el papeleo.

—¿Estás segura?

Asintió secamente —Muy segura, general. Ahora, vayamos a dormir, por favor. Es tarde y mañana tienes que estar en el cuartel general a las 0700.

—¿Y Elizabeth? —inquirió, poniéndose de pie, acomodando los papeles sobre la mesa y caminando hasta ambas. Poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la menor de las Hawkeye. Dado que, desgraciadamente, aún no podía llamarla Mustang, como desearía.

Riza miró a su hija con calma —Yo me haré cargo. Ahora ve, por favor.

—Te esperaré más adelante —sonrió arrogantemente. Y ella simplemente exhaló larga y tendidamente. Su superior claramente tenía algo en mente y difícilmente sería posible disuadirlo de lo contrario. No que tuviera particulares intenciones de hacerlo.

—Sabes que no es necesario —aseguró, aún así, la sonrisa de satisfacción no abandonó su rostro. Incluso cuando desapareció en el interior del cuarto de ambos. Suspirando pacientemente por segunda vez, caminó hasta la habitación de la bebé y la colocó en la cuna. Viéndola desde la baranda de madera blanca hasta que finalmente se durmió. Una vez cumplida dicha tarea, se retiró a su propia cama.

Despertó con la sensación de un cambio de peso y el colchón cediendo bajo ella. Labios presionándose perezosamente a lo largo de su espalda desnuda y trazando su columna vértebra a vértebra, de abajo a arriba. Suavemente. Atendiendo cada obstáculo, cicatriz y escara con esmero aún a pesar del ritmo lento de la atención. Y entonces se detuvo, en su cuello, y la presión allí fue ligeramente mayor, sobre su punto pulsante. Una y otra vez. Percibiendo unos ásperos y anchos dedos apartar su larga cabellera dorada de en medio y deslizarla con calma al costado. Rozando con los nudillos su nuca igualmente despojada de protección —Mmhh... —gimió suavemente. Sus pestañas oscilando hasta finalmente ser capaz de abrir sus pesados ojos.

Lo primero que percibió, aún a pesar del estado de ligero sopor, era que había un codo a cada lado de su torso, propinado firmemente a la altura de sus costillas manteniendo un cuerpo claramente más ancho y pesado que el suyo encima de ella, deliberadamente colocados allí para evitar recargar todo el peso sobre su espalda. Lo segundo fue en su nuca, una calma y cálida respiración chocando sobre su piel, allí donde los labios se habían posicionado segundos atrás. Y lo tercero fue la forma en que la mano mantenía su cabello a un costado. Dedos entre las hebras amarillas.

Suspirando, observó de reojo al hombre detrás suyo, encima suyo —Estoy segura de que no era esto a lo que me referí cuando confié mi espalda a ti.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente, besando su hombro desnudo y posicionándose ahora a su lado. Un brazo colgando lánguidamente en torno a la nuevamente pequeña y fibrosa cintura de su teniente primera —Posiblemente. Aún así, creo que prefiero esta interpretación.

Riza sonrió con calma y desenredó sus piernas de las de él. Aferrando la sábana contra su pecho mientras se recostaba de costado enfrentándolo —No lo dudo.

Enarcando una ceja, observó sus largos y delgados dedos sujetar firmemente la tela blanca contra su cuerpo, habiendo intencionalmente enroscado el resto de la misma alrededor de ella —Estoy seguro de que no tengo que recordarte que ya vi todo lo que había que ver. En más de una ocasión —seguramente no habría creído que Hawkeye era una mujer pudorosa y, conociéndola, probablemente no lo era. De hecho, estaba casi seguro que la motivación de sus acciones venía más del decoro que de la vergüenza sobre la imagen de su cuerpo. Aún así, encontraba la costumbre ligeramente irritante y se veía deseando –todas las mañanas- incendiar la condenada sábana. Después de todo, con cicatrices o no, con escaras y marcas arruinadas o no, Hawkeye era posiblemente la mujer más hermosa que había tenido en su cama. Y ciertamente la más hermosa que había tenido y tenía en su vida. Y la única que tenía intenciones de conservar más allá de un breve amorío sin ataduras. No obstante, ella continuaba recordándole –y recordándose a sí misma también, probablemente- que eran superior y subordinada. Y que aquello continuaba siendo inapropiado e incorrecto, a menos hasta que las cosas se tornaran en su favor.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con lentitud —Estoy perfectamente conciente. Después de todo, yo lo consentí, _en más de una ocasión_.

La sonrisa de satisfacción retornó a sus labios —Podríamos añadir otra ocasión al registro.

Pero ella meramente negó con la cabeza contra la almohada, voz firme y severa —Me temo que no es posible. Tienes que estar en el cuartel general en menos de una hora.

—Menos de... —repitió, y luego masculló por lo bajo—. Maldición —sentándose y comenzando a vestirse con desgano. Ciertamente el prospecto de permanecer en cama toda la mañana con su teniente primera era abismalmente más atrayente que el de ir a realizar papeleo rodeado de tres hombres que en nada se parecían a Hawkeye. Sin mencionar que estaría atareado de trabajo todo el condenado día, firmando papel tras papel hasta que la mano le doliera.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la vio salir de la cama también y comenzar a colocarse sus propias ropas. Bufando, dejó caer su cabeza. Claramente no había nada más de la situación que lo que había resignado segundos atrás. Igualmente de reojo, la vio abandonar la habitación y hacia la sala y cocina. Abotonándose el último botón de la chaqueta militar, se acomodó el cuello, tomó su reloj de plata y un par de cosas más del cajón de la mesa de noche y la siguió. Sólo para encontrarla en la cocina, preparando su café, un té para ella y sosteniendo a Elizabeth en el brazo restante, mientras continuaba diestramente con las demás tareas. En ocasiones como aquellas era que estaba seguro de haber elegido a la persona adecuada para seguirlo y acompañarlo. Y era en ocasiones así también en que no podía evitar preguntarse cómo hacía para ser tan rigurosamente eficiente, con todo lo que hacía.

Cuando se acercó un poco más, se sorprendió de ver que además leía con absoluta concentración una carta que había llegado y que sostenía en la mano que no tenía a la bebé —General, llegó esta carta del Fuhrer Grumman para usted —se volteó y enarcó una ceja—. ¿Quiere explicarme por qué dice aquí que como agradecimiento por favores prestados aceptará una foto de su bisnieta?

Roy se tensó. Ciertamente Grumman había creído que Hawkeye no la leería. _No_. Aún desde allí podía leer que la carta estaba dirigida a ambos. Y Grumman no era un hombre que dejaba de contemplar todas las posibilidades, más aún habiéndola enviado a la dirección en que habitaban actualmente ambos. No, sin duda alguna había sabido que Riza la leería. Más aún, probablemente había contado con ello y adosado a él la obligación de explicar el parentesco que por muchos años había mantenido en secreto, posiblemente para no revelar su nexo con ella (y él, indirectamente) y generar prejuicios sobre su posición en la milicia. La de ambos. Ni dar a creer la idea de que Riza estaba acomodada ventajosamente en el ejército. Y ahora debería explicarle a una mujer, claramente no complacida, que el actual líder de la milicia y el país era su abuelo materno y que había entregado su mano (aún sin tener el derecho de hacerlo ni el consentimiento de ella) a Roy Mustang incluso antes de que hubieran comenzado una relación del tipo de la que tenían actualmente. Bueno, posiblemente podía omitir la última parte. Sin duda alguna. _Viejo zorro... _

—Respecto a eso, teniente... —comenzó— Es probable que esté en alguna forma distante ligada al antes teniente general Grumman...

Riza permaneció imperturbable frente a la declaración —¿General?

Roy bufó fastidiado. _Ese viejo zorro... _Le había vuelto a jugar una mala pasada —Estoy seguro que sería acertado afirmar que es su abuelo materno, teniente.

La expresión de ella no vaciló. Aún cuando incorporó la nueva información y se sintió ligeramente sorprendida frente a ésta. No era del todo acertado decir que no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad, por otro lado, considerando que compartía el apellido con el de su fallecida madre. No obstante, no había perseguido su intuición más allá de eso. No era algo que le quitara el sueño, después de todo. Y tenía demasiado que hacer en su objetivo de ayudar a Roy Mustang a la cima como para concernirse a sí misma con cuestiones de esa naturaleza. En lo que a ella respectaba, su familia había terminado con el fallecimiento de Berthold Hawkeye y había estado perfectamente satisfecha con esa conclusión —Y estoy segura que esta información no es nueva para usted, general.

Mustang pasó una mano por su cabello azabache —Me temo que no. El teniente general Grumman me proporcionó esta información considerable tiempo atrás. Aunque, en mi defensa, me pidió discreción, teniente y me vi obligado a obedecer una orden de mi superior.

Exhaló, suavemente —Está bien, general. No resiento su decisión —observando a la bebé en su brazo que le devolvía la mirada soñolienta—. Aunque me temo que aún no hemos fotografiado a Elizabeth como para cumplir.

Roy asintió —Estoy de acuerdo, teniente. Me haré cargo de ello —dando un último sorbo a su café, besando a su teniente primera, a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos y despidiéndose para abandonar el apartamento con paso apresurado. Después de todo, era inaceptable arribar tarde estando bajo observación. Más aún en aquellos particulares momentos en donde su oficina no estaba particularmente organizada ni al día y su posición en la milicia y ambición estaban en juego.

En silencio, observó un instante la puerta de entrada cerrarse tras él. Un fugaz vistazo de su ancha espalda antes de desaparecer tras la rígida madera. E inhaló suavemente. Calmamente. Observando a la bebé en sus brazos acomodarse contra su pecho y preguntándose si su espalda habría sido siempre tan ancha. Tan grande. Como la misma responsabilidad que había aceptado de protegerla. Seguro no había sido de esa forma cuando había tenido dieciséis años y la postura desgarbada de un adolescente aún cuando había pretendido lucir adulto y maduro. Como un hombre, un buen hombre, y uno con clase; tal y como le habían enseñado. Y seguro no había lucido así en la guerra, con los hombros encorvados por el desencanto y pesados de cargar las vidas que había arrebatado y continuado arrebatando cada día. Y ciertamente no lo había parecido hasta recientemente, pues la carga nunca había sido removida de sus hombros. Y nunca lo sería.

Aún así, parecía... _distinto_... Aquellos parecían los hombros de alguien que finalmente parecía ser absolutamente capaz de cargar con todo el peso de un país entero en sus hombros. De Amestris. Aún cuando todavía tuvieran un trecho más que recorrer hasta alcanzar ese lugar. Esa posición. Aún entonces, podía ver que había cruzado la línea del idealismo a la realidad, y que finalmente estaba encajando en el molde que pretendía llenar. Amoldándose. Para algún día ocupar ese tan pretendido y merecido lugar en la cima. Y no podía evitar preguntarse, al menos por un breve y efímero instante, si los recientes cambios en su vida y la de ambos habían actuado en cierto modo como catalizadores para ese paso final. Las palabras que había pronunciado recientemente haciendo eco en su cabeza.

No se trata de estar preparado o no. Aún cuando no esté capacitado en este momento, no puedo simplemente quedarme sentado y no hacer nada al respecto. Después de todo, ahora tengo una persona que depende plenamente de mi. Una persona importante a la que debo proteger y de fallar estaría faltando a mi deber como adulto. No... estaría faltando a mi promesa contigo también. De servir al país con la alquimia de la flama que me confiaste. Y encuentro la opción inaceptable.

Suspirando, observó una vez más a la bebé en sus brazos, devolviéndole los mismos ojos oscuros y penetrantes que _él_. Y no pudo evitar negar para sí y sonreír ligeramente con calma. Era en ocasiones como aquellas en que recordaba particularmente porque había decidido seguirlo hasta la milicia, hasta Ishbal, el desierto, y el infierno mismo. _Si..._ En ocasiones como aquella —El general de brigada es realmente algo, ¿no lo crees? —después de todo, podía dar constantemente la impresión de ser un hombre egoísta y egocéntrico, incluso arrogante, de motivaciones en su actuar basadas únicamente en sus propios intereses y beneficios. Sin embargo, ella lo conocía mejor que eso. Probablemente más de lo que se conocía a sí misma. Y sabía perfectamente que Roy Mustang, el mismo que había conocido en su casa –idealista y leal-, era en realidad alguien incapaz de abandonar a alguien sin proveerle ayuda o apoyo. Aún cuando disimulaba esos rasgos de su personalidad perfectamente bajo un velo de cinismo y engreimiento. Aún entonces, ella conocía perfectamente los esfuerzos que el hombre hacía y había hecho en el pasado para asegurar el bienestar de todos sus subordinados. Y de todas las personas cercanas a él y que consideraba importante. Si, Riza lo sabía perfectamente, ella lo había visto ponerlo todo en riesgo sólo por cerciorarse de que no le sucediera nada a ella. De protegerla. Y asegurarse de que nada le sucediera.

Por lo que creía únicamente lógico ayudarlo. Después de todo, había jurado hacerlo, asistirlo en todo lo que pudiera y había dedicado su vida a la tarea. Realmente era todo lo que conocía. Por lo que, caminando hasta el teléfono, tomó el auricular, lo acomodó contra su oído con el hombro del mismo lado, e hizo girar el disco hasta marcar el número de Rebecca. Aguardando a que sonara. Tras hacerlo un par de veces, la voz de alguien familiar –claramente no Rebecca- atendió —¿Hola?

Estaba por replicar algo (ceja enarcada) cuando una segunda voz, esta vez sí la de la teniente segunda, se oyó en el fondo —¿Qué haces? ¡Cielos, podría ser del cuartel! ¿Hola? —en el fondo, oyó la voz masculina refunfuñar algo para sí.

—Rebecca —replicó, secamente. Aunque claramente entretenida por el predicamento en que la teniente segunda se encontraba y se encontraría, una vez que reconociera quien la estaba llamando.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Riza! —exclamó, más nerviosa que genuinamente emocionada de oír su voz. De fondo, la voz masculina se volvió a oír. _¡Maldición! ¡¿Hawkeye? Si el jefe se entera no me dejará sobrevivir esto... _

Riza negó para sí con calma. Aún más entretenida de la reacción de Havoc de fondo que del predicamento en general. Después de todo, estaba perfectamente al tanto de la relación clandestina entre Rebecca y el teniente segundo (aún cuando la morena lo hubiera negado y creyera ser discreta al respecto, Rebecca _no_ era discreta) y no era asunto de ella realmente el denunciar nada al cuartel general. Claramente no lo haría, ni haría comentario sardónico al respecto para incomodar a ambos involucrados. Su superior, por otra parte, probablemente lo haría. Lo cual era irónico realmente, considerando que lo había oído decir lo mismo (que Havoc no lo dejaría sobrevivir...) de verlo cambiando pañales poco más de dos meses atrás.

—Me preguntaba si podrías cuidar a Elizabeth el día de hoy, dado que me tomaré el día para ayudar al general de brigada con el papeleo.

Rebecca replicó —¡¿Ehh? ¿Qué, acaso no puede hacerlo solo?

Riza exhaló pacientemente —El general de brigada no es particularmente organizado, no. Así como tampoco lo son los tenientes segundos Breda y Havoc y el sargento mayor Fuery —replicando de modo fáctico.

—Odio los hombres que no hacen su trabajo —masculló, al otro lado de la línea.

—Eso puedo ver —asintió con calma, sonriendo ligeramente. Si Rebecca comprendió la insinuación sarcástica tras sus palabras o no, no dijo nada. Aunque probablemente sí se había percatado de ello. Después de todo, la morena estaba completamente familiarizada con sus tonos y su humor casi tanto como lo estaba el general de brigada Mustang, por lo que no había duda de que lo habría comprendido sin mayor dificultad.

—Lo lamento, no puedo —concluyó finalmente—. Tengo demasiado que hacer.

Asintió para sí, comprendiendo perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo, ellos difícilmente tenían día libres y cuando los tenían, generalmente debían invertirlos casi completamente en realizar tareas necesarias que en los demás días no podían realizar, como reabastecer su refrigerador (que generalmente absorbía el 75% de los días libres de Hawkeye) y acomodar su apartamento —Entiendo. Gracias —suspiró, ya vería qué hacer—. Y recuérdale de mi parte al teniente segundo Havoc que si no se apresura llegará tarde al cuartel general.

—¡¿E-Eh?

—Adiós —y, sin aguardar más, cortó. Observando a Elizabeth en el brazo cuya mano no sostenía el auricular del teléfono. Negando para sí, aceptó finalmente que debería llevarla consigo, aún cuando rechazara completamente la idea de llevar a su hija al edificio de la milicia. Claramente no era un ambiente apropiado para una infante, y estaba segura de que terminaría distrayendo a los hombres más que otra cosa y claramente necesitaban ponerse al día con el papeleo. Aún así, no veía alternativa. Después de todo, no tenía nadie más a quien dejársela en el Este, y ciertamente no confiaría su bebé en manos de un desconocido sin conocer mínimamente referencias previas y haber hecho una apropiada investigación. Lo cual tomaría semanas.

Por lo que, alistándola, tomó las demás cosas requeridas (la pequeña silla mecedora plegable incluida, la cual podía cargar como una pequeña maleta) y se marchó al cuartel general. Permitiéndose disfrutar la breve caminata hasta la institución, hasta alcanzar finalmente la entrada. Una vez allí, recorrió los corredores de memoria y hasta la oficina, abriendo la puerta con calma.

—Buenos días —saludó, como lo haría rutinariamente de estar de servicio.

Y aún cuando no lo estaba, y de hecho estaba vestida de civil como habitualmente lo estaba en sus días libres, el sargento mayor Fuery no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la frente y saludarla adecuadamente, ligeramente desconcertado por su presencia allí —Uh... Buenos días, teniente.

Breda, por su parte, hizo un seco gesto con la mano y una sonrisa perezosa. Medio sándwich envuelto en papel sobre el escritorio. Migas sobre los papeles. Roy, en cambio, alzó la mirada y sonrió arrogantemente —Buenos días, teniente —cambiando la mirada a la bebé en brazos de su teniente primera y saludándola como si se tratara de una persona adulta más en la habitación, aunque había una cierta apreciación en sus ojos negros que nadie más que ella podía vislumbrar. Después de todo, era la misma expresión que le había dedicado en ocasiones a ella y que le había visto dedicar a su hija cuando creía que nadie más lo observaba—. Elizabeth.

Riza asintió secamente —Buenos días, general. ¿El teniente segundo Havoc? —observando severamente y notando el escritorio vacío.

Roy dedicó una breve mirada al mismo escritorio y fijó su vista una vez más en el papel que tenía en manos, sonrisa arrogante aún en los labios —Como podrá ver, teniente. Havoc aún no se dignó a acompañarnos. Probablemente lo haya abandonado alguna mujer y esté deprimido en su apartamento.

Caminando hasta su propio escritorio, depositó la silla mecedora sobre éste, acomodó a Elizabeth parcialmente sentada en el interior del mismo y tomó la pila de papeles más próxima. Comenzando a inspeccionarla con esmero —Dudo seriamente eso, general. El teniente segundo Havoc parece haber encontrado una mujer que lo tolere más allá de dos citas y no lo reemplace por su superior.

Mustang enarcó una ceja —Si me permite preguntar, teniente... ¿Cuál es su fuente de información?

Riza comenzó a leer el siguiente, separando los ya leídos en pilas —Me temo que es confidencial, general. Aunque estoy segura de que el teniente segundo Breda puede confirmárselo si lo desea, seguramente posee más información que yo.

Breda observó a su superior sudando —Ah...

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y apareció tras ésta Havoc jadeando ligeramente –claramente por haber recorrido el camino hasta allí de forma apresurada- y clavó sus ojos en Riza —¡H-Hawkeye!

—Buenas días, teniente segundo Havoc. Llega tarde —la cual no separó sus ojos del papel que se encontraba revisando en ese preciso instante.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente, entrelazando sus manos bajo su mentón —Y ya veo por qué...

Riza exhaló pacientemente, sintiéndose nuevamente en el ambiente con el que estaba familiarizada. El de todos buscando excusas para procrastinar y ella haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo —Teniente segundo Havoc, el labial en el cuello difícilmente es apropiado para trabajar —Breda rompió en risas—. Y general, regrese a trabajar, por favor. Aún tiene demasiado que hacer y escaso tiempo para hacerlo.

Frotándose rápidamente la zona, Havoc limpió la mancha y arrastró sus pies derrotados hasta su propio escritorio. Bufando y mascullando algo por lo bajo y haciendo danzar el cigarrillo apagado entre sus labios hasta dejarse caer pesadamente en la silla. Mustang, por su parte, retomó igualmente su trabajo, aunque dedicando ocasionales miradas a la bebé en la sillita, la cual movía sus brazos en el aire. Breda y Fuery, por al menos el resto de la mañana, permanecieron concentrados en lo suyo también. El papeleo, antes desorganizado, incompleto y mal archivado, comenzando a descender de forma constante. Aunque poco a poco.

Para pasado el mediodía, ya habían logrado terminar gran parte del mismo. Y aunque aún quedaba bastante por hacer, el cambio era notorio, así como grato y refrescante. Tanto que incluso el teniente segundo Havoc se había tomado unos minutos para ponerse de pie y estirar las piernas, considerando que iban bien de tiempo para las fechas de entrega, que eran ese mismo día. Inclinándose con curiosidad, observó a la bebé con el cigarrillo apagado en la boca danzando ocasionalmente.

—Tiene los ojos negros —comentó, con una sonrisa y atrapando el palillo de papel y tabaco entre los dientes para evitar que cayera.

Riza no manifestó nada al respecto, aún cuando sabía a qué apuntaba el comentario —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente Havoc, dado que se trata de mi propia hija.

—Es decir que tiene los ojos del padre —insistió. Probablemente queriendo volver a equilibrar la balanza entre ambos, considerando que ella lo había atrapado aquella mañana en casa de Rebecca.

—Estoy segura de que no tiene los míos, teniente —concedió ácidamente.

—¿Tú que piensas jefe? —Roy alzó la vista del papel y observó a la bebé y luego a su teniente primera. Y luego a Havoc. Expresión desinteresada.

—Hawkeye tiene ojos marrones, Havoc —concedió, restándole importancia y haciendo que Havoc se fastidiara un poco más por la falta de reacción de ambos. Seguro, llevaban demasiados años pretendiendo como para no ser así de buenos haciéndolo. Aún así, le irritaba. Breda, por otra parte, parecía entretenido de verlo fallar estrepitosamente. _Maldición, allá van otros 40.00. cenz... _Otra apuesta perdida.

Riza negó para sí —Le recomendaría que no se acerque demasiado, teniente segundo. Elizabeth comenzó recientemente a aprehender por voluntad propia y podría-

—Está todo controlado, Hawkeye. ¿Cierto? —sonrió, volviéndose a la bebé y perdiendo, como si fuera a propósito, el cigarrillo que había tenido hasta recién, en la boca, en manos de las pequeña infante. La cual agitó alegremente el palillo en el aire.

Mustang sonrió arrogantemente —Claramente controlado, Havoc.

Hawkeye, cruzada de brazos, exhaló y volvió a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza, caminando hasta la bebé y retirándole el objeto claramente nocivo en caso de que intentara llevarlo a su boca —Elizabeth, no —voz firme, recuperándolo con cuidado y devolviéndolo todo quebrado a Havoc, el cual observó el objeto con frustración.

—No sirve más... —bufó, sosteniendo el cigarrillo quebrado en su palma.

Hawkeye sonrió con calma —Estoy segura de que Elizabeth sólo se concernía por tu salud, teniente.

—Además, la teniente primera te lo advirtió —agregó Breda, claramente disfrutando aquello. Y Fuery asintió, coincidiendo con el pelirrojo y regordete teniente segundo. Mientras Roy observaba todo con una sonrisa arrogante desde su escritorio. Aprovechando para ponerse él de pie e interactuar con la bebé, permitiéndole succionar su dedo.

—Teniente —la llamó, atrayendo su atención—, creo que tiene hambre.

Riza, caminando hasta su hija, asintió y la alzó con cuidado, acomodándola sobre un brazo y llevándose la otra mano, la libre, a la frente —Permiso para retirarme al tocador.

Roy enarcó una ceja —Si mal no recuerda, teniente. No está de servicio —aún así, Riza no se movió. Y Roy suspiró. Hawkeye era estricta y aún entonces se rehusaba a resignar formalidades. No que hubiera esperado menos de ella, por otro lado, porque no lo había hecho ni lo hacía—. Concedido.

Asintiendo, se retiró. Después de todo, y aún cuando confiara en su superior y tuviera cierta confianza con sus subordinados, encontraba altamente inapropiado el lactar a su hija en la oficina, y delante de los cuatro hombres. Por lo que simplemente se retiró al baño y una vez concluido regresó. Sorprendiéndose ligeramente de verlos trabajando, especialmente al general de brigada Mustang, el cual ni siquiera alzó su mirada a modo de reconocimiento cuando regresó. Acomodando a Elizabeth en la silla, y tomando nuevamente asiento en su escritorio, comenzó a trabajar en una nueva pila, meciendo con la mano izquierda (la cual no necesitaba para firmar) distraídamente la silla de la bebé.

Eso era, al menos, hasta que la voz de su superior la sacó de su estado de concentración —Teniente, revise éstos por favor. Como verá, ya están aprobados por el mismo Fuhrer y tienen mi firma. Aún así, preferiría que los viera por su cuenta.

Espirando con calma, asintió y extendió la mano —Si, señor —tomando el primer documento que consistía en varias hojas abrochadas en el margen superior izquierdo y colocándolo prolijamente sobre el centro de su escritorio, para luego tomar el segundo y hacer lo mismo. Con disciplina, comenzó a leer dedicadamente. Sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente a medida que iba avanzando.

—General, esto es...

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Así es, teniente. Desgraciadamente, mi firma sola no basta y necesito la de uno de mis subordinados, para empezar.

Riza volvió la vista al papel y una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Pero ésta se convirtió rápidamente en su ceño fruncido —¿Está seguro en la conveniencia de este proyecto, general?

Mustang asintió —Por supuesto, teniente. Como siguiente Fuhrer no puedo simplemente actuar a la ligera. Aún así, preferiría tener el apoyo de mi más valiosa subordinada.

—Absténgase de hacer comentarios inapropiados, por favor —no obstante, la pequeña sonrisa sutil y casi imperceptible había retornado a sus labios. Sus facciones, minutos antes estrictas, suavizadas.

La sonrisa de satisfacción y confianza aún plasmada en su atractivo rostro —La pluma está junto a usted, teniente.

Tomándola entre sus dedos, suspiró, apoyando la punta sobre la línea punteada al final. Deteniéndose. Y Finalmente trazando en letra prolija y pulcra su firma, y luego en el segundo papel, para devolver ambos a su superior —Aquí tiene, general. Ahora continúe con el resto de su trabajo por favor.

Roy asintió, leyendo el papel —Gracias, teniente —y luego extendiéndoselo al ocupante del siguiente escritorio más próximo al de su teniente primera—. Havoc, esto requiere tu firma también.

—¿Huh? —inquirió, tomando el papel y comenzándolo a leer mientras daba un sorbo de agua a su vaso. No obstante —Esto es... —, comenzó a ahogarse en el preciso segundo en que comprendió lo que era. Fuery se apresuró amablemente a palmear la espalda del teniente segundo, mientras que Breda se inclinó con curiosidad para leer también. Quedándose con la mandíbula descolocada al ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto.

Roy enarcó una ceja, y Riza simplemente negó con la cabeza —Estoy segura que eso podría haber esperado para después, general. Si mal no recuerda, fue usted el que dijo que no era conveniente traumatizar a sus subordinados.

—No ve cómo algo así pueda traumatizar a nadie, teniente. Es perfectamente esperable, después de todo.

Hawkeye sonrió ligeramente —No creo que lo esperaran de usted, general.

—¿Y usted, teniente?

—No puedo decir que lo considerara posible tampoco, general —replicó, retomando su trabajo, aunque manteniendo la expresión calma en su rostro. Su respuesta claramente por razones completamente diferentes.

—Pero estuvo de acuerdo.

Asintió —Claramente, general. De lo contrario no habría accedido.

—Eso significa...

Con igual calma, negó con la cabeza —Me temo que no. Como puede ver, general, el teniente segundo Havoc aún no logró recobrarse de su shock y firmar el papel. Así como tampoco lo hizo el teniente segundo Breda ni el sargento mayor Fuery.

Exhaló —Realmente necesito subordinados menos impresionables...

—Esto es... —Havoc repitió. Y Riza volvió a observar al teniente segundo con una ceja enarcada.

—Así es, teniente Havoc. Ahora firme, por favor, o de lo contrario no podrá terminar con el resto de su papeleo a tiempo. Y estoy segura de que el sargento mayor Fuery y el teniente segundo Breda también tienen trabajo que hacer.

—Pero... —murmuró. Y Roy alzó la mano, dedos listos para ser chasqueados, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Era sólo un papel, un condenado acto de burocracia, no veía el por qué sus supuestos confiables subordinados hacían tanto alboroto al respecto. Lo admitía, no era el tipo de hombre que daba _esa_ impresión, pero aún así era fastidioso. Él era el alquimista de la flama, después de todo; y su superior.

—Havoc, firma el papel o de lo contrario me veré obligado a incinerarte con mis propias manos.

Riza, viendo al rubio firmar rápidamente, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Breda y Fuery firmando igualmente tras él en los respectivos lugares —General, estoy segura de que las firmas pierden valor bajo coerción.

El alquimista de la flama bajó la mano —Prefiero el término incentivo, teniente —exhaló, más relajado—. Y me temo que de no haberlo hecho estaríamos aquí hasta el mes que viene.

—Aquí tienes, jefe... —dijo, devolviendo el papel y observando a Hawkeye y luego a Mustang. Una y otra vez.

Roy tomó el papel y lo guardó en su cajón. Sonrisa de complacencia y satisfacción en el rostro —¿Qué tal un beso ahora, teniente Mustang?

Riza le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación inmediatamente —Me temo que no, general. Y preferiría conservar mi apellido, especialmente en el cuartel general, si no es demasiada molestia.

_Ah... Siempre pragmática Hawkeye_. Perforando a balazos su insuflado ego —¿Acaso se avergüenza de mi, teniente? Y en cuanto al beso, estoy seguro que es protocolo apropiado.

Hawkeye enarcó una ceja —No es protocolo apropiado para la oficina, general. Y ya sabe la respuesta —Havoc, Breda y Fuery; observaron el mutuo intercambio en silencio. No era realmente sorprendente, suponían. Bueno, no del todo.

—Es mi esposa, teniente —asentó, sólo para el registro, rodando por su lengua con placer y complacencia la palabra, aún cuando en cierto sentido sonaba perfectamente natural designarla de esa forma. Quizá probablemente porque su teniente primera llevaba ocupando ese lugar ilegítimamente por años. Siempre a su lado, asegurándose de que hiciera las cosas adecuadamente, protegiéndolo e inclusive mangoneándolo y ordenándole aquí y allá, como si fuera ella la de mayor rango y él el subordinado (aunque sólo en ocasiones, todas ellas relacionadas con el papeleo). Y concerniéndose a sí misma por su bienestar y salud más de lo que él mismo lo hacía en ocasiones. Al punto de inquirirlo sobre sus costumbres alimenticias y demás tras haberlo visto demasiado delgado, especialmente tras el fallecimiento de Hughes. Y luego había ocupado su cama también. Y cada rincón de su vida desde que tenía memoria y la tenía a su lado, desde que le había pedido que vigilara su espalda y juzgara sus decisiones. Y desde antes también.

Y Riza simplemente asintió con calma, expresión suavizada en el rostro —Estoy al tanto, general. Después de todo, yo firmé el papel —retrucó sardónicamente—. Ahora, regrese a trabajar por favor. O de lo contrario no podremos regresar a casa temprano.

Havoc, finalmente cayendo en la cuenta dijo —¡Ja, tenía razón jefe! El bebé de Hawkeye es tuyo... —por supuesto, era obvio para él también. Siempre lo había sido. Sin embargo, era algo que había debido sacarse del sistema.

Riza espiró con paciencia. Jean Havoc era un hombre leal y confiable, trabajador y un altamente habilidoso soldado, con todo, y aún cuando poseía generalmente sentido común, no era exactamente la persona más perspicaz de la oficina. Al menos no en lo referente a ese tipo de cosas, muy similar a Rebecca —Estoy segura de que ahora resulta particularmente obvio, teniente Havoc. Especialmente porque se apellida como el general de brigada.

—Ah... —rascó su nuca, aún ligeramente tomado desprevenido por toda la situación—. ¿Felicitaciones? —Breda y Fuery asintieron. Perplejos por lo súbito del procedimiento. Seguro, desde que tenían memoria habían creído que la relación de sus superiores traspasaba los límites profesionales, pero nunca habían tenido pruebas de que realmente lo hicieran. De hecho, y aún cuando Mustang y Hawkeye en ocasiones discutían más como pareja que como superior y subordinada, todo había parecido meramente platónico. Al menos, hasta que Hawkeye había informado plana y directamente estar embarazada. Por supuesto, todos habían arribado a la misma conclusión. Pero aún convencidos de que lo era, Mustang el padre, no habían creído que jamás trascendiera demasiado. Su superior tenía una ambición después de todo, incompatible con el riesgo de perder su posición en la milicia por un bebé, y Hawkeye era del tipo de persona en preocuparse más por los demás que por ella misma, aún cuando pareciera a simple vista estricta y severa. Y Mustang era _esa_ persona por la que Hawkeye más se preocupaba.

Asintió, genuinamente agradecida por las palabras de sus camaradas aunque sin dejar caer ni las formalidades ni las obligaciones que aún debían cumplimentar antes de finalizado el día. Después de todo, no quería que aquello se volviera otra excusa más para holgazanear —Muchas gracias, teniente. Ahora regresen todos a trabajar por favor.

Havoc sonrió y se dejó caer en la silla relajado, manos tras la cabeza, cigarrillo en la boca —Bueno, ahora supongo que no tendré que preocuparme más por que me robes las novias.

Riza sonrió con calma. Roy, serio, retomó su trabajo, escribiendo mientras hablaba —No creo que tuvieras que preocuparte por eso, Havoc.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo —¡¿Huh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —enderezándose bruscamente.

El general de brigada ni siquiera alzó la mirada —Exactamente eso. No me interesa tu novia. La teniente segunda Catalina no es mi tipo.

Breda, que había retomado a su trabajo también, comenzó a reír ante la expresión de indignación de Havoc. Y Fuery sonrió gentilmente, sintiendo pena por el pobre teniente segundo que parecía echar humo por los oídos ante el parcial insulto de su superior. Apretando la pluma con más fuerza de la necesaria —Y si Rebecca quiere uno de ésos —señaló, enfurruñado, a la sillita en que dormía apaciblemente Elizabeth, de dos meses y medio—. Me habrás arruinado otra relación.

Roy enarcó una ceja ante esto —Un verdadero hombre dejaría de lloriquear y se las aguantaría como tal, Havoc.

Havoc bufó fastidiado —¡Pff! Como si tú pudieras hablar...

Hawkeye, cerrando los ojos con serenidad y pasando otro papel a la siguiente pila, asintió —El teniente segundo, tiene razón, general. Si mal no recuerda, entró en pánico cuando le informé de mi estado.

Havoc sonrió, así como Breda también y disimuladamente Fuery. Hawkeye siempre había sabido como bajar del pedestal –en que él mismo se colocaba en ocasiones- a su superior, al menos cuando lo ameritaba —Pánico es una palabra excesiva, teniente. Y ¿acaso no debería respetar la confidencialidad esposo-esposa?

Riza negó para sí y tomó la siguiente hoja. Comenzando a leerla —Lamento informarle que no existe tal cosa, general. A menos que alguien pretenda obligarme a testimoniar en contra suyo en un juicio en la corte marcial, y no veo que ese sea el caso.

Bufando, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, contra el respaldar, y cerró los ojos por un instante. _En qué situación complicada me involucré... _Pensó, finalmente envolviendo su mente alrededor de sus acciones con un tipo de sentido. Pero entonces, simplemente sonrió, haciendo girar el pequeño objeto de su bolsillo con sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio. Tenía sentido, si. Su accionar. Sus decisiones. Y no se arrepentía de ello. Si había una mujer en el mundo capaz de permanecer a su lado durante tanto tiempo sin terminar hartándose de sus constantes tonterías y malas costumbres de holgazanería, procrastinación y arrogancia, esa era Hawkeye. Si, si había alguien capaz de lidiar con los demonios de su pasado, del pasado de ambos, era ella. Y tenía absoluto sentido el que hubiera decido atarla a sí mismo en la última forma posible. Era sólo una formalización más para ambos, una forma más de permanecer el uno junto al otro como habían prometido de todas formas tanto tiempo atrás.

Ella le había confiado su espalda, se la había entregado, y él a cambio le había vuelto el favor. Dándole el poder de dispararle por la espalda. De determinar si se había apartado de su camino o no. De arrebatarle su vida. Le había confiado su vida, y ella la suya a él. Y si lo pensaba detenidamente, estaba seguro que de eso se trataba todo aquello. Sólo... le había confiado todo una vez más. Hawkeye era y siempre le había sido fiel y devota, de todas maneras. Y parecía la forma apropiada de retribuírselo. Y porque no podía tolerar la idea de algún día tener que resignarla, por egoísta que sonara y fuera. Y lo era, lo sabía. Probablemente el hombre más egoísta que Hawkeye jamás hubiera conocido. Pero no podía obligarse a importarle en lo más mínimo. No con todo lo que habían debido sobrevivir y pasar para llegar hasta allí, hasta donde se encontraban. Tan cerca, mucho más cerca, de ambos alcanzar su objetivo. Y con una vida nueva por delante. Una que no habían creído remotamente posible para ellos, para personas como ellos. Asesinos. Armas. Monstruos. O simplemente meros seres humanos.

Y cuando estaba junto a ella, y cuando observaba a Elizabeth durmiendo calmamente en su silla, respirando serenamente, sentía que no era más que eso. Un ordinario ser humano. Y pretendía aferrarse a esa sensación por el tiempo que pudiera, aún cuando probablemente no la mereciera.

—General, ¿se encuentra bien? —lo cuestionó, observándolo de reojo mientras avanzaban por el corredor del cuartel y hacia la salida. Elizabeth en brazos de Riza.

Él con ambas manos en los bolsillos —Perfectamente —replicó, observando a ambas de reojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de detenerse en seco y remover algo de su bolsillo izquierdo—. Además, creo que esto le pertenece, teniente.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, observó el hueco de su palma, y el pequeño destello dorado en el centro —¿General, qué...? —un objeto idéntico al que llevaba él en su dedo anular. La bebé, ahora despierta, extendió su pequeña mano para asirlo con curiosidad.

Roy cerró diestramente la mano —Pensé que resultaba obvio, teniente. Una alianza.

La expresión de ella se suavizó —Eso veo, general. Aún así, sabe que no era necesario —y consintió que le colocara en su dedo anular el aro dorado, deslizándolo con paciencia y observando con arrogancia la prueba de que Hawkeye era finalmente suya en absolutamente todos los sentidos. _Si... _Un egoísta.

Enarcando una ceja, retomó el paso, ella a su lado —Difiero, teniente. Lo era, completamente —sin embargo, se detuvo una vez más, expresión seria—. Lamento no poder proveerte de una apropiada ceremonia.

Por un instante, lo observó perpleja. No obstante, cuando comprendió a qué se refería, su expresión se suavizó ligeramente. Ciertamente era curioso ver a su superior concerniéndose a sí mismo con cosas como esas. Más aún cuando la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella prefería las cosas de esa forma también. Simples y prácticas —No. Está bien, coronel. De todas formas no creo que hubiera un vestido apropiado para cubrir completamente mi espalda. Además, debería saber que una boda no está ni estuvo nunca en mi rango de aspiraciones. Sin mencionar que aún tenemos demasiado trabajo. Estoy segura, por otro lado, que Rebecca no estará complacida con mi decisión —todo lo que quería era a él a su lado.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente de lado —Estoy seguro que no, teniente —volviendo a caminar junto a Riza, la cual cargaba a su pequeña hija bebé de dos meses y medio en brazos. Quien, al verlo, parpadeó sus grandes ojos negros y le devolvió una suave sonrisa, extendiendo su pequeña manita—. Ahora no podrá huir más, así lo desee.

Sonriendo con calma, negó con la cabeza —Si ese fuera el caso, general. Ya lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás —Roy asintió—. Pero me temo que ya no podrá ser socialmente promiscuo, así lo desee.

La sonrisa arrogante se amplió aún más —No se me ocurriría, teniente. No se me ocurriría.


	34. Personas más importantes

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

34/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como corresponde, he aquí el capítulo de hoy. El último sería, dado que después de éste solo queda el Epílogo y el Outtake, y espero de todo corazón que ojalá les guste. La verdad, no pensé que esta historia fuera a gustar tanto. Tenía mis dudas, y por momentos me costó, pero me satisface saber que haya gente que la haya disfrutado. Que haya quedado complacida con el resultado. Y por eso quisiera agradecerles. Saber que alguien estuvo leyendo al otro lado, todo este tiempo, me hizo muy feliz y me motivó a seguir escribiendo. Razón por la cual ya comencé con el próximo Royai que intentaré terminar y empezar a subir lo antes posible. De todas formas, y espero no sonar reiterativa ni genérica (porque no es esa la idea), quisiera decirles **gracias** a todos los lectores. Por haberle dado una oportunidad y por haber tenido la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí. Y quisiera, agradecerles con un poco más de efusividad, a todas esas personas que me fueron haciendo saber su opinión a lo largo de la historia. Y que aún lo hacen. **Muchísimas gracias**, de verdad. Sus reviews eran y son básicamente lo que me hacía y me hace pensar que no perdí mi tiempo escribiendo. Y que me dieron el impulso para sentarme a escribir nuevamente y dedicarme lo más posible al nuevo fic. En fin, **gracias**. A todos y todas. A: A:****************HoneyHawkeye****************,**** ************Sangito****************, ****************Maii. Hawkeye****************,** **************Mrs. Darcy95****************,** **************fandita-eromena****************, ****************Lucia991****************, ****************Alexandra-Ayanami************,**** ********kaoru-sakura****************,** **************inowe****************, ******************HaruD'Elric******************, ********************Sunako Jigoku********************, ********************mariana garcia********************, ******************lizzie kinomoto******************,** ****************Noriko** X****************, ******************okashira janet******************,**************** **JaqueDickinson******************, ******************yoake. laberinto******************, ****************daphne-gabycoco****************, ****************Evelyn Fiedler****************, **************KB 16**************, **************Arrimitiluki**************, ************loag************,******** ****MCullenMustang************, **********Coseth**********, **********andy**********, **********SweetAngel91**********, **********laura-eli89**********, **********peqelulu**********, ******Kasu Uzumaki******,****** anónimo****** y **lupitaL** (me alegra mucho que lo hayas disfrutado y te haya gustado, de verdad, y ¡gracias! =)). _Y el epílogo gráfico lo estaré subiendo mañana con el Epílogo_. ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXXIV<p>

"Personas más importantes"

* * *

><p><em>Clap. Clap. Clap. <em>El sonido de sus botas, de prácticamente escaso taco, resonando sobre el parqué del pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de su apartamento se detuvo. En seco. Su mano derecha alzándose a tomar el picaporte dorado, mientras aferraba con su brazo izquierdo una bolsa de papel marrón llena de provisiones que acababa de comprar en el mercado. Era domingo después de todo, su día libre de la semana y decididamente necesitaban reabastecer el refrigerador más seguido ahora que eran cuatro, contando a Black Hayate. Por esa razón, se había levantado temprano, algo que no resultaba dificultoso ahora que se había reincorporado a la milicia una vez más, y se había marchado dejando al resto de los habitantes del apartamento durmiendo plácidamente. Enroscando los dedos alrededor del picaporte, suspiró. No obstante, se detuvo en seco.

Un sonido proveniente desde el interior del apartamento forzándola a no ingresar, no aún —Bbbb... Bbbb... Bbbba... —seguido de unas palabras en una voz absolutamente familiar.

Negando para sí y sonriendo con calma, expresión suavizada, giró el picaporte e ingresó. Deteniéndose en seco en la entrada y con los alimentos aún en mano al ver la escena delante suyo. Era... algo que no habría creído ver jamás, ciertamente. A su superior sentado en el suelo, vestido con una camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros botones y un pantalón negro, y con las piernas anudadas y el cabello azabache aún más despeinado de lo habitual. Sin duda alguna habiéndose despertado recientemente. Y sobre una de sus rodillas, la cabeza de Black Hayate y sus patas delanteras apoyadas plácidamente mientras dormía con la lengua colgando a un lado de su hocico. En cierta forma, y restando a Black Hayate de la escena, le recordaba a cuando Roy Mustang había sido discípulo de su padre. En ocasiones recordaba hacerlo visto sentado de esa forma leyendo algún que otro libro de alquimia. Lo que no recordaba, porque no había existido, era la bebé de cinco meses y medios sentada por sí misma (recientemente había empezado a hacerlo) delante suyo y los juguetes coloridos esparcidos alrededor de ambos. La cual se encontraba actualmente riendo y con los ojos negros abiertos de curiosidad tras aparecer una luz azul de trasmutación en el espacio entre ella y su padre. Sobre la madera, la cual se modificó en tamaño y forma, alzándose, y adquirió la forma de algo similar a un caballo, suponía.

Elizabeth, sonriendo animadamente chocó sus diminutas palmas torpemente la una con la otra –imitando la acción que el general de brigada acababa de hacer- para luego chocarlas contra el suelo como esperando que lo mismo sucediera si ella lo hacía. Perpleja, observó el caballo y luego la madera sin transmutar que la bebé había tocado. Por supuesto, era imposible que una criatura transmutara algo, más aún sin conocimientos de alquimia, y más aún sin un círculo de transmutación, algo que su superior había dejado de necesitar desde que había abierto la puerta casi cinco años atrás, pero Elizabeth parecía disfrutar imitar. Especialmente a Roy. Y a ella, cuando la veía saludarlo militarmente con una mano en la frente, aunque el gesto difícilmente se parecía. De hecho, les había tomado cierto tiempo descubrir por qué su hija continuaba intentando llevarse la mano a la cabeza. Hasta que Havoc había sugerido que parecía Hawkeye realizando un saludo militar, si bien con bastante escasa disciplina en comparación con su madre.

Por supuesto, inicialmente no se había sentido particularmente complacida. Ella estaba en la milicia, y era un soldado, pero como tal no necesariamente se sentía complacida de serlo. Se lo había dicho a la amiga de la infancia de Acero, demasiados años atrás, que en realidad no le gustaban los soldados a pesar de ser uno. Y aún se atenía a sus palabras. Había cometido demasiadas cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa, demasiadas más que habría deseado no cometer e Ishbal era una de esas. Sabía que su superior sentía lo mismo al respecto, e incluso tendía a lidiar peor que ella con los fantasmas de su pasado, y ambos eran perfectamente concientes de que algún día su hija oiría las atrocidades que habían cometido allí. Los pecados. Ya que siempre existía la posibilidad de que ellos mismos tuvieran que enfrentar un juicio por ello si algún día lograban establecer una democracia en Amestris y quizá pagar por ello. Por eso, y porque había aceptado mancharse sus manos para que las siguientes generaciones no debieran hacerlo, para que pudieran ser felices sin tener que cruzar un río de sangre, no se había sentido complacida de ver aquello. Pero sabía también que era algo inofensivo, inocuo, un accionar propio de un infante y su reacción de rechazo inicial había desaparecido. Su hija no tendría que empuñar un arma contra nadie o usar alquimia para tomar la vida de alguien, de eso ambos se cerciorarían. Por esa razón lo hacían ellos, para que nadie más debiera hacerlo, especialmente Elizabeth.

Enarcando una ceja, observó a su superior interactuar con la bebé, y aún con Hayate durmiendo parcialmente sobre su pierna, hasta percatarse de su presencia —Ah... ¿Cuánto llevas allí?

Riza negó con calma —Me temo que lo suficiente para ver que transmutaste mi piso, _otra vez_.

Roy observó el caballo de madera sobresaliente de su piso y a su pequeña hija, la cual acababa de virar la cabeza al reconocer la voz de su madre, algo que había empezado a hacer recientemente también —Nuestro piso, querrá decir, teniente.

Exhaló con paciencia —Lamento informarle que si lo considerara su piso también, general; no lo transmutaría. Además, su capacidad artística sigue siendo terriblemente pobre.

—Elizabeth no parece tener objeciones al respecto —objetó, ofendido. Su ego ligeramente magullado, aún cuando debía admitir que su capacidad artística sí era terriblemente pobre. Aún entonces, hacía reír a la bebé, y era algo que simplemente no podía dejar de hacer—. Además, y en mi defensa, mi alquimia no es artística y pasada a través de generaciones como la de los Armstrong.

Su expresión se suavizó —Estoy perfectamente al tanto —_después de todo, yo te entregué la investigación de mi padre_—. Y Elizabeth tiene cinco meses y medio, general. Los infantes difícilmente distinguen un caballo de eso que transmutó. En cuanto al mayor Armstrong, estoy segura de que lo habría hecho mucho mejor.

Roy se cruzó de brazos —Entonces probablemente debería hacerse casado con el mayor Armstrong, teniente.

Riza cerró los ojos y caminó hasta la mesa, depositando con calma la bolsa sobre ésta —Me temo que el mayor Armstrong es demasiado _peculiar_ para mi agrado, general. Y por favor no vuelva a sugerirlo.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios —¿Eso quiere decir que está satisfecha con nuestro matrimonio, teniente?

Suspiró larga y tendidamente, comenzando a sacar las cosas una a una. El pan, las verduras, las frutas —Ya sabes la respuesta.

—Repetirlo más seguido no te heriría —sugirió, presuntuoso.

—No veo necesidad de insuflar tu de por sí insuflado ego —retrucó, afiladamente. Y luego añadió, sólo para fastidiarlo—. Es bueno ver que finalmente consiguió un compañero de juegos, general.

Tomando a Elizabeth desde debajo de los brazos, y poniéndose de pie (haciendo que Black Hayate debiera levantarse de su espacio cómodo y gruñirle por ello), la sentó sobre su antebrazo y caminó hasta su teniente primera. Ceja enarcada —Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, teniente.

—Y por favor repara el piso —dijo, severa. Tomando una manzana y caminando hasta el grifo para lavarla. Tras limpiarla cuidadosamente, tomó un cuchillo y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Comenzando a removerle la piel prolija y diligentemente. Roy, por su parte, se sentó enfrentado a ella y con la bebé sobre el regazo. Sosteniendo cada diminuto puñito de Elizabeth con cada una de sus manos y ayudándola a ponerse sobre las plantas de sus pies, haciendo fuerza él mismo para mantenerla en dicha posición. Y aún cuando era demasiado pronto, pudo ver (como era apropiado para su edad) cómo flexionaba y enderezaba las piernitas, balanceándose inestablemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, hasta finalmente caer de cola sobre las piernas del alquimista de la flama.

Alzando la mirada, observó a su teniente primera continuar pelando la manzana diligente y diestramente. Deslizando con habilidad y esmero el cuchillo debajo de la piel roja brillante sin desperdiciar manzana en el proceso. Sus ojos caobas concentrados en la tarea. Una pequeña línea de concentración apareciendo en su frente. Y luego, instintivamente, observó a la bebé sentada en su regazo. Rubia, de cabello corto y tupido, con un atisbo de pequeño flequillo hacia la izquierda, similar al de Hawkeye. Y su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón aunque redondeado por la corta edad. Así como sus grandes ojos expresivos que bien podrían ser caobas si no fueran del color de la tinta. De hecho, cada día se parecía más y más a Hawkeye. Con su cabello desmechado en la parte baja de la cabeza y la nuca tal y como lo había usado Hawkeye en sus años de juventud, cuando la había conocido.

Y no podía evitar preguntarse si Riza habría sonreído así alguna vez, ingenua e infantilmente, o reído como lo hacía su pequeña hija de cinco meses. Si alguna vez habría lucido así de alegre, como él nunca había sido capaz de vislumbrarla. Aún a sus catorce años, cuando la había conocido, la hija de su sensei ya había sido una persona seria y mesurada, especialmente en la manifestación de sus emociones, como lo era ahora, aunque quizá menos estricta y más reservada y tímida. Por lo que no podía saber, y no podía imaginárselo tampoco. La única sonrisa de Hawkeye que conocía era ese sutil y ligero gesto maduro que podía vislumbrar en ocasiones. El mismo que había visto en su casa, cuando había sido aprendiz de su padre, y el mismo desde que ambos estaban en la milicia. Pero nunca una expresión como la que tenía Elizabeth en esos momentos.

Aunque suponía que tenía sentido. Hawkeye había visto y vivido y sobrevivido demasiado para su relativamente corta edad, y difícilmente se podía retener algún atisbo de inocencia tras todo ello. No, Hawkeye había vivido demasiado para serlo, visto demasiado más de lo que debería y habría querido, y suponía que de él también se podía decir lo mismo. Aún cuando parte de su idealismo había permanecido intacto, Ishbal incluido, Roy Mustang no podía afirmar que fuera el mismo adolescente que se había presentado frente a Berthold Hawkeye queriendo aprender alquimia para salvar el país.

Y si tuviera que decir algo al respecto, si tuviera que hacer una reflexión, diría que no preferiría volver a ser ese adolescente de dieciséis años de nuevo. Y estaba seguro de que Hawkeye, con su visión práctica de la realidad, afirmaría lo mismo. El pasado no podía borrarse, volver a vivirse, pero era algo que no haría tampoco. No habiendo finalmente avanzado tanto, no estando tan cerca de lo que ambos habían aspirado lograr desde el inicio. Y ciertamente no cambiaría la forma en que habían resultado las cosas, por inesperadas y súbitas que hubieran sido.

Bajando la mirada, observó a Elizabeth cerrar sus puñitos en torno al frente de su camisa. Su expresión ahora seria, su labio inferior ligeramente más prominente que el superior. _Si... Idéntica a Hawkeye. _Aún cuando era demasiado pequeña, cuando realizaba esa expresión de disconformidad, y aún cuando estaba seguro de que Hawkeye nunca había hecho pucheros como lo hacía la bebé en su regazo, era idéntica a Hawkeye. Incluso sus ojos, incluso siendo negros y no marrones rojizos, lucían severos; si bien no realmente. Lucía como Hawkeye cuando se impacientaba con él —O Elizabeth quiere comer, o quiere que realice mi papeleo —sonrió de lado.

Y Riza alzó la mirada al hombre delante suyo, pisando ahora los trozos de manzana hasta convertirlos en papilla —Probablemente lo primero, general. Aunque no te heriría hacer lo segundo.

Frunció el entrecejo —Es domingo.

Asintió —Estoy al tanto —continuando con la tarea.

—Si no te molesta, preferiría pasar el día con mi esposa y mi hija. Considerando que el resto de la semana mi teniente primera me esclaviza realizando papeleo.

Riza enarcó una ceja, tomando con la cucharada un poco de la manzana pisada y acercándola a la boca de la bebé que aún se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Roy —Papeleo que no realizas.

—Recuérdame abolir el papeleo cuando me convierta en Fuhrer —se desvió, eludiendo la acusación. Era cierta, después de todo; pero no por eso pretendía afrontarla en el único día libre que tenía de la semana. El papeleo podía arruinarle el resto de los lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes y sábados. Los domingos no.

—Me temo que por intolerable que te resulte, el papeleo es necesario, general.

Roy sostuvo a Elizabeth sentada ahora de costado, mirando a Riza. La cual continuaba intentando introducir la cuchara entre sus labios sin resultado alguno, ya que ésta continuaba desviando la cabeza a un lado y al otro —Temí que dijeras eso —coincidió. Lo sabía, de todas formas.

Riza exhaló pacientemente, aún sosteniendo la cuchara —No come —recientemente habían decidido comenzar a introducir sólidos en la dieta de la bebé, por recomendación del médico también, y dado que no podía continuar amamantándola para siempre. Quizá uno o dos meses más, lo recomendable. Sin embargo, la bebé parecía algo renuente a aceptar la comida.

Mustang sonrió arrogantemente —Terca como mi teniente primera.

—No me consta que fuera un bebé terco, general —objetó, severa. Intentando nuevamente acercar la cuchara llena de papilla de manzana. Sólo para que Elizabeth la rechazara nuevamente—. Por otra parte, parece actuar más como usted en este instante.

Frunció el entrecejo —No recuerdo que Madame Christmas se quejara de mi como infante, teniente —tomando la cuchara con su propia mano e intentándolo por su cuenta. Satisfecho, observó cómo esta vez sí aceptaba la comida—. Sólo es cuestión de apropiada persuasión.

Elizabeth escupió poco a poco la manzana. Haciendo que Riza le dedicara una mirada inquisitiva —Eso puedo ver, general. Aunque me temo que sólo cuenta si retiene la comida. Déjeme intentar, por favor.

Tomando la cuchara nuevamente, probó un poco y luego llenó la cuchara y se la acercó a Elizabeth una vez más. Logrando que ésta vez sí comiera. Una sonrisa sutil apareció en sus labios, ironía en sus palabras —Creo que tiene razón, general. Sólo es cuestión de apropiada persuasión.

—Veo que estás de buen humor.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma, tomando un pañuelo y limpiando con cuidado el contorno de la boca de la bebé —¿Acaso no debería?

Pero él sólo negó con la cabeza, sintiendo a Black Hayate aovillarse sobre sus pies, bajo la mesa —No, no dije eso. Creo que te prefiero de esta forma.

Tomando a la bebé del regazo de él, aún sentada, la alzó con cuidado y la acomodó contra su cuerpo, sus bracitos rodeando su cuello. Dando un beso en la sien a su hija, sonrió con calma —Creo que yo también —asintió.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Qué piensa de tener otro de ésos, teniente?

Riza observó a Elizabeth, cuyos ojitos carbón se estaban cerrando pesadamente, y espiró larga y tendidamente. Una expresión suave aunque ligeramente nostálgica en el rostro —Sabe que no es posible, general...

La sonrisa arrogante cedió también —Si... —lo sabía. Para ellos lo era. Imposible, eso era. Y de hecho no habían contado con obtener siquiera una porción de lo que tenían en aquel momento. No con lo que habían hecho. Después de todo, ¿cómo podían merecer aquello habiendo arrebatado tantas vidas en el pasado? ¿Mujeres y niños? ¿Cómo podían cuando les habían arrebatado la posibilidad de vivir sin su consentimiento? Ninguna, de hecho. Y se atenían a dicha creencia. Aún así, había sucedido, y habían sido incapaces de arrebatar otra vida más._ No_. Esa vida en particular. De mancharse las manos. Y esa era una decisión de la que no se arrepentían. Aún con todo, no podían darse el lujo de tener otro. No con todo lo que aún tenían por hacer y no con su ambición—. Aún así, de poder, tendría varios más. Contigo.

Riza parpadeó ligeramente tomada desprevenida por declaración y luego una tenue curvatura apareció en las comisuras de sus labios —No creo que pudiéramos lidiar con varios más, general. Pero es un agradable pensamiento.

—Lo es, ¿no es así, teniente? —la sonrisa de satisfacción retornando a sus labios, aún cuando nunca había considerado la opción hasta unos meses atrás. Pero era inevitable, suponía.

Y no, las cosas no habían resultado como las había planeado. Como las había pensado. Pero las experiencias en el pasado le habían probado que difícilmente lo hacían. Que difícilmente resultaban como _se suponía_ debían resultar. Después de todo, había perdido sus ojos. Quedado ciego. Incapacitado de ver el futuro que tanto había deseado forjar. Y había recuperado su vista posteriormente, a pesar de que se había resignado a hacerlo. Y ahora podría ver el país que quería proteger. Podría ver su objetivo y cuando alcanzara éste. Y podría ver a su hija crecer, la misma que jamás habría creído tendría. Había visto la Verdad, vuelto con vida y pagado con desesperación el precio de vislumbrarla. Había pagado demasiado ya por su ambición y sus pecados. _La vida de Hughes, las piernas de Havoc, Hawkeye. _E igualmente estaba vivo. Ambos lo estaban. Sobrevivido.

Y no, aquello, no era lo que en la alquimia era llamado intercambio equivalente. No era justo siquiera. O ideal. Pero quizá, sólo quizá, podía serlo. Quizá, si se lo veía de determinada forma, en determinado ángulo, podía serlo. Una especie de redención para ambos. Para él. Y para ella. Por las atrocidades cometidas. Aún cuando jamás pudieran expiar sus pecados, aún cuando la guerra de Ishbal nunca terminara dentro de ellos. Aún entonces, podía serlo. Querían creerlo, al menos. Si bien por un instante. Que ese que todos llamaban "Dios", la "Verdad", el "Todo"; aquel que entregaba desesperación frente a la arrogancia, podía ser capaz de otorgar perdón también. Misericordia. Una especie de redención. Incluso a personas como ellos. Aún cuando pareciera improbable, aún entonces, no podían evitar pensar de esa forma. No cuando veían el resultado de sus acciones, de sus decisiones -_respirando_, _palpitando_, _viva_- y al alcance de sus manos. Allí. En la forma de un ser humano en potencia.

_Si..._ Una especie de redención. Para ambos. Y para que pudieran continuar el camino que estaban recorriendo, el camino hasta la cima. Hacia rectificar sus acciones. Hasta que pudieran lograr su objetivo. Hasta que pudieran garantizar la felicidad a las futuras generaciones, esa por la que habían decidido mancharse y continuar manchando sus manos con sangre hasta el final. Esa futura generación entre la que, irónicamente, estaría su propia creación. Su futuro. La única que probablemente habían hecho apropiadamente más allá de los errores cometidos. De todas las equivocaciones. Y hasta que lograran eso, continuaría avanzando. Hasta adelante. Siempre hacia adelante. Con ella a su lado, cubriendo su espalda, protegiéndolo y manteniéndolo en el camino correcto. Ahuyentando los fantasmas de su pasado, como sólo Hawkeye era capaz de hacerlo.

_El pasado sólo se hace soportable cuando estás conmigo_

Sonrió. Así como el futuro sólo era posible mientras ella continuara a su lado, empujándolo hacia arriba. Y él cumpliría su promesa también. Esa que se había hecho a sí mismo en Ishbal. De protegerlos a todos.

—Aún así —la expresión soberbia se extendió aún más—. Siempre podemos seguir practicando, ¿no es así, teniente?

Negó con la cabeza. Una sutil sonrisa en los labios —No veo cómo podría perjudicar, general.

De proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para él. Y en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, no había dos personas más importantes en Amestris que proteger. _No_. No las había en el mundo. Y no las habría para él jamás.

_Siempre, hasta el infierno. _


	35. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

35/36 **(!)**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, he aqui el Epílogo de esta historia. Y aunque aún queda un capítulo más, el Outtake **(!)**, este sería el final oficial de la historia, que espero les guste como espero hayan disfrutado el resto de la historia también. Y, si no es mucha molestia, y dado que se trata del final y escribir un final es difícil, quisiera realmente saber su opinión. En fin,** muchísimas gracias, por todo y a todos**. Sinceramente. Por la oportunidad y la paciencia y el tiempo y los reviews a lo largo de toda esta historia. Y hoy sí voy a ser breve. Agradecimientos especiales al final, justo bajo el epílogo gráfico (que hice con mucho esfuerzo y Photoshop, espero les guste). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

**Pd:** Para quienes preguntaron o les interese =), sí estaré subiendo una próxima historia **Royai** que ya empecé a escribir y tengo en proceso, aunque no se cuando podré comenzar a subirla. Aún así, intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<strong>

* * *

><p>XXXV<p>

Epílogo

* * *

><p>Lo observó de reojo, caminando calmamente un paso más atrás que él, en completo silencio. El único sonido audible en todo el espacio abierto el de tres pares de pasos avanzando suave y lentamente sobre la hierba, abriéndose paso por entre las briznas, pisando la tierra húmeda. Dos constantes, equivalentes, y un par de pasos más cortos y apresurados, intentando mantenerse a la altura de los dos restantes. A medida que avanzaban más y más entre las piedras, dejando atrás el gran arco de roca con negras verjas de hierro que marcaba la entrada. No eran los únicos allí, evidentemente. Era un agradable día en Central y era en estos días en que las personas generalmente se acercaban allí a rendir sus respetos. Solas o acompañadas. No era particularmente relevante. Pero siempre había alguien, de pie, frente a alguna que otra piedra tallada, quizá rememorando algo.<p>

Volviendo la vista al frente, seria, continuó manteniendo su paso constante y a la par del de él, aún cuando marchara un paso o dos más atrás todavía, y aferró con firmeza la pequeña mano en la suya, curvando sus largos y delgados dedos ásperos en torno al puñito en su interior. Asegurándose de no dejarla ir. Ambos iban uniformados, dado que habían debido pasar por el cuartel general de Central para formalizar definitivamente su traslado a la ciudad, el cual había sido confirmado un par de semanas atrás por el Fuhrer Grumman, y aún se estaban instalando nuevamente en la ciudad. Aunque su superior sospechaba que todo había sido una excusa del actual Fuhrer para ver a Elizabeth más seguido. Aún con todo, la situación le recordaba ligeramente a la primera vez que se habían encontrado ambos allí, de pie. Lamentando la muerte de un camarada y en caso de _él _un amigo cercano. Salvo que en aquella ocasión habían sido sólo dos, no _tres_; y ambos habían vestido el uniforme militar de luto. Negro. Y ya era_ esa _época del año otra vez.

Suspiró, ojeando una vez más a su superior por el rabillo del ojo. Desde que habían abandonado el apartamento que se había retraído sobre sí mismo y limitado sus palabras e interacciones con ambas a pocas palabras. Casi nulas. Y portaba una expresión seria y solemne en su rostro mientras que sus ojos negros permanecían fijos en el camino por recorrer. No era una reacción del todo sorprendente, lo sabía. Llegada esa época del año su superior siempre tendía a adquirir un estado de ánimo más bien sombrío y ligeramente distante por lo que era esperable. Aún así, el saberlo no evitaba desear decirle algo, tal y como había pretendido hacerlo aquel día allí mismo antes del comienzo del día prometido, pero no había podido convocar las palabras. Por ende, optaba por apartarse y permitirle el espacio necesario para que lidiara con la situación por sí mismo y como lo creyera más conveniente. Y se contentaba con permanecer de pie a su lado como siempre lo había hecho. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, no era la única junto a él.

Bajando la mirada, observó a su pequeña hija de tres años aferrada a su mano e intentando seguirle el paso a ambos adultos. Sus ojos negros, aún expresivos y curiosos y todavía más similares en forma a los de Hawkeye, observaban los alrededores. Deteniéndose a observar alguna que otra tumba o una que otra persona llorando o depositando flores con delicadeza sobre los montículos de tierra para luego volver su vista a la espalda del hombre delante de ambas. Para una niña de tan escasa edad, Elizabeth parecía comprender perfectamente cómo comportarse de forma adecuada en aquel lugar, aún cuando su actitud era más curiosa que solemne, como lo era la de los adultos. De todas formas, y aún con todo, no parecía comprender realmente el significado de la muerte. O de las piedras plantadas y distribuidas a lo largo de todo el terreno verde, algo que era esperable de una niña. Y suponía que de preguntar, Hawkeye se vería obligada a dar algún tipo de respuesta, aún cuando resintiera la idea de hablar de la muerte a su pequeña hija de tres años.

Finalmente arribaron al lugar que sabía se habían estado dirigiendo desde el instante en que habían puesto un pie en el cementerio. Y Riza, tras él, se detuvo en seco, sosteniendo a su pequeña hija de la mano y reteniéndola un poco más apartada de Roy, concediéndole el espacio que sabía preferiría. Lo conocía más de lo que se conocía a sí misma, después de todo. Y la breve mirada concisa aunque cansada que el hombre le dedicó por encima de su hombro fue más que suficiente para comprender que había estado en lo correcto al suponer que preferiría unos minutos para sí mismo. _Gracias._ Unos minutos para permitirse ser vulnerable a pesar de odiar serlo. Pero no importaba, no a aquellas alturas y no con Hawkeye presente. De todas las personas, ella era posiblemente la única junto a la que se había permitido derramar unas lágrimas cuando Hughes había sido asesinado y había sabido que ella comprendería perfectamente al instante. Que ella entendería, que él _no_ lloraba. Roy Mustang, el gran alquimista de la flama, _no _lloraba. Y que el que lo hiciera frente a su teniente primera era una prueba irrefutable de su plena confianza en ella, más allá del mero lazo profesional que los unía. Y ella había comprendido perfectamente. Si, completamente, como siempre lo hacía. Que en realidad no era más que un mero ser humano y una persona simple, con razones y motivaciones igualmente simples. Y que como tal tenía defectos y debilidades.

Ella siempre había sido una de esas. Suspiró, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia. Hughes lo había dicho, en una ocasión (más de una en realidad, una vez que la idea se le había metido en la cabeza). Que ella era su punto blando. Y posiblemente la única mujer capaz de lidiar con él en toda su extensión y Roy simplemente había apretado los dientes y amenazado a Hughes con quemarle la lengua si continuaba diciendo estupideces, aún cuando jamás llevaría tal acción a cabo porque simplemente así eran ellos. Y así era su relación, o la había sido. Se preguntó qué diría, de estar vivo. De verlo allí, con un anillo en su dedo, Hawkeye aún a su lado y una hija de tres años a cuestas. Pasó una mano por su cabello, sonriendo de lado. _Aquí es donde dices "te lo dije", ¿cierto?_ Si, podía imaginarlo, sonriendo con esa ridícula y estúpida entusiasta sonrisa y esas gafas, diciéndole que lo había sabido. Que había estado en lo cierto al decir que debía conseguirse una esposa, y que no creía que hubiera una persona mejor para llenar ese puesto que su teniente primera, actualmente designada bajo el rango de teniente coronel tras una serie de ascensos.

_Dijiste que trabajarías bajo mi mando y me apoyarías. _Pensó amargado. A veces, sólo a veces, desearía volver a tener una última conversación con Hughes, quizá beber un último Whisky en su compañía y amenazarlo con quemar algo si volvía a repetir las palabras "maravillosa" y "Gracia" en una oración o "esposa" y "Hawkeye" en otra. Pero desear algo así no tenía sentido y Roy Mustang era un hombre práctico, después de todo. Aún así, no podía evitar pensar que entraría por la puerta de su oficina, emocionado con nuevas fotos de Elicia, que ya tenía diez años, clamando que su hija era igual de maravillosa que su esposa y que debía ver las fotografías nuevas que había sacado. No había sucedido, por otro lado, y sabía perfectamente que no sucedería tampoco. Revivir a los muertos era algo simplemente imposible, incluso con alquimia. Dios sabía que había personas como los Elric que lo habían intentado, y que él mismo lo había contemplado por demasiado tiempo. Por desagradable que fuera la idea. _Idiota... me he convertido en general... _

¿Progresión geométrica? Es decir... que si quieres proteger a todo el país... tendrás que estar en la cima, ¿cierto? Suena interesante. Cuenta conmigo. Quiero ver qué clase de cambios traerán a este gran país tus ingenuos ideales. Cerró sus manos en puño, fuertemente. Hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron completamente blancos. Finalmente estaba allí, a un paso, a un rango, de alcanzar la cima. De alcanzar su objetivo. Tomaría un poco más, quizá un par de años más, dado que sólo había sido ascendido a general recientemente, tras haber sido mayor general, por un breve período de tiempo de poco menos de un año y medio y luego teniente general por otro año y medio más. Y Grumman aún afirmaba que todavía no se retiraría, pero eso estaba bien también. Ishbal estaba finalmente reconstruida, tras casi siete años del proyecto Ishbalita que había implementado inmediatamente después del día prometido, pero aún había demasiado más por hacer. Especialmente en lo concerniente a la discriminación de los Ishbalitas en Amestris. Y había otro tanto más por hacer en el resto del país, para mantenerse temporalmente activo y ocupado. De hecho, y con su nuevo rango, el papeleo era aún mayor, aunque las horas de servicio eran considerablemente menores y por ello estaba agradecido. Y mientras tanto, mientras tanto se permitía regresar a casa y pasar tiempo con Hawkeye y Elizabeth. Todo el que le fuera posible. Dado que eventualmente sus obligaciones aumentarían, de convertirse en Fuhrer, y tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de morir algún día. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía, no estando en la milicia. Por lo que aprovechaban cada instante de paz y cotidianeidad al máximo, por escaso que éstos pudieran ser.

Por supuesto, su teniente coronel continuaba siendo severa y estricta con él. Asegurándose de que realizara su trabajo apropiadamente y que no se desviara de su correcto camino. Pero eso él ya lo había sabido. _Hughes... Mi hija tiene tres años ya. _Como Elicia cuando había fallecido. Sonrió arrogantemente. _Y se parece tanto a Hawkeye que temo pronto empiece a ordenarme que haga mi trabajo correctamente también... Havoc cree que pasará pronto. De hecho se sorprendió que su primer palabra no hubiera sido "papeleo", Breda apostó por ello. _Y aún cuando quisiera disimularlo, se sentía orgulloso de ese logro, que por otra parte no adjudicaba tanto a su persona sino a la de Hawkeye, y no podía disimular completamente ese hecho aún en sus propios pensamientos, lo cual resultaba particularmente frustrante. Pero Elizabeth era inteligente para su edad, perspicaz incluso, y obediente. Similar a como recordaba a Riza cuando la había conocido por primera vez, todos esos años atrás, con tan solo catorce años. Prolija y de comportamiento cortés. Tal y como su pequeña hija.

La cual, de todas formas –y como su madre- no escatimaba en replicar bruscamente cuando la situación lo ameritaba. O cuando Havoc hacía alguna broma concerniéndolo a él (especialmente), entonces Elizabeth respondía rápidamente. Molesta. Luciendo más como Hawkeye que nunca, aunque sonando más infantil e inocente (como era propio de una niña de su edad) que mordaz e irónica, como Riza. De todas formas, resultaba particularmente efectivo (y curioso de ver, especialmente porque su voz era similar a la de Hawkeye en tantos sentidos también), y Breda había llegado a afirmar que ahora tenía dos guardaespaldas cubriendo su espalda y protegiendo su dignidad, en vez de una. No que las necesitara.

Aún con todo, sus ojos continuaban siendo impenetrablemente negros. Como los de él. Y tendía a postergar ligeramente las cosas cuando era la hora de ordenar y guardar sus juguetes, cualidad que Hawkeye atribuía a su persona (generalmente con expresión de desaprobación en el rostro). Así como también era bastante orgullosa para su escasa edad. Y aún así, tenía claramente el corazón amable y bondadoso de Hawkeye (ese que generalmente escondía tras una fachada de estoicismo y seriedad). Y ahora que su teniente coronel se había vuelto a cortar el cabello corto –a pesar de sus objeciones perfectamente fundadas y quejas de que el cabello largo le lucía mejor, objeciones y quejas completamente ignoradas- como lo había llevado por tantos años, desmechado en la nuca y rubio, igual que lo llevaba Elizabeth, no podía siquiera ignorar el parecido entre ambas. Y sentirse complacido.

Elizabeth, con una pequeña expresión preocupada y triste en su rostro, observó la espalda de su padre y luego a su madre, tironeando suavemente de la manga del abrigo de ésta para atraer su atención. Hawkeye bajó la mirada —_Mama _—susurró, no acentuando aún correctamente la palabra en la segunda sílaba. Su voz pequeña y suave—. ¿Por qué está _papa_ triste?

La expresión de Riza se suavizó y aún sosteniendo los pequeños dedos de Elizabeth en su mano observó a su superior. Dándole la espalda a ambos y observando la tumba frente a él, probablemente con expresión seria —Porque extraña a alguien.

De igual forma, la niña dirigió sus ojos hacia su padre y torció el gesto aún más. Liberándose del agarre de su madre y caminando hasta quedar junto a Roy antes de que Riza pudiera evitarlo. Suspirando, se abstuvo de actuar y observó a su hija agacharse sobre sus piernitas y tomar entre sus pequeños dedos un diente de león que crecía ordinariamente de la hierba, meciéndose suavemente con la brisa. Con igual cuidado, cortó su tallo, se enderezó, y se acomodó el vestidito amarillo pálido t floreado que usaba, caminando nuevamente hasta quedar frente a la tumba que observaba su padre. Alzando la vista para verlo y luego la roca frente a ambos. Se agachó una vez más, dejó el diente de león suavemente sobre la tumba, inocentemente, junto al ramo que Roy había depositado al llegar, y se volvió al alquimista de la flama. Enroscando los dedos de su manito alrededor de su pulgar —_Papa_ —su voz pequeña y triste. Pero ingenua—, no estés triste, _papa... _

Se aferró al pulgar de la mano de Roy más firmemente. Y Roy sonrió, bajando la mirada y curvando sus propios dedos para cubrir la pequeña mano de su hija, la cual parecía rehusarse a dejarlo ir. Riza, observando la escena en silencio, dio un paso hacia ambos. Dirigiéndose particularmente a él —Roy... —expresión ligeramente preocupada—. ¿General?

_¡He aprendido esto en el campo de batalla! ¡Vivir con la mujer que amas es una felicidad que puede existir en cualquier lugar! ¡Pero es la mayor felicidad que te puedas imaginar! ¡Haré cualquier cosa por conseguir esa felicidad! ¡Voy a sobrevivir!_ _Lo que hecho aquí... ¡Tomaré todo lo que he hecho aquí para mi mismo! ¡Y voy a sonreír cuando esté delante de ella! La voy a hacer feliz..._ Sonrió arrogantemente. _Ese idiota... _Agachándose y tomando a Elizabeth desde debajo de los brazos y alzándola con cuidado. Resintiendo el peso de la niña mientras la sentaba en su antebrazo. Ya no era una bebé, y claramente no pesaba como una, pero aún así no encontraba demasiado dificultoso alzarla, de hecho le agradaba hacerlo. Aún cuando Hawkeye le advertía que no lo hiciera tanto o de lo contrario terminaría consintiéndola en exceso.

Y en silencio, observó a la niña de tres años en brazos –abrazándolo por el cuello- y sonrió satisfecho. Si tuviera que colocarlo todo en una balanza, diría que había salido ganando. Y Hawkeye probablemente estaría de acuerdo también. Después de todo, ninguno había conocido realmente el concepto de familia. Seguro, él había tenido a Madame Christmas para criarlo –y había hecho un buen trabajo haciéndolo- pero crecer en un bar rodeado de mujeres difícilmente era considerado dentro de los estándares de normalidad. En cuanto a su teniente coronel, su madre había fallecido cuando aún era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo y su padre... bueno, decir que Berthold Hawkeye no había sido el epítome de un padre ideal era poco pero parecía exacto. Describiendo a la perfección la relación distante y reservada que ambos habían mantenido, hasta el día de la muerte de su sensei. Por lo que parecía igualmente exacto afirmar que él era lo más cercano a una familia que ella jamás había tenido, y posiblemente viceversa. Sin ella, él jamás habría llegado tan lejos.

Y ahora... ahora sólo lo habían hecho oficial. Formalizado dicha concepción. Y Hughes había estado en lo cierto. Si, por más que odiara admitirlo. Lo había estado...

—No, estoy perfectamente, teniente —sonrió, arrogantemente. Tras él, la oyó exhalar calmamente, aliviada. Y la sonrisa se extendió aún más—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, Madame Christmas no es particularmente indulgente con las personas que llegan tarde. Y preferiría eludir el "pequeño Roy" en tanto me fuera posible.

Devolviéndole la mirada con calma, tenue sonrisa en los labios, asintió. Aguardando a que la alcanzara y dando media vuelta, los tres caminando hacia la salida del cementerio. Alejándose, poco a poco. Sólo para detenerse en seco a unos pasos de la tumba. Girando y leyendo la inscripción por encima de su hombro, los bracitos de Elizabeth alrededor de su cuello. _Maes Hughes 1885-1914._ Suspiró, volviéndose al frente una vez más.

_La próxima vez que vuelva, será cuando sea Fuhrer, así que espérame, obsérvame. Vendré, cuando haya alcanzado la cima, como dije que haría. _

Sonrió.

_Hughes... creo que ahora lo entiendo..._

_...Si, finalmente lo hago..._

_...lo entiendo..._

_Finalmente tengo un lugar al que regresar_

* * *

><p><em>Epílogo gráfico<em>: http : / / entretantasestrellas . blogspot . com / 2011 / 09/ full-metal-alchemist-momentos-prestados . html

(Quitar espacios)

* * *

><p><span>Agradecimientos especiales a:<span> HoneyHawkeye, Sangito, Maii. Hawkeye, Mrs. Darcy95, fandita-eromena, Lucia991, Alexandra-Ayanami, kaoru-sakura, inowe, HaruD'Elric, Sunako Jigoku, mariana garcia, lizzie kinomoto, Noriko X, okashira janet, JaqueDickinson, yoake. laberinto, daphne-gabycoco, Evelyn Fiedler, KB 16, Arrimitiluki, loag, MCullenMustang, Coseth, Andyhaikufma (andy), SweetAngel91, laura-eli89, peqelulu, Kasu Uzumaki, anónimo y lupitaL. Así como también a; Coralpainter, Ein Phantom W, Fille Des Reves, Narue Inverse, xXxRizaHawkeyexXx. Gracias, a todos. Por sus amables reviews y por haber agregado mi historia a Alerts y Favorites, respectivamente. ¡Gracias!


	36. Outtake

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

**36/36**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, he aquí el Outtake de "Momentos prestados, segundos robados", que espero disfruten. Y, como ayer, voy a intentar ser breve hoy. **Gracias, a todos.** Por la paciencia y el tiempo y los reviews y por haber seguido la historia hasta el final. **Muchas, muchísimas gracias. **De verdad. Agradecimientos especiales al final, como ayer. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

**loag:** me encantaría poder recomendarte alguno. Desgraciadamente ya casi no leo fics in-progress porque me ha pasado de decepcionarme mucho cuando no los continuaban y menos terminaban. Por lo que tiendo a elegir One-shots por seguridad. De hecho, el último long-shot que leí fue el segundo capítulo de "El día que te conocí", de Andyhaikufma, que quizá deberías ver, ya que se enfoca en el tiempo en que Roy fue aprendiz de Berthold, aunque el fic recién empieza. Y estoy segura que también hay varios más. Sino, en ingles hay una cantidad abismalmente superior de fics. Lamento no haberte sido de mucha ayuda u.u ¡Gracias por todo!

**Pd:** Prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para subir la próxima historia en cuanto me sea posible, para todos y todas quienes estén interesados.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Momentos prestados, segundos robados<span>**

* * *

><p>[Outtake]<p>

"Elizabeth Mustang"

* * *

><p>Pequeños pasos, diminutos pequeños pasos resonando suavemente a la par de un par de pasos más amplios, calmos y constantes sobre el lustroso suelo del corredor del cuartel general. Su mano, firme, asía la más pequeña en su interior, aferrando con seguridad la de Elizabeth, la cual continuaba observando con curiosidad los alrededores, sus penetrantes ojos negros deteniéndose aquí y allá. Su otra mano, la que Riza no sostenía, llevaba aferrada el pequeño "caballo" de madera que su superior había trasmutado para ella. Aunque caballo parecía una descripción holgada e inadecuada para el objeto en cuestión, el animal más bien parecía un perro, y posiblemente eso tampoco era exacto, no. Pero se había resignado a señalárselo a su superior demasiado tiempo atrás, dado que continuaba insistiendo que entonces debería haberse casado con el mayor Armstrong por su alquimia artística. Y por gentil y amable que considerara al mayor, y por mayor respeto que le tuviera, preferiría no tener que pensar en ello. Además, Elizabeth parecía más que complacida con el pequeño objeto e insistía en llevarlo a todos lados consigo, por lo que no tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto.<p>

Suspiró. Hoy era su día libre, por encima de todo, y se encontraba una vez más en el cuartel general, buscando a su superior, que posiblemente aún no había terminado su trabajo, como era su costumbre. Y posiblemente tendría que ser ella quien lo compeliera a concluirlo en tiempo y forma, lo que con toda seguridad se prolongaría el resto de la tarde y se suponía que debían estar en otro lado. Y era su día libre.

—_Mama_, ¿por qué _papa_ está trabajando? —musitó con curiosidad Elizabeth, de tres años, observando hacia delante.

Riza, bajando la cabeza, miró a su pequeña hija por un segundo y negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista al frente también. Expresión calma y colecta —Porque no le gusta hacer su papeleo.

—¿Y por qué lo hace si no le gusta? —inquirió con voz infantil, frunciendo el entrecejo. Cuando hacía eso, podía ver lo que su superior solía señalar tan insistentemente, que se parecía a ella. Aunque sus ojos eran y siempre serían negros como los de él.

—Porque es su trabajo —afirmó, observándola de reojo con una calma sonrisa tenue.

—Pero _papa_ dijo que su trabajo es protegernos a _mama _y a mi y a todos en A- A- Amestris —insistió, contrariada. Para una niña, Elizabeth era considerablemente racional para su edad y solía tener en consideración casi todo lo que le era dicho. No obstante, no dejaba de ser una niña de tres años.

Riza exhaló pacientemente —Así es. Pero hacer papeleo es parte de su trabajo también.

Elizabeth infló sus mejillas ligeramente en señal de protesta —No me gusta el papeleo, hace que _papa_ tenga que trabajar hasta tarde —soltándose de su madre y cruzándose de brazos tercamente.

Enarcando una ceja, observó a su hija con curiosidad. _A veces estoy convencida de que es más del general que mía_. En aquel preciso momento lucía más a Roy (especialmente con su declaración sobre el papeleo) que a ella misma, aún cuando su imagen y seriedad la hicieran lucir físicamente como a Hawkeye —No tendría tanto si no dejara que se acumulara sobre su escritorio —replicó, volviendo a caminar con la mano de Elizabeth en la suya.

—_Papa _es un vago —afirmó, concisamente. Lacónicamente. Observando a su madre por aprobación.

Y Riza asintió con calma, sonriendo sutil, casi tenuemente. Y reconociéndose esta a vez a sí misma en la pequeña niña —Lo es —mientras se detenían ambas finalmente frente a la puerta de la oficina. De la cual, como siempre, salían voces que claramente indicaban que nada del trabajo estaba siendo realizado como debería, en tiempo y forma.

Extendiendo la mano hacia el pomo, curvó sus dedos calmamente alrededor del mismo y lo giró con suavidad. Abriendo la puerta con igual lentitud y sigilo, no deliberado, y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, los cuales la observaron en silencio por un instante. Por supuesto, había estado en lo cierto. Fuera cual fuera la temática de discusión que había mantenido a todos entretenidos y ocupados hasta el momento cesó en el preciso segundo en que se percataron de la presencia de ella, de ambas, de pie en la puerta. Roy se enderezó apresuradamente, habiendo estado reclinado contra el respaldar de su silla relajadamente y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho —Teniente coronel, Hawkeye —aclaró su garganta, cubriéndose la boca con el puño—, pensé que hoy era su día libre.

Enarcando la ceja, observó a todos brevemente por un segundo —Así es, general. Sin embargo, Elizabeth quería ver a su padre y pensamos que quizá ya habría terminado su papeleo a estas alturas. Aunque puedo ver que tal no es el caso.

Elizabeth sonrió —_Mama _dice que _papa _es un procras... un pro... un vago y que no le gusta hacer su papeleo.

Breda y Havoc soltaron una carcajada. Fuery sonrió. El rubio hablando primero —En eso tiene razón, jefe. Si no fuera por Hawkeye dudo que algo fuera hecho a tiempo.

Roy torció el gesto —Cierra la boca, Havoc. Tu tampoco eres un premio de subordinado.

Riza exhaló pacientemente —Me temo que ninguno es particularmente aplicado, general. Mayor Havoc. Ahora por favor vuelvan a realizar su trabajo.

Havoc caminó hasta Elizabeth y se acuclilló, llevándose la mano a la frente como era costumbre —Buenas, jefa.

Elizabeth, sonriendo terriblemente igual a como solía hacerlo Hawkeye, se llevó la mano a la frente a modo de saludo militar. Imitando a Havoc. Era una costumbre, un juego realmente entre ambos, y Riza siempre lo miraba en desaprobación pero Havoc disfrutaba demasiado viendo a la hija del general y la teniente coronel actuando como su madre. Como una versión pequeña de Hawkeye, que era básicamente lo que era. Enderezándose, saludó apropiadamente esta vez a Riza —Buenos días, Hawkeye.

Riza asintió secamente —Buenos días, mayores Havoc, Breda, teniente primero Fuery —a todos. Elizabeth, corriendo, se apresuró al hombre sentado en el escritorio más alejado de la puerta y de espaldas a la gran ventana que daba a la entrada del cuartel. El cual, al verla, sonrió arrogantemente de lado.

—_¡Papa_, _papa!_ —abrazándose a su pierna afectuosamente. Roy, colocando su palma contra la coronilla de ella, le alborotó los cortos cabellos rubios y la tomó de debajo de los brazos, sentándola sobre sus piernas observando al escritorio. Sus pequeñas manitos sobre la superficie llena de papeles aquí y allá. Tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo observó con sus expresivos ojos negros—. _Papa_, si te ayudo con el papeleo terminarás más rápido, ¿cierto? ¿Y podremos ir a pasear con Black Hayate y Chibi Black Hayate?

Breda enarcó una ceja, justo tras el comentario mascullado de Havoc que sonaba terriblemente similar a "ahora tiene a dos Hawkeyes haciendo su papeleo" Algo que resentía, por supuesto. Elizabeth era Mustang —¿Chibi Black Hayate, general?

Roy exhaló —Me temo que Elizabeth heredó la capacidad de nombrar de mi teniente coronel, Breda.

Riza torció el gesto. Chibi Black Hayate era el cachorro de Black Hayate, el cual había sido concebido (junto con dos cachorros más, uno completamente blanco y otro igual a Black Hayate) evidentemente tras una negligencia de parte de su superior de dejar suelto a su Shiba Inu sin correa en el parque, aún a pesar de las objeciones de ella. Por supuesto, las cosas habían salido exactamente como las había previsto (y le había advertido), y su perro había decidido aparearse con una Shiba Inu blanca. Y dado que Elizabeth se había encariñado con el único macho, idéntico a Black Hayate por otro lado, que había resultado de dicho apareamiento, ambos habían sido incapaces de regalarlo. Por ende, habían debido conservarlo a pesar de las objeciones de ella de que el apartamento difícilmente los albergaba a ellos tres y a Black Hayate como para hospedar a otro perro más. Pero su superior, como siempre, había sido indulgente y había afirmado que no habría problemas siempre y cuando ella lo disciplinara apropiadamente como había hecho con el padre (evitando esta vez el uso de su semiautomática para hacerlo). Desgraciadamente, Chibi Black Hayate era aún demasiado cachorro y continuaba mordisqueando todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino. Exhaló —Con todo respeto, general. Su sugerencia era aún peor que la de Elizabeth. Hakuro difícilmente es nombre apropiado para un perro.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —No obstante, parece apropiado, ¿no es así, teniente?

Suspiró —Aún así, general. No es conveniente nombrar a su perro como el mayor general —Havoc y Breda se rieron por lo bajo, claramente entretenidos por la selección de nombre de su superior. Posiblemente de acuerdo también. Para ser hombres adultos, y soldados, sus subordinados tendían a actuar de forma considerablemente infantil en ocasiones. Muchas de estas provocadas por su propio superior, de hecho.

—Ciertamente suena mejor que Chibi Black Hayate, teniente —objetó.

—Entonces dígale usted a su hija, general, que prefiere nombrar al perro Hakuro —lo amonestó, severa.

Roy observó a Elizabeth aún sentada sobre su regazo jugando con el pequeño caballo de madera sobre el escritorio. Completamente concentrada y ensimismada y balanceando sus cortas piernitas tranquilamente —Ah... Chibi Black Hayate está bien, teniente.

Riza asintió, una pequeña sonrisa calma en sus labios —Eso pensé también, general. Ahora por favor realice su trabajo o de lo contrario no podremos ir al parque.

En ese instante, la puerta de la oficina se abrió una vez más y por el marco de ésta apareció Rebecca, animada como siempre y cargando una pila de papeles bajo el brazo —¡Yuju! —parpadeó, notando a la antes teniente primera en el cuarto—. ¡Riza!

Hawkeye sonrió con calma —Rebecca —mientras Elizabeth, bajándose de un saltito de las piernas de Roy, corrió hasta la morena y hasta colapsar contra sus piernas, manitos rodeándole las rodillas, rostro inclinado hacia arriba—. ¡Rebecca-one-san!

Rebecca, alzando a la pequeña y acomodándola contra su cadera, sonrió —Pensé que hoy era tu día libre.

Riza hizo un gesto afirmativo, seria —Así es, pero vine a asegurarme de que el general haga todo su papeleo. Además, Elizabeth insistió en venir.

Roy, ligeramente irritado y sintiendo el tic de su ceja derecha, musitó—¿Necesita algo, teniente primera Catalina? —recordándose a sí mismo por qué había pedido el traslado de la mujer junto con el del resto de su equipo a Central. Seguro, sabía las razones. Aún así, debía recordarse seguido por qué había adicionado a la mujer a su equipo, si bien secundariamente.

—¡Oh! Cierto. Todo esto es para ustedes —dijo, depositando una serie de papeles sobre el escritorio más cercano, el de Havoc, el cual dedicó a la mujer una breve mirada que a Roy no pasó desapercibido. Rebecca debía ser, a lo largo de toda la historia del antes teniente segundo, la única mujer que lo había tolerado más allá de las dos primeras citas. Breda había dejado de apostar que lo dejaría mucho tiempo atrás.

Luego, sin más, dejó a Elizabeth en el suelo nuevamente, se despidió de todos y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Roy masajeó sus temples —Recuérdeme por qué pedí el traslado de la teniente Catalina a Central, teniente.

La expresión de Riza se suavizó —Si mal no recuerda, general. Dijo que para lograr que un perro lo siguiera debía tener un buen hueso con que atraerlo —evidentemente había estado refiriéndose al antes teniente segundo Havoc y actual mayor.

Roy bufó —Eso dije, teniente, ¿cierto?

Asintió —Así es, general. Además, Rebecca resulta una útil adición a su equipo.

—Cuando no está involucrándose en los asuntos de los demás —acotó. Y ella sonrió con calma.

—Me temo que eso viene con el paquete, general.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios —No se por qué temí que dijera eso, teniente.

Riza tomó a Elizabeth desde debajo de los brazos y la alzó, acomodándola contra su cadera con una piernita a cada lado de la misma —Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, general.

—Lo hacemos, ¿no es así, teniente?

Una sonrisa tenue reapareció en sus labios —Así es.

Enarcando una ceja, miró a ambas —¿Van a algún lado?

Haciendo un suave gesto afirmativo, dijo —Me temo que lo estamos distrayendo, general. Y aún tiene trabajo que hacer. Estoy segura de que el Fuhrer Grumman estará más que complacido de ver a Elizabeth.

—Y de encontrar una excusa para tomarse unos minutos —concedió, Roy, sonriendo satisfecho.

Riza continuó, forzándose a sí misma a no señalarle a su superior que el actual Fuhrer Grumman no distaba demasiado de él y que su ética de oficina no era particularmente mejor que la del anciano. Aún así, no lo hizo —Espero que haya terminado cuando regresemos. Por favor, realice su trabajo correctamente —y luego, sin más, salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta al salir. Elizabeth aún en sus brazos, la cual comenzó a mover sus piernitas inquieta.

—_Mama_, soy capaz de caminar por mi cuenta —objetó y Riza no pudo evitar detenerse con curiosidad ante la selección de palabras de su hija. Claramente sonaba al general, de alguna forma u otra, o a ella. Debía estar imitando la forma de hablar de ambos cuando estaban de servicio. Con cuidado, la depositó calmante sobre el suelo una vez más, tomándola de la mano. Y retomando su paso hacia la oficina del Fuhrer. La otra mano de Elizabeth aún aferraba el caballito transmutado. De hecho, incluso dormía con la pequeña pieza de madera, aferrándola firmemente por las noches.

Cruzando la primer puerta, se detuvo frente a la joven tras el escritorio, llevándose la mano libre a la frente, aún cuando no estaba de servicio, ni vistiendo el uniforme. Aún entonces, era protocolo adecuado y Riza Hawkeye se rehusaba a dejar caer las formalidades en el cuartel general —Teniente coronel, Hawkeye —se anunció.

Y en respuesta, la joven sonrió cordialmente y observó con curiosidad a la pequeña niña junto a la joven mujer —Ah, teniente Hawkeye. Elizabeth —reconoció a la pequeña—. Su excelencia se encuentra en su oficina. Adelante, por favor.

Inclinando la cabeza secamente —Gracias —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la siguiente puerta. Su puño haciendo calmo contacto contra la rígida superficie de madera.

Desde el interior, se oyó una voz familiar y tras obtener permiso para ingresar, giró el pomo y ambas pusieron un paso en el interior de la habitación. El anciano, de escasa estatura, bigote y cejas pobladas, alzó la vista a ambas —Oh... Jo, jo, jo. Teniente Hawkeye.

Riza, golpeando los talones, llevó una mano a su frente diligentemente —Su excelencia —Elizabeth, por otro lado, sonrió y corrió hasta el escritorio, trepándose en la silla enfrentada al hombre, sus pequeñas manitos sobre la superficie lisa—. Anciano, juguemos al juego —_juego_ refiriéndose al ajedrez.

Hawkeye, exhalando, negó con la cabeza —Mis disculpas, su excelencia. Me temo que en eso se parece al general Mustang.

Pero el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros y apartó la estatuilla que había estado puliendo y lustrando hasta entonces (en lugar de hacer su papeleo como debería), restándole importancia al asunto. Aún cuando Hawkeye ya había sido informada de su parentesco con él, se rehusaba a llamarlo de otra forma que no fuera por su rango y Grumman suponía que estaba bien. Después de todo, se había mantenido apartado de la vida de su propia hija desde que esta había quedado embarazada de Riza y luego había optado por mantenerse igualmente apartado de la vida de su nieta. Además, y sabía perfectamente por el general Mustang, su nieta era considerablemente terca, especialmente en lo de dejar caer las formalidades en el cuartel general, por lo que tenía sentido —Jo, jo. No es nada. Es una buena niña. Además, a este anciano le vendría bien un breve descanso y por lo que oí el general ha estado muy ocupado para acercarse a jugar una partida conmigo. Mis subordinados siguen sin aceptar jugar conmigo tampoco.

—Me temo que el general no deja de permitir que el papeleo se acumule —confirmó, seria. Absteniéndose de señalar que posiblemente no aceptaban los ofrecimientos de hacerlo porque de lo contrario el hombre no haría nada de su tanda de trabajo diaria. No obstante, no era su lugar el señalar algo así, menos aún a su superior. De hecho, podía ser inclusive considerado como insubordinación, y aunque estaba segura de que el hombre no diría nada salvo soltar una jovial carcajada, Riza sabía perfectamente que Grumman no era Mustang tampoco.

Grumman, por su parte, sacó el tablero y acomodó las piezas. Aunque difícilmente podía ser considerado una partida de ajedrez lo que el actual Fuhrer jugaba con su pequeña hija de tres años. Y, por supuesto, siempre le consentía ganar, todas y cada una de las partidas, las cuales consistían en movimientos aleatorios que nada tenían que ver con los correctos movimientos de las piezas del juego. Aún así, mantenía entretenida a Elizabeth y aparentemente al Fuhrer también, quien pretendía pensar a fondo cada movimiento antes de realizarlo –como si estuviera jugando con su superior y no la hija de este- y sorprendiéndose cuando una de las piezas de la niña tomaba las de él, asiéndola entre sus pequeños deditos y apartándola del tablero con calma. Posicionándola junto al mismo prolijamente. De hecho, era sorprendente lo prolija que podía ser, tanto acomodando sus pertenencias como alguna que otra cosa o incluso dibujando. Eso era, cuando se dignaba a hacer las cosas que debía hacer, tras ella haber insistido estrictamente una y otra vez.

Elizabeth, tomando la reina y estirándose sobre la mesa para alcanzar todo el tablero, la colocó donde se encontraba el rey de Grumman (tumbando la pieza) y exclamando alegre, como si hubiera ganado, de haber estado jugando realmente ajedrez y no un juego casi totalmente inventado por el Fuhrer para conveniencia de la niña —¡Jaque!

Grumman, alzando ambas manos exclamó casi exageradamente —¡No! —y Elizabeth sonrió complacida, aún sosteniendo la pieza entre sus deditos.

—¡Gané! —dijo, animada. Y Grumman sacó una pluma de su cajón y una libretita y comenzó a garabatear algo, leyendo en voz alta.

—Registro de Mustang _Elizabeth_: 12 victorias, 0 derrotas y 1 empate —la cerró y volvió a guardar en su cajón—. Jo, jo. El primer Mustang en vencerme más de dos veces.

La expresión de Riza se suavizó. Seguro, el hombre tendía a ser algo radical en sus movimientos militares –como decidir explotar el tren en que viajaba King Bradley el día prometido- y era posiblemente bastante irresponsable también, como su propio superior, y excéntrico en su manera de ser. También, era el hombre más influyente del país, y su abuelo materno, según había oído recientemente. Y con todo, no podía enroscar su mente alrededor de la idea completamente. Casi no tenía memoria de su tempranamente fallecida madre y tal y como había asegurado a su superior frente a la tumba de Berthold Hawkeye, sus dos padres se habían alejado de sus respectivas familias hasta el punto en que no había conocido a ningún pariente con vida. Aún así, Grumman parecía complacido con Elizabeth (considerablemente incluso), y era agradable con su hija y disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella, jugar al ajedrez y que lo visitaran. Según el hombre, un viejo como él, que pronto debería retirarse y no podía dejar de pensar cuándo sería su turno de "marcharse", prefería pasar tiempo con su familia, algo que hasta recientemente ni siquiera había creído tener (y Riza estaba segura de que ella misma podía afirmar lo mismo). Así como quería ver que alguien capacitado tomara su lugar cuando fuera el momento. Y sospechaba que el hombre estaba considerando más que seriamente al general. De hecho, lo había sugerido en una o dos ocasiones, aunque no directa ni oficialmente.

En ese instante, mientras Riza aún se encontraba de pie erguida en medio de la habitación, detrás de Elizabeth, la puerta se abrió y Roy Mustang apareció sonriendo arrogantemente. Al verlo, Elizabeth bajó de un saltito de la silla y corrió a su padre, sosteniendo aún la reina en su mano —_Papa_, _papa_, gané —Roy, agachándose, tomó a su hija en brazos.

Grumman sonrió jovialmente —Mejor que mi último adversario —concedió.

Y Roy asintió cordialmente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y una mirada de complacencia en dirección de su antes teniente primera y actualmente teniente coronel. Su mano derecha, su asistente, su guardaespaldas. La reina de su tablero —No me sorprende, su excelencia. Elizabeth heredó la agudeza de mi teniente, afortunadamente.

—Jo, jo, jo. Eso puedo ver.

Roy, volviéndose a Riza, sonrió —Terminé, teniente. ¿Vamos?

Asintió, secamente —Si, general —caminando hasta quedar junto a Roy y Elizabeth. Tras despedirse breve y cordialmente del hombre, los tres abandonaron la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y comenzando a caminar por los corredores.

—_Papa_, vamos a buscar a Black Hayate y Chibi Black Hayate, ¿no?

Roy asintió, besando la coronilla de su hija —Así es. Y luego al parque, si tu madre acuerda conmigo. ¿Teniente?

—¿_Mama_? —se volvió también, dos pares de ojos negros fijos en ella.

Exhalando, negó para sí. Una tenue sonrisa en los labios —Si me permite decir, general, eso fue un golpe bajo. Incluso para usted.

Una sonrisa presuntuosa apareciendo en su rostro —Me ofende, teniente. ¿Acaso está implicando que nos complotamos contra usted?

Riza asintió —Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, general. Me temo que dos Mustangs es demasiado con que lidiar.

—Si me permite afirmarlo, está haciendo un excelente trabajo, teniente, como siempre.

Elizabeth observó a ambos —¿Entonces vamos al parque? —emocionada.

Roy se volvió a Riza —¿Teniente?

Y Hawkeye se vio forzada a asentir calmamente, soltando un suave suspiro de paciencia —Me temo que no veo otra alternativa, general. Aunque apreciaría que dejaran de hacer eso.

Fingiendo no saber a qué se refería, depositó a Elizabeth en el suelo, la cual corrió un poco más adelante de ambos, dejándolos solos unos instantes —No se de qué habla, teniente.

—Estoy segura de que no lo hace, general —sarcásticamente. Aún así, la expresión suave no desapareció.

—¿Acaso está diciendo que no puede con nosotros, teniente? No creí que mi fuerte y confiable subordinada fuera débil frente a una niña de tres años y su padre.

—Sólo cuando ese padre es usted, general. Y cuando mi hija actúa sospechosamente manipuladora como su padre.

—Ahora nos ofende a ambos, teniente. No es como si hubiéramos estado premeditando nuestro proceder.

Una calma sonrisa apareciendo una vez más en su suave semblante —No, por supuesto, general. Eso implicaría traición y conspiración.

—Cargos fuertes, teniente—concedió—. ¿Acaso tiene pruebas?

Espiró suavemente —Me temo que no.

Sonrió arrogantemente, deteniéndola un segundo y presionando sus labios firmemente contra los de ella —Eso pensé.

Riza, devolviéndole una mirada severa, frunció el entrecejo —Eso fue inapropiado, general. E innecesario —después de todo, habían acordado nada de demostraciones de afecto públicas, menos aún en el cuartel general. Aunque él generalmente tendía a quebrar los términos de ese acuerdo.

—Siento diferir —sonrió, retomando el paso.

—No lo dudo —hizo una pausa—. En cuanto al parque, general Apreciaría que esta vez no amenace con incinerar a los hijos de nadie más por acercarse a Elizabeth. Más aún, no lleve sus guantes, por favor.

—En mi defensa, teniente. Soy hombre.

Enarcó una ceja —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, general. Si mal no recuerda.

Pero él continuó —Y sé perfectamente lo que pretenden los hombres.

Espirando pacientemente, negó para sí—Con todo respeto, general. Dudo mucho que lo que pretenden los niños de tres años sea lo mismo que los hombres de su edad. Guárdelo para cuando Elizabeth cumpla quince, por favor.

—¿Es eso una orden, teniente? —sonrió arrogante.

—Más bien un consejo, general. Dudo mucho que la gente pueda confiar en un Fuhrer que quema a sus hijos por simples celos de que vayan a arrebatarle a su hija de su lado.

Torció el gesto —Eso pasará algún día, ¿cierto? —observando a Elizabeth unos pasos más adelante instándolos a ambos a alcanzarla.

Riza asintió, cerrando los ojos suavemente —Me temo que si, general. Es inevitable.

Roy dejó caer su cabeza —Estoy actuando como Hughes otra vez, ¿no es así, teniente?

Sonrió con calma —Solo un poco, general. Aunque, si lo hace sentir mejor, lo encuentra particularmente adorable.

—Adorable no es un adjetivo masculino.

Negó serenamente —Supongo que no lo es, general. Aún así, es cierto. Te encuentro particularmente atractivo en este momento—expresión neutral.

Levantando la vista, alzó las cejas con curiosidad. Todo rastro de depresión previa desaparecido completamente —¿Y exactamente cuan atractivo, teniente?

—No tanto como para realizar nada inapropiado aquí, general. Así que le recomendaría no elevar sus expectativas.

Roy se detuvo en seco, examinándola detenidamente. Por supuesto, un observador común y corriente habría pasado por alto los signos pero él podía verlos todos claramente. Todos allí. Las sutiles líneas en su frente por estar frunciendo el entrecejo demasiado, probablemente forzando la vista porque tendría dolor de cabeza. La ligera palidez más notoria para él, que para otros, de su tersa piel. Y la expresión de sutil cansancio en sus facciones. Si, todo estaba allí —¿Te encuentras bien?

Riza se detuvo también, volviéndose a verlo, expresión inquisitiva —Perfectamente, ¿por qué?

—Luces algo pálida ¿Segura? —afirmó, serio, tocando su frente.

—Estoy segura de que acabo de responderte—replicó tajantemente, expresión estricta—. Me encuentro perfectamente.

—¿Por qué no lo parece? —presionó.

Riza espiró con paciencia —Debo estar incubando algo, general. Eso es todo. Posiblemente un resfriado. Un poco de descanso y estaré nuevamente en buen estado así que apreciaría que no hiciera un alboroto de esto —en calma, ambos empezaron a caminar una vez más. Sin embargo, Roy se detuvo en seco una vez más, quedándose atrás, y Riza se volteó a verlo con una ceja enarcada—. ¿General?

—No será...

Le tomó unos segundos registrar lo que su esposo y superior estaba implicando. Una vez lo hizo, negó con la cabeza —Estoy segura de que eso no es posible, general. Si mal no recuerdas, tomamos medidas cautelares.

Él enarcó una ceja —Y si mal no recuerda, teniente. Eso mismo hicimos la última vez —observando a Elizabeth más adelante de ellos, observándolos y aguardándolos con su caballito de madera en mano—. Y no funcionó particularmente bien —aunque ahora diría que había funcionado más que particularmente bien, dado su cambio de percepción. De una forma u otra, estaba complacido con la forma en que las cosas habían resultado. Y sabía que ella lo estaba también.

—Dudo mucho que las posibilidades consientan otra cosa así, general —dado que se habían asegurado de que algo así no volviera a repetirse. No porque no lo desearan, porque claramente no era el caso (más aún ahora), sino porque aún tenían demasiado que hacer, demasiado por avanzar, y otro bebé era inaceptable. Más aún, no lo merecían. No lo habían hecho con Elizabeth y nada de eso había cambiado. Nada borraría los errores que habían cometido en su pasado.

—O quizá —sugirió él, con una sonrisa arrogante—. Al destino le gusta que nos reproduzcamos, teniente.

—Es solo un resfriado, general —aseguró. Seria y firme. Estaba segura. Además, la idea era completamente ridícula, como a veces solía serlo su superior.

—Eso mismo dijo la última vez, teniente —hizo una pausa—. No me molestaría, por otro lado, otro. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Suavizando su expresión asintió, recordando las palabras que le había dicho él cuando Elizabeth había tenido cinco meses y medio. _¿Qué piensa de tener otro de ésos, teniente? Si..._ _Aún así, de poder, tendría varios más. Contigo _—Así es, general. Y como dije, es un agradable pensamiento pero me temo que no es posible.

Roy metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, exhalando y encorvando sus hombros hacia abajo a duras penas —Eso creo —retomando el paso una vez más a su lado, como siempre, caminando hombro a hombro junto a su teniente coronel—. Aunque de serlo podríamos usar el nombre que elegiste.

Riza lo observó de reojo y sonrió con calma —Podríamos, general. De ser varón. Pero como dije, no es posible, así que le recomendaría no elevar sus expectativas.

Asintió —Quizá tenga razón, teniente. Aunque Royal Mustang sigue sonando muy bien.

Su teniente coronel tenía razón. Lo era, para ellos, imposible. Suponía. Y de hecho no habían contado con obtener siquiera una porción de lo que tenían en aquel momento. No con lo que habían hecho. Después de todo, ¿cómo podían merecer aquello habiendo arrebatado tantas vidas en el pasado? Aún así, había sucedido. Pero no podían darse el lujo de tener otro. No con todo lo que aún tenían por hacer y no con su ambición. No deliberadamente al menos. No era algo que pudieran elegir. Y posiblemente nunca lo había sido. Aún así, estaba feliz con el resultado, por impredecible que este hubiera sido y aún cuando no pudieran aspirar a más a nivel personal. Si, lo estaba. Absolutamente complacido. E incluso la más mínima posibilidad sonaba esperanzadora.

Riza asintió también, observando a Elizabeth devolverles la mirada con sus grandes y expresivos ojos negros —Lo hace, general. Lo hace.

* * *

><p><em>Porque simplemente no pude evitarlo, una especie de segundo epílogo gráfico:<em>

http : / / entretantasestrellas . blogspot . com / 2011 / 09 / full-metal-alchemist-momentos-prestados_20 . html

(Quitar espacios)

* * *

><p><span>Agradecimientos especiales a:<span> HoneyHawkeye, Sangito, Maii. Hawkeye, Mrs. Darcy95, fandita-eromena, Lucia991, Alexandra-Ayanami, kaoru-sakura, inowe, HaruD'Elric, Sunako Jigoku, mariana garcia, lizzie kinomoto, Noriko X, okashira janet, JaqueDickinson, yoake. laberinto, daphne-gabycoco, Evelyn Fiedler, KB 16, Arrimitiluki, loag, MCullenMustang, Coseth, Andyhaikufma (andy), SweetAngel91, laura-eli89, peqelulu, Kasu Uzumaki, anónimo, lupitaL y Miju chan 3. Así como también a; Coralpainter, Ein Phantom W, Fille Des Reves, Narue Inverse, xXxRizaHawkeyexXx. Gracias, a todos. Por sus amables reviews y por haber agregado mi historia a Alerts y Favorites, respectivamente. ¡Gracias!


End file.
